China Cups and Top Hats (traducción al español)
by vulcansalute
Summary: -Traducción autorizada- Kurt Alfred Hummel nunca nació para ser el héroe de una historia. Por eso, cuando se hizo cargo de su nuevo puesto como lacayo en la finca de Lord Smythe, poco sabía que los siguientes años cambiarían su vida para siempre.
1. Prólogo

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Aquí empiezo la traducción de un nuevo fic kurtbastian, cuyo original en inglés podéis encontrarlo aquí / s / 9386962 / 1 / China-Cups-and-Top-Hats. Su autora es Nalasan y es uno de mis fics kurtbastian favoritos.

Es un fic de época, está ambientado en la Inglaterra victoriana del siglo XIX, por lo que es muy AU, pero los personajes, tanto Kurt como Sebastian en carácter son muy canon, y eso es algo que me gusta mucho, porque para mi es cómo sería si Kurt y Sebastian hubieran vivido en esa época en lugar de en el presente y como me gustan las historias de época, para mi es un fic perfecto.

Quiero también dar las gracias a la autora original del fic, Nalasan, por darme permiso para traducir esa preciosa historia que en su original está muy bien escrita. Intentaré estar a la altura con la traducción.

Bueno, sin más dilación, os dejo con el prólogo.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Nadie que hubiera conocido a Kurt Alfred Hummel a los dieciséis años habría supuesto que él estaba destinado a ser el héroe de una historia; por no hablar de una que más tarde sería recordada por la aristocracia inglesa como el Gran Escándalo de 1852.<p>

A la edad de dieciséis años, no había nada que pareciera notable en él. Creció en Chawton, donde, Chawton Manor, la majestuosa casa de Lord Shaftesbury, se encontraba. Su padre había pasado toda su vida en Chawton, sirviendo como lacayo en la casa de Lord Shaftesbury durante casi veinte años. Él era un hombre tranquilo, muy religioso, diligente; y respetado y valorado por los otros sirvientes, así como por el propio Lord Shaftesbury.

La madre de Kurt, Elisabeth Earnshaw, vino a Chawton Manor a la edad de veintiún años, para servir como una de las dos institutrices, cuya tarea era instruir a las tres hijas de lord y lady Shaftesbury en la pintura, la literatura, tocar el piano, el francés, el alemán y el baile.

La familia de Elisabeth había pertenecido al círculo de la clase media alta de Norfolk, donde creció como hija única de una amorosa, aunque dominante madre y un padre afable. Desafortunadamente, poco después de que Elisabeth cumpliera veinte años, su padre, equivocado por los consejos de un amigo, había invertido gran parte de la riqueza de la familia en una especulación en el extranjero. Cuando los tres barcos en los que había invertido se hundieron poco antes de llegar a la costa del Cabo de Buena Esperanza, su familia lo había perdido casi todo.

Su padre, culpándose por la catástrofe, nunca había recuperado su buen humor. Su cuerpo había sido encontrado un par de semanas después de recibir la mala noticia, destrozado en el fondo de una pendiente. Aunque la familia había declarado que fue un accidente, las especulaciones y rumores sobre él acabando intencionalmente con su vida se habían esparcido con éxito a través de los círculos más altos de Norfolk. Este escándalo había sido la última gota para finalmente romper el alma de la señora Earnshaw, y ella había muerto poco después del funeral de su marido, de lo que Elisabeth siempre se refirió como "corazón roto".

Una vez sola, sin parientes ni mucho dinero, Elisabeth se vio obligada a ganarse la vida, y a través de la recomendación de un amigo de la familia, ella asumió el puesto de institutriz en Chawton Manor, donde conoció al padre de Kurt. Él no era joven cuando conoció a Elisabeth, pero su honestidad y fidelidad (tanto en su religión como con las personas a su alrededor) fueron suficientes para que ella aceptara su propuesta seis meses después de su llegada a Chawton.

La pareja abandonó el hogar de Lord Shaftesbury, y se instaló en el pueblo cercano, donde el padre de Kurt abrió una pequeña tienda de tabaco. Kurt nació en el verano de 1833, el mismo día que el Parlamento aprobó la Ley de abolición de la esclavitud.

Kurt siempre pensaba en los años de su primera infancia como el momento más feliz de su vida. Él creció siendo un chico alegre, curioso, inteligente y profundamente apegado a su madre. Elisabeth Hummel tenía lo que la Señora Shaftesbury siempre se refería como "puntos de vista tremendamente _progresistas_ sobre la vida" : ella creía que una buena educación era la mejor y más segura manera de tener éxito en la vida, sin importar de dónde venías. Por eso, tuvo mucho cuidado en instruir a su hijo en la literatura y las lenguas, dejando nada más que las lecciones de latín a la atención de su padre. Ella le leía la poesía de Keats y Wordsworth, de Byron y Blake, y aunque Kurt la mayoría de las veces no entendía las palabras, o no podía entender el significado detrás de ellas, le encantaba el sonido de las frases, el ritmo en la voz de su madre mientras leía sonetos y romances - siempre sonriendo para sí misma, porque no había nada que ella amara más que la poesía.

Cuando Kurt tenía diez años, la fiebre tifoidea se extendió por el país. Fue una de las peores epidemias de la década, y pronto llegó a Chawton. En el espacio de una semana, veinte personas del pueblo estaban muertas - una de ellas Elisabeth Hummel.

Fue la cosa más horrible que ocurrió en la vida del joven Kurt, y lloró durante días, agarrado a su volumen preferido de los poemas de Wordsworth. Entre las hojas de papel, aún podía distinguir el tenue olor de la loción que su madre había usado en sus manos en los meses de invierno, y se aferró a ese libro, desesperado por mantenerla en su vida el mayor tiempo posible.

Su padre trató su muerte de manera bastante opuesta: incapaz de lidiar con el dolor de su pérdida, vendió todo lo que podía recordarle a ella, todo, menos sus libros, que dejó a Kurt. Como no quería quedarse en la casa que les había servido de hogar durante más de diez años, cerró la tienda y regresó a la casa de Lord Shaftesbury, que siempre se había interesado en el bienestar del joven de la familia, y estuvo más que dispuesto a tomar a él y a Kurt a su servicio.

De aquí en adelante, Kurt creció bajo el cuidado de las criadas y otros lacayos; y el mayordomo, el señor Gardiner, que tenía mucha simpatía por el joven, asumió la responsabilidad de enseñarle todo lo que él tenía que saber para algún día convertirse él mismo en un lacayo. A medida que Kurt creció, tomó gradualmente los deberes de un sirviente, y sin duda, habría pasado toda su vida en Chawton sin ni siquiera acercarse a experimentar la historia de la que había nacido para ser el héroe.

Pero la mayoría de las veces, no somos dueños de nuestro propio destino, y en la primavera de 1849, un evento ocurrió en Chawton Manor que cambiaría la vida del joven para siempre: otra epidemia, llevándose consigo no sólo a Lord Shaftesbury y a un mayor número de habitantes del pueblo que nunca antes, sino también al padre de Kurt.

Su pérdida dejó a Kurt devastado: la pérdida de la última persona a la que se sentía profundamente apegado era casi imposible de soportar, y cada vez que encontraba tiempo pasaba las horas en el cementerio, mirando a la tumba fresca junto a la de su madre, con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas. Lo único que le consolaba era la preocupación y simpatía de los otros sirvientes, que le recordaban que tal vez, posiblemente, incluso sin una familia, no estaba destinado a estar solo después de todo.

Esta primavera, las cosas cambiaron en Chawton Manor. El hijo y heredero del difunto Lord Shaftesbury se había casado recientemente con una baronesa de las regiones del norte de Inglaterra. La novia, la única heredera de una familia muy rica, traería algunos de sus propios criados con ella a Chawton Manor, para reemplazar algunos de los actuales, y Kurt no podía engañarse a sí mismo: él sabía que iba a ser uno de los sirvientes que tendría que marcharse.

Casi dieciséis años y con varios años de experiencia, habría sido cualificado para la posición de lacayo técnicamente, si no hubiera sido por su apariencia. Kurt no era tonto, sabía que no era ni lo bastante alto ni lo bastante guapo para servir en la casa del nuevo Lord. Él sabía que el viejo Lord lo habría mantenido por el afecto a su padre, pero su hijo no compartía este sentimiento. Y mientras el viejo Lord había disfrutado de su vida recluido en la casa de campo, rara vez visitando a otras familias o recibiendo visitantes, su hijo era conocido por tener un gran número de amigos y conocidos, a los que le gustaría impresionar organizando sólo las fiestas más elegantes - con sólo los lacayos más elegantes para servir.

Con su pelo castaño claro, sus mejillas todavía ligeramente rollizas y su altura mediana, Kurt sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de continuar sirviendo en Chawton, y tanto como la idea de dejarla le lastimaba, él sabía que tenía que buscar empleo en otros lugares.

Fue la señora Norris, el ama de llaves, quién hizo consultas entre sus parientes, y pronto un primo le respondió por escrito que el Señor Smythe de Bradley Hall estaba contratando nuevos sirvientes para la sede de la familia en Wiltshire, y ella pasó las referencias de Kurt al ama de llaves. Pronto, Kurt recibió una carta firmada por una tal señora Seymour, en la que se le pedía que fuera a Bradley Hall, tan pronto como le fuera posible para presentarse a su nuevo puesto de lacayo.

El 13 de octubre del 1849, Kurt Alfred Hummel salió de su casa para comenzar lo que llegaría a ser el viaje de un héroe inusual.

_ Octubre de 1849, Somerset, Inglaterra._

Kurt miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje, disfrutando de las nubes oscuras en el horizonte. Hacía demasiado frío para esta época del año, y Kurt estaba agradecido de que no había empezado a llover todavía. La lluvia haría su viaje mucho más incómodo, ya que la carretera por la que actualmente estaban conduciendo parecía ya consistir principalmente en barro.

Al volver la cabeza, Kurt miró brevemente a las otras personas en el carruaje. A su lado se sentaba un hombre bien entrado en sus cincuenta, con su bombín torcido en su cabeza, que había estado leyendo una carta durante la última media hora, con los ojos entrecerrados para descifrar las palabras en la penumbra del carruaje.

Frente a él había dos jovencitas, hermanas, presumiblemente, y una mujer que parecía ser su institutriz. Las chicas, que no podían ser mucho mayores que Kurt, le sonreían tímidamente de vez en cuando, pero cada vez que Kurt intentaba devolverles la sonrisa se encontraba con la mirada venenosa de la institutriz, y por eso renunció a mirar por la ventana.

Acababan de pasar una vieja y abandonada vicaría, cuando el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Kurt y el resto de los viajeros de aferrasen a los mangos de madera para mantenerse sentados. La puerta se abrió, y la voz gruñona del conductor anunció: "Bradley Hall."

Kurt parpadeó durante un segundo, y luego se quitó el sombrero y sonrió brevemente a las damas antes de salir del carruaje. Miró a su alrededor, respirando el aire puro del campo inglés. A su izquierda se veían un par de árboles, y él creyó detectar un pueblo en el lejano horizonte. Aparte de eso, no había nada a su alrededor, excepto campos verdes.

"Le pido me disculpe", dijo, volviéndose hacia el carruaje donde el conductor estaba ocupado quitando su maleta de debajo de lo que parecía ser la sombrerera de una dama, "Pero, ¿dónde estamos exactamente?"

"Bradley Hall", repitió el hombre, empujando con impaciencia las piezas de equipaje. Kurt tomó una respiración profunda para contenerse de pronunciar la dura respuesta que ya estaba esperando en la punta de la lengua, y dijo, con la voz todavía cortés: "Bueno, me parece que no puedo divisarlo."

El hombre finalmente tuvo éxito en la liberación de la maleta, y la dejó caer al lado de los pies de Kurt en el barro. Algunas salpicaduras aterrizaron en los pantalones de Kurt y sintió su ceja tirar hacia arriba. Si había algo que odiaba, era la gente que simplemente no tenía respeto por la ropa de las otras personas - o de la suya propia, para el caso.

"Tienes que seguir ese camino de allá abajo", el hombre dijo, ya subiendo al asiento del conductor de nuevo. "No se puede ver desde aquí, pero la casa está justo detrás de la colina." Hizo un chasquido con su lengua y en un segundo, el carruaje se deslizó por la carretera de nuevo.

Kurt sólo se quedó allí por un momento, mirando el vehículo hacerse más y más pequeño, hasta que tomó una respiración profunda y tomó su maleta, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió por el camino que esperaba lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar.


	2. Chapter 1

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Gracias a todos los que comentásteis el fic y os habéis interesado por el mismo. Aquí os traigo la traducción del siguiente capítulo de esta historia original de Nalasan.

**K&S**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

><p>Las nubes en el cielo de la tarde proyectaban sombras melancólicas en las piedras grises del viejo puente manierista. Kurt miró hacia abajo a las oscuras aguas del río, y decidió que todo esto probablemente se vería bastante romántico a la luz del sol. Pero en este momento, en el crepúsculo de la tarde de octubre, Kurt no pudo evitar el escalofrío que se estaba deslizando por su columna, no pudiendo evitar la sensación de hormigueo en el fondo de su estómago. Sacudiendo la cabeza a medida que pasaba el momento, decididamente agarró el asa de la maleta más fuerte y se abrió camino a través del puente. Haría falta más que sólo unas pocas nubes para intimidar a Kurt Alfred Hummel, a quién su padre había dicho muchas veces: "Nunca te asustes, Kurt. Sé decidido".<p>

Cuando levantó la cabeza otra vez, él estaba de pie al final del puente, frente a lo que debía ser su nuevo hogar, Bailey Hall. El conductor estaba en lo cierto - le había tomado a Kurt sólo veinte minutos para rodear la colina y ver el gran edificio. Era una casa antigua, más antigua que Chawton Manor por algunas décadas, por lo menos, y mucho más grande también. Las piedras de color gris claro daban al edificio una perspectiva severa, pero las pequeñas torres rectangulares en cada lado la hacían parecer casi un poco lúdica, como si alguien obsesionado con castillos medievales y cuentos románticos de los caballeros de caballería y damiselas en apuros hubiera visto la casa y decidiera agregar su propio toque en ella. Sin embargo, el edificio era enorme, y Kurt estaba casi contento de que él todavía estaba de pie en la sombra del puente, lo que le hacía sentir menos pequeño de lo que lo haría de pie justo en frente de la casa.

Suspirando profundamente, se abrió paso bajando las escaleras y sobre el camino de nuevo, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la parte trasera del edificio, donde esperaba encontrar la entrada del servicio. Mientras daba la vuelta al edificio, no podía dejar de pensar en las preguntas que él logró con éxito desterrar de su mente durante su viaje. Era la primera vez que había salido de su ciudad natal, y la primera vez que tenía que empezar en algún sitio nuevo, sin ser capaz de llamar a los vecinos o amigos en caso de que necesitara ayuda, personas que lo habían conocido toda su vida y que con mucho gusto le habrían ayudado. También escuchó historias de los otros sirvientes que habían servido en varias casas antes de llegar a Chawton: historias acerca de duras condiciones de trabajo y patronos malvados, sobre lacayos coléricos y criadas rencorosas. Él había hecho todo lo posible para evitar que las dudas nublaran sus expectativas hasta el momento, pero ahora, de pie delante de la casa que sería su nuevo hogar, se preguntó lo que le esperaría en el interior.

Finalmente, llegó a una puerta que le llevó hasta el patio. Él vio a un par de hombres atendiendo a un caballo en el otro lado, y una criada, de pie sobre las escaleras que iban hasta una pequeña puerta, limpiando afanosamente un par de botas con barro. Poco a poco, Kurt se acercó a ella, llamándole la atención "¿Disculpe?"

Ella miró hacia arriba. Su expresión era cautelosa, pero no antipática, mientras ella respondió, "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Kurt se acercó quedándose de pie frente a ella, mirando su vestido negro impecable y sus rizos negros fijados, antes de responder: "Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel. Soy el nuevo lacayo." Salió más como una pregunta que una afirmación. Los ojos de la chica, sin embargo, se iluminaron, y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, "Por supuesto, oí que se suponía que llegabas hoy."

Ella se puso de pie, y alcanzó la mano de Kurt, dándole un corto pero firme apretón. "Mi nombre es Jane, Jane Woodhouse. Soy la primera criada." Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que ella ya se inclinaba para recoger sus botas y el cepillo que usó para limpiarlas. "Entra," dijo ella, subiendo las escaleras, "Te voy a llevar a la señora Seymour, el ama de llaves." Kurt la siguió por las escaleras hasta una estrecha puerta, atravesando un tramo de escaleras y entrando en otra puerta, mientras ella le preguntó: "¿Tuviste un buen viaje?"

"Oh, sí", respondió Kurt, sonriendo brevemente a una ayudante de cocina, cuando pasó por su lado. "Estuvo bien."

"Tú eres de Hampshire, ¿verdad?" Jane le preguntó, girando a la izquierda. "¿Cuánto tiempo has viajado?"

"Casi ocho horas", Kurt respondió: "Tomé el primer carruaje de la mañana."

Jane no respondió, en cambio, se detuvo frente a una puerta, y golpeó brevemente antes de abrirla. "¿Sra. Seymour?" ella dijo para llamar su atención, entrando en la habitación y manteniendo la puerta abierta para que Kurt entrara. "Nuestro nuevo lacayo ha llegado."

Kurt entró en la habitación, y se encontró cara a cara con una mujer pequeña y robusta, que lo estaba mirando con escrutinio. Ella probablemente estaba bien entrada en sus cuarenta: su cabello oscuro tenía algunas hebras grises, pero su postura era decididamente erguida y su mirada era decidida y perspicaz. "¿El Sr. Hummel, supongo?" preguntó ella, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a él. Kurt posó su maleta en el suelo y le ofreció su mano, que ella tomó después de un segundo de vacilación, y respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, "Sí, Kurt Hummel. Encantado"

Ella no le hizo caso, y en su lugar asintió a la criada que todavía estaba de pie detrás de él, "Gracias Jane, eso es todo." Jane asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a salir, exhibiendo a Kurt una última sonrisa antes de que cerrara la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

"Así que, Sr. Hummel," dijo la Sra. Seymour, mirando a Kurt de pies a cabeza. "¿Tengo entendido que anteriormente sirvió en la casa de Lord Shaftesbury?" Kurt asintió, haciendo todo lo posible para no inquietarse bajo su mirada que le escudriñaba, "Ciertamente lo hice."

"Sus referencias eran muy buenas, por lo que decidí darle el puesto. Sin embargo..." Ella le miró directamente a los ojos, y Kurt sintió un rubor cohibido ascendiendo en sus mejillas, "...como sin duda también es muy consciente, usted es aún _muy_ joven."

La forma en que sus labios formaron la palabra "joven" dejaba muy claro que ella consideraba la juventud como una desventaja por principios.

"Bailey Hall tiene una larga tradición de ofrecer sólo el mejor de los servicios para mantener el honor y la dignidad de la familia, y nosotros nos encargamos de mantener esta tradición. Sólo estoy diciendo esto para informarle de que su falta de experiencia será sin duda notificada, y usted tendrá que demostrarnos que es digno del puesto que le encomendamos".

Kurt sintió que se ponía rígido. Como ella puntualizó, por supuesto, él era consciente de que, al ser un sirviente de dieciséis años en una nueva casa, por supuesto que tendría que aprender. Pero había servido durante más de seis años, y él sabía que era condenadamente bueno en lo que hacía. Además, pensó que era bastante ofensivo ser recibido con una advertencia que le decía que todo el mundo estaba esperando que fracasase de todos modos.

Entonces él se encontró con su mirada y respondió, "Gracias por su preocupación, señora Seymour. Pero ¿no es eso acaso la belleza del tiempo? -uno no puede dejar de ganar poco a poco experiencia, en cualquier caso, ¿no le parece?"

Se encontró con su mirada, y por una fracción de segundo, podría haber jurado que detectó un atisbo de respeto en sus ojos. Luego se había ido, y la Sra. Seymour agarró las llaves sobre su escritorio. "Ya veremos eso, Sr. Hummel," dijo ella. "Yo no juzgo a la gente antes de que haya visto su trabajo, pero pensé que era mejor informarle que esperamos lo mejor de usted."

Ella le rozó al pasar por delante de él, abriendo la puerta mientras Kurt, quien sintió que esta primera entrevista había acabado, agarró su maleta. "Le llevaré a su habitación, Sr. Hummel, para que pueda deshacer las maletas, y le enviaré a Nicholas." Ella se apresuró por el pasillo con paso rápido y eficiente, y Kurt tuvo que apresurarse para seguirle el ritmo. Comenzaron a subir una estrecha escalera, y luego otra, y todo el tiempo la señora Seymour siguió hablando con Kurt sin ralentizar su ritmo ni un poco, "Nicholas es nuestro primer lacayo; él le mostrará los alrededores y le explicará todo. Normalmente esto sería tarea de nuestro mayordomo, el señor Moore, pero está visitando a su hermana, que se puso enferma la semana pasada. Pero él volverá pasado mañana, y dado que no se espera que Lord Smythe vuelva a Bailey Hall durante al menos otra semana, Nicholas y el Sr. Moore tendrán tiempo suficiente para enseñarle".

Ella hizo un giro brusco a la derecha entrando en otro pasillo. Kurt, que todavía se sentía un poco mareado después de subir las escaleras a tal ritmo, tropezó tras ella.

"Estos son los cuartos de los hombres. Las mujeres se encuentran un piso más arriba."

Ella se dio la vuelta para dirigir una mirada muy severa a Kurt, "Si alguna vez le pillo allá arriba, Sr. Hummel, justificado o no, usted tendrá que hacer las maletas de inmediato."

Kurt sintió un rubor ascendiendo en la parte posterior de su cuello, extendiéndose lentamente por sus mejillas. Abrió la boca para asegurar a la Sra. Seymour que nunca lo haría, pero la señora Seymour ya estaba acercándose a una puerta en el extremo derecho del pasillo. "Usted compartirá una habitación con nuestro otro recién llegado, Jeffrey Crawford. Llegó hace dos semanas... ah, Nicholas, ya estás aquí."

Ella abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, con Kurt en sus talones. En el interior, dos hombres se estaban levantando de sus posiciones sentadas para reconocer la entrada de la señora Seymour. Ella no pareció sorprendida de ver a ninguno de ellos, y se dirigió al hombre a la derecha de Kurt mientras apuntaba a Kurt, "Nicholas, éste es el señor Kurt Hummel, la última de nuestras nuevas incorporaciones. ¿Te ocuparás de mostrarle los alrededores e introducirle en sus funciones?"

"Por supuesto, Sra. Seymour", el hombre respondió. Kurt fue vagamente consciente de la intensa mirada que recibió de él, pero la señora Seymour se estaba dirigiendo a él de nuevo ahora, asintiendo con la cabeza y diciendo, "Bueno, Sr. Hummel, voy a dejarle al cuidado de estos dos. Espero que demostrará ser una valiosa adquisición para nuestra casa".

Antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de responder a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera "Gracias, Sra. Seymour -", ella ya estaba fuera de la puerta de nuevo, el sonido de sus pasos rápidos haciendo eco por el pasillo antes de desvanecerse. Kurt se dio cuenta de que él estaba mirando hacia dónde ella se fue, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y rápidamente la cerró de nuevo. Él no pudo dejar de pensar que esta mujer probablemente hacía más cosas en un día de lo que Kurt lograría hacer frente en todo un año.

"Me dijeron que me voy a acostumbrar a ella," una voz alegre detrás de él comentó. "Pero después de casi dos semanas de estar aquí, os puedo asegurar que eso es mentira."

Kurt , que había estado demasiado ocupado siendo molestado por la Sra. Seymour, se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre que previamente había estado sentado en una mesa, al parecer, escribiendo una carta antes de que la Sra. Seymour y Kurt entraran en la habitación. Kurt tuvo que luchar para no tomar una fuerte inhalación de respiración cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la apariencia del otro hombre– era un chico en realidad, no podía ser mucho mayor de lo que Kurt era -, porque _querido Señor_ - él era _hermoso_. Alto, delgado, con un aire de despreocupación que Kurt sólo podía admirar, y - Kurt realmente tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para esto, porque ese chico era realmente alto – cabello rubio claro, cálidos ojos castaños y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, que ofrecía su mano a Kurt.

"Soy Jeff, tu compañero de cuarto." Kurt la alcanzó y recibió un firme y seco apretón de manos de Jeff, y mientras aún trataba de determinar si debía estar intimidado o simplemente celoso de la apariencia de Jeff, él respondió "Encantado"

"Soy Nicholas Weston," dijo una voz detrás, y Kurt se dio la vuelta para examinar a la otra persona en la habitación. Nicholas parecía ser algunos años mayor que él y Jeff, de unos veintitantos, al menos. Era atractivo, pero de una manera más moderada y compleja de lo que Jeff era: él era sólo un poco más alto que Kurt, sus ojos oscuros le estaban observando muy de cerca, y aunque no parecía antipático, no sonreía. "Soy el primero lacayo, y te voy a mostrar tus tareas aquí en Bailey Hall."

Una vez más, Kurt aceptó la mano tendida hacia él, y si Nicholas apretó un poco más firme de lo que tendría que hacer, Kurt se aseguró de devolverle el apretón con la misma firmeza.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí ahora", dijo Jeff, volviendo a sentarse en la mesa. "Me imagino que si tienen a dos de nosotros a los que dar órdenes, será más fácil de soportar."

"Nadie te está dando órdenes, Jeff ", dijo Nicholas, y la expresión de su rostro se suavizó cuando miró al otro chico, aunque su tono se mantuvo firme. "Nosotros damos una reprimenda de forma suave cuando se comete un error, eso es todo."

"Por supuesto," Jeff respondió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y guiñando a Kurt, quien no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. "Entonces, Kurt," dijo Jeff, recogiendo su colcha de nuevo, a pesar de que no comenzó a escribir, "¿De dónde eres?"

"Hampshire," Kurt respondió. Se dio cuenta de que él estaba en su propio cuarto ahora, y sacó su abrigo de invierno de sus hombros. "Serví en Crawford Hall durante los últimos seis años."

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" Nicholas preguntó, dando un paso a un lado e inclinándose contra la pared mientras Kurt se movía para colgar su abrigo. Cruzó los brazos, y Kurt no podía determinar si la cuestión estaba destinada a sonar educada o si había una nota oculta de hostilidad al respecto. Pero, de nuevo, tal vez simplemente estaba siendo un poco paranoico.

"Estaban renovando al personal doméstico," Kurt respondió, mirando el armario, "Lo siento Jeff, pero cuál..."

"Los dos cajones en la parte inferior son los suyos, y hay un montón de espacio para colgar tus abrigos", dijo Jeff, levantándose de nuevo para estar al lado de Kurt, que había abierto su maleta y empezado a sacar sus camisas cuidadosamente dobladas, agradecido de que las embaló lo bastante cuidadosamente para que sobrevivieran al viaje. "¿Necesitas ayuda para desempacar?"

Kurt sonrió ante la oferta, pero respondió "Gracias, pero preferiría hacerlo yo mismo."

"Y aquí hay otro que no te confiaría la ropa, Jeff", dice Nicholas, levantando las cejas al otro muchacho, mostrando una sonrisa en la comisura de su boca. Era pequeña, pero le daba un aspecto mucho más amigable que hizo a Kurt sentir algunas de sus dudas desvanecerse. "Debe ser un instinto o algo así."

Jeff lanzó sus brazos al aire en un gesto exasperado, contestando "Nick, por enésima vez, no fue mi culpa, no lo hice a propósito, la Sra. Smithson se las arregló para deshacerse de todas las manchas, el blanco es un color _horrible_ para empezar..."

"Por supuesto", Nicholas le interrumpió, moviéndose hacia la puerta y abriéndola. "Kurt, mi habitación es la de en frente de la vuestra. Cuando hayas terminado de desempacar, llama y te mostraré la casa."

Estuvo fuera de la puerta antes de que Kurt pudiera responder, dejando un Jeff murmurando detrás. "Él nunca me dejará superar esa vergüenza", suspiró, dejándose caer en su cama, sacando con cuidado sus pies del camino de Kurt.

"¿Te importaría decirme qué pasó que al parecer te hizo ser una persona non - grata en torno a la telas blancas?" Kurt le pidió. Él se sentía más a gusto con Nicholas fuera de la habitación, porque realmente no podía decir si le gustaba el primer lacayo o no - y él tenía la sensación de que este sentimiento era mutuo. Por otra parte, no podía evitar sentirse atraído por el amable y sonriente Jeff, y él estaba increíblemente agradecido por la suerte que le otorgó a su compañero de habitación.

"No estoy seguro de querer revivir ese momento," el muchacho rubio respondió, apretujando la nariz ante la idea desagradable. Entonces, sonrió, "Pero tal vez él eso te ayudará cuando se te caiga tu primera pila de ropa recién planchada en el barro. Así que creo que puedo hacer una excepción."

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, y pasó los siguientes minutos elaborando el por qué él nunca se asociaría con la ropa en cualquier forma tan negativa, hasta que Jeff comenzó a ponerle nervioso haciéndole preguntas acerca de su familia, e hizo una nota mental para evitar el tema de la moda de ahora en adelante.

**K&S**

En el momento en que llegaron a la biblioteca, Kurt, por primera vez en su corta vida, había comprendido plenamente todas las capas del significado de 'temor'. Mientras que Chawton Manor de ninguna manera era una pequeña propiedad, ni en tamaño ni en decoración igualaba a lo que Bailey Hall tenía que ofrecer. Nicholas le mostró el hall de entrada, el ala oeste, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de invitados y en este momento, estaban caminando por el pasillo del ala norte, donde estaban las habitaciones de la familia. Era obvio que los sirvientes se encontraban todavía en el proceso de preparar la casa para los lords y las damas - en algunas habitaciones, el mobiliario estaba todavía cubierto bajo sábanas blancas, cuidadosamente cubriendo espejos, sillas y mesas. Otras habitaciones, como el comedor y los dormitorios, habían ya sido limpiados y preparados, así que Kurt pudo admirar las maderas oscuras de las mesas de caoba, y los adornos cuidadosamente elaborados sobre los postes de la cama. Cada habitación tenía su propio encanto, su propio atractivo, y Kurt estaba casi emocionado con el cuidado con que la casa estaba siendo atendida. Así que cuando Nicholas abrió la doble puerta de la biblioteca, Kurt ya estaba bastante emocionado por ver lo que _esta_ sala tenía que ofrecer, y no se sintió decepcionado.

La sala era enorme, más grande que el comedor, y sorprendentemente brillante, incluso en una tarde de finales de octubre. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con estantes y más estantes dividiendo la sala en partes más pequeñas. Bajo las ventanas, sillas y mesas habían sido instaladas para que la gente se sentase y leyera o escribiera, y una gran chimenea ocupaba el centro de la sala, con un puñado de sillones viejos casi descuidadamente dispuestos alrededor de ella. Cerrando los ojos, Kurt captó en una respiración profunda, tomando el olor de los libros a su alrededor: secos, viejos, pero sobre todo reconfortantes. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Nicholas observándole con una expresión que era casi divertida, "¿Asumo que te gusta la biblioteca?"

Kurt asintió, y se acercó a uno de los estantes. "Me encanta", admitió con timidez, rozando sus dedos sobre las portadas de los libros. Había _El Banquete_ de Platón, justo al lado de la _Ética a Nicómaco_ de Aristóteles, ambas, obras que el padre de Kurt le había dado para leer hace años. En el estante de arriba Kurt divisó la _De Re Publica_ y el _De Legibus_ de Cicerón, junto a los gruesos volúmenes de _Historias y Anales_ de Tácito. Deambuló por la estantería y se acercó a otra, donde obras religiosas - sermones, libros de oraciones, Biblias – se apilaban.

No realmente interesado en ellos, Kurt se dio la vuelta hacia el estante opuesto a ese, y él no pudo evitar sonreír cuando leyó los títulos de los volúmenes allí. Algunos los reconoció de inmediato: estaban _Sentido y Sensibilidad_ de Jane Austen, _Oliver Twist_ de Dickens, _El Castillo de Ortranto_ de Walpole. Y había libros de los que había oído hablar, pero nunca había sido capaz de tener en sus manos: los escandalosos _Moll Flanders_ de Daniel Defoe y _Fanny Hill_ de Cleland (Kurt estaba casi seguro que la posesión de estos libros era bastante ilegal), _La tristeza del joven Werther_ de Goethe, _Frankenstein_ de Mary Shelley. Y luego estaban los libros que le parecían casi como viejos amigos: _Canciones de la inocencia_ de Blake, _La visión del Juicio_ de Byron, _Poemas_ de Keats. Sin darse cuenta de su entorno, Kurt extendió el brazo y rozó sus dedos amorosamente a lo largo del lomo de las _Baladas líricas_ de Wordsworth.

"Se nos permite tomar prestados libros de la biblioteca, ¿sabes?"

Habiendo olvidado por un momento que él no estaba solo en la sala, Kurt se estremeció antes de mirar hacia arriba. Nicholas se apoyaba en la estantería, su expresión ahora definitivamente divertida.

"¿Se nos permite?" Kurt le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad, porque no podía apenas imaginar por qué un Lord permitiría que sus criados pidieran prestados libros de su biblioteca, sobre todo desde que estaba casi seguro que estos libros valían una pequeña fortuna.

"Tienes que decirle al señor Moore cuáles deseas pedir prestados, y él lo apunta", Nicholas respondió. "La mayoría no tenemos tiempo de todos modos, no cuando su señoría reside aquí. Demasiado trabajo."

"¿Y a Lord Smythe no le importa?" Kurt le preguntó, todavía un poco dudoso. El otro hombre sólo se encogió de hombros y se movió hacia la ventana. "Él no es tan gran lector, por lo que he oído. Él probablemente piensa que cuando deja que sus lacayos utilicen la biblioteca, por lo menos su padre no coleccionó todos estos volúmenes para nada." Inclinó la cabeza, "¿Quieres echar un vistazo?"

"¿Puedo? ¿Sólo por unos minutos?"

Nicholas se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el alféizar de la ventana, volviendo la cabeza hacia la tarde gris en el exterior. "La luz se habrá ido en un par de minutos de todos modos, y probablemente no vas a tener tiempo para la biblioteca de nuevo, una vez que el señor Moore se apodere de ti. Así que tómate tu tiempo."

Kurt aceptó su oferta, y empiezó a examinar los estantes en serio. A veces agarraba un volumen, pasando las páginas y sonriendo ante palabras familiares. En realidad, sotuvo una novela ante su nariz e inhaló el olor de las páginas, encontrando consuelo en el hecho de que olían igual que los libros que tuvo que dejar atrás.

Mientras se movía alrededor de la biblioteca, había estado tan centrado en los libros que cuando miró a uno de los retratos al lado de la chimenea, se sorprendió al encontrar una mirada muy intensa dirigida hacia él. Con cuidado, dejó la novela que había estado examinando y se movió delante de la pintura, mirando hacia arriba a una cara muy interesante.

"¿Quién es ese? " se oyó a sí mismo preguntar, con la mirada todavía fija en el retrato.

"Ah, ya veo que conociste a nuestro patrón", dijo Nicholas, levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose al lado de Kurt. "Este es Lord Sebastian Edward Smythe segundo."

Kurt no podía sacar sus ojos del retrato. El hombre en él sólo podía ser un par de años mayor que Kurt, y todavía no tan mayor como Nicholas era. Él estaba vestido para la caza - pantalones blancos y una chaqueta de montar de color rojo que realzaba su delgada cintura. Por una fracción de segundo el pensamiento de «_mataría_ por la oportunidad de llevar ese abrigo _solo una vez_ ' cruzó por la mente de Kurt, pero él la sacudió - no vale la pena desear lo que nunca podrás tener - y reanudó el examen del retrato. La cabeza del hombre joven se inclinaba hacia el espectador, su expresión bajo su cabello de color castaño claro - sólo un poco demasiado corto de lo que se consideraba actualmente a la moda en Londres, se dio cuenta Kurt – parecía desafiante. La ligera sonrisa de superioridad en su boca era de confianza en sí mismo, su ceja izquierda ligeramente levantada casi arrogante; pero había una cierta suavidad en la forma en que las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaban apenas de forma diminuta, un indicio de vulnerabilidad alrededor de su boca, una determinación casi desesperada en sus rasgos que dejaron a Kurt desconcertado.

"Se ve muy joven", dijo Kurt, finalmente apartando sus ojos del retrato y mirando a Nicholas de nuevo. "Para un Lord, quiero decir."

"Lo es" el otro hombre respondió. "El retrato es de hace un par de años, por supuesto, pero él ni siquiera tiene veinticinco años todavía. Fue un shock para todos nosotros, cuando su padre y su hermano murieron hace dos años."

Kurt sintió un nudo en el corazón ante las palabras, y miró al retrato de nuevo, sintiendo el impulso irritante de consolar a una persona que nunca había conocido antes, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Su casa en Londres se quemó," Nicholas contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Dos criados, su señoría, y el hijo mayor Frederick no lograron salir fuera del edificio a tiempo. La mayor parte de la calle se quemó hasta que se pudo detener el fuego, pero no hubo otras víctimas. Las otras personas fueron advertidas y abandonaron sus hogares a tiempo, gracias a Dios".

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kurt, y sintió la piel de gallina aumentando en su piel. De repente, la habitación ya no se sentía tan acogedora y reconfortante, y Kurt se alegró de que Nicholas no dejara de hablar, para que la atmósfera sombría no se instalara a su alrededor. "Lord Sebastian estaba devastado. Había pasado la noche en casa de un amigo, y llegó cuando estaban sacando sus cuerpos del edificio." Nicholas negó con la cabeza. "Nunca vi a alguien tan devastado en toda mi vida."

Kurt giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia él, "¿Tú estabas allí?"

Nicholas parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, "Ciertamente. La mayoría de nosotros se trasladan a la ciudad cuando la familia va allí durante la temporada. ¿Lord Shaftesbury no hacía eso?"

Kurt negó con la cabeza, "Él nunca iba a Londres en verano. Él dijo que no podía soportar el calor y el olor. Las únicas veces que iba era cuando él tenía negocios que atender, y sólo se llevaba a dos sirvientes con él."

"¿Así que nunca has estado en la ciudad?"

"No, nunca", Kurt respondió, y no pudo evitar el toque de anhelo en su voz. Debido a que siempre había soñado con viajar: visitar Londres, París, Roma, ver a otras personas, hacer nuevos amigos, pasear por los parques, escuchar conciertos, visitar galerías, conversar con los escritores y pintores y músicos e intelectuales y filósofos, ver la forma de vestir allí, los hombres con sus chalecos pulcros y las mujeres con sus vestidos de verano y sombrillas...

"Bueno, no te hagas ilusiones," Nicholas interrumpió sus ensueños. Por la mirada que dio a Kurt, Kurt se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos tenían que haber sido algo más que obvios, porque Nicholas continuó, "Es muy poco probable que consigas acompañar a Lord Smythe el próximo año. Al año siguiente, tal vez, si tienes suerte y todavía estás con nosotros."

Kurt suprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco - las desalentadoras palabras de Nicholas y la Sra. Seymour no tenían el efecto previsto en él. En todo caso, la seguridad de que su trabajo sería vigilado muy de cerca, le hacía estar aún más decidido a probarse a sí mismo ante ellos. Pero él decidió permanecer en silencio, y se volvió hacia la pintura de nuevo, "Así que, ¿de repente se convirtió en el heredero?"

"La mayoría de la gente estaría feliz de deshacerse de la carga que viene con ser el segundo hijo," Nicholas respondió, pero Kurt se dio cuenta de que él no explicó si Lord Sebastian estaba contento con ello o no. Él no podía imaginar cómo alguien podría posiblemente ser feliz de ver los cadáveres de su hermano y su padre tendidos delante de él. Es extraño cómo se sentía conectado a una persona que nunca había conocido antes, pero había algo en esta pintura y la historia que Nicholas acababa de contarle que tocó algo dentro de él.

"¿Él es bueno?" -preguntó en voz baja. Él estaba tan centrado en el retrato que se dio cuenta sólo después de un segundo de cómo Nicholas vacilaba en dar una respuesta. Cuando Kurt se volvió hacia él, Nicholas estaba mirando fijamente el retrato también, con el ceño fruncido, una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Dándose cuenta de que Kurt lo miraba, sus rasgos se transformaron rápidamente en una expresión indiferente y cautelosa a la que Kurt ya se estaba acostumbrando.

"Ya lo verás por ti mismo, supongo", respondió, señalando con la cabeza hacia la ventana. "Se está haciendo tarde; te mostraré el resto de la propiedad mañana. Probablemente tienes hambre, ¿verdad?"

A la mención de la comida, el estómago de Kurt dio un gruñido indignado. Él sólo había tenido unos pocos bocados de un almuerzo ligero entre el cambio de carruajes en Winchester, pero, al estar demasiado ocupado sintiéndose nervioso y abrumado y nuevo, no se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta ahora. Al oír el estómago de Kurt aceptar su sugerencia, Nicholas sonrió, realmente divertido, y Kurt se sorprendió de lo mucho más joven que el lacayo se veía cuando perdía su expresión precavida por un segundo.

"Vamos, polluelo", dijo, agarrando los hombros de Kurt y llevándolo fuera de la habitación. "Vamos a ver si podemos encontrar algo de comer."

Kurt frunció el ceño y esperó sinceramente que no se quedara con este apodo.

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.<strong> Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, Nick y Jeff van a salir en esta historia y van a tener mucha importancia :) Y sí, lo sé, Sebastian aún no ha salido, pero ya está por salir ;) Y cómo os habréis dado cuenta, hay una diferencia de edad a lo que serían sus edades en canon. Kurt tiene dieciséis años al empezar la historia y Sebastian, tiene unos pocos años más. Más adelante se dice su edad, aún no he llegado a ese capítulo traduciendo y no me acuerdo muy bien, pero si mi memoria no me falla tiene unos veintidos (uno arriba, uno abajo jeje)


	3. Chapter 2

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Gracias a los que dejásteis reviews en el anterior capítulo :)

Y ahora os dejo con la traducción del siguiente capítulo.

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Los próximos días pasaron en un borrón, y Kurt se encontraba totalmente demasiado ocupado para hacer una pausa y reflexionar sobre su nueva vida, menos aún para extrañar la antigua.

El día después de su llegada, el mayordomo, el señor Moore, volvió a Bailey Hall un día antes de lo que todos esperaban, y se presentó a sí mismo de inmediato a Kurt. Thaddeus Robert Moore era un pequeño hombre de unos cuarenta años, que se erguía de forma rígida y tensa ("Como si se hubiera tragado un palo de escoba," Jeff susurró al oído de Kurt cuando él estuvo de pie delante de ellos por primera vez) y parecía ver el mundo, y particularmente a los otros sirvientes desde algún lugar por encima de ellos. Kurt no estaba del todo seguro de si llegaría a gustarle, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Moore gobernaba todo el servicio (con la excepción de la Sra. Seymour, tal vez) con mano de hierro.

Después de mantener un discurso pomposo sobre las tradiciones en Bailey Hall, el honor de la familia y la dignidad que un lacayo en esta propiedad tenía que mantener a toda costa, el Sr. Moore puso a Jeff y a Kurt a trabajar.

Aunque familiarizado con el conjunto de las propias tareas, Kurt pronto se dio cuenta de que había totalmente subestimado el esfuerzo que se necesitaba para llevar una casa tan grande como la de Bailey Hall.

El Sr. Moore, que servía no sólo como mayordomo, sino también como ayuda de cámara de Lord Smythe, primero les motró las habitaciones de la familia en el ala Norte y las habitaciones en el ala oeste de la casa. Mientras que Kurt ya las había visitado con Nicholas, este tour fue completamente diferente, siendo mayormente mucho más práctico. El Sr. Moore no les contó historias sobre la familia, en cambio, abrió todos los armarios y cajones para inspeccionar las camisas blancas, las condiciones de los chalecos de color gris claro o de tono más oscuro, explicando dónde se encontraba todo y, en caso de que alguna vez fueran requeridos para ello, la forma de ayudar a los patrones a vestirse por sí mismos. Ordenó a Jeff y a Kurt pulir la plata, cepillar la ropa. Les enseñó a inspeccionar los muebles y lámparas para ver cualquier polvo que las criadas pudieran haber pasado por alto (una tarea que Kurt odiaba de todo corazón, porque él aborrecía la idea de controlar el trabajo de alguien más - sobre todo cuando estas personas estaban haciendo un buen trabajo por lo que él pudo ver ). Y a pesar de que tenía una ventaja de dos semanas sobre Kurt, a Jeff le costaron tanto como a Kurt sus nuevas tareas - algo que Kurt encontró extrañamente tranquilizador.

Ellos tuvieron que practicar disponer la mesa del desayuno (algo que Jeff y Kurt practicaron durante media hora antes de que el señor Moore estuvo convencido de que lo manejaron sin arrugar la tela), servir la mesa de la cena y el anuncio de los visitantes (una instrucción de tres horas en la que Kurt aprendió mucho acerca de la nobleza rural de Wiltshire). Cada noche y cada mañana durante la primera semana, el Sr. Moore controló no sólo sus ropas, sino también sus cajones y armario, y él inspeccionó sus zapatos para la mancha más pequeña de suciedad. Por suerte, ni una vez, encontró una oportunidad para criticar a Kurt - se preocupaba demasiado por su ropa para que pudieran estar sucias o arrugadas en primer lugar. Jeff, sin embargo, estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener su ropa lo suficientemente ordenada para pasar la inspección del señor Moore, y después de verlo siendo regañado tres noches seguidas, Kurt se aseguró de revisar la ropa de Jeff con tanto cuidado como la suya, recordándole gentilmente que cepillara los zapatos y señalando una camisa arrugada o una costura rasgada. Jeff se lo agradeció enseñándole trucos en los juegos de cartas, algo que Kurt aprendió a encontrar muy entretenido cuando ganó a Nicholas por primera vez y vio al otro lacayo morder su labio inferior en señal de frustración.

Durante esa primera semana, Kurt también llegó a conocer a los demás miembros del servicio. Además de la Sra. Seymour y el Sr. Moore, Nicholas y Jeff, estaba la señora Bertram, la cocinera. Ella estaba llena de parloteo sin fin y buenos consejos, y sus pasteles eran la cosa más deliciosa que Kurt había probado nunca. Ella le pellizcaba la mejilla cada vez que pasaba junto a ella, lo que hacía que Kurt se sintiera joven e incómodo, pero aparte de eso se llevaban espléndidamente. Y luego estaban Beth y Maud, las ayudantes de cocina, ambas un año menores que Kurt, y ambas muy tontas. Cuando la Sra. Bertram no les estaba dando órdenes a su alrededor, estaban riendo y susurrando entre sí. Kurt se dio cuenta de las miradas que les estaban dando a Jeff y a Nicholas, y a veces incluso a él. Él tenía una idea de lo que implicaban estas miradas, pero no estaba completamente seguro de lo que él sentía hacia ellas, por lo que les restaba importancia como una cosa de chica tonta.

Luego estaban las doncellas, Jane, Emma y Harriet. Kurt se llevaba con ellas bastante bien, sobre todo con Jane, a quién realmente parecía gustarle él. Kurt admiraba su actitud natural y la confianza que demostraba con una despreocupación que parecía más acorde a una dama, no a una criada. Cuando él tímidamente hizo un comentario sobre el tema, ella se rio y respondió "Saber que vales algo no está reservado a una determinada clase, tonto. Yo sé lo que puedo hacer y lo que no, así que ¿de qué preocuparse?" Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que este era uno de los mejores consejos que le habían dado, y él trataba de recordarse eso a sí mismo cada vez que el señor Moore le reprendía sobre la plata no estando lo suficientemente brillante.

Conoció a otras personas que eran parte de la vida cotidiana de Bailey Hall: August, el cartero, que traía los diarios y la correspondencia diaria, John, el mozo de cuadra, Maggie, la criada de la leche. Pronto, él aprendió a encontrar su lugar entre esta gente, y aprendió a adaptarse a sus tareas.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba con Jeff y Nicholas. Era casi demasiado fácil que te gustara Jeff: de mente abierta, despreocupado y siempre alegre, incluso temprano en la mañana, cuando Kurt no quería nada más que enterrarse bajo la almohada y dormir durante sólo cinco minutos más. Él le contó a Kurt sinceramente sobre su familia la primera noche que se encontraron uno junto al otro en la oscuridad de su habitación: sobre su padre, que había venido de Irlanda en busca de trabajo, y su madre, que solía ser la criada de las damas en una de las grandes familias de Bath. Acerca de sus dos hermanas y cinco hermanos: sobre Megan que trabajaba como costurera, Max, que había encontrado trabajo en una gran casa en Londres, y Richard, que estaba trabajando para convertirse en carpintero. Jeff recibía una gran cantidad de cartas, desde casa o de uno de sus varios hermanos, y, a veces, cuando Kurt veía al Sr. Moore entregarle a Jeff otra envoltura sobre la mesa del desayuno, no podía evitar sentir una ligera punzada en el pecho.

Nicholas, sin embargo, era un asunto completamente diferente. No es que él fuera hostil hacia Kurt, pero él era tan reservado y cauteloso que Kurt tenía problemas para determinar si a Nicholas le gustaba, o simplemente soportaba su compañía debido a Jeff. Él era tranquilo también, nunca daba su opinión a menos que se la pidieran, pero cuando lo hacía, por lo general daba en el blanco. Lo que hacía que Kurt fuera aún más consciente del hecho de que detrás de esa expresión tranquila, Nicholas estaba probablemente juzgándole. A veces, cuando estaba contando una historia sobre su vida en Chawton, o charlando con Jane sobre libros o la última moda de Londres, él podía sentir los ojos de Nicholas en él, pero cuando se volvía para encontrar la mirada del otro hombre, nunca lograba leer cualquier veredicto en la expresión tranquila de Nicholas - sólo una desatención que a veces hacía que Kurt quisiera gritar de frustración.

Su único consuelo era que Nicholas no se comportaba de forma diferente hacia ningún otro miembro del servicio - con la excepción de Jeff. Nicholas nunca se las arreglaba para mantener su exterior cauteloso cuando estaba cerca del otro chico: Jeff le hacía sonreír y soltar una risita ahogada e incluso a veces reírse, con sólo contar una historia tonta sobre el gato de su familia en casa. La forma en que ambos se llevaban bien hacía que fuera difícil para Kurt creer que Jeff había conocido a Nicholas realmente sólo dos semanas más que Kurt, pero de nuevo - ¿tal vez fue amistad a primera vista?

Cuando no estaban ocupados aprendiendo cómo atender a la familia Smythe, estaban ayudando a las criadas a preparar la propiedad para el regreso de sus señorías (un evento que no había recibido una fecha concreta, aunque el Sr. Moore anunciaba que el aviso de su regreso podría venir cada día y que "tenían que estar preparados como el servicio excelente y fiable que somos"). La limpieza de las habitaciones dio a Kurt la oportunidad de familiarizarse con la propiedad aún más, y pronto se sintió como en casa en la sala grande, el confortable comedor, las salas de dibujo y la exquisita biblioteca.

Con todo esto, Kurt no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada realmente. Cuando caía en la cama por la noche, casi de inmediato caía redondo en el sueño, y cuando estaba despierto el Sr. Moore se aseguraba de mantenerlo ocupado. Cuando tenía tiempo para pensar, sin embargo, pensaba de vuelta a su antigua vida en Chawton, se preguntaba cómo estaría todo el mundo, y si alguien alguna vez iba a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Había recibido dos cartas de la señora Norris, indagando acerca de la vida en Bailey Hall, y él le había respondido con largas cartas sobre el pueblo y la casa y el campo.

Aún así, sus pensamientos no vagaron hacia la gente en Chawton tanto como él habría esperado – ellos estaban también muy a menudo preocupados por la gente de Bailey Hall.

Cuando escuchaba el ronquido suave de Jeff desde la otra cama, se preguntaba acerca de la distancia de Nicholas, sobre cuestiones acerca de la tradición del señor Moore, y, a veces, pensaba en su patrón. Lord Sebastian Edward Smythe, aunque estando ausente, tenía tal presencia en esa casa que Kurt no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo sería él. No había escuchado nada realmente negativo sobre él todavía: Jane le aseguró que Lord Smythe era una persona de trato fácil, sociable y bien educado, de vez en cuando tenía un poco de mal genio, a veces un poco infantil, pero nunca le duraba demasiado. Él era muy moderno en algunos de sus puntos de vista (probablemente porque, como ella le dijo a Kurt en voz baja, había recibido buena parte de su educación en Francia), y nunca se molestaba por algo como un plato roto o el polvo en una repisa de la chimenea, no importa lo mucho que el señor Moore estuviera convencido de lo contrario. Él solía pasar la temporada en Londres y volvía a casa en los meses finales de otoño con algunos amigos para la temporada de caza. El resto del año iba y venía, a veces visitaba a algunos amigos de la zona, a veces hacía viajes a Escocia o a Europa, a veces se alojaba en Bailey Hall por un par de semanas.

Pero Kurt se dio cuenta de que Nicholas, quien había pasado toda su vida en Bailey Hall y probablemente conocía a Lord Smythe mejor que nadie en Bailey Hall (con la excepción del Sr. Moore, tal vez), se negaba a hablar de él, y cómo su expresión se enturbiaba cuando escuchaba a Maud y Beth parloteando acerca de si Lord Smythe finalmente traería a casa a una prometida después de esta temporada. Cuando Kurt le hacía preguntas, éste le daba respuestas vagas, si se tomaba la molestia de responder a ellas, y, finalmente, chasqueó, "No es más que tu patrón, Kurt, nada más, y tú vas a llegar a conocerle en un par de semanas de todos modos. Ahora ¿harás _el favor_ de dejarme en paz?" Como desconcertante que esto fue, no hizo más que añadirse al rompecabezas que era Nicholas, así que Kurt no estuvo demasiado herido por su comportamiento.

Sin embargo, hubo algunsas situaciones en las que Kurt se preguntó sobre su nueva vida. Una tarde, la Sra. Seymour pidió a Jeff, Nicholas y Kurt que empezaran a colocar los muebles de la sala de música, para que Jane y Emma pudieran empezar a limpiar después. Cuando se pusieron a trabajar y Kurt apartó una sábana blanca de un mueble grande, reveló un piano negro debajo de ella. Con cuidado, pasó los dedos sobre la superficie brillante, maravillado por la sensación de la madera pulida debajo de sus dedos. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Jeff, que estaba ayudando a Nicholas doblando una de las sábanas.

"¿Tocas, Kurt?" él preguntó. Kurt asintió, agarrando el tejido y tirando de él ahora completamente fuera del piano, "un poco. Mi madre me enseñó en el piano de nuestros vecinos cuando era pequeño, y continué practicando de vez en cuando con Charlotte, la hija del ama de llaves en Chawton."

Él llevó la sábana a Jeff, que tomó los dos extremos y comenzó a doblarla, y le preguntó al chico rubio, "¿Y tú?"

Jeff negó con la cabeza, con una expresión de pesar en su rostro, "Nunca aprendí cómo. Mi familia estaba muy interesada en el canto sin embargo, y una de mis hermanas nos acompañaba en el piano mientras mis hermanos y yo cantábamos a pleno pulmón las canciones ofensivas que aprendían en el trabajo".

Él sonrió, y luego miró a Nicholas, que estaba ocupado empujando una pequeña mesa de juego de la pared, "Tú tocas Nick, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, lo hago" Nick respondió con calma, sin levantar la vista de su trabajo, "pero no en el piano de Lady Smythe."

Kurt se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Jeff mientras el otro chico le respondió: "He oído algo diferente de Jane. Ella me dijo que Lord Smythe incluso te pidió que tocaras para sus invitados una vez, cuando querían algo de entretenimiento."

La mirada en el rostro de Nicholas se transformó de sorprendido a molesto, y su ceño se arrugó mientras empujaba con más fuerza la inocente mesa de juego, su voz distante, "Sólo durante un invierno, cuando estábamos atrapados por la nieve. Todo el mundo necesitaba un poco de entretenimiento."

"Sí, pero tú..." Jeff empezó a preguntar, pero Nicholas lo interrumpió, su voz áspera y más angustiada de lo que Kurt nunca le había escuchado antes, "Toqué una vez, y la mayoría de mi público ya estaba borracho en ese momento. Fin de la historia, Jeff. Kurt, ¿me ayudarías con el sofá?"

Rápidamente se acercó a la otra punta de la habitación, y Jeff disparó a Kurt una mirada burlona, una que Kurt respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Él nunca entendía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Nicholas de todos modos, y no era la primera vez que lo oyó dar una respuesta cortante, pero era la primera vez que fue testigo de que no fuera otra cosa que agradable con Jeff. Sintiendo algún tipo de dolor enterrado o molestia en ese recuerdo por el que Jeff había preguntado, Kurt fue a ayudar a Nicholas con el sofá, fingiendo no darse cuenta de cómo Nicholas estaba evitando su mirada o la de Jeff. Durante unos minutos, todos ellos trabajaron en silencio, pero Jeff, que nunca estaba abatido por mucho tiempo, finalmente golpeó su hombro juguetonamente contra el de Nicholas y le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿alguna posibilidad de que nos darás una demostración de tu talento?"

"Definitivamente no, Jeff," Nicholas respondió, mirando con incredulidad: "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sucedería si la Sra. Seymour o el Sr. Moore nos pillaran?"

"Oh, por favor, los dos están abajo en la cocina, hablando con la señora Bertram acerca de la despensa y lo que hay que abastecer antes de que su Señoría regrese," Jeff respondió, "No hay manera de que nos vayan a escuchar."

"Cuando digo no, Jeffrey, por lo general significa no", Nicholas respondió, pero su voz había perdido la nota dura de antes. Jeff chasqueó la lengua, decepcionado, y luego se giró para mirar a Kurt, "¿Y tú, Kurt?"

"No voy a entretenerte tampoco, Jeff," respondió Kurt, poniendo los ojos en blanco y caminando hacia las ventanas, "Porque voy a estar ocupado ayudando a Nicholas a desmontar las cortinas, mientras que tú comienzas con ese armario de ahí."

Jeff hizo pucheros y se quejó de que el armario era demasiado pesado, pero Kurt simplemente resopló y no le hizo caso. Cuando Nicholas se unió a él y se subió arriba de un taburete para llegar a las cortinas, le dio a Kurt una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, y esas eran tan _raras_ que Kurt felizmente le devolvió la sonrisa, y a él ni siquiera le importó _terriblemente_ cuando un minuto después, Nicholas dejó caer accidentalmente una de las cortinas, que cuidadosamente se plegó sobre Kurt, rociando una fina capa de polvo en su ropa y dejándole tosiendo y estornudando.

Todavía se molestó, principalmente debido a la ropa. Pero sólo un poco.

Kurt acababa de parar de toser cuando Emma irrumpió en la habitación, con el rostro rojo de correr.

"Aquí está", exclamó, casi sin aliento. "Todos vosotros bajad de inmediato."

"¿Por qué?" Nicholas preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ante la doncella, "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"El señor Moore acaba de recibir la carta. Su Señoría regresa mañana".

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Todo después del anuncio de Emma fue encajando en un gran borrón de muebles que necesitaban pulirse, flores dispuestas en las ventanas, botas que eran limpiadas y cortinas siendo corridas. Kurt prácticamente volaba arriba y abajo de las escaleras. La Sra. Seymour y el señor Moore mandaban a todos a su alrededor, gritando órdenes, regañando a todo el que estuviera haciendo algo mal, y en general ordenando que se dieran prisa. Al parecer, estaban acostumbrados a que Lord Smythe diera sólo un corto plazo antes del aviso de su llegada, y se las arreglaron para preparar mucho en las últimas semanas, pero todavía había mucho que hacer.<p>

Era más de medianoche cuando Kurt se derrumbó en la cama, sintiéndose más cansado de lo que podía recordar haberse sentido alguna vez antes. Jeff sólo gemía y sólo pudo quitarse las botas y desvestirse de su ropa antes de que se metiera debajo de las sábanas y en pocos minutos empezara suavemente a roncar.

Kurt se encargó de doblar su ropa perfectamente a pesar de su agotamiento, pero cuando por fin se encontró en la oscuridad, acurrucado contra la almohada, se encontró incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Mañana sabría cómo su vida en Bailey Hall en realidad sería, y no sólo en los meses de ausencia de Lord Smythe, sino durante la época en que en realidad habría personas que habitarían la casa, Lords y Ladies y tal vez otros sirvientes.

Y luego estaba Lord Smythe. Kurt se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago y enterró la cara en la almohada. Desde que Nicholas le había contado la historia de la familia de Sebastian, en la biblioteca, Kurt no podía dejar de preguntarse acerca de cómo Lord Smythe estaba lidiando con eso. Habiendo experimentado la pérdida tan a menudo y tan recientemente, Kurt sentía compasión por el otro hombre, aunque él nunca lo hubiera conocido. Y luego Nicholas renuente a hablar de él, y la incapacidad de Jane de dar una explicación completa sobre su carácter...

No se trataba sólo de conocer a su patrón, Kurt se dio cuenta mientras lentamente comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Tenía realmente curiosidad por saber quién era Sebastian Edward Smythe.

Así que cuando él se encontraba de pie delante de la puerta con los otros sirvientes a la mañana siguiente, alineados en dos filas, una frente a la otra, y esperando la llegada de su amo, la mayor parte de su somnolencia persistente fue sustituida por curiosidad, la cual aumentó rápidamente cuando un carruaje finalmente apareció tras los últimos árboles de la calzada.

El conductor detuvo el carruaje justo en frente de la casa. Kurt pudo sentir cómo Jeff, junto a él, se irguió un poco más, entonces una puerta hizo un sonido metálico y se oyeron risas y voces, aunque sus ojos permanecieron en un lugar muy lejos en el horizonte.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, mi Lord," Kurt oyó al Sr. Moore decir. Él no lo pudo evitar, volvió la cabeza sólo los más mínimo para robar una rápida mirada a ellos por el rabillo del ojo. El Sr. Moore se inclinaba mientras que la Sra. Seymour se había hundido en una profunda reverencia. De pie delante de ellos estaba el patrón de Kurt, y otro hombre que Kurt nunca había visto antes. Lord Smythe parecía mayor que en su retrato, Kurt decidió, y él era más alto de lo que Kurt había esperado que fuera, pero eso es realmente todo lo que Kurt pudo determinar antes de que él se apresurara a ajustar sus ojos, mirando a la distancia de nuevo.

"Espero que su viaje fuera satisfactorio" el Sr. Moore habló de nuevo.

"Estuvo bien, gracias Moore," respondió una voz, una voz que era profunda y firme y sonaba un poco ronca, y era totalmente muy diferente de lo que Kurt había estado imaginando. "¿Supongo que las habitaciones de invitados han sido preparadas?"

"Naturalmente, mi Lord", dijo el señor Moore, y Kurt casi tuvo que sonreír sarcásticamente cuando pensó en la cantidad de trabajo que había detrás de ese simple "naturalmente". Él podía oír los pasos crujiendo en la grava que se estaban acercando a Kurt y al resto de los sirvientes. "¿Puedo preguntar cuando los otros invitados llegarán?"

"En algún momento de mañana, supongo," la voz de Lord Smythe contestó con tono despreocupado, "Reginald y yo nos cansamos de su compañía y decidimos viajar por delante."

"Para tener una noche en paz", otra voz dijo, y a Kurt no le gustó esta voz en absoluto. Sonaba artificial, desdeñoso y presuntuoso, y Kurt tuvo la sensación de que las palabras tenían otro significado para ellos, un significado que él no podía comprender del todo. Frente a él, pudo ver la expresión de Nicholas, y por un breve momento, una sombra pasó sobre el rostro del primer lacayo cuando escuchó las palabras del amigo de Lord Smythe. Luego se había ido, y Kurt fue sacudido de su contemplación por una voz mordaz junto a él, que preguntó, "¿Y qué tenemos aquí?"

El Sr. Moore respondió al instante, "Estos serían sus nuevos lacayos, mi Lord, el señor Jeffrey Crawford y el Sr. Kurt Hummel."

Kurt y Jeff lograron hacer una reverencia en perfecta sincronía - Kurt se sintió un poco orgulloso - y cuando ellos miraron de nuevo hacia arriba, Kurt se encontró por primera vez cara a cara con su nuevo patrón.

Lo primero que se dio cuenta es que Lord Smythe estaba impecablemente vestido: el chaleco gris ceniciento destacaba su alta y delgada silueta, y sus botas negras de montar - sólo enfangadas muy ligeramente después de lo que debía haber sido un largo viaje - debían ser la última moda en Londres. La expresión de su cara era relajada y despreocupada, y por mucho que Kurt intentó encontrar señales del dolor que el hombre había experimentado en su vida, tratar de encontrar pistas de cuánto la pérdida de su familia y la carga de su posición le afectaban, buscó en vano. Aún así, Lord Smythe era muy atractivo, a pesar de no ser bello, no en el sentido clásico de la palabra. Carecía de afabilidad en general, pero llevaba en sí mismo tanta confianza descuidada, tanta comodidad que Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por él - aunque sólo fuera porque Lord Smythe seguía siendo un enigma para él.

En este momento, los ojos de Lord Smythe estaban recorriendo a Jeff, quedándose con la cara bonita y hermosa del muchacho, y si el ligero alzamiento de la ceja izquierda era cualquier cosa, él aprobaba a este nuevo lacayo.

Entonces, él se volvió hacia Kurt.

Kurt atrapó sólo un corto vistazo dentro de unos penetrantes ojos verdes antes de que él ajustara su mirada y mirara a Nicholas de nuevo, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a los ojos de Lord Smythe directamente de nuevo. Lord Smythe lo miró por una fracción de segundo antes de que sus labios se transformaranen una sonrisa de medio lado, con una sonrisa que se convertiría en _oh_ tan familiar para Kurt durante los próximos meses.

"Sra. Seymour," dijo, sonriendo y volviéndose a su ama de llaves, "Creo que ha cometido un error."

La Sra. Seymour palideció ante sus palabras. Es evidente que ella no escuchaba eso a menudo, y claramente ella estaba mortificada, "¿Un error, mi Lord?"

Lord Smythe asintió con gravedad, "me temo que sí. ¿No sabe que el Parlamento aprobó una ley que limita el trabajo infantil seriamente hace unos años?" Él miró a Kurt de nuevo, la sonrisa en su cara nada más que malvada, "Podríamos tener problemas graves por dar una ocupación a tiempo completo a un niño de doce años de edad."

Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ante las palabras humillantes, y sus manos involuntariamente se apretaron en un puño. El amigo de Lord Smythe en realidad empezó a reírse, mientras que Lord Smythe siguió sonriendo a Kurt como si él fuera la persona más divertida desde Chaucer. Kurt se mordía el interior de la mejilla, teniendo cuidado de no mostrar cómo de humillado se sentía. La Sra. Seymour comenzó a parlotear, pero Lord Smythe le hizo un gesto con la mano para que callara, todavía mirando a Kurt, "¿Cuántos años tienes, chico?"

"Dieciséis, mi Lord," Kurt logró decir con los dientes apretados. Lord Smythe levantó las cejas, y una falsa sorpresa dio tono a sus palabras cuando dijo, "¿Dieciséis? Querido Señor, sin duda los escondes muy bien." Se volvió a la Sra. Seymour nuevamente, "Sra. Seymour, asegúrese de darle de beber un vaso extra de leche todos los días. Tal vez él nos sorprenda y crezca hasta convertirse en un adulto."

Sin otra mirada a Kurt o a cualquier otro sirviente, empezó a hacer su camino hacia la casa, acompañado por su amigo que no dejaba de reír - oh en serio, incluso si no hubiera sido a expensas de Kurt, no fue tan _divertido_ - y la Sra. Seymour y el señor Moore, que se apresuraron detrás de él.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Kurt finalmente volvió la cabeza para mirar tras ellos. Sólo débilmente oía las palabras de Jane que se compadecían de él, oyó chistes de Jeff que trataban de consolarlo, o sintió la mano de Nicholas en su hombro.

Cómo de equivocado había estado sobre Lord Smythe siendo una persona amable o incluso simpática. Sebastian Edward Smythe, Kurt decidió mientras miraba fijamente detrás del chaleco gris, era la persona más maleducada y arrogante que Kurt había conocido en toda su vida.

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.<strong> Bueno, aquí llegó Sebastian, para todos los que pedíais cuando saldría ;) Espero comentarios.


	4. Chapter 3

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Como siempre agradecer a todos los que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo. A los que no tenéis cuenta en ff os respondo ahora: _Guest_ (sí, Sebastian ha echo una entrada triunfal y es muy Sebastian, como bien has dicho); _Isse DeLuna_ (te entiendo en lo de la risa y la intriga, todo al mismo tiempo XD); _Naomi Paz y Cannelle Vert_ (ambas me preguntais si el fic está terminado y si he hablado con la autora al respecto: bueno, primero de todo el fic no está terminado aún, va por el capítulo 22 en este momento. Sí, hablé con la autora, Nalasan, antes de ponerme a traducirlo y ella me aseguró que tiene toda la intención de terminarlo. De hecho, esta misma semana publicó en su tumblr, de nuevo, que está determinada a acabar el fic, pero que ha tenido algunos problemas de bloqueo y por eso se está demorando un poco con el siguiente capítulo, pero que ya está escribiéndolo...así que no está terminado pero no es un fic abandonado, como ha asegurado la autora. Espero que esto responda a vuestras dudas. Podéis ir al tumblr de la autora (nalasan (punto) tumblr (punto) com), si queréis leer lo que dice con sus propias palabras.

Y ahora os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

"Estoy seguro de que no lo hizo con mala intención", dijo Jeff, reajustando su cuello por la que debía ser la decimoquinta vez desde que parecía que no podía dejar de juguetear con él.

Kurt, que estaba peinando su pelo delante de su pequeño espejo, resopló con enojo: "Incluso si él no lo hizo con mala intención, ¡eso no lo convierte en menos arrogante, engreído, insolente rastrero!"

Desde su encuentro con Lord Smythe esa mañana, Kurt había estado hirviendo por dentro con ira. Cuando él ayudó a subir el equipaje de Sir Reginald y Lord Smythe hasta sus respectivas habitaciones, durante el té, incluso mientras se vestía para la que sería su primera cena oficial en Bailey Hall, se encontraba incapaz de calmarse.

A pesar de que había escuchado una parte justa de historias sobre los amos tratando a sus empleados o trabajadores sin amabilidad, cruelmente, o incluso abusando de ellos; hasta ese mismo momento, nunca había experimentado personalmente a un superior social explotando su posición tan hirientemente como Lord Smythe lo había hecho hace un par de horas, y dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiera haberle preparado para ello.

Aún así, a pesar de que a él le gustaría negarlo, Kurt tenía que admitir, aunque sólo fuera para sí mismo, que una pequeña, realmente bastante pequeña parte de esa ira, era su propia culpa. En los últimos días, Kurt había creado una imagen de Lord Smythe en su cabeza, una imagen que a pesar de todos sus agujeros sin cubrir había sido obligada a ser aplastada por la realidad. Por supuesto, Lord Smythe no era un amable joven de luto por la pérdida de su familia; por supuesto que no era un patrón amigable con quien Kurt podría haber sido capaz de intercambiar algunas palabras agradables al servir en la cena.

Pero a pesar de las esperanzas poco realistas de Kurt, nada excusaba las palabras mortificantes de Lord Smythe esa mañana. Y aunque apreciaba los intentos de Jeff para animarlo, en el fondo de su corazón Kurt sabía que Lord Smythe era muy consciente del efecto que sus palabras tendrían sobre Kurt, y que conseguir este efecto fue planeado muy deliberadamente.

Él estiró con impaciencia el flequillo que no acababa de asentarse de la forma que Kurt quería. "Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo", insistió, "Ese malvado, arrogante..."

"Realmente no deberías ponerte tan nervioso por ello", dijo Jeff, chocando su hombro juguetonamente contra Kurt. "Sabes que no te ves como si tuvieras doce." Él sonrió, "Trece, por lo menos."

A pesar de las bromas juguetonas de Jeff, Kurt no podía sonreír. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, el insulto había tocado una fibra sensible. Kurt era muy consciente de que todavía era pequeño para su edad, que su voz seguía sin ver ningún signo de desarrollo hacia la profunda voz de barítono de su padre, que sus mejillas eran aún un poco regordetas (lo cual era probablemente la razón por la que a la Sra. Bertram le encantaba pellizcarlas tanto).

Él estaba bastante inseguro sobre su aspecto, algo de lo cual la mayoría de las veces tenía éxito en ocultar detrás de la ropa impecable y una sana confianza en sus habilidades. Pero tener sus inseguridades más profundas sacadas a la luz y que se rieran de ellas en frente de todo el personal de la casa era más de lo que era capaz de superar en unas pocas horas.

"Sólo bajemos", dijo Kurt, finalmente, decidiendo que su cabello se veía tan bien como podía estar. "El señor Moore estará aquí para llamarnos en cualquier momento, y ellos empezarán la cena pronto."

Lo peor de ello, Kurt pensó mientras bajaban por las escaleras y entraban directos en una cocina rebosante de energía, es que él en realidad no podía hablar de ello, y mucho menos quejarse de ello. Claro, él podía decir algo a Jeff, y teniendo en cuenta la mirada que Jane le lanzó a él mientras se apresuraba a su lado y le daba brevemente a su brazo un apretón reconfortante, también ella sospechaba lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza. Pero nunca podía decir algo sobre ellos en presencia del Sr. Moore o la Sra. Seymour.

Como empleado al que se le pagaba, como sirviente, no tenía más remedio que recibir en silencio cualquier insulto que Lord Smythe decidiera lanzarle.

"Kurt".

No importa cuánto doliera.

"Kurt".

O degradante fuera.

"Kurt".

Sobresaltado, Kurt miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Nicholas frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" el otro hombre le preguntó, y Kurt miró hacia abajo al ver que él estaba sosteniendo una fuente con carne en sus manos que estaba sólo medio llena, y mucho menos decorada aún. A toda prisa, la dejó sobre la mesa de nuevo y murmuró, "Nada", y se giró para encontrar algo que estuviera listo para ser llevado a la sala del comedor.

Nicholas siguió frunciendo el ceño ante él durante un segundo, antes de decir, "¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado, Kurt?"

Antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de responder, Nicholas ya lo había agarrado por los hombros y lo estaba empujando suavemente fuera de la cocina a un rincón tranquilo en medio del pasillo.

"Nicholas, la sopa está casi lista, no creo que debamos..." Objetó Kurt, esperando en cualquier momento ser descubierto y gritado o por la Sra. Seymour o por el Sr. Moore. Nicholas ignoró sus objeciones, en cambio, él frunció el ceño ante Kurt y lo interrumpió, "Sé que estás molesto por lo que pasó, pero tienes que superarlo. Ahora."

En vez de responder, Kurt se encontró a sí mismo boquiabierto ante el otro hombre por un segundo, incapaz de comprender de dónde provenía esta solicitud, "¿Qué?"

"Tienes que dejar de sentir lástima por ti mismo", dijo Nicholas, mirando a Kurt fijamente a los ojos. "Sé que piensas que se te ha tratado injustamente..."

"He sido tratado injustamente," Kurt insistió. Su objeción se encontró con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros por parte de Nicholas, "Incluso si lo has sido, no puedes dejar mostrar eso esta noche. Así que te aconsejo que cambies tu cara y te pongas a trabajar."

Kurt no pudo evitarlo, resopló de una manera muy poco caballerosa antes de susurrar con furia, "Tu patrón, quién nunca me había visto antes y no sabe nada sobre mí, me llamó _niño_ en frente de todos."

"Yo sé lo que él te ha llamado, Kurt," Nicholas respondió, "Yo estaba presente cuando lo hizo, y como te habrás dado cuenta, no estoy tratando de excusar su comportamiento, pero los hechos son los siguientes: Tú estás a punto de servir en la cena de Lord Smythe, y no puedes hacer eso mientras parece que no hay nada que te gustaría más que verter la sopa en sus pantalones".

Esa imagen era ciertamente tentadora, y si hubo un corto destello de maldad en los ojos de Kurt, no pasó desapercibido por Nicholas.

"No vas a hacerlo, Kurt", dijo, con un tono que tuvo un cierto carácter definitivo en el mismo. "Si vas a servir, vas a hacer todo lo posible para parecerte al fiel sirviente que te pagan para que seas. Confía en mí cuando digo que el señor Moore no aceptará nada menos que eso." Su mirada barrió el rostro de Kurt por última vez antes de añadir, "_yo_ no aceptaré nada menos que eso."

Sin otra mirada a Kurt, Nicholas se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a la cocina. Kurt se quedó mirando detrás de él por un momento, antes de que diera un gemido y dejara caer la cabeza contra la pared blanca y fría.

Por un momento, él se concentró en la respiración, en el sonido de su propio latido del corazón, rápido en sus oídos. Él quería estar enojado con Nicholas, y sabía que no tenía derecho a estar enojado con él, pero él había estado alterado todo el día y estaba empezando a estar cansado. Lo peor es que Nicholas en realidad tenía algo de razón, tanto y como Kurt odiara admitirlo. En menos de media hora iba a estar cara a cara con Lord Smythe, y tan tentador como un accidente con la sopera sin duda sería, no podía dejar mostrar cuánto las palabras de Lord Smythe le habían afectado - aunque sólo fuera para no concederle la satisfacción de ver a Kurt molesto.

De repente, Kurt se sintió muy cansado. Todo este día resultó ser mucho más complicado de lo que hubiera esperado, y estaba lejos de haber terminado todavía. Con un suspiro, se alejó de la pared y tomó una respiración profunda, recordando las palabras de Jane antes de levantar la cabeza en alto y caminar de regreso a la cocina.

"Saber que vales algo no está reservado a una determinada clase, Kurt."

Tenía la sensación de que él tendría que recordarse eso a sí mismo un par de veces esa noche.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en lo ridículo que era tener a tres lacayos y el mayordomo esperando para una cena para sólo dos personas. Pero desde que el señor Moore golpeó a Jeff en la cabeza con una toalla después de que el otro chico hiciera una observación similar, y rápidamente comenzó uno de sus tantos monólogos sobre la tradición y la dignidad, Kurt había aprendido la lección para no expresar sus dudas en voz alta.<p>

La cena en sí (la primera cena completa que había visto a la señora Bertram hacer) era maravillosa: Sopa juliana, salmón a la parrilla, escalopes de ternera con setas, múltiples platos llenos de ostras, una fuente de fruta, y un pastel de limón gigante con algún tipo de glaseado blanco y verde que se veía positivamente delicioso. Kurt estaba acabando de equilibrar el plato con la tarta con mucho cuidado en la mesa lateral, donde el resto de la comida ya estaba esperando para ser servida, cuando casi chocó con Lord Smythe, que eligió este momento para entrar en el comedor.

"Perdone, mi Lord" Kurt se disculpó rápidamente y en voz baja, con los ojos fijos cuidadosamente en el pastel que se tambaleó ligeramente mientras Kurt estabilizó el plato en sus manos. Él estaba decidido a seguir de largo, hacer caso omiso de su señoría lo mejor que pudiera, pero la voz seca de Lord Smythe lo detuvo, "No importa...Kurt, ¿verdad?"

Kurt asintió, sus ojos todavía sobre el pastel, "Sí, su señoría".

Lord Smythe estuvo callado durante un segundo y, finalmente, Kurt sólo tuvo que mirar hacia arriba desde debajo de sus pestañas para determinar por qué Lord Smythe no se había alejado todavía. Encontró que el otro hombre estaba mirándole de una forma que estaba haciéndole _muy_ incómodo, su mirada moviéndose lentamente sobre los hombros de Kurt, por su pecho y sus piernas, y luego subiendo de nuevo para encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt. Él sonrió abiertamente, completamente sin ninguna vergüenza, y preguntó, "¿Has tomado ya tu vaso de leche, muchacho?"

Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban de nuevo, ya fuera por el recuerdo de aquel encuentro humillante anterior o por ser abordado como "muchacho", él no estaba seguro. En cuanto a la pregunta, de hecho, él se había quedado mirando el tarro de la leche durante un minuto entero esa tarde, antes de decidir que iba a tomar el té sin ella - , posiblemente, para el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, él creyó que era más seguro mentir con los dientes apretados, "Sí, mi Lord."

Lord Smythe seguía sonriéndole (y Kurt se encontró con ganas de hacer lo de la sopera de nuevo), su mirada de nuevo bajando por el cuerpo de Kurt mientras él respondía, "Bueno, no puedo decir que esté mostrando ningún efecto por el momento. Pero no te preocupes, muchacho, estoy seguro de que te tendremos afeitándote bastante pronto".

Kurt sintió que sus dedos se apretaban alrededor del plato que estaba llevando, sintiendo la cara enrojecida y caliente y los dientes mordiendo abajo en el interior de la mejilla con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Él no sabía qué responder, porque las únicas respuestas aceptables serían "Sí, mi Lord" o incluso "Gracias mi Lord." Y él no podía decidirse a decir nada por el estilo, porque se negaba a reconocer cualquier sumisión a los insultos de su patrón.

Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente a Lord Smythe, quien sólo sonreía con superioridad como si supiera exactamente qué tipo de batalla estaba pasando en la mente de Kurt.

Por suerte, él se salvó de la respuesta, porque de repente Nicholas estaba de pie junto a él, preguntándole con voz calmada "¿Hay algún problema, mi Lord?" Su expresión era cuidadosamente vacía, pero Kurt tuvo la sensación de que Nicholas había sentido lo que estaba pasando, y había llegado al rescate de Kurt.

Lord Smythe aparentemente también lo detectó, porque él puso los ojos en blanco y respondió, "Ningún problema, gracias, Nicholas. Estaba sólo..._ admirando_..." sus ojos brillaron con malicia mientras se lanzaron rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de Kurt una vez más, "...el pastel de limón de la Sra. Bertram. Realmente extrañé su cocina en Londres."

"Estoy seguro de que lo hizo, mi Lord," Nicholas respondió, "Es difícil encontrar una cocinera que iguale sus habilidades."

Él miró a Kurt e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha, y Kurt tomó con gusto la oportunidad para murmurar, "Si me disculpa, mi Lord" y se apresuró a pasar por delante de ellos y dejar el pastel en la mesa de la comida, no en un momento demasiado tarde, porque entonces Sir Reginald, el amigo de Lord Smythe, entró en la sala.

Era la primera vez que Kurt tenía la oportunidad de mirarlo de cerca, y no se encontró demasiado aficionado a lo que vio. Sir Reginald era un hombre de unos treinta años, más bien pequeño, con un cuerpo atlético y una tez clara. Sus ropas estaban a la moda, y aunque él no las llevara con la despreocupación sin esfuerzo que Lord Smythe se las arreglaba para mostrar, él debía ser considerado atractivo. Sin embargo, a Kurt no le gustó la mirada de sus ojos o la expresión hipócrita en su rostro mientras él saludaba a Lord Smythe, su voz sólo un pizca demasiado suave y demasiado amigable. En general, Kurt estaba seguro de que Sir Reginald era un hombre bastante desagradable - lo que, sin duda, le hacía el compañero perfecto para Lord Smythe.

Pero ahora los dos hombres estaban sentados , y Kurt no tuvo más tiempo para alimentar su aprehensión hacia Lord Smythe o a su amigo, porque él estaba ocupado recordando todo lo que el señor Moore y Jeff le habían dicho acerca de servir en la cena. Fue sólo después de que lograron los tres primeros platos sin ningún error que Kurt empezó a relajarse. Es cierto que Jeff una vez casi se olvidó de tomar el tenedor de servir con el plato del cerdo asado, pero Nicholas se dio cuenta antes de que él hubiera llegado a la mesa y fue a buscar el tenedor, lo que significaba que hasta el momento, lo estaban haciendo bien.

Sin embargo, a pesar de concentrarse en su tarea, Kurt no estaba tan distraído como para no espiar la conversación de los dos hombres que disfrutaban de su cena.

En general, es sabido que se esperaba que los sirvientes ignoren lo que estaban obligados a escuchar, pero en la práctica, eso era una tarea imposible de lograr: si uno se desconectaba de la conversación, es más probable que se perdiera una pregunta o una solicitud dirigida a él, y eso era algo que ningún lacayo jamás se podía permitir. Así, Kurt hizo todo lo posible para parecer completamente indiferente al escuchar con atención la conversación - y no sólo porque él estuviera muy interesado en tener noticias de Londres.

Como él pronto determinó, Sir Reginald era bastante tedioso como compañero de conversación. Cada vez que encontraba un tema en el que Lord Smythe parecía interesado, o una broma que el otro hombre encontraba divertida, él se aferraba a ella, repitiendo y parafraseándola durante tanto tiempo que Kurt se aburría con sólo escucharle desde la distancia. Lord Smythe simplemente seguía llevando una sonrisa ligeramente divertida, aunque Kurt no podía sacarse la sensación de que esa sonrisa no estaba dirigida a las cosas intencionalmente divertidas que a Sir Reginald se le ocurrían, sino más bien a sus esfuerzos por mantener a Lord Smythe entretenido.

A pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para parecer impertérrito por el tedio insoportable que era Sir Reginald, algo debía estar mostrándose en su rostro, porque cuando él se inclinó para ofrecer a Lord Smythe la bandeja de fruta, el otro hombre atrajo su mirada, y su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de que guiñara el ojo brevemente a Kurt.

Kurt caminó rápidamente de vuelta a la mesa auxiliar, sintiendo su piel cosquilleando con irritación. Él no podía entender el comportamiento de Lord Smythe - En un minuto lo insultaba a la cara, y al siguiente se comportaba como si él y Kurt fueran confidentes que comparten una broma privada. El otro hombre seguía desconcertándolo, pero Kurt se ocuparía a partir de ahora en educar su expresión en la indiferencia, incluso con más cuidado que antes, debido a que sólo podía imaginar cómo Sir Reginald reaccionaría en caso de que se diera cuenta que Lord Smythe se burlaba de él en presencia de un sirviente.

Con el tiempo, la conversación giró en torno a Londres, y Lord Smythe pareció mucho más dispuesto a participar en ese tema. Ellos hablaron acerca de los nuevos conocidos que habían hecho, bailes y partidas de cartas a las que asistieron, pero para pesar de Kurt, ninguno de ellos parecía estar muy interesado en hablar de la moda o el arte o los lugares que a él le encantaría tanto visitar. Sin embargo, él absorbía cada palabra, y pensaba en un momento en el que él sería capaz de explorar la ciudad por sí mismo.

Sir Reginald estaba justo a la mitad de volver a contar, por segunda vez, un encuentro divertido con una joven dama en un concierto (aunque por qué cualquier joven dama buscaría la compañía de Sir Reginald estaba más allá de la imaginación de Kurt), cuando Lord Smythe de repente se puso de pie y empujó la silla hacia atrás, dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa.

"Bueno Reginald, fue una noche muy agradable. Buenas noches."

Sir Reginald, parecía bastante estupefacto, miró a Lord Smythe y repitió, "¿Buenas noches?"

"Bueno, me siento un poco cansado después de nuestro viaje, y los otros llegarán mañana temprano," Lord Smythe dijo, "Así que, me voy a la cama. Te veré por la mañana."

"Pero…", Sir Reginald balbuceaba, "Pero Sebastian, yo pensé..."

"Yo sé lo que _pensabas_, Reginald" Lord Smythe dijo, "Pero honestamente, pensar no es realmente lo que haces mejor, ¿verdad?"

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia donde Nicholas estaba de pie, "Nicholas, si fueras tan amable de venir conmigo, tengo algunas cosas que todavía tienen que ser desempaquetadas. Sr. Moore, no le necesito esta noche, Nick puede ayudarme mientras esté allí de todos modos."

Nicholas inclinó la cabeza en un acuerdo silencioso, manteniendo la puerta abierta cuando Lord Smythe, sin ninguna última mirada a Sir Reginald, salió de la habitación.

"Buenas noches, mi Lord", dijo el señor Moore, capturando la mirada de Kurt y asintiendo con la cabeza hacia donde Sir Reginald se sentaba, su expresión seguía siendo una de la irritación y molestia apenas disimulada. Kurt, pillando la indirecta, se acercó a Sir Reginald, y suavemente le preguntó, "¿Quiere que le muestre su habitación, señor?"

Cuando Sir Reginald miró hacia arriba, Kurt se dio cuenta de que eso había sido precisamente lo que no debía decir. Su ira estaba ahora ya no contenida, y su rostro se había mudado en una fea mueca de ira. Antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, Sir Reginald levantó la mano y en un rápido movimiento tiró su copa de cristal, que se rompió en mil pedazos minúsculos en el suelo y salpicó vino por todos los pantalones y zapatos de Kurt antes de que él se apresurara a dar un paso atrás.

"¡Mira lo que hiciste, torpe tonto!," Sir Reginald dijo brutalmente, "Sr. Moore, exijo que reporte este incidente a Lord Smythe y se castigue al muchacho por su torpeza." Se levantó de su asiento y asintió con la cabeza a Jeff, "Tú ahí, muéstrame mi habitación."

Jeff, que estaba mirando tan sorprendido por el desorden en la alfombra como Kurt seguía estándolo, asintió con la cabeza a toda prisa y caminó hacia la puerta y, con una última mirada de pesar a Kurt, la cerró detrás de Sir Reginald.

Kurt todavía estaba de pie junto a la mesa, sintiendo el vino filtrándose a través de sus pantalones y escuchando las esquirlas de cristal crujiendo bajo sus zapatos. Por último, sintió una mano en su hombro, y miró hacia arriba para encontrar al Sr. Moore que estaba de pie a su lado.

"Vamos, Kurt," dijo, "Tenemos que limpiar esto y llevar los platos a la cocina."

"Señor Moore," dijo Kurt, desesperado por arreglar lo que pudiera ser arreglado, "Por favor, yo no lo hice..."

"Sé que no fue tu culpa", dijo el señor Moore, y su voz era más suave de lo que Kurt nunca había escuchado. "Pero todavía tengo que decirle a Lord Smythe sobre el incidente."

Kurt cerró los ojos. Esto no podía ser peor, ¿no?

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Kurt se sentía incapaz de enfrentar a nadie.<p>

Él no quiere encontrarse con la mirada comprensiva de Jeff, no quería sentir la mirada de lástima de Jane sobre él, no quería ni siquiera oír las tranquilas preguntas de Nicholas. Lo único que quería era alejarse de todo y alejarse de lo que debía ser uno de los días más terribles de su vida.

Así que después de que él hubiera bajado el último plato a la Sra. Bertram, se deslizó sigilosamente fuera de la cocina y subió por la escalera, pasando de puntillas por un pasillo vacío y finalmente entrando en una habitación, que él sabía estaría desierta, ahora que su señoría y Sir Reginald se habían retirado por la noche.

La biblioteca estaba oscura, pero un pequeño rayo de luz de luna iluminaba lo suficiente para que Kurt distinguiera las estanterías y las sillas. Con cuidado, se metió en la sala hasta que llegó a uno de los grandes sillones. Él arrancó sus zapatos y se acurrucó en el sillón grande, trayendo sus rodillas cerca de su pecho y apoyando su rostro sobre ellas.

El Sr. Moore probablemente estaría contándole a Lord Smythe sobre lo que pasó en ese momento, y dado que a su Señoría ya parecía no gustarle él, Kurt no podía engañarse a sí mismo acerca de lo que vendría a continuación. Quizás Lord Smythe le pediría que se fuera, tal vez sólo le reprendería frente a todos los demás y reduciría su salario. Fuera lo que fuera, desde luego, no iba a ser agradable.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba sentado allí en la oscuridad, demasiado agotado para enojarse o llorar o hacer otra cosa que sentirse derrotado. De repente oyó el crujido de la puerta, y la luz de una sola vela iluminó una silueta en el marco de la puerta, una silueta que susurró en voz baja, "¿Kurt?"

Kurt cerró los ojos y se encogió más profundamente en el sillón, deseando poder fundirse con el tejido blando y convertirse en parte del sillón. Él no quería hablar con Nicholas, que probablemente había sido testigo del Sr. Moore contándole a Lord Smythe todo sobre el incidente y estaba aquí para entregarle el veredicto.

Nicholas, sin embargo, pareció sentir su presencia, porque avanzó unos pasos más en la habitación hasta que el resplandor de la vela aterrizó sobre la silueta quieta de Kurt.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Nicholas preguntó en voz baja, fijando la vela sobre una de las mesas y arrodillándose delante de la butaca de Kurt. "Todo el mundo en la cocina está preocupado porque no pueden encontrarte."

Kurt levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo a Nicholas, sin saber qué responder a eso. Nicholas levantó la mano y dudó por un segundo antes de que él la dejó descansar sobre el tobillo de Kurt, justo donde sus pantalones todavía manchados de vino terminaban. "He oído lo que pasó después de que nos fuéramos," él dijo.

Y de repente, Kurt sintió la ira que debía haber estado allí todo el tiempo elevándose de nuevo, y él estalló, "¡Ese hombre horrible, es tan malo o peor que Lord Smythe! Yo simplemente le pregunté si quería ir a su habitación, y él me miró como si yo le hubiera ofendido mortalmente, y luego simplemente estrelló esa copa..."

"Kurt," Nicholas lo interrumpió, "Lo sé."

Kurt paró de despotricar para parpadear al otro hombre en la confusión, "¿Lo sabes?"

"Por supuesto que sí," Nicholas resopló, "Sir Reginald es uno de los hombres más superficiales y pomposos que he conocido, y él estaba terriblemente molesto de que Se- que Lord Smythe no le hiciera caso."

Kurt fingió no darse cuenta del pequeño desliz en el discurso de Nicholas, pero se aseguró de que recordara preguntarle sobre ello en otra ocasión.

"Simplemente soltó su ira sobre ti porque, por desgracia, estabas allí", añadió Nicholas. Apretó el tobillo de Kurt, lo cual debería sentirse extraño, pero en su mayor parte sólo se sintió tranquilizador.

"Estas cosas pasan, Kurt. Somos sirvientes, y eso nos hace blancos fáciles. Pero no todo el mundo es así. Sólo tienes que aprender a lidiar con los repugnantes y mantenerte cerca de los que no te traten así. Y no te preocupes, nadie te hará responsable por lo que sucedió".

"¿Pero no le contó el señor Moore a Lord Smythe lo que pasó?" Kurt le pidió, finalmente expresando lo que quería saber desde que Nicholas entró en la biblioteca.

"Oh, lo hizo," Nicholas respondió."Él se acercó y le dijo a Lord Smythe que había habido un accidente de menor importancia después de que él se fue, y que una de las dos copas se había roto, y que Sir Reginald exigió que fueras castigado por ello."

"¿Y qué dijo Lord Smythe?" Kurt le preguntó, ya temiendo la respuesta.

"Él se echó a reír," Nicholas respondió, y Kurt estaba seguro de que detectó un ligero toque de desaprobación en su voz. "Él se rió y dijo que no era un gran problema ya que nunca le gustaron esas copas en particular de todos modos, y que nadie debía ser castigado por nada."

Su mano otra vez apretó la pierna de Kurt suavemente, "Está bien Kurt. Como he dicho, nadie te hace responsable por lo que pasó."

Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Debido a que en ese momento Kurt se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que ocurrió en la cena fue nunca sobre él. Lord Smythe se había reído de escuchar la historia de la copa rota porque era _exactamente_ lo que él había previsto - molestar a Sir Reginald. Y saber que Kurt fue el único que recibió su ira debía haber sido la guinda del pastel, Kurt se dio cuenta.

Y en este momento, Kurt consideraba a Lord Smythe muy, muy responsable de todo lo terrible que sucedió ese día.

"Tenemos que bajar", dijo Nicholas, ya llegando a la vela, "Jeff estaba muy preocupado por ti, e insistió en que harías algo estúpido como salir corriendo."

Kurt se deslizó fuera del sillón y se puso de nuevo sus zapatos, antes de sacudir la cabeza. Porque en este momento, tomó una decisión. La decisión de no ser golpeado por cualquier juego que Lord Smythe estuviera jugando con las personas que lo rodeaban, y de no echarse atrás en cualquier desafío que el otro hombre arrojara sobre él. Y él tenía la clara sensación de que había más desafíos por venir.

"Yo nunca escaparía", dijo, "Si lo hiciera, ¿quién ayudaría a Jeff a ocuparse de su ropa?"

Eso hizo que Nicholas sonriera ampliamente con cariño, y Kurt se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta. Pero antes de que él hubiera dado dos pasos, la voz de Nicholas lo detuvo, "¿Kurt?"

Cuando Kurt se dio la vuelta, Nicholas continuó, "Sobre lo que te dije antes de la cena." Dudó por un segundo, antes de añadir, "No quería hacerte daño, o decirte que no tienes derecho a estar enojado por lo que sucedió esta mañana, porque lo tienes. Yo sólo quería calmarte para la cena."

Kurt asintió. Él entendía eso ahora. Y él también comenzaba a entender que de todas las personas en Bailey Hall, Nicholas era alguien en quien podía confiar - aunque sólo fuera porque parecía decirle la verdad, incluso cuando era hiriente. No toda la verdad, tal vez, pero lo suficiente para evitar que Kurt se metiera en problemas. Debido a que por extraño que fuera, Nicholas realmente parecía que se preocupaba por él.

"Sí, lo sé", dijo, sonriendo en lo que se sintió como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo. "Gracias, Nicholas."

"Nick".

"¿Qué?"

"Es Nick. Ninguno de mis amigos me llaman Nicholas, todos me dicen Nick." Él miró a Kurt por un momento, antes de que él añadió, "Me di cuenta que es hora de que hagas lo mismo."

Ahora Kurt sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera, honesta que iluminó su expresión antes abatida, "Bien entonces, _Nick_", dijo, como si estuviera probando el sonido del mismo en su lengua. "Vamos a averiguar si Jeff ha organizado un grupo de búsqueda para nosotros, ¿quieres?"


	5. Chapter 4

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Aquí os dejo la traducción de un nuevo capítulo de esta fantástica historia. Gracias a todos los que la seguís y dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo.

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Lo primero que Kurt se dio cuenta en su sueño, sólo medio despierto, es que alguien estaba sacudiendo su hombro, suavemente al principio, pero cuando Kurt solo gimió y enterró su rostro más en la almohada, la mano sobre su hombro se impacientó. Tomó a Kurt unos segundos más para darse cuenta de que también había palabras, y que estas palabras se dirigían a él.

"... Estoy acostumbrado a que Jeff esté así de inconsciente por la mañana, pero tú eres igual de malo." Alguien arrancó cruelmente la manta lejos de Kurt, y de inmediato el aire fresco de la mañana comenzó a deslizarse sin piedad hasta los pies desprotegidos de Kurt. Kurt gritó y se incorporó de un salto, listo para lanzar su almohada a quién fuera que había decidido torturarlo en el medio de la noche. Sentándose, encontró a Nick frunciendo el ceño, ya en sus pantalones y con la camisa abotonada, pero su pelo todavía revuelto de dormir.

"Por fin", dijo, y lanzó la manta de Kurt de nuevo en su regazo, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama de Jeff, donde un par de mechones rubios asomaban por entre las sábanas blancas.

"¿Qué hora es?" Kurt preguntó, bostezando. Le resultaba extraño que, aparentemente, se hubiera dormido, porque por lo general se despertaba mucho antes del amanecer - todo lo contrario a Jeff, que, si no era despertado por alguien más, fácilmente podría dormir hasta el mediodía.

"Las cuatro", dijo Nick y empezó a sacudir el hombro de Jeff - o el codo, posiblemente. No era muy fácil de determinar qué parte de Jeff se acurrucaba bajo la gruesa manta.

"¿_Las cuatro_?" Kurt repitió con incredulidad. Normalmente, no se esperaba que se levantaran hasta las cinco y media, y por lo que Kurt había visto de Sir Reginald y Lord Smythe hasta el momento, le resultaba difícil creer que iban a exigir tener su desayuno servido a las seis de la mañana. "¿Por qué me estás despertando en medio de la noche?" Kurt preguntó, tirando de la manta alrededor de sus hombros, tentado de simplemente tumbarse de nuevo, ignorar a Nick y volver a dormir.

"Debido a que Lord y Lady Huntington llegan hoy, y siempre viajan terriblemente temprano," Nick respondió. "Los otros no estarán aquí hasta el final de la mañana, pero todo tiene que estar listo para los Huntington."

"Pensé que preparamos todas las habitaciones para huéspedes, hace dos días", bostezó Kurt, cruzando los brazos sobre sus rodillas y dejando que su mejilla descansara contra la suave tela de su camisón de dormir.

"Lo hicimos, pero ellos esperarán tener algo para desayunar cuando lleguen aquí -. Sobre todo porque no hay manera de que ni Lord Smythe ni Sir Reginald estén aquí para saludarlos cuando lleguen"

Kurt suspiró y se acurrucó en su manta, disfrutando de la calidez de ella durante casi un minuto antes de que se obligara a sí mismo a salir de su aturdimiento soñoliento y se pusiera de pie, echando la manta sobre la cama.

"¡Ay!"

Kurt parpadeó ante el grito lleno de dolor de Nick, no lo suficientemente despierto como para estar realmente sorprendido, "¿Y ahora qué?"

Nick estaba mirando a Jeff, sosteniendo su mano a un brazo de distancia de su cuerpo y mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. "Me _mordió_", exclamó.

"Sí, a veces hace eso por la mañana," Kurt bostezó, y abrió el armario para conseguir un par de calcetines para proteger los pies contra el frío aire de la mañana. "Probablemente debería haberte advertido, pero la verdad - te merecías eso."

Dado que todavía estaba enfadado con Nick por arruinar lo que, si Nick hubiera tratado de despertarlo con más suavidad, podría haber sido una manera relajada de comenzar el día, se negó a ayudarle a despertar a Jeff, y ya estaba de camino hacia la cocina cuando Nick finalmente perdió la paciencia y volcó el contenido de la palangana sobre Jeff.

**K&S**

Resultó que Nick tenía razón.

Lord y Lady Huntington llegaron poco después de la salida del sol, y Kurt, Nick y Jeff tuvieron apenas tiempo para engullir a toda prisa una rebanada de pan tostado con mantequilla y una taza de té antes de que el Sr. Moore les llevara a la sala de desayunos, llevando con ellos platos y boles llenos con pan, bollos, tostadas, huevos duros, frutas, huevos revueltos, bacon, salmón, emperador y teteras de humeante té caliente y café. Mientras corrían arriba y abajo de las escaleras, Nick le dijo a Jeff y a Kurt sobre lo que había aprendido acerca de los Huntington durante su estancia en Londres con Lord Smythe durante el verano.

Lord Smythe conoció a Lord Arthur Huntington y a Lady Isabella, en ese entonces aún señorita Isabella Dashwood, hace tres años en Londres, cuando eran conocidos de su hermano mayor. Lord Huntington aparentemente creció en un castillo en el norte de Inglaterra, y había heredado una gran fortuna, tanto por parte de la familia de su madre como de la de su padre. Lady Isabella, que en ese entonces se encontraba en Londres para su segunda temporada, era una de las herederas más ricas que la nobleza inglesa había visto en su vida, y al parecer, lord Huntington no la escogió a ella tanto como ella escogió a Huntington.

Cuando Kurt los vio sentados en la mesa del desayuno, bebiendo cuidadosamente su té, reflexionó sobre lo injusto que era que una pareja que no sólo tenía un título, sino también un castillo y, probablemente, más dinero de lo que Kurt sabría nunca cómo gastar, también parecieran uno de los príncipes y princesas de las ilustraciones de un libro de cuento de hadas que la madre de Kurt le mostró una vez.

Ambos eran todavía bastante jóvenes, con ella al principio de su veintena, mientras que él era probablemente un poco mayor que Lord Smythe, pero todavía no en la treintena. Lord Arthur era casi injustamente atractivo: alto, musculoso, con pelo negro muy corto en la parte de atrás y largo delante, los ojos oscuros, y claras facciones cinceladas. Lady Isabella era menuda y elegante, y su cabello castaño oscuro había sido trenzado y fijado hacia arriba a la atrevida moda francesa. Su vestido de viaje verde, cuidadosamente bordado, destacaba sus grandes ojos verdes, y sus joyas eran de buen gusto mostrando su valor sin dejar de hacer un esfuerzo por parecer discreta.

Estaban sólo en la mitad del desayuno cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que si bien podían _parecer_ una pareja de cuento de hadas, su comportamiento el uno hacia el otro carecía de cualquier rastro de "y vivieron felices para siempre". Durante la mayor parte de la comida, permanecieron callados, ambos concentrándose en poner mantequilla en sus tostadas. Si uno de ellos hacía una observación sobre el tiempo o hacía una pregunta (Lord Huntington se preguntó por lo menos tres veces cuando Lord Smythe se uniría a ellos), el otro le daba una corta y, a menudo frívola respuesta, antes de reanudar su frío silencio.

Kurt atrapó la mirada de Jeff sobre la mesa auxiliar y sonrió cuando el chico rubio se encogió de hombros y deslizó su dedo índice sobre la garganta brevemente. Sí, claramente se trataba de un matrimonio que había sido decidido por una contraprestación económica, no por afecto.

Los Huntington tuvieron que esperar casi una hora antes de que alguien se uniera a ellos en la mesa del desayuno, y cuando se abrió la puerta, era Sir Reginald quién entró, no Lord Smythe. El saludo de lady Isabella fue muy amistoso, mientras que su marido sólo asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento antes de que él se dirigiera a sus huevos revueltos de nuevo. Durante el resto de la comida, Lady Isabella charló muy amigablemente con Sir Reginald, que parecía haber recuperado su buen humor durante la noche, mientras que Lord Huntington los miraba atentamente. Kurt se dio cuenta de que el ambiente entre los dos hombres era reservado y más bien indiferente, como dos rivales encontrándose antes de un duelo, y cuando vio a Lady Isabella colocando casualmente la mano sobre el brazo de Sir Reginald, se preguntó cómo de fiel el matrimonio de los Huntington era.

Sir Reginald acababa de terminar su segunda rebanada de pan tostado cuando Nicholas entró en la sala y anunció que el resto de los invitados habían llegado. Lady Isabella y Sir Reginald se apresuraron a salir inmediatamente para saludarlos, mientras lord Huntington se quedó atrás para preguntar en voz baja, "Nicholas, ¿sabes si Lord Smythe ya está despierto?"

"No creo que lo esté, mi Lord," Nicholas respondió: "Todavía no ha hecho sonar la campana para el señor Moore, y él nos dio la instrucción de que no se le molestara por la mañana."

Lord Huntington asintió y salió sin decir nada más, y Nicholas le siguió después de un gesto para que Jeff y Kurt se quedaran dentro de la habitación y esperaran a que los demás entraran de nuevo. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras el criado de cabello oscuro, Jeff y Kurt intercambiaron una rápida mirada y luego se apresuraron a la ventana para ver a los otros huéspedes llegar. En el exterior, dos grandes carruajes se detuvieron enfrente de la propiedad, y cinco personas salieron: Kurt contó dos mujeres y tres hombres. Lord y Lady Huntington, así como Sir Reginald se apresuraron inmediatamente a saludarlos.

"_Oh_, no sabía que Lady Islington venía también," dijo una voz junto al codo de Kurt, y cuando giró su cabeza vio que Jane y Harriet habían logrado colarse en la habitación para echar también un primer vistazo a sus huéspedes.

"¿Sabes quién es quién ahí fuera?" Jeff le preguntó, y Jane asintió: "Lo sé. La chica del vestido azul marino es Lady Emily Crawshaw, y los dos hombres al lado de ella son sus hermanos mayores, Lord Henry y Lord Edmund Crawshaw."

Kurt miró al carruaje para ver a Lady Isabella abrazar cuidadosamente a una mujer rubia con un vestido azul, de forma que ninguno de sus grandes sombreros perturbara el otro. Detrás de ellas, dos hombres en chalecos combinados azul marino y con rizos color arena debajo de sus sombreros de copa, que parecían terriblemente iguales, se estrecharon la mano con Sir Reginald.

"Son gemelos, y terriblemente molestos," Jane continuó. "En Londres, estaban borrachos casi todas las noches. No te puedo decir cuál es peor, sin embargo, porque realmente no puedo distinguirlos." Ella apuntó a la tercera mujer, una figura bastante alta con un vestido de color rosa, un color que le pareció a Kurt inadecuado para viajar. "Esa es Lady Catherine Islington. Ella es una buena amiga de Lady Isabella, pero Lord Smythe no la soporta." Ella sonrió, "La llamó estúpida, tonta, gansa frívola."

"¿En su cara?" Kurt le preguntó, porque realmente no dudaría que Lord Smythe lo haría a estas alturas.

"Dios mío, no" Jane respondió, antes de que ella sonriera y añadiera: "Todavía no, al menos." Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia el caballero restante que, vestido con un chaleco gris y un sombrero de copa a juego, actualmente estaba hablando con el señor Huntington, que parecía ser mucho más social, ahora que no estaba en presencia de sólo Sir Reginald y su esposa.

"Y ese es Sir Robert Stevenson. Él es un poco callado, no dice mucho, bebe muy poco, y juega a las cartas de muy mala gana. Creo que es escocés. No sé por qué, pero Lord Smythe tiene un gran afecto por él."

A Kurt le resultaba difícil imaginar a Lord Smythe tratando a los demás como si sintiera _afecto_ por ellos, pero por otra parte, hacía sólo veinticuatro horas que había conocido a su patrón, y el único otro miembro de la clase alta con quién le había visto interactuar era Sir Reginald, que realmente no era el tipo de hombre por el que alguien podría sentir _afecto_. Por lo tanto, no dijo nada, y durante unos segundos los cuatro estuvieron viendo a la gente afuera en silencio mutuo.

"Oh, bueno, ciertamente no nos aburriremos aquí durante las próximas semanas," Harriet finalmente comentó, alisando su vestido y comprobando su cabello en el reflejo borroso de la ventana.

"No con los gemelos y Lady Isabella, no," Jane estuvo de acuerdo, "Calculo que tenemos que esperar un tiempo bastante agitado." Ella sonrió a Kurt y a Jeff antes de que ella y Harriet salieran a toda prisa de la sala por una puerta lateral pequeña, y no demasiado tarde - Kurt y Jeff apenas habían logrado tomar sus puestos al lado de la mesa de los alimentos, cuando se abrió la puerta y las damas y caballeros entraron en la sala, y ahora Kurt llegó a experimentar lo que más tarde consideraría su primer desafío real como lacayo: él se apresuró alrededor de la mesa, llenando y volviendo a llenar tazas con té y café, ofreciendo tostadas y pan, frutas y huevos, y reemplazando platos usados con otros nuevos. Él estaba totalmente demasiado ocupado para escuchar las conversaciones alrededor de la mesa, o para formarse una opinión sobre alguno de los recién llegados. Estaba tan ocupado que incluso no se dio cuenta cuando el señor Moore, que había llegado con los nuevos huéspedes, salió de la habitación después de media hora. Kurt sólo se dio cuenta de lo que significaba su ausencia cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta y anunció que Lord Smythe se uniría a ellos ahora.

Kurt nunca había presenciado a una persona convirtiéndose en el centro de atención más rápido de lo que Lord Smythe se las arregló para hacer. El momento en que entró - inmerecidamente guapo, con una levita de color azul claro con chaleco a juego, pantalones blancos y botas negras, y la, aparentemente siempre presente, sonrisa en su rostro - todas las cabezas se giraron, casi la mitad del grupo en barullo poniéndose de pie para saludarlo. Lord Huntington estaba casi irreconocible - el mismo hombre que se había sentado de mal humor y sombrío junto a su esposa hace apenas una hora estaba sonriendo y hablando con rapidez, manteniendo una de sus manos firmemente bloqueada sobre el hombro de Lord Smythe, como si acabara de encontrar a un amigo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Sir Reginald parecía haber superado su enojo de ayer, y su voz era más meliflua que nunca cuando cuando él escoltó a Lord Smythe para que se sentara a su lado. Lady Isabella y Lady Emily daban risitas nerviosas y coquetamente aletearon sus pestañas cuando Lord Smythe les dio la bienvenida, aunque Kurt pudo ver como la expresión de él se volvió ligeramente amarga cuando se inclinó para besar la mano de Lady Catherine. Sir Robert fue el único que no participó en el caos general, pero Kurt se dio cuenta de que el apretón de manos firme entre él y Lord Smythe duró bastante tiempo, y el afecto en el rostro de Lord Smythe parecía casi real.

Pero en general, el objeto de deseo tomó todo esto con bastante indiferencia, y cuando se sentó entre Lord Huntington y Sir Reginald y tomó un poco de pan tostado del plato que Nicholas le ofreció, Kurt se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que esta gente encontraba atractivo o incluso afable en Lord Smythe.

El resto de la comida pasó con bastante rapidez, porque Lord Smythe no parecía estar muy interesado en el desayuno: se limitó a mordisquear trozos de pan tostado y bollos y beber su té, mientras conversaba con Lord Huntington sobre el hijo de un duque al que conocían, que al parecer había huido con una cantante de ópera francesa - una historia que entretuvo a ambos en gran medida.

Pronto, las señoras se levantaron y anunciaron que ahora iban a ir arriba y cambiarse de sus vestidos de viaje, y los caballeros se dirigieron hacia el parque con el fin de discutir donde cazarían durante las próximas semanas.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido", Jeff comentó secamente y miró el plato de uno de los Señores Crawshaws, desde donde la miel y la mantequilla se habían untado perfectamente en el mantel con anterioridad blanco, formando algo que se parecía a un dibujo de un girasol, que Rose, la nieta de cinco años de Lord Shaftesbury, una vez dio a Kurt como regalo. "Para nuestra primera vez, quiero decir."

"Sí", respondió Kurt, contando seis pedazos de pan en el plato de Lord Smythe, todos ellos ni siquiera medio comidos. "Y pensar que tendremos esto tres veces al día ahora."

"Oh, qué alegría," Jeff suspiró e hizo una mueca cuando el señor Moore le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con una de las servilletas. Kurt apresuradamente recogió unos platos y se aseguró de estar a mitad de camino hacia la cocina antes de que el señor Moore pudiera caminar alrededor de la mesa, porque él creía firmemente en el viejo refrán: Más vale prevenir que curar.

**K&S**

Era la última hora de la tarde, y el sol de octubre recogía toda su energía sobrante y brillaba desde el cielo, alegre, y sin embargo no del todo capaz de desterrar a los presagios fríos del invierno por más tiempo.

Los caballeros y damas habían decidido pasar la tarde en el jardín y disfrutar de lo que probablemente sería el último día cálido del año. Las tres mujeres se habían encargado de ocultar su piel de alabastro debajo de sombrillas de colores pastel, y estaban caminando arriba y abajo por los macizos de flores, admirando la floración a finales de otoño de las rosas. Los caballeros se habían situado en la mesa de té, donde Jeff y Nicholas estaban ocupados repartiendo sándwiches de pepino y té Assam recién hecho. Algunos de ellos estaban leyendo, algunos estaban observando a las damas (que eran muy conscientes de este hecho) y de vez en cuando, alguien incluso se levantaba para unirse a ellas para un rápido paseo.

Kurt, quien había ayudado a Jane a deshacer el equipaje de Lord Huntington, los había visto desde las ventanas de las habitaciones de arriba, agradecido de que él pudiera quedarse en casa y estuviera a salvo de lo que parecía ser una tarde bastante aburrida - al menos a juzgar por la forma en que Jeff tenía que reprimir un bostezo cada tres minutos.

Ahora, después de haber terminado el desembalaje, él sólo estaba saltando por las escaleras en las dependencias del servicio, saltando dos escalones a la vez, cuando casi se chocó con el señor Moore. A toda prisa, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar la ceja izquierda del mayordomo elevándose con reflexión crítica, "Kurt, ¿qué es lo que más expresa la dignidad de un lacayo?"

"La postura, Sr. Moore," Kurt respondió, reprimiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y es saltar por las escaleras una postura que encaje en la noble finca de Bailey Hall?" El Sr. Moore preguntó, y respondió a la pregunta por sí mismo antes de que Kurt se sintiera obligado a hacerlo, "No lo creo."

Negó con la cabeza, y agregó: "Pero ya que me _chocado_ contigo de todos modos, por favor lleva estos libros a la biblioteca, ¿quieres?"

Él le entregó tres libros, dos volúmenes delgados de lo que parecían ser sermones y una novela gruesa llamada _La tienda de antigüedades_. "Asegúrate de ponerlos en los estantes correctos", añadió, y luego asintió hacia Kurt una vez más antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por las escaleras al ritmo lento, digno que estimaba pertinente para un lacayo.

A Kurt en realidad no le importó la tarea, porque él mismo tenía dos libros para devolver a la biblioteca. Se detuvo brevemente en su propia habitación para buscarlos y luego, sonriendo, porque tenía un par de minutos para sí mismo y le encantaba pasar tiempo en la biblioteca, subió por las escaleras, tarareando por lo bajo. Él todavía estaba tarareando cuando cruzó el pasillo y llegó a la biblioteca, y cuando cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él, empezó de nuevo con una nueva melodía.

La habitación estaba iluminada por el último sol de otoño, y no tan fría como de costumbre ya que un pequeño fuego ardía en la chimenea. Nadie había visto la necesidad de un fuego, mientras que la casa estaba deshabitada, pero ahora que los caballeros y damas podrían pasar algún tiempo allí, la Sra. Seymour se había asegurado de que hubiera un fuego en cada habitación de la casa.

Kurt rápidamente colocó de nuevo los cuatro libros, a pesar de que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar al estante superior, donde estaban los libros de sermones. Él estaba a punto de devolver el último, pero entonces se detuvo delante de las novelas, examinando cuidadosamente los títulos hasta que encontró uno que sonaba prometedor. Sus dedos apenas rozaron sobre el lomo cuando una voz seca detrás de él dijo: "No puedo recomendar ese. Demasiadas descripciones, y el diálogo es simplemente atroz. No estoy seguro de que una narrativa tenga éxito cuando en realidad _deseas_ que la protagonista se ahogue".

Kurt se estremeció y dejó caer el libro que estaba sosteniendo, que aterrizó en la alfombra con un ruido sordo. Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi se torció el cuello en el movimiento. Detrás de él, en uno de los marcos de las ventanas, se sentaba Lord Smythe, un libro apoyado en su rodilla y su cuerpo iluminado por la luz del suave sol de otoño. Por una fracción de segundo Kurt no pudo dejar de admirar la forma en que la luz jugaba sobre los pómulos de Lord Smythe y lanzaba destellos dorados en su cabello, antes de que con pesar, pensara que sería mucho más fácil de admirar la belleza de Lord Smythe si realmente fuera un ser humano simpático.

"Lo siento, mi Lord", dijo Kurt, arrodillándose para recoger el grueso volumen de poesía. "Yo no sabía... es decir, que no vi..."

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso" Lord Smythe le interrumpió, haciéndole un gesto con la mano con un toque de risa divertido en su voz. "Relájate, muchacho. No hiciste nada malo."

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que él riera ante la ironía de esta afirmación, sobre todo porque venía de Lord Smythe, quien hasta ahora había logrado atrapar a Kurt con la guardia baja dos veces con insultos certeros.

Sin embargo, Lord Smythe no parecía estar en su habitual estado de ánimo rencoroso hoy: su postura era relajada, la diversión en su rostro parecía más auténtica y menos condescendiente que de costumbre - en general, se veía más a gusto de lo que Kurt lo había visto nunca.

Sus ojos eran como dardos sobre el rostro de Kurt y fueron a descansar en la portada del libro de poesía que Kurt aún sostenía, y su mano derecha se extendió en una silenciosa petición. Kurt dio dos pasos hacia adelante y le entregó el libro, evitando cuidadosamente tocar los dedos de Lord Smythe mientras lo hacía.

El otro hombre sopesó el libro en sus manos antes de que empezara a hojear a través de las primeras páginas, levantando la ceja izquierda con cierta sorpresa.

"¿Wordsworth, ja?" Él dijo, mirando a Kurt de nuevo. "¿Te gustan los románticos? Wordsworth, Byron... ¿todos esos hombres que escriben sobre la naturaleza y el amor platónico?"

"Sí, mi lord," Kurt respondió sin dudarlo un instante. De inmediato se arrepintió, consciente de que la sonrisa que reapareció en la cara de Lord Smythe no significaba nada bueno. Lord Smythe comenzó a hojear las páginas de nuevo, haciendo una breve pausa para mirar a un poema u otro antes de cerrar el libro y devolvérselo a Kurt.

"Nunca les he encontrado sentido", dijo, mientras Kurt agarró el libro a toda prisa, como para proteger las palabras en su interior de cualquier cosa malvada que Lord Smythe tratara de expresar. "Quiero decir, ellos creen que lo que pueden encontrar en la poesía es mejor que lo que encontrarían en la cama con sus esposas."

"Creo que es brillante", Kurt dejó escapar antes de que pudiera detenerse. "Creo que buscar la culminación del amor en la poesía les concede mucha más satisfacción que cualquier relación humana jamás podría hacer. "

Se mordió el labio, casi seguro de que había dicho demasiado. La mirada de Lord Smythe se desplazó sobre el rostro de Kurt de nuevo, antes de que él sonriera de esa manera tan especial que hacía que la piel de Kurt picara con irritación.

"Mantente en ese pensamiento, Kurt", dijo y sonrió alegremente, "Con una cara como la tuya, esa actitud va a ahorrarte alguna decepción."

Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. A estas alturas, ya conocía el carácter de Lord Smythe lo suficientemente bien como para esperar una respuesta de este tipo, pero mientras esperaba que eso disminuyera el impacto, no le evitó que le lastimara. No era sólo que Lord Smythe nuevamente se estuviera burlando del aspecto de Kurt, sino que ahora también estaba arrastrando algo que Kurt amaba por el fango. Y Kurt no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de seguir recibiendo este trato en silencio.

Desesperado por cambiar de tema, le espetó: "¿Por qué no está en el jardín con los otros?" Sólo cuando lo soltó, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba en su posición el hacer preguntas de este tipo, y se apresuró a añadir, al menos por el bien de la formalidad, "¿Su Señoría?"

Afortunadamente, a Lord Smythe no pareció importarle la pregunta. Simplemente volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventana hacia el jardín, donde Kurt podía ver los colores brillantes de los vestidos de Lady Isabelle y Lady Emily mientras las mujeres caminaban por un pequeño sendero entre los rosales.

"Voy a verlos lo suficiente durante los próximos días, tal y como lo veo" Lord Smythe finalmente respondió, y se encogió de hombros, como si él mismo no estuviera muy seguro de por qué se escondía en la biblioteca. "Y entretenerles puede ser bastante...desafiante ".

Su sonrisa como una mueca estaba de vuelta en su lugar, y esta vez tenía una nota sugerente en la misma, lo que hizo que Kurt comenzara a sentirse muy incómodo cuando Lord Smythe lo miró con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos y añadió: "Especialmente Arthur y Reginald pueden ser...bastante _exigentes_ a veces."

Kurt estaba seguro que había otro sentido en las palabras de Lord Smythe, un significado que no podía captar todavía, pero sintió que debería entenderlo, y, observando la expresión observadora del otro hombre, se esperaba que tuviera una cierta reacción a ello. Pero en realidad, él no tenía la menor idea de lo que Lord Smythe estaba hablando.

De repente, él se sintió muy incómodo. Toda su alegría por la tarde soleada, y todas sus esperanzas sobre el uso de la biblioteca como un santuario por unos minutos se habían evaporado, y lo único que quería hacer era irse.

"¿Eso es todo, Su Señoría?" -preguntó, desesperado por escapar del otro hombre. Lord Smythe inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió, pero entonces, para gran alivio de Kurt, asintió con la cabeza, y volvió su atención hacia el libro que todavía estaba descansando en su rodilla.

"Nos vemos en la cena, Kurt," dijo, sin levantar la mirada, y Kurt estuvo al borde de soltar: "No puedo esperar, tonto estúpido.' En cambio, él rápidamente y en silencio cruzó la habitación. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando la voz de Lord Smythe una vez más le llamó, "¿Kurt?"

Cuando Kurt miró hacia atrás, él sabía que nada en este mundo le impediría odiar la sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro de Lord Smythe.

"Si decides unirte a tus Románticos en la búsqueda de "encontrar la culminación en la poesía", asegúrate de dejarme leer las tuyas un día. Estoy seguro de que será algo bastante encantador." Hizo una pausa, "Y repleto de sueños sin culminar sobre los que escribir."

Kurt necesitó de todo su autocontrol para cerrar la puerta tras él.


	6. Chapter 5

**N.T.** Hola chicos! Como siempre agradecer a todos los que habéis dejado comentarios en el anterior capítulo y todos los que seguís la traducción de esta maravillosa historia de Nalasan. Os dejo el siguiente capítulo ;)

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Cuando Kurt en los últimos años trató de recordar las semanas que siguieron a la llegada de Lord Smythe y sus invitados, se arrepintió de no haber mantenido un diario. Porque a pesar de que recordaba los incidentes y episodios que se produjeron durante esas semanas en general, se confundían entre sí en una maraña de recuerdos de días lluviosos y fríos de noviembre.

Lo que Kurt recordaba más claramente eran los cambios que afectaron no sólo a él, sino a los demás miembros del servicio también, porque con los invitados, otros sirvientes llegaron. Por supuesto, Kurt no tenía mucho que hacer con la mayoría de ellos, ya que sus tareas eran cuidar a los caballos o los perros, zurcir y examinar el equipamiento, o consultar con los lugareños que, junto con el Sr. Moore, planeaban las partidas de caza.

Sin embargo, hubo adiciones a su parte de la casa también. Los Huntingtons trajeron a uno de sus propios lacayos con ellos: Frank, un hombre agradable, tímido en sus treinta y tantos años, que compartía habitación con Nicholas. Lady Isabelle y Lady Catherine también trajeron a sus criadas: dos mujeres altas y delgadas, cuya primera acción fue fruncir el ceño ante las demás criadas y comenzaron a darles órdenes. Desde el principio y en adelante dejaron muy claro que esperaban tratar con personas ineptas desde que a Bailey Hall le faltaba la presencia de una Lady Smythe, por lo que no tenían la menor idea de cómo cuidar a tres damas. Esto irritó especialmente a Jane, y una mañana ella le preguntó a Kurt si sería demasiado desagradable que ella buscara un ratón en los establos y lo pusiera en la habitación de las criadas de las damas. Kurt insistió en que sería demasiado cruel asustar al pobrecito con una cosa así. Después de todo, no era culpa del ratón.

Pero en general, las adiciones al servicio fueron pequeñas. Los cambios en su rutina, sin embargo, no lo fueron.

Mientras los días anteriores estuvieron llenos de limpieza, una cuidadosa preparación, y en el caso de Jeff y de Kurt, lecciones, todo se combinó en un patrón diario regular y organizado; ahora Kurt a veces se sentía como si apenas tuviera tiempo para respirar entre sus tareas. Él tenía que levantarse muy temprano para ayudar a preparar y servir el desayuno, tenía que estar listo a las ocho de la mañana, a pesar de que algunos días ninguno de los invitados aparecía en la sala de desayunos antes de las diez. Nicholas, Frank y Kurt eran también responsables de la preparación de los equipos de caza de los caballeros: tenían que cepillar chaquetas, limpiar botas, componer los pantalones y pulir los gemelos. Kurt se alegró de que se le hubiera asignado para asistir a Sir Robert y Lord Henry Crawshaw - ambos eran fáciles de tratar y parecían satisfechos con su servicio. Él no quería empezar a imaginar cómo se las habría arreglado con Sir Reginald, o, lo peor de todo, con el propio Lord Smythe.

Lo que daba forma a sus rutinas diarias mayormente eran las partidas de caza.

Aunque habría sido imposible para Kurt, que se crió en el campo y sirvió en una propiedad en el campo durante muchos años, permanecer en la ignorancia acerca de las cuestiones de caza, nunca habían tenido un gran impacto en su vida antes. De vuelta en Chawton, la caza no era un deporte muy popular. El viejo Lord Shaftesbury nunca había mostrado ningún interés en ello y dejó la tarea en gran medida a sus guardas. Cuando sus hijos querían participar en las partidas de la caza del zorro, tenían que pasar la temporada en las fincas de algunos amigos - muy parecido a lo que los invitados de Lord Smythe estaban haciendo durante estas semanas de noviembre.

Cuando aún era muy joven, Kurt había pensado que la idea despiadada de perseguir y matar a los animales poco a poco, tanto si eran zorros como ciervos, era muy cruel y terrible, hasta que su padre le había explicado que la caza en sí no era un deporte, sino más bien una tarea necesaria. La gente no disparaba a estos animales porque se deleitaran en matarlos, sino para controlar el número de presas en los bosques, y para evitar que la población animal llegara a ser demasiado grande. Y sobre todo el número de zorros, que se pensaba que eran una molestia y podrían causar mucho daño, tenía que ser restringido.

Kurt recordaba esta conversación con su padre, pero cuando miraba a la partida de caza reunirse delante de Bailey Hall todas las mañanas, no podía dejar de pensar que esta actividad se había alejado de ser una "tarea necesaria".

Sí, desde un punto de vista puramente estético, tenía que admitir que había algo muy atractivo en todos estos hombres en sus trajes de caza rojos y grises, los caballos cuidadosamente arreglados y las masas de los terriers esperando con impaciencia para que la caza empezase. Especialmente Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington parecían haber nacido para llevar chaquetas de caza; pero tan hermosos como estaban, Kurt no podía dejar de sentir lástima por el zorro que tenía que morir de una manera tan artificial y sin sentido.

Cuando miró a Lord Smythe, a caballo y ociosamente charlando con Sir Robert, ni siquiera un poco entusiasmado o incluso emocionado ante la perspectiva de pasar las próximas horas persiguiendo a un animal, se dio cuenta que esta imagen era probablemente la mejor para resumir a Lord Smythe: hermoso, impredecible , y sin piedad para ir a matar.

Kurt se sorprendió de que más veces que no, las damas se unían a los caballeros en sus caballos. Especialmente Lady Catherine parecía ser una cazadora muy buena y apasionada, Jane le comentó un día, y agregó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, "Posiblemente otro motivo por el que Lord Smythe no la soporta. A él no le gusta que le usurpen su lugar en algo en lo que él es bueno".

Sin embargo, Lord Smythe se las arregló para sorprender no sólo a Kurt, sino también a sus invitados, continuando siendo impredecible. Algunos días, él estaba liderando la carga; en otros, Nicholas tenía que informar a los demás miembros de la fiesta, literalmente, en el último minuto que Lord Smythe no se uniría a ellos hoy. En esos días, Lord Huntington o Sir Robert lo sustituían y lideraban la fiesta, y Kurt se encargaba de evitar la biblioteca, ya que estaba casi seguro que este era el lugar donde Lord Smythe se escondía. Pero para estar seguro, también evitaba la sala de música, la sala de estar, y la parte de la casa donde se encontraban las habitaciones personales de Lord Smythe.

Pero ya que él no participó en ninguna de las tareas relacionadas con la caza, la mayor parte del tiempo que Kurt pasó con los lords y ladies fue cuando él estaba sirviendo en las comidas o atendiéndoles por la noche en el salón. Fue en estas horas que Kurt tuvo tiempo suficiente para formarse una opinión de los amigos de Lord Smythe, y no se sorprendió al descubrir que no podía soportar a la mayoría de ellos.

Sir Reginald ya había demostrado claramente que era arrogante y cruel, y lord Huntington, siendo cierto que era uno de los hombres más atractivos sobre los que Kurt alguna vez había puesto los ojos, le parecía igual en arrogancia e insolencia. Lo que desconcertaba a Kurt de ellos era su extraño comportamiento el uno hacia el otro, y más prominentemente cuando Lord Smythe estaba alrededor. Con él, los dos eran casi aterradoramente amables - trataban de divertirle, halagarle, de hacer todo lo posible para conseguir su atención. Pero tan amigables cómo se comportaban con Lord Smythe - que parecía tomar todos sus halagos con una diversión tranquila y apenas oculta - las miradas desagradables que se disparaban el uno al otro indicaban que eran rivales, y a la vez muy conscientes de eso.

Kurt y Jeff especulaban acerca de sus razones: Kurt creía que probablemente estaban en quiebra y esperaban que Lord Smythe les prestara algo de dinero, mientras que Jeff sostenía que tal vez simplemente no querían pasar la Navidad en casa con su madre o, en el caso de Lord Huntington, con la mujer, y por lo tanto trataban de conseguir que Lord Smythe les invitara para las fiestas. Nicholas nunca participaba en estos debates, sino que simplemente fruncía el ceño y se alejaba, claramente no estando dispuesto a especular sobre los motivos de los invitados de Lord Smythe - o de los de Lord Smythe, para el caso.

Kurt tampoco estaba particularmente encariñado con los gemelos: Lord Edmund y Lord Henry estaban principalmente interesados en su propia diversión, y durante la caza mostraban una actitud muy cruel hacia los animales, zorros, perros y caballos por igual. También bebían más vino que todos los demás juntos, y casi todas las noches Kurt y Nicholas tenían para ayudarles a regresar a sus aposentos. Su hermana, lady Emily era, en general, soportable, aunque su aportación más inteligente a los debates sobre la política era: "Pero nuestro Primer Ministro es realmente muy feo, ¿no? Pobre Lord Russell, que tiene a ese apuesto Lord Stanley como su oponente. No es de extrañar que su gobierno se derrumbe - nadie quiere ser gobernado por una bestia fea".

Si Lady Isabella era más inteligente de lo que parecía ser, a primera vista, ella lo ocultaba con eficacia detrás de una manera muy molesta de hablar: si ella consideraba algo como 'encantador', era o bien "absolutamente" encantador, o "positivamente" encantador, o "completamente" encantador, o "totalmente" encantador. Jeff que se ponía particularmente irritado por su manera de hablar, una vez puso los ojos en blanco a Kurt y le susurró, mientras llegaba a la sopera, "¿No puede dejar que algo _sólo sea eso_?"

La más entretenida, si no agradable, era Lady Catherine. La antipatía entre ella y Lord Smythe era mutua, y ninguno de ellos se encargaba de ocultar que no se gustaban. Entre todos los otros que estaban tratando casi desesperadamente de conseguir el afecto de Lord Smythe, Kurt encontraba a lady Catherine siendo una excepción refrescante: ella aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para recordarle que ella era su igual, no sólo a caballo, sino en términos de riqueza y estatus también. Lord Smythe respondía con comentarios hirientes sobre su edad y el hecho de que no había sido capaz de encontrar un marido, sin embargo, y cuando Kurt escuchaba el sarcasmo mordaz, a veces se alegraba de que él no hubiera nacido mujer. Porque ser mujer parecía servir como una fuente inagotable de comentarios humillantes, hirientes, incluso más de lo que ser un siervo lo hacía.

El único que Kurt le gustaba de verdad era Sir Robert. La mayor parte del tiempo, él estaba callado, observando a los demás y sólo uniéndose a la conversación cuando alguien le pedía su opinión. Pero sus respuestas eran siempre inteligentes y bien pensadas, y él nunca trataba a ninguno de los sirvientes de una manera hostil o incluso condescendiente.

En general, Kurt evitó otro encuentro personal con Lord Smythe, y él estaba agradecido por eso. Por supuesto, él no podía escapar de uno o dos comentarios insultantes cuando ellos se cruzaban en el pasillo o durante las comidas (una vez durante una cena tardía, cuando Kurt le entregó el frutero, Lord Smythe le preguntó si no hacía mucho que había pasado la hora de acostarse de Kurt, y otra vez, él comentó a lord Huntington que era mucho más fácil encontrar sirvientes de aspecto maduro en Londres, y luego sonrió a Kurt de una manera que hizo que Kurt se mordiera el interior de la mejilla), pero en general, Kurt se las arregló para evitar otro encuentro con su patrón.

Él se alegraba de esto, no sólo porque le gustaba salvarse de otra diatriba de insultos, sino también porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo sería capaz de soportar este tipo de tratamiento en silencio. Y él no quería perder su empleo sólo por decirle a Lord Smythe, lo idiota, arrogante y engreído que era en realidad, porque, de hecho, a él le gustaba bastante su vida en Bailey Hall. La única nube en el horizonte de otra forma brillante era Lord Smythe, y por lo que Kurt había oído hablar sobre sus planes, él iba a estar fuera muy a menudo en los meses siguientes.

Pero a pesar de que Lord Smythe parecía contentarse con ignorar la existencia de Kurt en su mayor parte, por desgracia, Sir Reginald no lo estaba.

Kurt no estaba seguro de cuando Sir Reginald se había dado cuenta de que a Lord Smythe le gustaba burlarse de Kurt, pero en su manera poco original para complacerlo, él se agarró a eso. Mientras que Lord Smythe estaba ignorando a Kurt, Sir Reginald no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para insultar la ropa de Kurt, su aspecto, o atribuirle una torpeza a Kurt que definitivamente no poseía. Y por mucho que Kurt tratara de que no le afectara, algunas noches tenía que salir del salón comedor durante unos minutos para tomar una respiración profunda y luchar para contener las lágrimas.

Gracias a Dios, Lord Smythe parecía encontrar los intentos de Sir Reginald mucho más tediosos que entretenidos, y, para alivio de Kurt, puso fin a ellos con bastante rapidez.

Una noche, cuando Sir Reginald estaba haciendo observaciones sobre los zapatos de Kurt (que estaban muy a la moda y_ limpios_, muchas gracias), Lord Smythe finalmente puso los ojos en blanco y lo interrumpió: "Sí Reginald, Kurt es pequeño y regordete y no se convertirá en un Perseo en un futuro cercano, si no es nunca. Todos estamos de acuerdo. ¿Podemos pasar a un tema más satisfactorio?"

Sir Reginald no dijo nada más acerca del aspecto de Kurt.

Por un lado, Kurt se alegró de que finalmente se libró de los insultos, y que su existencia parecía estar realmente en el olvido. Pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Lord Smythe, y vio una ceja levantada de manera crítica y esa sonrisa que nunca fallaba para enviar un escalofrío desagradable por su espina dorsal, se dio cuenta de que mientras que Lord Smythe podría aburrirse con Sir Reginald intentando insultar a Kurt, eso no significaba de ninguna manera que él lo hiciera. De hecho, Kurt sospechaba que él sólo había reprendido a Sir Reginald para mantener el privilegio de molestar a Kurt para él solo.

Y él no pudo evitar la sensación de que todo esto no era más que la calma antes de la tormenta.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>La mañana después del incidente con Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald se alzó húmeda y fría, al igual que la mayoría de esas mañanas. Era domingo, lo que significaba que todos los sirvientes tenían un par de horas de descanso ese día, un período de tiempo libre del cual una gran parte se gastaba en caminar a la aldea con el fin de asistir a misa.<p>

El pueblo llamado Wilton yacía acurrucado en un valle entre dos colinas, y por lo general, Kurt disfrutaba del paseo hasta el pueblo, incluso si tardaba casi una hora para llegar allí a pie. Sin embargo, debido a las fuertes lluvias las calles estaban muy fangosas, y la totalidad de sus botas y pantalones estaban sucios antes de llegar a la aldea.

La iglesia era vieja y bastante grande, construida en piedra gris y siempre un poco húmeda, lo que también significaba que por lo general hacía bastante frío allí, y cuando Kurt se apretó en el banco entre Nick y Jeff, estuvo agradecido por el calor que irradiaban sus amigos.

El servicio tardó más de lo normal, debido a que el cura estaba enfermo, y su sermón fue a menudo interrumpido por ataques de tos. A Kurt le gustaba el cura - que todavía era joven, y mientras sus sermones eran siempre un poco inseguros, un poco torpes, parecía sincero y de mente abierta, algo que, al menos en la experiencia de Kurt, era raro encontrar entre los clérigos. No le importaba asistir al servicio todos los domingos - le gustaba tener la oportunidad de cantar con otras personas, y muchas de las canciones, así como la asistencia semanal le recordaba a sus padres.

Pero cuando Kurt miró a su alrededor, y vio las cabezas bajadas de Nicholas y Jeff junto a él, sus manos juntas y los ojos cerrados mientras se perdían profundamente en sus propios pensamientos, a solas en su propia conversación con su creador, no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar.

No es que dudara de la existencia de Dios, o el mensaje de la iglesia en general. Es que después de la muerte de su madre, y después de ver a tantas familias en la aldea perder a familiares por la enfermedad y el hambre, él lentamente, gradualmente, perdió la confianza en la religión que tenía antes. Trató de hablar con su padre acerca de esto, y su padre escuchó, pero ningún consejo suyo realmente pudo ayudar a Kurt a recuperar esa fe ciega e inocente que todas las personas que lo rodeaban parecían ser capaces de mantener. Después de la muerte de su padre, Kurt se preguntó a sí mismo más y más a menudo si Dios realmente tenía interés en todo lo que estaba pasando, y si lo hacía y realmente podía controlar sus vidas, ¿cuál era el propósito de todo este dolor, de toda esta angustia?

Él sabía que Jeff (si no estaba muy cansado y se dormía de inmediato) rezaba todas las noches, y estaba seguro de que Nicholas hacía lo mismo. Solía hacer esto con su madre cuando era pequeño, pero cuando trataba de orar ahora, acostado en su cama y tratando de articular los deseos o gracias o incluso sus dudas, él no estaba seguro de si realmente había alguien que escuchara.

Él mantuvo estas dudas para sí mismo, y acompañaba a los otros sirvientes a la iglesia todos los domingos, y en realidad, no le importaba, por lo general. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ya sea debido a la difícil situación en Bailey Hall o no, Kurt se sintió incómodo durante todo el servicio. Cuando miró las expresiones relajadas de las personas a su alrededor, sintió una extraña mezcla de envidia, alivio, desesperación y felicidad, y se alegró cuando Nicholas insistió en que no se quedaran para charlar con los habitantes del pueblo después del servicio como solían hacer, sino que volvieran a casa de inmediato para evitar el próximo aguacero inevitable.

Los primeros minutos Kurt caminó solo, perdido en sus pensamientos y en ocasiones escuchando la risa de Jane, Harriet y Frank detrás de él. Cuando por fin levantó la vista, tuvo que sonreír casi de inmediato. En frente de él estaban Nicholas y Jeff, caminando uno junto al otro. Jeff estaba obviamente diciendo a Nick algo gracioso: él estaba gesticulando, con una sonrisa enorme en su cara mientras que imitaba las voces de las diferentes personas que intervenían en su historia. Nick estaba tranquilo como siempre, pero mantenía su mirada fija en el rostro de Jeff, observando atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, cada expresión pasajera. Él no estaba diciendo mucho, pero tenía esa genuina sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que le hacía parecer tan joven como realmente era, una sonrisa que mostraba no lo suficientemente a menudo, Kurt pensó.

De repente, un brazo suave se enrolló alrededor de Kurt, y una brillante voz le interrogó, "¿Un penique por tus pensamientos?"

Kurt volvió la cabeza para ver el rostro alegre de Jane emergiendo encima de él. Él sonrió y tiró de ella a su lado, señalando las figuras caminando delante de ellos: "A veces no puedo creer que no hayan pasado toda su vida juntos."

Jane se rió, "Lo sé." Ella se inclinó más y bajó la voz: "Es amistad a primera vista. Es un fenómeno extremadamente raro." Ella suspiró y acarició el brazo de Kurt, "Podemos considerarnos afortunados que somos capaces de dar testimonio de esto, Kurt, y seguir soñando con la experiencia de algo similar sólo por una vez."

Kurt sonrió ante su teatralidad y preguntó: "¿Pensé que tu sueño era casarte con un rico propietario de una tienda que sea dueño de una casa en Londres?"

"Eso no es un sueño," Jane le corrigió con severidad: "Ese es el plan. Los sueños son cosas inconstantes, pero mis planes están obligados a convertirse en realidad."

Kurt sonrió, y por un momento caminaron juntos en amigable silencio antes de que Kurt habló de nuevo: "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Siempre," Jane le respondió, mirándolo con expectación.

"Se trata de Lord Smythe," Kurt vaciló, y cuando Jane simplemente asintió con la cabeza, preguntó, "¿Por qué me odia?"

Jane lo miró con expresión pensativa. Mientras que ella no había visto personalmente ninguna de las humillaciones de Kurt hasta ahora, ella había escuchado mucho acerca de ellas: en parte por el propio Kurt, en parte, de Jeff.

"No creo que él te _odie_, Kurt", dijo lentamente: "Pero he pensado en eso también... su aversión es un poco fuerte, incluso para él. ¿Tú no le habrás ofendido de alguna manera, verdad?"

"Jane, me insultó por primera vez en el momento en que puso sus ojos en mí", respondió Kurt. "Todo lo que hice fue respirar y parpadear. De una manera no ofensiva."

Jane se encogió de hombros: "He estado aquí durante casi tres años, y nunca he sido capaz de entender a Lord Smythe. Sus caprichos cambian tan rápidamente como el clima." Ella le sonrió, "¿Quién sabe - algún día podrías ser su lacayo favorito en todo el mundo?"

Kurt resopló, "muy poco probable".

"Cosas más extrañas han pasado", Jane le respondió, pero su expresión se volvió seria otra vez. "Creo que deberías hablar con Nicholas acerca de esto, Kurt. Él ha pasado toda su vida con los Smythes. Básicamente creció con Lord Sebastian. Si alguien puede explicar su comportamiento hacia ti, es Nick."

"Lo sé," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo: "Es sólo que... no parece que le guste hablar de Lord Smythe."

"No le gusta," Jane estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero eso es precisamente porque conoce a Lord Smythe tan bien. Él no quiere estar entre los sirvientes y el patrón, es por eso que es tan reacio a revelar nada acerca de Lord Smythe. Él sólo quiere ser como todos los demás sirvientes, sin ningún tipo de tratamiento especial o conocimiento".

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró al hombre de pelo oscuro que caminaba delante de ellos, "Pero realmente deberías preguntarle, Kurt. Él te dará un consejo, estoy seguro. Después de todo, le gustas."

"¿En serio?" Kurt le preguntó incrédulo. Él sabía que a Jeff le gustaba, sabía que a Jane también le gustaba, y él sabía que la señora Bertram lo adoraba por lo menos tanto como a Lord Smythe le disgustaba. Pero el comportamiento de Nick era tan ambivalente a veces que Kurt aún no se había atrevido a contar con él como un amigo más que como un apreciado conocido.

"Por supuesto que sí ", respondió Jane. "Pero, tanto como le gustas, no llega a ser tanto como a él le gusta Jeff", añadió, suspirando profundamente. Kurt sonrió, y pasaron el resto de la caminata discutiendo la posibilidad de si el rico aunque todavía imaginario futuro esposo de Jane sería lo suficientemente rico como para dar empleo a Nick, Jeff y Kurt, al mismo tiempo, de modo que todos pudieran estar juntos en caso de que Lord Smythe siguiera comportándose como un imbécil con Kurt - algo que Kurt tenía confianza de que no iba a cambiar a corto plazo.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa, rápidamente se hizo evidente que no habría tiempo para más conversaciones durante el resto del día.<p>

Por lo que entendió Kurt, fue lady Isabella quien, todavía acostumbrada a los honores y diversiones de Londres, se quejó de que Bailey Hall estaba "empezando a ser terriblemente aburrido".

Por supuesto, el tiempo durante estos últimos días había sido horrible - constantes, fuertes lluvias habían obligado a todos los habitantes de Bailey Hall a permanecer en casa. La caza fue imposible, e incluso cruzar la corta distancia del patio había dejado a Kurt y Jeff calados hasta los huesos.

Los caballeros y damas, al parecer, habían comenzado a ponerse de los nervios los unos a los otros, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que Lord Smythe escapaba al silencio y la soledad de la biblioteca con mucha más frecuencia en estos días, sólo quedándose despierto hasta muy tarde en la noche jugando a las cartas y bebiendo vino con Sir Reginald, lord Huntington y los gemelos. Sir Robert siempre se retiraba a sus habitaciones después de la medianoche, y aunque los otros continuaban tomándole el pelo al respecto, nunca flaqueaba en sus hábitos.

Para Kurt, esto significaba que había conseguido dormir muy poco estos últimos días: aunque sólo se necesitaba que tres lacayos se quedaran de pie y esperaran a los caballeros (y más a menudo que les ayudaran a volver a sus habitaciones cuando estaban demasiado borrachos para caminar por sí solos), y aunque él, Jeff, Nick y Frank se turnaban en ocupar los dos lugares junto al señor Moore, quién siempre estaba presente durante esas veladas, eso significaba que cada dos noches Kurt tenía que contentarse con muy pocas horas de sueño.

Así que, cuando Lady Isabella sugirió que podrían tener un pequeño baile esa noche, Kurt estaba lejos de estar emocionado.

"¿Qué quiere decir con "vamos a bailar hasta bien entrada la noche", de todos modos?" él preguntó a Nick, quien estaba ocupado fijando el cuello de Jeff. Para esta ocasión tan especial, el Sr. Moore había exigido que todos los lacayos estuvieran presentes - algo que Kurt encontró muy innecesario e inconveniente, sobre todo porque él habría sido capaz de dormir un poco de lo contrario. "No es como si pudieran invitar a otras personas."

"Bueno, es básicamente lo mismo que han hecho todas las noches hasta el momento," Nick respondió, tirando de la tela un poco más fuerte de lo necesario porque Jeff no dejaba de estar inquieto: "Sólo habrá tres platos más para servir. Todos estarán en sus mejores trajes de noche, y se obligará a una pobre alma a tocar el piano mientras dan saltos y muestran sus habilidades en el baile".

"Pero no hay suficientes damas para un baile," objetó Kurt. "Quiero decir, son tres mujeres y seis hombres."

"¿Y tú crees que alguna de las damas va a ver eso como una _desventaja_?" Nick preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, Kurt!"

"¿Y qué quieres decir con "el mejor traje de noche"?" Kurt continuó interrogando durante la búsqueda de su zapato derecho, que parecía haber desaparecido debajo de su cama. "¿No me digas que el vestido morado que muestra prácticamente todo lo que lady Isabella tiene en su escote no pertenece a su "mejor atuendo de noche"?"

"Subestimas la moda femenina, Kurt," Nick dijo, tirando del cuello de Jeff como una última vez antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza, satisfecho. "Os aseguro - que las tres se asegurarán de verse _divinas_ esta noche."

Ellas se veían divinas, Kurt estuvo de acuerdo cuando vio a las tres damas entrar en la habitación más tarde esa noche. Vestidas con trajes de noche caros de color melocotón claro, bordados turquesa y esmeralda profundo, con su cabello recogido en elaborados estilos, y las joyas brillantes adornando cuellos y orejas, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado ante la idea de ver un atisbo de lo que la sociedad de Londres debía parecer.

Cuando los caballeros entraron en la sala, los ojos de Kurt se vieron involuntariamente atraídos hacia Lord Smythe, vestido con una reluciente camisa de vestir blanca, chaleco blanco y frac negro liso. Se veía elegante, y era tan terriblemente consciente de ello que Kurt casi tuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

Casi.

Más tarde, cuando observaba a las damas y caballeros que devoraban las deliciosas opciones de comida – se le había permitido a Kurt degustarlos y por lo tanto sabía que eran divinos - decidió que, si bien encontraba a la mayor parte de ellos desagradables respecto a su carácter, Lord Smythe sin duda tenía un don para seleccionar a gente guapa como sus amigos. Las damas eran bellezas, las tres, y Lord Huntington era realmente muy guapo con sus delicados rizos negros formando un hermoso contraste con el blanco de su camisa. Incluso los gemelos parecían encantadores, sentados uno junto al otro, contando al entretenido público una historia divertida sobre cómo solían torturar a su institutriz hasta que la pobre, al borde de un ataque de nervios, entregó su renuncia.

Era increíble, Kurt pensó cuando él volvió a llenar el vaso de Sir Robert, qué poco la apariencia de alguien te dice sobre el carácter de esta persona.

La cena pasó con charla ociosa, como de costumbre, y pronto lady Isabella se levantó de su asiento y exigió bailar. La mirada de Kurt parpadeó a Nicholas, preguntándose si el lacayo volvería a asumir la tarea de tocar el piano, pero las mujeres ya empezaron a molestar a Sir Robert, que parecía más que dispuesto a tocar si le evitaba el deber de bailar. Kurt no estaba del todo seguro, pero creyó ver a Nicholas suspirar de alivio. Sir Robert resultó ser un pianista talentoso, y pronto tres parejas de bailarines se arremolinaron alrededor de la habitación.

Las mujeres estuvieron siempre en movimiento, casi incansables, con una resistencia que debían haber adquirido durante los meses pasados en Londres. Sus parejas cambiaban con cada canción: durante una enérgica _contredanse_, Lord Smythe estaba girando a lady Isabella alrededor, mientras que lord Huntington bailaba con Lady Emily y Lord Henry tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de lady Catherine.

Verlos bailar era bastante agradable, Kurt pensó, en parte porque no tenía nada más que hacer que dar las bebidas a los caballeros en las pausas, en parte porque si entrecerraba los ojos y se imaginaba una sala más grande, un ambiente más festivo y un mayor número de personas, pensó que podía ver cómo sería estar en uno de los salones de baile de Londres.

El baile se prolongó durante un período increíble de tiempo, hasta que las damas finalmente mostraron signos de fatiga.

"Oh, Dios, estoy _positivamente_ exhausta," lady Isabella exclamó, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones, extendiendo sus faldas bellamente a su alrededor, mientras se abanicaba el rostro sonrojado. Kurt miró rápidamente a la derecha para pillar a Jeff poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia ella, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa rápida.

"Ahora Isabella, no me digas que te cansaste ya," Lord Henry se burló. "Tú fuiste la que exigió bailar toda la noche, si no recuerdo mal."

"Es fácil para ti burlarse, Lord Henry," lady Isabella respondió: "Has estado sentado la mitad de la noche, mientras que las damas hemos estado bailando, sin ni siquiera un momento de descanso."

Lord Smythe, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas tanto por el vino como por el ejercicio en la pista de baile, miró a Lady Isabella y Lady Catherine, que realmente parecían bastante agotadas, y a Lady Emily, que todavía parecía que tenía algo, si no mucha cantidad de energía guardada, y luego a Sir Robert, que había interrumpido su interpretación y estaba mirando inquisitivamente a la fiesta, como para determinar si debía seguir tocando o no.

Con una expresión pícara en su rostro, Lord Smythe se levantó, balanceándose sólo muy ligeramente, pero su voz era firme cuando dijo: "Bueno señoras, si ustedes están realmente agotadas, tendremos que divertirnos con lo que queda, ¿no os parece?"

Él asintió con la cabeza a Sir Robert, quien tomó la pista y empezó a tocar un vals rápido, y luego se volvió a lord Huntington, haciendo una reverencia burlona antes de agarrar su mano y tirando de él hasta sus pies y hacia el espacio libre en la habitación. Lord Huntington, quién había tomado mucho más vino que Lord Smythe, se vio sorprendido al principio, pero luego empezó a sonreír y agarró sus manos, moviéndose al compás de la música casi a ciegas, aunque en realidad no cogiendo el ritmo.

Lady Isabella se reía encantada y aplaudía con sus manos, mientras que los Crawshaw se apresuraron a ponerse al día: Lord Edmund agarró a Sir Reginald, que estaba disparando miradas agrias a Lord Huntington y Lord Smythe, y Lord Henry, en ausencia de una pareja de baile masculina, se pegó a su hermana en la pista de baile.

Kurt sabía que estaban borrachos, y él sabía que debería ser algo cómico de ver - al menos a juzgar por la manera en que Lady Isabella continuaba riendo - el ver a dos hombres bailando juntos. Pero cuando miró a Lord Huntington, quien tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura delgada de Lord Smythe, a los largos dedos de Lord Smythe que se curvaban alrededor de la muñeca de Lord Huntington brevemente antes de que él le hiciera dar un giro, él no se atrevía a reírse de ellos. De alguna manera, ver a estos dos hombres bailando juntos se sentía... _natural_, de la misma manera que se sentía al ver a un hombre y una mujer bailando. Y, sin embargo, había otro sentimiento más emocionante ante ello. Tal vez fuera porque Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington ambos eran hombres tan atractivos; tal vez era porque no parecían pensar que lo que estaban haciendo fuera grave ni excesivamente frívolo, pero de una manera extraña, el verlos bailar juntos sólo de alguna forma... _tenía sentido_.

Rápidamente, Kurt miró alrededor de la habitación, para ver si él era el único que tenía estos sentimientos encontrados con respecto a las parejas homogéneas. Lady Isabella seguía sonriendo, dando golpecitos con el pie a la música y riendo con deleite cuando Sir Reginald tropezó con sus propios pies en el intento de hacer los pasos correctamente. Jeff y Frank parecían un poco divertidos, y el señor Moore tenía la misma expresión estoica que siempre mostraba alrededor de los caballeros - u otras personas en general.

Lady Catherine no estaba sonriendo, y tampoco lo estaba Nicholas. Lady Catherine estaba mirando a los bailarines, con una expresión de juicio en su rostro mientras ella seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior. Nicholas estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia Lord Smythe, con las manos apretadas a la espalda mientras su mirada se detuvo en la mano de Lord Huntington que se apoyaba en la cadera de Lord Smythe.

Kurt tuvo la sensación de que ninguno de los dos aprobaba que dos hombres bailaran juntos, pero aún así - no era como si alguien hiciera esto en serio, ¿verdad? Estaban simplemente borrachos y pasando un buen rato juntos.

Cuando la música se terminó, Lord Smythe se inclinó de nuevo hacia abajo a lord Huntington y luego se volvió a Lady Isabella, que al parecer se había olvidado de su cansancio y de nuevo exigía recibir un poco de atención.

El baile se prolongó durante un poco antes de que Sir Robert pusiera abajo la partitura y exclamara que estaba cansado y quería retirarse a su habitación. Aunque Lady Isabella intentó persuadirlo, él les dio con firmeza las buenas noches, y su partida marcó el inicio de una serie de exclamaciones como: "Bueno, _es_ tarde.", "Tengo que decir, que me siento agotado" y "Edmund, _deja tu vaso_. Tuviste más que suficiente" Así que, uno tras otro, empezaron a darse las buenas noches y retirarse a sus aposentos.

Lady Catherine y Lady Isabella fueron las primeras en salir, en breve seguidas por una Lady Emily que se reía nerviosamente y un Sir Reginald que se veía aún amargado, y pidió al señor Moore que le trajera una última copa de vino a su habitación. (Aunque Kurt pensó que lo que fuera que preocupara a Sir Reginald difícilmente se resolvería con más vino. Un exorcismo podría ayudar.)

El siguiente en salir fue Lord Edmund, quién estaba apoyado en Frank que parecía disgustado y en un renuente Jeff, quién se aferraba a sus hombros con el fin de mantenerlo en posición vertical entre ellos. Kurt suspiró, a sabiendas de que él iba a ser el que tuviera que ayudar a Lord Henry a subir a su habitación, y se dio la vuelta para acercarse al hombre, que se había hundido en uno de los sillones, cuando se detuvo en seco.

En el medio de la habitación, junto al diván verde persa, estaban Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington. Lord Huntington tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lord Smythe, y su cabeza estaba descansando en el hombro del otro hombre mientras él estaba susurrando algo al oído que hizo que Lord Smythe sonriera. El Señor de Bailey Hall todavía estaba sosteniendo su copa de vino en una mano, pero su otra mano descansaba sobre la espalda de Lord Huntington, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo de la tela oscura lisa de su chaleco.

De repente, él miró hacia arriba, encontrando la mirada de Kurt a través de la habitación. Levantó la ceja izquierda, sus ojos verdes perforando en los de Kurt mientras que la mano en la espalda de Lord Huntington viajaba más y más abajo a cada segundo, y el lado derecho de la boca de Lord Smythe se convertía lentamente en una sonrisa que le era familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo.

Kurt no sabía por qué, pero se sentía como si se estuviera entrometiendo en algo extremadamente frágil e íntimo, y él sabía por la forma en que Lord Smythe le miraba que él sentía eso también, y que él le retaba a esta intrusión. Pero por mucho que él quisiera, Kurt no podía mirar hacia otro lado.

De repente, alguien a su lado se aclaró la garganta, "¿Lord Crawshaw?"

Nicholas, sin ni siquiera una mirada a Lord Smythe o a Lord Huntington, pasó rozando a Kurt y se acercó a la butaca donde Lord Henry había comenzado a roncar suavemente. Golpeó al hombre en el hombro, "¡Mi Lord, despierte por favor!. Vamos a acompañarle a su habitación ahora."

Él miró a Kurt, una expresión en blanco en su rostro, y dijo, "¿Me puedes ayudar, por favor?"

Kurt asintió, evitando cuidadosamente mirar a Lord Smythe otra vez, y junto con Nicholas se las arreglaron para arrastrar a Lord Henry, quien finalmente estaba al menos lo suficientemente despierto como para ser capaz de cantar, aunque no de caminar, hacia la puerta. Kurt no echó una mirada hacia atrás, pero el pensamiento de Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington no salió de su mente mientras dirigían a Lord Henry a su habitación y lo dejaban en su cama, donde él continuó cantando a voz en grito canciones infantiles que eran ocasionalmente interrumpidas por el hipo.

Pero estaba casi seguro de que había algo más en ese abrazo que la simple búsqueda del consuelo al que la embriaguez a veces induce. Algo mucho más significativo.

Y estaba casi seguro que Nicholas debió haberlo visto también.


	7. Chapter 6

**N.T. **Hola a todos! Como siempre gracias a todos los que dejásteis reviews en el anterior capítulo. A todos os contesté por privado y a Isse de Luna, ya te contesté por twitter a tu pregunta ;) Os dejo un nuevo capítulo traducido de esta maravillosa historia de Nalasan :)

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

_Diciembre 1849, Bailey Hall_

"Dígame, Lord Smythe, ¿por qué es que usted no está casado ya?"

Kurt levantó la vista del plato de pechuga de pollo en salsa de hongos que estaba a punto de depositar en la mesa de la comida. Habían terminado sirviendo el quinto plato de lo que prometía ser una relajada cena tardía. Pero al ver a Lady Catherine disparar una sonrisa provocativa a Lord Smythe después de hacer esa pregunta, Kurt tuvo la sensación de que la parte tranquila de la cena había terminado.

Lord Smythe, sin embargo, ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada de su plato cuando respondió en un tono que sonaba decididamente indiferente, "No estoy seguro, Lady Catherine. ¿Por qué no lo está usted?"

Sir Henry miró hacia arriba a eso y sonrió burlonamente a Lady Catherine. La expresión de ella no se inmutó, y sólo el rubor ligero en el cuello indicaba que se dio cuenta del insulto implícito. Pero en lugar de hacer lo que a Kurt le parecía más sabio y dejar pasar el tema, ella continuó, "Sólo creo que... es inusual que un hombre como usted, que dice tener tantas admiradoras y es sin duda suficientemente rico como para no tener que considerar la dote de su esposa, nunca haya pensado en proponérselo a alguien".

"Ahora Lady Catherine, sea razonable," Lord Huntington respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente en su cara mientras que él pinchaba su tenedor, "Sebastian aún no tiene veinticuatro años, y como usted ha señalado, no hay ninguna razón para que se case. ¿Por qué debería renunciar a la vida cómoda de soltero sólo para atarse a una chica tonta con hoyuelos?"

"¿Quieres decir que tú lo hiciste, Arthur?" Sir Reginald le preguntó, lo que provocó que Lady Isabella hiciera un ruido exageradamente indignado y lo golpeara juguetonamente con la servilleta.

Lady Catherine, sin embargo, no se distrajo por ellos. En su lugar, ahora apuntó su mirada de desaprobación a lord Huntington, "¿No le parece un poco hipócrita, Lord Huntington, considerar a las mujeres como parias sociales, si no logramos asegurar el afecto de un hombre a los veinte años, mientras que ustedes los hombres piensan que es ridículo casarse antes de cumplir los cuarenta años?"

"Olvida el verdadero problema aquí, Lady Catherine," Lord Smythe respondió, finalmente levantando la vista de su plato y dando una falsa dulce sonrisa a Lady Catherine, "La diferencia no radica entre hombres y mujeres, o jóvenes y de mediana edad. La diferencia es que yo _podría_ encontrar a alguien que _querría_ casarse conmigo".

Esta vez, Lady Catherine no pudo pasar por alto el insulto dirigido a ella. Ella miró a Lord Smythe, una expresión de odio en su cara bonita. Lord Smythe le devolvió la mirada, su falsa sonrisa almibarada constante en su indiferencia fingida.

Kurt llamó la atención de Jeff, y Jeff levantó sus hombros en un encogimiento de hombros a medias, lo que indicaba que no entendía el comportamiento de Lady Catherine más de lo que Kurt lo hacía. Desde ese baile hace dos semanas, había estado actuando decididamente hostil hacia Lord Smythe, o más precisamente, aún_ más _hostil que de costumbre. A Lord Smythe no parecía molestarle su hostilidad, de hecho, más bien parecía divertirle. Pero mientras las conversaciones similares entre ellos habían ocurrido antes, el nivel de resentimiento parecía crecer con cada noche, y al parecer se había alcanzado un nuevo máximo en este instante.

Lady Isabella, que parecía perderse la repentina tensión en el aire, se reía y contribuía con sus pensamientos sobre el tema: "Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con Catherine. También pienso que es absolutamente _malvado_ de vosotros, los hombres, el dejarnos a las chicas esperando horriblemente durante tanto tiempo sólo porque vosotros queréis disfrutar de vuestra vida un poco más. ¡Como si no fuera _infinitamente_ más divertido tenernos alrededor!"

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, decidiendo que si lady Isabella era la encarnación de la diversión, él estaría contento de pasar su vida en el aburrimiento. Desde el baile, el tiempo había permitido más actividades al aire libre, pero Lady Isabella había todavía adquirido el hábito de quejarse de la vida limitada en Bailey Hall a cada oportunidad que se le brindaba. A estas alturas, todo el mundo parecía molesto por sus quejas, y nadie se molestaba en responder nada de su contribución.

Desde que la temporada de caza estaba llegando lentamente a su fin, los caballeros y las damas habían decidido pasar el resto del mes, la Navidad y el comienzo del Año Nuevo en la casa de Longleat, la finca de los Huntington. Fue idea de Lady Isabella. "No es que no _adore_ absolutamente la vida tranquila en el campo," ella había sinceramente asegurado a Lord Smythe que tuvo problemas en reprimir una sonrisa condescendiente, "Pero usted simplemente debe admitir que vive muy lejos de cualquier vida sofisticada, y realmente _debemos_ visitar a amigos para Navidad. Y de vuelta en casa, podemos invitar a nuestros vecinos, los Russels y los Elliot - ¡oh, será muy divertido!" Lord Smythe no se opuso a sus planes, y así se había acordado salir para Longleat para el final de la semana.

Dado que esta era la última noche antes del día de salida, Kurt y los demás lacayos ya habían comenzado a empacar. Kurt estaba encantado ante la perspectiva de pasar la Navidad en soledad, lejos, muy lejos de Lord Smythe y sus amigos. Pero viéndole a él y a lady Catherine dispararse miradas el uno al otro de esta manera abiertamente hostil, le hizo preguntarse si iban a terminar matándose entre sí bajo el árbol de Navidad. No es que tampoco fuera a ser una gran pérdida.

Lady Emily, que miraba una y otra vez entre Lord Smythe y Lady Catherine, con buen humor intentó introducir un nuevo tema en la conversación, "Oh Catherine, ¿no te lo dije? Acabo de terminar ese libro que me recomendaste, y tengo que decir estoy muy enamorada de el." Afortunadamente, Sir Robert, que rara vez mostraba algún interés en los temas sugeridos por Lady Emily, también parecía dispuesto a cambiar de tema, y él le preguntó, "¿Puedo preguntarle qué libro Lady Catherine le recomendó a usted, lady Emily?"

Agradecido por los esfuerzos de Sir Robert, Lady Emily respondió rápidamente, "Se llama _Mansfield Park_, pero el nombre del autor se me escapa." Ella reflexionó por un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza, "Alguna autora, sin embargo. No muy leída, me temo." Lord Henry sonrió a su hermana de una manera bastante condescendiente, "Una de estas novelas horriblemente sentimentales que las mujeres leen, ¿supongo?"

Kurt pensó que esto era un poco hipócrita, dado el hecho de que él se había dado cuenta de que la pila de libros en el escritorio de Lord Henry se componía principalmente de novelas góticas y sensacionalistas escritas por Ann Radcliffe, pero ocultó su expresión y se movió para ayudar a Jeff con el plato de pescado sin dejar de escuchar con atención la conversación. Lady Isabella le regañó, "No la interrumpas, Lord Henry. Emily, querida, ¿estabas diciendo sobre ese libro...?"

"Oh Isabella, simplemente tienes que leerlo también," Lady Emily dijo, y Kurt pudo oír palmear sus manos con entusiasmo, "Es tan romántico y desgarrador."

"Estoy de acuerdo en que es desgarrador," Kurt escuchó la voz seca de Lord Smythe,"Especialmente la parte final donde ella se casa con su primo horrible."

Kurt miró a Jeff, que levantó su ceja izquierda ante él, obviamente sorprendido de escuchar a Lord Smythe admitiendo haber leído la novela. Kurt no estaba particularmente sorprendido de eso - teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que Lord Smythe parecía devorar literatura, no era de extrañar que no pudiera ser exigente ya. Difícilmente debía haber algo que quedara en la biblioteca sobre lo que no hubiera puesto sus ojos críticos.

Ante el comentario de Lord Smythe, Lady Emily dio un pequeño grito indignado, "¡Oh _Lord Smythe_! Ahora ha echado a perder el final."

A una señal del señor Moore, Kurt se dio la vuelta y comenzó a moverse en silencio alrededor de la mesa, de forma rápida y silenciosamente recogiendo los platos sucios mientras Jeff seguía con el siguiente plato. Lord Smythe parecía arrepentido, pero Kurt se dio cuenta de que Lady Catherine estaba mirándole de nuevo con una expresión decididamente hostil, y que realmente le hizo preguntarse qué pasó esa noche durante el baile que hizo que lo despreciara tanto. No es que por lo general le resultara extraño que la gente despreciara a Lord Smythe, por el contrario, parecería ser la reacción natural del ser humano. Era la repentina intensidad de odio de lady Catherine lo que le sorprendía.

"¿Entonces, usted desaprueba que se casara con el hombre que amaba?" Lady Catherine le preguntó. Lord Smythe miró hacia arriba, la falsa sonrisa en sus labios, y asintió "Ya que el hombre no es digno de su afecto, y mucho menos del amor de otra persona, lo hago."

Lady Catherine resopló de una manera muy poco femenina ante eso "¿Supongo que preferiría que aceptara que ese señor Crawford, que resulta ser rotundamente un villano al final?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Lord Smythe empezó a parecer tensa alrededor de los lados, "Creo, Lady Catherine, que si la mujer que amaba no hubiera aceptado su oferta primero y luego más tarde aplastado sus esperanzas y sueños, su desesperación podría no haberlo impulsado a convertirse en un villano".

Cuando Kurt tomó con cuidado el plato de ella, Lady Catherine respondió, "No puedo creer que estemos hablando del mismo libro, Lord Smythe. Ese hombre era malo desde el principio."

"Sinceramente, dudo que cualquier hombre sea "malo desde el principio"," Lord Smythe respondió. Lady Catherine no parecía darse cuenta del plato que Jeff había puesto delante de ella, porque ella todavía estaba con el ceño fruncido hacia Lord Smythe cuando ella contestó, "Un hombre capaz de cometer los pecados que él comete nunca puede haber sido bueno, Lord Smythe. Él puedo no haber actuado así antes, pero creo que la novela tiene algo que decir al mostrar lo podrido que es y siempre ha sido."

Lord Smythe levantó su ceja ante eso, "Así que, Lady Catherine, ¿usted no cree que un ser humano pueda cambiar? ¿Que podemos volvernos buenos o malos en cualquier momento, en función de nuestras propias decisiones tanto como en lo que otras personas nos hacen?"

Lady Catherine estaba sentada repentinamente erguida, mirando a Lord Smythe directamente a los ojos y pronunciando sus siguientes palabras con toda claridad, "Yo creo que algunas personas son malas, mientras que otras son buenas, y creo que es nuestro deber expulsar a los que son corruptos y libertinos. Creo que la afirmación de que nuestras decisiones están determinadas por las acciones de otras personas es una excusa cobarde, y cualquiera que lo utilice no puede llamarse a sí mismo un hombre de verdad. Y..." sus ojos se estrecharon mientras ella se quedó mirando a Lord Smythe, "No creo que los pecados que cometemos alguna vez puedan ser redimidos."

El silencio que siguió se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Kurt y Frank habían dejado de recoger los platos; Nick y Jeff habían dejado de servir el pescado. Todo el mundo estaba mirando, ya sea a Lord Smythe o a Lady Catherine, conteniendo la respiración y esperando la respuesta de Lord Smythe.

Lord Smythe estaba devolviendo la mirada a Lady Catherine, con los ojos buscando algo en su mirada. Luego, lentamente, una sonrisa se empezó a extender en su rostro, y él levantó su copa.

"Brindo por eso", dijo. Su voz sonaba indiferente de nuevo, pero la expresión de sus ojos era fría. "Brindo por la visión del mundo más estrecha de miras que alguna vez me he encontrado." Apuró el vaso y lo puso abajo con tanta fuerza que por un momento Kurt creyó que se agrietaría en su puño apretado. Sin embargo, esto pareció ser el signo para que todo el mundo empezara a moverse de nuevo - Jeff apresuradamente dejó el pescado delante de Lord Huntington, Kurt fue a buscar el último plato al sitio de Lady Emily, y Lord Henry, Sir Reginald y Lady Emily empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Lord Smythe y Lady Catherine no se hablaron el uno al otro a lo largo del resto de la cena, y la conversación entre los invitados permaneció civilizada hasta el final del último plato. Kurt se sintió revivir. No es que a él le importaran personalmente las disputas entre Lord Smythe y Lady Catherine mucho, pero sabía que no sólo hacían que Nick frunciera el ceño a Lord Smythe, sino que también desconcertaban a Jeff, que odiaba cualquier tipo de disputa por principio.

Sir Robert fue el primero en dejar la cuchara después de haber terminado su sorbete. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta, la dobló con cuidado y la colocó al lado de su plato. "Bueno", dijo él, empujando su silla hacia atrás y levantándose de su asiento, "Esta fue una noche muy agradable, pero me voy a ir a la cama. Buenas noches."

"No puedes estar hablando en serio, Robert", dijo Lord Smythe, mirando con incredulidad a su amigo. "Todavía no son ni siquiera las once."

"Eso es cierto, pero como vamos a viajar mañana temprano, creo que me retiraré a mi habitación para dormir lo suficiente," Sir Robert respondió. Sus ojos buscaron en la habitación por un segundo antes de que aterrizaran en Kurt, y él sonrió amablemente, "Kurt, ¿puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo un momento? Tengo un par de peticiones relativas a los equipajes."

Kurt lanzó una mirada rápida al Sr. Moore para pedir permiso para salir del comedor, y cuando el señor Moore asintió alentadoramente, dejó rápidamente la jarra de vino y respondió, "Por supuesto, señor."

"Eres un aguafiestas, Robert," Lord Smythe dijo, sonriendo, decepcionado, "Pero supongo que no hay razón para tratar de convencerte de que te quedes, ¿verdad?"

Sir Robert simplemente sonrió y dejó que su mano descansara por un momento en el hombro de Lord Smythe, apretándolo casi cariñosamente mientras caminó junto a él, "Buenas noches, Sebastian."

Lord Smythe suspiró y respondió, "Buenas noches, Robert" antes de que él se girara hacia Lord Huntington, que estaba ansioso por conseguir su atención preguntándole a que concierto de Navidad le gustaría asistir, mientras Kurt se apresuraba detrás de Sir Robert, que rápidamente tomó las escaleras hacia arriba a su dormitorio.

Cuando Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de él, Sir Robert estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la noche oscura, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Kurt esperó un momento, pero cuando Sir Robert no mostró signos de reconocer su presencia, él educadamente se aclaró la garganta, "¿Usted quería informarme sobre el equipaje, señor?"

Sir Robert levantó la vista, sobresaltado. Le tomó un momento para sacudir sus pensamientos, pero luego asintió. "Sí, quería. Me gustaría pedirte que sólo empacaras algunas de las ropas de viaje más ligeras y el atuendo para la noche, pero que dejes el equipo de caza y el resto de la ropa aquí."

"¿Así que va a volver con nosotros después de Navidad?" Kurt le preguntó. Sir Robert asintió, sonriendo casi con pesar. "Si la experiencia me ha enseñado algo, es que la Navidad en casa de Lady Isabella deja a la mayoría de sus huéspedes con prisa por irse después." Él suspiró y comenzó a encogerse de hombros saliendo de su frac. En una fracción de segundo, Kurt estuvo detrás de él para ayudarle, doblando con cuidado la chaqueta sobre el brazo y empezando a deshacer los gemelos. "Confío en que estaremos de vuelta a mediados de enero," Sir Robert añadió.

Kurt asintió, evitando cuidadosamente mostrar la decepción en su rostro. Había tenido la esperanza de que estuvieran lejos más tiempo, tal vez incluso hasta finales de febrero o principios de marzo. Ciertamente, no le habría importado evitar la compañía de Lord Smythe durante un tiempo. Pero entonces, pensó mientras se movía para poner el chaleco de Sir Robert de nuevo en el armario, eso significaba casi un mes de soledad en Bailey Hall. Y eso sin duda no era nada de lo qué quejarse.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Sir Robert a quitar su cuello, se dio cuenta de la mirada observadora en los ojos del otro hombre mientras él dijo, "Kurt, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

No seguro acerca de a dónde iba esto, Kurt asintió de nuevo. Sir Robert lo miró inquisitivamente, "Me he dado cuenta de que no has sido tratado muy favorablemente por Sebastian o Reginald."

Kurt tragó nerviosamente, inseguro en cuanto a qué responder a eso. Sir Robert, aparentemente, no estaba esperando una respuesta, ya que siguió, "Me imagino que debe ser difícil para ti, tenerte que enfrentar a esto cuando entras a ocupar un nuevo puesto, y yo sólo quiero saber que no te lo tomas muy a pecho, Kurt. Nada de todo esto tiene realmente algo que ver contigo".

Kurt pensó en todos los insultos, todas las observaciones hirientes apuntando a su dirección, y respondió con cuidado, "A veces, eso es... _difícil_ de creer, señor."

"Estoy seguro de que lo es, pero Sebastian es un buen hombre", dijo Sir Robert. De alguna manera, Kurt sintió que él estaba hablando más para sí mismo ahora, que dirigiendo sus palabras a Kurt. "Es uno de mis mejores amigos, y elijo mis amigos con cuidado. Él es... él ha perdido su camino un poco, eso es todo. Y va a pasar, estoy seguro. Por ahora, siento que se esté desquitando contigo".

Kurt se dio cuenta de que mientras que Sir Robert estaba defendiendo a Lord Smythe, él no había dicho ni una palabra acerca de Sir Reginald. Al parecer, Sir Reginald no tenía excusa, él era sólo simplemente malvado. Sir Robert le sonrió cuando le entregó su camisa, "Sebastian tiene un buen corazón, y él es un patrón justo, Kurt. Espero que él trate de demostrar esto un poco más en el futuro. Pero estoy seguro de que te sentirás como en casa en Bailey Hall en poco tiempo".

Kurt estaba casi absolutamente seguro de que nada en este mundo jamás sería capaz de convencerle de que Lord Smythe tenía un corazón, y mucho menos uno bueno. Pero Sir Robert le miraba con tanta convicción, que Kurt sólo pudo responder, "Estoy seguro de que lo haré, señor."

Cuando él recogió los zapatos de Sir Robert, él pensó que Lord Smythe realmente no se merecía a Sir Robert como amigo.

**K&S**

Tal vez fuera el sonido constante de las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra la ventana pequeña, o el ruido que el viento hacía, agitando las hojas y ramas de cada árbol en el parque exterior. O tal vez fuera el hecho de que Jeff seguía roncando, a pesar de que Kurt le había sacudido medio despierto ya dos veces. Tal vez fuera la oscuridad que de alguna manera parecía más pesada que de costumbre, pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, Kurt se encontró incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero debían ser más de las dos de la mañana. Gimió y enterró su rostro más en la almohada, tirando de la manta más cerca alrededor de sus hombros. Los caballeros se habían ido a la cama relativamente temprano, al menos para lo que era habitual en ellos, y Kurt estaba bastante contento de tener la oportunidad de dormir un poco antes de levantarse temprano, preparar el desayuno y luego empacar el resto del equipaje de Sir Reginald y Lord Henry. Pero por más que lo intentaba, simplemente no podía dormir.

Se desplomó en su espalda, mirando hacia la oscuridad y pensando en la noche. La conversación entre Lady Catherine y Lord Smythe, Sir Robert tratando de tranquilizarlo, cómo Jeff había dejado caer un plato en la cocina y recibió un tremendo regaño del Sr. Moore...

De repente, Kurt se sentó de golpe en la cama, recordando que en realidad había algo que olvidó por completo. Cuando estaban llevando los platos a la cocina, Harriet, que parecía muerta de cansancio, dijo que aún tenía que apagar el fuego en todas las habitaciones del ala oeste. Kurt, sintiendo lástima por ella, prometió que él se ocuparía de los fuegos después, y la acompañó para que fuera a la cama.

Y había recordado su promesa y mirado en todas las habitaciones de la primera y la segunda planta, a excepción de... "La biblioteca", Kurt maldijo entre dientes. Se olvidó por completo de la biblioteca. A toda prisa, él apartó la manta y salió de la cama. Por un momento consideró cambiarse a su uniforme, ya que si alguno de los caballeros o, peor aún, el Sr. Moore lo atrapaba vagando alrededor de la casa en camisón, él nunca iba a escuchar el final de ello. Pero ahora él estaba realmente preocupado y simplemente no tenía tiempo para ponerse su uniforme, por lo que se conformó con los pantalones y una camisa, atando apresuradamente los cordones de sus zapatos y encendió una vela. Jeff siguió roncando a través de todo el ruido que Kurt estaba haciendo, y Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que lo encontraría todavía profundamente dormido cuando regresara.

Rápidamente, se apresuró a salir de la habitación y fue a través de los pasillos de la casa. Él no tomó las escaleras del servicio: para ahorrar tiempo, utilizó los corredores del ala norte, de puntillas pasando ante las habitaciones de Lord Smythe y luego de Lord Huntington y Lord Edmund, subiendo otro tramo de escaleras hasta que finalmente llegó a la biblioteca.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sintió aliviado al ver que el fuego se había extinguido, y sólo el menor atisbo de brasas moribundas era visible en la oscuridad. Por supuesto, no pasó nada, por supuesto estaba preocupado por nada. No era probable que un fuego establecido con cuidado por las criadas de la cocina pudiera salirse de control, pero en realidad, nunca se sabe. Una ventana abierta, una pequeña corriente en esta habitación llena de libros y papel, y la casa podría ser arrasada por las llamas en poco tiempo.

Comprobó el fuego una vez más y con cuidado apagó las cenizas. Satisfecho y aliviado, él hizo su camino de regreso a su habitación, sólo para darse cuenta frente a la habitación de lord Huntington que ahora él podría haber usado las escaleras de los sirvientes. Pero, de nuevo, eran casi las tres de la mañana, y los caballeros y damas por igual habían bebido mucho vino. No era sólo improbable, era casi imposible que Kurt se encontrara con alguno de ellos en medio de la noche.

Pero, sin embargo, tomó mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras pasaba de puntillas más allá de sus habitaciones.

Él estaba a mitad de camino por el pasillo cuando de pronto, oyó un ruido sordo, seguido de cerca por un fuerte ruido, y se detuvo en seco. Atentamente, escuchó hacia la fuente del ruido, que parecía haber venido de detrás de una de las puertas de las habitaciones privadas de Lord Smythe. Con cuidado, pasó de puntillas yendo hacia el final del pasillo, hasta que oyó otro ruido. Era una especie de alboroto, seguido por lo que sonaba como una maldición ahogada, que, si no había perdido su orientación completamente, venía de detrás de la puerta de la alcoba de Lord Smythe.

Poco a poco, Kurt se acercó a la habitación, protegiendo la luz de la vela de la puerta frente a él. Ahora podía ver que había un pequeño rayo de luz por debajo de la rendija de la puerta - por lo que Lord Smythe estaba todavía despierto. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Kurt se inclinó más a la puerta, tratando de determinar si debía llamar y ver si Lord Smythe necesitaba ayuda - tanto como él lo despreciaba, su patrón podía haberse herido a sí mismo, después de todo. Pero, por otro lado, Lord Smythe investigaría por qué Kurt estaba merodeando frente a su habitación en medio de la noche, y la única explicación que Kurt tenía que ofrecer no sacaba exactamente a la luz el ser un siervo confiable.

No obstante, su preocupación ganó sobre su resentimiento, y él acababa de decidir llamar cuando oyó una voz apagada preguntando, "¿Crees que eso despertó a alguien?"

La mano de Kurt se detuvo, los nudillos sólo a centímetros de distancia de tocar la madera. No era la voz de Lord Smythe la que oyó. Era la voz de Sir Reginald.

"Nadie tiene sus habitaciones lo suficientemente cerca para oír nada de aquí dentro", la voz seca de Lord Smythe respondió. Él enfatizó su punto no molestándose en bajar la voz en lo más mínimo. "¿Puedes por favor tratar de no pisar los pedazos?"

"Siento lo de ese jarrón," Sir Reginald respondió, y hubo otro sonido alborotado. "Supongo que era una reliquia muy valorada que ha estado en la familia durante siglos, ¿no?"

"Reginald, me importa un comino el jarrón," Lord Smythe respondió.

Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba presionando su oreja contra la puerta, y tan inapropiado como su comportamiento era sin duda, no se atrevía a irse. ¿Qué, en nombre de la razón, estaba Sir Reginald haciendo en la habitación de Lord Smythe - a las tres de la mañana, cuando todos ellos deberían estar durmiendo? Kurt no podía realmente encontrarle sentido a ello - si los dos todavía estaban despiertos, podrían haber ido a la sala de dibujo y, a juzgar por su manera de pasar las noches anteriores, podrían haber pedido un poco de vino y una baraja de cartas.

Así que Kurt, confundido por lo que exactamente estaba pasando ahí, mantuvo la oreja pegada a la madera, consciente de que si alguien lo atrapaba en esta posición, casi sin duda le costaría su puesto, y sin embargo, tenía demasiada curiosidad para saber lo que estaba pasando como para largarse ahora.

Por extraño que pareciera, Sir Reginald no respondió a la declaración de Lord Smythe. Hubo silencio por un largo momento, antes de que Kurt oyera el crujido de la cama y el susurro de las sábanas. Frunció el ceño, perplejo, preguntándose lo que estaban haciendo allí. ¿Estaban caminando sobre la cama ahora para evitar pisar las piezas de porcelana? ¿Y por qué no habían llamado a alguien para limpiar el desorden que Sir Reginald aparentemente había hecho? Ciertamente, Lord Smythe no tenía escrúpulos para levantar a algunos de los siervos, no importaba la hora. ¿Por qué estaban tratando de ser tan sigilosos?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido siguiente, y casi perdió el equilibrio cuando oyó un fuerte gemido que vino de detrás de la puerta, seguido de un bajo y gutural, "¡Maldita sea, Sebastian!" Otro gemido siguió, esta vez más fuerte, y la cama crujió de nuevo.

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para evitar hacer ningún ruido, y él sintió el calor que subía a sus mejillas. De repente tuvo una idea muy clara de lo que estos dos estaban haciendo allí - después de todo, él era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber exactamente lo que este tipo de ruidos significaba. De vuelta a Chawton, el lacayo Claus recibía visitas nocturnas por una de las criadas de la cocina, y desde que su habitación estaba al lado de Kurt, Kurt se volvió más familiarizado con los sonidos de las actividades nocturnas de lo que nunca hubiera querido. Pero escucharlos saliendo de una habitación en la que al parecer Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald estaban solos era algo para lo que Kurt no estaba preparado.

En vez de girar y alejarse como debería, presionó la oreja con más fuerza a la puerta, y ahora que realmente se concentró, podía escuchar el sonido del crujido de la tela contra la tela, y la rápida respiración de dos personas.

Por un momento, sólo pudo escuchar estos nuevos sonidos que se ajustaban muy bien con la imagen que lentamente estaba llegando a su mente, antes de que la voz jadeante de Sir Reginald se pudo escuchar de nuevo, "Apuesto a que _Arthur_ no se atreve a entrar en tu habitación tan tarde en la noche, ¿verdad?"

Lord Smythe respondió con una risa baja, y aunque su voz era más ronca de lo habitual, no sonaba tan afectada como la de Sir Reginald cuando él respondió, "No me digas que todavía estás celoso de Arthur. No después de visitar a su encantadora esposa tres veces la semana pasada".

Los sonidos de crujidos pararon por un momento, y Sir Reginald sonó muy culpable cuando preguntó, "¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

"Soy una persona observadora, y, la verdad, vosotros dos no sois muy discretos," Lord Smythe respondió. "¿Supongo que pensaste que follarte a la esposa de Arthur te daría algún tipo de ventaja sobre él?"

"Por favor, Sebastian, sabes que Isabella no significa nada para..."

Fue interrumpido por la risa fría de Lord Smythe, "Por favor, Reginald. No podría importarme posiblemente _menos_ lo que Isabella y tú hacéis juntos. Aunque me resulta divertido que Robert y Lady Catherine sean probablemente las únicas personas verdaderamente virtuosas en esta casa. Aunque, por supuesto, en el caso de lady Catherine, se debe a que su objetivo en la vida es ser más santa que todos los apóstoles juntos".

"Pero tú me pediste que viniera a ti esta noche, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, Reginald" Lord Smythe suspiró, "Te pedí que vinieras."

"Así que te importo yo más de lo que te importa Arthur, ¿cierto, Sebastian?"

"¿Quieres una respuesta sincera a eso, Reginald? No creo que me importéis mucho ninguno de los dos. Pero tú al menos estás en _silencio_ mientras lo estamos haciendo. Arthur es terriblemente ruidoso, y preferiría no ser atrapado por alguien en mi propia casa. Así que eras la mejor opción".

La voz de Sir Reginald sonó tan quejica que Kurt frunció el ceño involuntariamente, "¿Por qué dices esas cosas, Sebastian?"

"Porque es la verdad, y porque tú preguntaste" Lord Smythe respondió, con voz cada vez más impaciente. "Cierra la boca y date la vuelta ahora, ¿lo harás?"

Kurt se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba colgando ligeramente abierta, y rápidamente la cerró. Ahora no tenía dudas acerca de lo que los dos hombres estaban haciendo aquí, y la realización de lo que esto_ significaba_ en realidad le golpeó con una fuerza para la que no estaba preparado. De repente, una imagen muy vívida de dos cuerpos, dos cuerpos masculinos, moviéndose juntos, presionándose uno contra otro con fuerza, haciendo los sonidos que estaban llegando desde el otro lado de la puerta, se alzó ante los ojos de Kurt, y rápidamente se alejó de la puerta.

Más tarde, él no estaba muy seguro de por qué decidió volver a la biblioteca, o no recordaba cómo él apagó la vela y la dejó en un cajón en el pasillo, pero lo siguiente que él supo es que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones en la biblioteca, mirando hacia la oscuridad y tratando de procesar lo que acababa de descubrir.

Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald no eran sólo amigos. Los _amigos_ no se visitan en sus dormitorios en mitad de la noche. Los _amigos_ no tienen conversaciones competitivas sobre quién prefiere a quién. Los_ amigos_ no hacen lo que estos dos, a juzgar por los ruidos que Kurt escuchó, estaban haciendo en estos momentos.

Obviamente, Lord Smythe no se limitó sólo a invitar a amigos para permanecer en Bailey Hall. Los dedos de Kurt se enroscaban alrededor de los apoyabrazos de su sillón cuando se dio cuenta de que al menos dos de los hombres no eran amigos de Lord Smythe. Eran sus amantes.

Ahora, muchas cosas que Kurt no entendía antes de repente empezaban a tener sentido.

La rivalidad extraña entre Sir Reginald y Lord Huntington, la observación de Lord Smythe "Ellos pueden ser bastante exigentes…a veces", el baile, el abrazo entre el Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington... Kurt casi se rio cuando recordó la pregunta de Lady Catherine de esta tarde, "¿Por qué no se ha casado, Lord Smythe?" Bueno, parece que Kurt había encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta. Y ahora él seguía preguntándose si esta era también la razón por la que Lady Catherine había estado actuando de manera hostil hacia Lord Smythe. Porque esa noche en el baile, ella comprendió algo que Kurt todavía tenía problemas para procesar.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Kurt dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Lord Smythe, su patrón, el dueño de Bailey Hall, no estaba al parecer interesado en las mujeres como amantes, sino que tenía algún tipo de relación con Sir Reginald y, si Kurt había entendido correctamente su conversación, con Lord Huntington.

El concepto de amor entre dos hombres no era desconocido para Kurt. Hubo un pequeño escándalo en Chawton una vez, cuando el sobrino de la señora Wilbourne, la esposa del propietario del pub, fue arrestado y acusado en Londres de cometer actos de grave indecencia con otro hombre. Los cargos fueron retirados al final, pero los aldeanos, que no habían oído hablar de él ni nunca habían visto al joven antes, no pararon de hablar de ello durante semanas.

Kurt no tenía todavía catorce años en ese momento, pero recordaba que su padre había visitado el pub con mucha más frecuencia de lo habitual, como para demostrar su apoyo a la familia. También recordaba que nadie había hablado abiertamente acerca de _qué exactamente_ estos hombres habían hecho mal. Todo el mundo se apresuró a insultar y hablar de la condenación eterna, pero Kurt, no sabiendo lo que los "actos de grave indecencia" en realidad _significaban_, finalmente, había preguntado a su padre. Su padre no había estado cómodo con el tema tampoco, pero él había explicado vacilante a Kurt que algunos hombres no sienten ninguna atracción hacia las mujeres. En cambio, preferían a otros hombres como compañeros sexuales. Y mientras que su padre no expresó su opinión personal sobre el asunto, dejó muy claro lo que tanto la Iglesia como el estado pensaban sobre tales actos.

Desde entonces, cada vez que Kurt entró en contacto con el tema (que no era muy a menudo), recordó el resentimiento y el odio de las otras personas, no sólo hacia los dos hombres, sino también hacia su familia. Pero hasta ahora, el tema había sido algo con lo que Kurt no tenía una conexión directa, sino algo que, si es que había sucedido, sucedía en algún lugar lejano, en Londres o en París. Después de haber escuchado a su patrón y su amante sólo a unos pocos pisos de distancia de sus propios dormitorios, forzó a Kurt a enfrentar el tema como el nunca había hecho antes.

Mordisqueándose el labio inferior, Kurt miró hacia la ventana. Ahora que sus ojos se habían adaptado a la oscuridad, podía distinguir las estanterías y el alféizar de la ventana. No es que él condenara a nadie. Él sabía que la iglesia afirmaba que era un pecado, y que el Estado lo consideraba ilegal. Pero su relación con la iglesia era difícil ya, y él tenía problemas creyendo que un padre celestial que estaba listo para perdonar pecados como el robo, la prostitución o el asesinato fuera a castigar a alguien por enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

Cuando su padre le había hablado de ello, él no lo hizo sonar como si alguien tuviera mucha opción en estos asuntos, y de haber observado el desarrollo de algunas relaciones, Kurt sabía que a veces enamorarse traía más dolor que alegría. Él recordaba a John, el mozo de cuadra, y su obsesión desesperada con Lady Janet, o Abigail, la criada, y su enamoramiento no correspondido al Sr. Johnson, el maestro de los herederos de Shaftesbury. Ninguno de ellos eligió enamorarse, y ninguno de ellos fue capaz de cambiar nada acerca de sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente entre dos hombres -o dos mujeres?

Para el propio Kurt, el amor se había mantenido mayormente como un concepto abstracto hasta la fecha. Sí, él había mirado a las chicas a su alrededor, sabiendo que se esperaba que un día se enamorara, o al menos se casara con una de ellas. Y le gustaba su compañía, y mucho. Pero al oír a los otros chicos del pueblo hablando de sus aventuras sexuales, o escuchando involuntariamente a Claus y su ayudante de cocina, se preguntó por qué nunca había sentido ningún deseo sexual hacia una chica.

Cuando pensaba en Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald juntos, él tenía que admitir que, aparte del hecho de que ambos eran seres humanos horribles, él no encontraba la idea de dos hombres siendo amantes para nada terrible. Sin embargo, el conocimiento de la aventura de Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald traía tantas complicaciones con ello - tantas complicaciones para las que Kurt no se sentía preparado.

Él enterró su rostro en sus manos, sabiendo que su creciente dolor de cabeza se debía igualmente a la falta de sueño y a su descubrimiento. En pocas palabras, se preguntaba si él era el único en esta casa que sabía acerca de esto. Lord Huntington era obviamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, y lady Catherine parecía serlo también. Sir Robert podría tener una idea, pero Kurt no estaba seguro de lo mucho que realmente sabía. En cuanto a los sirvientes, no podía imaginar que el Sr. Moore o la Sra. Seymour tuvieran alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Y luego... estaba Nick.

Era alguien que Kurt no había considerado hasta ahora en absoluto. ¿Qué sabía Nick de todo esto? Él había pasado toda su vida en Bailey Hall. ¿Podrían las preferencias de Lord Smythe haber escapado a su atención? Kurt pensó en algunos momentos que empezaban a tener más sentido ahora: Nick negándose a especular sobre la rivalidad de Sir Reginald y de lord Huntington, Nick tratando de distraer a Kurt de mirar fijamente a Lord Smythe y a Lord Huntington abrazándose el uno al otro -

"Él lo sabe", murmuró Kurt. "Definitivamente sabe sobre esto."

Por un momento, él se preguntó si podría decirle a Nick lo que él presenció. Él tenía el deseo desesperado por hablar con _alguien_ sobre ello, sólo para aclarar su cabeza, para escuchar la opinión de alguien de su confianza. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con este conocimiento recién adquirido, y realmente podría necesitar algunos consejos. Pero hasta ahora, Nick había sido extremadamente leal a Lord Smythe, y Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar cuando Kurt le dijera acerca de lo que sabía - o lo que él asumía. Y luego- ¿y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si Nick no era consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de las 'amistades' de Lord Smythe?

De repente, se dio cuenta de la clase de poder que este conocimiento le daba sobre Lord Smythe. Sólo el más mínimo rumor de sus preferencias sexuales difundido entre los sirvientes y los habitantes del pueblo, por no hablar de sus amigos de clase alta, podría arruinar su reputación para siempre. Kurt ni siquiera necesitaría una prueba de ello - una vez que el rumor estuviera ahí fuera, la gente vería, la gente pensaría sobre lo que ya había presenciado bajo una nueva luz, y muchos de ellos iban a sacar las mismas conclusiones a las que Kurt había llegado en este momento. Contuvo el aliento cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba en su poder destruir a Lord Smythe completamente.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que él nunca podría hacer una cosa así. Porque tan horrible como Lord Smythe era, y por mucho que Kurt lo despreciara y realmente quisiera derramar la sopa hirviendo sobre su regazo a veces, él nunca podría arruinar la vida de otro ser humano.

Al final, él no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado en la biblioteca. ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? ¿Más? Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que tenía que volver a su habitación, ya que no tardaría mucho hasta que tuvieran que levantarse de nuevo. Él lamentó haber dejado la vela detrás mientras tanteaba su camino fuera de la biblioteca y por el pasillo, esta vez tomando las escaleras del servicio. En parte porque allí encontraría el camino incluso en la oscuridad, en parte porque no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Sir Reginald cuando el hombre regresara a su habitación.

Así que hizo lentamente su camino por las escaleras, su mente aún a mil con pensamientos acerca de lo que acababa de descubrir, y lo que esto significaba: para él, para Lord Smythe, para su relación con Nicholas, para su vida en Bailey Hall.

Porque, le gustara o no, ahora era parte de un gran secreto, un secreto que tenía el potencial de destruir a Lord Smythe y a todos a su alrededor.

Kurt estaba todavía acostado despierto en su cama cuando Nick golpeó contra la puerta para que él y Jeff se despertaran.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que es muy difícil estar alegre por la mañana después de no haber dormido ni un minuto la noche anterior. Kurt se dio cuenta de esto en la mesa de desayuno en la cocina, donde intentaba seguir la conversación entre Nicholas y Jane mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Cuando bostezó por octava vez, Nick volvió la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos críticos y le preguntó, "Kurt, ¿por qué te ves como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche?"

"Porque no lo hice," Kurt respondió. Ahora que el susto de su descubrimiento comenzaba lentamente a desaparecer, se dio cuenta de lo cansado que se sentía. Y todavía su mente era incapaz de dejar de correr con la cuestión de lo que debería hacer ahora. Mirando a la expresión preocupada de Nick, él realmente quería nada más que decirle lo que pasó, oír el consuelo de que todo iba a salir bien y luego esconderse de nuevo en la cama. Pero ya que él no estaba seguro de si el _consuelo_ sería la primera reacción de Nick al escuchar lo que Kurt presenció, él mantuvo su boca cerrada y alcanzó su taza de té. Ignoró el vaso de leche que la Sra. Bertram había puesto delante de él, ya que no haría nada para mejorar su dolor de cabeza.

"¿Fue la tormenta?" Harriet le preguntó, y lo miró con una expresión de comprensión en sus ojos azules. "Me hizo despertarme también. Todo ese viento fuerte era terriblemente aterrador, ¿no es así?"

Kurt vaciló. Por supuesto que podía culpar fácilmente su insomnio a la tormenta, pero ellos habían tenido un tiempo horrible y muchas tormentas eléctricas durante estas últimas semanas y ninguna de ellas lo mantuvo levantado por la noche. Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mordisquear una tostada, "No sé si fue debido a la tormenta, yo simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño." La Sra. Bertram le dio una mirada compasiva y arrojó una cucharada extra de gachas en el plato. Nick todavía parecía preocupado, así que Kurt añadió, "Y Jeff no paraba de roncar." Lo cual, si bien no estaba relacionado con su insomnio, todavía era muy cierto.

Jeff levantó la vista de su desayuno con una expresión de indignación en su rostro. "Yo no ronco", respondió, con toda la dignidad que un hombre con una boca llena de gachas puede reunir. Frank dejó la cuchara y lo miró con una mirada divertida de incredulidad, "Odio ser la fuente de la decepción, Jeff, pero definitivamente roncas. Nick y yo podemos escucharte desde el otro lado del pasillo."

Jeff tragó su papilla y parecía ofendido, Harriet y Jane reían, y Nick ocultó su sonrisa presionando una taza de té en sus labios. Kurt bostezó por novena vez.

El desayuno terminó abruptamente cuando el señor Moore entró en la habitación, ordenando que se dieran prisa y prepararan la sala de desayunos antes de que despertaran los caballeros. El recordatorio de que él se encontraría cara a cara con Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald muy pronto no hizo nada para relajar a Kurt. Él todavía no había resuelto lo que tenía que hacer con sus descubrimientos, lo único que sabía era que él realmente, de verdad quería hablar con Nicholas. Él no estaba seguro de si se sentía listo para hacer frente a esta situación por su cuenta, y Nick, aunque a veces era casi demasiado brutalmente honesto, hasta ahora nunca había dejado de ofrecer consejos valiosos. Pero cada vez que abría la boca para pedirle a Nicholas unos minutos de su tiempo, pensaba en lo que estaba en riesgo aquí - no sólo para Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald, sino para él también. Y cada vez, sus dudas permanecían detrás de sus labios cerrados.

Cuando cada taza y cada cucharilla estaba donde correspondía y hasta el señor Moore no podía encontrar nada que criticar sobre la mesa del desayuno, Kurt y los demás lacayos se apresuraron escaleras arriba para despertar a los caballeros. Para sorpresa de Kurt, Sir Robert ya estaba levantado y vestido cuando Kurt llamó a su puerta. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, un libro sobre las rodillas, y le pidió a Kurt que le dejara durante otra hora. "No es como si nadie más se levantará tan pronto", dijo, sonriendo brevemente a Kurt antes de que sus ojos volvieran a descansar en las páginas de _Las aventuras de Caleb Williams_.

Resultó que Sir Robert conocía a sus amigos bastante bien - Lord Henry no estaba nada inclinado a levantarse, y cuando Kurt le preguntó con cuidado cuando quería que Kurt le despertara, él lanzó una almohada en la dirección general de la puerta y gritó "Por el amor de Cristo, déjame dormir chico, ¿quieres?"

Kurt decidió que Lord Henry haría sonar la campana para él una vez que estuviera listo, y volvió a la sala de desayunos, donde Harriet sólo traía las últimas jarras de leche y café. Ninguno de los otros lacayos estaban presentes todavía, y Kurt se preguntó por un momento si Jeff tuvo más éxito en despertar a Lord Edmund de la que él tuvo con su hermano. Dado que no había nada más para él que hacer, Kurt tomó su lugar al lado de la puerta, dispuesto a esperar algún tiempo antes de que los primeros invitados estuvieran listos para el desayuno.

Sorprendentemente, él no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Después de unos minutos, alguien entró en la habitación, y para consternación de Kurt era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento. Cuando Lord Smythe entró dando un traspiés en la sala de desayunos, Kurt cerró los ojos por un instante, maldiciendo a cualquier entidad divina que parecía tener bastante cruel humor esta mañana.

Los ojos de Lord Smythe estaban apenas abiertos, y era supuestamente sólo gracias a Nicholas que se las arregló para ponerle las ropas de viaje. Lentamente, se desplomó en la silla más cercana a él, sin molestarse en ocultar su bostezo. Le dio a Kurt una cierta satisfacción el ver que la noche fue probablemente tan corta para Lord Smythe como lo fue para Kurt - aunque presumiblemente mucho más agradable.

"Buenos días, su señoría", dijo Kurt, y colocó la habitual taza de té frente a su patrón. Un poco de leche, dos cucharadas de azúcar - una de las primeras cosas que Kurt aprendió en Bailey Hall, y sin duda una de las más útiles.

Lord Smythe se encogió al oír el sonido de la voz de Kurt y miró hacia arriba con una expresión de sorpresa. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta del lacayo cuando entró en la habitación. Él asintió con la cabeza, al parecer, no despierto lo suficiente para llegar a la observación condescendiente habitual o incluso a una sonrisa de superioridad, lo cual Kurt lo encontró un cambio muy agradable. En su lugar, Lod Smythe se quedó mirando a su taza de té, como si él se preguntara qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer con ella.

"¿Le apetece un poco de pan tostado, o gachas, mi Lord?" Kurt preguntó, maldiciendo interiormente al Sr. Moore y a Nick por no estar aquí. Lord Smythe meramente bostezó de nuevo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en su silla y cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado y mirar a Kurt con una expresión agotada en sus ojos, "¿Cómo podéis estar todos, maldita sea, tan _alegres _a esta hora de la mañana?"

Irritado, Kurt lo miró, sin saber qué responder a eso. "Uno tiene mucha práctica, su señoría", finalmente contestó. Lord Smythe suspiró y alcanzó su taza. "Supongo que la tienes", murmuró, haciendo una mueca cuando el líquido caliente se encontró con su lengua sin preparación. "Nick también. Bueno, no es exactamente alegre", agregó después de un momento de contemplación, "Pero está tan terriblemente _despierto_." Escupió la palabra como si fuera venenosa, y Kurt luchó de repente contra las ganas de sonreír. Se podía imaginar el júbilo que tendría un gruñón y soñoliento Lord Smythe por la mañana cuando era despertado y vestido por un insistente, y _despierto_ Nick.

Al parecer, pasar la noche con Sir Reginald dejó a Lord Smythe en un estado de ánimo mucho más civilizado de lo habitual. Él miró a Kurt de nuevo y preguntó, "¿Compartes la habitación con Nick, Kurt?"

"No, su señoría," Kurt respondió, todavía esperando una observación desagradable en cualquier momento. "Estoy compartiendo la habitación con Jeffrey."

Lord Smythe asintió, colocando su taza de nuevo en el plato. "Pobre Jeffrey. Estar atrapado con Nick _y_ contigo cada mañana me haría querer matarme a mí mismo, eso seguro." Tal vez fuera el cansancio en su voz, o la sonrisa bromista en su rostro, pero Kurt no se sintió ofendido por la declaración. Estaba acostumbrado a ser insultado – así que _ser objeto de burla_ por Lord Smythe no era algo para lo que se sentía preparado.

Lord Smythe bostezó de nuevo, su mirada a la deriva hacia la ventana, ensimismado en la niebla de la mañana afuera. "Tostadas será suficiente, Kurt", dijo sin volver la cabeza, y Kurt se apresuró para preparar el plato. Cuando puso el último trozo de pan en el plato, Nick entró en la habitación. Al ver a Lord Smythe, que parecía tratar de quedarse dormido en su silla de nuevo, levantó una ceja burlona a Kurt, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y le entregó el plato.

"Me alegro de ver que decidió tomar algo de desayuno a pesar de sus anteriores reservas, mi Lord," dijo Nick cuando puso el plato delante de Lord Smythe, y sólo el más pequeño indicio de reprimenda en su voz le dijo a Kurt que los intentos de Nick por despertar a su amo tan temprano eran presumiblemente exactamente cómo Kurt imaginaba que eran.

"Cállate, Nick," Lord Smythe respondió, sin abrir los ojos, pero alcanzando una de las perfectamente rectangulares rodajas de pan. "Por lo menos Kurt es silencioso por la mañana."

Kurt casi dejó caer la copa que estaba sosteniendo, y no pudo dejar de darse la vuelta para mirar a Lord Smythe, quien comenzaba a mordisquear el borde de la pieza de pan tostado. Podría haber jurado que su amo simplemente expresó algo que sonaba espantosamente casi como un cumplido.

"Bueno, en ese caso, yo estaría feliz de dejar a Kurt la tarea de despertarle, mi Lord", dijo Nick, recargando la taza vacía de té en un movimiento rápido. Lord Smythe ahora abrió un ojo mirando al lacayo con diversión, "Ahora no seas ridículo, Nick", dijo, su voz sonaba casi afectuosa. Su mirada se desplazó a Kurt, y le guiñó un ojo antes de añadir, "No queremos dejarle marcado para toda la vida, ¿verdad?"

Nick abrió la boca para responder algo, pero ahora Sir Robert y lord Huntington entraron en la sala de desayunos, y Nick regresó rápidamente y en silencio a la mesa de alimentos para ayudar a Kurt a preparar sus comidas. Kurt se alegró de su ayuda, porque él todavía tenía problemas para procesar el pensamiento de haber tenido un encuentro amistoso con Lord Smythe.

Poco a poco, las sillas en la mesa se llenaron, y Jeff y Frank se unieron a Kurt y a Nick. Cuando Sir Reginald entró, Kurt se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándole a él y a Lord Smythe con atención, buscando pistas de que no sólo había soñado lo que pasó anoche. Lord Smythe era, o bien un muy buen actor o simplemente estaba muy cansado. Él no respondió a la presencia de Sir Reginald, en su lugar, él tranquilamente sorbió su té y escuchó la conversación entre Sir Robert y Lord Henry (a quien Jeff había ayudado a vestirse, por lo cual Kurt le estaba totalmente agradecido - no le venía de gusto otra almohada siendo lanzada en su camino).

Sir Reginald, sin embargo, tenía una expresión decididamente satisfecha en su rostro, y Kurt se preguntó si él era el único que se daba cuenta de las miradas que dirigía a Lord Smythe, o de la sonrisa condescendiente en su rostro cuando hablaba con Lord Huntington.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Sir Reginald demasiado tiempo sólo cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Nick. El otro lacayo levantó la ceja en pregunta silenciosa, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza y agarró la jarra de té, cruzando la habitación para volver a llenar la taza de Lady Isabella. Tal vez fuera porque Lord Smythe por primera vez parecía ser genuinamente _agradable_, pero Kurt decidió que antes de que él no estuviera absolutamente seguro de cuál era su posición sobre este asunto, él no iba a decirle a nadie acerca de los eventos de la noche anterior.

Ni siquiera a Nick.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>El desayuno pasó con bastante rapidez. La mayoría de los huéspedes estaban todavía demasiado cansados para una conversación formal, y pronto preguntaron por sus abrigos, alistándose para el viaje a Longleat House. Harriet y Jane ayudaron a las damas con sus sombreros, mientras que Kurt y Nick se dieron prisa y bajaron las escaleras, yendo a buscar las últimas piezas de equipaje y llevándolos al patio, donde Frank y Jeff los cargaban en los carruajes bajo la mirada crítica del Sr. Moore.<p>

Nick y Kurt estaban sólo llevando la última maleta entre ellos (el cielo sabía lo que la doncella de lady Catherine había metido entre sus enaguas - ladrillos, a juzgar por el peso de la misma), y Kurt estaba a punto de dar el primer paso hacia el patio, cuando una voz detrás de ellos llamó, "¡Nick!" Kurt se dio vuelta para ver a Lord Smythe caminando rápidamente hacia ellos. Su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt, y la duda parpadeó brevemente en sus ojos antes de desaparecer detrás de una máscara de indiferencia en blanco. "¿Sí, su señoría?" Nick interrogó, con una expresión igualmente en blanco. Por un breve momento, Kurt se maravilló ante el talento de los dos actores ante él - nadie que no hubiera presenciado el encuentro amistoso entre ellos antes, adivinaría que eran más de amo y criado.

"La carta", dijo Lord Smythe. La mirada de él ni siquiera se dirigió a Nick, sino que en su lugar se centró en Frank, que estaba ayudando a Lady Isabella a entrar en el carruaje, "¿La carta que querías darme?"

Necesitó Nick una fracción de segundo para entender de lo que Lord Smythe le estaba hablando, pero luego estuvo a punto de dejar caer la maleta sobre los pies de Kurt. "Me había olvidado de eso", dijo, sonando por igual culpable, agradecido y sorprendido. "Un momento, Su Señoría, voy a buscarla de inmediato."

Kurt miró al otro lacayo mientras se apresuraba a alejarse, desconcertado acerca de qué carta estaban hablando. Parecía poco probable que Lord Smythe fuera a entregar una carta de Nick, pero al mismo tiempo no sonaba como si estuvieran hablando de algo que Lord Smythe hubiera escrito por sí mismo. Él hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Nick sobre ello más tarde. Pero ahora, Kurt se había quedado parado en la puerta con una maleta muy pesada y Lord Smythe, que todavía estaba estudiando el patio exterior, haciendo caso omiso de Kurt. Kurt se sintió tonto esperando al lado de la maleta para que Nick regresara, pero él no podía levantarla por sí solo, y ni Jeff ni el Sr. Moore atraparon su mirada impotente a través del patio, ambos demasiado ocupados diciendo adiós a Frank. El ambiente se sentía tan diferente del estado de ánimo en la sala de desayuno de esta mañana - Lord Smythe parecía frío y distante, tal vez, Kurt reflexionó, porque era consciente de Lady Catherine mirándolo a través de la ventanilla del carruaje, y lord Huntington, que golpeaba ligeramente el pie con impaciencia, probablemente preguntándose qué era lo que entretenía a Lord Smythe tanto tiempo.

Kurt no se atrevía a decir nada a su patrón cuando estaba siendo observado tan de cerca, ni siquiera para desearle un buen viaje o un tiempo agradable en Longleat House. Casi se había decidido a abandonar la maleta e ir a buscar a Jeff para que le ayudara cuando el sonido de pasos apresurados en la escalera - tomando dos escalones a la vez - anunció el regreso de Nick. Él apareció momentos más tarde, sosteniendo una carta y exclamando sin aliento, "Aquí está." Lord Smythe asintió, rápidamente tomando la carta y plegándola en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

"Gracias, mi Lord", añadió Nick. Se veía mucho más joven jadeando por la falta de aire, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el ejercicio repentino, se dio cuenta Kurt. Y mucho más vulnerable. "Muchas gracias."

La expresión en los ojos de Lord Smythe se suavizó por un segundo cuando miró a Nick, y la sonrisa en su cara era genuina cuando él respondió, "No hay de qué" Al parecer, él quería decir algo más, pero ahora lord Huntington, que se había puesto aún más impaciente, se acercó a ellos, y cualquier comentario adicional desapareció de nuevo detrás de la expresión indiferente de Lord Smythe.

"¿Esto va a tomar mucho más tiempo, Sebastian?" Lord Huntington le interrogó, su mirada despectiva pasando sobre Nick y Kurt. "Isabella sigue diciendo que quiere estar en casa antes de que oscurezca."

"Ella puede adelantarse, para lo que me importa," Lord Smythe replicó. "No es como que no sepamos el camino de Longleat."

Lord Huntington se rio y lanzó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lord Smythe, "Vamos, Sebastian, di adiós a tus lacayos. Te prometo que tenemos un excelente personal en casa, no vas a echarles de menos." Su mirada se desplazó sobre Kurt y él sonrió sin humor, "Sobre todo porque nuestros sirvientes no necesitan horas para un par de piezas de equipaje."

Kurt sintió el calor aumentando en sus mejillas; avergonzado de que Lord Huntington se dio cuenta de sus dificultades para llevar la maleta por su cuenta. Él miró a Lord Smythe, cuya sonrisa coincidía con la de su amigo mientras miraba a Kurt, "Bueno, todos esperábamos que Kurt crecería y se haría con su puesto." Suspiró, "Pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a haber contratado a un _muchacho _sirviente en lugar de a un lacayo (*)".

Ese fue el momento preciso en que algo dentro de Kurt simplemente se quebró. Era, con mucho, el peor insulto que había escuchado desde que llegó a Bailey Hall, pero esta mañana, pensaba que había vislumbrado a un Lord Smythe diferente: un Lord Smythe que podría tomarle el pelo,_ sin_ ser hiriente. Tal vez incluso tenía la esperanza de que esta mañana podía significar un cambio, un nuevo comienzo, una señal de que algún día realmente se sentiría apreciado en Bailey Hall.

Se había equivocado. Cuando Lord Smythe sonrió a Lord Huntington y se giró hacia el marco de la puerta, Kurt se dio cuenta de que nada iba a cambiar. Porque Lord Smythe nunca sería nada más que un tonto arrogante y egoísta que no formaba apegos con nadie, ni siquiera con sus iguales sociales, y disfrutaba hiriendo los sentimientos de otras personas para su propio entretenimiento.

Así que cuando Lord Smythe miró sobre su hombro y dijo en voz alta, "Trata de hacer ejercicio, Kurt, tal vez ayude", Kurt finalmente tuvo suficiente. Su reacción no fue una decisión consciente, fue un reflejo, una respuesta a todo lo que Lord Smythe y sus amigos le habían lanzado en las últimas semanas.

"Lo haré, _Señor_."

En el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, él supo que había cometido un terrible error. Él podía oír la aguda toma de aire de Nick al respirar, y podía ver a Lord Smythe que se detuvo en seco en medio de la puerta. Él podía ver la expresión escandalizada de lord Huntington, y por un breve momento le habría gustado poder echarse atrás en sus palabras. Ningún Lord en toda Inglaterra jamás dejaría pasar el que se dirigieran a él no de acuerdo a su posición, y que se dirigieran a él con el más bajo título de "Señor", reservado sólo para los caballeros y barones, que no era en absoluto adecuado.

Pero Kurt sólo lamentó eso por un breve momento, porque sabía muy en el fondo que lo decía en serio. Y que "Señor" en realidad no se acercaba a todas las cosas que le gustaría llamar a Lord Smythe en su cara. Así que simplemente levantó la barbilla y se preparó a sí mismo para lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Poco a poco, Lord Smythe se dio la vuelta. Su expresión era ilegible mientras sus ojos lentamente viajaron por el rostro de Kurt. Kurt podía sentir el calor aumentando en sus mejillas, pero sostuvo la mirada de Lord Smythe, negándose a dar marcha atrás en esta ocasión. Era consciente de que las próximas palabras que iba a escuchar serían o una terrible reprimenda o la orden de empacar sus cosas y dejar Bailey Hall para siempre. Sin embargo, él lo había dicho, y estaba dispuesto a hacer frente a estas consecuencias.

"Mi Lord..." Nick comenzó, su voz sosteniendo la disculpa que Kurt nunca se atrevería a pronunciar, pero Lord Smythe levantó la mano, un gesto decidido a silenciar a Nick. Se quedó mirando a Kurt por unos cuantos segundos, antes de que muy lentamente, la comisura derecha de su boca se convirtiera en una sonrisa. No era una expresión agradable, sin embargo, todavía mantenía la sorpresa, parecía intrigado, pero sobre todo, parecía desafiado, y Kurt sólo sabía que la falta de ira o enojo no podía ser una buena cosa.

Esta vez, Lord Smythe ignoró la mirada que Lord Huntington le estaba dando, y dio un paso más hacia Kurt, con la mirada fija en el rostro del chico más joven. Su sonrisa se intensificó cuando dijo, "Que tengas una buena navidad, Kurt. Y disfruta de las vacaciones. Tengo la sensación de que nuestro próximo encuentro va a ser... interesante."

Su voz tenía algo entre una amenaza y una promesa, y Kurt cuando miró a su patrón darse la vuelta y caminar hacia los carruajes, no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que las próximas semanas serían la calma antes de la tormenta.

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.<strong> (*) Cuando Sebastian insulta a Kurt, se refiere a "foot_boy_". El término en inglés para lacayo es "foot_man_" Al llamarle "Footboy" cambia "man" por "boy". Ese es el insulto exacto que en español no tiene una traducción literal. Lo he traducido como mejor he creído que se captaba el sentido del insulto ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

><p>Diciembre 1849-febrero 1850<p>

Kurt nunca había pasado la Navidad en una casa sin un patrón en ella. Como era de esperar, se sentía incómodo al caminar por los pasillos silenciosos y habitaciones desiertas de Bailey Hall, vacías y frías sin un fuego para calentarlas.

De vuelta en Chawton, la Navidad era la época más ocupada del año. Cada miembro de la familia Shaftesbury iba a Chawton Manor durante las vacaciones, independientemente de la distancia que tuvieran que recorrer. Los sirvientes pasaban días y noches decorando los pasillos con acebo y muérdago, cientos de velas eran encendidas, y los platos que Kurt llevaba al comedor eran los más exquisitos que había visto en su vida. Lord Shaftesbury siempre se aseguraba de que los sirvientes no sólo llegaran a comer lo que quedaba de la cena del patrón, sino que todos los años daba aviso a la cocinera para que preparara una comida especial para los sirvientes y los habitantes del pueblo, que venían a comer a Chawton Manor dos días después de Navidad. Era uno de los recuerdos más preciados que Kurt tenía de su antiguo hogar: sentado al lado del horno caliente con un tazón de pudding en sus rodillas, escuchando las voces alegres de las criadas de la cocina cantando canciones mientras Claus les acompañaba con su flauta.

La navidad en Bailey Hall fue bastante diferente. Por mucho que Kurt disfrutara de la ausencia de su patrón, los días después de su salida no fueron fáciles. Su desafío a la autoridad de Lord Smythe no pasó desapercibida por el Sr. Moore. Kurt no estaba seguro de _quién_ le dijo al mayordomo sobre ello, pero ya que él sabía que Nick nunca le delataría y Lord Smythe no parecía como si necesitara una tercera persona que interfiriera, Kurt sólo podía sospechar que lord Huntington le dijo algo al Sr. Moore antes de meterse en el carruaje. Pero cómo fuera, él llegó a saber de ello: cuando los carruajes de los caballeros y las damas habían desaparecido detrás de los árboles sin hojas, el Sr. Moore rápidamente ordenó a Kurt que lo acompañara a su habitación, donde Kurt recibió la peor reprimenda de su vida. El mayordomo le dejó muy claro que después de simplemente dos meses en Bailey Hall, la posición de Kurt no estaba segura, que había decenas de chicos por ahí que darían su brazo derecho para tener su trabajo, y que cualquier acto más de desobediencia o descaro hacia su patrón, sin duda tendría como resultado su notificación de despido- incluso si Lord Smythe era lo suficientemente generoso como para dejarlo pasar esta vez. Kurt volvió a su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose humillado e incomprendido.

Y, sin embargo, él no se atrevía a lamentar finalmente haberle plantado cara a Lord Smythe. De hecho, el regaño del señor Moore le hacía sentir mucho como el héroe trágico de una novela, poco apreciado por la gente que le rodea y con un destino de una vida mejor y más emocionante en algún lugar muy lejos. Lamentablemente, sólo tuvo unas horas para ponerse de mal humor y deleitarse con su autocompasión, porque temprano en la noche, Nick entró en su habitación para decirle a Jeff que el Sr. Moore le estaba buscando. El momento en que Jeff cerró la puerta detrás de él, Nick se volvió hacia Kurt, una silenciosa pregunta en su mirada, y Kurt sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones a Nick ahora.

"¿Has venido a gritarme también?" Kurt le preguntó desde donde él estaba sentado en su cama. "Porque puedo asegurarte, que el señor Moore ya se encargó de eso."

Para su sorpresa, Nick suspiró y suavemente empujó las rodillas de Kurt a un lado para que pudiera sentarse a su lado. "Oh Kurt", dijo, y negó con la cabeza, "¿Qué _voy_ a hacer contigo?"

Esta no era del todo la reacción que Kurt esperaba, pero sólo para aclararlo, él preguntó, "¿Así que, _no_ estás aquí para regañarme?"

Nick negó con la cabeza y miró a Kurt con una sonrisa casi resignada, "No puedo decir que no entienda por qué dijiste lo que dijiste. Es el impulso natural de devolverla de la misma forma que la recibes." Puso los ojos en blanco y añadió, "Dios sabe que he pasado por eso con él." Su expresión se puso seria otra vez, "No obstante Kurt, no importa cuán justificadas pienses que tus acciones son, o cuánto de imbécil Sebastian está siendo - tú no puedes hacer algo como eso en público."

Le golpeó a Kurt lo extraño de escuchar a Nick dirigirse a su patrón por su nombre de pila, aunque en realidad no le sorprendió - sólo se sumó a su observación de que había más en la relación entre Lord Smythe y Nick de lo que parecía a simple vista. Sin embargo, él decidió no llamarle la atención sobre ello esta vez, en cambio expresando la pregunta que le había estado molestando desde esa mañana, "¿Crees que Lord Smythe se habrá olvidado de ello en el momento en que regrese?"

"Nunca," Nick respondió sin un momento de vacilación, "Pero tienes que entender, Kurt - Sebastian ni siquiera es el problema aquí." Se desplazó sobre la cama, con una expresión pensativa mientras contemplaba sus siguientes palabras, "La forma en que te ha estado provocando estas últimas semanas, este tipo de reacción es lo más probable que él estuviera esperando. Pero mira -no va a molestarle. Al menos, no como le molestaría a la mayoría de los otros patrones".

Se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente, "A él le _gusta_ cuando alguien le da un pequeño desafío. Él disfruta de ello, y te seguirá la corriente- por algún tiempo, pero a largo plazo, no permitirá que su autoridad puede verse dañada por dejar que lo desafíes. Y _su_ reacción a ello ni siquiera es el mayor problema aquí".

"¿No lo es?" Kurt le preguntó, perplejo en cuanto a lo que Nick estaba insinuando.

"No," Nick le respondió, "Como he dicho, Sebastian te seguirá la corriente, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Pero, ¿puedes imaginarte cómo los demás, cómo Jeff, cómo Jane, o el señor Moore, o la Sra. Seymour reaccionarán?"

Esto es algo en lo que Kurt no había pensado todavía. "Tener una relación especial con tu patrón, incluso si se trata de una forma especial de desprecio del uno al otro, siempre te meterá en problemas con los demás sirvientes," Nick continuó, "Si desafías la autoridad de Sebastian, y él te deja hacerlo, la gente empezará a preguntarse por qué te está tratando de manera diferente. Ellos empezarán a sospechar; se preguntarán si favorece a otros sirvientes y por qué, sospecharán de que tú podrías decirle cosas las cuales se supone que no debería saber. Dejarán de hablar cuando estés cerca, van a empezar a llamarte cosas, y te harán difícil la vida. Y eso no vale la pena."

Kurt lo miró por un largo momento, antes de que él dijera lentamente, "Suena como si hablaras desde la experiencia."

La mirada de Nick se encontró con la de Kurt sólo durante un momento antes de que él mirara hacia otro lado de nuevo, "El mundo en el que vivimos es muy diferente al mundo de nuestros patrones, Kurt. La línea entre estos mundos es clara, y cada vez que tratas de cruzar esa línea, sólo terminas herido".

"¿Alguna vez has tratado de cruzarla?" Kurt le preguntó.

Antes de que Nick pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió y Jeff entró en la habitación, murmurando algo sobre "nadie se las arregla para mantener sus zapatos limpios en este tiempo terrible ¿por qué se meten conmigo todo el tiempo?" por lo bajo. La mirada de Nick se encontró con la de Kurt en la comprensión silenciosa de que su conversación había terminado por el momento.

"La arpía quiere verte, Nick", dijo Jeff, y se acostó en su cama. Nick levantó la ceja izquierda hacia el chico rubio, "¿Supongo que por "arpía" te estás refiriendo a nuestra querida Sra. Seymour, Jeffrey?"

"¿Quién más?" Jeff replicó, dándose la vuelta sobre su espalda. "El señor Moore no es una arpía. Él es más...", reflexionó en esto por un segundo, mirando al techo antes de que él concluyera, "... es más como un castor con un poco de sobrepeso y muy nervioso."

Kurt resopló de risa e incluso Nick sonrió con picardía antes de que se pusiera de pie, "Ni siquiera dejes que ninguno de esos dos te pille diciendo cosas como esta."

"No te preocupes, no voy a hacerlo", Jeff respondió, guiñándole un ojo al otro lacayo. "Me gusta estar aquí, y pienso alojarme el tiempo suficiente para ver a Kurt servir el té sobre los pantalones de Lord Smythe. Preferiblemente, mientras los esté usando."

Kurt suspiró, "No es gracioso, Jeff." Nick vaciló por un momento antes de que abrió la puerta y dijo, "Sólo... piensa en lo que te dije, Kurt, por favor."

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de él y dejó a Kurt con las burlas de Jeff y una noche para reflexionar acerca de su conversación con Nicholas.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>El invierno en Bailey Hall no fue como Kurt había imaginado. Ciertamente, el tiempo no hizo nada para evitar la expectativa general - tres días después de la partida de Lord Smythe y sus amigos, Kurt se despertó preguntándose de donde venía el brillo entre las cortinas. Cuando él corrió las cortinas, fue recibido por la visión de los copos de nieve que bailaban en el aire frío, añadiendo nuevas capas a la gruesa capa de nieve que ya cubría los campos y los árboles. Al presionar la nariz contra el vidrio congelado de la ventana, Kurt miró el tranquilo paisaje fuera por un tiempo, antes de que él estornudara lo suficientemente alto como para asustar a Jeff, que gimió algo sobre el arroz con leche antes de tirar de la manta sobre la cabeza.<p>

Continuó nevando durante dos días, y Kurt se enteró de que la gente de Bailey Hall no percibía ese tiempo como una bendición de Navidad, sino como una amenaza. De vuelta en Chawton, nadie se preocupaba por la nieve - aldeanos y sirvientes por igual trabajaban para mantener las calles libres de nieve, y con el pueblo no estando ni siquiera a un paseo de cinco minutos de distancia, nadie estaba realmente preocupado.

Que nevara en Bailey Hall, que estaba a una hora a pie de la residencia de otro ser humano, no era precisamente divertido. Por supuesto, todo el mundo estaba preparado para ello: las bodegas estaban llenas de alimentos, la leña en el cobertizo era suficiente para conseguir superar dos inviernos, por lo menos, y montones y montones de heno proporcionaban suficiente comida para los animales. El Sr. Moore se aseguró de que los lacayos ayudaran a los chicos de los establos a despejar la nieve y sacarla del patio, por lo que se pudiera llegar a todos los edificios necesarios, y la Sra. Seymour controló personalmente los fuegos, asegurándose de que ningún sirviente tuviera frío por la noche. Pero aún así, la nieve seguía cayendo a intervalos, confinando a todos dentro de la casa y, como Jeff lo expuso una vez, "para completo y absoluto aburrimiento".

En consecuencia, la Navidad fue también un asunto tranquilo. Como no tenían patrones que atender, el Sr. Moore les dio el día libre, y la Sra. Bertram hizo todo lo posible para montar una magnífica cena de Navidad. La nieve cayó durante todo el día, y nadie estuvo tan loco como para intentar enfrentarse al clima exterior para asistir a la misa de Navidad en Wilton. En cambio, todo el mundo se reunió en el salón donde el Sr. Moore dijo algunas oraciones, hizo lecturas de la Biblia y les pidió que cantaran algunas canciones.

El canto continuó en la cocina, después de la pomposa comida que la Sra. Bertram les sirvió. Cuando todo el mundo le había asegurado que, a pesar de que era realmente deliciosa, no podían posiblemente comer otra migaja, la parte pausada de la noche comenzó. La gente empezó a repartir regalos; Tom, el mozo de cuadra, desafió al señor Moore a una partida de ajedrez, y la Sra. Seymour comenzó a leer un cuento de Navidad para las criadas de la cocina. Si bien, planificar los regalos de Navidad para sus amigos en Chawton era lo que a Kurt más le gustaba de la estación, este año ni siquiera había pensado en los regalos hasta que recibió dos paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos de Jane y Nick. Sin palabras, desenvolvió una bufanda muy bien tejida de Jane y un pequeño libro que contenía poemas de Lord Byron del otro lacayo. Sintiéndose culpable, empezó a disculparse por no tener regalos que poder repartir a cambio, pero Jeff, que también llevaba un pañuelo nuevo que recibió de Harriet, puso inmediatamente su mano sobre la boca de Kurt.

"Cállate y da las gracias", le instruyó, mientras que Kurt se esforzaba para ser liberado. "Nada es peor que la gente quejándose y pidiendo disculpas por recibir regalos. Si tú tienes que hacer algo, es recompensárselo dándoles algo extraordinariamente sorprendente el año que viene, pero ahora mismo sé feliz de tener amigos como ellos."

"Nunca esperé jamás decir esto, pero creo que Jeffrey tiene razón", dijo el señor Moore, levantando la vista de la pieza de ajedrez que estaba sosteniendo en su mano. Jeff le sonrió, liberando a Kurt de su mano de hierro "Sr. Moore, realmente creo que es el mejor regalo de Navidad que he recibido."

"No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, Jeffrey," El señor Moore replicó secamente, poniendo la pequeña figura en una de las casillas. "Tengo la fuerte sensación de que, yo estando de acuerdo contigo, seguirá siendo la excepción a la regla."

Mucho después de medianoche, Kurt se quedó dormido en su cama: abrazado bajo la manta suave, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo, él miró a Nick y Jeff sentados en la cama enfrente de la suya, debatiendo si el carnicero en Wilton fue alguna vez un admirador secreto de la señora Bertram, y lo último que escuchó antes de que finalmente se dejara llevar por el sueño con una sonrisa contenta en su cara, fueron sus alegres risas.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Fue durante una tarde en las primeras semanas de enero, cuando el señor Moore decidió que la biblioteca necesitaba una exhaustiva inspección, y le pidió a Kurt que pasara los próximos días ordenando los estantes y devolviendo los libros que se encontraban dispersos por toda la casa. Kurt estaba más que feliz con esta tarea, y mientras que Nick y Jeff se abrían camino a través de la espesa nieve para llegar a la aldea para hacer unos recados para la señora Bertram, él corría alrededor de la casa, trayendo montones y montones de libros a la biblioteca y reabasteciendo los estantes uno por uno. Él no tuvo mucho tiempo para holgazanear - El Sr. Moore le controlaba un par de veces cada hora, para ver cómo se las estaba arreglando y para asegurarse de que Kurt no se perdía en uno de los libros y se olvidaba de sus obligaciones.<p>

Los más grandes montones que devolvió a la biblioteca fueron los que encontró en el escritorio y al lado de la cama de Lord Smythe. Y a pesar del control - visitas del señor Moore, tuvo tiempo suficiente para estudiar el gusto literario de su patrón. Curiosamente, Lord Smythe no parecía tener ningún gusto fijo en la literatura: Kurt encontró revistas de viajes encima de novelas góticas, sobre ensayos filosóficos, encima de poesía contemporánea, sobre una biografía de un pintor alemán, encima de un drama griego. Parecía como si Lord Smythe recogiera los libros al azar, pero devoraba todos ellos con interés: Kurt encontró hojas cubiertas con notas escondidas en algunos de ellos, y pequeños trozos de papel marcando las páginas que a Lord Smythe le parecieron más interesantes, o tal vez más ultrajantes, o tal vez más conmovedoras.

Mientras Kurt ojeaba a través de estos libros, se dio cuenta cada vez más, que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba la mente de su patrón. Sería tan fácil simplemente etiquetarlo como un ser humano superficial sin corazón, pero Kurt sabía que no haría justicia a su carácter. Él miró algunas de las notas que Lord Smythe tomó, y estaba desconcertado por su perspicacia y profundidad emocional. Era casi como si hubiera dos Lord Smythes: el que invitaba al azar a sus amigos a su habitación e insultaba a Kurt a la cara, y otro que bromeama con Nick y leía literatura desafiante. La pregunta que Kurt seguía preguntándose a sí mismo durante esas tardes tranquilas era: ¿cuál es el verdadero Lord Smythe?

Entre los libros del estudio de Lord Smythe, Kurt también descubrió el libro sobre el que él y lady Catherine estuvieron discutiendo esa noche antes de que Kurt escuchara a Sir Reginald en el dormitorio de Lord Smythe, y por curiosidad, llevó la novela a su cuarto para leerla. No había el nombre del autor, sólo referencias a otras dos novelas, por lo que muy probablemente fue escrita por una mujer que no quería su nombre atado públicamente a su ocupación como escritora - como la mayoría de las mujeres. Kurt no podía recordar que alguna vez hubiera oído hablar de sus otras novelas: ni _Orgullo y prejuicio_ ni _Sentido y sensibilidad_ le sonaban. Escéptico en cuanto a qué esperar de un autor que da a sus novelas estos nombres que sonaban cursis, empezó a leer.

Él no podía decir que fuera la mejor lectura de su vida: los personajes eran aburridos, las descripciones interminables y la trama no hacía nada para interesarlo en el destino de los personajes. Finalmente, sin embargo, llegó al final del libro, y la escena que provocó un debate tan polémico en el comedor: el descubrimiento y el destierro del amante malvado y la reconciliación entre los miembros de la familia (con el matrimonio de la protagonista con su primo mencionado brevemente en el epílogo de dos páginas). Cuando Kurt devolvió el libro a la biblioteca, reflexionó por qué demonios gente como Lady Catherine estaban tan entusiasmados con una historia tan aburrida.

Para él, la cuestión no era si la protagonista debería haber elegido a su pretendiente malicioso sobre su soso primo. La pregunta que ocupaba su mente, mientras leía era por qué una persona como la protagonista debería conseguir un final feliz, en primer lugar, cuando ella pasó casi trescientas páginas siendo mangoneada y dejando que todo el mundo le pasara por encima. Kurt no tenía paciencia con personajes como ella: si uno no logra defenderse por sí mismo, ¿cómo puede alguien esperar conseguir lo que se quiere? Los finales de cuento de hadas eran todos muy buenos, pero a Kurt les gustaba más cuando la gente realmente luchaba por ellos.

Aún así, todo el tiempo, mientras que él estuvo leyendo ese libro, la voz de Lord Smythe lo persiguió, y él seguía oyendo la pregunta que le había preguntado a lady Catherine esa noche: "Entonces, lady Catherine, usted no cree que un ser humano puede cambiar? ¿Que podemos volvernos buenos o malos en cualquier momento, en función de nuestras propias decisiones tanto como en lo que otras personas nos hacen?"

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Estaban en la primera semana de febrero, cuando la señora Bertram miró a través de los ojos entrecerrados a Kurt y le preguntó: "Kurt, ¿has crecido?"<p>

Kurt parpadeó con sorpresa: "No sé..."

"Creo que la señora Bertram tiene razón", dijo Jeff, mirando hacia la mesa donde él estaba escribiendo una carta. "Desde que se puso en pie e hizo frente a Lord Smythe, parece un poco más alto."

Nick interrumpió su conversación con Harriet para golpear a Jeff en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Mientras que Jeff comenzó a quejarse, Nick dirigió su mirada escrutadora a Kurt. "Bueno, es difícil de decir, mientras estás sentado", dijo, rodeando la mesa con rápidos pasos. "Ponte de pie, ¿quieres?"

"No he crecido nada desde hace un año" Kurt respondió, pero sin embargo obedeció a la petición de Nick. "Estoy casi seguro de que no voy a crecer más".

"Estas cosas son tan impredecibles", dijo la señora Bertram, "Un sobrino mío, August, él siempre fue pequeño para su edad, y nadie pensó que eso fuera a cambiar, y luego, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, de repente comenzó a crecer y crecer y no paró hasta que fue cinco centímetros más alto que su padre, y confía en mí, mi hermano no era un hombre bajo, para empezar."

Mientras tanto, Nick había estudiado a Kurt con una expresión concentrada, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en el dobladillo de los pantalones de Kurt. "Pensé que el uniforme que te di te quedaba bien."

"Me queda bien", respondió Kurt, mirando hacia abajo a sus zapatos y tratando de averiguar qué pasaba con el dobladillo que irritaba a Nick.

"No lo hace", Nick estuvo en desacuerdo, se arrodilló al lado de Kurt y tiró de la costura. "Creo que estos pantalones se están quedando un poco cortos para ti."

Molesto, Kurt lo miró, meditando si un par de pantalones que no le quedaban bien podían realmente haber escapado a su atención. Parecía poco probable, pero entonces, Kurt realmente se había olvidado de la idea de crecer, aceptando que iba a pasar su vida como un lacayo de altura moderada.

"Bueno, vamos a tener que seguirte la pista a partir de ahora, ¿no?" La Sra. Bertram dijo, rebuscando en el cajón de uno de los armarios. "Ven aquí Kurt, ¿quieres?"

Dio un paso hacia el marco de la puerta, llamando a Kurt para que lo siguiera. Él se inclinó contra la piedra fría, resistiendo la tentación de cambiar su peso ligeramente sobre los dedos de sus pies, mientras que la Sra. Bertram marcó cuidadosamente su altura con un trozo de tiza, meticulosamente escribiendo su nombre y la fecha junto a la línea que indicaba su altura.

Dando un paso atrás y dándose la vuelta, Kurt se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora nunca había prestado especial atención a ese marco de la puerta en particular. Su línea no era la primera en ser dibujada ahí: docenas de marcas, algunas de ellas tan desvanecidas que eran difícilmente legibles ya, embellecían el marco de la puerta. Acercándose más, Kurt descifró algunos nombres - reconoció los nombres de _Jane_ y _Emma_, así como el de _Frank_, aunque Kurt puso en duda que este Frank fuera el mismo hombre que ahora era el lacayo de lord Huntington.

Lo que más le llamó la atención, sin embargo, fue el nombre de Nick.

Empezaba en un punto apenas tan alto como el hueso de la cadera de Kurt, el nombre de Nick aparecía una y otra vez, documentando el crecimiento de un niño que pasó toda su vida corriendo por la cocina en la que Kurt estaba de pie.

Al ver su nombre entre los de las personas que daban vida a la finca de Bailey Hall, Kurt sintió una calidez inesperada difundiéndose a través de su cuerpo. Lo sintió como un rito de iniciación, como una prueba de que a pesar de la actitud de su patrón, Kurt pertenecía realmente aquí.

"Pareces un cachorro perdido", dijo Nick, dando un paso detrás de él. "Deja de mirar y ven conmigo, te conseguiremos un nuevo par de pantalones."

**K&S**

* * *

><p>La segunda quincena de febrero vio una mejora en el tiempo: algo de la nieve comenzó a derretirse, y aunque no se estaba volviendo mucho más cálido, Kurt se sintió aliviado de que el camino a la aldea estuviera despejado de nuevo.<p>

Sucedió en una tranquila tarde, cuando Kurt estaba sentado en su cama, con los pies bajo la manta caliente y un libro sobre sus rodillas. Su atención se dividía entre la lectura de _El Castillo de Otranto_ y la otra cama, donde Jeff y Nick estaban sentados. Jeff empujaba los pies contra los muslos de Nick en el pequeño espacio y estaba contemplando con intensidad si realmente necesitaba reparar el desgarro en su chaqueta de inmediato, o si podía esperar hasta mañana. Nick tenía un libro en las rodillas también, pero a diferencia de Kurt, él hacía mucho tiempo que había renunciado a tratar de centrarse en las páginas, y en su lugar sonreía a Jeff, citando extractos de los discursos del Sr. Moore sobre los deberes de los lacayos.

Justo cuando Jeff había arrojado su almohada a Nick en un vano intento de hacerlo callar, la puerta se abrió, y el señor Moore entró en la habitación. Kurt, Nick y Jeff se apresuraron a ponerse de pie, mientras que el Sr. Moore levantó una ceja de desaprobación ante el estado perezoso en el que obviamente estaban.

"Bueno, es un alivio ver que ninguno de los tres estáis ocupados con algo importante", dijo, "Porque tenéis que reportaros a la cocina de inmediato."

Kurt sólo se dio cuenta ahora que él estaba sosteniendo un trozo de papel doblado en la mano derecha. Nick le preguntó: "¿Ha pasado algo, señor Moore?"

"No pasó nada, Nicholas," El Sr. Moore respondió: "Es decir, todavía no." Levantó la hoja de papel y ahora Kurt podía ver que era una carta, escrita por una mano frenética y bastante desordenada.

"Acabo de recibir una carta de Lord Smythe," el Sr. Moore añadió, "Él regresará pasado mañana, y de nuevo traerá consigo a algunos de sus amigos." Él miró a los tres chicos de pie delante de él, "no creo que tenga que explicaros lo que esto significa ahora, ¿verdad?"

Nick, Jeff y Kurt sacudieron la cabeza - sabían que las próximas horas las pasarían quitando el polvo, limpiando, encendiendo chimeneas, colocando los muebles, revisando armarios, limpiando zapatos, y organizando las mesas. Jeff fue el único que no pudo reprimir un gemido irritado.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, el Sr. Moore les hizo un ademán de despedida, "¡Daos prisa chicos, se acabaron las vacaciones!"

Y cuando la mirada de Kurt se detuvo de nuevo en la desordenada caligrafía de Lord Smythe, se sintió seguro de que el señor Moore tenía razón en eso.

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.<strong> Hola chicos. Sé que muchos estábais esperando que vuelva Sebastian, y eso sucede en el siguiente capítulo. De todas formas, considero este capítulo muy importante para ver cosas acerca del carácter de personajes como Nick o Kurt. Doy las gracias a la autora, Nalasan, por tan maravillosa historia.

También, quiero deciros que ya estoy traduciendo el siguiente para que no tengáis que esperar mucho y esta misma semana subiré la traducción del mismo ;) Gracias por leer y comentar!


	10. Chapter 9

**Febrero 1850**

Tal vez algún día él se acostumbraría a esto, Kurt reflexionó cuando tomó su lugar en la fila, de pie entre Jeff y Nick. Él todavía pensaba que ponerse en fila para la llegada de Lord Smythe y sus invitados era una demostración de servidumbre muy exagerada, sobre todo porque seguía haciendo un frío helador fuera. Todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar su temblor, pero los diez minutos hasta que el enorme carruaje finalmente apareció a la vista parecieron como una eternidad. Sólo cuando el vehículo se detuvo delante de la gran propiedad, se dio cuenta Kurt de que no le seguía un segundo carruaje.

Confundido, se preguntó si el otro carruaje se retrasaba, o si tuvieron un accidente durante el viaje, pero entonces el señor Moore dio unos pasos hacia adelante para abrir la puerta, y Sir Robert salió trepando del carruaje, seguido poco después por Lord Smythe. Se veían cansados , Kurt se dio cuenta : el rostro de Lord Smythe estaba considerablemente más pálido de lo habitual y tenía los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Sir Robert no parecía tan cansado como Lord Smythe, pero ambos tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros mientras echaban un vistazo a Bailey Hall: aliviados, felices, y extrañamente tranquilos, como dos refugiados que llegan a un lugar seguro después de un largo y duro viaje.

Pero entonces el señor Moore cerró la puerta del carruaje y Kurt se dio cuenta de que Sir Robert y Lord Smythe eran las únicas personas que salieron de él, y se preguntó dónde estaban Lord Huntington y su esposa, los hermanos Crawshaw y Sir Reginald. Por el rabillo del ojo, trató de echar un vistazo a Nick, y cuando lo hizo, vio que el ceño fruncido por la confusión en el rostro del criado coincidía con el del Sr. Moore, que se aclaró la garganta cortésmente.

"Bienvenido de nuevo, su señoría", dijo Moore. Lord Smythe sonrió al mayordomo, "Feliz año nuevo, Moore. Espero que hayáis tenido una buena Navidad"

"Sí, mi Lord", respondió el señor Moore, y él dudó sólo por un breve momento antes de preguntar, "Entendí que _todos_ sus amigos regresarían, mi Lord"

"No, si puedo evitarlo", murmuró Lord Smythe, y su tono era tan exasperado que Kurt tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que pasó en la casa de Longleat que puso a Lord Smythe de tan mal humor. Sir Robert le dio a su amigo una mirada de reprimenda y dijo, "Los Huntington y los Crawshaws se unirán a nosotros en dos semanas, Moore, pero por ahora, somos sólo yo y Lord Smythe."

"Muy bien señor," el señor Moore respondió, y siguió a los dos caballeros que se dirigieron a la casa. El aliento de Kurt se quedó atrapado brevemente cuando vio a Lord Smythe caminando hacia ellos, y de repente, se acordó de la última vez que Lord Smythe le había saludado ante Bailey Hall. Él, medio esperaba que Lord Smythe se detuviera delante de él, elevara una ceja críticamente a Kurt y abriera su boca para una de sus declaraciones cortantes - y entonces el momento hubo pasado y Lord Smythe había pasado caminando frente a él, sin ni siquiera mirar en la dirección de Kurt.

Cuando desaparecieron en la casa, Kurt se dio cuenta de que se sentía aliviado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo. Aliviado porque no tenía ganas de tener un encuentro desagradable con su patrón, sobre todo no delante de todos los demás; decepcionado porque pasó todo este tiempo preocupándose por ello en vano.

"Despierta, bella durmiente", dijo Jeff, empujando su hombro. "¡No tengo ganas de llevar todo ese equipaje hasta el primer piso yo solo!"

"Por supuesto que no lo harás," Kurt respondió, y sacudió la cabeza para retirar hasta el último pensamiento de su patrón. "Tú no sabes dónde va cada cosa, y guardarías la ropa interior de Sir Robert en el cajón de Lord Smythe. Incluso Nick tendría dificultades para explicar esto."

Nick le sonrió, mientras que Jeff se quejaba de que esto sólo ocurrió una vez y se dio cuenta a tiempo y no causó daños y que se negaba a ser burlado más por esto, y juntos empezaron a descargar el carruaje.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Tener un patrón en la casa de nuevo, sorprendentemente, no afectó a la rutina de Kurt tanto como él había pensado que lo haría, al menos no en este primer día. El Sr. Moore le asignó su antiguo puesto - ayudando a Sir Robert -, pero como antes, Sir Robert no necesitaba muchos cuidados. Cuando Kurt le ayudó a salir de sus ropas de viaje para vestirse en un traje un poco más cómodo, hizo amables consultas sobre si Kurt tuvo una buena Navidad ("Sí, señor"), si recibió algunos regalos bonitos ("De hecho lo hice, señor"), y si las condiciones meteorológicas en Bailey Hall fueron tan terribles como lo fueron en Longleat (" Sólo si a uno no le gusta la nieve y las tormentas eléctricas, Señor"). Cuando Kurt cortésmente y con curiosidad mal disimulada le preguntó acerca de las vacaciones de Sir Robert, la sonrisa del otro hombre empezó a parecer tensa alrededor de los bordes.<p>

"Muy agotadoras", respondió vacilante, pero con sinceridad. "Por supuesto, Lady Isabella siempre tiene mucho cuidado para mantener a sus huéspedes entretenidos, pero este año, hemos tenido un poco más... drama de lo habitual."

Kurt deseó que él supiera con cuidado sonsacar más información porque la palabra _drama_ sonaba muy interesante - especialmente en conexión con Lord Smythe y Lady Isabella.

"¿Pero nada malo, espero?" dijo, ajustando el chaleco. Sir Robert negó con la cabeza y sonrió cálidamente a Kurt. "Nada demasiado malo, no. Sin embargo, tengo muchas ganas de pasar unos días tranquilos aquí."

Sir Robert dejó a Kurt para que desembalara el resto de su equipaje y se retiró a la biblioteca, donde permaneció durante toda la tarde. Cuando Kurt le llevó una taza de té y unas galletas, vio que Sir Robert no estaba leyendo, sino que en su lugar estaba ocupado escribiendo cartas. "Estas cuestiones siempre se descuidan durante las vacaciones," dijo a Kurt cuando colocó el plato con galletas al lado de él. "¿Me harás saber cuándo es el momento de cambiarse para la cena?" Kurt prometió que lo haría y dejó a Sir Robert con su papeleo.

Lord Smythe tampoco molestó a ninguno de los criados durante todo el día, y aunque eso era un alivio, también era inusual. Kurt se preguntó acerca de a dónde había desaparecido, y cuando finalmente le preguntó a Nick qué estaba haciendo su patrón, el otro lacayo arrugó la nariz con irritación y respondió que Lord Smythe se había retirado a su habitación inmediatamente después de su llegada, y que la última vez que Nick lo comprobó, él seguía roncando plácidamente entre las sábanas.

Y, de hecho, Kurt sólo vio a Lord Smythe de nuevo cuando entró en el comedor, casi un cuarto de hora después de que Sir Robert se había sentado a comer. (Pero, de nuevo, Kurt pensó para sí mismo, como el rey Luis XVIII lo expresó una vez: " L' exactitud est la politesse des rois", y Lord Smythe no era precisamente un recordatorio de las virtudes reales.) Al verlo vestido con un chaleco gris pizarra, que Kurt no lo había visto llevar antes, se preguntó si fue a Londres para comprar nuevas piezas para su vestuario durante las últimas semanas, o si se limitaba a poseer tantos artículos de ropa que Kurt realmente no había logrado catalogarlos todos todavía.

Sir Robert levantó la vista de su sopa cuando Lord Smythe se sentó enfrente de él, y sonrió amablemente, "¿Has dormido bien, Sebastian?"

"Mejor de lo que hice estas últimas semanas" Lord Smythe contestó, y cuando el señor Moore puso un plato de sopa delante de él, empezó a comer con un apetito que sorprendió a Kurt. "Gracias a Dios que nos escapamos de ese agujero infernal."

Sir Robert le miró con el ceño fruncido de desaprobación "¿Sabes?, Isabella simplemente hizo lo posible para garantizar que todo el mundo tuviera unas alegres fiestas."

"No seas ridículo, Robert," Lord Smythe replicó entre dos cucharadas de sopa. "Hizo lo que pudo para ser la anfitriona perfecta, pero sólo para recordar a todos que ella tiene más dinero que el resto de nosotros."

"Para empezar, eso ni siquiera es cierto", Sir Robert respondió. "Ella no es más rica de lo que lo eres tú."

"Pero a ella seguro que le gustaría serlo" Lord Smythe respondió. Se tragó la última cucharada antes de que él elaborara, "De hecho, estoy seguro de que le gustaría suplantar a la reina Victoria." Negó con la cabeza, "Sólo piensa en la forma en que va a seguir mangoneando a la pobre Lady Sophia".

"Pensé que no te gustaba Lady Sophia."

"Oh,_ no_ me gusta," Lord Smythe replicó. "Creo que ella es tonta y superficial y estúpida. Pero, de nuevo, ella tiene diecisiete años." Él suspiró, "Las personas suelen ser _intolerables_ a la edad de diecisiete años."

Con su decimoséptimo cumpleaños sólo a pocos meses, Kurt sintió una pequeña punzada ante esas palabras. Él tomó el cuenco vacío de su patrón mientras Lord Smythe añadió, "Pero dudo mucho que con la manera en que Lady Isabella y Catherine siguen dirigiéndola se las arregle para convertirse en una persona sensata."

"Estoy muy sorprendido de que sientas tanta compasión por ella," Sir Robert respondió. "Sobre todo porque trataste a su hermana muy terriblemente."

"No me puedo imaginar lo que quieres decir con eso", dijo Lord Smythe, una expresión cuidadosamente inocente en su cara. "Yo fui la imagen de la cortesía."

"¿En serio?" Sir Robert le preguntó, su ceja izquierda levantada en incrédulo silencio. "¿Incluso cuando le dijiste a Lady Louisa que su vestido rosa le hacía parecer gorda?"

"Yo sólo estaba siendo honesto" Lord Smythe respondió, levantando su copa a los labios.

"Tú estabas siendo grosero," Sir Robert replicó sin levantar la vista de su última cucharada de sopa "y no fue culpa de esa pobre chica que Isabella decidiera hacer de casamentera."

"No, no lo fue," Lord Smythe estuvo de acuerdo. "Su culpa fue estar completamente emocionada ante la idea de casarse conmigo, pidiéndome interminables preguntas acerca de mi dinero y la propiedad, que cantidad de ingresos anuales tenía, con quién estaba emparentado y lo grande que mi casa en Londres era." Su frente se arrugó, "Quiero decir, ¿es mucho pedir que estos buscadores de oro por lo menos tengan la decencia de ser sutiles acerca de sus intereses?"

"Creo que decidiste que no te gustaban las hermanas la primera vez que las viste," Sir Robert respondió. "Nunca les diste la oportunidad de cambiar tu opinión."

Lord Smythe no dio respuesta a esta valoración. En su lugar, dirigió su mirada a Jeff, que acababa de colocar un plato lleno de salmón a la vinagreta de alcaparras en frente de él.

"¿Alguna vez has pasado un largo tiempo horrible con gente que no podías soportar, Jeffrey?" Lord Smythe preguntó. Jeff se veía muy incómodo al ser abordado directamente por Lord Smythe, que hasta ahora nunca le había prestado mucha atención. Se movió nerviosamente y disparó una mirada incierta a Nick, antes de que él respondiera, " No puedo decir que lo haya hecho, mi Lord."

"Me alegro por ti, chico," Lord Smythe dijo, estudiando su tenedor por un segundo antes de empezar a comer. "Sigue mi consejo y trata de mantenerlo de esa manera."

"Estás siendo francamente horrible," Sir Robert le regañó. "Actúas como si Lady Sophia o lady Louisa hubieran tratado de hacerte daño de alguna manera."

"Estoy convencido de que una de ellas lo habría intentado con el tiempo."

Sir Robert lo miró, "Bueno, ni siquiera la perspectiva de conseguir echar mano a tu dinero podría convencerlas de quedarse después de..."

Hizo una pausa y disparó una mirada escéptica a Nick y Jeff, que se acercaban a la mesa con jarras de vino en la mano. "... Después de ya-sabes -qué."

Lord Smythe siguió la mirada de Sir Robert, y una sonrisa sin humor apareció en su rostro, "no entiendo por qué tienes miedo de hablar de ello delante de los criados, Robert. Es decir, un montón de lacayos estaban presentes cuando ocurrió, incluso Frank. Lo más probable es que hayan oído hablar de ello mucho antes de que llegáramos".

Él miró a Nick, quien se acababa de inclinar para verter el vino en su vaso casi vacío. Nick se negó a encontrarse con la mirada de su patrón, pero obedeció a la silenciosa pregunta y respondió, "¿Oír sobre qué, mi Lord?"

"El gran escándalo en Longleat, por supuesto", respondió Lord Smythe. "Estoy bastante seguro de que en la casa no se está hablando de otra cosa."

"Me temo que no tengo ni idea de a lo que su Señoría se refiere," dijo Nick, su voz cuidadosamente neutra.

"¿Estás siendo discreto u honesto?" Lord Smythe miró de reojo al lacayo, "Realmente no puedo decirlo contigo a veces."

"Lo último, Su Señoría".

"Sebastian", Sir Robert imploró, pareciendo realmente incómodo. "Este asunto es lo suficientemente desagradable como está. ¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo estar?"

"Muy bien," Lord Smythe dijo y suspiró. Volvió la cabeza para mirar al señor Moore, "Aunque supongo que debería informarle de que Sir Reginald no se unirá a nosotros."

"¿Quiere decir de aquí en dos semanas, mi Lord?" el Sr. Moore preguntó.

"Quiero decir _jamás_" Lord Smythe dijo con firmeza. Kurt intercambió una mirada con Jeff, que levantó las cejas en un acuerdo silencioso de que sí, toda esta conversación era _rara_. Pero entonces Sir Robert cambió de tema y ahora estaban hablando de la gestión de su patrimonio. Lord Smythe se unió al tema y el resto de la cena pasó discutiendo de inversiones, agricultura y reacondicionamientos.

Cuando los dos hombres se hubieron retirado a sus habitaciones y Kurt había ayudado a Sir Robert a cambiarse a su camisón para dormir, se unió a la discusión de la planta baja. Jeff ya había dicho a los otros sirvientes sobre la conversación enigmática entre Lord Smythe y Sir Robert, y todo el mundo estaba ocupado contemplando lo que podría haber sucedido en Longleat que hizo que Sir Reginald le incomodara y perdiera el favor de Lord Smythe. Kurt se preguntó acerca de eso también, pero desafortunadamente él no podía compartir su mejor conjetura (que era una pelea de amantes) con los otros sirvientes. La discusión terminó cuando el señor Moore entró en la habitación, los reprendió por involucrarse en chismes acerca de su amo y envió a los lacayos y las criadas a la cama.

Pero, por supuesto, él sabía que en cada una de estas habitaciones los susurros continuaron - y Jeff y Kurt no fueron una excepción a esto.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>El comienzo del día siguiente se sintió bastante similar al final del día antes. La cocina estaba todavía llena de especulaciones sobre cuál fue el gran escándalo en Longleat, y Kurt estaba seguro de que o el señor Moore o Nick (o incluso ambos) habían a estas alturas escrito a Frank para hacerle preguntas sobre lo que sucedió en Longleat.<p>

Harry, el conductor del carruaje, se unió a los otros sirvientes en la cocina para el desayuno, pero pudo ofrecer poca información nueva sobre el tema, a pesar de que acompañó a Lord Smythe y Sir Robert a Longleat.

"Entendí que hubo algo así como una pelea", dijo entre dos bocados de gachas, "Y sé que después de esa noche todos se fueron a toda prisa. Se sentía como si estuvieran huyendo de la peste."

Se rascó la barbilla, "Sé que Sir Reginald se fue esa misma noche, y que pidió prestado el coche de Lord Huntington para el viaje. O más probablemente Lord Huntington lo envió a casa para nunca más poner los ojos sobre él de nuevo. Pero desde que todos nosotros, los conductores, nos quedábamos en el pueblo y sólo me dieron órdenes para llevar el carruaje a la casa de Longleat dos días después de que eso ocurrió, no me enteré mucho del drama".

Esto, por supuesto, no hizo nada para calmar las curiosos mentes de la gente reunidas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina: ellos salieron con las teorías más salvajes de por qué Sir Reginald podría haberse peleado con Lord Huntington, sólo bajando la voz en ocasiones cuando el señor Moore caminaba dentro y fuera de la cocina. A pesar de que Kurt como todo el mundo se moría por saber lo que pasó, no era su principal preocupación en este momento.

A lo largo del día, estaba cada vez más irritado por la falta decidida de atención que Lord Smythe le estaba dando. Al principio, él razonó consigo mismo que Lord Smythe estaba demasiado cansado ayer como para salir con las bromas de costumbre, y que su mente necesitaba un buen descanso por la noche para llegar a nuevos insultos creativos.

Pero cuando Lord Smythe no reconoció su presencia ni en la mesa del desayuno, ni durante el almuerzo, Kurt vio confirmadas sus sospechas: Lord Smythe estaba, en efecto, ignorándole a propósito.

Normalmente, eso no le molestaría a Kurt en lo más mínimo: desde que sus encuentros hasta el momento habían sido todos tan desagradables, no le importaría si podían seguir viviendo uno junto al otro de esta forma y simplemente pretender que el otro no existía. El problema era: él estaba seguro de que no iba a seguir así, y que lo peor estaba por venir.

El momento que temía por fin llegó por la tarde, cuando Kurt caminaba por el pasillo en busca de Sir Robert para la cena. Cuando levantó la vista, encontró que Lord Smythe se estaba acercando, al parecer procedente de la biblioteca, por lo menos a juzgar por los libros que tenía en sus manos.

"Mi Lord," murmuró Kurt como saludo cuando pasó junto al otro hombre. Él estaba a punto de apresurarse hacia los escalones de la gran escalera, cuando la voz cortante de Lord Smythe sonó detrás de él, "¿Oh? ¿De repente soy _Lord_ Smythe otra vez?"

Kurt se detuvo en seco y lentamente se dio la vuelta, sólo para ser recibido por una expresión de falsa sorpresa en el rostro de Lord Smythe. "Nuestro último encuentro me dio la impresión de que nosotros estábamos más allá de estas formalidades, Kurt", dijo, y era imposible saber si estaba enojado o escondiendo su diversión muy bien. Sin embargo, Kurt decidió reaccionar de la forma más segura que podía.

"Quiero disculparme por lo que le dije antes de que se fuera, Lord Smythe," dijo Kurt. Era difícil obligarse a sí mismo a decirlo, sobre todo porque no era más que una mentira gigante. Pero desde que Nick habló con él sobre este asunto, había estado contemplando qué hacer. Y por mucho que le doliera, él sabía que pedir disculpas era probablemente lo mejor. "Sé que fue muy grosero e irrespetuoso de mi parte, y le pido perdón por eso. No sucederá de nuevo."

La expresión de Lord Smythe permanecía ilegible, y el momento en el que se limitó a mirar fijamente a la cara de Kurt pareció increíblemente largo. Poco a poco, sin embargo, las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a formar una sonrisa descarada, y dijo, "Tú no dices en serio ni una sola palabra de lo que acabas de decir, ¿verdad Kurt?"

A toda prisa, Kurt respondió, "Lo siento de verdad, su Señoría-"

"Eso son sandeces" Lord Smythe dijo, y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho. "No lo sientes, Kurt, ni un poquito."

Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. ¿Por qué este hombre siempre tenía que hacer las cosas más complicadas? Poniéndose más furioso por momentos, replicó, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo necesario ",le dije lo siento, _señor_, y lo digo en serio."

Sólo cuando Lord Smythe se echó a reír se dio cuenta Kurt de lo que dijo - de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo y deseó que un gran agujero gigante se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara. Lord Smythe se calmó con el tiempo, aunque nunca dejó de sonreír. Dio un paso más cerca, y Kurt tuvo que resistir la tentación de dar un paso atrás y recuperar la distancia original entre ellos.

"No me importa," Lord Smythe dijo, con sus ojos encontrándose con los de Kurt, y por primera vez, Kurt pensó que detectó algo parecido al respeto en ellos, "Dios sabe que he sido llamado cosas peores que _Señor_".

Kurt sabía lo que quería decir - después de todo, él era consciente de todas las cosas que él había llamado a Lord Smythe en su mente. El otro hombre se encogió de hombros, dejando caer los brazos a los costados, "Siempre y cuando hagas tu trabajo, no me molestes por las mañanas y mantengas tu nariz fuera de mis asuntos, me puedes llamar lo que quieras." En el último momento, añadió, "Siempre y cuando no sea 'mi niño'. " Él arrugó la nariz con disgusto, lo cual curiosamente lo hacía parecer años más joven, y añadió, "Así es como a mi abuela le gusta llamarme."

"No me atrevería-," comenzó Kurt, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo. "Oh, creo que lo harías," Lord Smythe respondió. "Por eso es que no me importa."

Sonrió al chico más joven por última vez antes de que se diera la vuelta, llamándole por encima del hombro, "Nos vemos en la cena, Kurt." y rápidamente caminó por el pasillo, con la nariz ya metida en uno de los libros de nuevo.

Cuando Kurt se quedó mirando a su figura que se alejaba, él se sorprendió de lo bien que Nick anticipó esta situación exacta. Desafortunadamente, las advertencias del otro lacayo no ayudaron para evitarlo, y ahora Kurt estaba perdido en cuanto a lo que podía hacer. Si él continuaba tratando a Lord Smythe como "Lord", reconocía un respeto que él no le tenía, algo de lo que Lord Smythe era probable que también fuera muy consciente ahora. Si comenzaba a llamarlo "señor", lo más probable es que sin duda se metería en un montón de problemas.

'Ser ignorado realmente habría sido la mejor opción', Kurt pensó mientras daba dos pasos a la vez por la escalera. Debido a que ahora él sentía que tenía la atención de Lord Smythe, y este pensamiento era mucho más incómodo que el sentimiento de ser ignorado.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Los siguientes dos días pasaron tranquilamente. Si bien se especulaba todavía sobre el tema de la pelea en Longleat, las personas finalmente encontraron algo más de qué hablar: el último escándalo político, el clima y el inesperado embarazo de Nancy Brown, la hija del carnicero. Ninguna carta de Frank había llegado todavía, pero ya que había empezado a nevar otra vez, era probable que tomara mucho tiempo para que la correspondencia le llegara, y aún más tiempo para que la respuesta llegara a Bailey Hall.<p>

Kurt muy pronto se encontró a sí mismo en una nueva rutina: por la mañana vestía a Sir Robert (que nunca necesita ser despertado y siempre le esperaba, sentado en un sillón con un libro o una carta sobre las rodillas), servía en la mesa del desayuno, y comprobaba el armario de Sir Robert.

Lord Smythe y Sir Robert no almorzaban; solían tener algunos sandwiches y té a primera hora de la tarde que eran servidos por Nick y Kurt, ya fuera en la biblioteca o en el estudio de Lord Smythe, donde los dos hombres estaban ocupados organizando sus asuntos y planificando la gestión de sus fincas. Comían por la noche, y después de la cena por lo general se retiraban a la sala donde jugaban al ajedrez, leían o hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche.

Esto era tan diferente a las noches de otoño, donde había fiestas y bailes, juegos y entretenimiento, que Kurt no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por cuánto ambos hombres parecían disfrutar de la quietud y la compañía del otro. Especialmente Lord Smythe parecía muy diferente del de antes – mientras todavía era sarcástico, burlón y ocasionalmente malvado, él era mucho más amable en estos días, y Kurt se preguntó si la conducta de Lord Smythe siempre se inclinaba a la de las personas que lo rodeaban, y si era Sir Robert quién hacía resaltar este lado ligeramente más suave.

Kurt no había llegado a una decisión sobre la cuestión de cómo dirigirse a su patrón, pero cuando Lord Smythe bajó a cenar sólo unas horas después de su conversación, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt de inmediato, y él lo saludó con un casual, "Buenas noches, Kurt." Kurt, al oír el desafío en la voz de Lord Smythe y negándose a dar marcha atrás, respondió (aunque en voz lo suficientemente baja para que el Sr. Moore no alcanzara a oírlo), "Buenas noches, señor." Kurt pensó que la sonrisa en el rostro de Lord Smythe cuando se sentó fue, al menos de la forma más minúscula, respetuosa.

Continuó dirigiéndose a Lord Smythe como "señor" cuando se sentía seguro para hacerlo - en presencia del Sr. Moore, él rápidamente comenzaba a evitar cualquier forma de dirigirse directamente. Cuando Sir Robert oyó la nueva forma en que se dirigía a él, pareció confundido, pero ya que él no dijo nada a Kurt, Kurt asumió que o había pedido a Lord Smythe una aclaración o bien había hecho sus propias conjeturas. Kurt no tuvo tanta suerte con sus compañeros lacayos - tanto Nick como Jeff le exigieron una explicación cuando escucharon a Kurt ofrecer a Lord Smythe un plato diciendo, "¿Le apetece un sandwich de pepino, señor?"

Cuando él les había hablado acerca de su conversación con Lord Smythe, Jeff sólo le sonrió con una expresión en su cara que era mitad orgullosa, mitad dudosa, y dijo, "¿Por qué me siento como si mi hermano pequeño estuviera creciendo?" La cara de Nick parecía preocupada, pero él sólo sacudió la cabeza y dijo, "No creo que nada bueno vaya a salir de esto, Kurt. Pero ya que te niegas a dar marcha atrás, supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver qué pasa."

Era a última hora de la tarde del tercer día de la estancia de Lord Smythe cuando el señor Moore llamó a Kurt y lo mandó a preguntar a Lord Smythe sobre el número de personas que estaba esperando para las próximas semanas. Cuando Kurt llegó a la primera planta, se sorprendió al encontrar a Sir Robert solo en la biblioteca. "Sebastian se encuentra en la sala de música," Sir Robert dijo, sonriendo a Kurt mientras sus dedos manchados de tinta ya estaban alcanzado la pluma de nuevo. "Dijo que necesitaba un descanso de sus asuntos financieros."

Kurt le dio las gracias y se fue por el pasillo, más vacilante ahora que antes. Un encuentro con Lord Smythe a solas, hasta ahora nunca había sido algo bueno, y Kurt dudaba de que esta vez llegara a ser la excepción a la regla. Pero sin embargo, tan lentos como sus pasos eran, finalmente, estuvo de pie fuera de la sala de música. Tomó una respiración profunda antes de llamar a la puerta, con los nudillos golpeando contra la madera en dos ocasiones de una manera firme.

"Adelante", se oyó la voz cortante de Lord Smythe, y Kurt abrió suavemente la puerta y se aseguró de cerrarla lo más suavemente que pudo detrás de él antes de que se diera vuelta y mirara alrededor de la sala de música. Lord Smythe estaba sentado en la banqueta del piano, láminas y hojas de música descuidadamente apiladas encima del piano y junto a él en la banqueta. Él estaba hojeando un viejo volumen de música, obviamente buscando algo, pero hizo una pausa cuando vio a Kurt. La toda-demasiado- familiar sonrisa burlona apareció en la esquina derecha de su boca.

"Kurt," él dijo arrastrando las palabras, dejando el volumen sobre las teclas del piano, lo que dio un sonido discordante que no pareció molestarle, pero que hizo que Kurt se estremeciera ligeramente, "¿A qué debo el placer?"

Kurt intentó ignorar las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco al escuchar el tono burlón educado de la voz de Lord Smythe, y respondió, "El Sr. Moore quiere preparar las habitaciones para sus invitados, y él me pidió que le preguntara si hemos de esperar a alguien nuevo, o si alguien de sus ex huéspedes no volverá a Bailey Hall". Hizo una pausa por un segundo antes de añadir, "Aparte de Sir Reginald, por supuesto."

Lord Smythe miró por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido en sus pensamientos, sus bromas momentáneamente olvidadas. Él pareció contemplar su respuesta por un momento, antes de que él respondiera, "Estoy seguro de que los Huntington y las Crawshaws vendrán, pero dudo que Lady Catherine se una a nosotros." Él miró a Kurt, "Le puedes decir eso al señor Moore, pero creo que sólo voy a saberlo con certeza a principios de la próxima semana, cuando Lady Isabella sepa si va a traer otra compañía con ella."

Kurt asintió, y ya alcanzaba el picaporte de nuevo cuando Lord Smythe añadió, "Ah, y ¿Kurt?"

"¿Señor?"

"¿Le puedes pedir a Moore que prepare la antigua habitación de Sir Reginald para lord Huntington?"

Bueno, esto respondía a la pregunta de quién compartiría la cama de Lord Smythe durante las próximas semanas, Kurt pensó y respondió, "Por supuesto, señor." Pensando que había acabado, se volvió hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba llegando al picaporte, la voz de Lord Smythe le llamó, "Kurt, ¿podrías venir un segundo?"

Kurt se congeló, antes de que se diera la vuelta de nuevo muy lentamente, "¿Yo, señor?"

Él debería saber mejor a estas alturas lo que conseguiría al dar a Lord Smythe un comienzo de este tipo, porque, naturalmente, el otro hombre puso los ojos en blanco y respondió "No veo ningún otro Kurt en esta sala, ¿verdad?"

Sintiéndose tonto y luchando contra el rubor, Kurt se acercó al piano con poca energía, preguntándose qué demonios Lord Smythe podría querer de él ahora. Lord Smythe miraba al piano, levantando el volumen que había puesto sobre las teclas antes, y le preguntó, "¿Tocas, Kurt?"

"Un poco, señor", respondió Kurt, y ahora era su turno de fruncir el ceño. ¿Requería Lord Smythe de consejos musicales de _él _de todas las personas?

Mientras tanto, Lord Smythe sin contemplaciones alzó el montón de hojas de música que estaban depositadas a su lado y las dejó caer encima del piano, donde formaron una pila que parecía bastante peligrosa en la parte superior de las hojas que ya estaban allí, y ordenó, "Siéntate."

Todo lo que Kurt podía hacer era mirarlo con perplejidad, porque - ¿qué? Lord Smythe puso los ojos en blanco ante la obvia confusión de Kurt, y acarició el espacio junto a él una vez antes de que ordenara, "Siéntate, te digo."

Fue el tono de mando más que cualquier otra cosa lo que hizo que Kurt obedeciera y se sentara en la banqueta, aunque de mala gana. Él se aseguró de mantener su distancia de Lord Smythe, pero no pudo evitar estar inquieto, incómodo. Este hombre junto a él no sólo era su patrón y superior social, sino también - por lo que se refería a Kurt - un dolor en el culo. La mayoría de las veces, Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que no podía soportar a su patrón, y aún más a menudo estaba seguro de que este sentimiento era mutuo, por lo que no podía, por el amor de Dios, averiguar lo que Lord Smythe quería de él aquí. Pero a pesar de que él no lo sabía, dada la conducta anterior de Lord Smythe, estaba bastante seguro de que iba a terminar en vergüenza por su parte.

Lord Smythe sin embargo no parecía ni compartir las inquietudes de Kurt, ni reconocer lo absurdo de la situación. Él estaba mirando a Kurt con una expresión indescifrable y solicitó, "Toca algo."

Kurt giró la cabeza para mirar a su patrón, bastante seguro de que debía haber oído mal, "¿Cómo dice, señor?"

"Toca algo", repitió Lord Smythe, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para ponerse cómodo, "Cuando la gente dice que tocan "un poco" por lo general, o es falsa modestia, o significa que no saben tocar para nada. Me gustaría ver cuál eres tú."

La sonrisa temida estaba de nuevo en su lugar, y Kurt se volvió hacia el piano, decidido a demostrar a Lord Smythe que él no entraba en ninguna de estas categorías, "¿Quiere que toque algo específico, señor?"

"Sólo algo con lo que te sientas cómodo", respondió Lord Smythe, y Kurt casi se ríe a carcajadas con eso, porque si había algo que _no_ se estaba siendo en estos momentos era _cómodo_. Sin embargo, él dejó que sus dedos se asentaran en las teclas del piano, contemplando por un segundo qué tocar, antes de, tentativamente, presionar la primera tecla, dándose cuenta ante el claro sonido del piano que era mucho mejor que en el que él aprendió a tocar. Él empezó a tocar una melodía que su madre le enseñó, una canción francesa que había practicado una y otra vez cuando era pequeño. A medida que la melodía se desarrollaba a su alrededor, se olvidó de donde estaba, se olvidó de la presencia de su patrón a su lado. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había empezado a tararear la melodía hasta que la voz cortante de Lord Smythe interrumpió sus pensamientos, "Creo que eso servirá."

Sobresaltado, Kurt puso fin a la canción con un sonido metálico sin armonía mientras sus dedos se establecían en las teclas equivocadas. Su cabeza se giró bruscamente, su mirada encontrándose con la de Lord Smythe, quien le estaba mirando con una expresión indescifrable de nuevo, "Creo que eso es suficiente Kurt."

Kurt no sabía si se suponía que debía ponerse de pie, si se suponía que debía irse, pero recordó las palabras de Lord Smythe y no pudo dejar de preguntar, "Entonces, ¿cuál es el veredicto, señor?" Él calculó que si se veía obligado a mostrar su talento para ser burlado, él bien podría acabar con ello de una vez.

Sorprendentemente, Lord Smythe meditó su respuesta por un momento antes de que él respondiera, "No eres malo. No eres excelente tampoco, pero no me duele la cabeza al escucharte, que es más de lo que puedo decir de la mayoría de la gente a la que me veo obligado a escuchar". Él sonrió con esa sonrisa de un solo lado "Supongo que estabas en lo cierto. Tocas "un poco"."

Kurt no estaba del todo seguro de qué hacer con esto. Por un lado se sentía como si su orgullo hubiera sido dañado seriamente, por otra parte no estaba seguro de si había un elogio oculto en esa primera frase. De repente, se dio cuenta de lo íntimas que eran su posiciones: sentados uno junto al otro en el pequeño espacio que la banqueta ofrecía, como si fueran no sólo iguales, sino también amigos. A toda prisa, se deslizó fuera de la baqueta y se puso de pie de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta para distraer la mirada divertida de Lord Smythe de sus mejillas enrojecidas, "¿Eso es todo, señor?"

"Eso es todo, Kurt," Lord Smythe dijo, recogiendo el volumen que había estado mirando previamente. "Dile a Nick que me venga a buscar una media hora antes de la cena, ¿quieres?"

Kurt murmuró un "Sí, señor", y finalmente cerró la puerta detrás de él. Por un momento, él se inclinó en contra de ella, preguntándose qué demonios fue eso, y si Lord Smythe estaba pretendiendo ser amable o insultante, porque de alguna manera extraña, retorcida, se las arregló para ser ambas cosas a la vez.

Para él, Lord Smythe seguía siendo un enigma. Y Kurt no estaba seguro de si estaba listo para resolverlo.


	11. Chapter 10

**N.T. **Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero tuve un par de semanas en las que fui un poco de bólido y se me juntó con la gripe, pero aquí estoy de vuelta ;) Como siempre agradecer a todos los que seguís el fic y dejáis comentarios en cada capítulo. Y ahora os dejo con la traducción del siguiente capi ;)

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marzo 1850<strong>

Si alguien hubiera preguntado a Kurt en el otoño del año anterior, si alguna vez podría sentirse relajado y cómodo mientras Lord Smythe residía en Bailey Hall, habría empezado a reírse, con una risa forzada tensa. Por lo tanto, nadie estaba más sorprendido que el propio Kurt cuando estos primeros días de marzo le mostraron que tener a Lord Smythe y a Sir Robert en Bailey Hall no era tan molesto como él hubiera esperado que fuera, por el contrario - en algunos momentos, se sorprendió a sí mismo realmente disfrutando de la presencia de los dos hombres.

Por supuesto, Lord Smythe no estaba en casa todo el tiempo - a pesar del clima frío y húmedo duradero, había comenzado a viajar por su finca, montando a caballo por la mañana temprano para visitar a los guardabosques, los agricultores y los habitantes del pueblo. Él hacía consultas sobre la cosecha del año pasado, reparaciones muy necesarias y los nuevos instrumentos. Sir Robert le acompañaba de vez en cuando, pero la mayoría de las veces se quedaba en la biblioteca, leyendo y respondiendo a los montones de cartas que llegaban para él todos los días. Las noches siguieron siendo lo que eran: horas tranquilas y en paz, en las que los dos hombres comían, charlaban, leían o jugaban a juegos, y sobre todo, disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

Tal vez era la tranquilidad en la casa, o la influencia calmante, fresca de la presencia de Sir Robert, pero el comportamiento de Lord Smythe alrededor de sus sirvientes (y alrededor de Kurt en particular) siguió siendo sorprendentemente civilizado. No es que él dejara de burlarse de él, pero ahora, las burlas se sentían más amables, más genuinas, porque la mezquindad, la intención de herir, no eran tan visibles como lo eran antes, y a veces Kurt se preguntó si realmente podría llegar a _gustarle_ este nuevo amo. Pero a pesar del cambio en la conducta del Lord Smythe, Kurt descubrió que él era reacio a confiar en esta evolución, porque sospechaba que podría fácilmente volver a lo que era durante sus primeros meses en Bailey Hall. A veces Kurt no podía decidir si estaba siendo implacable o simplemente cuidadoso, pero el daño, causado por tantas crueles palabras de Lord Smythe, era demasiado profundo para que él simplemente se olvidara de ello. Así, mientras que le resultaba más fácil estar cerca de su patrón, se mantenía alerta y no se dejaba confiar en el cambio de actitud de su patrón por el momento.

La primera pequeña interrupción de la paz en Bailey Hall tuvo lugar durante una noche lluviosa. Lord Smythe, que había ido a visitar las granjas cercanas al río Wylye, regresó cuando empezó a oscurecer, y ahora la cocina estaba ocupada preparando la cena. Dado que la Sra. Seymour decidió que los caballeros habían comido en la misma vajilla durante demasiado tiempo, había ordenado a Jeff y a Kurt ir a buscar la de porcelana roja y dorada del segundo comedor, para que las criadas de la cocina tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para limpiarla antes de que colocaran los alimentos en ella.

Kurt sólo había equilibrado un montón de vasos bajando las escaleras y los acababa de poner sobre la mesa de la cocina cuando un estruendo sonó detrás de él, haciendo que todo el mundo en la cocina se encogiera. Cuando Kurt se dio la vuelta, vio a Jeff de pie sobre los fragmentos de la sopera que llevaba, una expresión completamente horrorizada en su rostro. Por un momento, todo el mundo sólo se quedó mirando la escena con terror congelado.

El primero en moverse fue Nick, arrojando la toalla con la que estaba puliendo la plata y poniéndose de rodillas.

"No pises los fragmentos", advirtió cuando Jeff comenzó a moverse. Jane se arrodilló junto a él, recogiendo con cuidado los fragmentos más grandes en su delantal.

"No lo hice a propósito", dijo Jeff, con voz triste y asustada al mismo tiempo.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo la Sra. Bertram, palmeándole el hombro. "Fue un accidente, y no es culpa de nadie. Aquí todo el mundo vio eso. ¿No?", añadió, su tono inusualmente agudo.

Las criadas de la cocina asintieron al instante, y Kurt también lo hizo. Él sabía que romper algo tan valioso como esta sopera, en el mejor de los casos, le costaría a Jeff por lo menos el salario de un año, pero aún más probablemente su trabajo.

Para empeorar las cosas, el señor Moore eligió este preciso momento para entrar en la cocina, con un montón de toallas en sus manos. Cuando él vio el desastre en el suelo, su rostro cambió inmediatamente de color: en un primer momento, se puso de un casi mortal pálido, luego, poco a poco, se transformó en un feo rojo.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" -preguntó, con rabia apenas contenida en su voz. Jeff abrió la boca para confesar el crimen, pero rápidamente, la señora Bertram se movió hacia adelante, con la mirada desafiando la del Sr. Moore.

"Fue un _accidente_, señor Moore", repitió.

El Sr. Moore se quedó mirando a la mujer de pie, con valentía entre él y el culpable, "Quiero saber _quién _es el responsable de esto, señora Bertram." Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Jeff, cuya expresión culpable tenía que haberlo revelado de inmediato.

La cocinera simplemente levantó la barbilla un poco más alta, "Como he dicho, señor Moore, fue un accidente. Nadie es responsable de esto." Mirando hacia abajo a los pedazos a sus pies, ella agregó, "Y sabe, por lo que yo sé, Lord Smythe nunca tuvo predilección por este particular juego de porcelana de todos modos."

El Sr. Moore tomó una respiración profunda, como para tranquilizarse, y luego dijo sin apartar la mirada de la Sra. Bertram, "Kurt, lleva estas toallas al baño de Lord Smythe."

Kurt vaciló, reacio a dejar a Jeff a solas en una situación tan precaria. El Sr. Moore, sin embargo parecía no estar de humor para más desobediencias - cuando Kurt no reaccionó de inmediato, él soltó, "¡Ahora!" y empujó la pila de toallas en sus brazos. Cuando Kurt miró a Jeff, vio que Nick y Jane también estaban de pie delante de él, dispuestos a defenderlo. A pesar de que no se sentía bien acerca de ello, imaginó que podía dejar a Jeff bajo la protección de esos tres, y cuando vio a Nick asintiendo con la cabeza hacia él, se deslizó rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

Cuando él comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, pudo oír la voz profunda, embravecida del Sr. Moore detrás de él, el tono estridente de la Sra. Bertram y la tranquila voz de Nick mediando entre ellos, y esperaba que Jeff pudiera quedarse. Técnicamente él creía que la Sra. Bertram se enfrentaría al Sr. Moore un día, sólo esperaba que la Sra. Seymour no se uniera en la lucha, porque entonces, las fuerzas se igualarían.

Habiéndose movido rápidamente por el pasillo, abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Lord Smythe y entró en silencio. Sólo había estado aquí una o dos veces - desde que los deberes de ayuda de cámara de Lord Smythe habían caído bajo la responsabilidad de Nick, y el señor Moore tendía a hacer todas las demás tareas, nadie más que ellos dos tenía una razón habitual para entrar en esta habitación. Kurt miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, sus ojos a la deriva en los libros y papeles del escritorio desordenado, pero ya que él realmente quería volver con Jeff, cruzó la habitación con bastante rapidez y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño contiguo. Tomó dos pasos dentro de la habitación antes de que se detuviera en seco, con los ojos fijos en la escena que tenía delante. Lo que el Sr. Moore olvidó mencionar en su creciente enojo era _por qué _se necesitan las toallas en el baño: porque Lord Smythe en este momento se estaba dando un baño.

Un gran fuego se agrietaba en la chimenea y la habitación entera se sentía ligeramente sobrecalentada. Lord Smythe estaba sentado en una bañera bastante grande en frente del fuego, y su cabeza se apoyaba contra el borde de la bañera, dejando al descubierto la larga línea de su garganta. La mirada de Kurt viajó hasta la clavícula y más abajo a su pecho, hasta donde la piel de aspecto suave se encontraba cuidadosamente con la humeante agua. Su piel normalmente pálida se veía más oscura a la luz de las velas y del fuego, Kurt se dio cuenta, y brillaba donde las gotas del agua del baño todavía se aferraban a ella.

Kurt sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, y sabía que no era sólo debido a la temperatura en la habitación. Tal vez fuera porque él estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a la gente bajo capas y capas de ropa, de algodón y de lana y seda, que la visión de la piel desnuda lo estaba poniendo muy incómodo. Porque realmente no había nada de malo en las capas, Kurt pensó. Todo lo contrario: las capas eran buenas. Las capas eran_ seguras_. El ver a su patrón de esta forma - desnudo, relajado, _vulnerable_ - tenía algo terriblemente íntimo para él, y Kurt no quería ningún tipo de intimidad con una persona que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustara o confiara en él.

En silencio, él fue de puntillas hasta el otro extremo de la sala, colocando las toallas en la pequeña mesa llana donde Lord Smythe había dejado su ropa, todavía húmeda por la lluvia. Una parte de él esperaba que pudiera salir a hurtadillas de la habitación pasando desapercibido, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la mirada de Lord Smythe, que había girado la cabeza y estaba mirando a Kurt con una expresión divertida en sus ojos.

"Mi Lord," murmuró Kurt, apresuradamente apartando los ojos y concentrándose en el patrón en el piso de madera. Era un bonito patrón, se dio cuenta, y cualquiera que fuera el antepasado de Lord Smythe que había construido Bailey Hall, debió haber pagado una gran suma de dinero por ello.

"Kurt," respondió Lord Smythe, y Kurt oyó el chapoteo del agua contra la bañera cuando Lord Smythe se movió. "Qué _inesperada_ sorpresa."

La cabeza de Kurt asintió, sus ojos buscando en la expresión de Lord Smythe si él había se había excedido de algún modo al entrar en el cuarto de baño. Cuando Lord Smythe atrapó la mirada incierta de Kurt, sonrió y aclaró, "Por lo general es Nick quien me atiende, pero no me importa el cambio."

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro que no era consciente que estuviera sosteniendo, y explicó, "Hemos tenido un pequeño accidente en la cocina." Lord Smythe levantó su ceja izquierda, "¿Nada malo, espero?"

"No, señor", respondió Kurt, no queriendo ser el que informara a Lord Smythe que el juego de porcelana rojo se había vuelto bastante inútil sin su sopera. Lord Smythe asintió y cerró los ojos otra vez, dejando caer la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera. Kurt se mantuvo al lado de la pila de toallas, sin saber qué se esperaba de él ahora. A él realmente le gustaría irse, pero ya que ahora se esperaba que "atendiera" a Lord Smythe, eso estaba, por desgracia fuera de toda cuestión. Aún así, él sólo tenía una idea muy vaga acerca de qué hacer ahora, ya que tanto Sir Robert como Lord Henry preferían que se les dejara solos durante el baño, y aparte de esos dos, Kurt tenía poca experiencia en el cuidado de sus patrones en el cuarto de baño.

Después de un minuto de silencio que no fue ni relajado ni muy tenso, Lord Smythe se movió otra vez. Se sentó, su cuello dando un chasquido cuando lo movió primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, levantando la barbilla para aliviar la tensión en la espalda. Kurt pudo ver sus músculos moviéndose, cuando hizo rodar sus hombros, y por un momento sus ojos estaban tan fijos en el movimiento debajo de la piel suave, que sólo se dio cuenta después de un segundo que Lord Smythe estaba sosteniendo una esponja en una petición silenciosa para que Kurt la tomara. Tentativamente, Kurt se adelantó y tomó la esponja suave de la mano de Lord Smythe, y cuando el otro hombre se inclinó hacia adelante y expuso su espalda, Kurt mojó la esponja en el agua caliente, apretándola para dejar que el agua corriera sobre los hombros de Lord Smythe. Se sintió raro al principio, estando tan cerca de una persona que todavía no había llegado a comprender del todo, pero Lord Smythe no parecía reconocer su existencia individual - para él, Kurt no era más que otro sirviente que le atendía, al igual que Nick presumiblemente había hecho en innumerables ocasiones. Y mientras que a Kurt por lo general no le gustaba ser reducido a su ocupación - esta vez, ayudó.

"Cuando veas al señor Moore más tarde, ¿podrás decirle que mis invitados llegarán pasado mañana?" Lord Smythe preguntó, salpicando agua en su cara.

"Por supuesto, señor," dijo Kurt. Se dio cuenta de que el pelo de Lord Smythe se veía casi negro cuando estaba mojado, y que se había puesto bastante largo durante estas últimas semanas. "¿Puede decirme cuántas personas ha invitado? El Sr. Moore va a querer saberlo."

Lord Smythe se pasó la mano por el pelo, y unas cuantas gotas de agua golpearon a Kurt en la cara. "Isabella y Arthur vendrán, Henry, Lady Emily, e Isabella anunció que traería a dos de sus amigos con ella." Giró la cabeza para mirar a Kurt, parpadeando cuando una gota de agua llegó hasta su ojo izquierdo, "Creo que vamos a necesitar seis habitaciones."

"Muy bien, señor," dijo Kurt, y aunque él no se detuvo de frotar lentamente la esponja sobre la espalda de Lord Smythe, no pudo evitar la pequeña punzada que sintió ante la idea de que Lord Huntington y sus amigos regresaran a Bailey Hall.

Estos últimos días habían sido sorprendentemente tranquilos y casi agradables, pero Kurt estaba casi seguro de que una vez que Lord Smythe se reuniera con Lord Huntington y sus amigos, una vez más, iba a perder su cortesía y moderación y se convertiría en el horrible ser humano que Kurt aprendió a odiar durante sus primeras semanas en Bailey Hall. Lord Smythe estiró el cuello y miró a Kurt, con una expresión curiosa en sus ojos, "No pareces muy feliz por eso, ¿Kurt?"

"Me cuesta creer que esté en mi posición el estar descontento con sus invitados, señor", respondió Kurt, remangándose la camisa que había comenzado a mojarse.

"Es cierto", dijo Lord Smythe. "Pero muy a menudo haces cosas que no son de tu posición."

Los dedos de Kurt rozaron contra la piel de Lord Smythe cuando levantó la esponja hacia los hombros una vez más, "Si no recuerdo mal, usted personalmente me aseguró que no le importaba eso."

"No me importa," Lord Smythe replicó, "Simplemente tengo curiosidad por escuchar tu opinión honesta acerca de mis invitados."

Kurt dudó, consciente de que él nunca podría expresar su "opinión sincera" sobre los otros caballeros y damas en presencia de Lord Smythe, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba dispuesto a mentir. Finalmente, él se conformó con decir, "Me alegro de que Sir Reginald no vaya a volver a Bailey Hall."

"Aunque eso no responde a mi pregunta original," Lord Smythe dijo "Yo también me alegro"

Él levantó su brazo hasta sus hombros, y sus dedos rozaron contra los de Kurt cuando él tomó la esponja de su mano. "Tráeme una toalla, ¿quieres?", dijo, desechando la esponja descuidadamente. Él agarró los bordes de la bañera para impulsarse fuera del agua. Kurt estaba una vez más contento con la tenue luz y el hecho de que sus mejillas sonrojadas fácilmente podían culparse al calor en la habitación, y con los ojos clavados en una pintura bastante fea en la pared, le entregó a Lord Smythe una gran toalla para cubrirse, y una más pequeña para secar el pelo.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar a Lord Smythe de nuevo (ahora con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y frotando el pelo con la otra) pensó que podía entender un poco mejor por qué Lord Huntington y Sir Reginald estaban tan encantados con su patrón: incluso cuando su cuerpo no se ocultaba debajo de uno de sus chalecos impecablemente a la moda, él era un hombre injustamente guapo. La mirada de Kurt se desplazaba sobre las piernas fuertes y el estómago plano cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de que no había un nuevo conjunto de ropa colocada sobre el tocador. Silenciosamente maldijo al señor Moore por asignarle esta tarea de improviso, y se preguntó cómo se suponía que debía preparar un traje de noche decente cuando él no tenía ni idea de lo que se guardaba en dicho armario. "Lo siento, mi Lord", dijo, "Voy a... Quiero decir, voy a ir a buscar de inmediato s-"

"Nick" Lord Smythe lo interrumpió. Sonrió al ver la expresión de perplejidad en el rostro de Kurt, "Ya has hecho bastante Kurt, y no es tu trabajo ocuparte de mi atuendo de noche. Ve a buscar a Nick, él ya ha tenido suficiente descanso."

"Lo haré, señor", dijo Kurt, feliz de finalmente ser capaz de escapar de esta situación incómoda. Pero, de repente, se acordó de Jeff y la pelea de abajo. Él miró a su patrón, que estaba peinando su cabello despeinado con una mano y se frotaba la cara con la otra, y decidió sólo por esta vez confiar en él.

"¿Lord Smythe?"

"¿Sí, Kurt?"

"¿Tiene usted una profunda conexión emocional con la vajilla con el dibujo de color rojo y dorado?"

Lord Smythe pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, y él levantó su ceja derecha en confusión, "No creo que tenga una conexión emocional con ninguno de los servicios de mesa de esta casa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, podría ser que la sopera no esté exactamente en una condición saludable."

"Ya veo," Lord Smythe dijo lentamente, con una sonrisa tirando de la comisura de la boca, "Y supongo que ya que estás aquí y Nick no suele ser una persona muy torpe, ¿o bien es el pobre Jeff o bien una de las criadas quién realmente está asustado de que el señor Moore o la Sra. Seymour descubran lo que pasó?"

"Es Jeff," Kurt admitió, y añadió, "Y el señor Moore como que ya lo descubrió."

"¿Y ahora él está haciendo un berrinche abajo?" Cuando Kurt asintió, Lord Smythe suspiró y se pasó los dedos por sus mechones húmedos, "¿Podrías pedirle que venga a verme? Le diré que un plato no es razón para despedir a Jeff. Y dile a Nick que suba también."

"Lo haré," dijo Kurt, y no puedo evitar sonreír a Lord Smythe, contento de que fuera la decisión correcta confiar en él, "Gracias, Señor."

Lord Smythe le devolvió la sonrisa, y Kurt se alegró de ver esa rara, genuina expresión en lugar de la sonrisa malintencionada más común, "De nada".

Kurt asintió, y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero sus dedos sólo habían rozado el frío metal del pomo de la puerta cuando la voz de Lord Smythe lo detuvo, "Oh, ¿y Kurt?"

Kurt hizo una pausa, mirando por encima del hombro a su patrón, que todavía estaba sonriendo, "Dime si ya hiciste una decisión acerca de si me vas a llamar "Lord Smythe"o "Señor", porque me estoy confundiendo ante la inconsistencia."

"No puedo evitarlo, señor," Kurt respondió antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar correctamente acerca de su respuesta. "Todo depende de si decido que me gusta usted o no."

Lord Smythe pareció desconcertado durante segundo ante la respuesta honesta, pero en cuestión de segundos, la sonrisa estaba de vuelta en su lugar, incluso más amplia que antes.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que te tomará para que puedas establecer una opinión sobre mi persona?"

"No lo sé, señor," Kurt respondió, preguntándose qué tenía este momento que hacía que fuera mucho más fácil decir la verdad, "Usted hace extremadamente difícil que me guste a veces."

Lord Smythe sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez, no era una sonrisa feliz. "Lo sé", dijo. Por un momento mantuvo la mirada de Kurt, y había más en sus ojos de lo que Kurt se sentía cómodo para descifrar por el momento. Entonces, Lord Smythe suspiró y se alejó, "Corre y rescata a Jeff, Kurt," él dijo. "Una vez que el señor Moore comienza a gritar, es difícil detenerlo."

Sintiendo que era despachado, Kurt se deslizó hacia afuera del cuarto de baño. Él sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho cuando se apresuraba por el pasillo, y se preguntó por qué. Después de todo, él sólo insultó a su patrón a la cara después de verlo desnudo y frotar su espalda con una esponja. Sacudió la cabeza como para librarse de la imagen, y rápidamente corrió por las escaleras, hacia la cocina desde la que todavía se oían voces alteradas. Después de todo, había cosas más importantes que debían ser tratadas en estos momentos.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fue tan ajetreado como esperaba. El Sr. Moore quería una última comprobación y que quitaran el polvo a fondo en todas las habitaciones, y la Sra. Bertram ordenó a Jeff y a Kurt para que fueran andando a la aldea para obtener algunos últimos ingredientes que faltaban para las cenas que ella había planeado. Las horas pasaron en un borrón ocupado, y fue sólo después de la cena, cuando Sir Robert se había retirado a su dormitorio, que Kurt tuvo tiempo para un descanso, sentándose al lado de Jeff en la mesa de la cocina para comer su propia cena. Sólo después de haber comido tres cucharadas de sopa, Kurt se dio cuenta de que Nick, que hacía un momento le había ayudado a bajar el plato de carne, había desaparecido, dejando su sopa sin tocar.<p>

"¿Dijo Nick a dónde se fue corriendo?" -preguntó a Jeff, que negó con la cabeza, incapaz de responder a la pregunta desde que sus mejillas estaban llenas de pan. "Tal vez él no se sentía bien", dijo la Sra. Bertram, "Estuvo terriblemente pálido durante toda la noche." Ella observó con preocupación en su cara redonda haciendo caso omiso de su cuenco de sopa. "Kurt, ¿podrías ir a ver cómo está?"

Kurt asintió y se puso de pie, empujando suavemente a Jeff, quien también se había levantado y ahora estaba con cara de preocupación, bajando a su silla de nuevo, "Vuelvo en un minuto."

Rápidamente, él subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Nick. Él golpeó la puerta, llamando "¿Nick?", y cuando no hubo respuesta, abrió la puerta con cuidado. Tentativamente, dio un paso dentro del cuarto vacío, sintiéndose extrañamente fuera de lugar. Rara vez había estado en la habitación de Nick, porque cada vez que tenían un momento para sí mismos, solían pasar el rato en su habitación y la de Jeff.

A primera vista, no había mucha diferencia: se trataba de una pequeña habitación con dos camas, una de ellas sin usar, un armario y una mesa pequeña. Sin embargo, se sentía mucho más como un hogar permanente que lo que la habitación de Jeff y de Kurt se sentía: los objetos personales de Nick estaban bien ordenados en la mesa: pequeños fragmentos de papel colgaban de la pared por encima del escritorio, montones de cartas, cuidadosamente atadas juntas, se encontraban encima de libros y papeles.

Cuando Kurt se acercó unos pasos más, algo crujió bajo sus pies. Sorprendido, se agachó para recoger el trozo de papel que pisó, que estaba cubierto de escritura clara y pequeña. Él dio la vuelta la carta, que de manera inconsciente había sido desechada, y parecía estar fuera de lugar en la sala, por lo demás, tan ordenada. Él sabía que era un error leer la correspondencia personal de Nick, pero tal vez era la única manera de averiguar a dónde se desvaneció, y qué pasó para que el, normalmente, lacayo tan sereno, tirara esta carta, en lo que debió haber sido un muy emotivo momento. Lentamente, se sentó en el borde de la cama de Nick, mientras leía las primeras líneas de la carta.

_Querido Nicholas,_

_Estoy asombrado de recibir tu carta junto a una escrita por el Sr. Moore, ambas indagando sobre qué evento ocurrió en esta casa que provocó la salida precipitada de Lord Smythe y Sir Robert. Me limitaré a lo que yo mismo presencié esa noche, pero antes de proceder a hacerlo, ten en cuenta que te estoy diciendo esto en la más estricta confidencialidad. Escribí una carta al Sr. Moore, pero traté de mantener la explicación lo más neutral posible, y yo también estoy tratando de contener mis emociones con esta carta. Sin embargo, voy a darte la verdadera cuenta de lo sucedido, y espero que algunos de los detalles, sobre todo los de carácter delicado, puedan quedar entre nosotros dos._

_Todo el asunto ocurrió durante una fiesta nocturna de Lady Isabella. Además de los invitados que ya estaban alojados en Bailey Hall, Lady Isabella también invitó a algunos conocidos suyos: Lady Sophie y Louisa Bradford, nuestros vecinos Lord y Lady Russell, así como los dos Señores Elliots. Tuvieron un pequeño baile para el que se contrató músicos, y al principio todo el mundo parecía estar bastante animado. Desafortunadamente, a medida que avanzaba la noche, algunos de los caballeros consumieron un poco más de vino de lo que era bueno para ellos, aunque siento que debo destacar que tanto Lord Smythe como Sir Robert se mantuvieron sobrios durante toda la noche. A última hora de la noche, Sir Reginald y Lord Huntington comenzaron a pelear. Yo no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para presenciar la causa exacta de su desacuerdo, pero Thomas, mi compañero lacayo, me dijo que estaban hablando de Lord Smythe cuando la pelea se salió de control, y pronto Sir Reginald y Lord Huntington estaban gritándose abiertamente el uno al otro, atrayendo hacia ellos la atención de hasta la última persona de la sala._

_Aunque no puedo recordar cada palabra que dijeron, sí recuerdo que se insultaron mutuamente muy fuertemente. Sir Reginald acusó a Lord Huntington de arrogancia y - me atrevo a decir – de adulterio, mientras que lord Huntington lo llamó mentiroso, impostor y pordiosero. Lord Smythe y Sir Robert trataron en vano de calmar los ánimos, y con el tiempo sus insultos dejaron paso a las acciones, y Sir Reginald (quien fue el primero en lanzar un puñetazo) hirió a Lord Huntington muy severamente: su nariz comenzó a sangrar, e incluso ahora mientras escribo estas palabras, él todavía no puede ver a través de su ojo derecho. No obstante, hicieron falta Lord Smythe, Sir Robert, los Crawshaws, yo mismo y Thomas para separar a los dos combatientes. Mientras que las damas se ocuparon de las lesiones de Lord Huntington (al menos esas mujeres que no se habían desmayado al ver la sangre y ellas mismas necesitaban ser atendidas), Lord Smythe y yo llevamos a Sir Reginald, que todavía se negaba a calmarse, hacia el patio._

_Lo que él le dijo a Lord Smythe en su rabia ciega, no me atrevo a repetirlo palabra por palabra, pero entre otras cosas, lo acusó de cometer actos de indecencia grave. Pero lo que él dijo, permíteme asegurarte que era la incoherencia ebria de un loco, y que ninguna de esas cosas, posiblemente, puede tener la menor cantidad de verdad. Yo sólo te digo acerca de esto porque sé que Lord Smythe confía en ti, pero nunca voy a repetir lo que estoy escribiendo ahora a otra persona mientras viva._

_Sin embargo, mientras que Sir Reginald no paraba de gritar insultos contra él, Lord Smythe llegó a estar muy tranquilo, y le dijo a Sir Reginald que desde este momento en adelante, él no era bienvenido en la casa de Longleat o en Bailey Hall, o en cualquier otra propiedad nobiliaria de los condados circundantes. Él entró, y Thomas y yo nos quedamos con Sir Reginald fuera en el frío durante casi una hora, obligándole a beber agua hasta que estuvo relativamente sobrio de nuevo._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, parecía muy sorprendido por sus propias acciones, y exigió ser llevado ante Lord Smythe y Lod Huntington para que pudiera pedir disculpas a los dos. Por desgracia, ambos, naturalmente, se negaron a escuchar sus disculpas. Se nos ordenó empacar su equipaje, y en las horas de la madrugada, lo mandaron de vuelta a casa en el mismo carruaje de Lord Huntington._

_Esto es lo que ocurrió durante aquella noche, Nicholas, y supongo que ahora puedes ver por qué este asunto es mejor que no se agite dentro del chisme común: sobre todo en interés de tu patrón. Ten la seguridad de que ninguno de los invitados, a pesar de que no presenciaron la peor parte de la noche, quiso quedarse después de ese acontecimiento desagradable, y que en carruaje tras carruaje partieron en el transcurso del día. Tu patrón y Sir Robert decidieron quedarse un día más para asegurarse de que lord Huntington se recuperaba de sus heridas, y luego también se marcharon._

_Espero que esta carta responda a la mayoría de tus preguntas. Ten la seguridad de que al señor Moore sólo le conté sobre los hechos necesarios, y no sobre el contenido de las divagaciones borrachas de Sir Reginald. Espero que cuando te llegue esta carta te encuentres bien de salud, y por favor dile a Jeff y a Kurt que los echo de menos._

_Atentamente_

_Frank_

Por un momento, Kurt se quedó mirando a la carta en sus manos, girando el papel como si buscara más líneas, por todas las cosas que Frank no nombró en su relato de esa noche. Aunque Kurt sabía lo suficiente acerca de la naturaleza de la relación de Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald como para dejar que su imaginación llenara los vacíos deliberados en el relato de Frank, aún no era capaz de comprender lo que esto significaba para Lord Smythe. Si era verdad, sólo lo sabían él y Frank, que fue testigo de las acusaciones de Sir Reginald, y si Frank realmente mantenía silencio al respecto, probablemente no causaría muchos daños.

Sin embargo, Kurt sabía que incluso el más mínimo rumor podía aumentar lo suficiente como para dañar seriamente la reputación de un hombre. Los dedos de Kurt crispaban con el deseo de quemar esta carta, para no dejar ninguna prueba de lo que realmente sucedió en Longleat. Pero eso, por supuesto alertaría a Nick del hecho de que alguien había leído esta carta, y por eso, Kurt la arrugó de nuevo y la empujó debajo de la cama, por lo que estaría oculta a quien pudiera entrar en esta habitación, pero aún así lo suficientemente fácil para que Nick la encontrarla de nuevo.

De repente, Kurt tuvo una idea muy clara de a donde Nick se había desvanecido. Él salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo que conducía a los aposentos de Lord Smythe. Cuando se acercó a la puerta de su dormitorio, oyó voces airadas que se gritaban la una a la otra.

Por un momento, se detuvo frente a la puerta, diciéndose a sí mismo que esto estaba muy mal, que debería avergonzarse de siquiera pensar en espiar a Nick y Lord Smythe, y que si alguien lo pillaba, iba a estar en serios problemas. Después de haberse dicho a sí mismo eso, tomó una respiración profunda, y luego se inclinó hacia delante y presionó la oreja contra la puerta.

"¿-estás loco?"

"Todavía no veo cómo demonios es _mi_ culpa"

"Oh, _vamos_, Sebastian. Ambos sabemos que Reginald no es tonto, sólo Dios sabe lo que le hiciste durante estos días en Longleat que le hizo estar tan frustrado."

"No le hice absolutamente _nada."_

Las siguientes palabras salieron como un susurro, y Kurt se alivió al saber que Nick no estaba demasiado molesto para recordar bajar la voz, "¿Así que me estás diciendo que no invitaste a Arthur a visitarte todas las noches mientras a propósito ignorabas a Reginald?"

Esto, al menos, respondía a la pregunta de cuánto sabía Nick acerca de las actividades nocturnas de Lord Smythe, Kurt pensó para sí mismo, cuando Lord Smythe respondió, " Ya te lo dije, él me estaba poniendo de los nervios."

"_Por supuesto que te estaba poniendo de los nervios,"_ Nick siseó, "Reginald siempre ha sido un absolutamente horrible, vanidoso, aborrecible, vil y despreciable tonto. ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que tu jueguecito con él podría haber durado?"

"No pensé que iba a derrumbarse," Lord Smythe se defendió, "Yo sólo quería darle una lección porque estaba siendo tan condenadamente _pegajoso_."

"A lo mejor te parece una idea extraña, pero a veces, la gente realmente desarrolla sentimientos cuando hacen lo que tú hiciste con frecuencia con Arthur y Reginald".

Lord Smythe se rió de eso, y Kurt nunca había oído a nadie así de amargo cuando dijo, "Oh, por favor Nick. Reginald no estaba enamorado de mí. Insulté a su orgullo y su vanidad, no a sus sentimientos."

Nick todavía se negaba a consolarse con eso, "¡Por lo menos podrías haberme hablado al respecto, y no mentirme a la cara cuando te pregunté lo que pasó!"

"Que alivio, Nick_ no_ eres mi madre!"

"No, no lo soy. Pero yo soy tu mejor amigo, y Dios sabe que he hecho mucho para encubrir tus correrías."

Kurt casi pierde el equilibrio ante esto, agarrando el marco de la puerta para apoyarse. Mientras que él siempre había sospechado algún tipo de relación íntima entre Nick y Lord Smythe, todavía le sorprendió oír sus sospechas confirmadas.

"¿Cuál es exactamente tu problema aquí, Nick?" Lord Smythe preguntó, y su voz se volvía más y más exasperada.

"No entiendo por qué te traes a todas estas horribles criaturas a tu casa para follártelos aleatoriamente. Esto está obligado a terminar en un desastre total."

"Entonces, ¿_qué _quieres que haga Nick?" Lord Smythe gritó, "¿Enamorarme? ¿Encontrar a un caballero agradable, respetable y sensato, presentarle a todos mis amigos, invitarle a vivir conmigo y estar juntos hasta el final de nuestras vidas? ¿Bailar con él en el baile de Navidad en Longleat, besarle en frente de mis amigos?"

Aunque la cólera no había dejado su voz, Nick sonaba más tranquila cuando respondió, "Ser cínico no va a ayudar, Bas."

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Nick, el cinismo es una de las pocas cosas a las que el público no se opone."

"No tienes que decirme lo difícil que es para ti, Bas. Puedo ver eso. Lo hago, desde hace muchos años. Simplemente pensaba que a estas alturas, habrías aprendido de la experiencia de lo peligroso que esto puede llegar a ser. Quiero decir, hemos pasado por esto ya".

Los ojos de Kurt se ampliaron ante este pedazo de información, y se inclinó más a la puerta, ansioso de no perder la respuesta de Lord Smythe. Lamentablemente, él no respondió a la súplica de Nick, sino que en su lugar dijo, "Nick, no puedo hacer esto. No puedo pasarme la vida fingiendo ser alguien que no soy. No puedo simplemente ir detrás de una chica bonita y estúpida, casarme con ella, ser padre de un montón de niños y negar lo que realmente quiero, simplemente porque es _seguro_."

"Entiendo eso. Pero ¿por qué eliges a gente como Sir Reginald y Lord Huntington, gente que en el fondo de tu corazón, ni siquiera te gustan?"

Tanto Nick como Lord Smythe parecían haberse calmado ahora, y sus voces se volvieron más difíciles de entender para Kurt. Sin embargo, escuchó el tono de tristeza en la voz de Lord Smythe, cuando dijo, "¿Cuál sería la alternativa? ¿Estar solo?"

"¿Por qué no buscas a alguien que puedas tolerar? No estoy hablando de amor, pero ¿por qué no puedes elegir a alguien que te guste realmente? Alguien en quién confíes."

Hubo un pequeño crujido detrás de la puerta, y Kurt sospechó que Lord Smythe se había sentado en su cama, "No puedo hacer eso, Nick. No puedo involucrarme emocionalmente, sentir apego por alguien, iniciar una relación que está destinada a acabar".

"Tal vez no tiene que terminar."

Lord Smythe se rió otra vez, la misma risa amarga de antes, "Eso es lo que pensé la última vez."

Por un momento, la sala estuvo en silencio. Entonces hubo un sonido de crujido de nuevo, y Nick dijo, "¿De verdad crees que nadie más escuchó lo que dijo Reginald?"

"Sólo yo y Frank," Lord Smythe respondió, " Y si tú dices que va a guardar silencio..."

"Lo hará," Nick dijo, "Él prometió hacerlo." Suspiró, y añadió, "Bas, tenemos que hablar de cosas como esta. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Porque sabía que empezarías a gritarme" Lord Smythe respondió.

"Yo solo te grito cuando estás siendo un idiota", dijo Nick, y Kurt estaba seguro de que en algún lugar detrás de esta puerta, Nick y Lord Smythe se estaban sonriendo el uno al otro.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, Kurt se alejó de la puerta, porque había escuchado lo suficiente, y porque en la cocina, lo más probable era que se preguntaran por qué demonios estaba tardando tanto tiempo. Él sólo diría que miró por todas partes, pero que simplemente no pudo encontrar a Nick, decidió cuando pasaba de puntillas por el pasillo - y así lo hizo. Más tarde, cuando Nick regresó a la cocina y se encontró con las curiosas indagaciones de la Sra. Bertram, Jeff y Jane, afirmó que había estado en el patio, ya que no se sentía muy bien y el aire frío le estaba ayudando con su dolor de cabeza. Kurt sólo asintió y dijo, "Me olvidé de mirar allí." Todo el mundo estuvo satisfecho, y la Sra. Bertram recalentó la sopa para Nick.

Tarde en la noche, cuando Jeff estaba roncando plácidamente en su cama, Kurt estaba todavía despierto, reproduciendo una y otra vez la conversación que había oído. Tantas cosas empezaban a tener más sentido ahora, y sin embargo, todavía había muchas preguntas sin responder. Por lo menos ahora sabía dónde Lord Smythe y Nick estaban en todo este lío, Kurt pensó mientras se acurrucaba más en su almohada.

Sin embargo, la pregunta que quedaba era: ¿dónde estaba _él_?


	12. Chapter 11

**N.T. **Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a los que dejásteis comentarios en el anterior capítulo. Me encanta leeros. Aquí os traigo la traducción de un nuevo capítulo de este fic original de Nalasan -es un capi larguísimo, casi diez mil palabras- y para mí es un capítulo super importante para la historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis y comentéis ;)

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Marzo- Abril 1850<strong>

* * *

><p>A veces, Kurt tenía la certeza de que no importaba cuánto tiempo él pasara en Bailey Hall, siempre había noches en las que se encontraba despierto en la cama, escuchando la respiración felizmente inocente, lenta y constante de Jeff, y se preguntaba cuándo su vida se había convertido en esta maraña de secretos y mentiras.<p>

La noche después de que escuchó la conversación entre Nick y Lord Smythe fue una de esas noches.

No es que nada de lo que él escuchara en realidad fuera una gran sorpresa para él. Cuando pensaba en ello ahora, mirando hacia la oscuridad que sólo estaba iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna asomando a través de las cortinas, lo que realmente le sorprendió fue escuchar que Nick manifestara que él no era sólo amigo de Lord Smythe (porque Kurt ya estaba bastante seguro sobre eso), sino su "mejor amigo". Hasta el momento, Kurt siempre había asumido que Sir Robert era el más cercano a su patrón, pero a estas alturas, él estaba casi acostumbrado a reconsiderar sus puntos de vista sobre las personas que habitaban Bailey Hall. Después de todo, él tenía un montón de práctica.

Por extraño que pareciera, el conocimiento de la inusual amistad hacía que fuera más difícil decidir cuánto Kurt podía confiar en Nick. A pesar de que era un alivio tener por fin sus sospechas confirmadas y saber que Nick verdaderamente guardaba secretos de Lord Smythe, Kurt estaba ahora menos seguro de poder hablar con Nick de lo mucho que _él_ había averiguado a estas alturas. Estaba casi seguro que ni Nick ni Lord Smythe estarían encantados con la idea de que él supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando, y estaba convencido de que si se ponía en lo peor, la lealtad de Nick estaría con Lord Smythe, no con Kurt.

Sin embargo, lo que seguía repitiéndose en su mente, no sólo en la oscuridad de su habitación, sino incluso días más tarde, cuando miraba a su patrón comer la cena o escribir su correspondencia, era la voz de Lord Smythe, diciendo: "No puedo pasar mi vida fingiendo ser alguien que no soy."

Kurt sólo podía especular qué evento del pasado había hecho que el otro hombre fuera tan amargo, pero por primera vez, se encontró realmente tratando de entender lo que se sentía siendo Lord Smythe: no siendo capaz de mostrar su amor por alguien, intentando estar a la altura de lo que su familia y amigos esperaban de él, constantemente ocultando quién es, y por siempre incapaz de encontrar la felicidad en el amor. Por alguna razón, Kurt no lo acababa de entender, pero el pensamiento lo hacía sentir realmente desgraciado, y casi como si él estuviera, de alguna extraña manera, compartiendo las dificultades de Lord Smythe.

A veces, cuando entraba en una habitación y veía a Nick hablando con su patrón, rápidamente retrocedía cuando veía a Kurt, o veía la firma de Sir Reginald en una vieja carta que Lord Smythe había dejado en la biblioteca, Kurt envidiaba a Jeff. Jeff, que era completamente ajeno a lo que realmente estaba pasando en Bailey Hall; Jeff, que no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que todo el mundo estaba ocultando; Jeff, que aceptaba de buen grado todas las mentiras que hacían la vida de Kurt tan complicada. A veces Kurt deseaba que él pudiera ser ese chico en el otro lado de la mesa, riendo animadamente con Jane y Harriet y no sintiendo un giro en el estómago cuando el señor Moore anunció la próxima llegada de Lord Huntington.

Ahora entendía por qué Nick parecía tan serio a veces, de manera contemplativa - si a Kurt le estaba resultando difícil permanecer en silencio acerca de todo, la vida de Nick tenía que ser una lucha constante para mantener el equilibrio entre todas las mentiras que hacía hasta asegurarse de que todos los secretos de Bailey Hall permanecían ocultos.

Por eso, la llegada de Lord Huntington, Lady Isabella y los otros caballeros y damas en realidad, se sintió extrañamente como una distracción bienvenida (aunque por desgracia, Frank no estaba acompañando a su amo en esta ocasión). No es que Kurt de ninguna manera tuviera ganas de esperarlos de nuevo, sino todo lo contrario - él todavía estaba temiendo el momento en que Lord Smythe se convirtiera en la criatura sin corazón que Kurt conoció durante sus primeros meses en Bailey Hall.

Muy pronto, sin embargo, Kurt se dio cuenta de que encontró a los invitados de Lord Smythe en conjunto más agradables que durante su anterior visita en otoño. Al tratar de encontrar una razón para esta novedad inesperada, pronto la atribuyó a la variación general de la atmósfera. De vuelta en el otoño, todo el mundo acababa de regresar de lo que parecía haber sido una temporada emocionante en Londres, y la vida del campo era aburrida y monótona en comparación - algo que sobre todo Lady Isabella no podía haber enfatizado más a menudo. Pero ahora que la temporada de oscuridad parecía quedarse atrás, y el clima estaba mejorando constantemente, todo el mundo estaba inusualmente de buen humor.

Lady Isabella y sus amigos estaban planeando sus primeras visitas a las modistas para ordenar sus armarios de primavera. Consultaban manuales de moda y anuncios en los periódicos, leyéndose en voz alta las unas a las otras lo que las damas de la realeza y, especialmente, su majestad llevaban a la ópera o a la recepción del embajador alemán.

Kurt hizo todo lo posible para no parecer como que estaba espiando, pero las noches eran largas y las discusiones sobre moda de las mujeres eran, con mucho, más interesante que las conversaciones de los hombres sobre política, en el otro extremo de la habitación.

No es que Kurt no estuviera interesado en la política como tal, pero lord Huntington y Lord Henry ambos estaban mucho más interesados en oírse hablar a sí mismos que en presentar un argumento profundo o incluso lógico. Por lo general, la discusión principal era entre ellos dos, y consistía en razonamientos acalorados, un montón de gestos y muy poco contenido, y a menudo simplemente hacía falta una objeción por parte de Sir Robert para exponer toda su discusión como absolutamente inútil. Lord Smythe generalmente se sentaba permaneciendo en silencio y a veces poniendo los ojos en blanco, o, si llegaba a estar realmente aburrido, se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación a buscar refugio en la biblioteca - que, en opinión de Kurt, era tan grosero como comprensible.

Sin embargo, el entusiasmo general con respecto a la próxima temporada en Londres era contagiosa, y Kurt sintió que él mismo se estaba emocionando ante la posible perspectiva de pasar el verano en la ciudad, aunque él tuvo cuidado de no dejarse a sí mismo entusiasmarse demasiado con la idea. Después de todo, él no sabía en realidad qué siervos Lord Smythe se llevaría con él a Londres, y no quería hacerse ilusiones para, al final, sólo sentirse decepcionado de nuevo.

"Por supuesto que vas a venir con nosotros", dijo Jane tranquilizándole cuando Kurt compartió sus preocupaciones en la mesa del desayuno. "Lord Smythe siempre se lleva a todos sus sirvientes con él. O es porque quiere alardear o porque no quiere molestarse con buscar otros nuevos en Londres."

"Tal vez sea un poco de ambos", reflexionó Jeff, "Pero de todos modos, Kurt, creo que él ha superado cualquier problema que tuviera contigo. Quiero decir, él ha dejado de insultarte, y no fuiste asignado para cuidar de Lord Henry otra vez." Arrugó la nariz con disgusto, y Kurt le sonrió con simpatía, porque si había una cosa que no echaba de menos era tratar de despertar a Lord Henry - un honor que ahora había pasado a Jeff.

"Quiero decir, eso tiene que significar algo," el chico rubio añadió, soplando en su té.

"Sí," Jane estuvo de acuerdo. "Tal vez a él realmente le has llegado a gustar."

Kurt miró hacia arriba para buscar la mirada de Nick, pero el otro lacayo tenía los ojos fijos en la novela que descansaba sobre su regazo, y sólo el ligero fruncido de su frente indicaba que él estaba escuchando su conversación.

"Yo iba a sugerir que él sólo a empezado a odiarme a mí más que a ti", dijo Jeff, evitando hábilmente el golpe juguetón que Jane dirigió a su hombro. "Pero creo que tu teoría funciona también."

Finalmente, Kurt cedió ante el entusiasmo de Jane y Jeff. Él escuchó las historias de Jane sobre la vida en la ciudad y se encargó de recordar sus recomendaciones sobre a dónde ir de tiendas, qué visitar y qué teatros ofrecían precios baratos. En lugar de acostarse despierto meditando sobre los acontecimientos recientes, Kurt ahora miraba fijamente en la oscuridad imaginando como sus días en Londres podrían ser. Pero mientras que él se imaginaba a dónde iría, a quién conocería, y lo que vería, todavía no podía sacudirse por completo un pequeño sentimiento de aprensión. Y él sabía que realmente sólo iba a creer en su visita a Londres, una vez que se encontrara en el carruaje dirigiéndose a la gran ciudad.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Otra cosa que sorprendió a Kurt es que Lord Smythe en realidad no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus invitados. Mientras que los caballeros y las damas estaban fuera cuando el tiempo lo permitía, a caballo, dando un paseo por el parque o visitando algunos lugares de interés en la región, más a menudo que no, él y Sir Robert se retiraban a la biblioteca o al estudio de Lord Smythe. Y mientras que en realidad no estaban tan ocupados organizando la gestión de sus fincas ya, ellos todavía disfrutaban de un momento de tranquilidad en compañía del otro, hablando, leyendo o jugando al ajedrez. Kurt incluso se dio cuenta que Lord Smythe era cada vez mejor en el juego, pero Sir Robert todavía le ganaba a dos de cada tres veces, y Lord Smythe no era muy buen perdedor. Ahora que estaba prestando atención a ello, podía ver a Nick haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco ante los pucheros de Lord Smythe cuando Sir Robert anunciaba su victoria, y en silencio, él estaba de acuerdo con el otro lacayo - un hombre hecho y derecho enfurruñado como un niño pequeño era un espectáculo patético.<p>

Era una de esas tardes, y como de costumbre, Kurt y Nick llevaron sandwiches de pepino y té a la biblioteca, donde se encontraron con Sir Robert solo, cavilando sobre unos papeles que parecían complicados.

Él sólo miró hacia arriba cuando Nick le entregó su taza de té, y sus ojos buscaron a Kurt, "Kurt, ¿podrías ser tan amable de traerme los _Comentarios sobre las Leyes de Inglaterra_?"

"Por supuesto, señor", respondió Kurt, mirando los estantes, "¿Dónde está...?"

"No está aquí", Sir Robert respondió a la pregunta inconclusa. "Debe estar en algún lugar en la mesa de Lord Smythe, se lo presté ayer. ¿Podrías subir a su estudio y tratar de encontrarlo?"

"Por supuesto, señor," Kurt dijo, y él depositó el plato de sandwiches, decidiendo tomar la gran escalera hasta el piso siguiente. Cuando abrió la puerta del estudio de Lord Smythe, el sol de primavera iluminaba la habitación, y Kurt se sorprendió al ver que la habitación estaba vacía. De mala gana, cerró la puerta detrás de él y fue hasta la gran mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación, que estaba cubierta con montones de libros y montones de papeles que parecían bastante inestables, cartas a medio escribir y notas sin terminar, tinteros y plumas usados que habían dejado manchas oscuras en hojas de papel.

Kurt suspiró, reacio a hurgar en la correspondencia personal de Lord Smythe, pero desde que Sir Robert le pidió explícitamente que buscara ese libro, él se puso a trabajar. Movió un par de cartas a un lado, y llegó al montón más cercano de libros. En la parte superior del mismo estaba _Cómo gustéis_ de Shakespeare, su cubierta desgastada de abrirlo muchas veces. Debajo había un volumen de aspecto bastante nuevo con el título extraño de _Frankenstein o El moderno Prometeo_, las páginas todavía brillantes y el lomo aún no agrietado. Kurt lo apartó, y tomó el siguiente libro en sus manos. No era tanto un libro sino más bien un grueso folleto, y la página del título declaraba que era el _Preceptor de Yokel_. Aseguraba ser "un libro para cada novato", es más, explicaba que "estaba concebido como una advertencia para los inexpertos - Enseñarles cómo asegurar sus vidas y propiedades durante una excursión a través de Londres." Curioso sobre lo que significaba el título inusual, él dejó el montón de libros sobre la mesa y comenzó a hojear las páginas.

A primera vista, parecía ser una guía de Londres, nombrando calles y plazas, tiendas y pubs. Confundido de por qué Lord Smythe, que presumiblemente había pasado un par de meses en la ciudad cada año desde que tenía edad suficiente para acompañar a su padre y a su hermano mayor, tenía necesidad de tal libro, Kurt empezó a leer, y después de unos pocos minutos, pudo sentir el calor aumentando en sus mejillas. Lo que él sostenía en sus manos era una guía poco velada sobre todo tipo de establecimientos en Londres que ofrecían, ya sea un lugar seguro para que los hombres conocieran a otros hombres, o un lugar donde los hombres ofrecían sus cuerpos por lo que sus clientes estuvieran dispuestos a pagar. Bajo el pretexto de "advertir" a la gente inocente e ingenua que iba del campo a la gran ciudad, meticulosamente enumeraba todo tipo de establecimientos, y todo tipo de actividades que se podían realizar allí.

Igualmente confundido y fascinado, Kurt siguió leyendo, sin darse cuenta de que sus dedos habían empezado a temblar. Se sentía como si estuviera abriendo la caja de Pandora, como poder vislumbrar algo que siempre había estado ahí, siempre a mano, pero por primera vez se sentía _real_. Escuchar sobre el sobrino de la señora Wilbourne en Londres, escuchar por casualidad a Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald, hizo que Kurt pensara en este asunto, pero por extraño que pareciera, hasta ahora nunca lo había considerado como nada más que un destino individual, algo que no le tocaría a él personalmente.

Este manual, sin embargo, le mostraba que esto no se trataba sólo de algunos chicos perdidos en la gran ciudad, no sólo de algunos aristócratas aburridos - por ahí, había toda una sociedad secreta de hombres que trataban de encontrar el amor a pesar de las leyes y jurisdicción - y parecían organizados.

Kurt siguió leyendo, y mientras pasaba una página tras otra, se olvidó del tiempo, se olvidó de su recado, se olvidó de donde estaba y lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Se sentía arrastrado dentro del manual, en un mundo de placeres ocultos, y lo que él leía a veces le espantaba, a veces le emocionaba, pero la mayoría de las veces le fascinaba.

Estaba tan absorto en su lectura que no oyó la puerta abriéndose. Tampoco la oyó cerrarse, sólo cuando alguien se estaba aclarando la garganta con énfasis, su cabeza se movió bruscamente para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de su patrón.

"Lord Smythe," Kurt dijo, apresuradamente empujando _El Preceptor de Yokel_ de nuevo dentro del montón de libros que él previamente había estado sosteniendo. Esto era peor que ser atrapado por la Sra. Bertram con una cuchara en el bol del pudín. Él sabía que se estaba sonrojando violentamente, y cuanto más intentaba suprimirlo, más acaloradas sus mejillas se sentían.

"Kurt", dijo Lord Smythe, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y mirando expectante al chico frente a él.

Kurt intentó desesperadamente llegar a una respuesta ingeniosa, una explicación aguda e inteligente de por qué él estaba de pie en la habitación de Lord Smythe y yendo a través de los libros sobre la mesa, pero todo lo que se oyó a sí mismo responder fue: "Su Señoría".

Los labios de Lord Smythe se retorcieron, como si estuviera tratando de reprimir una sonrisa, y él inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha antes de que hablara arrastrando las palabras, "Bueno, ahora que hemos establecido _quiénes_ somos, ¿puedo pasar a investigar _qué_ estás haciendo aquí?"

Kurt sabía que su rubor sólo era cada vez peor, y una vez más maldijo al destino que decidió que ni siquiera fuera capaz de ruborizarse de forma bella, como Lady Emily o Lady Isabella. Lo que parecía encantador en ellas, se veía solo culpable y ridículo en él y, por alguna razón, él era más consciente de eso de lo normal - lo que no ayudaba en absoluto.

"Sir Robert me pidió que encontrara los _Comentarios sobre las Leyes de Inglaterra_, y supuso que estaría en su escritorio", balbuceó Kurt. "Lo siento si me estaba sobrepasando, mi Lord, yo no quería..."

"Ah, los _Comentarios_", Lord Smythe reflexionó, haciendo caso omiso de las disculpas tartamudeadas de Kurt. "¿Acaso no está entre esos?"

Él estiró el brazo, y Kurt no tuvo más remedio que entregarle la pila de libros. Pronto, Lord Smythe pasó ordenando a través del montón. Cuando llegó al _Preceptor de Yokel_, hizo una pausa sólo durante un breve instante, su mirada vacilante sobre el rostro de Kurt antes de que él lo pusiera abajo del montón.

"Pensé que lo dejé ahí", dijo, poniendo el montón abajo. Ojeando los montones desordenados de papel sobre su escritorio, él se rio incómodo y preguntó, "Realmente debería limpiar este desastre, ¿no?" Dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice, pensativo contra su nariz, antes de acercarse a la ventana, recogiendo otro montón de libros de los que Kurt ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

"Entonces, ¿tienes ganas de visitar Londres, Kurt?" Lord Smythe indagó, su tono ligero y conversacional mientras él estaba lanzando un libro tras otro de vuelta en el alféizar de la ventana.

"Sí, señor, mucho", respondió Kurt, sintiéndose un poco cauteloso acerca de la pregunta después de haber sido pillado con su nariz metida en un manual bastante sospechoso. "¿Sabe?, yo nunca he estado en Londres antes."

Lord Smythe hizo una pausa en su clasificación, y su cabeza se giró para dirigir una mirada sorprendida a Kurt, "¿nunca?"

"Nunca, señor", respondió Kurt. Lord Smythe lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, antes de que se dirigiera a sus libros de nuevo.

"Bueno, en mi experiencia, Londres es una de esas cosas de o todo o nada", dijo, "La gente o tiende a odiarlo, o nunca quiere irse." Se dio la vuelta, cruzó la pequeña distancia entre ellos y le tendió un libro a Kurt: los _Comentarios sobre las Leyes de Inglaterra_. "Supongo que tendremos que esperar y ver qué tipo eres tú."

Kurt tomó el libro, pero en vez de darle las gracias como debería, él miró hacia arriba a los ojos verdes de Lord Smythe y le preguntó, "¿Qué tipo es _usted_, Señor?"

El otro hombre se vio sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego sonrió, aunque un poco demasiado nostálgicamente para que Kurt se sintiera cómodo, "Me temo que no soy ni uno ni otro. Soy una de esas raras criaturas que disfrutan de la vida en la ciudad, pero que también están contentos cuando pueden retirarse al campo durante los meses de invierno".

"Yo hubiera pensado que la vida en el campo le aburría," Kurt respondió.

"Tiene sus ventajas - y no me importa un poco de paz y tranquilidad para variar. Uno sólo no puede soportar tanta emoción".

Kurt sabía que debería dejar de preguntar, pero había una pregunta que le había estado molestando desde hacía bastante tiempo, "Y Bailey Hall _es_ su hogar, ¿verdad, Señor?"

Lord Smythe miró alrededor de la habitación, como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez. Pasando sus dedos por el pelo en un gesto que Kurt ya podía identificar como signo de malestar, él respondió, "Bueno, crecí aquí. Así que supongo que sí, que se podría decir eso."

Los dedos de Kurt se cerraron alrededor del lomo sólido de los _Comentarios_, y decidió que era hora de irse, "Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar el libro, señor."

Lord Smythe asintió, la expresión en sus ojos ilegible otra vez, "De nada, Kurt."

Mirando hacia atrás en su escritorio, suspiró y dijo, "¿Puedes decirle a Robert que me uniré a él en una hora? y por favor encuentra a Nick y envíale aquí conmigo- Voy a necesitar algo de ayuda con este lío."

"Por supuesto, señor."

Kurt cerró cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de él, y se dirigió de vuelta a la biblioteca, para entregar el libro e informar a Nick sobre la orden de Lord Smythe. Por ahora, era fácil para él llevar a cabo sus funciones, mientras que su mente estaba ocupada con otras cosas, pero más tarde, cuando él estaba ayudando a Sir Robert a vestirle para la noche u ofreciendo vino a las damas, las descripciones en el manual todavía lo perseguían.

Mirando el rostro sereno de Lord Smythe en el otro extremo de la habitación, él se preguntó qué más iba a descubrir en Londres.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>A medida que los días pasaron, Kurt se sintió más relajado y más emocionado al mismo tiempo. Emocionado porque la perspectiva, que al principio tomó con cautela, de partir hacia Londres estaba cada vez más cerca, y Kurt ya había comenzado a clasificar su ropa de acuerdo a lo que iba a llevarse con él, y lo que iba a dejar atrás. Relajado porque su previsión de que Lord Smythe se convertiría de nuevo en la criatura engañosa que era al principio de su relación fue aparentemente superflua.<p>

Si el nerviosismo de Lord Huntington y su estado de ánimo cada vez más irritado era una indicación, Lord Smythe no había restablecido sus encuentros sexuales con el otro hombre. Kurt sospechaba que esto se debía principalmente a los rumores acerca de su pelea con Sir Reginald, los cuales estaban disminuyendo muy lentamente. Era un paso inteligente, y probablemente la consecuencia necesaria, pero Kurt se encontró a sí mismo con la esperanza de que también pudiera ser un signo de que Lord Smythe se estaba tomando las palabras de Nick en serio, y distanciándose de gente como Lord Huntington, que eran, como Kurt había tenido muchas oportunidades para ser testigo, seres humanos verdaderamente despreciables.

Sin embargo, Kurt se sintió aliviado cuando los invitados anunciaron después de casi tres semanas que se irían para preparar su mudanza a Londres. A petición insistente de Lady Isabella y Sir Henry, Lord Smythe acordó que él los seguiría dentro de una semana. Sir Robert estuvo de acuerdo en partir el mismo día, aunque en lugar de ir a Londres, primero viajaría de regreso a su propiedad en la frontera con Escocia, y sólo se uniría a ellos más tarde.

Esa noche, después de que los caballeros y damas se habían ido a la cama, Kurt se sentó en el suelo delante del armario, doblando la ropa, clasificando todo lo que tenía que ser lavado antes de partir, y regañó a Jeff que sólo estaba acostado en su cama, los pies contra la pared, el dedo gordo de su pie visible a través de un gigantesco agujero en el calcetín izquierdo.

"Lo juro, no te voy a ayudar a hacer las maletas", dijo Kurt, dejando que la tela de una camisa corriera a través de sus dedos, probando cómo estaba de gastada.

"Relájate, Kurt," dijo Jeff, moviendo sus dedos de los pies. "Todavía queda una semana entera. Hay un montón de tiempo."

Kurt hizo una pausa en su inspección, entrecerrando los ojos al otro chico, "Vas a tirarlo todo dentro de tu bolsa en el último minuto, ¿verdad?"

Jeff inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo a Kurt, "Decididamente".

"Eres la persona más desordenada que alguna vez he tenido la mala suerte de encontrar," Kurt suspiró, pero Jeff simplemente resopló, "Oh Kurt, vamos. Incluso si pudieras, no cambiarías ni una sola cosa de mí."

Kurt escondió su sonrisa detrás de una chaqueta, porque Jeff tenía razón. No lo haría.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Y entonces, de repente y sin previo aviso, todo se desmoronó.<p>

Habían pasado un par de días después de que los caballeros y las damas habían partido para Londres, y era tarde después de la cena, cuando Jeff y Kurt ya se habían retirado a su habitación. Jeff estaba tratando con éxito de distraerse de escribir una carta a su familia, burlándose de Kurt sobre el libro que estaba leyendo (_Camilla_, y no es tan cursi como todo el mundo asegura que es), y Kurt alternaba entre la lectura y lanzar su almohada a Jeff para que se callara, cuando Nick abrió la puerta y se asomó a la habitación.

"Kurt, el Sr. Moore quiere verte", dijo, y Kurt se sintió automáticamente alarmado. Ser convocado por el Sr. Moore nunca era una buena cosa, y Kurt no podía imaginar qué podría haber hecho mal. Sin embargo, él no perdió el tiempo preguntándolo, y se apresuró por las escaleras y entró en la habitación del señor Moore, donde el mayordomo estaba ocupado anotando la cantidad de botellas de vino en su libro de gastos.

"Ah Kurt", dijo, y señaló la silla frente a su escritorio con su pluma, "Siéntate, ¿quieres? Sólo tengo que terminar los cálculos."

Kurt obedeció, y en silencio observó al Sr. Moore rellenar los márgenes en su libro con figuras minúsculas y números. Trató de parecer tranquilo y sereno, y lo único que delataba su nerviosismo eran sus dedos, que estaban jugando con el dobladillo de la chaqueta. Después de unos minutos, el Sr. Moore finalmente secó su pluma y puso con cuidado el libro a un lado para permitir que la tinta se secara.

"Ahora Kurt," dijo el Sr. Moore, frente al joven delante de él. "Hoy consulté con Lord Smythe acerca de la mudanza a Londres, que como tú sabes está prevista en tres días."

"Sí, señor", respondió Kurt, sin saber a dónde iba esto. ¿Había alguna tarea desagradable que quería asignarle a Kurt?

"Estuvimos hablando sobre el número de sirvientes necesarios. Lo siento Kurt, porque sé que estabas deseando ver Londres, pero Lord Smythe y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que sería mejor que te quedaras en Bailey Hall este verano."

Por un segundo, Kurt no fue capaz de procesar las palabras del señor Moore. Oh sí, él las había escuchado, pero tenía problemas para entender lo que significaban. Así que se limitó a parpadear ante el hombre delante de él, y cuando su expresión no cambió, cuando no sonrió ni admitió que él sólo le estaba gastando una broma, Kurt se las arregló para decir, "¿No puedo ir a Londres?"

O bien el Sr. Moore no se dio cuenta de que la voz de Kurt sonó casi una octava más alta que de costumbre (lo cual era un logro en sí mismo), o bien sólo optó por ignorarlo.

"No, Kurt," dijo, "Lord Smythe me dijo que no hay necesidad de contar con tres lacayos y un mayordomo en su casa de Londres, especialmente dado que también tenemos algunos sirvientes allí. Así que pensamos que es mejor que te quedes en Bailey Hall".

Cuando miró a la cara de Kurt, su expresión se suavizó sólo un poquito, y Kurt estaba seguro de que su expresión delataba su decepción, "Ahora muchacho, sé que estabas esperando ir, pero no te pongas tan alicaído. Lo hiciste bien estos últimos meses, y estoy seguro que Lord Smythe te llevará con él el año que viene".

"¿Pero _por qué_?" Kurt le preguntó, y su voz sonaba desesperada.

"Porque en realidad no _necesitamos_ tres lacayos en Londres," el señor Moore explicó de nuevo, y su voz estaba empezando a sonar un poco impaciente. "Estoy seguro de que Nick y Jeff puede manejarlo todo por sí mismos, y tampoco hay mucho espacio en las dependencias del servicio..."

"¿Así que Nick y Jeff van?" Kurt le preguntó, las palabras con sabor amargo en su boca, "¿Todo el mundo se va, menos yo?"

"Bueno, no todo el mundo", objetó el Sr. Moore. "No vamos a necesitar tres criadas, por lo que sólo nos llevamos a Jane y Harriet. Emma volverá con su familia en Limerick, la necesitan de todos modos. Y la señora Seymour, por supuesto, se queda en Bailey Hall, al igual que la Sra. Bertram y todo el personal de cocina."

"Así que me voy a quedar con las _mujeres_", dijo Kurt, y esto realmente no debería doler mucho, pero lo hacía. El Sr. Moore frunció el ceño, "Deja de ser tan melodramático Kurt. Es como siempre he dicho, leer esas novelas hace que la gente joven reaccione exageradamente."

"Pero ¿por qué yo?" Kurt presionó, "¿Por qué no Jeff, o Ni-... ¿por qué no Jeff?"

"Porque él es mayor que tú, y ha sido lacayo durante varios años, aunque no en esta casa", respondió el Sr. Moore, "Y como Lord Smythe señaló, es posible que sólo seas demasiado joven e inexperto para servir en Londres."

Si Kurt no se sintió lastimado antes, ahora con certeza lo hacía. "¿Él dijo eso?" -preguntó, y cuando miró hacia abajo, vio que sus dedos se apretaban en los puños, temblando de dolor y furia, "¿Ha dicho que soy _demasiado inexperto_ para ir a Londres?"

Imágenes parpadeaban ante sus ojos, todo lo que tuvo que soportar desde que llegó a Bailey Hall: los insultos, la falta de respeto, los secretos , la tensión, el estrés, la incertidumbre, la creciente confianza que una vez más estaba siendo destrozada. ¿Él era _demasiado inexperto_?

"Él lo dijo, y francamente, ahora que veo tu reacción, tengo que estar de acuerdo con él", dijo el señor Moore, frunciendo el ceño a Kurt. "Al principio, traté de convencerlo de que te llevara con él, pero tengo que decir que estaba muy acertado con sus preocupaciones."

"¿Qué preocupaciones?" Kurt le preguntó de inmediato, pero el señor Moore simplemente negó con la cabeza, "Basta ya, Kurt. Te quedarás en Bailey Hall, y se te pagará tu salario. Permíteme señalarte que esto es muy generoso por parte de Lord Smythe, porque sabes tan bien como yo que podría haberte sólo despedido y contratado a un nuevo lacayo en otoño".

Kurt quería reírse ante esto, quería gritar "No quiero su maldito dinero, quiero que empiece a tratarme como a un ser humano", pero lo único que hizo fue mirar al señor Moore en incrédulo silencio. El Sr. Moore tomó su pluma de nuevo - para él, la conversación había terminado.

"Vete a dormir ahora, Kurt, se está haciendo tarde", dijo, con los ojos ya en las páginas de nuevo, "y espero que mañana hayas superado tu desilusión, para que puedas ayudarnos a empacar todo sin parecer tan amargado."

Kurt no se fue a dormir. Ni siquiera fue a su habitación, en cambio, se apresuró hacia el patio, sin molestarse en ponerse una chaqueta. Él sentía que le acababan de dar un puñetazo en el estómago, y el aire frío hacía que fuera más fácil respirar.

Apoyado en la pared de piedra fría y mirando hacia el cielo nublado oscuro, sintió amargura como nunca lo había hecho antes. Justo cuando había empezado a confiar en Lord Smythe, cuando por primera vez en realidad comenzó a entenderle y a _gustarle_, su patrón, una vez más había logrado mostrarle que Kurt sólo se había estado engañando a sí mismo todo el tiempo. Lord Smythe nunca iba a cambiar, y él ciertamente nunca trataría a Kurt con respeto. Afuera, en la oscuridad, la revelación se sentía sobrecogedora y muy, muy dolorosa.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó fuera en el patio, pero él sólo volvió en sí cuando los dientes empezaron a repiquetear del frío. Cuando volvió de puntillas a su habitación, Nick ya se había ido, y Jeff estaba casi medio dormido, murmurando la pregunta de qué le había tomado a Kurt tanto tiempo. Kurt salió con una excusa de que estaba hablando con Jane en el pasillo, pero antes de que hubiera terminado, oyó la respiración de Jeff que se volvía ligera y lenta, y estuvo agradecido de que no tenía que explicar lo que pasó. Por lo menos, no todavía.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Si fuera por Kurt, él habría tomado su tiempo antes de decirle a los otros sirvientes que no iba a ir a Londres con ellos. Él se habría permitido a sí mismo un par de horas más para revolcarse en su miseria y pena por sí solo, antes de permitir que los otros se unieran.<p>

Pero, como tantas otras cosas en su vida, no le correspondía a él. El Sr. Moore dijo a los otros sirvientes durante el desayuno quién iba a ir a Londres y quién se iba a quedar, y la decisión fue recibida con unánime confusión e incredulidad.

"¿Por qué Kurt no debería venir con nosotros?" Jane le preguntó, sus cejas juntándose con la irritación. "No es como si tener un lacayo más o menos vaya a ser muy diferente, y siempre puede venirnos bien la ayuda."

"Esto no es justo, señor Moore," Jeff protestó, "Kurt ha trabajado muy duro estos últimos meses, se merece ir."

Kurt miró a Nick, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño al señor Moore, su expresión sorprendida e irritada. Cuando él atrapó a Kurt mirándolo, él lo miró inquisitivamente, pero Kurt sólo alcanzó su taza. Si Nick quería detalles, ¿por qué no sólo se lo preguntaba a Lord Smythe?

"Ya es suficiente", dijo el Sr. Moore, y su tono indicaba que él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier otra protesta, "Es una lástima que Kurt no nos pueda acompañar, pero es decisión del Lord Smythe, y vamos a respetarla. Ahora daos prisa, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy".

Kurt estaba bastante seguro que Sir Robert se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo abatido cuando lo despertó y le ayudó a vestirse, y el hecho de que no le preguntó sobre ello, sino que se limitó a fingir que el que Kurt le respondiera sólo con un "Sí, Señor" y "no, Señor" no era algo inusual, confirmó las sospechas de Kurt de que sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido. El hecho de que ni siquiera Sir Robert parecía estar de su lado, ni siquiera lo suficiente como para encontrar algunas palabras de consuelo, dolía, y Kurt deseaba simplemente arrastrarse hasta su cama, tirar de la manta sobre la cabeza y permanecer allí hasta que todo el mundo se hubiera marchado.

Pero por supuesto, eso no era posible, y el señor Moore parecía decidido a mantenerlo ocupado durante el día, ordenándole a él y a Jeff que empacaran todo lo que se necesitaría en Londres. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba la noche, Kurt sintió que su ira aumentaba de nuevo ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con Lord Smythe, quien había evitado cruzarse con él durante todo el día. No estaba seguro de lo que esperar cuando viera a Lord Smythe caminar hacia el comedor y tomar su lugar en frente de Sir Robert. Tal vez esperaba una mirada especial, una palabra de disculpa, una explicación. O tal vez él esperaba que él ignorara completamente a Kurt, evitara su mirada con una expresión contrita en su cara y así revelara su conciencia culpable.

Kurt estaba seguro de poder hacer frente a cualquiera de los dos casos, y encontrar una manera de dejar que Lord Smythe supiera qué era exactamente lo que pensaba de él. Para lo que no estaba preparado, sin embargo, era que Lord Smythe actuara como si _nada_ hubiera pasado. De alguna manera, él fue capaz de ignorar el conflicto que casi se podía degustar en la pesada atmósfera de la sala: en la lealtad estoica del señor Moore, la confusión de Jeff, la frustración de Nick, las rápidas miradas de Sir Robert entre Lord Smythe y los sirvientes, y sobre todo, en la ira latente de Kurt. Lord Smythe parecía no notar nada; en cambio, él conversó un poco con Sir Robert, dando órdenes al señor Moore e incluso haciendo un comentario burlón a Jeff cuando el chico rubio se olvidó de poner el tenedor en el plato de la carne. Y si las respuestas y reacciones eran más reservadas, más tensas que de costumbre, parecieron escapar en su mayoría a la atención de Lord Smythe.

En el momento en que se servían los postres, los dedos de Kurt estaban temblando con furia contenida, y necesitó de todo el control que pudo reunir para no "accidentalmente" tropezar y hacer caer el pudín en cualquier parte de Lord Smythe que pudiera alcanzar, cuando la conversación giró en torno a la próxima partida.

"¿Estás seguro de que te quieres ir pasado mañana?" Sir Robert le preguntó, y Kurt casi quería reírse de la forma en que estaba bajando su tono voz. Después de todo, se trataba de un comedor de tamaño normal, no el comedor del Palacio de Buckingham, y con sólo dos personas hablando no había forma de que Kurt no pudiera oír la conversación.

"¿Por qué no?" Lord Smythe contestó, y alcanzó su vaso, "Arthur e Isabella ya están allí, los Crawshaws llegarán al final de la semana, y tengo ganas de ver a Thom y William de nuevo."

"Sólo pensé que con todo el trabajo que dejas aquí", Sir Robert comenzó, pero Lord Smythe lo interrumpió, "Todas las cosas importantes se han discutido, y puedo dejar el resto en las capaces manos del Sr. Barry. Realmente Robert, no puedo ver ninguna razón para retrasar nuestra salida".

Apuró el vaso, y Kurt se movió para volver a llenarlo, concentrándose sólo en la tarea de no derramar el vino. "Además", oyó a Lord Smythe agregar, "No es que Londres esté tan lejos, Robert, y las cartas viajan con la suficiente rapidez. No es como si estuviéramos dejando el continente."

"Supongo," Sir Robert respondió, y Kurt sintió su mirada sobre él mientras se alejaba de la mesa. "Supongo que tienes razón."

Más tarde, Kurt no estaba del todo seguro de cómo logró sobrevivir a esa noche. Recordaba derribar los platos de las sobras en la cocina, recordaba estar de pie en un rincón del salón, incluso recordaba verter vino y agua en vasos, y los rostros de Lord Smythe y Sir Robert mientras ellos conversaban. Pero en general, la noche era un borrón de unas pocas horas con Kurt respirando profundamente para calmarse, sus dedos fuertemente apretados y los dientes mordiendo el lado de la mejilla cada vez que sentía que no podía soportarlo más, hasta el momento en que Sir Robert se levantó y dijo, "Bueno, buenas noches, Sebastian." Lord Smythe se estiró sin prisa antes de que se pusiera de pie y saliera de la habitación.

Ni siquiera fue una decisión consciente, no fue algo que hubiera planeado toda la noche. Todo lo que Kurt sabía era que tenía que ser rápido, porque pronto Nick iba a subir a la habitación de Lord Smythe, y Sir Robert se preguntaría dónde estaba Kurt.

Así que siguió rápidamente a Lord Smythe hasta su dormitorio, deslizándose a través de la puerta entreabierta y cerrándola detrás de él. Lord Smythe había arrojado descuidadamente su chaleco en el suelo, y estaba aflojando la corbata cuando se dio la vuelta y dio un sonido de sorpresa cuando vio a Kurt apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Su expresión calmada se desmoronó por primera vez durante la noche: parecía sorprendido y bastante nervioso.

"Kurt, ¿qué estás...? ¿Hay algo que... ?" comenzó, pero Kurt lo interrumpió - él no estaba aquí para dar explicaciones. Él estaba aquí para exigir una explicación, "¿Por qué me mintió?"

Lord Smythe levantó las cejas, mirando como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír, "¿Perdón?"

"¿Por qué me mintió?" Kurt repitió y su voz sonó más firme de lo que realmente se sentía, "¿Por qué me hizo creer que le acompañaría a Londres, si nunca tuvo la intención de llevarme con usted?"

Lord Smythe en realidad se rio de eso, "Yo nunca dije nada de eso."

"Pero lo dio a _entender_," Kurt gritó, "¿De qué otra cosa iba toda esa tontería de "Ya veremos de qué tipo eres " - ?"

"Cambié de idea."

"Sí, y ni siquiera tuvo las agallas para decirme esto usted mismo. Dejó que el señor Moore lo hiciera."

Los ojos de Lord Smythe se estrecharon, "Porque es el trabajo del Sr. Moore tratar con los sirvientes, no el mío. Estás sobreestimando en gran medida tu propia relevancia si crees que eres lo suficientemente importante como para que te lo dijera directamente."

Se sintió como una bofetada en la cara de Kurt. Durante meses, este hombre le había hecho sentirse inútil y patético, feo e insignificante, y esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Kurt ya no estaba pensando, porque si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido consciente de que las próximas palabras, sin duda, le iban a meter en muchos problemas.

"Desde la primera vez que me habló, me trató no sólo como su inferior, sino como si yo fuera una completa pérdida de espacio", dijo Kurt, tomando lentamente un paso hacia Lord Smythe. "Y no voy a aceptarlo por más tiempo." Él apretó los puños, su mirada sosteniendo la de su patrón, "¿Cree que sólo porque soy un sirviente, no siento nada cuando me insulta? ¿Cree que soy un autómata sin sentimientos? ¿Cree que sólo porque no soy tan rico como usted, o tan atractivo, o porque no ceno con la realeza, soy inmune a la forma en que usted y sus horribles amigos me tratan?"

Si Kurt hubiera hecho una pausa por un segundo, podría haberse dado cuenta de cómo el rostro de Lord Smythe cambiaba de ser tomado por sorpresa a estar desolado, hasta que una pared de ira se instaló sobre cualquier rastro de preocupación. Pero él no se detuvo. No podía. Todo el dolor, todo el resentimiento se había estado construyendo durante tanto tiempo hasta ahora, y Kurt no podía detenerse ahora que había empezado.

"He sido fiel a usted a pesar de todo, y nunca hice nada que pudiera hacerle daño, nunca pensé en vengarme, ni siquiera cuando - " Kurt se interrumpió en medio de una frase, porque no. Él no iba a sacar eso. Las aventuras amorosas de Lord Smythe o sus preferencias sexuales no eran el problema aquí - Lord Smythe lo era.

"Usted me ha demostrado una y otra vez que piensa que soy inferior a usted. Déjeme decirle esto, tengo tanto corazón y tanta alma como usted, en realidad, tengo mucho más que usted, porque yo no voy por ahí insultando a la gente sólo para sentir que valgo algo. Usted es un hipócrita, usted es malvado, no tiene corazón. Y...", Kurt dijo, su ojos atrapando la chaqueta desechada en el suelo, "trata a las personas como trata a su ropa, y me niego a soportar esto por más tiempo en silencio".

Kurt no se había dado cuenta de cuánto se había acercado a Lord Smythe, pero ahora él estaba de pie justo en frente de él, su pecho agitado como si acabara de hacer un ejercicio intenso. Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, se dio cuenta de que la señora Bertram realmente tenía razón - él había crecido. Hacía apenas dos meses, habría sido mucho más difícil mirar a los ojos de Lord Smythe. Aunque cuando vio los profundos ojos verdes centelleantes con rabia, la mandíbula contraída y los labios fuertemente apretados, él hubiera preferido verlo desde lejos.

"Fuera." La voz de Lord Smythe era peligrosamente calmada, pero su mirada era furiosa. Si Kurt no estuviera tan enojado, seguramente la evitaría, pero todo lo que hizo fue devolver la mirada a Lord Smythe. Se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo, y luego Lord Smythe repitió, "Lárgate. Ahora."

Y de repente, Kurt se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se dio cuenta de que acababa de gritar a su patrón, se dio cuenta de que iba a perder su puesto de trabajo, que iba a tener que dejar Bailey Hall inmediatamente. Se dio cuenta de que si Lord Smythe les decía a sus amigos y familiares acerca de lo sucedido, Kurt nunca sería capaz de conseguir una posición respetable nunca más.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, de repente no queriendo nada más que escapar. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por el pasillo. Él chocó con algo, y oyó la voz de Nick detrás de él que le llamaba, "¿Kurt?".

Pero lo único que hizo fue seguir corriendo.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Finalmente, Nick lo encontró en el último alféizar en la escalera de los sirvientes, justo debajo del tejado.<p>

"Entonces, ¿cuándo tengo que irme?" Kurt le preguntó, con las manos apretadas en la tela de sus pantalones.

"Él no dijo nada de que te fueras."

Eso sorprendió a Kurt por un segundo, pero él sólo se rio amargamente y le dijo, "_Todavía_".

Nick simplemente siguió mirándole en silencio, y finalmente, Kurt miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con su mirada. Nick parecía un poco conmovido, pero sobre todo triste, y su expresión era de pura preocupación y simpatía.

Kurt intentó tragar, pero su garganta se sentía inusualmente cerrada, "No voy a aceptar nada de eso de nuevo, Nick."

"Lo sé", dijo Nick, y de repente, dos fuertes brazos abrazaron a Kurt fuertemente, tirando de él junto al pecho de Nick. Fue sólo cuando sintió los latidos calmados del corazón de Nick contra su mejilla que Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, y que sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas.

Nick no dijo nada, sólo sostuvo a Kurt mientras el chico más joven lloraba en su hombro, liberando finalmente toda la ira, la frustración y la tensión que había mantenido en su interior durante los últimos meses. Kurt estaba agradecido de que Nick no estaba tratando de consolarle con palabras vacías y promesas que sabía que no mantendría, y se dejó a sí mismo llorar hasta que por fin se sintió como si fuera capaz de respirar de nuevo, y la bola gigante en su garganta se sintió solo un poco más pequeña.

Cuando levantó la cabeza del hombro de Nick donde el tejido de la chaqueta estaba mojado por las lágrimas de Kurt, Nick soltó su agarre sobre él. Él no retrocedió sin embargo, en su lugar, rodeó a Kurt y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana a su lado, su hombro presionando contra el de Kurt.

"¿Mejor?" -preguntó, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo para sacar un pañuelo y dárselo a Kurt, que con gratitud se sonó la nariz.

"Un poco", dijo, aclarando su garganta cuando oyó su propia voz rasposa.

"Bien," Nick respondió. Kurt miró la tela blanca en sus manos cuando le preguntó, "¿Cuándo crees que debo irme?"

"Como he dicho," Nick repitió, "Él no dijo nada de que te vayas."

Kurt miró hacia arriba y le preguntó "Entonces, ¿qué te dijo?"

"Él me contó lo que le dijiste," Nick contestó, y su mano derecha se apoyó sobre la parte superior de la de Kurt, apretando suavemente. "Lo siento mucho Kurt."

Kurt parpadeó, no estando seguro de si comprendía el sentido de eso, "¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

"Debería haber intervenido antes", dijo Nick y sacudió la cabeza. "Sé que Sebastian te estaba tratando injustamente. Todos lo sabíamos, y nadie realmente hizo nada al respecto. Quiero decir, yo intenté hablar con él al respecto, pero..."

"No es tu culpa, Nick", dijo Kurt. Nick sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, "Sí, lo es. Y lo peor de todo es que nada de esto tiene en realidad algo que ver contigo. No estás más que... no sé, en medio de algunos malentendidos horribles".

Él apretó los dedos de Kurt de nuevo, "Tú eres una buena persona Kurt. Eres inteligente, eres amable, eres un buen lacayo. Nunca dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario."

Kurt se quedó mirando a la pared, donde una mancha oscura y húmeda indicaba que el techo necesitaba un poco de reparación. Él sabía que debería preguntar a Nick a qué se refería por "malentendido" , pero se sentía muy cansado, y ¿qué importaba saberlo cuando estaba a punto de irse de todos modos? "¿Qué debería hacer ahora?"

Nick estuvo en silencio por un momento, antes de decir, "Debes pensar muy cuidadosamente acerca de lo que quieres hacer. Sebastian no va a echarte, te lo prometo. Lo que sucedió es su maldita culpa, y no te va a hacer pagar por ello. Pero también entiendo si te _quieres_ ir".

Suspiró, y dejó caer la cabeza contra el cristal frío de la ventana. "Me permito sugerirte que por lo menos te quedes aquí durante el verano. Nos largaremos en dos días, y entonces tendrás un montón de tiempo para averiguar lo que quieres hacer. Si decides irte, conseguirás una buena recomendación del Sr. Moore, y yo también puedo buscarte un nuevo puesto para ti mientras estoy en Londres. Si decides quedarse," miró a Kurt con una expresión casi suplicante en sus ojos, "me aseguraré de que Sebastian no te trate como lo hizo antes."

Kurt sabía que Nick probablemente tenía la influencia para forzar a Lord Smythe a comportarse decentemente, pero él negó con la cabeza, "No tengo por qué gustarle, Nick. Todo lo que quiero es un poco de justicia y respeto. Y si a él no le sale por sí mismo tratarme justamente... "

El no terminó la frase, y no tenía que hacerlo. Durante un tiempo, ninguno dijo nada, y los dos se sentaron juntos en un silencio que no era cómodo, pero al menos era reconfortante.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que si te vas, se le romperá el corazón a Jeff. Y a Jane," Nick finalmente dijo, su voz no tan firme como siempre. "Entiendo por qué lo consideras, pero sólo quiero que sepas que significas mucho para nosotros."

Kurt sonrió, y se sintió como la primera sonrisa genuina en días. Él dejó que su mano descansara sobre la de Nick, y apretó los dedos, "Gracias." Y esta vez, realmente lo dijo en serio.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt pensaba de nuevo en los dos días entre su enfrentamiento con Lord Smythe y la partida, no estaba muy seguro de cómo sobrevivió a ellos. Lo que recordaba era sentirse adormecido cuando vio a Jeff tirar su ropa desordenadamente en una maleta, mientras que Kurt sacaba artículo tras artículo de su bolsa y ponía las camisas cuidadosamente dobladas y los pantalones de nuevo en los cajones. Él recordaba cómo Lord Smythe evitó su mirada durante la cena, recordaba a la Sra. Bertram tratando de consolarlo cocinando todas sus comidas favoritas, pero su primer recuerdo claro era de la mañana de la salida, cuando él se encontraba en el patio en el aire frío, diciendo adiós a Jane, Jeff y Nick.<p>

"Vamos a echarte mucho de menos", dijo Jane, con los ojos húmedos mientras abrazaba a Kurt con fuerza.

"Te enviaremos un montón de cosas", Jeff prometió, y casi levantó a Kurt del suelo cuando tiró de él en un abrazo fuerte. "Cartas todos los días, y revistas, y dibujos, libros - no vas a saber dónde poner todas esas cosas."

Kurt sólo pudo asentir, con miedo de que si trataba de hablar el entumecimiento se desvaneciera y empezara a llorar. Finalmente, estuvo de pie delante de Nick. El otro lacayo sonrió y estiró la mano para desordenar el cabello de Kurt, antes de dar unos pasos más cerca para abrazarlo.

"Decidas lo que decidas", susurró, sólo lo suficientemente alto para que Kurt atrapara las palabras. "Recuerda que eres parte de nuestra familia ahora, y que todos estamos deseando volver a ti." Kurt enterró su cara en la tela de la chaqueta de Nick, respirando profundamente para evitar llorar. Con el tiempo, él tuvo que dejarle irse, y cuando los tres comenzaron a subir al carruaje, les dijo adiós con la mano antes de tomar su lugar en la fila al lado de la señora Seymour. Lord Smythe estaba sonriendo a la Sra. Bertram, diciéndole que echaría de menos su forma de cocinar, pero su risa parecía forzada, y cuando dijo adiós a la Sra. Seymour, parecía aún más inquieto que antes. Finalmente, sus ojos parpadearon ante Kurt.

Ellos ni siquiera se habían mirado mucho el uno al otro desde la pelea, y Kurt se sorprendió al ver algo diferente en la expresión de Lord Smythe de lo que había anticipado. Él esperaba encontrarse con ira, con fastidio o resentimiento. En su lugar, Lord Smythe parecía en conflicto, con una expresión igualmente culpable y de remordimiento. Y de repente, Kurt estaba seguro de que, de alguna manera, Lord Smythe realmente lo lamentaba. Aunque sobre qué exactamente, Kurt no estaba muy seguro.

Lord Smythe abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero lo que fuera que estaba leyendo en el rostro de Kurt le hizo dudar, y por último, cerró la boca de nuevo, levantó la barbilla y pasó junto a Kurt, sin ni siquiera un adiós.

Kurt se quedó mirando detrás de él mientras subía al carruaje detrás del de Sir Robert, y mientras observaba los carruajes salir del patio, uno tras otro, se pregunta lo que esto significaba. Y aún más importante, se preguntó lo que significaba para él y la decisión que tenía que tomar.

Pero después de todo, él tenía todo el verano para averiguarlo.


	13. Chapter 12

**T. **Hola a todos. Antes que nada quería disculparme por haber tardado tanto en subir la traducción del siguiente capítulo. El motivo ha sido que tenía un montón de exámenes con motivo del final de curso y eso ha hecho que dejara aparcados los fics hasta que no pasaran dichos exámenes. La buena noticia es que ya he terminado, así que no tendréis que esperar tanto para los siguientes. Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo esta traducción y a todos los que seguís dejando comentarios tan maravillosos. Y un saludo a la maravillosa autora de esta historia, Nalasan, por regalarnos una historia tan bonita como esta. Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice cuando lo leí en inglés. Un saludo!

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Abril 1850 a Septiembre 1850<em>

A veces, las cosas adquieren su significado por comparación. Dieciséis, bueno, casi diecisiete años de su vida no parecían mucho en comparación con la vida de algunos hombres o mujeres viejos y sabios, y especialmente insignificantes en comparación con las personas que lograron una gran cantidad de cosas: políticos como Sir John Locke, poetas como Wordsworth, líderes como la reina Isabel, idealistas como el príncipe Alberto, artistas como Turner, o escritores como Shakespeare.

Sin embargo, cuando miraba hacia atrás, Kurt siempre sentía que ya había experimentado mucho en su vida. Cuando pensaba en estos casi diecisiete años, tenía que admitir que algunos períodos de su vida sólo podían ser descritos como francamente horribles. Perder primero a su madre y luego a su padre, sin duda, fueron los peores acontecimientos que le habían pasado, y eso era quizás lo más terrible en esto: que Kurt no podía recordar a sus padres sin recordar la pérdida, el dolor y los largos períodos de luto tras su muerte.

Mientras, naturalmente, palidecían en comparación con esos meses, los días después de la partida de la mayoría del personal de Bailey Hall, se sintieron, sin embargo, también horribles, y si Kurt tuviera que catalogar fechas especiales en su vida, añadiría ésta a la lista de "horribles".

Las personas que permanecieron en Bailey Hall, pensaron que la razón del mal humor de Kurt era la decepción de no acompañar al resto del servicio a Londres, y Kurt se alegraba por ello. Era una explicación razonable, y de esta manera, no tenía que explicar a nadie que su estado de ánimo abatido no era sólo por ser dejado atrás, sino también por haber aprendido una vez más sobre la naturaleza voluble y cruel de Lord Smythe, una lección que debería haber aprendido ya.

Además de eso, la pelea entre ellos todavía dejaba una sensación retorcida en el estómago de Kurt. Por un lado, él todavía estaba esperando a cada minuto que una carta de Lord Smythe llegara a Bailey Hall, contándole a la Sra. Seymour una versión editada de lo que sucedió y que Kurt tenía que largarse inmediatamente, sin una recomendación o sus últimos salarios. Por otro lado, Kurt estaba todavía contemplando quedarse. Los últimos meses se sentían como si hubiera escalado una montaña escarpada, sin un camino seguro y con peligrosos desfiladeros y grietas que aparecían cada dos minutos, siempre en peligro, y con el temor constante de caerse. Kurt no estaba seguro de si quería sentirse así durante otro año o incluso más tiempo, pero tan tentadora como la idea de irse le parecía en esos días, la parte razonable de su mente hacía una lista aún más grande de razones para quedarse.

Era cierto que Lord Smythe era un idiota insufrible, pero él ni siquiera estaba en la casa mucho. El puesto de Kurt parecía seguro (porque si su patrón no le estaba despidiendo después de _esta_ pelea, Kurt no sabía lo que tendría que hacer para que él le echara) , los salarios eran buenos, las tareas eran soportables, y el resto del servicio lo habían aceptado como una parte de la familia. Además, él tendría que abandonar a Nick, Jane y Jeff, y este pensamiento le dolía más de lo que Kurt habría anticipado.

No siendo capaz de tomar una decisión en un sentido u otro, Kurt pasaba los días después de la partida a Londres sumido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre lo que pasó y qué tipo de decisión se suponía que debía tomar ahora. Él también sospechaba que la Sra. Seymour y la Sra. Bertram habían hablado de sus bajo estado de ánimo, y llegaron a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de distraerlo de la melancolía era mantenerlo ocupado.

Mientras que la rutina diaria era siempre más relajada con el amo ausente de la propiedad, la Sra. Seymour no perdió tiempo para empezar a abordar las tareas que tenían que dejarse de lado mientras que los Lores estaban presentes.

Lo primero que ordenó a Kurt hacer fue ordenar todas las piezas de plata en la casa, y limpiarlas a fondo. Kurt se pasaba el día en la cocina, puliendo plato tras tazón tras cuchara, y cuando por fin puso el último tenedor de nuevo en un cajón, estaba seguro que nunca sería capaz de mirar a una sola pieza de plata sin que el odio hirviera en su estómago.

Pero justo cuando él finalmente había logrado sacar el abrillantador de debajo de las uñas, la Sra. Seymour lo llamó para la siguiente tarea. Juntos, ordenaron servilletas viejas, pulieron la madera de los marcos de las puertas y superficies de los muebles antes de que los ocultaran de nuevo bajo la ropa blanca, y, junto con Maud y Beth, limpió todas las ventanas de la casa. Kurt intentaba contarlas por curiosidad, pero después de pasar un paño húmedo en la número treinta y siete, se dio por vencido.

Cuando su tiempo no estaba ocupado ayudando a la Sra. Seymour, lo pasaba leyendo y, con sorprendente frecuencia, escribiendo, ya que en esos días recibía una cantidad bastante inusual de cartas. En lugar de las dos o tres que recibía cada mes de sus viejos amigos de Chawton Manor, que se quejaban de la forma en la que el nuevo lord dirigía la finca, ahora recibía cartas cada dos o tres días, de Jane, Jeff y Nick, y a veces incluso de Frank, que también estaba en Londres. En secreto, se preguntaba si habían establecido algún tipo de calendario sobre quién iba a escribirle, debido a que sus cartas no llegaban el mismo día. Pero no importaba qué nombre estaba garabateado en la parte inferior de la hoja, cada vez que el cartero Stephen le entregaba un montón de cartas y apuntaba a una que estaba en la parte superior guiñándole el ojo, el día de Kurt mejoraba enormemente.

La letra de Jane era siempre pequeña y pulcra, y escribía a Kurt largos reportes sobre la última moda que se llevaba en Londres, compartía jugosos chismes sobre quién estaba involucrado en el último escándalo, y aseguraba que todos ellos lo extrañaban mucho. Las cartas de Jeff eran escasas en comparación con las de Jane y Nick, y considerablemente más cortas, pero como Kurt sabía lo perezoso que Jeff era cuando se trataba de escribir cartas, él estaba feliz y contento cada vez que veía los garabatos desordenados de su compañero de habitación.

Las cartas de Nick estaban escritas con cuidado y precisión, nunca dando información o detalles que encontrara innecesarios. Él le contaba a Kurt sobre los debates políticos a los que asistía a veces, sobre la rutina que se instaló en la casa de Londres, acerca de los libros que había leído y las obras que había visto. Kurt se dio cuenta muy pronto de cómo Nick evitaba cuidadosamente que Londres pareciera muy interesante, y Kurt se sintió agradecido por el intento de Nick para que Kurt se sintiera menos triste por estar atrapado en el campo. Él comentaba ampliamente sobre todo lo que Kurt le escribía sobre la vida en Bailey Hall, a pesar de que Kurt encontraba sus propias historias bastante aburridas en comparación, y si él mencionaba a Lord Smythe en algo, era siempre de una manera que hacía que el nombre pareciera despectivo y sin importancia. Él nunca le decía a Kurt como estaba su patrón o qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en Londres. Si su nombre aparecía en algún momento, siempre era más para establecer el contexto de una historia diferente, el ritmo de la vida de los sirvientes: "Ayer por la noche, cuando Lord S. quería visitar el teatro, vimos ..." o "Ayer, mientras Lord S. estaba fuera cenando con los Crawshaw, decidimos...", o algo similar.

En un primer momento, Kurt se sintió aliviado de no tenerse que enfrentar con el nombre de Lord Smythe demasiado a menudo, pero cuando el estilo de escritura de Nick no cambió después de unas semanas, sintió que su irritación crecía cada vez que se suponía que simplemente leía sobre el nombre familiar. Dado que ni Jane ni Jeff mencionaban a Lord Smythe tampoco (Jane probablemente por razones similares a Nick, Jeff porque simplemente no tenía interés en lo que su patrón estaba haciendo en absoluto), Kurt comenzó a sentir que estaba mirando un mapa con una gran cantidad de espacios en blanco entre océanos conocidos y países. Y si había algo que no le gustaba, era no saber lo que estaba pasando.

Esas semanas de abril también confirmaron las sospechas de la señora Bertram ya expresadas en febrero - Kurt había estado de hecho creciendo. Cada dos semanas, la cocinera le medía contra el marco de la puerta, y las marcas de tiza continuaban haciéndose más y más altas. Y cuanto más altas se hacían, más grande crecía la pequeña burbuja de confianza en el pecho de Kurt.

Pero por mucho que Kurt diera la bienvenida a la idea de crecer (una esperanza de la que casi se había desprendido), no era totalmente una experiencia que fuera simplemente agradable. Sus piernas le dolían a veces, con las rodillas palpitando con un dolor desconocido, su columna vertebral se sentía tensa, y algunas veces, Kurt se sentía casi separado de esa cosa extraña que era su cuerpo, que seguía haciendo cosas que estaban más allá del control de Kurt. El dolor le mantenía despierto algunas noches, y ya que el movimiento curiosamente parecía ayudar, Kurt pasaba mucho tiempo paseando en su habitación, con un libro en sus manos, los párpados casi cayendo de cansancio.

Sin embargo, Kurt estaba agradecido por los cambios y la nueva rutina en Bailey Hall, porque hacían que fuera más fácil hacer frente a los acontecimientos recientes. Por supuesto, a pesar de que su patrón no estuviera presente físicamente, Kurt no podía pasar ni un día sin recordar a Lord Smythe: cada viaje a la biblioteca, cada paseo pasando por la puerta de su dormitorio traía recuerdos, y cada carta de Nick le recordaba que había todavía una asignatura pendiente en su vida. Sin embargo, Kurt era reacio a tomar una decisión. Y a medida que pasaban los días, pensaba cada vez menos en la pelea, o en irse, porque el verano en Bailey Hall resultó ser mucho más agitado de lo que esperaba.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>La primera brisa fresca del verano llegó una tarde en la primera semana de mayo, cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta interrumpió la discusión entre Kurt y la Sra. Bertram de si Howard, el mozo de cuadra, estaba enamorado de la criada Maud.<p>

"Abre la puerta, ¿quieres, Kurt?" La Sra. Bertram le preguntó, con las manos profundamente hundidas en una masa y la cara enrojecida por el ejercicio. "Es probablemente Stephen con el correo."

"Por supuesto", respondió Kurt, tomando el último pedazo de pan tostado de su plato. Todavía masticando, hizo su camino por el pasillo estrecho y abrió la puerta, con un saludo alegre para Stephen ya en sus labios. Las palabras murieron en su lengua, sin embargo, cuando no fue recibido por la sonrisa del otro hombre. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer alta, mirando distante, aunque no antipática al chico en frente de ella. "Buenos días", dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente. Ella estaba vestida con un vestido negro debajo de un abrigo gris, y una maleta se asentaba junto a sus pies. Sus prendas eran sencillas, pero con su postura erguida y su cabello cuidadosamente fijado hacia arriba, se las arreglaba para parecer sin esfuerzo elegante, de una manera que Kurt sintió inmediatamente envidia, "Me gustaría ver a la señora Seymour. Ella me está esperando."

Su voz parecía acostumbrada a sonar autoritaria. Tal vez se debía al hecho de tratar con Lord Smythe, pero Kurt se había vuelto más bien escéptico hacia la autoridad en estos últimos meses. Así que preguntó, tal vez un poco demasiado descarado: "¿Quién debo decirle a la señora Seymour que está aquí para verla?"

La mujer sonrió, y las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron con diversión, "Miss Julia Seymour. Soy su hija."

Así es como la señorita Julia entró en la vida de Kurt. Kurt descubrió en la mesa de la cocina, mientras la señorita Julia sorbía su té, que ella era la única hija de la Sra. Seymour. Hace años, cuando el señor Seymour murió prematuramente, las dos mujeres tuvieron que mantenerse a sí mismas: la Sra. Seymour regresó a la casa del antiguo Lord Smythe, y su hija empezó a trabajar como institutriz. Apenas con diecinueve años en ese entonces, ella cuidó de los hijos de una familia aristocrática, que despidió a la joven después de sólo un año de servicio, alegando que ella era incapaz de restringir a los niños.

La señorita Julia había estado con varias familias desde entonces, hasta hace cuatro años cuando comenzó con la familia Johnson. Los niños - dos chicas - se habían encariñando de ella de inmediato, y la familia había decidido llevarse a la señorita Julia con ellos cuando salieron de Inglaterra. Debido a la situación del Sr. Johnson como embajador, la familia viajó a Italia, Austria y Francia. Kurt apenas logró ocultar su emoción cuando se enteró de que la señorita Julia había vivido en París durante dos años, y siguió planificando qué preguntas le haría mientras la Sra. Seymour terminaba la historia. La hija mayor de los Johnson se casó con un joven, Earl, hacía tan sólo un mes, y su hermana menor pronto estaría prometida con un caballero italiano. Como sus servicios ya no eran necesarios, la familia se separó de la señorita Julia, aunque de mala gana, prometiéndole que tan pronto como los primeros nietos tuvieran la edad suficiente, enviarían a por ella otra vez.

"Así que, ¿cuáles son tus planes ahora?" La Sra. Bertram preguntó, cuando la señorita Julia depositó su taza vacía.

"Mi madre hizo algunas indagaciones", dijo ella, sonriendo a la Sra. Seymour. "La Sra. White, la maestra de escuela en Wilton, se ha casado hace poco, y tomaré su puesto durante unas semanas, hasta que hayan encontrado una nueva maestra y yo haya encontrado un nuevo puesto como institutriz."

"¿Entonces no quieres ser maestra de forma permanente?" Kurt le preguntó. La señorita Julia sacudió la cabeza, "El trabajo es, por supuesto similar, pero el pago como institutriz es mejor, y yo prefiero cuidar de unos pocos niños adecuadamente que sólo superficialmente de muchos de ellos."

"¿Y estás segura de que encontrarás un nuevo puesto en estas semanas?" La Sra. Bertram preguntó.

"Bueno, la señora Johnson prometió preguntar entre sus conocidos," la señorita Julia contestó. "Y ella conoce a un montón de gente. Y si ella no encuentra nada, siempre me puedo anunciar".

"Tú desde luego que _no_ te vas a anunciar," la Sra. Seymour interrumpió, con gran énfasis en sus palabras. "Ninguna fina dama jamás elegiría a una institutriz que se degrada a sí misma al _anunciarse_. No, estoy segura que la señora Johnson encontrará algo para ti, y también he escrito a las amas de llaves que conozco. Te tendremos colocada con una nueva familia en cualquier momento".

La señorita Julia sonrió, pero Kurt pensó que debajo de su tranquila confianza y aspecto recogido, la señorita Julia no estaba tan relajada como ella quería aparentar. Ser una institutriz siempre era duro, debido a que muchas mujeres educadas estaban buscando empleo en ese momento para mantenerse por sí mismas. Por un momento, Kurt estuvo agradecido por el trabajo que él tenía. Porque a pesar de que estar lejos de ser perfecto, por lo menos lo hacía sentir seguro.

Pero no importaba qué tipo de inseguridades ella podría estar escondiendo, la hija de la señora Seymour se aseguró de nunca reconocer públicamente sus debilidades. Ella se acomodó en la escuela, e hizo caso omiso de la charla de los aldeanos, que, en el verdadero ánimo de la gente de pueblos pequeños, eran siempre sospechosos de los recién llegados. Adoptando una estricta autoridad en el aula y una actitud alegre y amistosa hacia la gente que se encontraba en la calle, se las arregló para ser aceptada en la comunidad en dos semanas, y Kurt incluso escuchó a una mujer en la calle exclamando: "¡Qué alivio que nuestros niños sean enseñados por una joven tan talentosa y educada!".

Todos los miércoles y sábados, la señorita Julia hacía una visita a Bailey Hall, bebía una taza de té en la cocina y tenía una conversación con su madre. La Sra. Bertram, Kurt y las doncellas de la cocina se unían a ellas la mayoría de veces, todos ellos dispuestos a escuchar las historias que la señorita Julia tenía que contar acerca de los bailes en París, las tiendas en Viena y el turismo en Roma.

Después de cuatro semanas, cuando la hija de la Sra. Seymour se había convertido en una huésped más que bienvenida en la cocina, Kurt finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para preguntarle: "¿Señorita Julia?"

"¿Sí Kurt?" la mujer contestó, dejando su taza y mirando con expectación.

"¿Me ayudaría a ejercitar mi francés?" -preguntó, las palabras cayendo de su boca: "Mi madre me enseñó la lengua, pero no la he hablado apropiadamente en años, y pensé, ya que usted vivió en París, tal vez lo haría..."

Se calló, sintiéndose muy torpe y bastante tonto. Lentamente levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a la señorita Julia sonreírle cálidamente. "Me encantaría", respondió ella.

Así que una nueva rutina se agregó a la vida de Kurt - dos veces a la semana, visitaba a la señorita Julia en el aula después de que los niños se habían ido a casa, bebían una taza de té y charlaban en francés. Al principio, se sintió raro al usar un idioma que casi había olvidado, pero pronto, el ritmo de las hermosas palabras se sintió familiar en su lengua de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta del pequeño piano en un rincón del aula la primera vez que la visitó, pero fue sólo después de algunas de sus reuniones que la señorita Julia finalmente le preguntó si le gustaría tocar. Ni cinco minutos después, los dedos de Kurt tocaban las teclas del piano.

A partir de esa tarde en adelante, sus clases de francés se combinaron con clases de música. La señorita Julia fusionó con éxito los dos enseñando a Kurt a tocar las últimas canciones más de moda, y Kurt comenzó a considerar sus tardes juntos como lo más destacado de su semana.

Incluso _casi_ logró convencerse de que su impulso recién descubierto para practicar tanto su francés y sus habilidades de piano no tenía nada que ver con el veredicto que Lord Smythe le atribuyó a su forma de tocar hacía unas semanas.

Y _casi_ se convenció de que la frase "tocas "un poco" " que a veces se cruzaba en su mente cuando sus dedos volteaban las páginas de las partituras, no estaba de ninguna manera conectada a ese encuentro desconcertante con su muy detestado patrón.

Casi.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Con más de la mitad del personal fuera de la casa, Kurt también estaba obligado a hacerse cargo de las tareas que antes eran las principales responsabilidades de otras personas. Siendo uno de los pocos sirvientes que se habían quedado, él era al que la Sra. Bertram pedía que visitara el pueblo, para encargar sus pedidos de suministros y comprar todo lo que necesitaba para la cocina.<p>

Con el clima mejorando cada día, Kurt disfrutaba de estos paseos. Visitaba la oficina de correos para enviar sus cartas a Londres, y a veces se detenía en la pequeña escuela para saludar a la señorita Julia y a los niños, que solían estar demasiado concentrados garabateando letras tambaleantes en placas de yeso para notar su presencia. Y, por supuesto, él visitaba la tienda del señor Brown, que abastecía a todo el pueblo (y, naturalmente, a Bailey Hall) de alimentos. Él disfrutaba especialmente de sus conversaciones con el señor Brown, que llevaba la tienda solo desde que su esposa murió hace unos años. El hombrecillo de la barba gris y los ojos azules estaba siempre feliz de tener compañía, y cada vez que Kurt entraba en la tienda, era recibido con una anécdota o una historia divertida sobre el pastor, el carnicero, la hija del panadero u otro de los habitantes del pueblo. Kurt aprendió mucho sobre los residentes de Wilton en la media hora que pasaba con el señor Brown, y, a veces un poco más de lo que le hubiera gustado saber.

El cambio ocurrió en un día soleado a mitad de mayo, cuando Kurt una vez más caminaba hasta el pueblo, sintiéndose cansado porque el dolor en sus rodillas le había mantenido despierto durante la noche. Cuando entró en la tienda, con el comentario acerca de cómo los escaparates realmente necesitaban una buena limpieza ya en sus labios, se detuvo en seco, justo en el medio de la sala. En lugar de la profunda voz baja del Sr. Brown haciendo una broma acerca de la apariencia de Kurt, fue recibido por una desconocida y cálida sonrisa, y un par de ojos marrones que brillaban hacia él.

El chico detrás del mostrador pidió alegremente a Kurt en qué le podía ayudar, y Kurt de alguna manera encontró su voz de nuevo, con la suficiente rapidez como para no parecer demasiado torpe. Tratando de ignorar la extraña sensación en su pecho, le entregó la lista de la compra que la Sra. Bertram le había dado. Mientras que estaba considerando cómo pedir a ese chico quién era sin ser descortés - después de todo, Wilton no era un pueblo tan grande, y Kurt estaba seguro de que él conocía a todos los chicos y chicas que tenían la misma edad que él – el Sr Brown entró cojeando a la sala, apoyándose en un palo de madera.

"Ah, Kurt," dijo, agarrando el marco de la puerta para sostenerse. "Veo que has conocido a mi sobrino."

Mientras Kurt le ayudaba a sentarse en una silla en un rincón de la sala, el señor Brown le relató los acontecimientos recientes. Hacía unos días, se había resbalado y cayó por un tramo de escaleras, torciéndose la pierna bastante. El médico le aseguró que no estaba rota, pero que tenía que descansar por lo menos algunas semanas. Incapaz de hacerse cargo de la tienda de esta forma, el señor Brown había escrito a su hermano, y su hermano envió a su hijo mayor a Wilton para ayudar al señor Brown.

"Él va a cambiarse de escuela en otoño de todos modos", dijo Brown, sonriendo a su sobrino, que estaba revisando los armarios, tratando de encontrar la miel y la canela que Kurt había pedido. "Y él es un muchacho inteligente, así que faltar a las lecciones durante algunas semanas no le hará daño."

Kurt escuchaba al Sr. Brown sólo a medias cuando él le contaba acerca de la familia de su hermano, y de lo bien que los niños más pequeños estaban creciendo. Mientras que él asentía y sonreía, desde el rabillo del ojo observaba al otro chico moviéndose alrededor de la tienda, tratando de familiarizarse con el sistema de almacenamiento. Había una energía en este chico que se sentía cautivadora. Él tenía oscuros rizos desordenados, ojos marrones, y una sonrisa amable, tímida que aparecía en sus labios cada vez que atrapaba la mirada de Kurt.

Kurt siguió mirándolo mientras envolvía los comestibles en papel marrón, tomando mucho más tiempo para la tarea poco familiar de lo que el señor Brown habría tardado. El papel crujía bajo sus dedos, y los bordes de los paquetes acabaron un poco arrugados. Él miró hacia arriba desde debajo de sus largas pestañas oscuras para disparar una sonrisa de disculpa a Kurt, y el estómago de Kurt de nuevo se retorció.

No le importaba quedarse con su tío, él le dijo a Kurt mientras contaba el cambio. Él estaba a la espera de empezar en la escuela de nuevo, pero un pequeño cambio siempre era bueno, y no había pasado mucho tiempo en Wilton desde que era un niño pequeño. Sus dedos rozaron los de Kurt cuando le entregó el cambio, y los dedos de Kurt siguieron sintiendo un hormigueo durante todo el camino de vuelta a Bailey Hall.

Durante la cena, la señora Bertram le preguntó, "¿Cómo están tus piernas, Kurt?"

"Mejor", respondió, encontrándose con su mirada compasiva, y golpeado por una idea, añadió, "Aunque el paseo hasta el pueblo ayudó mucho."

Desde ese momento en adelante, la Sra. Bertram insistió en que todas las diligencias en el pueblo debían ser hechas por Kurt, ya que un paseo de vez en cuando sin duda le haría bien. Y a pesar de que el ejercicio no hacía mucho para ayudar con el dolor ocasional, Kurt estaba mayormente contento de tener una explicación plausible para visitar la tienda cada dos días.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez que Kurt había estado enamorado, y se sentía a la vez maravilloso y verdaderamente aterrador.<p>

La idea de estar enamorado de otro chico no fue tan chocante para él como Kurt habría anticipado que lo sería, si él hubiera considerado alguna vez la posibilidad antes. Se sentía más como una revelación tranquila, como si finalmente se diera cuenta de algo que siempre estuvo allí, en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente. La presencia del sobrino del señor Brown, y la sensación de hormigueo en el estómago de Kurt cada vez que entraba en la tienda sólo hacían que pareciera real por primera vez.

Por supuesto, enamorarse traía un montón de nuevas preguntas para las que Kurt no se sentía preparado. ¿Había estado enamorado de hombres antes? Ciertamente no de la manera que se sentía por el chico de la tienda, pero ahora que él tuvo que revaluar algunos incidentes en su vida, recordaba momentos en los que apreciaba la belleza, la apariencia o la personalidad de otros hombres de una manera que, en retrospectiva, podría realmente haber sido un poco más... _evocadora_ de lo que se consideraría generalmente aceptable.

Si se había sentido atraído por los hombres, ¿había estado alguna vez enamorado, o atraído por una mujer? Kurt no recordaba nunca haberse sentido atraído por una mujer de la manera que ahora se sentía atraído por el sobrino del señor Brown, pero por otro lado - la sexualidad y la atracción nunca habían sido un problema importante en su vida anterior. Y el mayor problema de esta reflexión era que _todas_ sus antiguas atracciones - si eran atracciones para empezar - se volvían insignificantes en comparación con lo que sentía ahora por el otro chico.

Sin embargo, lo peor (y también una de las pocas cosas malas) sobre estar enamorado de otro chico era que Kurt no podía hablar con nadie acerca de sus sentimientos. Desde luego, no podía mencionárselo a la Sra. Bertram ni a la Sra. Seymour, y del mismo modo no podía escribir sobre ello a Jeff o Nick. No porque no confiara en ellos, sino porque él sabía que era mejor no admitir algo así como su afecto por otro chico sobre un papel, donde todos podrían leerlo.

Involuntariamente, este nuevo acontecimiento también hizo que Kurt recordara a Lord Smythe, alguien sobre el que evitaba previamente pensar si podía. Por supuesto, su mente estaba ocupada en su mayoría pensando en un par de ojos marrones que centelleaban a la luz del sol, pero una cierta cara, con una ceja levantada con escepticismo y una sonrisa de medio lado, aparecía con más frecuencia de lo que solía hacerlo, y no ya en una forma que fuera puramente molesta. Aceptar lo que le estaba sucediendo hizo que Kurt se sintiera extrañamente _conectado_ a Lord Smythe - algo con lo que él no estaba muy cómodo, pero que al mismo tiempo no podía cambiar. A veces, incluso sentía una ola de simpatía, porque ahora él estaba experimentando lo que se sentía al tener que ocultar una parte esencial de sí mismo. Y mientras que él sólo había estado haciendo eso durante unos días, no quería ni imaginar lo que se sentiría al guardar silencio sobre sus deseos durante años, por no hablar de toda la vida. Pero entonces recordaba que Lord Smythe nunca había estado verdaderamente_ solo_, que siempre tuvo a alguien con quien hablar, porque él nunca había estado sin Nick. Al menos eso es lo que suponía Kurt, y la repentina ola de simpatía hacia su patrón disminuía de nuevo.

A Kurt no le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como vanidoso, pero no hacía daño que el otro chico también fuera muy guapo. Era musculoso, un poco más bajo que Kurt, y trataba de domar su pelo rizado llevándolo muy corto. A Kurt le gustaba pensar que se vería muy apuesto en un traje formal de noche, pero las camisas holgadas que llevaba tenían la ventaja de revelar un poco de su clavícula, lo cual a Kurt no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando trabajaba en la tienda, el sobrino del señor Brown estaba constantemente tarareando o cantando mientras ordenaba a través de cajas y armarios. Él le dijo a Kurt que le gustaba leer, y aunque él no pasaba tanto tiempo inclinado sobre las páginas de una novela como Kurt hacía, había leído algunas de las favoritas de Kurt, lo que proporcionaba mucho material para las conversaciones.

Un día, cuando él sólo saludó al Sr. Brown y a su sobrino en su camino a casa de la señorita Julia, él preguntó en un impulso si al otro chico le gustaría acompañarle. A la señorita Julia no le importó su compañía, ella simplemente vertió dos tazas de té en lugar de una y dijo estar "encantada de conocer a uno de los amigos de Kurt." Cuando dicho amigo señaló que ellos ya se conocieron cuando ella fue a la tienda de su tío, ella simplemente sonrió y respondió, "Hay una gran diferencia entre conocer a un dependiente de una tienda y conocer a un amigo de un amigo." Kurt intentó no sonreír demasiado abiertamente ante eso.

El otro chico no entendía una sola palabra de francés, pero él insistió en que le gustaba escuchar su conversación. La mantuvieron corta sin embargo, y cuando Kurt se sentó al piano, el otro muchacho se sentó a su lado en la pequeña banqueta del piano, su rodilla presionando contra el muslo de Kurt. Ellos tocaron un par de canciones juntos, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que sus voces se complementaban entre sí. Y si sus dedos rozaron los unos contra los otros cada vez con más frecuencia al pulsar las teclas del piano, esto difícilmente podía considerarse culpa de Kurt.

Después de todo, él era el intérprete más avanzado.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Kurt se despertó el 27 de junio debido a que la luz del sol estaba progresando a través de las cortinas y le hacía cosquillas en la punta de su nariz. Cuando él se sentó, fue recibido por la visión de una serie de paquetes de papel marrón que estaban depositados al final de su cama, y se dio cuenta que había cumplido diecisiete años, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.<p>

Se escabulló de debajo de la manta y agarró el primer paquete. Él nunca había recibido regalos desde que sus padres murieron; cuando estaba en Chawton, por lo general obtenía un volumen de sermones morales de apoyo, y a veces una tarta especial de la cocinera.

Por primera vez, él tenía amigos que le enviaban paquetes desde Londres (él sospechaba que los enviaron a la Sra. Seymour o a la Sra. Bertram, quienes debían haberlos colocado en su colchón esa mañana), y cuando rasgó el papel para abrirlo, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de cómo les echaba de menos, sin duda tenía sus ventajas el tener amigos en una gran ciudad, rodeados de todo tipo de tiendas increíbles. El primer paquete era de Jane, y contenía una tarjeta de cumpleaños con unas flores hermosas pintadas delante, y un marcador de libro cuidadosamente bordado, "para marcar las páginas de todas las novelas que vamos a traer desde Londres para ti", como una pequeña nota unida a ella decía. El sentimiento de gratitud aumentó cuando abrió el paquete de Jeff y vio un par de guantes de cuero negro. Kurt pasó los dedos sobre el material suave, sintiéndose conmovido de que Jeff, que no se preocupaba por la ropa en lo más mínimo, recordara que él mencionó que le gustaría tener un buen par de guantes.

El último regalo era de Nick. Kurt presionó el paquete por unos segundos, tratando de adivinar lo que había ahí dentro. Resultó ser una bufanda, una de las más de moda que él había visto en una de las revistas que Jane le envió. "Es extraño darte algo como esto a mitad de junio," la nota de Nick decía, "Pero era barata, y supongo que para cuando volvamos a Bailey, necesitarás algo como esto."

Desconcertado, Kurt miró a su manta, donde un paquete más estaba a la espera de ser abierto. Él le dio vuelta en sus manos, en busca de un nombre o una dirección que pudiera indicar de quién era. Cuando no pudo encontrar nada, soltó la cuerda y desenvolvió el regalo. Lo que cayó fuera del papel marrón y en su regazo lo dejó sin aliento por un segundo. Debajo del papel normal había una copia encuadernada en cuero de las _Baladas líricas_ de William Wordsworth. Había pequeñas hojas doradas impresas en la portada, y Kurt sintió la textura de la superficie antes de que se atreviera a sacarlo del papel de envolver. No había ninguna nota, ninguna tarjeta, ninguna carta, ni siquiera una firma en la primera página que revelara quién pudo haberlo enviado a Kurt. Todo lo que sabía es que no podría haber sido Jeff, Jane o Nick. Ninguno de ellos tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar un libro tan valioso, y tampoco lo habrían enviado sin la dirección del remitente y arriesgarse a que pudiera perderse. Y, por supuesto, ¿por qué le habrían enviado esto de forma anónima, cuando habían incluido las notas en el resto de los paquetes?

Así que la pregunta seguía siendo: ¿Quién le envió esto?

Lanzando el papel de regalo vacío a un lado, Kurt intentó pensar con lógica acerca de esta cuestión, y concluyó que había dos aspectos determinantes: ¿Quién que él conociera tenía suficiente dinero para comprarlo, y también una razón para enviárselo?

Sólo había dos posibles respuestas a esa pregunta, Kurt decidió: Sir Robert y Lord Smythe. Él reflexionó sobre ambas posibilidades, mientras que sus dedos acariciaban el lomo del libro. A Sir Robert le gustaba él, sin duda, y quizás haría algo como esto en un capricho. Pero, de nuevo, Kurt dudaba que Sir Robert supiera siquiera qué tipo de literatura le gustaba, y mucho menos cuando era su cumpleaños. También estaba bastante seguro que Sir Robert no gastaría tanto dinero en un sirviente, no importaba cómo de encantador Kurt fuera.

La otra opción, sin embargo, parecía mucho más improbable. Claro, Lord Smythe sabía sobre el amor de Kurt hacia Wordsworth, y siempre le podía preguntar a Nick sobre su cumpleaños. O tal vez Nick mencionó algo sobre él en una de sus conversaciones privadas que parecían tener a menudo. Pero teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en que se separaron, Kurt estaba completamente seguro de que Lord Smythe nunca le enviaría un regalo. Antes de que él se negara a llevar a Kurt a Londres, antes de la pelea, tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kurt podría haber imaginado que él fuera el benefactor desconocido. Pero cada palabra que le dijo esa noche aún estaba fresca en la mente de Kurt, y estaba seguro de que Lord Smythe no era de los que perdonaban u olvidaban fácilmente.

No, tenía que haber sido Sir Robert quién lo envió, Kurt decidió.

Y aún así, el regalo misterioso dejó una extraña sensación de malestar en el estómago de Kurt, y él no era capaz de pasar las páginas del libro sin sentir una extraña sensación de malestar. A él realmente no le gustaban los misterios.

**K&B**

* * *

><p>Una noche, la Sra. Seymour comentó que no había visto sonreír a Kurt en todo su tiempo en Bailey Hall tanto como lo hizo durante esas últimas semanas. Kurt levantó la vista de su sopa con cautela, pero la expresión de su cara era simplemente genuina y confiada. Después de un momento de vacilación, él respondió, "Bueno, es verano, Sra. Seymour."<p>

"Es verano, el patrón está ausente y el chico tiene algo de tiempo para sí mismo," dijo la Sra. Bertram, pasando el pan a Beth. "No es de extrañar que él esté más feliz que cuando su señoría estaba metiéndose con él."

"Sra. Bertram," la Sra. Seymour la reprendió, la sonrisa en su rostro desapareciendo en una fracción de segundo.

"Oh, por favor Sra. Seymour", dijo la cocinera. "Sabe que no quiero faltarle el respeto a su señoría, pero todos vimos cómo él injustamente trató a Kurt. Por lo que yo sé el chico nunca invadió su territorio, así que no lo culpo por ser más feliz cuando el patrón está fuera".

Kurt sentía todos los ojos en él, y se movió incómodamente en su silla. Esta era la primera vez que el asunto había sido abordado abiertamente entre los otros sirvientes, y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de todos. Sí, se sentía bien al saber que la Sra. Bertram estaba de su lado, pero su relación con Lord Smythe era demasiado complicada y tocaba demasiados secretos para ser discutidos en la cocina.

"¿Tienes algo que añadir a eso, Kurt?" la Sra. Seymour preguntó, su tono ya no era el de una mujer bondadosa, sino el de una ama de llaves estricta. Kurt se encontró con sus ojos por un momento, antes de que mirara a su sopa de nuevo y preguntara "¿Puedo tener un poco más de pan?"

Y con eso, la tensión en la sala se desvaneció lentamente. La Sra. Seymour lo miró durante un minuto antes de que ella se volviera a su comida de nuevo. La gente se relajó, Beth le entregó el pan, y Howard y Jonathan empezaron a hablar de uno de los caballos que tenía algún tipo de eczema – lo cual era un tema bastante encantador para hablar durante la cena.

"Sabes, se me ocurre otra razón por la que Kurt ha estado tan feliz últimamente", dijo Maud, y Kurt miró a la sirvienta de cocina que era demasiado ignorante para saber cuándo era el momento de dejar de lado un tema. "Sé que yo sería feliz si tuviera a un tipo guapo con el que pasar el tiempo."

Beth se rió y dijo, "Deberías traerlo más a menudo Kurt. No es justo que te lo estés guardando todo para ti mismo."

Ella miró a Maud y ambas chicas comenzaron a reír. La mirada de Kurt se intensificó. Era cierto que el otro chico lo había acompañado a casa de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando Kurt tenía problemas para llevar los paquetes por sí mismo. La Sra. Bertram, escéptica al principio, le había cogido cariño al chico en poco tiempo, y Beth y Maud estaban ambas nutriendo su enamoramiento hacia el chico de pelo oscuro. Kurt nunca le había visto ser más que superficialmente amable con cualquiera de las chicas, pero sus comentarios y risas, no obstante le molestaban. Sobre todo porque una pequeña parte de él quería participar, quería opinar y hablar con entusiasmo y reír también. Pero él no podía, y nunca podría.

"Bueno, si vosotras dos tenéis tiempo suficiente para preguntaros acerca de lo que los amigos de Kurt están haciendo, entonces eso tiene que significar que no tenéis cosas más útiles que hacer", dijo la Sra. Bertram con su tono frío, y la Sra. Seymour asintió con la cabeza, su severa mirada fija en las dos ayudantes de cocina. "A partir de mañana, vais a limpiar el horno y las ollas, a fondo, y si encuentro una sola mota de polvo vais a hacerlo todo de nuevo."

Las sonrisas de las dos jóvenes flaquearon, y se apresuraron a seguir comiendo su sopa en silencio. Kurt sintió casi pena por ellas - después de todo, estaban creciendo, y no era que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de la buena apariencia del otro chico. Muy por el contrario - él era muy consciente de ello. A él simplemente le gustaba guardarlo para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, durante los siguientes días Kurt se preguntó qué imagen ellos dos podrían dar a los demás cuando pasaban tiempo juntos. La señorita Julia nunca decía nada, solo sonreía a los dos chicos en el piano, pero Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más cauteloso, un poco más reacio a mostrar afecto físico cuando estuvieran en público - y ellos siempre estaban en público.

Él creyó notar un parpadeo triste en los ojos del otro chico cuando dejaba caer el brazo de alrededor de sus hombros, una vez que alguien entraba en la tienda, o ponía un poco más de distancia entre ellos cuando caminaban por la calle juntos. Pero entonces, podía sólo ser una expresión de los deseos por parte de Kurt, porque era mucho más probable que el otro chico no se diera cuenta del cambio en absoluto.

Uno de esos días, sucedió que él acompañó a Kurt a casa. Sucedió que se quedó tomando un vaso de limonada y charlando con la Sra. Bertram. Sucedió que Kurt le acompañó una parte del camino de vuelta, hasta el Puente Paladio en frente de la finca. Sucedió que se quedaron en el puente durante horas hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse encima de los árboles, sentados en la piedra caliente, mirando el agua del río correr alegremente sobre las rocas brillantes, hablando y riendo. Sucedió que sus manos se tocaron, vacilantes y bajo la pretensión de ser "accidental" al principio, pero cada vez más confiados y calmados cuando se dieron cuenta de que el otro buscaba el contacto en igual medida, hasta que ninguno de ellos quiso soltarlas de nuevo. Sucedió que Kurt descubrió que los ojos del otro chico tenían motas doradas en sus profundidades marrones, y que la piel bronceada era suave bajo los dedos de Kurt.

Cuando se besaron, Kurt creyó que podía probar el sol caliente del verano en los labios del otro chico.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>A veces, Kurt pensaba que este verano era una especie de hermoso sueño, un sueño del que iba a tener que despertar. Algunas mañanas, antes de abrir los ojos, creía que podía oír a Jeff respirando en la otra cama, y que a cada minuto Nick iba a llamar a la puerta, diciéndoles que se levantaran porque Sir Robert u otro de los amigos de Lord Smythe le necesitaban. Pero cuando abría los ojos, encontraba la cama de Jeff vacía bajo el sol de la mañana cálida, y él sabía que en unas pocas horas, podría estar caminando hasta el pueblo de nuevo.<p>

Él casi se alegró de que la Sra. Seymour hiciera todo lo posible para mantenerlo ocupado, ya que sin su trabajo, tendría demasiado tiempo para pensar, y demasiado tiempo para dudar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y él preferiría sólo disfrutar de estos días.

Una tarde soleada, la Sra. Seymour encontró Kurt en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de agua y tratando de ignorar a Maud y Beth haciendo risitas detrás de él.

"Kurt, ¿quieres venir conmigo?" ella le pidió. "Tengo que ir al desván."

"¿El desván?" Kurt le preguntó. Ni él ni Jeff nunca habían estado allí, ya que la puerta del desván estaba cerrada con llave y ningún sirviente tenía permitido ir hasta allí sin el permiso explícito de la Sra. Seymour o el Sr. Moore. Por supuesto, la prohibición sólo hizo que la imaginación de Kurt se desbocara, y cada vez que imaginaba cómo sería el desván, inventaba cajas llenas de cartas secretas revelando algún tipo de asunto secreto, o un cofre con joyas de la familia perdido hacía mucho tiempo, o tal vez algún otro tipo de secreto del que nadie se atrevía a hablar. Después de todo, él había aprendido que Bailey Hall guardaba un montón de secretos.

"Repasé las servilletas, y simplemente no puedo seguir utilizando las bordadas más", dijo la Sra. Seymour, atando un delantal alrededor de su cintura. "Pero tiene que haber otra serie de servilletas allá arriba, de la dote de la señora Smythe." Ella miró a Kurt con impaciencia, "Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar la caja."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, y juntos subieron las muchas escaleras hasta el piso más alto. Cuando la Sra. Seymour giró la llave en la cerradura, él sintió una pequeña oleada de emoción, de expectativa, y no pudo dejar de sentirse decepcionado cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar una gran sala que estaba llena de polvo, pero aparte de eso, se veía muy parecida a las habitaciones de la planta baja.

Estaba repleta de muebles: armarios y tocadores se alineaban en las paredes, sillas y las mesas estaban apiladas unas encima de las otras, grandes cajas y cofres de pie uno junto al otro en el suelo, y grandes retratos en elaborados marcos se apoyaban en los muebles. Y por supuesto, todo estaba oculto bajo telas blancas polvorientas.

"No he estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo," dijo la Sra. Seymour, cerrando la puerta y frunciendo el ceño ante los montones de muebles. "Realmente no puedo recordar dónde la pusimos exactamente, pero tiene que estar en uno de los cofres de allá."

Ella señaló al otro extremo de la sala antes de que empezara a acercarse, pasando por encima de una pieza tras otra, la costura de su vestido acumulando polvo mientras se movía. Con cuidado de no levantar demasiado polvo, empezaron a sacar la ropa de cada baúl y cofre, abriéndolo y cerrándolo de nuevo. No había tesoro escondido, ni joyas, ni cartas - todos los hallazgos de Kurt eran viejos libros de contabilidad, ropa y los cubiertos usados (los cuales puso lejos lo más rápido posible con un estremecimiento, ya que el recuerdo de los días pasados puliendo plata estaban todavía frescos en su mente).

Kurt acababa de pasar por encima de otra caja cuando perdió el equilibrio y se agarró a un armario cercano para estabilizarse. Desafortunadamente, él no pudo evitar chocar contra dos cuadros, y la tela, sólo vagamente cubriéndolos, se deslizó hacia abajo para revelar el rostro de una mujer.

"Ten cuidado, Kurt," la señora Seymour le reprendió, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y su mirada cayó sobre la pintura, la expresión de sus ojos se ablandó. "Casi me había olvidado de esto", dijo ella, dando un paso más cerca.

"¿Quién es...?", comenzó a preguntar Kurt, pero cuando miró la pintura más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que no había necesidad de expresar la pregunta. El parecido con su hijo casi de inmediato delató la identidad de la señora Smythe. Su cara era larga, con rasgos delicados y pómulos altos. Llevaba el pelo avellana fijado con elegancia, aunque el estilo era, por supuesto, un poco anticuado. Sus labios eran finos, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era amable, y el color claro de su vestido realzaba sus ojos verdes. La única cosa que lady Smythe no parecía poseer era la actitud de su hijo: su rostro era dulce donde el suyo era cauteloso, su sonrisa amable cuando la suya era arrogante.

"Ella vino a esta casa cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años", dijo la Sra. Seymour. "El antiguo Lord Smythe la adoraba, y no sin razón. Ella era una verdadera belleza."

"¿Fue un matrimonio por amor?" Kurt le preguntó. "En parte, creo que sí," la Sra. Seymour respondió, "Lord Smythe podría haber elegido chicas más ricas, pero la dote de Lady Constance no era pequeña. Dudo que se hubiera casado con ella si ella no hubiera aportado un título, una finca y una gran cantidad de dinero al matrimonio. Pero eso sí, a su manera, él la quería mucho".

"¿Cómo era ella?" Kurt le preguntó, mirando a la cara pálida y los grandes ojos. Sintiéndose sorprendido por cuanto Lord Smythe se parecía a su madre - desde el color de su cabello a la curva de la nariz - levantó la mano para tocar el marco de la pintura, como para asegurarse de que era real.

"Ella era un alma caritativa," la Sra. Seymour respondió, apartando un jarrón polvoriento. "Muy delicada, muy frágil. Ella nunca realmente se recuperó de una enfermedad que tuvo cuando era niña, y nunca estuvo con buen estado de salud de nuevo. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera a dar a luz a dos hijos."

Ella miró la pintura, "Pero yo nunca la oí quejarse, ni una sola vez. Ella no era como esas señoritas caprichosas de hoy en día." Ella suspiró, "Su marido, sin embargo..."

Kurt giró la cabeza para mirarla, con ganas de saber más. La Sra. Seymour dudó, antes de que concluyera, "Bueno, creo que no debemos hablar mal de los muertos."

Kurt no tenía ningún interés en criticar a aquellos que habían fallecido. Pero él tenía la sensación de que saber más acerca de ellos podía ayudarle a entender la vida.

"¿Era muy joven cuando murió?" él preguntó.

"Bueno, ella no tenía veinte años, si eso es lo que quieres decir", la Sra. Seymour dijo, "Pero Lord Sebastian tenía sólo trece años cuando su madre falleció. Supongo que fue más fácil para su hermano – el amo Frederick era mayor de edad por entonces, y él estaba con su madre cuando murió. El amo Sebastián estaba en la escuela, y cuando enviaron para que volviera a casa, fue casi demasiado tarde. Él sólo logró volver a tiempo para el funeral."

Ella suspiró, "Cuando ella murió, Lord Smythe estuvo devastado. Tuvimos que vaciar sus habitaciones, sus posesiones, cada cuadro de ella. No podía soportar lo que le recordara a ella."

Ella negó con la cabeza y tiró de otro paño de una de las cajas, "El amo Sebastian peleó para mantener la biblioteca tal y como estaba, porque era su habitación favorita. Y para mantener su piano en la sala de música. Finalmente, su padre le dejó salirse con la suya, pero él nunca puso un pie en ninguna de las salas durante todo el tiempo que vivió."

"Perder a alguien querido para uno siempre es difícil", dijo Kurt, con voz suave. "Especialmente cuando eres muy joven."

"Los chicos estuvieron devastados, sin duda," respondió el ama de llaves, "Pero lo soportaron mejor que su padre." Ella dudó, antes de añadir, "La muerte de su esposa lo dejó un poco... amargado, diría yo. Tampoco ayudó a la relación con sus hijos, y los hermanos nunca se llevaron bien de todos modos."

"¿A Lord Smythe no le gustaba su hermano?", le preguntó Kurt.

"Yo no lo diría tan drásticamente," objetó la señora Seymour. "Eran hermanos, después de todo, y ya sabes lo que dicen – la sangre es más espesa que el agua- pero eran como el fuego y el hielo, estos dos. Ellos simplemente no tenían nada en común".

Ella negó con la cabeza, y dijo con firmeza, "¡Basta de historias trágicas, Kurt! Pon el trapo de nuevo sobre el cuadro, ¿quieres?"

Kurt hizo lo que se le dijo, y cuando se dio la vuelta, él vio una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la señora Seymour. "Ah, aquí está", dijo ella, finalmente, abriendo un gran cofre para revelar montones plegados de lino de color crema. "Toma esto, ¿quieres?"

Le tomó a Kurt subir y bajar las escaleras ocho veces para que todas las servilletas bajaran al lavadero. Apenas se dio cuenta, sin embargo, porque su mente todavía estaba ocupada con lo que acaba de descubrir acerca de la familia Smythe.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>La Sra. Bertram una vez señaló que ese estaba siendo un verano inusual. Por supuesto, ella estaba hablando sobre el tiempo cuando hizo la observación sólo para señalar que había sido un verano inusualmente cálido, con pequeños periodos de lluvia y mucho sol. Sin embargo, Kurt estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su evaluación - para él, el verano se sentía extraordinario.<p>

Algo que sin duda tenía que ver con el hecho de que él nunca había tenido tanto tiempo para sí mismo. La Sra. Seymour hacía todo lo posible para mantener a los sirvientes ocupados, pero no había tanta plata para pulir o cosas para limpiar o para ordenar, y a medida que pasaron las semanas, Kurt fue teniendo más y más tiempo para sí mismo. Una gran parte de ese tiempo lo dedicaba a escribir cartas - sus tres amigos en Londres eran constantes enviándole cartas cada dos o tres días, y Kurt respondía con anécdotas de la cocina, historias sobre los habitantes del pueblo o comentarios sobre los libros que había estado leyendo.

La carta preferida de Kurt había sido hasta ahora una inusualmente larga de Jeff, que envió a finales de julio. Kurt se sintió intrigado al ver que la carta contenía una descripción detallada de la visita de Jeff y Nick al Zoo de Londres, para echar un vistazo al último recién llegado: el hipopótamo Obaysch.

"Nunca he visto nada como esto antes", escribió Jeff. "Es extraño pensar que viajó todos esos kilómetros desde Egipto, sólo para ser observado por los ingleses, pero no parece importarle mucho. De hecho, no hizo caso a ninguno de los visitantes para nada - . Y había miles de ellos, Kurt. Nick y yo tuvimos que esperar dos horas antes de poder siquiera echar un vistazo a Obaysch, y Jane seguía diciendo que ella no veía la necesidad de esperar, por lo que no vino. Pero fue fascinante verlo -. Y parece un buen tipo, sólo bostezó y movió sus oídos en todas las direcciones, pero por otro lado, era un día caluroso, y yo realmente tampoco tenía ganas de moverme".

Kurt se aseguró de tomar el pelo a Jeff en su respuesta acerca de su comprensión sobre la naturaleza del hipopótamo, pero realmente le encantaba escuchar todas esas historias de la gran ciudad. Cuando a principios del verano, todavía se sentía triste por no estar allí con los otros tres, ahora se sentía contento y, de hecho, aliviado de haberse quedado. Porque si él se hubiera ido, nunca habría conocido a la persona que ahora parecía ocupar su mente cada segundo del día.

Kurt había dejado de visitar la tienda con tanta frecuencia, sobre todo porque no quería que la gente empezara a sospechar. Sin embargo, no había dejado de visitar a la señorita Julia, y normalmente, había otra figura ya sentada en el taburete del piano cuando entraba en la sala de estar de la institutriz. El dependiente incluso había aprendido un poco de francés mientras escuchaba las conversaciones entre Kurt y la señorita Julia, o al menos eso afirmaba. Cuando salían de casa de la señorita Julia, el otro chico insistía en acompañar a Kurt a casa cada vez. Esto por lo general terminaba con ellos quedándose en el puente o debajo de algunos de los viejos robles hasta que se hacía de noche, y ambos tenían que apresurarse a sus casas.

Algunos días, cuando a la señora Seymour no se le ocurría nada para mantenerlo ocupado, o cuando él había visitado a la señorita Julia justo el día anterior, salía de casa con un libro o la última carta de Nick para leer, y se pasaba el día a la sombra del puente Paladio, o debajo de los árboles en el jardín. A veces, cuando era tarde y la tienda del señor Brown había cerrado, y Kurt seguía tumbado en la hierba y escuchaba el viento en las hojas y el agua del río, oía suaves pasos acercándose, y cuando sentía que alguien se sentaba a su lado, tocando su mejilla y inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios, sonreía feliz.

Los dolores en las piernas comenzaron a ceder, aunque su cuerpo no dejaba de cambiar. A veces, Kurt entraba en la habitación de invitados que había pertenecido a Lady Isabella mientras ella se quedó en Bailey Hall, para mirarse en el espejo grande sobre el tocador. Se dio cuenta de que, poco a poco, sus mejillas, antes todavía un poco regordetas, se habían reducido. Su cara estaba empezando a parecer más larga, sus pómulos más definidos, sus rasgos más regulares, y quizás había que culpar al ejercicio que hizo en sus muchos paseos a la aldea, pero la suave piel de sus brazos y piernas se había sustituido poco a poco por músculos.

Kurt cambió su peinado también, llevándolo más corto para realzar la frente y los ojos. A la Sra. Bertram no le gustó el cambio y se lamentaba de que parecía "mucho más adorable" con el antiguo peinado. Pero por primera vez, Kurt empezó a sentir que no tenía que esconderse detrás de su flequillo por más tiempo, y le gustaba celebrar ese sentimiento.

Y al igual que los cambios en el cuerpo, su confianza, poco a poco, mejoró. Esto fue en parte debido al cambio que podía ver por sí mismo, pero aún más a causa de lo que veía en los ojos de su amante cuando estaban juntos. Había algo acerca de la forma en que el otro chico tocaba su cuerpo, miraba el movimiento de sus músculos y arrastraba su mirada por el rostro de Kurt que lo hacía sentir cada vez menos consciente de su aspecto. "Eres hermoso", le oía decir una y otra vez, susurrándole al oído o con los labios apretados contra su piel. Y poco a poco, Kurt empezó a creerlo.

Se le ocurrió una noche, cuando él apenas estaba deslizándose fuera de su camisa, que durante estas últimas semanas, él no había pensado en irse ni un solo segundo.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Ahora que él no estaba sólo enamorado, sino poco a poco aprendiendo que sus sentimientos estaban siendo correspondidos, Kurt, más que nunca deseaba tener a alguien con quien hablar. Empezó a echar de menos a sus padres de nuevo. Él dudaba de que hubiera podido hablar con ninguno de ellos acerca de lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero recordaba la presencia tranquila de su madre, nunca interrogando, nunca juzgando, sólo observando y compresiva, y la protesta silenciosa de su padre contra la ignorancia y los chismes durante el escándalo del arresto del sobrino de la señora Wilbourne.<p>

Más que nunca, sin embargo, él deseó que Nick estuviera aquí. Nick le escucharía, sólo escucharía, sin juzgar. Trataría de ayudarlo, darle algunos consejos en su manera tranquila y seca. Kurt pensaba que sería más fácil si pudiera expresar lo que le estaba pasando, y muchas veces la punta de la pluma se desplazó sobre el papel, anhelando garabatear lo que Kurt realmente quería escribir, pero una y otra vez vaciló demasiado tiempo, antes de que se sentara para escribir sobre el tiempo o sus clases con la señorita Julia.

Echaba de menos a Jeff también - su naturaleza alegre y su optimismo sin esfuerzo era algo que a Kurt no le importaría tener a su alrededor.

A veces, se sorprendía a sí mismo deseando la compañía de Lord Smythe. Él había comenzado a sentir una extraña sensación de afinidad, e involuntariamente, empezó a cuestionar algunos de sus antiguos juicios. Ahora que él experimentaba lo que se sentía al estar solo con algo que no podías cambiar, que no querías cambiar, pero que tampoco podías hablar con nadie, él se preguntó si Lord Smythe no tenía derecho a estar un poco amargado a veces. Pero cada vez que sus pensamientos llegaban a ese punto, él sacudía la cabeza y murmuraba, "No". Porque incluso si se le permitía estar amargado, nada le daba derecho a tratar a las personas como él trató a Kurt. E incluso si se sentía más comprensivo respecto a su patrón, perdonarlo o justificar sus acciones por el momento no era parte de su sentimiento.

Sin embargo, el anhelo de consejo, de orientación, de comprensión nunca disminuyó. Estar enamorado era excitante, era emocionante, y le dejaba sin aliento y sonriendo vertiginosamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero era a la vez aterrador, y lo que era aún más aterrador, era que por primera vez, el cuerpo de Kurt expresaba sus deseos físicos.

Ya sintiéndose en guerra con su propio cuerpo, debido a la aceleración del crecimiento, el deseo, mientras que, naturalmente, no era desconocido para Kurt, nunca había tomado forma en esta intensidad. Cada beso, compartido en el santuario bajo los pilares seguros del puente Paladio, lo dejaba deseando más. Y sueños de sus labios contra piel ligeramente bronceada le dejaban despertando con una sensación pegajosa y extrañamente culpable por las mañanas.

Finalmente, Kurt buscó orientación en el único lugar que nunca le había decepcionado y le había ayudando a través de tiempos difíciles - la biblioteca. Pasar tiempo ahí no era nada inusual en él, y Kurt se alegró por el hecho de que nadie iba a sospechar que estuviera buscando algo más que una buena novela.

El primer libro que encontró era también el único del que Kurt había oído hablar antes, y él lo eligió, principalmente debido a su reputación: _Fanny Hill_, o _Memorias de una cortesana_. Kurt sabía que la publicación había sido prohibida, pero como era de esperar, Lord Smythe no se preocupaba por detalles técnicos como las prohibiciones. Y honestamente - ¿Sobre qué un Lord como él tenía que preocuparse? No era probable que alguien alguna vez buscara publicaciones indecentes en su biblioteca. Bueno, nadie más que Kurt.

No se atrevió a llevar la novela a su habitación, por lo que se quedó en la biblioteca, escondido en uno de los grandes sillones mientras giraba una página tras otra. Pero muy poco después de que había empezado a leerlo, ya se sentía extrañamente irritado por el contenido de la historia. De acuerdo, tal vez un libro escrito sobre las aventuras sexuales de una mujer, no era lo adecuado para que le ayudara en primer lugar, pero el mayor problema de Kurt no era la diferencia entre los sexos, era que odiaba absolutamente a la protagonista. Terriblemente pasiva, sorprendentemente insensible y nunca reflexionando sobre las consecuencias de sus actos, Fanny Hill era un personaje hacia el que Kurt no sentía la más mínima empatía.

Él giró página tras página, explorando el texto para ver cómo terminaba el libro. Cuando llegó a las páginas finales, cuando Fanny Hill está casada con el hombre de sus sueños, tiene un montón de niños, y socializa en los más altos círculos de la sociedad, Kurt tuvo que resistir la tentación de lanzar el libro a la chimenea vacía.

La idea de que una mujer pudiera acostarse con cualquiera y aún así conseguir un final feliz, mientras que un hombre era condenado sólo por mirar a otro hombre, se sentía tristemente injusto. Además, él estaba bastante seguro de que esto no era lo que cualquier mujer haría, pero sí lo que un autor masculino fantasearía durante sus horas de soledad. Sintiéndose irritado y ni un poco más instruido que antes, Kurt puso la novela de nuevo en su estante, y luego comenzó realmente a buscar otras publicaciones que tocaran el tema de la intimidad sexual. Después de todo, esta era la biblioteca de Lord Smythe - debía haber algo más que se adaptara a su interés común por aquí.

Lo primero que encontró fueron cuatro pequeños volúmenes encuadernados en rústica, hacinados entre dos grandes enciclopedias al final de un estante, titulado _The Romance of Lust (El romance de lujuria)_. Curioso, Kurt tomó el primer volumen de la estantería, y dejó que sus ojos se deleitaran en el prometedor título antes de abrir la primera página y empezar a leer.

Tres minutos más tarde, cerró el libro de golpe, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza. Esto ahora era un nuevo nivel de detalle gráfico, para nada parecido a las descripciones indefinidas de _Fanny Hill_, el cuál solo había llegado a símbolos coloridos y metáforas sobre las partes íntimas de un hombre.

Este libro era francamente pornográfico, y Kurt se encontró bastante horrorizado y disgustado por las descripciones. ¿Por qué la gente querría _hacer _eso?, se preguntó, mientras exploraba por las páginas. Él se sintió francamente enfermo cuando leyó sobre el protagonista teniendo relaciones con familiares cercanos, e incluso cuando se describía el sexo entre hombres, que no pudo evitar centrarse en los aspectos técnicos de las descripciones. Lo intentó con el segundo y el tercer volumen, pero cada vez era más horrible y poco realista, y después de apiñarlos de nuevo en el estante, Kurt prácticamente huyó de la biblioteca, y prometió no volver a tratar de leer algo como esto nunca más.

Era una semana más tarde, cuando Kurt volvió a la biblioteca, y esta vez, sólo para buscar una nueva novela para leer. Él acababa de sacar _La Feria de las vanidades_ y _El castillo de Otranto_, cuando se dio cuenta de que otro libro se ocultaba detrás de estos en la parte posterior del estante. Curioso por saber lo que alguien había querido ocultar, quitó volumen tras volumen hasta que pudo alcanzar el libro. Él esperaba que no fuera algo privado, como un diario o cartas, porque querido señor, si pertenecían a Lord Smythe, no estaba listo para esto. Abriendo la portada en blanco, él leyó _Teleny_ o _El reverso de la medalla_. Con el ceño fruncido por el título desconocido, empezó a explorar a través de las páginas. Parecía que era la historia de un hombre recordando su vida, una extraña mezcla de diálogo y descripciones de fiestas y decoraciones, pero de repente, las palabras "por lo que nunca podría amar a una mujer" atraparon su mirada. Sentado en uno de los sillones, volvió hasta el principio, y comenzó a leer.

Una hora más tarde, aún se encontraba en el mismo sillón, y no había sido capaz de apartar los ojos de las páginas del libro por un solo segundo. El narrador contaba la historia de cómo una vez conoció a un joven, Teleny, cómo se enamoraron y comenzaron una relación. Las escenas de amor entre los dos eran detalladas, y sin embargo, no se sentían nada similares a las que Kurt había intentado leer antes. Cuando las demás se sentían sucias e incómodas, y poco realistas, éstas se sentían genuinas y honestas, y para algo más que la búsqueda de la pasión y la satisfacción.

También trataba el hecho aparentemente común de_ no_ encontrar satisfacción en la intimidad física, o de intentar cosas que se sentían realmente desagradables o incluso dolorosas para los inexpertos, y por mucho que la idea le asustaba, también se sentía como un alivio. Los otros libros hacían que pareciera que todos y cada uno de los personajes eran unos campeones naturales en cosas que todavía le asustaban e intimidaban. Pero esta historia hacía que pareciera natural, de una manera que Kurt no había considerado o creído antes.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en la biblioteca, pero leyó el libro entero hasta las últimas páginas, donde Teleny, el amante del protagonista, se apuñalaba a sí mismo, y moría en los brazos de su amado. Cuando giró la última página, se dio cuenta de que sus dedos habían empezado a temblar. Se sintió profundamente conmovido por lo que acababa de leer, y al mismo tiempo, él era muy consciente de que la posesión de un libro así, si alguna vez era descubierto, iba a traer un gran escándalo a su propietario.

La posesión de novelas pornográficas era una cosa. Era ilegal, sin duda, ¿pero esto? ¿Una novela que contaba una trágica historia de amor entre dos jóvenes, y no los condenaba por ello, sino que en su lugar celebraba su intimidad? Esta era una historia completamente diferente.

Sin pensarlo, Kurt metió el libro entre otros dos volúmenes inocentes de poesía, y llevó toda la pila a su habitación, con cuidado de no toparse con alguien en la escalera. Cuando llegó a su habitación, en silencio cerró la puerta antes de moverse rápidamente hacia el alféizar de la ventana. Él acababa recientemente de descubrir que una de las tablas se había aflojado, y que había un pequeño espacio debajo de ella - sólo el espacio suficiente para encajar el pequeño volumen ahí. Sólo cuando la tabla estuvo de vuelta en su lugar, y él hubo puesto algunos libros pesados encima de la misma, Kurt se sentó en su cama, tomando una respiración profunda.

¿Qué estaba Lord Smythe pensando, dejando el libro tan mal escondido? Kurt no tenía ninguna duda de que su patrón era el dueño del libro, porque Kurt había limpiado los estantes en febrero, y él sabía que el libro no estaba allí cuando lo hizo. Él se sintió furioso, y extrañamente preocupado. Lord Smythe sabía que los siervos tomaban prestados libros de la biblioteca, y sí, aunque Kurt era el que visitaba la sala más a menudo, no era el único.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Maud hubiera descubierto el libro? ¿O Jeff? ¿O Harriet? ¿O Jonathan? O - lo peor de todo - ¿la Sra. Seymour?

Kurt deseó tener a su patrón frente a él, porque él sentía muchas ganas de gritarle al otro hombre por su estupidez. Él estaba aún más enojado porque al ocultar el libro en su habitación, se había convertido en su responsabilidad. Él sabía lo improbable que era que alguien lo encontrara, pero aún así - él preferiría no tener que cargar con los secretos de Lord Smythe. Una vez más.

Y sin embargo...

Cuando la casa se hubo quedado en silencio por la noche, Kurt sacó el libro de su escondite, leyendo y releyendo sus escenas favoritas. Por primera vez, sintió una extraña emoción ante la idea de intimidad, porque si era sólo un poco como este libro lo describía, entonces valía la pena.

Tan peligrosa como la posesión de este libro podría ser, la educación que le proporcionó le ayudó a ganar confianza en su relación. Porque ahora no se sentía tan inseguro ya cuando los besos se ponían un poco más calientes, y los dedos empezaban a buscar la piel bajo el dobladillo de las camisas sueltas. Y aunque las cosas entre él y el otro chico nunca llegaban a ser tan intensas como llegaban a serlo en estas historias, se sentía bien estar preparado, saber lo que podía seguir una vez que estuvieran listos para cruzar la línea.

Sin embargo, el libro siguió estando bajo el alféizar de la ventana, incluso cuando las primeras hojas comenzaron a cambiar de color.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Kurt no quería que el verano terminase. Él nunca se había sentido más feliz que cuando se acostaba en el campo cercano al parque de Bailey Hall, escuchando una voz profunda tarareando una canción o leyendo con él, mientras que el sol calentaba la piel y hacía que se sintiera somnoliento. Si pudiera, se quedaría allí para siempre. Por desgracia, no podía. A medida que los días se hacían más cortos y las noches más frías, Kurt tenía la sensación inminente de que este hermoso tiempo pronto llegaría a su fin.<p>

El primer signo de cambio fue la partida de la señorita Julia. Gracias a las investigaciones cuidadosas de Lady Johnson, ella fue capaz de asegurar a la antigua institutriz de sus hijas una posición con una familia aristocrática en Irlanda. Kurt se sintió desolado al ver que se iba, pero él sabía que era lo mejor. Con la esperanza de que su nueva familia la respetara y la tratara bien, sonrió a pesar de su tristeza cuando ella visitó Bailey Hall por última vez, para despedirse de su madre y de los otros sirvientes.

Todo el mundo fingió estar terriblemente ocupado en la cocina para dar a la Sra. Seymour el tiempo y la privacidad suficiente para decir adiós a su hija. La Sra. Bertram dio a Kurt un discurso sobre cómo remover el pudín, y golpeó su brazo con una cuchara de madera cuando ella lo atrapó mirando sobre su hombro a la madre y la hija, encerradas en un fuerte abrazo.

Al final, la señorita Julia vació su última taza de té, agradeció a la Sra. Bertram calurosamente por todas las veces que se sintió bienvenida en su cocina, y finalmente se volvió hacia Kurt. Ella tomó su mano entre las suyas, estrechándola firmemente.

"Adiós, Kurt," dijo ella, sonriendo a su manera, reservada. "Fuiste uno de los estudiantes más brillantes a los que he tenido el placer de enseñar."

Agarró su maleta, "tengo algo para ti." Ella buscó por un momento, antes de sacar un librito delgado y se lo dio a Kurt. Es una colección de partituras, de canciones francesas.

"Pensé que te gustaría algo para recordar estas últimas semanas", dijo ella.

Por un momento, Kurt se quedó mirando el libro en sus manos. De repente, él estuvo seguro de que la señorita Julia sabía exactamente la conexión entre los dos chicos que se sentaban en su piano, y de una manera extraña, este libro se sentía como una aprobación, como una garantía de que a ella no le importaba su relación, y nunca le había importado. Cuando levantó la vista, con una pregunta en los labios que no podía expresar delante de todos los demás, ella añadió, "Me escribirás, ¿verdad? Me gustaría saber cómo estás de vez en cuando."

Kurt asintió, sus dedos cerrándose firmemente alrededor de la libreta. "Lo haré," dijo, "Gracias, señorita Julia."

Él la acompañó a la puerta, y se encontró junto a la Sra. Seymour en las puertas, diciendo adiós a su hija hasta que ella hubo desaparecido detrás de los árboles. El ama de llaves suspiró, y cuando Kurt la miró, vio un brillo extraño en los ojos de la mujer por lo general tan serena.

"Supongo que todo buen tiempo acaba finalmente", dijo ella, y Kurt no pudo evitar que un extraño escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Porque ella tenía razón. Todas las cosas buenas debían llegar a su fin.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Cuando a los pocos días Stephen no sólo le entregó unas cartas por la mañana, sino también una nota, la sorpresa de Kurt sólo duró un momento. La escritura a mano familiar decía "Nos vemos en el puente esta tarde". No estaba firmada, pero sólo había una persona en el pueblo que le enviaría una nota como esta. Y, sin embargo, era la primera vez que había necesitado algún tipo de correspondencia para programar sus encuentros.<p>

Por extraño que pareciera, Kurt no se sintió nervioso o emocionado. Tampoco se detuvo a pensar en ello durante todo el día, pero cuando se sentó en la fría piedra del puente, sintiendo el sol de la tarde cada vez más débil a cada minuto que pasaba, y esperando que la cabeza familiar de rizos oscuros apareciera al final del puente, se sintió tranquilo. Él era consciente de que también se sentía un poco demasiado indiferente, un poco _demasiado_ tranquilo al respecto, pero no luchó contra la insensibilidad. Le ayudaría con lo que estaba por venir.

Él sabía lo que el otro chico le diría cuando llegara. No se sorprendió cuando el dependiente mantuvo una distancia, sin saludarlo con un beso o un abrazo, a pesar de que estaban completamente solos. La pierna del Sr. Brown había sanado, dijo él, y durante los últimos días había sido capaz de estar detrás del mostrador de nuevo, bromeando con sus clientes. No podía moverse tan rápido como lo hacía antes, sin embargo, especialmente cuando tenía que subir la escalera para llegar a los estantes superiores, pero se las arreglaba muy bien. La escuela empezaba en dos semanas, y el hermano del Sr. Brown había escrito a su hijo para pedirle que volviera. Se iba mañana, tomando el primer carruaje, porque tenía un largo camino por recorrer. Kurt asintió y sonrió, porque él había estado esperando esto desde hacía algún tiempo.

Fue sólo cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos del otro chico que algo dentro de su pecho se contrajo, y no de una manera agradable. Él abrazó a su amante, y por un largo momento ellos sólo se quedaron así, tratando de aferrarse a un momento que ambos ya sentían que se escapaba. Ninguno de ellos sugirió que siguieran en contacto, y Kurt estuvo agradecido por ello. Él no quería promesas, no quería esperar. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir - por ahora, lo único que quería era procesar la idea de perder algo que había llegado a ser tan querido para él.

Finalmente, el otro chico se aclaró la garganta y salió de los brazos de Kurt. Él debía irse ya, dijo, se estaba haciendo tarde y su tío se preguntaría por donde estaba deambulando. Kurt asintió, incapaz de responder nada. Su amante vaciló por un breve momento antes de que una vez más se acercara, presionando sus labios contra los de Kurt. Fue un beso suave, más dulce y al mismo tiempo más intenso que cualquiera de los besos que habían compartido antes, pero Kurt apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de que el contacto desapareciera de nuevo.

Él miró hacia arriba para ver al otro chico sonriéndole durante un momento, antes de que se diera la vuelta y empezara a correr por el camino a la aldea, lentamente al principio, luego más y más rápido. No se volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

Kurt no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció en el puente, mirando por dónde se había ido el otro chico mucho después de que hubiera desaparecido. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y mucho, mucho más tarde, cuando el sol había comenzado a ponerse detrás de los árboles del parque, el entumecimiento comenzó a desvanecerse, y comenzó a sentir el dolor.

Finalmente, tenía que despertar de este sueño.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Tener el corazón roto era tan poco familiar como lo fue estar enamorado, pero Kurt descubrió que no era brillante tratando con ninguna de las dos cosas. Mientras que el estar enamorado lo enfrentó con toda una nueva gama de emociones, con la emoción y la excitación para los que no se sentía preparado; durante esos días en septiembre, el mundo parecía aburrido, y extrañamente incoloro ahora que él estaba, una vez más, solo.<p>

Trató de no dejar que los demás sirvientes vieran lo mucho que la partida del sobrino del señor Brown le había afectado. Cuando lloraba, lo hacía en el santuario de su habitación; cuando necesitaba estar solo, visitaba la biblioteca o el jardín, porque no se atrevía a visitar el pueblo, el parque o el puente de nuevo.

Por supuesto, los otros sirvientes notaron que algo pasaba, y la Sra. Bertram empezó a preocuparse bastante por la absoluta falta de apetito de Kurt. Se las arregló para rehacerse, al menos lo suficiente como para comer un poco, y permanecer en su compañía cuando tenía que hacerlo. "Él tiene la moral baja," oyó por casualidad a la señora Bertram decir a la Sra. Seymour. "Por supuesto, con otros dos de sus amigos marchándose... y él estaba tan encariñado con su hija." "Él se encariña con demasiada facilidad, y un poco demasiado intensamente," la Sra. Seymour respondió. "Eso le causará muchas dificultades en su vida, créeme." Lo peor, Kurt pensó cuando pasó de puntillas para alejarse a llorar un poco más, es que de una manera extraña, ellas tenían razón.

A medida que pasaron los días, Kurt se dio cuenta de que era más fácil lidiar con el dolor. Este no desapareció por completo, pero sentía más ganas de buscar la compañía de los otros sirvientes de nuevo, y no de esconderse en la biblioteca todo el día. También ayudó que Howard y Jonathan, aparentemente, habían hecho una apuesta sobre quién tendría éxito animando a Kurt, y hasta Kurt no podía dejar de sonreír o reírse de las historias divertidas que los dos le contaban. A veces los visitaba en los establos, a pesar de que mantenía su distancia de los caballos - en su experiencia, era francamente absurdo confiar en ellos.

Una mañana de septiembre, Kurt despertó poco antes del amanecer. Se vistió en silencio, agarró un abrigo contra el aire de la mañana, el cual se estaba haciendo más frío, y salió de la casa. En la tenue penumbra caminó a través de los campos brumosos hasta el puente Paladio. Se deslizó sobre la piedra fría, tiró del abrigo más cerca alrededor de sus hombros, y apoyó la cabeza contra la superficie rugosa de la columna detrás de él.

Mientras observaba salir el sol lentamente por encima de los viejos árboles del jardín, pensó en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses.

Había crecido, se dio cuenta, y no sólo físicamente. A pesar de que su imagen reflejada en el espejo se había convertido en mucho más agradable a la vista, no era lo que más había cambiado a lo largo de este verano. _Kurt_ se sentía, aunque sólo fuera en cuanto al respeto, mucho más cómodo siendo él mismo de lo que lo hacía en primavera, o incluso en invierno. Se había dado cuenta de que él era talentoso: sus numerosas clases con la señorita Julia habían confirmado que sus conocimientos de francés y de piano eran notables. Por primera vez, había empezado a gustarle su apariencia, y aunque él nunca sería tan fácilmente guapo como lo eran gente como Lord Smythe o Jeff, se sentía cómodo ahora comprendiendo que él era digno de ser contemplado. Y - aunque la idea todavía le dolía un poco - él había aprendido que había gente que podía amarlo por lo que era, y que pensaban en él como alguien "hermoso". Y esto, quizás, era la lección más importante que había aprendido de este verano.

Sin embargo, la vida se había vuelto un poco demasiado tranquila, y Kurt se encontró a sí mismo anhelando el regreso de Nick, Jeff y Jane. Y tan perturbador como era, también se encontró anhelando el regreso de Lord Smythe - incluso si su presencia no haría que su vida fuera más agradable, sin duda haría que fuera más interesante. Y pensar eso podía ser una distracción de los pensamientos oscuros que a veces todavía lo perseguían.

Tal vez era hora de seguir adelante, Kurt pensó cuando saltó de su asiento de piedra. Él todavía no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero confiaba en que con el tiempo, lo averiguaría. Sólo había una cosa de la que él estaba seguro - que seguir adelante empezaba con un abundante desayuno y convenciendo a la señora Bertram de que hiciera un poco de pudín para la cena.

"Ah, ahí estás Kurt." La Sra. Bertram dijo cuando entró en la cocina. "Stephen estuvo aquí, hay otra carta para ti." Ella le entregó el sobre, y Kurt frunció el ceño confuso cuando reconoció la letra de Nick, porque él acababa de recibir una carta de Nick hacía dos días. Normalmente, debería ser el turno de Jane para escribirle.

Pero cuando él desenvolvió el pequeño trozo de papel que tenía muy poco de texto en él, sonrió más genuinamente de lo que lo había hecho en las últimas semanas cuando leyó las palabras: "Regresamos".


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

**Septiembre 1850**

* * *

><p>Kurt oyó primero el traqueteo de las ruedas del carruaje y el crujido de los cascos pisando la grava blanca en el callejón, cuando él estaba en la sala de música, ayudando a la señora Seymour a volver a apilar las partituras en los estantes del armario.<p>

Cuando sus oídos captaron los primeros sonidos, dejó que la pila de papel cayera de nuevo sobre el piano y se precipitó a la ventana que daba al callejón. Apartó la pesada cortina para mirar hacia abajo en el camino, en el que dos carruajes estaban acercándose a Bailey Hall. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a la señora Seymour con una expresión suplicante en su rostro, y el ama de llaves suspiró, sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano con desdén, antes de cerrar la puerta del armario, a sabiendas de que no iban a conseguir hacer ningún trabajo en las próximas horas. Kurt salió corriendo de la habitación y saltó tres escalones a la vez mientras bajaba volando por las escaleras, y casi golpeó sobre Maud, que apenas fue capaz de apartar la pila de toallas que estaba llevando cuando Kurt pasó a toda velocidad al lado de ella.

Corriendo por los pasillos, se las arregló para llegar al patio, justo a tiempo para ver los carruajes parando en frente de los establos. Corrió hacia ellos, y llegó precisamente en el mismo momento en que Jane sin contemplaciones saltaba del carruaje, justo en sus brazos. Ella se rio alegremente, y se aferró a su sombrero cuando Kurt le dio vueltas un par de veces antes de bajarla.

"Estamos de vuelta", exclamó, radiante ante el chico frente a ella, y a Kurt no le importó su obviedad en absoluto, porque sí - ¡_finalmente_ habían vuelto!

Antes de que Jane tuviera otra oportunidad de decir algo, Kurt sintió un par de brazos fuertes alrededor de él, tirando de él en un abrazo literalmente impresionante y casi levantándole los pies del suelo.

"Te _echamos de menos_, pequeño", dijo Jeff, su aliento haciendo cosquillas en la concha de la oreja de Kurt, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo vertiginosamente en el tejido de la chaqueta de Jeff.

"Déjale respirar, ¿quieres?" una voz seca vino de detrás de Jeff. "No soporté horas de vosotros dos cantando" Vamos a estar en casa pronto, vamos a estar en casa pronto", sólo para quedarme aquí de pie y ser testigo de cómo estrangulas a Kurt."

Suavemente, Kurt empujó los brazos de Jeff, y de mala gana, el chico rubio le soltó para que Kurt fuera capaz de dar un paso hacia él. Nick tenía los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, pero la sonrisa en los labios traicionó su tono indiferente y su postura de desaprobación. Londres no le había cambiado mucho, Kurt pensó: su cabello estaba un poco más largo, y su piel un poco más bronceada, pero la expresión amable en sus ojos era la misma que Kurt recordaba.

"Yo también te extrañé, Nick", dijo, asombrado al descubrir que ya no tenía que mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Nick, porque ahora eran casi de la misma altura. Los ojos de Nick viajaron por el cuerpo de Kurt, su lenta subida de cejas indicaron que él se daba cuenta de un cambio también.

"Has crecido", dijo. Kurt asintió, y no pudo esperar más, cruzó la última distancia entre ellos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del otro muchacho, enterrando la cara en su hombro. Nick se rio, con los brazos por reflejo alzándose alrededor de los hombros de Kurt. "Pero veo que no has cambiado", dijo, y Kurt se aferró a él por un momento más antes de dejarle ir.

Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que ahora todo el servicio de Bailey Hall se había reunido en el patio: la Sra. Bertram estaba riendo y pellizcando las mejillas de Harriet, el Sr. Moore estaba estrechando las manos de la Sra. Seymour con más entusiasmo de lo que Kurt hubiera creído que era capaz de mostrar y otros sirvientes ya habían empezado a descargar el carruaje. Pero ellos cuatro estaban todavía demasiado atrapados en su reunión para preocuparse por ayudar con el equipaje.

"Pero de verdad, mírate, Kurt," Jane exclamó, pasando la mano por su brazo, como si ella no pudiera soportar la idea de perder el contacto físico con el chico del que habían sido separados durante cinco largos meses, "Te has puesto tan guapo".

"Y _alto_", dijo Jeff, quien todavía se elevaba sobre todos ellos algunos centímetros. "En serio, ¿qué has estado comiendo?"

Kurt se rio, y mientras que él de alguna manera esperaba que su reacción fuera algo así, en este momento, ya no importaba, porque estaba demasiado ocupado siendo feliz como para todavía tener espacio para sentirse halagado. "Me encanta tu sombrero", dijo, sonriendo ante el pequeño sombrero gris muy de moda sobre el cabello negro de Jane.

"Te adoro", dijo Jane, sus ojos vagando sobre el cuerpo de Kurt, el tono de su voz todavía incrédula.

"Cuando terminéis de hablar maravillas el uno del otro, sólo decidlo," murmuró Nick. Jeff empujó contra su hombro a la ligera, "Oh, vamos, Nick, no seas aguafiestas, dile a Kurt lo guapo que se ve."

"No me importa cómo Kurt se..." Nick empezó a decir arrastrando las palabras, pero gritó de dolor cuando Jane le otorgó una hábil, si no muy dura, patada en la espinilla. "_Está bien_, te ves muy guapo, Kurt," gruñó mientras se frotaba la pierna, y Kurt se rio de nuevo y tiró de su lacayo favorito una vez más en un fuerte abrazo.

La bienvenida siguió así durante algún rato, en el que la que la Sra. Bertram abrazó a Jeff y a Nick y les dijo lo feliz que estaba de que finalmente hubiera gente suficiente para cocinar una comida_ real_, y el señor Moore parpadeó mirando a Kurt durante al menos dos segundos antes de que fue capaz de recomponerse y saludar al lacayo más joven en su tono grave habitual (y solo por esta reacción, Kurt pensó, valieron la pena todos los dolores de crecimiento). La conversación fluyó sin esfuerzo durante unos minutos, antes de que el señor Moore les recordara amablemente que había maletas para deshacer y cosas que hacer, y los acompañó para ayudar a descargar el carruaje.

Para el momento en que la Sra. Bertram sirvió la cena, las mejillas de Kurt habían empezado a hacerle daño de sonreír tanto. Jane parecía que no podía dejar de tocarle o maravillarse de lo mucho que había crecido, Jeff había adoptado la mala costumbre de alborotar el cabello de Kurt, y se dio cuenta de que Nick, aun sin ser tan hablador como los otros dos, no se apartaba de su lado ni por un segundo.

Pero cuando se sentaron a tomar la comida inusualmente sustancial que la Sra. Bertram estaba sirviendo para la ocasión de su regreso, Kurt no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación de desarraigo cuando observaba a los otros tres. Había algo acerca de la forma en la que se hablaban entre ellos, con una facilidad que sólo venía de pasar mucho tiempo en compañía de los otros y compartiendo las mismas experiencias, que hizo que Kurt se sintiera excluido, y por un momento una tristeza peculiar amenazó con abrumarlo. Pero entonces él sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que estaba siendo infantil. Por supuesto que estaban acostumbrados a la compañía de los otros, y estaba seguro de que en cuestión de días, ellos una vez más lo tratarían con la misma familiaridad sin esfuerzo con la que se trataban entre ellos.

Era tarde, cuando los sirvientes se retiraron a sus habitaciones. El Sr. Moore hizo una excepción y no abrió el camino para que se fueran a la cama temprano, como él solía hacer - por una vez, se quedó en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de vino de Oporto con la Sra. Bertram y discutiendo el trabajo al que debían enfrentarse durante los próximos días con la señora Seymour. Era más de medianoche cuando Nick, Jeff y Kurt dijeron buenas noches a Jane y se retiraron a sus habitaciones, pero estaban lejos de estar cansados o inclinados a ir a dormir todavía.

"Contádmelo _todo_", Kurt exigió, sacando una almohada y metiéndola detrás de su espalda para suavizar su asiento contra la pared. "No podemos contártelo _todo_," Jeff respondió, moviéndose hasta el final de su pequeña cama para hacer espacio para las piernas de Nick, "Todo tomaría demasiado tiempo, y todo sería demasiado aburrido."

"Y ya te lo contamos todo en nuestras cartas", dijo Nick y se sentó al lado de Kurt. La cama crujió amenazadoramente, y por un breve momento Kurt temió que se derrumbará bajo el peso de los tres lacayos. Su posición estaba lejos de ser cómoda: los dedos de Kurt se presionaban contra las rodillas de Jeff, el hombro de Kurt se inclinaba contra el pecho de Nick, y las piernas de Nick amenazaban con salirse de la cama a cada minuto. Sin embargo, había algo tan reconfortante, tan acogedor sobre esta cercanía incómoda que ninguno de los dos se sintió inclinado a ponerse de pie y moverse hacia la cama de Kurt.

"Pero yo quiero oír hablar de Londres, no sólo_ leer_ sobre ello," Kurt se quejó.

"Bueno, hay algunas cosas que ocurrieron recientemente, y no tuvimos tiempo de escribirte sobre ellas", dijo Nick y Jeff añadió, "Por ejemplo, cómo Lord Smythe consiguió que le echaran de la ópera."

"Eso no es exactamente lo que..." Nick comenzó, echando una mirada cautelosa al chico a su lado, pero Kurt estaba demasiado curioso para dejar de preguntar: "¿A Lord Smythe le echaron de la ópera?"

"No sabemos qué pasó exactamente," Jeff le dijo, sin hacer caso de la mirada de desaprobación de Nick, "Fue la semana pasada, justo después de que anunció que volveríamos a casa pronto. Salió esa misma noche, pero apenas una hora después de que él se fuera, el carruaje le trajo a él y a Sir Robert a casa. Sir Robert se veía realmente enfadado".

"Por supuesto que se veía enfadado," dijo Nick y su tono de desaprobación le dijo a Kurt que si Sir Robert expresó su molestia a Lord Smythe esa noche, era de suponer que no fue el único. "No sé lo que hizo para que le echaran, pero su señoría es un hombre adulto, él debería saber cómo comportarse en público."

"Vamos, Nick, él se comportó durante todos estos meses, por lo general," dijo Jeff. "Quiero decir que realmente, después de ver cómo era con sus amigos aquí, me esperaba algo más. Y si lo comparas con lord Huntington..."

"¿Lord Huntington?" Kurt le preguntó.

"Bueno, no se comportó en absoluto", dijo Jeff y frunció el ceño, "Si ellos me hubieran pagado un penique cada vez que tuvimos que escoltarlo de regreso a casa, completamente borracho..."

"Pero eso fue sólo durante las primeras semanas", dijo Nick, y Kurt pensó que era raro escuchar a Nick _defender_ a Lord Huntington. "Tal vez sólo tuvo un mal momento."

"No le vimos tanto como pensé que lo haríamos sin embargo", reflexionó Jeff, "Así que en general fue soportable."

Kurt necesitó un momento para procesar esa información. Sonaba como si la relación entre Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington se hubiera enfriado aún más durante su estancia en Londres, lo cual, si Lord Smythe era la razón de esto, explicaría que Lord Huntington tuviera lo que Nick denominó como "un mal momento". Kurt se sintió extrañamente complacido por ese pedazo de información, hasta que un nuevo pensamiento entró en su mente, y preguntó, "Entonces, ¿Lord Smythe hizo _nuevos_ amigos que va a traer a Bailey Hall?"

Él se dio cuenta de la rápida mirada que Nick le estaba dando, pero Jeff, sin sospechar como de costumbre, respondió, "En realidad no. Él mayormente se quedaba con Sir Robert, y no salió tan a menudo." Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, "Quiero decir, que fue un poco extraño, ahora que lo pienso. Durante las primeras semanas no parecía disfrutar Londres para nada, y estaba de un humor terrible. Luego hubo un mes más o menos, en el que él salía casi todas las noches, y dormía durante la mayor parte del día. Y luego estas últimas semanas se encerró en la casa de nuevo, y cuando salía, siempre llevaba a Sir Robert con él."

"No creo que Kurt quiera saber todo esto con tanto detalle", dijo Nick, y Kurt casi quería oponerse a eso, porque _oh sí_, él quería saberlo. Pero podía ver que Nick estaba incómodo, y no había necesidad de hacer las cosas difíciles en su primera noche juntos. Así que simplemente le preguntó, "¿Y cuando vuelven a Bailey Hall?"

"La próxima semana," Nick le respondió, "Sir Robert le acompañará, así como los Huntington y la hermana de Lady Isabella, Lady Claudine."

"¿Pensé que habíais dicho que Lord Smythe apenas pasó tiempo con lord Huntington en Londres?" Kurt les preguntó, sintiéndose confundido. Nick se encogió de hombros, "No lo hizo, pero no perdió exactamente el contacto tampoco. Supongo que los Huntington se quedarán sólo unos días hasta que continúen su viaje a Longleat. Y Sir Robert se irá también, supongo -Él no ha pasado mucho tiempo en su casa este año, y creo que va a querer comprobar cómo están las cosas antes del invierno."

Kurt asintió. Eso tenía sentido, pero la idea de ver a Lord Smythe de nuevo pronto era incómoda. Él todavía no había tomado una decisión sobre cuál era su posición en el conflicto que podía haber sido pospuesto debido a las vacaciones en Londres, pero nunca se había resuelto. Él sabía que no quería irse, no cuando Nick y Jeff y Jane acababan de regresar. Y - a la luz de las recientes revelaciones sobre sus preferencias sexuales - había comenzado a pensar en Lord Smythe de forma diferente, aunque no de manera más favorable. Pero en realidad no podía anticipar cómo reaccionaría al ver a su patrón de nuevo - y mucho menos, cómo su patrón iba a reaccionar.

Sin embargo, él no quería pensar en ello. No ahora, no cuando él estaba feliz y relajado y tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer. Por lo tanto, él simplemente apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y preguntó "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ese hipopótamo del que te enamoraste, Jeff?"

Kurt no supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron despiertos, pero debía ser temprano en la mañana cuando él por fin se quedó dormido, con su mejilla descansando sobre el pecho de Nick, y sus pies en el regazo de Jeff. Y a pesar de que no había sido él quién estuvo lejos de Bailey Hall, sin embargo, sintió que era él quién había vuelto a casa.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días fueron ajetreados. Jane, Jeff y Nick no tuvieron mucho tiempo para instalarse, porque la Sra. Seymour y el señor Moore los pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente. La ropa blanca fue retirada de los muebles, las habitaciones fueron limpiadas, los suelos fueron fregados y Kurt estaba empezando a sentir que a estas alturas, él estaba tan acostumbrado al ritmo de la preparación de la casa después de una ausencia de los caballeros que apenas tenía que escuchar las instrucciones del señor Moore ya.<p>

Tenían una semana antes de que los patrones llegaran, que era un corto plazo, pero nada que no hubieran conseguido sacar adelante antes. Y mientras ellos estaban preparando la casa, Kurt se dio cuenta de cuánto trabajo realmente lograron hacer durante el verano - los armarios estaban organizados, la ropa lavada y planchada, y la casa estaba relativamente limpia.

Lo que fue nuevo, sin embargo, es que, por primera vez, Kurt se salvó de formar una fila frente a la finca. Durante la mañana del día de la llegada prevista, una pequeña crisis tuvo lugar en la cocina. Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin canela y nuez moscada, la Sra. Bertram le gritó a Kurt y le ordenó bajar corriendo hasta el pueblo para conseguir los suministros, ya que sin ellos no podía empezar a trabajar en la cena. Kurt llegó al pueblo en un tiempo récord, y el Sr. Brown se rio ante chico sin aliento frente a él, quién le entregó el pedido mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

"¿Así que van a volver ya?" -preguntó, plegando el papel en bolsas pequeñas para las especias. "Debéis estar bastante ocupados en la finca."

"Nosotros _siempre _estamos ocupados," Kurt respondió, entregándole el dinero para sus compras, "Estoy positivamente seguro de que el señor Moore cree que en cuanto no estemos ocupados, la finca se derrumbará y nos enterrará a nosotros y a nuestros culos perezosos."

La risa del señor Brown le siguió a la calle. Kurt se apresuró a regresar a la finca, y cuando entró al patio, vio el gran carruaje, así como a Howard y Jonathan, desenganchando los caballos y llevándolos a los establos.

"Ya están aquí", la Sra. Bertram gritó cuando Kurt entró en la cocina, y le arrebató los paquetes de sus brazos. "Ya están aquí, y yo ni siquiera he comenzado la masa. Maud, ten cuidado con la sopa, _oh Beth_, no te atrevas a..."

Kurt se alejó lentamente de la cocina, porque él sabía que no debía molestar a la señora Bertram cuando tenía prisa.

"Kurt, gracias a Dios que estás de vuelta," la voz de la señora Seymour vino de la izquierda, y cuando se dio la vuelta, vio al ama de llaves corriendo hacia él. "Jeff y Nick están atendiendo a Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington, pero Sir Robert dijo que esperaría hasta que estuvieras de vuelta."

Su mirada severa viajó sobre él, y ella retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente y le enderezó el cuello, "Sube de inmediato, ¿quieres? Sir Robert va a querer cambiarse de la ropa de viaje, y no quiero que tenga que esperar más tiempo."

Kurt hizo lo que se le dijo y se apresuró a subir la escalera y recorrer el pasillo en el segundo piso hasta la habitación de invitados que había llegado a ver como la habitación de Sir Robert. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que Sir Robert estaba sentado en su sillón, un libro sobre sus rodillas y una sonrisa en su cara cuando miró hacia arriba y vio a Kurt cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Kurt," saludó al lacayo. Su rostro estaba pálido, Kurt observó, y parecía un poco cansado. Pero, por supuesto, eso podría ser debido a las largas horas pasadas en el carruaje. Después de todo, viajar de Londres a Bailey Hall estaba a bastante distancia. "¿Cómo estás, mi niño?"

Kurt se sintió sobresaltado por un momento, porque la última vez que alguien se refirió a él como "mi niño", estaba hablando con su padre.

"Estoy bien, señor, gracias", respondió. Sir Robert marcó con cuidado la página y dejó a un lado el libro. Kurt estaba listo para tomar su chaqueta una vez que el otro hombre estaba poniéndose de pie delante de él, pero en vez de empezar a salir de su traje de viaje, él miró a Kurt de una manera que ya casi se sentía familiar. Era la misma forma en la que Jane, Jeff o el señor Moore le miraron al verle de nuevo por primera vez.

"Has estado creciendo a lo largo de estos últimos meses," Sir Robert observó y sonrió, "Casi no puedo creer que seas el mismo chico que conocí allá por el otoño. El verano te ha sentado bien."

"Lo ha hecho, sí," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Qué hay de su verano, Señor?"

"Oh, estuvo bien", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y quitándose su chaqueta, "Londres es terriblemente sofocante en julio, y, a veces te hace sentir cómo que no puedes respirar en las calles. Siempre pensé que tendría mucho más sentido pasar el invierno en la ciudad, y el verano en el campo donde se está más fresco". Suspiró, "Pero supongo que no puedo pedirle a la sociedad londinense que cambie sus costumbres a causa de mi incomodidad."

"Supongo que no", dijo Kurt, doblando la chaqueta sobre el brazo, "¿Cómo fue la temporada?"

"Un poco más tranquila que la del año pasado", Sir Robert respondió, saliendo de sus pantalones, "tuve la sensación de que no hubo tantos bailes. O tal vez simplemente no fuimos invitados a la mayoría de ellos."

Tomó una de las camisas limpias que Kurt le estaba entregando mientras que Kurt le preguntó, "Pero usted visitó el teatro, ¿no?"

"Oh, sí, muy a menudo," Sir Robert respondió. "Estaban llenos como siempre. Pero también tuve la suerte de pasar algunas tardes agradables y noches en la única compañía de una copa de vino y una buena novela." Cuando Kurt empezó a abotonar la camisa, añadió, "Es la vida de prisas en la ciudad la que te hace apreciar la tranquilidad de la campiña. Tal vez por eso vamos –para recordarnos a nosotros mismos eso"

Kurt no escuchó sus últimas palabras con tanta atención como antes, porque Sir Robert mencionado la lectura de novelas trajo a la memoria algo que Kurt había logrado hacer retroceder a un rincón de su mente. Él había puesto las _Baladas líricas_ en la parte inferior de la pila de novelas que descansaban sobre el alféizar de la ventana, en la que la copia del _Teleny_ (que había leído muchas veces en el transcurso del verano) estaba todavía escondida a salvo. Pero ahora, él contempló preguntar a Sir Robert sobre el presente anónimo. En todas estas semanas, no pudo realmente llegar a una decisión sobre quién debía haberle enviado el volumen de poesía, pero estaba seguro de que tenía que haber algún tipo de conexión con Sir Robert o con Lord Smythe. Y a diferencia de su patrón, Sir Robert era alguien en quien realmente confiaba lo suficiente como para hacer esa pregunta.

"¿Señor?" Kurt comenzó tentativamente.

"¿Sí, Kurt?" Sir Robert respondió, mientras que Kurt alisó la camisa y empezó a meterla en los pantalones.

"Este verano recibí un paquete en mi cumpleaños. No decía de quién era, pero era una copia de Wordsworth..."

"_Las baladas líricas_", Sir Robert concluyó. "Sí, lo sé. Yo fui quien te lo envió."

"¿Usted, señor?" Kurt le preguntó, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esto. Una parte de él se sentía satisfecho de que sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, pero había otra parte muy pequeña que casi odiaba reconocer, y esa parte se sentía decepcionada. Pensando lógicamente, no podía haber sido cualquier otra persona de Sir Robert. Pero a lo largo de estas semanas Kurt también había inventado otra historia en su mente, una historia en la que Lord Smythe se dio cuenta de lo equivocado e hiriente que se había comportado, y en la que él había enviado a Kurt el libro como una disculpa silenciosa. Por supuesto, Kurt nunca había sido lo bastante delirante para creer realmente en esa historia, pero aún así - había existido.

"Oh, bueno, yo fui el que lo compró y te lo envió," Sir Robert respondió, levantando sus brazos para dejar que Kurt sujetara los gemelos. "Aunque técnicamente, supongo que es también de Sebastian."

Un botón se escurrió entre los dedos de Kurt mientras levantaba la vista al otro hombre. _"¿Señor?"_ -preguntó de nuevo, sintiéndose profundamente molesto.

Sir Robert suspiró y dejó caer los brazos, comenzando a fijar los gemelos por sí mismo: "Bueno, esas primeras semanas en Londres no fueron agradables, te lo puedo decir. Sebastian estaba de un humor terrible, y aunque no he podido averiguar por qué, lo conozco lo suficiente como para ser capaz de decir cuando se siente culpable por algo".

Él miró brevemente a Kurt antes de que empezara a apretar los botones en la otra manga, "Una tarde, lo convencí para salir. Fuimos a varias tiendas, y, finalmente, lo arrastré a su librería favorita, con la esperanza de que le animaría. Y realmente lo hizo, durante un par de minutos. Hasta que vio las ediciones de las obras de Wordsworth sobre el mostrador".

Sir Robert suspiró, "Él escogió las _Baladas líricas_ y hojeó las páginas, todo el rato con el ceño fruncido en el libro como si lo hubiera ofendido mortalmente. Cuando le pregunté qué le pasaba, él las miró durante un segundo antes de que dijera, 'Kurt ama a los románticos. ¿Lo sabías?' Entonces, de repente dejó el libro como si se hubiera quemado y salió de la tienda de inmediato".

Finalmente, Sir Robert miró hacia arriba, y su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt cuando dijo, "Él estuvo de un humor especialmente agrio durante toda la noche, y durante el resto de la semana también. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué, pero al día siguiente volví y compré la copia. Supongo que sentí que deberías tenerla."

La garganta de Kurt parecía inusualmente seca, y se la aclaró antes de que preguntara, "¿Y cómo sabía que era mi cumpleaños?"

"No lo sabía, en realidad," Sir Robert respondió, "Tenía planeado dártelo una vez que regresáramos a Bailey Hall, pero luego escuché a Jane y a Jeff hablando de sus regalos de cumpleaños. Les pregunté acerca de la fecha, y pensé que podía enviártelo como otro regalo. No incluí un nombre porque pensé que podría hacer que te sintieras incómodo".

Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo se habría sentido en ese entonces, pero estaba casi seguro de que se sentía incómodo _ahora_. Él no sabía qué contestar a esto. En realidad, él ni siquiera sabía qué _pensar _sobre esto. La idea de que su pelea tuvo algo así como un impacto duradero en el estado de ánimo de Lord Smythe parecía difícil de creer, la noción de que se sentía culpable o arrepentido de ello francamente ridícula.

Y, sin embargo, esto era exactamente lo que el relato de Sir Robert estaba dando a entender, ¿no es así?

"Señor", comenzó Kurt, no estando seguro de cómo continuar la frase por sí mismo, pero Sir Robert simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

"Mira, Kurt, no quiero una explicación de tu parte. Comprendí que algo sucedió la noche antes de salir para Londres entre tú y Sebastian. Él se negó a responder a ninguna de mis preguntas al respecto, de hecho, me dijo en su lugar directamente que me ocupara de mis asuntos. Y tú sabes probablemente mejor que yo que no hay manera de sacarle la información a Nicholas si él no está dispuesto a compartirla". Él sonrió, y la expresión de su rostro era seria, aunque no fría, "Pero yo no soy ciego, y conozco a Sebastián desde hace muchos años. Si hay algo que odia, más que cualquier otra cosa, es estar equivocado sobre algo o alguien. O haber tomado la decisión equivocada."

Kurt entendió lo que Sir Robert estaba tratando de decir, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué el otro hombre estaba tratando de pedir disculpas en nombre de Lord Smythe.

"Creo que sé lo que quiere decir, Señor," dijo Kurt, formando lentamente cada palabra, "pero creo que me gustaría escuchar algo similar del mismo Lord Smythe."

"Me temo que eso es bastante improbable," Sir Robert le respondió, "No estoy diciendo que tú no te lo merezcas. Pero hay una cosa que odie más que admitir que se ha equivocado, y eso es disculparse."

"¿Por qué está de mi lado, Señor?" Kurt le preguntó, por último expresando no sólo lo que le había estado molestando sobre esto, sino también acerca de las conversaciones previas con Sir Robert. "¿Por qué le importa lo que pienso de mi patrón? ¿O si él o yo estamos en buenos términos o no?"

Sir Robert le miró por un largo momento, antes de responder, "Porque me gustas, Kurt. Y porque Sebastian necesita más gente en su vida que no le deje salirse con la suya en todo, gente que no tenga miedo a hacerle frente de vez en cuando. Según entendí eso hiciste esa noche. "

"A usted le importa mucho Lord Smythe, ¿no es cierto, Sir Robert?" Kurt le preguntó, decidiendo aprovechar la oportunidad, mientras estaban teniendo una conversación honesta y tratando de entender la amistad entre Sir Robert y Lord Smythe.

"Sí, me importa" Sir Robert suspiró, "Pero, por desgracia, no soy muy bueno enfrentándome a él. O siendo un amigo útil. No soy bueno viéndole infeliz." Negó con la cabeza, "Es por eso que estoy tan agradecido por Nicholas. Él sabe cómo hacer frente a Sebastian mucho mejor que yo."

Un momento de silencio se instaló entre ellos, antes de que Kurt hablara de nuevo. "Creo que Lord Smythe valora mucho su opinión," dijo, "Y creo que no ha de subestimar lo importante que es usted para él."

Sir Robert sonrió, "Gracias, Kurt." Su mano se apoyó sobre la parte superior del hombro de Kurt, y él miró al lacayo durante un buen rato antes de que se pusiera derecho, y su mirada descendiera a las maletas que estaban sobre la cama.

"Bueno, supongo que debería dejarte ahora para que deshagas las maletas", dijo, su tono no tan personal como lo era antes. Él alcanzó la chaqueta que Kurt había dejado sobre la cama, y se la puso. "¿Te veré en la cena?"

"Por supuesto, señor", respondió Kurt, pensando en lo raro que fue echar un vistazo al interior de la mente de Sir Robert, desde que el otro hombre solía ser tan callado y reservado, y no era fácil de leer. Cuando Sir Robert abrió la puerta, él dijo, "¿Señor?"

Cuando el otro hombre miró por encima del hombro, añadió, "Gracias. Por el libro, quiero decir. Realmente me encanta Wordsworth."

Sir Robert sonrió y asintió antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Ignorando el hecho de que no debería estar haciendo esto, Kurt se hundió en la cama y tomó una respiración profunda, moviendo la cabeza ante la conversación que acababa de tener. Apenas podía creer que Sir Robert fuera el que, por alguna razón, no se sintiera _digno_ de su amistad con Lord Smythe - a juzgar por todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, en realidad debería ser al revés. Pero, de nuevo, lo que había descubierto acerca de la conducta de Lord Smythe en Londres le dejó una vez más perplejo en cuanto a qué tipo de persona era en realidad para la que trabajaba.

Suspirando, Kurt se volvió hacia las maletas. Era a la vez lo mejor y lo peor de su trabajo, reflexionó cuando sacó la primera pila de ropa interior de la maleta, que le dejaba tiempo para pensar. Y él tenía mucho en qué pensar.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Kurt sabía que ver a Lord Smythe de nuevo era inevitable. Sin embargo, hubiera preferido tener un poco más de tiempo para meditar sobre lo que Sir Robert le había dicho. Mucho más tiempo, si dependiera enteramente de él, pero él sabía que tenía que estar presente en la cena, en la que, sin duda, se encontraría con su patrón. Lamentablemente, sin embargo, a él ni siquiera se le concedió la tarde. Cuando había terminado de desempacar el equipaje de Sir Robert, Kurt salió de la habitación, pero tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dio la vuelta, chocó con un cuerpo sólido.<p>

Una mano surgió hasta sus hombros para sostenerlo, y una voz oh-tan-familiar, una voz que Kurt no había logrado expulsar con éxito de sus pensamientos durante el verano, dijo, "Cuidado aquí, no queremos... oh."

Kurt miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con las profundidades verdosas de los ojos de Lord Smythe y la mano cayó de su hombro, "¿Kurt?"

Él no estaba seguro de quién se apartó primero, pero de repente, había un brazo de distancia entre ellos, y ambos hombres estaban mirando al otro con mucho detenimiento. El cabello de Lord Smythe estaba más corto, Kurt observó. Él estaba, como siempre, impecablemente vestido, y Kurt estaba muy seguro de que no había visto el chaleco verde oliva y las botas de montar de color gris antes.

Lord Smythe asimismo examinó a Kurt, y cuanto más tiempo sus ojos viajaban sobre los rasgos de Kurt, la garganta, los hombros y subiendo a su cara otra vez, más alta su ceja izquierda se movía, y la expresión de su cara cambió a algo que, si Kurt fuera vanidoso, describiría como una aprobación.

"Su señoría", dijo, y levantó la barbilla sólo lo más mínimo.

"Kurt," Lord Smythe repitió, y parpadeó dos veces antes de que él se riera torpemente, "¿Eres realmente tú? Dios mío, ¿con qué te ha estado alimentando la Sra. Bertram?"

'No con leche', Kurt quería replicar, pero él se conformó con "Crecí un poco durante el verano."

"Puedo ver eso," Lord Smythe dijo, con un tono aún un poco estupefacto, "Casi no te reconocí. ¿He estado fuera tanto tiempo?"

"Casi cinco meses", Kurt respondió, y quiso morderse la lengua inmediatamente. Porque eso sonaba como si hubiera echado de menos la presencia de Lord Smythe, de alguna manera, cuando sólo contó las semanas hasta que Jane, Jeff y Nick estuvieran de regreso a Bailey Hall.

"Cierto," Lord Smythe dijo lentamente, con una expresión indescifrable cuidadosamente reemplazando la sorpresa en su rostro, "Ha sido un largo tiempo."

Un silencio incómodo se instaló una vez más entre ellos. Por último, Lord Smythe le preguntó, "¿Cómo estuvo tu verano, Kurt?"

"Bien," Kurt asintió. Era raro que pudiera responder a la misma pregunta con mucha más facilidad cuando Sir Robert le preguntó, mientras que ahora tenía la extraña sensación de que tenía que demostrar algo con su respuesta. "Tranquilo, en su mayoría. Pero tuve un montón de tiempo para leer, y algunas oportunidades para tomar lecciones, su señoría".

"Bien," Lord Smythe dijo, "Eso es bueno."

Hubo otra pausa, y Kurt buscaba desesperadamente una excusa para irse, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a una, Lord Smythe habló una vez más, "¿Kurt?"

"¿Sí, su señoría?"

Por primera vez en todos estos meses desde que Kurt le había conocido, Lord Smythe en realidad parecía inseguro. Él miró a Kurt, al suelo, y de vuelta a Kurt antes de decir, "Pensé que habíamos acordado que me podías llamar 'Señor'."

Kurt necesitó un momento para entender lo que estaba diciendo Lord Smythe. Recordó las palabras anteriores de sir Robert, y se figuró que esto era mucho como la disculpa que podía esperar. Y en abril habría sido suficiente para él, tal vez. Pero ya no era abril y habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Y ahora, esto no era suficiente.

"Pensé que le dije que no había decidido sobre eso todavía", dijo. Lord Smythe levantó la ceja con escepticismo, "¿Quieres decir que todavía no lo has hecho? Tuviste algo de tiempo para pensar en ello, ¿no?"

"Lo tuve," dijo Kurt, sus ojos nunca dejando los de Lord Smythe, "Pero como dije, usted no hace que sea fácil decidirse. De una forma u otra."

Lord Smythe sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad. Parecía amarga, y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho antes de decir, "Nick me dijo que pensaste en irte,"

"Lo pensé," Kurt admitió.

"¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?"

Kurt se dio cuenta de que él honestamente no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, sobre todo porque no se sentía como una decisión en absoluto. Debido a que durante las semanas que pasó acostado en la hierba tibia, con los dedos entrelazados con los de otro chico, naturalmente, no pensó en irse un solo segundo. Y después, estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con tener el corazón roto, y luego muy contento con el regreso de Jane, Jeff y Nick para considerar el irse.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía decir nada de esto a Lord Smythe.

"Echaría de menos a Nick y a Jeff", dijo, porque eso era cierto. "A Jane también."

"Por supuesto," Lord Smythe asintió. Él miró al suelo de nuevo, y de repente, Kurt se dio cuenta de que él no estaba buscando una disculpa. Él sabía que Lord Smythe era una persona muy complicada, que cometía errores y actuaba irracionalmente la mayor parte del tiempo. Y él había tenido tiempo suficiente durante el verano para ver estas acciones irracionales, con una inclinación a entenderlos. Y sabía que Sir Robert tenía razón - no escucharía nunca las palabras "siento por cómo te traté" viniendo de los labios de Lord Smythe. Y por extraño que pareciera, ni siquiera estaba seguro que necesitara escucharlas.

Lo que buscaba era la confirmación, la promesa de que lo que ocurrió en abril no volvería a suceder. Que él no se sentiría decepcionado una vez más. Pero Lord Smythe no le estaba prometiendo nada. Él no le estaba diciendo que fuera a tratar de manera diferente a Kurt, o asegurándole que no se comportaría como un imbécil gigante de nuevo. Y Kurt se dio cuenta de que tenía que tomar una decisión por sí mismo.

No había garantía de que no se sentiría decepcionado una vez más, que su patrón no volvería a caer de nuevo en su comportamiento del otoño pasado. Era un riesgo para Kurt, y Kurt solo, tenía que tomarlo.

Pero viendo a Lord Smythe en frente de él, retorciéndose y buscando las palabras, claramente sintiéndose tan incómoda como Kurt lo estaba, le hizo darse cuenta de que el otro hombre lo estaba intentando. No pidiendo disculpas, no haciendo promesas. Pero por extraño que pareciera, los sentimientos de Kurt parecían ser lo suficientemente importantes como para que le impidieran pretender ser indiferente, actuar como si hubiera olvidado todo lo que pasó entre ellos. De alguna manera, a él le importaba lo suficiente Kurt como para recoger los hilos de su relación en el punto en el que los dejaron después de su pelea en abril.

Y eso, tal vez más que cualquier otra cosa, fue la razón por la que Kurt dijo, "Y no me importa un desafío."

Ante esto, Lord Smythe miró hacia arriba para mirarlo a los ojos, y poco a poco, una sonrisa que era mucho más auténtica que la de antes, apareció en su rostro. Kurt estaba casi seguro que él comentaría sobre la última frase de Kurt, pero en cambio su patrón simplemente observó, "Me alegro de que te hayas quedado. Creo que esto estaría demasiado tranquilo sin ti."

"Estoy seguro de que _usted_ se las arreglaría sin mí", dijo Kurt, y recordando algo, agregó, "Entre otras cosas, he oído se las arregló para hacer que le echaran de la ópera recientemente."

Lord Smythe necesitó un momento para ponerse al día con su tren de pensamiento, pero luego, dijo sonriendo, "Oh, yo no lo llamaría una ópera. Una farsa, tal vez."

Kurt no se molestó en ocultar su propia sonrisa, "Nick no me contó lo que hizo para conseguir que le expulsaran"

"Me reí," Lord Smythe admitió sin remordimientos. "En voz alta. Y durante mucho tiempo. Básicamente comencé en el momento en que el telón subió y no pude parar hasta que me pidieron que me fuera."

"Eso suena bastante irrespetuoso", comentó Kurt, pero Lord Smythe simplemente se encogió de hombros, "Yo no elegí reírme. Fue más como la única manera de sufrir a través de esa representación." Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Kurt, "¿Has estado alguna vez en la ópera?"

"Todavía no," Kurt respondió, "Aunque daría mi mano izquierda por ir un día."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que no quieren más que seis peniques," Lord Smythe sonrió. "Puedes ir cuando..."

Hizo una pausa, y por un momento, el ambiente entre ellos se volvió torpe de nuevo. Pero sólo durante un segundo, porque Lord Smythe enderezó sus hombros y dijo "Deberías ir el año que viene."

"Lo haré," dijo Kurt, con cuidado de no considerar las palabras de Lord Smythe como una promesa. "Aunque me encantaría ver una ópera en uno de los grandes teatros un día." Suspiró, "Pero supongo que tengo que contentarme con los pequeños teatros."

"No son malos," Lord Smythe respondió. "Por lo general, son, con mucho, más divertidos."

Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Kurt al oír esto, se encogió de hombros, "Sólo porque tengo acceso a los grandes teatros no significa que vaya allí exclusivamente todo el tiempo."

"Me aseguraré de pedirle sus recomendaciones el año que viene entonces," Kurt respondió.

"O tal vez la hermana de Lady Isabella nos hará el honor de interpretar una canción o dos, mientras que ella esté aquí," Lord Smythe añadió, "Ella se imagina que tiene bastante talento musical."

"Oh," Kurt dijo, "¿Es buena?"

La expresión de Lord Smythe era tan genuinamente horrorizada que Kurt tuvo que reír. "Lo encuentras gracioso ahora," Lord Smythe dijo, "Eso va a cambiar una vez que tengas que escucharla, te lo prometo."

"Ya veremos eso", Kurt respondió, "Pero gracias por la advertencia, supongo."

Lord Smythe abrió la boca para responder algo, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo sobresaltó. Al final del pasillo, Jeff simplemente acababa de salir de la habitación de Lord Huntington, una chaqueta sobre el brazo y una expresión un poco molesta en su rostro.

"Nos vemos más tarde", dijo Lord Smythe, y con una última mirada a Kurt se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo. Kurt miró detrás de él hasta que oyó los pasos de Jeff detrás de él.

"Oye Kurt," el rubio lo saludó, "Te lo juro, nadie tarda tanto tiempo como Lord Huntington en decidir qué chaqueta quiere llevar. Quiero decir, él ya está casado - ¿a quién está tratando de impresionar?" Negó con la cabeza, y Kurt se alegró de que él no esperara que respondiera a la pregunta - porque podría hacerlo. "¿Has terminado en la habitación de Sir Robert?"

"Lo he hecho", Kurt dijo, "Vamos a cambiarnos para la noche."

"Supongo," Jeff suspira. "Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad."

Kurt asintió, pero mientras seguía a Jeff por la escalera, no podía dejar de pensar que "normal" no era una palabra que alguna vez podría haber utilizado para describir su vida en Bailey Hall.

O una que fuera a ser capaz de utilizar en el futuro.


	15. Chapter 14

**N.T. **Hola a todos. Siento el retraso con la traducción de este capítulo, pero antes quise acabar mi fic. Prometo no tardar tanto con la traducción del siguiente :)

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV<strong>

Es increíble lo rápido que la gente puede adaptarse a los cambios, lo fácil que es acostumbrarse a algo, especialmente si uno lo ha experimentado antes. Tal vez era porque la vida de un lacayo consistía principalmente en patrones, rutinas y horarios fijos. O tal vez era porque después de cinco meses, la paz y la tranquilidad podían llegar a ser demasiado pacíficas, y demasiado tranquilas. Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, cuando se vestía para la noche, Kurt se sintió contento de que la vida en Bailey Hall finalmente llegara a ser más agitada.

A pesar de que en un principio temía el momento en que iba a ver a Lord Smythe de nuevo, ahora realmente se sentía agradecido de haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su patrón a primera hora de la tarde. Ciertamente, si alguien le preguntaba al respecto, él no sabría cómo describir a un extraño en qué etapa se encontraba su difícil relación con Lord Smythe. Pero se sentía como si hubieran llegado a una especie de tregua, y eso era algo con lo que Kurt podía vivir por el momento.

Servir la cena esa noche también dio a Kurt la oportunidad de conocer a la hermana mayor de Lady Isabella, Lady Claudine. Su primera impresión de ella fue que era mucho más tranquila que su hermana- aunque eso podría culparse al hecho de que incluso la persona más elocuente palidecería en comparación a Lady Isabella, quien pasó la primera media hora de la comida diciendo a todo el que podía o no desear saber cómo de _inmensamente_ disfrutó la temporada, cómo de t_erriblemente_ echaba de menos Londres ya y cómo de _horriblemente _aburrido el invierno iba a ser.

Lady Claudine era tan bonita como su hermana, Kurt observó: ella tenía el mismo pelo castaño, la misma figura menuda, y la misma forma de batir sus pestañas a su compañero de conversación. Sin embargo, había algo extrañamente falso sobre ella que confundía a Kurt. Su vestido era demasiado sobrecargado para la ocasión - todo el encaje y el bordado se verían maravillosos en un gran salón de baile, pero parecía fuera de lugar en el pequeño comedor de Bailey Hall. Sus rizos oscuros estaban cuidadosamente trenzados y puestos para arriba en un peinado complicado, al igual que su hermana, pero Lady Claudine por alguna razón consideró necesario adornarlo además con plumas y perlas - que una vez más no encajaban en el campo. Y tal vez era sólo el gusto personal de Kurt, pero él pensó que ella se vería mucho más bonita con menos lápiz labial en sus labios y colorete en los pómulos.

Pronto, sin embargo, Kurt notó que la aparente tranquilidad de Lady Claudine no podía culparse al hecho de que ella no estuviera diciendo nada – se debía a que ella se centraba exclusivamente en cautivar la atención de su compañero de mesa. Él no podía decir si Lord Smythe en realidad se dio cuenta de la atención que se le daba, pero incluso si lo hacía, su patrón parecía estar mucho más interesado en su comida que en las observaciones de su vecina.

Kurt casi sintió lástima cuando la vio sentada en el borde de la silla, haciendo un gran despliegue para escuchar con atención a todas y cada una de las escasas palabras de Lord Smythe y riendo un poquito demasiado fuerte en cada comentario irónico que salía de sus labios. Era dolorosamente obvio, si no lo era para ella, al menos lo era para él, que su encanto fracasaba sobre Lord Smythe.

Su compasión por ella disminuyó un poco cuando ella y Lady Isabella empezaron a hablar de sus conocidos en Londres, o, para ser más precisos, empezaron a chismorrear con saña sobre las debutantes que conocieron durante algunos bailes. Kurt no estaba muy seguro de lo que estas chicas habían hecho para merecer tanta aversión de las dos mujeres, aparte de ser jóvenes y sin experiencia en las reuniones sociales, pero lo que fuera que hicieran mal, les dio a las hermanas algo de qué hablar durante el resto de la cena. Él hizo todo lo posible para evitar sonreír cuando Lady Claudine empezó a hablar de sus actuaciones, y por el rabillo del ojo vio una expresión cuidadosamente en blanco estableciéndose sobre los rasgos de Lord Smythe mientras asentía con la cabeza y vaciaba su vaso de vino.

Kurt no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que llegara la oportunidad de ser testigo de cómo de genial era verdaderamente el talento de lady Claudine. Después de la cena, cuando los caballeros y las damas se habían retirado a la sala, y Jeff y Kurt estaban ocupados llenando y rellenado las copas y distribuyendo los dulces, Lady Isabella se sentó al piano, exigió la atención de todos, y comenzó a acompañar la actuación de su hermana. Lady Claudine realmente tenía talento, Kurt pensó, y, sin duda, fue bendecida con un instructor y muchas lecciones para entrenar su voz. Pero ella estaba tratando demasiado de empujar su voz a través de sus límites, para dar a su actuación un toque operístico. Si ella se hubiera contentado con cantar sólo unas o dos canciones más ligeras, su recital podría haber sido agradable, pero con su voz abordando sin piedad notas cada vez más altas, ésta llegó a ser tensa y distorsionada.

Lord Huntington (quien al parecer fue bendecido con ningún oído para la música) fue el único que aplaudió con entusiasmo una vez que su mujer se levantó del piano e hizo una reverencia junto a su hermana. Kurt evitó cuidadosamente encontrarse con la mirada de Lord Smythe, que parecía que acababa de morder una rodaja de limón, pero se esforzaba mucho para sonreír en torno a la expresión amarga de su cara.

Afortunadamente, las hermanas estaban cansadas después del viaje, y no fueron las únicas. Cuando el reloj marcó las once, Sir Robert se levantó e hizo sus excusas habituales, y esta vez, ni Lord Smythe ni Lord Huntington objetaron nada a su salida anticipada, por el contrario - estuvieron de acuerdo en retirarse a sus habitaciones también.

Mientras que los caballeros decían buenas noches los unos a los otros, Kurt se acercó a la chimenea para recoger la copa de vino medio vacía que Lord Huntington había dejado en la repisa de la chimenea. De repente, una mano apareció delante de él, depositando un segundo vaso en la bandeja que Kurt estaba llevando. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró pecho a pecho con Lord Smythe, cuya sonrisa sería petulante si no fuera por el toque agotado alrededor de sus bordes.

"¿Prometí demasiado?" -preguntó, con la voz lo suficientemente baja cómo para sólo ser oída por Kurt. El joven pensó en ello durante una fracción de segundo antes de responder, "Yo esperaba que fuera peor."

"Por supuesto que sí, después de que te advertí" Lord Smythe respondió, y finalmente soltó el vaso y dejó caer su brazo hacia abajo a su lado. "Tal vez obligue a Nick a cantar mañana", reflexionó, mientras que Kurt reordenaba las copas en su bandeja, "Sólo para cambiar."

"Dudo que a Lady Claudine le gustara ser sustituída por uno de sus lacayos," objetó Kurt, pero Lord Smythe sólo sonrió, "En ese caso, me colaré aquí después de la medianoche y dañaré lo suficiente el piano como para que suene como si nunca hubiera sido afinado. Y luego le diré a Lady Claudine que, lamentablemente, nadie en un radio de sesenta millas es capaz de arreglarlo".

"Está siendo un ser humano horrible esta noche," Kurt observó, porque imaginó que nadie se lo había dicho a Lord Smythe todavía, y decidió que alguien debía informarle al respecto.

"Supongo que es verdad" Lord Smythe suspiró "Pero tú empezarías a ser horrible también, si ya hubieras estado soportando conciertos como este desde hace tres semanas."

Incapaz de argumentar este punto, Kurt levantó la bandeja de la repisa de la chimenea y le preguntó, "¿Algo más, su señoría?"

"No," Lord Smythe respondió. Él miró al chico frente a él por un momento más, antes de sonreír y limitarse a decir, "Buenas noches, Kurt."

Kurt se permitió devolverle la sonrisa, y cuando miró detrás de la figura que se alejaba de Lord Smythe, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, Kurt se preguntó brevemente por qué era mucho más fácil hablar con su patrón ahora.

El día siguiente, fue tranquilo. Todo el mundo todavía se estaba instalando, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que Lord Smythe pasó dos horas en la biblioteca, y cuando miró a los espacios vacíos en los estantes más tarde, él estaba seguro de que su patrón debía al menos haber llevado dos muy altas pilas de novelas a su dormitorio. Lady Claudine y Lady Isabella pasaron la mañana en la sala del piano (lo que hizo que los caballeros y los siervos por igual evitaran la habitación durante unas horas), y por la tarde, tomaron un paseo por el parque, maravillándose de la belleza de los rosales en su floración de otoño.

Los caballeros se habían retirado al salón, desde donde también tenían una vista maravillosa sobre el soleado parque exterior, y Kurt se unió a ellos para llevar la bandeja de té mientras que Nick seguía esperando a que Maud terminara los sandwiches de pepino. Acababa de colocar la bandeja sobre la mesa vacía y empezar a verter la primera copa, cuando Lord Huntington lo miró, frunció el ceño y preguntó, "Sebastian, ¿contrataste a un nuevo lacayo?"

Los ojos de Lord Smythe se encontraron con los de Kurt y sonrió, "Este es Kurt, Arthur. Se unió a nosotros en el otoño pasado, ¿no te acuerdas?"

"¿Qué, el pequeño?" Lord Huntington preguntó, mirando a Kurt con incredulidad. "¿En serio?"

"Ha crecido un poco durante el verano," Sir Robert dijo, sonriendo y pronunciando un silencioso "gracias" cuando Kurt le entregó una taza de té.

"Vaya si lo hizo" Lord Smythe estuvo de acuerdo, y Kurt podía sentir la mirada de su patrón sobre él mientras se inclinaba para verter otra taza de té. Él acababa de tomar la copa llena en sus manos cuando Lord Smythe añadió "Se está convirtiendo en un Antinoo, ¿no te parece, Arthur?"

Kurt no tenía idea de lo que Lord Smythe quería decir con eso, o quién o qué era Antinoo. Pero el estado de ánimo en la sala cambió inmediatamente. Lord Huntington lanzó una mirada confusa y casi irritada a Lord Smythe, antes de volver la cabeza para fruncir el ceño a Kurt. La mirada de Sir Robert se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre sus dos amigos, con una expresión cautelosa. Y a pesar de que Kurt no entendía el significado de la declaración de Lord Smythe, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho peso.

Tratando de parecer como si no pudiera oír nada de lo que los otros hombres estaban diciendo sobre él, le entregó a Lord Huntington su taza, y trató de no parecer afectado por la expresión hostil en el rostro de Lord Huntington cuando lo estudió, haciendo caso omiso de la copa en sus manos.

"No puedo decir que esté de acuerdo contigo, Sebastian", dijo al final, "lo encuentro más alto, pero aparte de eso, totalmente ordinario y vulgar."

Kurt sabía que este fue el momento en que su cara se desmoronó un poco. Él era consciente de que, probablemente, nada de esta conversación en realidad tenía que ver con él, y una vez más giraba enteramente alrededor de lo que fuera que fuese el tipo de relación retorcida que todavía continuaba entre Lord Smythe y Lord Huntington, pero sin embargo, le dolía. No mucho, no tanto como lo habría hecho antes del verano, pero él estaba harto de estar en medio de un conflicto que no le concernía en lo más mínimo.

Él no quería nada más que replicar algo, señalar que era mucho mejor ser "ordinario" y "vulgar" que la persona hipócrita, falsa y despreciable que sabía que Lord Huntington era, pero era sensato. Incluso si él estaba en mejores términos con su patrón ahora, el Sr. Moore nunca permitiría que él insultara a una persona de un rango social superior. Y por lord Huntington, sin duda, no valía la pena dejar Bailey Hall. Por lo tanto, se mantuvo en silencio y tomó la tercera copa para dársela a Lord Smythe. Cuando miró a su patrón, lo encontró mirando a lord Huntington, con una expresión en su rostro que rayaba lo agresivo.

"¿Señor?" murmuró, lo suficientemente bajo como para que ninguno de los otros hombres oyera la forma informal de dirigirse a él, pero la cabeza de Lord Smythe se giró de golpe, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Kurt, y su expresión se relajó visiblemente una vez que vio lo que fuera que leyera en el rostro de Kurt.

"Gracias", respondió, y rozó sus dedos contra los de Kurt por el más breve de los momentos cuando tomó la copa de sus manos.

"Las mujeres parecen disfrutar del buen tiempo, ¿verdad?" Sir Robert preguntó. Él había caminado hasta la ventana y miraba hacia fuera en el jardín mientras disfrutaba de su té. Kurt estuvo agradecido por el cambio de tema, especialmente cuando lord Huntington pareció ansioso por unirse.

"Lo hacen", dijo, caminando al lado del otro hombre, "Quién sabe cuánto tiempo va a durar el sol." Él miró a Lord Smythe, "Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Claudine, Sebastian?"

"No sé qué te hace pensar que voy a darte una respuesta diferente ahora de la de las últimas ocho veces que me hiciste esa pregunta" Lord Smythe respondió, "Te lo dije antes, no me interesa."

"No entiendo cuál es tu problema", comentó Lord Huntington, con una expresión perpleja, "Ella es rica, de una familia respetable, y más que dispuesta a ..."

"Arthur, estoy tratando de ser educado," Lord Smythe interrumpió "Créeme, "no me interesa" es lo más bonito que me oirás decir acerca de tu cuñada."

"Vamos, Bastian," Lord Huntington dijo y, por alguna razón desconocida para él, Kurt tuvo que apretar los dientes por el apodo que sonaba tan familiar, y de alguna manera oh-tan-mal de los labios del otro hombre, "Por lo menos tienes que admitir que es una belleza. "

Lord Smythe simplemente suspiró y se giró hacia la ventana de nuevo. Se quedó mirando fuera por un segundo, antes de preguntar, "¿Qué piensas, Kurt? ¿Crees que ella es atractiva?"

Kurt miró hacia abajo a las mujeres en el jardín, a los rizos castaños de Lady Claudine asomando desde debajo de un sombrero elaboradamente bordado. En ese momento, vio cómo ella miraba hacia la ventana y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que las mujeres eran muy conscientes de que los hombres las miraban, y que la totalidad de sus acciones, la risa supuestamente descuidada, el caminar a lo largo de los rosales para mostrar sus figuras, eran sólo un espectáculo, y antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo espetó, "No, señor."

Lord Smythe echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, mientras lord Huntington lanzó una mirada asesina en la dirección de Kurt.

"Quiero decir," Kurt intentó mitigar sus palabras, "Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que hay muchos hombres que apreciarían..."

"No veo cómo un lacayo podría saber algo sobre la belleza," Lord Huntington bufó, y la expresión en sus ojos dijo a Kurt que él acababa de hacer a un enemigo.

"Bueno, todos somos hombres", Sir Robert intentó mediar, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. "Y por lo tanto, todos deberíamos ser capaces de apreciar la belleza femenina. Aunque nuestros gustos individuales puedan ser diferentes."

Su mirada se encontró con la de Lord Smythe por una fracción de segundo, y Kurt decidió que este era el momento perfecto para que abandonara el salón. Tomando apresuradamente la bandeja de té en sus manos, él rápidamente se acercó a la puerta, justo cuando Nick entraba con los sándwiches de pepino. Él sostuvo la puerta abierta para Kurt, y Kurt sonrió agradecido a su amigo antes de apresurarse fuera de la habitación.

Y mientras caminaba por las escaleras hasta la cocina, equilibrando cuidadosamente la bandeja, juró evitar a Lord Huntington durante los próximos días. Por si acaso.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>"Nick, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Kurt le preguntó. Era a última hora de la tarde, y el señor Moore había ordenado a él y a Nick que pulieran la plata que necesitaban para la cena, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Kurt que acababa de limpiarla toda durante el verano. Cerrando la puerta de un portazo detrás de él, el mayordomo dejó a los dos lacayos en su cuarto, y ahora estaban sentados rodilla con rodilla y puliendo la plata con una decidida falta de entusiasmo.<p>

"Creo que acabas de hacerla," Nick replicó, sin levantar la vista de su tarea. Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, y vaciló sólo durante un breve instante antes de preguntar, "¿Sabes quién es alguien llamado 'Antinoo'?"

Las manos de Nick dejaron de pulir el plato que estaba sosteniendo, y su mirada, cautelosa y desconfiada, descansó interrogante sobre Kurt, "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Kurt había sospechado antes que había algún significado oculto en la referencia que no entendía y la reacción de Nick confirmó sus sospechas aún más. Sin embargo, Kurt se las arregló para tener una expresión indiferente en su rostro y no mirar hacia arriba del tazón que estaba puliendo cuando él respondió, "Me encontré con una referencia en una novela, y no tenía sentido para mí. Alguien fue comparado con alguien llamado Antinoo, y no podía entender si eso significaba algo bueno o malo. Sólo pensé que tal vez tú sabías lo que significaba."

Nick se relajó visiblemente, a continuación, frunció el ceño mientras continuó su pulido "Antinoo fue el compañero del emperador romano Adriano durante muchos años. Luego murió. Creo que se ahogó en el Nilo, porque alguna antigua creencia decía que un sacrificio como éste otorgaría al emperador un largo y próspero reinado".

Ahora Kurt se sentía muy confundido, porque no entendía cómo el suicidio de algún chico romano o egipcio, que vivió hace unos siglos, podía relacionarse con él de alguna manera. Sin embargo, él podía sentir que había algo más detrás de la explicación de la historia sosa y racional de Nick, así que preguntó, "Debió de haber sido un amigo cercano a Adriano si dio su vida por él."

"Supongo", dijo Nick, puliendo rápidamente el plato en sus manos.

"¿Era él ... un oficial del ejército de Adriano?" Kurt le preguntó. "¿Eran como…hermanos de armas? ¿Peleaban juntos?"

"No exactamente," Nick respondió, sin apartar los ojos del plato en sus manos. "Hasta donde yo sé, no era más que un chico que Adriano conoció en el campo y se lo llevó consigo a su corte. Se supone que era bastante guapo."

"¿Y Adriano necesitaba un chico guapo en su corte, porque...?" Kurt le preguntó, no llegando a pillar lo que Nick no estaba diciendo.

"Dios, Kurt, ¿Realmente tengo que explicártelo?" Nick chasqueó, golpeando el paño contra el plato con impaciencia, "Ellos eran amantes, ¿de acuerdo? Antinoo se suicidó porque creía que su sacrificio concedería a Adriano un largo reinado, y a cambio Adriano declaró que su amante muerto era un dios."

Parpadeando, Kurt se quedó mirando al hombre que estaba junto a él. Por supuesto, ahora la conversación entre Lord Huntington y Lord Smythe finalmente comenzaba a tener sentido. La observación sobre Antinoo se refería a la relación entre dos hombres, a alguien digno de ser notado por los demás hombres por su aspecto. Y lord Huntington naturalmente desaprobó que se refirieran a Kurt de esa manera. Bueno, en realidad Kurt no sabía si _él_ debería rechazarlo también. Por supuesto, la adscripción subyacente era cierta, pero, por un lado, Lord Smythe no podía saber sobre las preferencias sexuales de Kurt, y por otro lado, incluso si él realmente lo sabía, Kurt definitivamente se sentía incómodo al ser incluido en la retorcida relación entre Lord Smythe y sus amantes. Pero incluso si él asumía que Lord Smythe se refirió a él de esa manera sólo para molestar a Lord Huntington, él no se sentía bien al respecto. Porque él había tenido suficiente de eso durante el invierno, y ya no se sentía inclinado a servir como juguete a los caprichos de Lord Smythe.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía decir nada de esto a Nick, así que optó por responder, "¿Adriano declaró que él era un dios?"

"Normalmente, eso era lo que ellos hacían con sus emperadores después de su muerte", explicó Nick, con un tono un poco más tranquilo cuando Kurt no se obcecó en el aspecto de la relación de la historia. "Declaraban ser dioses para asegurar su divinidad. Adriano rompió las reglas al hacer esto por Antinoo, pero supongo que sólo quería devolver algo al hombre que sacrificó su vida por él."

Él puso el plato a un lado y agarró una de las pocas copas que quedaban, todo mientras no se encontraba con la mirada de Kurt, "¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?"

"Lo hace," asintió Kurt, porque sí, ciertamente lo hacía. Y esta triste historia de amor debería darle algo en que pensar durante los próximos días. "Gracias, Nick."

El otro lacayo miró hacia arriba, sonriendo una sonrisa con los labios apretados. Él abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero antes de que pudiera empezar la frase, fue interrumpido por Jeff entrando en la habitación.

"¿Hay alguna regla no escrita que no sepa?" el chico rubio preguntó, hundiéndose en la silla junto a Nick, con una expresión de descontento en su rostro. "¿Cómo una ley secreta que convierte a cada solterona mayor de veintitrés años en una bruja mala?"

Era raro ver a Jeff con el ceño fruncido para empezar, y verlo tan cabreado como ahora lo parecía, hizo que Nick y Kurt preguntaran a la vez, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Se tropezó con Lady Claudine, pobre," dijo Jane, entrando detrás de Jeff en la habitación y trayendo una nueva pila de paños para pulir con ella. "Una de las criadas ha perdido su perfume, y necesitaba a alguien sobre la que dar rienda suelta a su ira."

"Me llamó _campesino_," Jeff resopló, "E imbécil."

"Ella probablemente sólo estaba frustrada porque Lord Smythe no está pillado por ella", dijo Kurt, frotando un nuevo paño sobre la superficie brillante del siguiente tazón.

"Me pregunto por qué será," Jeff se quejó "Si ella lo trata tan encantadoramente como trata a todos los demás."

"Oh, ella es encantadora cuando él está cerca," objetó Nick. "¿No la viste anoche durante la cena?"

"¿Te refieres a cuando ella estaba prácticamente sentada en su regazo?" Kurt le preguntó.

"Bueno, al menos ella es sutil acerca de sus intenciones", Nick contestó, reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras que Kurt admitió, "casi sentí pena por ella."

"Yo casi sentí lástima por _Lord Smythe_," dijo Jeff, pareciendo como si estuviera sorprendido por su propia evaluación, "Él se veía muy incómodo. No es que lo culpe."

Nick sonrió y Kurt acababa de abrir la boca para añadir algo cuando Jane, quien había estado en silencio hasta ahora, lo interrumpió.

"Basta ya de una vez, los tres," dijo ella. Su tono de voz no era de burla ya, y cuando Kurt miró hacia arriba, vio la expresión seria en su rostro, "Estáis siendo innecesariamente crueles, y deberíais avergonzaros de vosotros mismos por haber dicho eso. Todos vosotros."

"Pero a ti no te gusta Lady Claudine tampoco" objetó Jeff, obviamente, no sintiendo cuando era mejor quedarse callado.

"No especialmente," Jane estuvo de acuerdo, "Pero eso no me da derecho a burlarme de ella."

Cuando Jeff y Kurt simplemente siguieron mirándola, ella negó con la cabeza, "¿No entendéis lo duro que debe ser para ella? Su hermana pequeña ya está casada, y ella todavía está en casa, es de suponer que escucha a sus padres quejándose de que ella no es tan joven. Y lord Huntington es muy rico, por lo que ahora ella tiene que encontrar a un hombre que sea al menos tan rico como su cuñado."

Kurt se le quedó mirando. Tuvo que admitir que él nunca había pensado en lo que sería ser Lady Isabella o lady Claudine. Siempre había asumido que tenían todo lo que querían, y si se comportaban groseramente, era porque podían darse el lujo de hacerlo. Hasta ahora, nunca había considerado que ninguna de ellas, o ninguna de las otras mujeres en compañía de Lord Smythe, pudieran ser _infelices._

"Pero eso no le da derecho a tratar a los demás como lo hace," objetó Jeff.

"Por supuesto que no," Jane admitió. "Pero honestamente, ninguno de vosotros sabe lo que se siente cuando tu valor como persona se mide por el marido rico que puedas encontrar." Ella suspiró, "Creo que Lady Claudine está desesperada, sí. Y ahora Lord Huntington parece haberle dado alguna esperanza de que Lord Smythe podría estar interesado en ella, a pesar de que todos nosotros podemos ver que prefería casarse con Sir Robert que con Lady Claudine. Y no, nada de eso le da el derecho para arrojar su ira y frustración sobre ti, Jeff. Pero, a pesar de ello, no debes burlarte de ella". Hizo una pausa, "No por tratar de hacer lo que todo el mundo quiere que ella haga."

Por un momento, todo el mundo estuvo en silencio. Nick y Kurt habían dejado de pulir, y Jeff parecía muy culpable. El silencio fue finalmente roto por una campana procedente de alguna parte de abajo, y Jane se levantó de su asiento.

"Hora del té", dijo, "Vamos, muchachos."

Kurt dejó apresuradamente el paño y el plato que sostenía en la mesa y se apresuró detrás de la criada. Cuando la alcanzó en la escalera, dijo, "Lo siento, Jane. No quise decirlo de esa manera."

Jane lo miró, y la expresión de su rostro se suavizó. "Lo sé, Kurt", respondió ella, y con su mano apretó su brazo para tranquilizarle. "Sé que no lo hiciste. Pero a veces, olvidáis lo que es para nosotras las mujeres." Ella sonrió con nostalgia "Algo que yo nunca puedo olvidar."

Ella suspiró y atrajo a Kurt a su lado, tomó su brazo, y comenzaron a bajar por la escalera juntos, seguidos de cerca por Nick y Jeff. Sintiendo que la parte seria de su conversación había terminado, Kurt preguntó, sólo bromeando en parte, "¿Y _tú_ cuándo vas a casarte, Jane?"

Jane sonrió maliciosamente y, lo suficientemente alto como para que los dos hombres detrás de ellos pudieran oírlo, respondió, "Estoy esperando a que Nick me lo pida, por supuesto."

"¿Qué?" Nick le preguntó, y cuando Kurt volvió la cabeza, vio que la expresión en el rostro del otro lacayo era algo entre la sorpresa y el pánico. Jane se rió alegremente antes de decir, "estaba bromeando. No te preocupes."

"Y tú no tienes que parecer tan sorprendido", dijo Kurt, "Cualquiera se consideraría afortunado de casarse con nuestra Jane."

Sonrió cuando Jane presionó un beso en su mejilla y se dio la vuelta hacia los otros lacayos para remarcar: "Y esta, vosotros dos, es la razón por la que Kurt es más caballero de lo que nunca seréis."

Haciendo caso omiso de la protesta ruidosa detrás de ella, empujó a un Kurt sonriente a la cocina.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>El día siguiente trajo un cambio en el clima. El sol desapareció detrás de nubes oscuras, y poco después del desayuno, gotas de lluvia gruesas empezaron a caer contra las ventanas, haciendo que los caballeros y las damas no tuvieran más remedio que quedarse en casa y pasar el tiempo jugando a las cartas, hablando o leyendo.<p>

Aparte de la tormenta que le siguió por la tarde (un claro signo de que terminaba el verano y el otoño por fin había llegado), habría sido un día sin incidentes, si no fuera por el hecho de que este día era también el quincuagésimo cumpleaños del Sr. Moore. A pesar de que tuvo mucho cuidado enfatizando que no quería celebrarlo, la Sra. Bertram se aseguró de preparar su más delicioso pudín, y por la tarde, los criados apartaron los muebles de la cocina, para que hubiera espacio suficiente para bailar. Howard, Jonathan y Peter trajeron sus flautas y su violín, y pronto, las primeras parejas estaban girando entre sí alrededor de la pista de baile improvisada.

Kurt estaba aplaudiendo y riendo junto a los otros. El Sr. Moore estaba bailando con la Sra. Bertram, Howard había entregado su flauta a Adrian y descaradamente le pidió bailar a la señora Seymour, Stephen tenía su brazo alrededor de Jane y Jeff giraba en torno a Harriet. Kurt se sorprendió al ver lo buen bailarín que Jeff era - él se movía con gracia sin esfuerzo que venía de no preocuparse por las opiniones de la gente, algo que Kurt nunca se las arreglaba para lograr, al menos no como él.

Cuando miró a su derecha, vio que Nick estaba de pie a la sombra de la puerta, su mirada se centraba en los bailarines en el centro de la habitación. Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta de que Nick no estaba observando a _todos_ los bailarines, en cambio, sus ojos estaban fijos en la alta figura de cierto lacayo rubio, que giraba alrededor sin soltarse de las manos de Harriet. Cuanto más observaba Kurt a Nick, más seguro estaba de que los ojos de Nick no se apartaban de Jeff. Y cuando miró una y otra vez entre Nick y los bailarines, lentamente, empezó a ver lo que Nick estaba mirando. Y por qué su mirada nunca se apartaba de los rasgos de Jeff.

Y de repente, se dio cuenta de lo ciego que Kurt había estado todo el tiempo. Él no necesitaba ver la expresión suave y tierna en el rostro de Nick, el cariño en sus ojos, para entender finalmente lo que se había perdido durante todo el tiempo. Fue increíblemente estúpido ahora que lo pensaba. Por supuesto que siempre se dio cuenta de lo íntimos que eran los otros hombres, la química entre ellos, y el entendimiento silencioso que sólo parecía haber aumentado desde su estancia en Londres. No podía creer quea_ él_, de todas las personas, se le hubiera escapado eso.

Pero cuanto más tiempo observaba a Nick mirando a Jeff, más se dio cuenta de que esa no era la mirada de un hombre que observaba a su antiguo amante. Se trataba de un hombre mirando algo que anhelaba, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, algo que él sabía que no podía, y probablemente nunca lo tendría. Kurt volvió su mirada hacia la pista de baile, donde Jeff acababa de agacharse para susurrarle algo al oído a Harriet, y él vio a la chica riendo y sonriendo a su pareja. Y entendió por qué había un borde de amargura en la sonrisa de Nick.

Él permaneció donde estaba durante un rato más, hasta que finalmente, se levantó y se acercó a donde Nick estaba de pie, y trató de evitar chocar contra cualquier bailarín presionándose contra la pared. Él estaba seguro de que Nick se dio cuenta cuando dio un paso al lado de él, pero no reconoció la presencia de Kurt, y no quitaba los ojos de encima de Jeff. Ambos miraron a los bailarines en silencio, hasta que Kurt habló más fuerte.

"¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?" indagó, con la esperanza de que Nick entendiera lo que estaba pidiendo.

Durante un largo momento, el otro lacayo no reaccionó a esa pregunta, ni siquiera admitió que había oído lo que Kurt le había dicho. Finalmente, sin embargo, Nick giró la cabeza, y su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento muy largo, y una comunicación extraña y silenciosa ocurrió entre ellos. Kurt sabía que Nick entendía lo que estaba preguntando, y por qué Kurt era capaz de hacer tal pregunta, sin que ni siquiera hubiera duda o juicio nublando sus ojos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Nick giró de nuevo la cabeza, su mirada una vez más fija en Jeff, quien estaba aplaudiendo junto con los otros y riendo alegremente.

"Desde que me dio la mano por primera vez y dijo:" Encantado de conocerte, Nick. Soy Jeff. '", Respondió, y fue la naturalidad en su voz que daba por hecho algo, vacío de cualquier esperanza o lamentación o negación, la que atravesó el alma de Kurt. De repente entendió que mientras que él tuvo la suerte de tener una relación real durante el verano, Nick había estado enamorado todo este tiempo, y todo este tiempo tuvo que guardar silencio al respecto, sin ninguna esperanza de que sus sentimientos alguna vez fueran correspondidos.

Cuando los músicos comenzaron una nueva canción y Jeff tiró de Jane hacia él, Nick finalmente miró a Kurt de nuevo, y apoyó una mano pesada en su hombro.

"Tenemos que hablar."


	16. Chapter 15

**N.T. **Hola a todos. Leyendo los comentarios del anterior capítulo vi que había muchas ganas de saber de la conversación entre Nick y Kurt, así que he intentado darme prisa con la traducción de este capítulo. Aquí va ;)

**K&S**

**Capítulo XV**

Era tarde, y Bailey Hall se había ido a dormir hace rato. Los pasillos estaban tranquilos; la cocina estaba desierta, y en cada habitación la gente estaba o bien ya durmiendo, o al borde de quedarse dormido, con sus párpados cada vez más pesados y las primeras imágenes de un mundo de ensueño apareciendo ante sus ojos cansados.

No en todas las habitaciones, sin embargo.

En las dependencias del servicio, el pequeño pasillo con las dos puertas que conducían a las habitaciones de los lacayos parecía, a primera vista, bastante tranquilo. Si un visitante nocturno abriera la puerta y vislumbrara en la habitación del lado izquierdo, vería a un muchacho rubio acurrucado profundamente en su manta, durmiendo inocentemente con la boca ligeramente abierta, roncando suavemente de vez en cuando. Si este visitante desconocido mirara, sin embargo, a la otra cama de la habitación, la encontraría vacía y sin tocar, con la manta, el camisón y el propietario misteriosamente ausentes. Y si bien esto podría confundir a dicho intruso, lo único que tendría que hacer sería darse la vuelta hacia la habitación en el lado opuesto del pasillo hasta encontrar una explicación para esa cama vacía.

La habitación de Nick era el único lugar de la casa a oscuras que todavía estaba iluminada, con dos velas encendidas en sus recipientes sobre la pequeña mesa, justo al lado de donde Kurt y Nick estaban sentados en la cama estrecha de Nick. Los dos chicos estaban con sus camisones, y ambos tenían una manta bien envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. Era muy tarde, porque después de que todo el mundo por fin se cansó de bailar y se retiró a sus habitaciones respectivas, Kurt había escuchado la respiración lenta y constante de Jeff durante casi media hora. Cuando se convenció de que el otro chico estaba profundamente dormido, él tranquilamente salió de la habitación y corrió por el pasillo y suavemente tocó a la puerta de la otra habitación, donde encontró a Nick en la cama, leyendo y esperándole. Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos se sentía cansado, a pesar de que debían ser más de las dos de la mañana. Pero tener la oportunidad de finalmente hablar abierta y honestamente entre sí era lo suficientemente emocionante como para mantener el sueño a raya, al menos por ahora.

"No vas a decírselo, ¿verdad?" Kurt le preguntó, moviendo sus pies para que los dedos de sus pies, fríos, incluso con los calcetines de lana gruesa, se ocultaran bajo el borde de la manta de Nick.

"¿A quién, a Jeff?" Nick replicó, su ceja izquierda elevándose silenciosamente incrédulo ante la pregunta de Kurt. "No seas ridículo."

Kurt estuvo en silencio por un segundo, antes de continuar, "¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que él no es...?"

"Kurt," Nick suspiró. "He estado enamorado de él desde hace más de un año Confía en mí -. Si hubiera alguna señal de que mis sentimientos estaban siendo correspondidos, me habría dado cuenta."

Era extraño lo mucho que Kurt quería oponerse a la valoración de Nick, pero cuando realmente pensó en ello, no pudo hacerlo. Jeff y Nick eran muy íntimos, sí, pero era obvio que esta cercanía no era más que un amor fraternal por un muy buen amigo - por lo menos por parte de Jeff.

"Me obligo a _no_ ver cosas que no existen," la voz tranquila de Nick interrumpió los pensamientos de Kurt, "Para no interpretar sus acciones en la forma que yo quiero entenderlos, sino verlos como lo que realmente son. Pero incluso si tratara de convencerme de que él siente lo mismo por mí - ni siquiera puedo alejarme tanto de la realidad. "

Impulsivamente, Kurt se acercó y apoyó su mano sobre la de Nick, apretando los dedos suavemente en un gesto silencioso de compasión. Nick miró hacia arriba, y una sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en sus labios.

"¿Es Jeff el primer chico del que has estado enamorado?" Kurt le preguntó. Nick inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y consideró su respuesta durante unos segundos antes de responder, "Tuve sentimientos por otros chicos antes de conocer a Jeff. Pero nunca fueron tan serios, nunca algo sobre lo que yo realmente querría _actuar_, y tampoco nunca duró tanto tiempo. Así que sí. Supongo que Jeff es mi primer amor".

Kurt sintió que su corazón dolía ante sus palabras, pero cuando pensó en los chicos de los que Nick pudo haber estado enamorado, una sospecha confusa se elevó entre sus pensamientos, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, exclamó, "¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado de Lord Smythe?"

Nick se le quedó mirando con desconcierto por una fracción de segundo antes de echarse a reír. "Oh, Dios mío, no", dijo, con un tono que sonaba igualmente sorprendido y horrorizado ante la idea, "Él es como un hermano para mí. Bueno, un hermano molesto, irresponsable, ligeramente más rico al que tengo que tratar como "su señoría", pero aún así."

De repente, sin embargo, él paró de reír, y miró de reojo a Kurt con sospecha en sus ojos, "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Y, finalmente, este fue el momento en el que Kurt no pudo soportarlo más. Todo sobre lo que había guardado silencio el año pasado, todo lo que había tenido que mantener en secreto durante tanto tiempo estalló fuera de él, y le contó a Nick todo: cómo se enteró acerca de las relaciones de Lord Smythe con Sir Reginald y Lord Huntington, cómo se enteró de que Nick y Lord Smythe eran amigos íntimos, que él quiso hablar con Nick y pedir su consejo, pero que tenía miedo de que Nick estuviera de parte de Lord Smythe, cómo conoció al sobrino del señor Brown y se enamoró de él, cómo pasaron el verano juntos, cómo rompieron. Pero sobre todo, le contó lo solo que se sentía, lo impotente, y lo feliz que era de que finalmente, _por fin_ pudiera compartir todo con alguien.

Cuando hubo terminado, miró hacia arriba para encontrar al otro lacayo mirándolo con una expresión de total y absoluta incredulidad en el rostro. "¿Has sabido esto todo este tiempo?" Nick preguntó finalmente.

Cuando Kurt asintió, añadió, "¿Y nunca pensaste en decírselo a alguien?"

"Como he dicho," Kurt le respondió, "No estaba seguro de cómo ibas a reaccionar de que yo supie..."

"Eso no es lo que quise decir," Nick lo interrumpió. "¿Nunca pensaste en decirle a alguien sobre Lord Smythe y Sir Reginald? ¿O sobre Lord Huntington?"

"Bueno, no," dijo Kurt, perplejo al ver el giro que su conversación estaba tomando. "Por supuesto que no. Eso habría dañado seriamente su reputación, ¿no?"

Nick siguió negando con la cabeza, y Kurt tuvo la creciente sensación de que había hecho algo realmente estúpido, así que cuando Nick continuó mirándolo de una manera que rayaba la condescendencia, él chasqueó, "¿_Qué_?"

"Eres increíble", dijo Nick, enfatizando cada palabra. Desconcertado, Kurt parpadeó ante él, incapaz de decidir cómo reaccionar a esto.

"Eres increíble, Kurt," Nick repitió, "En serio, si Sebastian me hubiera tratado de la forma en que te trató, me habría asegurado de que cada uno de los habitantes de Wilton fuera consciente de a quién se llevaba a la cama con él."

"_Nunca_ haría eso", exclamó Kurt, sintiéndose un poco sorprendido por la valoración contundente de Nick. "Quiero decir, por supuesto que estaba enojado con él, pero nadie se merece eso."

"Ha habido momentos en los que pensé que lo merecía, a veces," Nick dijo "Pero tal vez yo carezco de tu paciencia." Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, y aunque el gesto se sentía muy familiar, Kurt necesitó un segundo para darse cuenta de que le recordaba a Lord Smythe. " Le he dicho una y otra vez que tiene que tener más cuidado. Quiero decir, cielos, podría haber sido cualquiera quién pasara por delante de su puerta esa noche. O cualquier otra noche." Frunció los labios, "No, se lo habría tenido muy merecido."

Kurt miró a Nick durante un largo rato, y poco a poco, comprendió que Nick no estaba enojado, no en realidad. Él estaba _preocupado_ por Lord Smythe. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que Kurt sabía acerca de su patrón y su comportamiento negligente, no podía culpar a Nick por eso.

"Te preocupas mucho por él, ¿verdad?" él preguntó. Nick suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared. "La mayoría de las veces lo odio", respondió, sin veneno real detrás de las palabras, "Porque él es un bastardo insensato, egoísta e imprudente."

Se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa derrotada apareció en su rostro, "Pero él es mi mejor amigo, y la única familia que tengo. Así que sí, por supuesto que me preocupo por ese idiota."

Animado por esta declaración, Kurt se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que había estado esperando expresar desde hacía meses, "¿Cómo, quiero decir, _por qué_ vosotros dos llegasteis a convertiros en amigos, para empezar?"

Nick tomó una respiración profunda y tiró de la manta más cerca alrededor de sus hombros, "creo que tengo que empezar por el principio."

"Eso es por lo general el mejor lugar para empezar," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, con ganas de saber más sobre el pasado de Nick. Hasta el momento, el otro lacayo había sido muy reacio a compartir más que unos pocos detalles sobre su vida, presumiblemente debido a que estaba tan estrechamente entrelazada con la historia de Lord Smythe. Pero con ese obstáculo fuera de su camino, Nick finalmente comenzó a contar su historia.

"Tú sabes que yo he pasado toda mi vida aquí en Bailey," comenzó Nick. "Crecí aquí. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven, y casi no los recuerdo. Cuando pienso en mi familia, pienso en la señora Bertram, en la Sra. Seymour, y el señor Hale." Cuando Kurt frunció el ceño en confusión, Nick aclaró, "Él era el ayuda de cámara del antiguo Lord Smythe, después de que murió mi padre y antes de que el señor Moore viniera aquí." Él se encogió de hombros, "Yo fui una especie de niño de todos. Me crié en la cocina -.. Y Sebastian se crió en la casa"

Sonrió con cariño, y a Kurt le gustó ver la forma en que su cara se iluminaba cuando recordaba su infancia. "Sebastián es sólo tres semanas más joven que yo, ¿sabías eso? Y no había otros niños aquí en Bailey. Su hermano, Frederick, era cinco años mayor, por lo que no estaba interesado en jugar con nosotros, los pequeños, para empezar, y él estaba en la escuela la mayor parte del tiempo de todos modos. Así que cuando yo quería jugar con alguien, siempre acudía a Sebastian." Él sonrió, "O, más a menudo, Sebastian me encontraba a mí."

"¿Y nadie se opuso a vuestra amistad?" Kurt le preguntó.

"No al principio," Nick respondió. "Quiero decir, éramos niños pequeños, que sólo queríamos a alguien con quien jugar y, dado cómo de enérgico Sebastian ya era en ese entonces -. Creo que todo el mundo se alegró de que no tuvieran que cuidar de él durante una hora más o menos."

Caviló esto por un momento, antes de añadir, "Pero creo que más que nada era porque a lady Smythe le gustaba, y alentó nuestra amistad. El padre de Sebastián no estaba de acuerdo, pero para ser honesto, no estaba tan interesados en su hijo menor como lo estaba en Frederick ".

Kurt notó la sombra que cruzó por el rostro de Nick. De lo que la señora Seymour le había dicho acerca de los padres de Lord Smythe durante esa tarde soleada en el ático, él podía sentir que el antiguo Lord Smythe no era justamente un detalle positivo en la historia de la familia de Bailey Hall, y la valoración de Nick parecía apoyar la teoría de Kurt . Él no interrumpió a Nick, sin embargo, debido a que tenían toda la noche, y en este momento, él quería saber más acerca de la inusual amistad.

"Cuando éramos pequeños, hacíamos todo juntos. Sebastian generalmente conseguía meternos en problemas, y yo trataba de librarnos de ellos", Nick le dijo, sonriendo con cariño ante el recuerdo.

"¿Quieres decir que ya era tan difícil de niño como lo es ahora?" Kurt le preguntó.

Nick sonrió, "Sí, él comenzó temprano. Él ponía de los nervios a su institutriz y a su maestro de manera regular. Supongo que por eso, finalmente, se me permitió asistir a clases con él, porque yo era el único, aparte de su madre, que podía calmarlo".

Eso también explicaba por qué Nick era mucho más instruido que el lacayo corriente, Kurt pensó. Mientras gente como Jeff y él mismo fueron a la escuela pública o fueron enseñados por sus padres, Nick tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a clases particulares.

"En ese entonces, pensé que siempre sería así. Quiero decir, por supuesto, sabía que un día, Sebastian sería "Sir Smythe', y yo sería un lacayo o tal vez incluso un mayordomo en la casa de su hermano, pero parecía tan lejano en ese entonces. Aún así, nuestros días juntos no duraron para siempre, como yo quería. Cuando Sebastián cumplió diez años, su padre de repente se acordó de su hijo menor, y se dio cuenta de que este hijo no era tan brillante como su hermano mayor, que sobresalía en la escuela y era el favorito de sus maestros. Frederick siempre tuvo un futuro brillante por delante".

Los ojos de Nick se encontraron con los de Kurt, "No me malinterpretes. Sebastian nunca ha sido estúpido. Él simplemente no estaba interesado en el aprendizaje. Odiaba la disciplina, no disfrutaba de los libros que estaba obligado a leer, o los deportes que le forzaban a hacer".

"¿Quieres decir que él era más un espíritu libre?" Kurt le preguntó.

"Quiero decir que se negaba por principios a lo que otras personas le dijeran," Nick suspiró. "A él le gustaba hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo y a su antojo. Y siempre tenía una habilidad especial para cuestionar la autoridad. Y mientras que Lady Smythe amaba eso de su hijo, no eran exactamente unas cualidades que Lord Smythe apreciara." Nick hizo una pausa por un momento, recordando sus pensamientos, antes de concluir, "Así que decidió que Sebastian debía ser enviado a la escuela."

Nick se desplazó sobre el colchón y la manta se deslizó hacia abajo de su hombro izquierdo, "Eso fue lo peor que cualquiera podría haberle hecho. Sebastian lloró, gritó, pateó contra los muebles, se negó a comer durante días -. En fin, soltó el mayor berrinche que he tenido el placer de presenciar. Aunque fue en vano -en septiembre, tuvimos que decirnos adiós el uno al otro".

"¿Era la primera vez que os separaban?" Kurt le preguntó, y Nick asintió, "Aparte de algunas visitas familiares y las vacaciones que nunca duraban más de un par de semanas, sí. Y puedo decírtelo -fue francamente horrible."

Una expresión más oscura se había asentado en el rostro de Nick ahora, "Por supuesto que intercambiamos cartas al principio, pero éramos muy jóvenes, y demasiadas cosas estaban sucediendo en nuestras vidas, así que después de un tiempo, perdimos el contacto. Todavía recuerdo que me sentía terriblemente solo y abandonado, y aunque no teníamos mucho contacto, pensaba en él todos los días".

"Debes haberlo extrañado mucho", comentó Kurt. Nick miró fijamente en la distancia por un segundo, antes de decir lentamente, "Fue mejor después de un tiempo. No me dolía tanto. Pero habíamos pasado toda nuestra vida juntos, y cada día veía cosas que me recordaban a él."

Él tiró de la manta más cerca alrededor de sus hombros mientras prosiguió, "La primera vez que lo vi de nuevo fue cuando regresó a casa cuatro años más tarde. Su visita no fue planeada, pero lady Smythe, que siempre fue más bien frágil, cayó muy enferma ese otoño".

Kurt recordaba esta parte de la historia de lo que la señora Seymour le había dicho delante del retrato de lady Smythe. La expresión de Nick estaba nublada, y Kurt con razón sospechaba que la siguiente explicación no relataría un alegre encuentro.

"Por supuesto que no fue una ocasión feliz la que lo trajo de vuelta a casa. Todos estábamos terriblemente encariñados con lady Smythe, y cuando ella murió..." Hizo una pausa por un momento, buscando la expresión correcta, "creo que todos nos sentimos paralizados. Nadie podía entender del todo que ella simplemente... se había ido." Negó con la cabeza. "Creo que lo más horrible fue que Sebastian sólo llegó tres horas después de que hubiera fallecido. Hasta el día de hoy, no creo que él se haya perdonado a sí mismo por no estar allí para decirle adiós."

Cuando Kurt miró hacia arriba, se sorprendió al ver una leve sonrisa en los labios de Nick, "Pero a pesar del shock y la conmoción en la casa, todavía recuerdo lo aliviado que estuve de finalmente verlo de nuevo, a pesar de que no había recibido un carta de él en ocho meses".

"¿_Ocho meses_?" Kurt le preguntó, "¿No te escribió en ocho meses?"

Nick se encogió de hombros, "Como te he dicho, él no era un escritor de cartas muy entusiasta para empezar, y siempre ha sido malo expresándose - más aún en forma escrita. No tenía ni idea de cómo le estaba yendo en la escuela, pero de alguna manera, esperaba que cuando regresara, todo simplemente sería como lo era antes".

Cuando Nick no continuó, Kurt le preguntó suavemente, "¿Pero no lo fue?"

"No, para nada", Nick respondió, "Cuando lo volví a ver, no podía creer lo cambiado que estaba. Claro que había crecido, y por supuesto, la preocupación y el dolor habían hecho mella en él, pero yo no esperaba que fuera tan frío, tan cerrado. Él ni siquiera me miró, no miró a ninguno de los criados. Y cuando traté de consolarlo, de ofrecerle mis condolencias, me ignoró como si no existiera".

Suspiró, "estaba tan devastado, sobre todo porque no podía entender _por qué _.Por supuesto que sabía que él estaba de luto por su madre –todos lo estábamos - pero durante esos días, yo nunca lo vi llorar, ni una vez, ni siquiera en el funeral de su madre. Recuerdo cómo lo observé durante todo el servicio, de pie entre su padre y su hermano, con el rostro alarmantemente pálido y sus ojos nunca apartándose del ataúd de su madre." Nick se desplazó, trayendo sus rodillas contra su pecho, "Pero él no lloró. Ni siquiera entonces."

"Supongo que no quería llorar en público", reflexionó Kurt. "Sospecho que ningún chico de catorce años de edad, lo querría."

"Eso es cierto", respondió Nick. "Creo que él trató de alejar sus sentimientos, su dolor, para que no tuviera que lidiar con la pérdida. Pero, por supuesto, eso no funcionó a largo plazo. Lo que ocurrió fue que con todas sus emociones embotelladas se desquitó con la gente a su alrededor, y sobre todo con los que no podían enfrentarse a él - que en su mayor parte, me estoy refiriendo a mí mismo"

Kurt levantó la cabeza, su mirada encontrándose con la de Nick. "¿Qué significa eso exactamente?" él preguntó. Nick suspiró, "te ahorraré los detalles de lo que pasó entre nosotros durante las siguientes semanas, pero digamos que los dos nos dijimos e hicimos un montón de cosas de las que no estamos orgullosos en retrospectiva."

Esto sonaba muy similar a lo que el propio Kurt experimentó durante sus primeros meses en Bailey Hall, por lo que se hacía aún más difícil para él imaginar cómo Nick y su patrón se reconciliaron, por lo que presionó, "¿Y qué pasó? Quiero decir, obviamente, vosotros lograsteis seguir adelante "

"Bueno," Nick dijo arrastrando las palabras, "Teníamos catorce años, y después de unas semanas, yo estaba muy enojado y frustrado y decepcionado, y Sebastian seguía siendo un idiota. Así que le di una bofetada."

"¿Tú _qué_?"

"Le golpeé," Nick dijo "En la cara. Dios sabe que no estoy orgulloso de ello y te lo aseguro, que ha sido la única vez que he golpeado a otra persona. Pero... ¿sabes lo frustrante que Sebastian puede ser?"

Eso era algo que Kurt sabía de hecho, y a pesar de que nunca se permitiría _actuar_ sobre ello, podía entender el impulso básico de abofetearlo. "¿Y él qué hizo?" él preguntó.

"Mucho antes de que realmente supiera lo que había pasado, estábamos rodando por el suelo, dándonos patadas y puñetazos", dijo Nick, "Y yo siempre voy a estar agradecido de que nadie oyó nuestra pelea y vino a pararnos, porque sólo cinco minutos más tarde, Sebastian se derrumbó y comenzó a sollozar en mis brazos".

Kurt parpadeó ante su amigo. Estaba teniendo dificultades para imaginar la imagen que Nick estaba dibujando con su historia, sobre todo porque la idea de Lord Smythe 'sollozando' no era algo con lo que Kurt pudiera conectar suficientemente con la apariencia compuesta y tranquila que había visto hasta ahora. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más empezó a tener sentido el hecho de que este exterior - junto con el sarcasmo y la crueldad ocasional - no eran más que una forma de protección.

"Lloró durante una hora, y yo también," Nick continuó, "No lo puedo explicar, de verdad, pero después de eso, me sentí más cerca de él de lo que jamás lo había hecho, incluso antes de que él se fuera."

"¿Él todavía te trató como a un sirviente después?" Kurt le preguntó.

"No, en absoluto", Nick le respondió, "Él comenzó a abrirse a mí. Tal vez estaba a la espera de alguien con el que al fin pudiera hablar. Él me habló de su vida en la escuela, de lo mucho que extrañaba su casa, a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para encajar"

Sonriendo, Nick dijo, "Siempre fue un líder natural. Cuando éramos jóvenes, siempre se le ocurría algún tipo de plan, y yo por lo general trataba de evitar que lo llevara a cabo. En la escuela, los otros niños lo escuchaban y ahora... bueno, has visto cómo la gente como Sir Reginald y Lord Huntington están a su alrededor."

"¿Él regresó a la escuela después de que su madre murió?" Kurt le preguntó. Nick negó con la cabeza, "No de inmediato. Su padre y su hermano se fueron a Londres poco después del funeral. Creo que ninguno de ellos podía soportar estar en el Bailey, eso les recordaba a ella todo el tiempo."

"¿Pero Lord Smythe se quedó?"

"Durante unas semanas, sí. Lloramos a su madre juntos, al igual que el resto de la familia lo hizo. Pero incluso cuando regresó a la escuela, nunca perdimos el contacto de nuevo." Nick estuvo en silencio por un momento, mirando hacia la oscuridad detrás de la luz de una vela vacilante, antes de que su mirada buscara a Kurt de nuevo, "Creo que los dos descubrimos lo afortunados que éramos de tenernos el uno al otro."

"¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedó en la escuela?" Kurt le preguntó.

"Tres años, hasta que cumplió los diecisiete años," Nick respondió, "Pero él nos visitó con mucha frecuencia, y escribía largas cartas cuando estaba lejos. Aunque ahora, teníamos que tener cuidado de mantener nuestra amistad oculta. Comencé mi entrenamiento como lacayo, y Bastian estaba ausente en una escuela para jóvenes nobles. Lo que había sido adorable cuando éramos niños llegó a ser absolutamente imposible, por lo que tuvimos que aprender a tener cuidado".

Las palabras de Nick revolvieron algo dentro de la memoria de Kurt, y recordando una conversación que tuvieron hace mucho tiempo, preguntó, "¿Es por eso que me dijiste que no tuviera una relación especial con mi patrón?" Recordó las palabras de Nick, lo que dijo durante una noche el año pasado en diciembre, después de que Kurt hubiera llamado públicamente a Lord Smythe "Señor" por primera vez, "¿Por qué me dijiste que no fuera diferente de los otros sirvientes?"

Cuando la única respuesta de Nick fue una sonrisa melancólica, Kurt dijo, con una voz que sonaba sorprendentemente acusatoria incluso a sus propios oídos, "Estabas hablando desde la experiencia."

"Lo estaba," Nick admitió "Creo que todo lo que te he dicho acerca de Sebastian proviene de la experiencia. Especialmente el hecho de que tienes que tener cuidado de formar algún tipo de vínculo especial con gente fuera de la clase." Él guardó silencio por un momento, pensando, antes de añadir, "Sabes, en cierto modo, tú tenías razón antes. Es muy parecido a tener un amante del que nadie puede saber." Su mirada se movió rápido de vuelta al rostro de Kurt, y sonrió, "aunque, si te he entendido bien, no soy el experto en esta sala."

La mención de los amantes le trajo de vuelta las imágenes del verano, y la sonrisa maliciosa de Nick le dijo a Kurt que el otro lacayo sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Haciendo caso omiso de la ceja de Nick levantada sugestivamente y el hecho de que sus mejillas se sentían más calientes por momentos, él decidió que aún no estaba listo para cambiar de tema, y le preguntó, "¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que tú y Sebastian... bueno, compartíais los mismos gustos?"

Él no se dio cuenta de que había adoptado el hábito de Nick de llamar a su jefe por su nombre de pila cuando estaban en privado, porque la sonrisa de Nick vaciló inmediatamente. Toda su cara se cerró, y apresuradamente, él dijo, "No te puedo contar eso."

Kurt sintió que había recibido una bofetada, y su dolor y decepción debían ser visibles en su rostro, porque Nick pareció lamentar su dura reacción inmediatamente.

"Lo siento, Kurt", dijo, con una expresión llena de genuino arrepentimiento, "No quise decir eso, es que... no puedo hablar de eso."

"No, está bien," Kurt respondió, mirando hacia abajo a sus rodillas, y hasta él podía escuchar en su voz que _no _estaba bien, "Pensé que estábamos finalmente siendo honestos el uno con el otro."

"Lo somos", dijo Nick, con la mano llegando a descansar sobre la rodilla de Kurt, "Es sólo que... no es mi secreto para compartir. Si lo fuera, te lo diría." Apretó las rodillas de Kurt suavemente, y cuando Kurt lo miró de nuevo, añadió en voz baja, "En serio."

Kurt suspiró. Él no estaba completamente feliz con eso, pero él entendía que Nick no se sintiera cómodo con compartir eso. Así que simplemente dijo, "Supongo que tendré que contentarme con esto."

"Lo siento," Nick repitió, "Pero tú sabes que simplemente no me gusta hablar de los secretos de los demás. En general. Quiero decir, yo no le he dicho a Sebastian nada de lo que nosotros dos discutimos esa noche cuando le gritaste."

"¿No se lo has dicho?" Kurt le preguntó, sorprendido al oír esto. Por alguna razón, siempre había asumido que Nick compartía la mayor parte de lo que estaba pasando en las dependencias del servicio con Sebastian, y esa era la razón por la que él había tenido más cuidado a su alrededor una vez que supo acerca de su amistad con su patrón.

"Por supuesto que no se lo he contado", dijo Nick, empujando la espinilla de Kurt con el pie. "Evito interferir con vuestra complicada relación."

Personalmente, Kurt pensó que Nick había interferido un montón ya, pero había una pregunta que le había estado quemando por dentro desde que conoció a Sebastian por primera vez, y ahora, por fin podría tener una oportunidad de conseguir una respuesta a esa pregunta. Así que preguntó, "¿Sabes por qué Sebastian me odia?"

"Él no te odia," Nick objetó inmediatamente "Cualquier problema que tuvo contigo al principio, lo ha superado desde hace tiempo. Creo que realmente has empezado a gustarle."

"Bien," Kurt admitió, poco dispuesto a discutir sobre esto, a pesar de que él no estaba tan convencido como Nick parecía estarlo. "¿Sabes por qué me odiaba cuando él me conoció?"

"Tengo algunas sospechas", admitió Nick. "Pero no_ sé_ por qué, no."

"¿Nunca le preguntaste al respecto?" Kurt le preguntó. Nick inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y respondió, "No exactamente. Si lo hice, nunca tuve una respuesta. Pero le dije que te dejara en paz un par de veces."

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué clase de amigo crees que soy? Le grité tres noches seguidas cuando se negó a llevarte a Londres."

"¿Pero todavía no me vas a decir la razón por la que me dejó aquí?"

Nick vaciló, "En cierto modo, tiene que ver con algunas otras cosas de las que no quiero hablar. Lo siento, Kurt. Pero si te es de algún consuelo, te puedo asegurar que él se arrepintió."

Ante esto, Kurt entornó los ojos con desconfianza al otro lacayo, "¿Por qué se arrepentiría?"

"Bueno, en parte porque me enfadé mucho y me negué a hablar con él durante un par de semanas", dijo Nick. "Y en parte porque creo que lo que le dijiste realmente le hirió profundamente." Cuando Kurt levantó las cejas con incredulidad silenciosa, Nick continuó, "Él _sabe_ que se comporta como un idiota a veces, Kurt. Él parece que no puede evitarlo, pero es consciente de ello. Pero creo que necesitaba que tú le desafiaras para darse cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo contigo". El lacayo moreno suspiró, "Creo que él estuvo enojado con él mismo la mayor parte del tiempo en Londres."

Kurt no estaba seguro de cómo responder a esto. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntar a Nick, sobre sí mismo, sobre Jeff, pero sobre todo acerca de Sebastian. Pero él vio lo cuidadoso que Nick todavía era cuando la conversación giraba en torno a su mejor amigo, y Kurt no le podía culpar por ello. Y aunque una parte de él quería presionarle, quería escuchar una explicación de todo lo que aún le desconcertaba de su patrón - otra parte quería preguntar al mismo Sebastian sobre ello.

No era una elección fácil, pero decidió que esta conversación no era principalmente acerca de Sebastian. Se trataba de Nick y de él. Una pregunta todavía ocupaba su mente, por lo que preguntó, "¿Sabe Sebastian acerca de ti y de Jeff?"

"Nunca se lo he dicho," Nick le respondió, "Pero él me conoce mejor que nadie. Dudo que haya escapado a su atención."

"Pero, ¿alguna vez le vas a decir algo al respecto?" Kurt presionó.

"No," dijo Nick, y la sonrisa triste estaba de vuelta en su cara, "Supongo que sabe tan bien como yo que no hay esperanza, y él no quiere verme deprimirme. Así que evita el tema." Suspiró de una manera que le dijo a Kurt que a él mismo le gustaría evitar el tema también, y añadió, "Vamos a hablar de cosas más alegres, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Podemos hacerlo," Kurt dijo a regañadientes, "pero ya sabes - si alguna vez quieres hablar de ello, o de cualquier otra cosa..."

"Yo sé que también puedo acudir a ti ahora", concluyó Nick, y esta vez, su mano descansó sobre la de Kurt, apretando los dedos con fuerza. "Gracias, Kurt." Por un momento, los dos lacayos se sonrieron mutuamente, y Kurt sintió un calor difundiéndose a través de su cuerpo que no había sentido desde que sus padres murieron, dejándolo sin familia.

"Entonces," Nick sonrió, "sobre este chico que conociste durante el verano..." Kurt gimió y escondió el rostro entre las manos, mientras que Nick siguió despiadadamente,"... ¿cómo era?"

"Él era ...", dijo Kurt, e imágenes se proyectaron dentro de su mente - el denso aroma de las especias y las hierbas en la tienda del señor Brown, la sensación de hormigueo en los dedos trazando el contorno de sus labios, el persistente sabor agridulce de limonada en su lengua mientras que un par de ojos marrones le observaban desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, "... increíble", concluyó, y Nick se rió de la expresión soñadora en el rostro de Kurt.

"Creo que me gustaría saber más acerca de este chico increíble", dijo él, recostándose contra la pared, y Kurt se sintió al mismo tiempo avergonzado y feliz cuando empezó a contar a Nick sobre su verano.

El nuevo día estaba amaneciendo cuando Kurt se fue de puntillas a su cuarto. Aliviado al ver que Jeff seguía durmiendo dónde Kurt le había dejado, el brazo sobre su cara y su manta sólo cubriendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, se metió en su cama. Mientras la oscuridad fuera lentamente se convertía en tonos más claros de gris, apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, y se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que llegó a Bailey Hall, se sentía completamente feliz y relajado.

Y eso, pensó antes de que sus ojos finalmente se cerraran, sin duda hacía que valiera la pena la falta de sueño.


	17. Chapter 16

**N.T.** Perdón por la espera...ya sabéis, vacaciones, veranito..., pero no paro de traducir! ;) Como siempre gracias a todos los que leéis la traducción y dejáis comentarios. Nos leemos!

**K&S**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVII<strong>

Cuando la señora Bertram miró hacia abajo a la mesa de desayuno por la mañana, se sorprendió al encontrar a dos lacayos que parecían extrañamente agotados. Jeff tenía la alegría de siempre, charlando con Jane y Harriet y llenando sus mejillas con las gachas de avena, como sólo un niño que aún está creciendo podría hacer. Junto a él, sin embargo, Nick estaba mirando a su desayuno con los ojos legañosos, el codo apoyado en la mesa y el mentón apoyado en gran medida en su palma. Próximo a su lado, Kurt estaba bostezando en voz alta, sus párpados amenazando con cerrarse en cualquier momento, y la cabeza a sólo unos centímetros de distancia de descansar en el hombro de Nick.

"¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos?" ella les preguntó, haciendo que los dos chicos cansados se sobresaltaran y la miraran con expresiones sorprendidas en sus caras. "Parece que no hubierais dormido en toda la noche."

"Yo no lo hice", admitió Nick, levantando una cucharada de gachas y mirándola fijamente por un segundo antes de dejarla caer de nuevo en el bol. "Estaba leyendo, y me olvidé de la hora. Cuando terminé el libro, ya era temprano por la mañana."

"Yo no me podía dormir", dijo Kurt, demasiado cansado para llegar a una explicación ingeniosa, "No sé por qué."

"No fue por mi culpa, ¿verdad?" Jeff le preguntó, su expresión volviéndose culpable en cuestión de segundos, "Porque te lo dije, tienes que despertarme si estoy roncando de nuevo."

"Roncaste," Kurt admitió, "Pero eso no fue lo que me mantuvo despierto."

"Bueno, cualquiera que sea la razón de este insomnio, espero que no se vaya a convertir en un nuevo hábito de los vuestros", dijo el señor Moore, su mirada de desaprobación pasando de Nick a Kurt. "No podemos teneros a vosotros dos bostezando mientras servís a su señoría y sus invitados. Espero sinceramente que recobréis la compostura, para que no tengamos una razón para avergonzarnos de nuestro servicio."

"Sí, señor Moore," Nick y Kurt murmuraron de forma simultánea, y, bajo la severa mirada del mayordomo, se concentraron en el desayuno, a pesar de que ambos esperaban en silencio que se ahorraran el trabajo duro para el resto del día.

Desafortunadamente, el clima no mejoró durante el resto de la semana. Siguió lloviendo, y el único cambio notable fue cuando uno de los fuertes aguaceros se convirtió en una ligera llovizna, sólo para convertirse en una tormenta unas horas más tarde. No hacía mucho frío durante estos primeros días de otoño, pero pasar tiempo fuera era desagradable, no obstante, y por lo tanto, los caballeros y las damas en su mayoría permanecían en el interior, lo cual, naturalmente, requería la atención constante del Sr. Moore y los lacayos, y dejaba muy poco tiempo para que Nick y Kurt recuperaran un poco de sueño.

Durante esos días, Lord Smythe retomó su viejo hábito de usar ya fuera la biblioteca o su estudio como escondite, y Kurt no podía culparle por ello. Él nunca había visto a lady Isabella y a Lord Huntington trabajar codo con codo antes, pero lo estaban haciendo ahora con bastante éxito, y todo lo que decían, todo lo que hacían parecía estar centrado en un objetivo: unir a Lord Smythe y a Lady Claudine en santo matrimonio.

Especialmente lady Isabella estaba insoportable en estos días. Una de cada dos palabras que salía de su boca se refería al tema del matrimonio, y sus no tan sutiles indicios en esa dirección hacían que Lord Smythe se retorciese incómodamente y Lady Claudine mirara esperanzada - y Kurt no se atrevía a decidir cuál era peor. Lord Huntington era igual de malo: animaba a su esposa en todo lo posible, y fácilmente se unía cada vez que cambiaba el tema de la conversación a los vestidos blancos y campanas de iglesia. De vez en cuando, dejaban a Lord Smythe y a Lady Claudine solos, bajo el falso pretexto de tener algo privado que discutir, "como las personas casadas hacen a veces, querido." Kurt se sintió aliviado al ver que Lord Smythe se negaba a seguir el juego: él también salía de la habitación murmurando una excusa, o metiendo a Sir Robert en su conversación inmediatamente.

Kurt no estaba del todo seguro de si le gustaba ver a Lord Smythe así de incómodo, sólo un poquito, o si él se compadecía de él inmensamente. La mayoría de las veces este último sentimiento prevalecía, sin embargo, su atención durante estos incidentes no siempre se centró principalmente en su patrón.

Después de haber sido reprendido por Jane, Kurt intentó ver a Lady Claudine con otros ojos, a tener en cuenta lo que la criada le había dicho acerca de la difícil situación en la que la dama se encontraba, y él se sorprendió ante lo que descubrió. Su primera impresión de Lady Claudine no fue muy diferente de la que tenía de su hermana: vanidosa, arrogante, y bastante delirante acerca de su talento musical. Pero ahora que trató de mirarla más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que había más en la dama de lo que parecía.

Tan incómoda como la situación parecía ser para Lord Smythe, debía ser completamente insoportable para Lady Claudine. Kurt se dio cuenta de cómo cada observación por parte de su hermana, cada indirecta de su cuñado hacía que ella apretara su vaso o tenedor que sostenía y sus hombros cayeran. Se dio cuenta de cómo retorcía las manos, o con qué frecuencia comprobaba su reflejo en el espejo para asegurarse de que ningún rizo, ningún volante estaba fuera de sitio. Se dio cuenta de cómo se obligaba a sí misma a hablar con Lord Smythe, aun cuando ninguno de ellos realmente tenía algo que decir a la otra persona.

Poco a poco, Kurt entendió que Lady Claudine estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de lograr algo que en realidad no quería, mientras que estaba totalmente asustada de no estar a la altura de las expectativas de sus parientes. A la luz de este descubrimiento, aprendió a ver incluso sus elecciones de manera diferente: sus elaborados vestidos, sus exquisitos peinados, no del todo adecuados para el campo, eran como una forma de protegerse a sí misma, especialmente de las observaciones descuidadas de su hermana. Kurt se dio cuenta de que ella no era más que un juguete para Lady Isabella, que parecía conseguir una enfermiza satisfacción en la forma en la que su hermana sonreía siempre inquieta cuando Lady Isabella decía cosas como: "Todavía recuerdo, el día de nuestra boda...", o , "como si la compra de vestidos no fuera lo suficientemente problemática, todavía recuerdo la _pesadilla_ de encargar mi vestido de novia ...", o, "mi querida Claudine, una vez que _tú_ encuentres a alguien ..."

Le tomó más tiempo entender por qué Lord Huntington fomentaba la relación, y lo que tenía que ganar al tratar de convencer a Lord Smythe para que se casara con su cuñada. Cuando él expresó su confusión a Nick, el otro lacayo negó con la cabeza, "Estás pensando demasiado honestamente para este tipo de personas."

"Pero ¿por qué Lord Huntington hace eso?" Kurt presionó. "Quiero decir, él debe saber mejor que nadie por qué Sebastian no quiere casarse."

"Pero Sebastian es un conde," Nick le respondió, "Lo más probable es que tendrá que casarse algún día, tanto si quiere como si no."

"Pero..." Kurt intentó oponerse, sorprendido al escuchar a Nick de todas las personas decir eso, pero Nick lo interrumpió, "Y si él tiene que casarse, ¿por qué sería conveniente para Lord Huntington que se casara con su cuñada?"

Kurt se quedó mirando al otro hombre por un momento con confusión, antes de decir, "¿Quieres decir que él está tratando de atar a Sebastian a sí mismo, obligándole a casarse con un pariente suyo?"

"Él sabe que Sebastian no va a soportar su "amistad" mucho más tiempo", explicó Nick, "Estoy seguro de que él se dio cuenta de las señales reveladoras durante el verano. Y de esta manera, él no tiene que preocuparse de que ellos _alguna vez_ pierdan el contacto. Por no hablar de lo conveniente que sería cuando la familia se reuniera, en la Navidad o en Londres: las damas bebiendo té en la sala de estar, discutiendo las últimas tendencias de moda, mientras que los hombres están arriba, follándose el uno al otro hasta la inconsciencia".

Kurt se quedó mirando a su amigo, sintiéndose sorprendido por el lenguaje crudo con que nunca había oído hablar a Nick antes. Al ver la expresión de Kurt, Nick se encogió de hombros, "Simplemente estoy ofreciéndote una visión de cómo funciona la mente de Lord Huntington. Nunca va a suceder sin embargo. Sebastian no es estúpido, y ha estado cansado de Lord Huntington desde hace meses. Estoy bastante seguro de que se hartará de esto muy pronto".

Nick tenía razón, como siempre. Hicieron falta dos días más, para que Lord Smythe llegara a su punto de ruptura - y aún así, lo que ocurrió no fue exactamente lo que Kurt o Nick hubieran anticipado.

Esa noche, la cena había sido más aburrida de lo habitual. Sir Robert, después de haber pillado un ligero resfriado, decidió quedarse en la cama, y sin su presencia para mediar entre las partes, Kurt no estaba seguro de si iba a sobrevivir a esa noche. Lady Isabella estaba charlando como de costumbre, y para el final del tercer plato, sus consejos, finalmente, habían perdido todo el aire de sutileza. La mandíbula de Lord Smythe se apretaba con tanta fuerza que Kurt se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba para comer su pescado, y él estaba evitando de manera constante el contacto visual con nadie.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado la cena, el señor Moore abrió la puerta de la sala, y él y Jeff siguieron a los Huntington al interior, mientras que Nick y Kurt permanecieron en el comedor para recoger los platos sucios. Lady Claudine estaba a punto de seguir a su hermana a la habitación contigua cuando Lord Smythe agarró su codo para detenerla.

"¿Lady Claudine?", preguntó, "¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?"

Incluso a través del cuarto, Kurt pudo ver la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron, y él casi no pudo soportar la sonrisa de esperanza que apareció en sus labios. Porque era cierto que la siguiente conversación no seguiría el camino que ella esperaba.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que él y Nick todavía estaban en la misma habitación, y que probablemente sería más apropiado para ellos dejar a Lord Smythe y Lady Claudine a solas para su conversación. Pero la puerta estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, y caminar junto a ellos significaría llamar su atención sobre el hecho de que en realidad no estaban 'en privado'. Además, sería una indicación de que habían estado escuchando la conversación - algo que, por supuesto, todos los lacayos hacían, pero nunca debían admitir. Kurt atrapó la mirada de Nick, y Nick se encogió de hombros -, siempre y cuando Lord Smythe no pidiera que se fueran, no había mucho que pudieran hacer ahora. Así que hicieron la única opción que quedaba para los sirvientes en estas situaciones - tratar de fundirse con el fondo simulando estar terriblemente ocupados apilando platos y recogiendo vasos, mientras que ambos miraban furtivamente a las dos personas en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Lord Smythe suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, una señal que Kurt a estas alturas había aprendido a interpretar como un signo de gran incomodidad.

"Mira, Claudine," comenzó, "Soy consciente de que esto va a herir tus sentimientos, y me doy cuenta de qué clase de idea el comportamiento de Arthur e Isabella debe haberte dado, pero lo siento – no voy a proponértelo".

Kurt levantó la vista de la bandeja que estaba llevando, y vio que Lady Claudine parecía como si alguien le hubiera dado una torta en la cara.

"¿Qué?" ella le preguntó, con voz carente de matiz.

"Lo siento," Lord Smythe repitió, "Pero no estoy inclinado a pedir tu mano. Ahora no, y me temo que nunca."

Lady Claudine estaba simplemente mirando al hombre frente a ella. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, y mientras ella permanecía perfectamente inmóvil, puntos rojos comenzaron a aparecer en las mejillas perfectamente blancas.

"Eres una dama dotada de juventud y belleza," Lord Smythe continuó, y sonaba ensayado, incluso a los oídos de Kurt, "y estoy seguro de que vas a hacer a alguien muy feliz un día. Pero me gustaría que entiendas que ese alguien no voy a ser yo".

Un pesado silencio se produjo entre ellos, y Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para poder mirar a Lady Claudine de nuevo. Ella cerró la boca, pero sus labios estaban ahora temblando ligeramente. Finalmente, ella agarró sus manos delante de ella y dijo, muy lentamente, "Así que ... he hecho el ridículo en estos últimos días."

Lord Smythe pareció inseguro de cómo responder a eso ", yo no diría eso..."

"No," Lady Claudine lo interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza y, finalmente, levantando los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del otro hombre. "Lo he hecho." Sus mejillas y la garganta estaban manchadas con manchas rojas, pero su voz sonaba más firme de lo que Kurt habría esperado. "Creo que, en este caso, debo partir pasado mañana", dijo, "No quiero obligarle a su hospitalidad por más tiempo."

Lord Smythe parecía que quería oponerse, pero después de un momento de consideración, asintió con la cabeza, "Eso sería probablemente la mejor solución."

Lady Claudine dio una breve inclinación de cabeza y se volvió hacia la puerta, obviamente desesperada por salir, finalmente, "me retiraré a mi habitación ahora. Por favor dele mis excusas a mi hermana y a Arthur. Dígales que no me siento bien." Ella se dio la vuelta en el acto y se apresuró a salir, su vestido susurrando cuando ella se apretó a través de la puerta.

Por un momento, ninguno de los tres hombres que quedaban en el comedor se movió. Todos ellos miraron a la media puerta entreabierta, la compasión y el malestar evidente en sus rostros. Por último, Lord Smythe suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el cabello una vez más. "Ahora me siento realmente como un cruel bastardo", dijo.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en ello, Kurt ya había replicado, "Bueno, eso no puede ser una sensación completamente extraña para usted."

Lord Smythe lo miró con una expresión amarga en su cara, "Gracias Kurt. Tú siempre siendo tan útil."

"Basta, los dos," dijo Nick. "Creo que hiciste lo correcto, Bas. O mejor dicho - no creo que haya una manera correcta de manejar algo como esto, pero por lo menos ahora ella sabe la verdad.".

"Sí, y ahora me queda hacer frente a Arthur e Isabella," Lord Smythe dijo, mirando a la puerta de la sala de dibujo con temor en sus ojos. "O podría simplemente irme a la cama también..."

"No vas a hacer nada por el estilo", dijo Nick, dando un paso adelante hacia su amigo y alisando los bordes de su cuello. "Vas a ir allí, decirles lo que le has dicho a Lady Claudine, y que,_ lamentablemente_, tendrán que irse pasado mañana." Él curvó hacia arriba una ceja cuando miró al hombre más alto, "No me digas que no te mueres por echarlos finalmente."

"He querido hacer eso por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo," Lord Smythe admitió, "Pero ya sabes..."

"Lo sé," Nick le aseguró. Él dio a la apariencia de Lord Smythe una última mirada antes de dar un paso atrás. "Pobre Lady Claudine, sin embargo. Ella realmente no se merece esto."

"Tal vez ella va a manejar la situación mejor de lo que pensamos", dijo Kurt, recordando la forma en que ella levantó la barbilla y miró a Lord Smythe directamente a los ojos.

"Eso espero", dijo Lord Smythe. Sus ojos se deleitaron en la puerta por un momento, pero su expresión cambió de compasiva a arrogante cuando giró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Kurt, "Aunque, por supuesto, la mayoría de las mujeres estarían terriblemente decepcionadas ante la perspectiva de no casarse conmigo."

Kurt devolvió la mirada a Lord Smythe, y muy lentamente, movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación silenciosa.

"Por favor, ve", dijo Nick, empujando a su amigo ligeramente en la dirección de la sala. "Deja que las personas cuerdas hagan su trabajo y únete a la locura de al lado."

Lord Smythe sonrió, pero antes de que se diera la vuelta para irse, Kurt le atrapó mirando al lugar por donde desapareció Lady Claudine, su expresión volviéndose culpable una vez más. Pero luego enderezó su espalda y abrió la puerta de la sala, y Kurt pudo escuchar la charla emocionada de Lady Isabella hasta que Lord Smythe cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Y tan satisfecho como Kurt se sentía ante la idea de lo que su patrón le diría a Lady Isabella y Lord Huntington en un momento, él se sentía muy apenado por Lady Claudine.

Después de todo, él sabía exactamente lo que se sentía al estar enredado en los planes de los demás.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente fue aún más tranquilo de lo habitual. Las doncellas y lacayos pasaron el día empaquetando las maletas de los Huntington y Lady Claudine. Cuando Kurt pasó junto a la sala, escuchó fragmentos de una pelea muy acalorada entre Lady Isabella y su marido, y la atmósfera entre ellos durante el desayuno fue helada.<p>

Lord Smythe y Sir Robert tomaron su desayuno en el estudio de Lord Smythe y permanecieron allí durante el resto del día, y desde que Kurt, junto con Jeff, estaba atendiendo a los Huntington, no vio a ninguno de los otros dos hombres hasta la noche.

Lady Claudine también permaneció en su habitación, y Jane, a la que se le pidió varias veces que le llevara algo de comida y se ocupara de su equipaje, le dijo a Kurt que ella estaba sentada en su vestido de noche, mirando al vacío, y apenas consciente de las preguntas de Jane relativas a las maletas abiertas.

Sin embargo, ella se unió a los hombres y a su hermana para la cena, y Kurt se alegró de ver que ella había logrado superar la noche decepcionante. Curiosamente, sin embargo, ella no parecía abatida o avergonzada en absoluto, por el contrario – se la veía casi aliviada, como si una especie de peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros. El cambio en su apariencia era demasiado notable: su vestido era más sencillo, su peinado más natural, y, lo más sorprendente de todo, su comportamiento no era tan forzado como antes. Ella estuvo callada durante la mayor parte de la comida, pero cuando sonrió a una observación de Lord Smythe o Sir Robert, fue una sonrisa genuina, que realmente iluminaba sus facciones y hacía que las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugara, y Kurt pensó que podría realmente llegar a gustarle Lady Claudine.

Después de la cena, se retiraron a la sala de dibujo como de costumbre. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Lady Claudine se sentara detrás del piano, pero esta vez, ella le pidió a Lord Smythe que se uniera a ella. Lord Smythe pareció aprensivo al principio, pero cuando lady Claudine sonrió suplicante, él asintió con la cabeza, dejó el vaso y se acercó a colocarse detrás de Lady Claudine, girando la partitura mientras tocaba y, después de que ella hubiera cantado el primer verso por su cuenta, se le unió.

Era la primera vez que Kurt había oído a su patrón cantar, y fue una grata sorpresa. Las canciones no eran las opciones habituales de ópera de Lady Claudine - eran más ligeras, aquellas que Kurt quiso escuchar de ella todo el tiempo, y su sospecha de que su voz se ajustaba a estas piezas mucho mejor resultó ser cierta. Era obvio que Lord Smythe nunca tuvo mucho entrenamiento, pero su voz podía mantenerse al día con la de Lady Claudine, y los aplausos que recibieron después de cada canción fueron mucho más auténticos que durante cualquier otra noche.

Y mientras sus voces sonaban bien juntas, todavía parecía haber una especie de barrera entre ellos que les impedía realmente transmitir las profundidades emocionales de las canciones. Y mientras que era comprensible después de los acontecimientos recientes, Kurt sintió curiosidad por saber cómo Lord Smythe sonaría con un compañero cuya voz verdaderamente complementara la suya.

Después de cuatro canciones, Lord Smythe, finalmente, se excusó, alegando que su garganta se había vuelto terriblemente seca, y, después de agarrar el vaso vacío, caminó hacia la esquina donde Kurt estaba de pie, él solo, al lado de la jarra de vino.

"Parece que te estás muriendo por comentar sobre mi actuación", él dijo, con los ojos brillantes de malicia cuando llegó a pararse frente a su lacayo.

"Tal vez no me muero por hacer comentarios sobre su actuación, sino de la de Lady Claudine," Kurt replicó, no dispuesto a decir nada que aumentara aún más la confianza de Lord Smythe. Ya era lo suficientemente grande como estaba, "Su voz suena encantadora esta noche."

"Así es," Lord Smythe estuvo de acuerdo, sosteniendo la copa para que Kurt la tomara, "Pero si no estoy muy equivocado, tú no estabas mirándola a_ ella _la mayor parte del tiempo."

Mientras que esta acusación era cierta, Kurt se sintió incómodo de que Lord Smythe se hubiera dado cuenta. Para cubrir su vergüenza, tomó el vaso y lo puso abajo para volver a llenarlo, renuente a entregarle el veredicto que su patrón estaba pidiendo. Finalmente, se decidió a encogerse de hombros y responder, "No sabía que era cantante."

Lord Smythe inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, y sus ojos se deleitaron en la cara de Kurt cuando él sonrió de oreja a oreja y respondió, "Bueno, yo no sabía tú eras fluido en francés."

Cuando Kurt lo miró con sorpresa, la sonrisa de Lord Smythe se intensificó, y añadió, "Parece que ambos todavía tenemos que averiguar algunas cosas el uno del otro."

"¿Quién se lo dijo?" Kurt le preguntó, "Acerca de mi hablando francés, quiero decir."

"Nick, por supuesto," Lord Smythe respondió, mirando a la esquina de la habitación donde el lacayo moreno estaba ofreciendo unas galletas a Lady Isabella. "Le sonsaqué qué tipo de lecciones tuviste durante el verano."

"¿Usted preguntó a Nick sobre mí?"

"Sí," Lord Smythe respondió. "Varias preguntas, en realidad. Esta fue una de los pocas que no se negó a responder."

"Bueno," dijo Kurt, depositando la jarra y recogiendo el vaso para ofrecérselo a su patrón, "Usted puede preguntármelo _a mí_ la próxima vez."

Lord Smythe lo miró por un momento, sus ojos brillantes con cierta emoción que Kurt no podía precisar. Por último, y sin dejar de mirar a la cara del hombre más joven, él llegó a tomar su vaso.

"Creo que voy a hacer eso", dijo, "La próxima vez". Sus dedos rozaron los de Kurt por un momento, atrapándolos entre el frío cristal y la piel caliente de Lord Smythe , antes de que finalmente tomara el vaso y lo levantara a sus labios, sus ojos nunca dejando los de Kurt.

"¿Sebastian?"

Kurt casi se estremeció al oír la voz de Lord Huntington. Por un momento, él se había olvidado de que no estaban solos en esa sala. Lord Smythe miró sobre su hombro y le respondió, "Ya voy", y echó una última mirada a Kurt antes de regresar al grupo alrededor del piano, donde Lady Isabella estaba intentando todo lo posible para hablar con ellos en un juego de mímica.

Kurt se aseguró de estar ocupado con las jarras medio vacías de vino, sobre todo cuando atrapó la mirada desconfiada que el Sr. Moore le estaba enviando en su dirección. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que el mayordomo no le estaba mirando por más tiempo, flexionó los dedos, e incluso brevemente los frotó contra la tela de su chaqueta.

Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía deshacerse por completo de una extraña sensación de hormigueo, justo donde la piel de Lord Smythe había tocado la suya.

**K&S**

* * *

><p>Los Huntington y Lady Claudine partieron temprano a la mañana siguiente. El sol apenas había asomado sobre los árboles, y nadie se sentía inclinado a desayunar a una hora tan temprana. La señora Bertram preparó unas cuantas cajas llenas de sándwiches y fruta para que pudieran comer durante su viaje, mientras que Kurt, Jeff y Nick llevaron las maletas hasta el carruaje, alegrándose de que la lluvia casi constante se hubiera detenido el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran realizar su tarea sin empaparse completamente.<p>

Los caballeros y damas llegaron al patio justo cuando los tres lacayos estaban cargando la última de las maletas de Lady Isabella en el techo del carruaje (mientras ferozmente discutían lo que lady Isabella tenía en sus maletas: incluso juntos, Jeff y Nick apenas lograron llevarlas por las escaleras). Las hermanas y Lord Huntington estaban revestidos en abrigos, y cuando los lacayos se apresuraron a tomar sus posiciones junto a las puertas del carruaje, Lady Claudine se volvió a Lord Smythe, que tomó su mano en la suya.

"Lamento que su visita tuviera un final desagradable", dijo Lord Smythe, y Kurt oyó una verdadera disculpa en su voz.

Lady Claudine negó con la cabeza. "No lo haga", dijo, "Por lo menos usted fue honesto conmigo. Qué es más de lo que puedo decir de la mayoría de la gente que conozco."

Lord Smythe siguió su mirada hacia donde Lady Isabella estaba despidiéndose de Sir Robert, con su marido que parecía abatido esperando por ella. Lord Smythe sonrió, y Kurt vio algo parecido a respeto en sus ojos cuando él levantó la mano de Lady Claudine hasta sus labios. "Usted tiene más de dama que lo que le di crédito en un principio", dijo. "Yo sinceramente le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, Claudine."

El estómago de Kurt se apretó ante la honestidad en la voz de su patrón. No podía creer que éste fuera el mismo hombre que lo insultó dos segundos después de que se conocieron por primera vez, el mismo hombre que eligió a gente como Sir Reginald y Lord Huntington como sus compañeros. Algo había cambiado, se dio cuenta, y no sólo entre él y su patrón, sino en el propio Lord Smythe.

Era un pensamiento extraño, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kurt no era el único que creció durante el último año.

Mientras tanto, Lord Smythe había besado la mano de lady Isabella, asegurándole a ella que, naturalmente, él y Sir Robert les visitarían para la Navidad (una declaración que, si la expresión divertida de Sir Robert era una indicación, era una mentira total), y con poco entusiasmo abrazó a Lord Huntington, que parecía que quería decir algo, pero su esposa lo arrastró al carruaje antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pronunciar más de tres palabras.

Lord Smythe y Sir Robert miraron detrás del carruaje, mientras dejaba el patio, y cuando llegó a los primeros árboles del sendero, Lord Smythe dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

"Gracias a Dios que se han ido", dijo, y cuando Kurt atrapó la mirada de Nick, él devolvió la sonrisa al otro lacayo.

"Me sorprendió que no les echaras antes," Sir Robert observó, "¿O eso fue porque no querías echar a perder nuestras posibilidades de ser invitados a las celebraciones de Navidad?"

"Preferiría comer tierra en lugar de pasar la Navidad en Longleat otra vez" Lord Smythe respondió con total naturalidad. "Me voy a quedar en casa este año, y eres muy bienvenido a unirte a mí."

Sir Robert sonrió y puso su mano en la parte superior del hombro de Lord Smythe, apretándolo suavemente, "Por supuesto que lo haré." Los dos hombres miraron al final del sendero, donde el carruaje finalmente se perdió de vista. Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos durante unos segundos, antes de que Lord Smythe suspirara de nuevo y dijera, "Vamos dentro, ¿quieres?"

Nick y Kurt tomaron esto como su llamada para correr a toda prisa a la cocina, donde la señora Bertram y las criadas habían estado ocupadas durante horas, y rápidamente llevaron los platos cargados de fruta, tostadas y gachas hasta la sala de desayunos, donde Jeff y el Sr. Moore los tomaron. La mesa estuvo lista en poco tiempo, y cuando Sir Robert y Lord Smythe entraron, Kurt acababa de finalizar la preparación de la primera taza de té.

Junto a sus platos estaban las cartas que llegaron temprano en la mañana. Lord Smythe se sentó y comenzó a ordenar su correspondencia mientras Kurt depositó la habitual taza de su patrón. Era algo que Lord Smythe hacía cada mañana, Kurt se dio cuenta - miraba todas las cartas primero y luego las abría en un orden específico, empezando por las que le hacían sonreír más.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, cuando vio el remitente con una particular letra curva, frunció el ceño, dejó la cuchara y abrió la carta de inmediato. Kurt vio como el ceño fruncido se intensificaba, y luego, de pronto, Lord Smythe pronunció la maldición más obscena que Kurt había escuchado en toda su vida.

La sala se quedó en silencio inmediatamente - Jeff, que había dejado caer la tostada que estaba sosteniendo, estaba mirando a su patrón con los ojos bien abiertos. Nick y Sir Robert estaban mirando a su amigo con expresiones contradictorias, como si no pudieran decidirse entre la sorpresa y la desaprobación. El Sr. Moore, sin embargo, no tenía tales dificultades. Kurt podría haber jurado que él había visto cada expresión de descontento que el mayordomo era capaz de hacer, ya fuera dirigida a él o - más a menudo - a Jeff, en el último año. Pero él nunca había visto al otro hombre mirar a alguien como si acabara de asesinar a alguien delante de él, o, peor aún, utilizar el tenedor de la ensalada en el plato del pescado.

"Sebastian", Sir Robert dijo, sonando igual de sorprendido y alarmado, "¿Qué demonios...?"

Lord Smythe se quedó mirando el pedazo de papel en su plato, sonando absolutamente abatido, cuando dijo, "Mi abuela viene de visita."

"Oh," Sir Robert dijo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, que intentó ocultar detrás de la servilleta. "En ese caso, me cuesta entender tu reacción."

Lord Smythe levantó la vista de la carta para mirar a su amigo al otro lado de la mesa, mientras que Sir Robert continuó, "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que visitó Bailey Hall, ¿no? ¿Más de un año?"

"Un año y medio," Lord Smythe respondió con un tono aún destrozado "Ella estuvo aquí en primavera."

"Bueno, en ese caso, es hora de que regrese a Bailey," dijo Sir Robert. Kurt no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba pasando - no entendía ni la reacción horrorizada de Lord Smythe ante la visita de un pariente ni la expresión divertida de Sir Robert.

"¿Cuándo va a llegar?" Sir Robert preguntó, untando una tostada.

"El lunes por la mañana," Lord Smythe respondió, mirando horrorizado cuando un nuevo pensamiento entró en su mente, "Oh dios. Tenemos que limpiar la casa."

"Yo quería irme el sábado", Sir Robert comentó casualmente, tomando un bocado de la tostada antes de llegar a su taza de té.

"Robert, tienes que quedarte," Lord Smythe dijo, y su voz y su expresión eran positivamente de súplica. Era una mirada que Kurt nunca había visto en él antes, y él mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba verla. "No puedes irte ahora."

"Realmente, Sebastián, te comportas como si la condesa viuda fuera una especie de monstruo," Sir Robert dijo, y miró a Nick, quien había colocado un vaso de jugo de naranja en frente de él. "Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de manejarlo por su cuenta. ¿No te parece, Nicholas?"

"Ciertamente, señor," Nick respondió sin dudarlo un instante, haciendo caso omiso de su mejor amigo en el otro lado de la mesa, que lo miraba como si Nick acabara de traicionarlo. "Cuidaremos bien de su señoría".

"Cállate, Nick," Lord Smythe dijo, y Kurt vio al señor Moore con el ceño fruncido ante su patrón una vez más, aunque menos abiertamente. "Robert, por favor. ¿Por qué no te quedas una semana más? No es como si cualquier asunto urgente te esperara de vuelta en casa."

"Está bien," Sir Robert estuvo de acuerdo, "Puedo quedarme un par de días más, pero tengo que irme el viernes como muy tarde. Si tu abuela quiere quedarse más tiempo, tendrás que entretenerla por tu cuenta."

Lord Smythe parecía derrotado cuando él asintió, "Gracias, Rob." Él miró a su tostada como si esperara un poco de ayuda de ella, y Kurt no pudo evitarlo - se sintió divertido y solidario a la vez.

Mientras que reorganizaba el plato de fruta, hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Nick sobre la abuela de Lord Smythe tan pronto como estuvieran solos. Pero a juzgar por la sonrisa coincidente en las caras de Nick y Sir Robert, él ya tenía la clara sensación de que los próximos días iban a ser muy interesantes.


	18. Chapter 17

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Aquí os traigo la traducción de un nuevo capítulo de este maravilloso fic original de Nalasan. Como siempre, gracias a todos los que seguís el fic y a los que dejáis comentarios. A "Guest" que no he podido responderte por privado, te agradezco tu fidelidad y decirte que no puedo decirte en que capítulo se dará cada cosa (no hago spoilers) pero te diré que la cosa va avanzando y que yo, personalmente, amo cada una de las escenas que van a ocurrir de ahora en adelante entre Kurt y Sebastian. Y ahora, os dejo con el capítulo.

**K&S**

**Capítulo XVII**

Si Kurt tuviera que evaluar el nivel de competencia mostrado por los sirvientes de Bailey Hall, tendría que admitir que no se podía imaginar un servicio más bien estructurado y organizado. Era innecesario añadir que preparar la casa para un visitante no era una tarea que desafiara al servicio de ninguna manera. Debido a la incapacidad habitual de Lord Smythe para informarles acerca de su llegada a tiempo, estaban también muy bien acostumbrados a las visitas que eran anunciadas con poca antelación. Por lo tanto, tener cuatro días para prepararse para una sola huésped (que incluso traía dos doncellas con ella), no debería haber sido ningún problema en absoluto.

A lo que nadie estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, era a la presencia de un ligeramente aturullado Lord Smythe en medio de ellos, que parecía reacio a confiar en el juicio de la señora Seymour sobre cómo de limpia una habitación tenía que estar.

El anuncio de la visita de su abuela parecía haber arrojado a su patrón a un estado de apenas contenida y desorganizada actividad. Él aparecía en la cocina para preguntar a la señora Bertram, que estaba claramente sin saber qué decir por la presencia de su patrón, acerca de los menús para distintas cenas, y se aseguraba de recordar a la señora Seymour que preparara las mejores habitaciones para su señoría (una orden que no era necesaria, en primer lugar, y no se convertía en más significativa cuando la repitió cuatro veces en los siguientes días). Cuando él no estaba molestando al Sr. Moore o a la señora Seymour, se retiraba a su estudio, y Kurt se quedó sin habla cuando entró con una bandeja de sándwiches y vio que Lord Smythe estaba en realidad tratando de limpiar su escritorio.

Era la primera vez que Kurt había visto a Lord Smythe tan nervioso, y utilizó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para tirar de Nick a un lado y preguntarle acerca de la abuela de Lord Smythe.

"Estoy seguro de que ya te hablé de ella," Nick respondió cuando subían por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, con montones de camisas limpias para los guardarropas de Lord Smythe y Sir Robert en sus brazos.

"Me dijiste que ella era el único pariente que Sebastian tenía, y me dijiste que ella vive en la otra finca de la familia en Shropshire," Kurt respondió. "Eso no explica por qué estuvo tan horrorizado cuando supo que ella vendría aquí."

"Es de suponer que porque tiene una relación bastante difícil con su señoría," Nick respondió, sosteniendo la puerta del cuarto de Lord Smythe abierta para Kurt con su hombro. "Lo que podría tener algo que ver con el hecho de que ella es la única persona que no le deja que se salga con la suya"

"Siempre he pensado que esa persona eras tú," Kurt dijo secamente.

Nick pensó en eso por un momento, antes de que él sonriera y se corrigiera a sí mismo, "Ella es una de las dos personas que no le deja salirse con la suya." Él suspiró, "No, pero en serio - Lady Smythe tiene _fuertes _puntos de vista sobre cómo un conde debe presentarse en público y no creo que tenga que señalar que Sebastian comparte sólo muy pocos de estos puntos de vista.".

Kurt asintió, porque sí, podía ver por qué la actitud contundente de Lord Smythe, su renuencia a parecer educado, podía ser problemático en los círculos más altos de la sociedad - a pesar de que Kurt había aprendido a encontrarlos a veces refrescantes. Cuando otro pensamiento cruzó su mente, preguntó, "¿Sabe ella?, ya sabes ..."

Cuando Nick le miró expectante, él levantó las cejas y miró fijamente a la ropa blanca en la cama de Lord Smythe.

"¡Dios, no!" Nick exclamó, mirando horrorizado a la noción misma de este pensamiento. "Y espero por el bien de Sebastian que nunca se entere de ello."

"Oh," dijo Kurt, sorprendido ante la reacción fuerte de Nick. Por un breve tiempo, estar en presencia del cálido refugio de Nick, y de alguna manera incluso en presencia de Lord Smythe, había empujado la idea de cómo reaccionaría el mundo a cómo ellos eran en realidad a un rincón de su mente. No es que él jamás pudiera realmente olvidarse de ello, pero la aceptación incondicional de Nick había hecho que el pensamiento pareciera más soportable.

Al menos hasta ahora.

"La razón principal de que Sebastian esté tan nervioso por su visita es que durante el verano, se ha negado a socializar con algunas de las personas que ella considera importantes," La voz de Nick interrumpió sus pensamientos. El lacayo de pelo castaño tomó unas cuantas camisas de la pila en los brazos de Kurt, "Y no creo que él esté ansioso por oír su opinión al respecto."

"Pero ¿por qué esta obsesión con limpiar la casa?" Kurt le preguntó, cuando Nick cerró la puerta del armario. "Quiero decir, la señora Seymour nunca deja que nada se vea más que impecable, incluso cuando no hay invitados que esperar."

"Creo que él quiere darle a ella la menor cantidad de cosas que pueda criticar," Nick le respondió, "Y no le puedo culpar por eso. Ella tendrá bastante que decir sobre el asunto de que él no visite a sus amigos con regularidad."

"Lo entiendo," dijo Kurt, "Pero su señoría difícilmente va a comentar sobre el estado de las cortinas, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, confía en mí," Nick dijo, "Su señoría tiene una opinión sobre _todo_." Sonrió cuando abrió la puerta para Kurt, y la sonrisa era sólo un poco ligeramente más alegre cuando añadió, "Y no voy a negarlo - sólo de vez en cuando, es hilarante verlo."

A pesar de que Kurt tendría que esperar un poco más para ver por sí mismo si esta evaluación era cierta, observó de cerca a Lord Smythe en los siguientes días - y si su comportamiento era una indicación, Nick tenía mucha razón alegando que su patrón quería que la casa estuviera lo más limpia posible.

El día antes de la tan esperada llegada de su señoría, Lord Smythe entró en el salón, donde Kurt acababa de colocar un jarrón grande con hermosas margaritas violetas y rosas blancas en frente de la ventana. Él permaneció en la puerta, su mirada a la deriva sobre los muebles, las cortinas, la alfombra, hasta que finalmente llegaron a descansar sobre Kurt y las flores en la cálida luz del sol de la tarde.

"¿La señora Seymour escogió esos para toda la casa, o sólo para el salón?" preguntó, dando un paso al lado de Kurt.

"Cada habitación de abajo tiene margaritas y rosas," Kurt le respondió, "Los dormitorios y la biblioteca tendrán clemátides y dalias." Él miró a las flores brillantes en frente de él y sonrió, "yo creo que ella simplemente escogió las que no se ahogaron durante las tormentas de la semana pasada."

Lord Smythe no respondió de inmediato. Él llegó y deslizó el dedo índice sobre los pétalos de una rosa, empezando en el exterior y moviéndose en círculos hasta que su dedo hubo llegado al centro, donde los pétalos estaban todavía tan estrechamente entrelazados que no reaccionaron a la presión de su dedo en absoluto.

"Estas eran las favoritas de mi madre", dijo, y Kurt se sorprendió de lo suave que sonaba su voz. "Siempre teníamos rosas en el salón cuando ella aún estaba viva."

Su dedo se detuvo en los pétalos durante un momento más, antes de que él dejara caer su brazo a su lado otra vez. Él rio incómodo, como si acabara de compartir algo con Kurt que no tenía intención de hacer, y dijo, "Es simplemente extraño verlas otra vez, supongo."

"¿No ha tenido rosas en la casa después de su muerte?" Kurt le preguntó suavemente.

"Tuvimos algunas en su funeral," Lord Smythe dijo, "Pero nunca después de eso, no."

Se quedó mirando la flor con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a su patrón por un momento, antes de que él preguntara, "¿la echa mucho de menos?"

La cabeza del Lord Smythe se giró rápidamente, y su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt. Él miró al lacayo por un largo momento, antes de que algo en su expresión se suavizara, y respondió, "lo hago". Él levantó la mano para ajustar su manga, evitando los ojos de Kurt, "¿Nick me dijo que tus padres ya no están vivos?"

"No," dijo Kurt, y él sintió el viejo y familiar dolor en el pecho - como una herida que había sanado, pero dejó una cicatriz, no obstante. Él miró a las flores, "Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño, y mi padre murió el año pasado, unos meses antes de venir aquí."

Por un momento, un pesado silencio se instaló entre ellos, ambos hombres ocupados con pensamientos acerca de los seres queridos que habían perdido. Kurt fue sacudido fuera de esos pensamientos cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya, y él miró hacia arriba a los ojos compasivos de Lord Smythe.

"Lo siento por tu pérdida", dijo, y la verdadera preocupación en su voz tocó a Kurt tanto como lo hacía su mano apretando suavemente los dedos de Kurt. "Sé que perder a tu familia es difícil."

"Lo es," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, "Y siempre les echo de menos. Pero..." Él contempló el resto de su respuesta durante un segundo, sintiéndose un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba a punto de decir, antes de concluir, "pero creo que he tenido la suerte de encontrar una nueva familia aquí".

La ceja izquierda de Lord Smythe se elevó ante esta valoración, y la sonrisa que siguió a la sorpresa no era su sonrisa engreída de costumbre, o una sonrisa arrogante - parecía feliz, y tal vez incluso un poco halagado. "Bueno, me alegro de oír eso", dijo, antes de que apartara su mano. "A pesar de lo que Nick me dice, me imagino que puede haber un poco de locura en la planta baja."

"No tanta locura como la que he visto en su compañía," Kurt replicó, sonriendo con alivio porque el ambiente melancólico se estaba desvaneciendo. Lord Smythe se aclaró la garganta, y la mano que un momento antes había tocado la de Kurt, se deslizó por su cuello.

"Debo irme, te estoy impidiendo hacer tu trabajo", dijo. "Estoy seguro de que todavía tienes mucho que hacer."

"No se preocupe, señor", respondió Kurt, y su voz era un poco condescendiente cuando añadió, "Yo creo que estamos listos para su señoría."

Lord Smythe sonrió, y por primera vez en varios días, parecía un poco más relajado cuando él contestó, "Bueno, me alegra que al menos tú te sientas de esa manera."

**K&S**

Después de esos cuatro días más ocupados, Kurt mentiría si afirmara que la excitación general y el nerviosismo no le afectaron en absoluto.

El lunes por la mañana, tomó su posición habitual en la fila de los lacayos en el patio a la espera de que su señoría llegara - una rutina que él no había echado de menos, sobre todo porque le traía recuerdos desagradables. Miró hacia el final de la fila, hasta el lugar donde Lord Smythe estaba de pie, jugueteando con su cuello y mirando nerviosamente a los árboles del sendero.

Por un momento, Kurt se preguntó si realmente había pasado un año desde que oyó los pasos de Lord Smythe sobre la grava blanca, y miró a los ojos de su patrón por primera vez. Por un lado, no parecía que hiciera mucho tiempo, por otra parte, por lo que mucho que había cambiado desde entonces, Kurt apenas podía creer que hubiera sido sólo un año.

Él salió de sus pensamientos cuando un carruaje grande y pomposo se detuvo antes de la fila de los sirvientes, y el Sr. Moore se apresuró hacia la puerta para ayudar a la cabeza de la familia Smythe a salir del carruaje.

Lady Smythe era alta, casi tan alta como su nieto, y su figura delgada estaba cubierta de un vestido negro que le quedaba bien, pero Kurt no estaba seguro de si alguna vez había habido un momento en el que ese vestido hubiera estado a la moda. Su pelo era de color gris plateado y estaba fijado bajo un gran sombrero con plumas negras, y sus ojos, siendo de un azul claro y penetrante, observaban con atención lo que la rodeaba.

Lord Smythe caminó hacia ella, y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su abuela, "Bienvenida, abuela", dijo, "Espero que hayas tenido un viaje agradable"

"Bueno, yo no lo llamaría _agradable_," la dama respondió con una expresión impasible, "Difícilmente puedo llamar a tres horas en un carruaje agitándose y repiqueteando algo _agradable,_ pero ya que esta parece ser la única manera de ver alguna vez a mi nieto, ¿qué otra opción tengo?"

Lord Smythe pareció quedarse sin habla, y antes de que tuviera tiempo suficiente para llegar a una respuesta, Lady Smythe ya había deambulado más allá de él y hacia Sir Robert, que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su sonrisa.

"Sir Robert," Lady Smythe dijo, cuando Sir Robert agarró su mano y se inclinó para besarla. "Es un placer verle de nuevo."

"El placer es todo mío," Sir Robert dijo, "Me alegra que haya decidido hacernos una visita, su señoría".

"Bueno, me siento aliviada de que al menos usted parece pensar eso," su señoría replicó, su mirada a la deriva una vez más hacia su nieto. Lord Smythe se retorció incómodo, pero preguntó, "¿Te apetece un poco de desayuno, abuela?"

"Por supuesto que me apetece un poco de desayuno", dijo Lady Smythe, tomando el brazo que Sir Robert le estaba ofreciendo. "¿No estabas escuchando cuando te dije que he pasado tres horas incómodas en un carruaje? ¿Cuándo crees que tuve tiempo para comer?"

Ella caminó hacia el interior con pasos rápidos, al menos rápidos para sus setenta y cuatro años. Lord Smythe puso los ojos en blanco, pero la siguió dentro. Kurt miró hacia el final de la fila de los criados para ver que la mayoría de ellos ya no trataban de ocultar su diversión, y cuando él atrapó la mirada de Nick, él tuvo que sonreír también. No era una especie de malvada diversión, sin embargo - la compasión por su patrón era evidente en las conversaciones en voz baja que se iniciaron cuando los lacayos se apresuraron detrás del señor Moore y su señoría hacia la sala de desayunos.

A pesar de sus anteriores quejas, Lady Smythe comió poco, cortando la tostada en trozos pequeños y dejando la mayor parte en su plato. Al ver esto, Kurt tuvo una revelación súbita acerca de dónde venían los hábitos alimenticios de Lord Smythe, y viendo la manera en que su patrón seguía agitando su avena sin comer ni una cucharada, sintió sus sospechas confirmadas.

Ellos no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que Lady Smythe trajera a colación el tema que, Nick había asegurado, era la razón de su venida. "Cené con Lord y Lady Milford hace unas semanas", dijo ella, sorbiendo su té.

La expresión aprensiva de Lord Smythe le dijo a Kurt que él era consciente de lo que iba esta conversación, y él respondió, "¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cómo están?"

"Bueno Sebastian, sabrías cómo están si hubieras aceptado al menos una de sus invitaciones a sus muchas cenas en Londres", observó lady Smythe, dirigiendo su mirada penetrante a su nieto. "Para mi horror y vergüenza, tuve que oírles decir que no les visitaste, ni a los Campbell, ni a los Griffiths ni _una sola vez_ en todo el tiempo que pasaste en Londres."

Lord Smythe apartó el cuenco de gachas lejos, y alcanzó una rebanada de pan para desmigarla en su plato. "Bueno, estuvimos bastante ocupados en Londres", dijo, masticando un trozo de pan, "Y no me sentí bien durante algunas semanas, por lo que no pude asistir a muchas..."

"_Sebastian_," su señoría lo interrumpió, su expresión horrorizada mientras ella se quedó mirando a su nieto, "No puedo creer que _aún_ no hayas perdido la costumbre de hablar con la boca llena."

Lord Smythe pareció como un niño atrapado con los dedos en el tarro de galletas, y él tragó a toda prisa mientras su abuela continuaba, "En cuanto a la cuestión relativa a la falta de sociabilidad - No creo que tenga que señalar lo absolutamente deshonroso que es tal comportamiento por tu parte. Tu rechazo a socializar con algunos de mis amigos más antiguos, por no hablar de algunas de las familias más respetables del país, es una absoluta- "

Ella no llegó a terminar la frase, porque una voz amable y tranquila la interrumpió preguntando, "¿Su señoría?"

Sorprendida, Lady Smythe miró a Nick, que había dado unos pasos aproximándose a su lado y sostenía una bandeja de fruta delante de ella, con la mirada educadamente humilde, fingiendo no darse cuenta de cómo su interrupción había sorprendido a su señoría.

"Bueno, nosotros no tenemos que discutir esto delante de los sirvientes", dijo ella, y con una mirada hostil al lacayo moreno que sorprendió a Kurt, ella hizo un gesto con la mano rechazando la bandeja. "Tenemos un montón de tiempo para eso más adelante."

Por un lado, Kurt mentiría si él afirmara que no estaba disfrutando, sólo un poco, al ver a Lord Smythe no controlando la situación por primera vez. A medida que la conversación continuó, sin embargo, el sentimiento de pena y compasión hacia su patrón aumentó, y él se sintió aliviado cuando Lady Smythe hizo un gesto para que el señor Moore la ayudara a levantarse de su asiento, declarando así la comida por terminada.

Su señoría acababa de tomar el brazo de Sir Robert y caminado los primeros pasos en dirección al salón, cuando Kurt miró hacia arriba y vio a Jane, de pie en la puerta que conducía a la puerta de servicio, justo al lado de la mesa de la comida, y frenéticamente susurrando algo al oído de Nick.

Kurt frunció el ceño. Las criadas no tenían permitido estar en el comedor cuando los patrones estaban presentes, e incluso cuando se habían ido, era tarea de los lacayos ocuparse de los platos y las sobras. La señora Seymour una vez lo expresó así: "Una buena criada consigue elogios por su trabajo. Una criada perfecta es aquella cuya existencia ni siquiera es recordada.". Y mientras que Kurt tenía personalmente un montón de problemas con esta afirmación, parecía ser la norma general de conducta para todas las mujeres empleadas en grandes casas – lo cual hacía que fuera aún más raro ver a Jane en la sala de desayunos. Ella parecía muy preocupada: su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, su frente arrugada, y sus dedos jugueteaban con el delantal de una manera nerviosa que era bastante atípica para la por lo general tan confiada y serena joven criada.

Cuando ella dejó de susurrar, Nick asintió, su expresión ahora igualmente preocupada, y el estómago de Kurt se retorció incómodamente. Jane se desvaneció en la habitación contigua de nuevo, y Nick caminó rápidamente hacia Lord Smythe. Él agarró su codo justo cuando su amigo empezaba a caminar hacia donde su abuela y Sir Robert estaban esperando por él, y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Las cejas de Lord Smythe se fundieron en confusión, pero él asintió y miró a su abuela. "Por favor, adelantaos", dijo, "estaré con vosotros en un momento."

"¿Hay algún problema?" consultó su señoría, pero Lord Smythe simplemente negó con la cabeza, "Sólo un pequeño problema referente a uno de los criados. No tomará mucho tiempo."

"Espero que no," observó Lady Smythe, frunciendo el ceño a su nieto. "Ningún caballero deja esperando a una dama. Espero que seas consciente de eso, Sebastian"

"Sí, abuela, lo soy," Lord Smythe respondió, y Kurt tuvo la sensación de que el otro hombre estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener su voz educada. Lady Smythe mantuvo su severa mirada en él por un momento, antes de que se volviera a Sir Robert, una vez más, y le preguntara, "¿Por qué no me cuenta sobre sus inversiones en el extranjero, mientras tanto, Sir Robert?", Y finalmente salió de la habitación con él.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que el señor Moore estaba mirando expectante a su patrón, obviamente esperando que el "pequeño problema referente a uno de los criados" fuera discutido con él. Lord Smythe, sin embargo, sólo asintió con la cabeza brevemente hacia él mientras caminó junto a él, "Sigue con eso, Moore," y desapareció detrás de la puerta por la que Jane había desaparecido unos pocos segundos antes.

Kurt sabía que no era la cosa más educada, pero, bueno - ya que Nick y Jeff ya estaban ocupados recogiendo los platos de la mesa, ¿no era lo más inteligente que él caminara hacia la mesa de los alimentos y empezara a apilar las sobras - incluso si la mesa se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta medio entornada que daba a la otra habitación? Kurt se dio cuenta de que su renuencia a espiar a las personas había disminuido significativamente en los últimos meses, pero hasta ahora, nunca le había hecho ningún daño. Él tuvo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido con los platos, por lo que todavía pudo oír la conversación que tenía lugar en la sala contigua.

"... No interrumpiste nada", pudo oír a Lord Smythe decir. "Deja de pedir perdón ya y dime por qué querías hablar conmigo."

Hubo una breve pausa, antes de que la voz vacilante de Jane comenzara a explicar, "he recibido una carta esta mañana, su señoría. De mi madre." Ella no dijo nada durante un momento antes de que ella continuara, "Al parecer, mi padre tuvo un accidente en el trabajo. Él no resultó tan malherido como otros trabajadores, pero se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte, y no han sido capaces de despertarlo todavía". Otra pausa, "Mi madre, escribió que el doctor no sabe si va a despertar."

El plato que Kurt estaba sosteniendo repiqueteó fuerte cuando lo puso sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. Estas eran noticias realmente malas. Tan horrible como la idea de perder a su padre era por sí misma, Kurt también sabía lo que significaría para la familia de Jane. Su madre tenía trabajo como costurera, pero Jane tenía tres hermanos menores, y sólo uno de ellos se encontraba en edad de trabajar. Kurt no quería ni imaginar lo que la muerte del señor Woodhouse significaría para la familia - tanto emocional como económicamente.

"Sé que el momento es muy malo, con su abuela de visita y todo eso," la voz de Jane interrumpió los pensamientos de Kurt. "Pero aún así, yo quería preguntarle si podía visitar a mi familia, sólo por unos días."

Su voz no sonaba muy esperanzadora, pero Lord Smythe no necesitó ni siquiera una fracción de segundo para responder, "Por supuesto, tienes que ir." Antes de que Jane tuviera la oportunidad de responder nada, él continuó, "Si se das prisa cambiándote de uniforme y haciendo el equipaje, puedes tomar el coche al mediodía en Wilton. Le diré a Howard que te lleve allí en el carruaje, y luego puedes fácilmente llegar. "

"Pero su señoría..." Jane empezó a protestar, sólo para ser cortada por su patrón, "Nada de objeciones Jane, por favor. Sólo nos quitaría mucho tiempo y voy a salirme con la mía, al final de todos modos. Puedes decirle a la señora Seymour que yo te obligué a tomar el carruaje, y yo me encargo de su desaprobación. "

Kurt no podía ver si Jane estaba sonriendo o no, pero él pudo oír el alivio en su voz cuando ella respondió, "Gracias, su señoría".

"¿Tienes suficiente dinero para el viaje?" Lord Smythe preguntó, ignorando su agradecimiento al igual que sus objeciones. Kurt sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, tan bien como Jane lo sabía. Los sirvientes como Jane o Jeff, que mantenían a sus familias, enviaban siempre la mayor parte de su salario a casa, y sólo se quedaban lo necesario.

"Le pediré a Nick que me preste algo de dinero," Jane dijo, "Eso no será un problema."

Kurt oyó el débil sonido de roce de tela, y luego la protesta ruidosa de Jane, "Su señoría..."

"No te lo estoy _dando_," Lord Smythe la interrumpió, "Estos son tres salarios de adelanto. Tú todavía necesitas volver y trabajar por ellos."

"Es demasiado, su señoría," objetó Jane, "Uno es más que suficiente."

"Toma dos," Lord Smythe dijo, "Por favor. Tu familia podría necesitar el dinero ahora."

Era un argumento injusto, sobre todo porque era verdad. Teniendo que pagar al médico, y con el señor Woodhouse no pudiendo trabajar por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, la familia de Jane necesitaría cada penique que pudieran conseguir. Kurt oyó a la criada dar un suspiro de derrota, y su voz era suave cuando dijo, "Gracias, su señoría".

"Ni lo menciones," Lord Smythe dijo, "En serio, no lo hagas. No puedo arruinar mi reputación."

"Entiendo," Jane respondió, y Kurt casi podía oír la sonrisa en su voz, "No podemos hacer que alguien sepa que usted es en realidad una persona de buen corazón, ¿verdad?"

"Date prisa ahora, Jane," Lord Smythe respondió, y Kurt estaba casi seguro que él estaba sonriendo también. "¿No querrás perder tu carruaje?" Kurt oyó pasos que se acercaban, "Le diré al Sr. Moore y a los chicos que te vas. Dale mis saludos a tu familia."

"Dios le bendiga, su señoría", dijo Jane, y Kurt oyó el susurro de su vestido mientras ella se apresuraba lejos. Un momento después, Lord Smythe apareció en la puerta, su expresión todavía un poco preocupada. Casi tropezó con Kurt, que seguía fingiendo estar terriblemente ocupado en la mesa de la comida.

La expresión de Lord Smythe cambió de preocupada a sobresaltada, y luego, cuando sus ojos se deslizaron más allá de los rasgos de Kurt hasta lo que estaba haciendo, cambiaron a una sonrisa impertinente. Kurt siguió su mirada hasta sus manos, y él pudo apenas suprimir una maldición cuando se dio cuenta de que en vez de rascar la papilla sobrante del plato de Lord Smythe al recipiente con las sobras, él había raspado cuidadosamente sobre el mantel previamente blanco.

Él no necesitaba mirar la sonrisa en el rostro de Lord Smythe para saber que él estaba jodido, y menos aún necesitaba a Lord Smythe inclinándose para susurrarle al oído: "Creo que te has dejado un punto allí, Kurt."

Él se alegró de que Lord Smythe no se quedó el tiempo suficiente para presenciar el rubor avergonzado de sus mejillas floreciendo en plena floración, en cambio, su patrón se enderezó inmediatamente, caminando hacia donde el señor Moore estaba supervisando el trabajo de Nick y Jeff, y con calma le informó sobre la partida de Jane. El mayordomo no parecía muy contento cuando se enteró de que Lord Smythe le había dado dos sueldos por adelantado, pero permitió que los lacayos fueran a toda prisa a la cocina para decir adiós a su amiga.

Jane parecía tranquila y serena de nuevo cuando llegó a la cocina, una pequeña maleta en la mano y un abrigo sobre su vestido gris, aunque su cara estaba todavía muy pálida. Los chicos y las otras doncellas abrazaron a la pequeña chica, y Jane se comprometió a escribir tan pronto como tuviera noticias – tanto si eran buenas o malas noticias.

Los tres lacayos le acompañaron al exterior y dijeron adiós con la mano tras el carruaje cuando salió del patio. Juntos, vieron la figura de Jane hacerse más y más pequeña.

"Pobre Jane," dijo Jeff y suspiró, "Espero que tenga buenas noticias pronto."

Kurt y Nick asintieron con la cabeza. "Tal vez no tenemos que preocuparnos demasiado," dijo Nick, "la señora Woodhouse se alarma con facilidad por lo que Jane me ha dicho, así que tal vez la condición de su padre no es tan crítica."

"Esperemos que no lo sea," dijo Kurt. Ellos pasaron otro momento en cómodo silencio, antes de que Nick suspirara y dijera, "Bueno, vamos a llevar a su señoría algo de beber, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo que me recuerda – a Lady Smythe no parece que le gustes mucho, ¿verdad?" Kurt preguntó cuándo los lacayos entraron de nuevo en la casa.

"No especialmente, no", respondió Nick. "Yo no encajo muy bien en sus puntos de vista sobre la distancia que un siervo debe mantener con su patrón."

"Bueno, a veces pareces un poco demasiado familiar con Lord Smythe," Jeff dijo descuidadamente, y una vez más Kurt no sabía si él encontraba su falta de consciencia entrañable o preocupante. "Quiero decir, entiendo que es porque lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a veces parecéis como dos amigos, casi. Tal vez deberías tratar de no hacer eso mientras ella está aquí."

Kurt atrapó el brillo divertido en los ojos de Nick, pero el lacayo moreno se las arregló para mantener una cara seria y asintió con la cabeza solemnemente cuando Jeff volvió a mirarle.

"Voy a hacer eso", dijo, "Dado el estado de ánimo de su señoría, ella realmente no necesita ninguna provocación más."

"Casi me siento mal por Lord Smythe," Jeff admitió, y Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh, bueno, está acostumbrado a ella," Nick dijo, "Y en mi experiencia, la mejor manera de soportar a Lady Smythe es una gran dosis de paciencia y sentido del humor."

Pero si bien esto era cierto, Kurt no necesitó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que ni el humor ni la paciencia eran suficientes para soportar la verdadera razón de la visita de Lady Smythe.

**K&S**

El resto del día pasó rápido. Lady Smythe se retiró a su habitación para descansar un rato, y Lord Smythe y Sir Robert se acomodaron en la biblioteca, mientras que los sirvientes de la planta baja conocían a las dos criadas de la condesa viuda: la señorita Jenkinson, un señora seria de unos cincuenta años, y Frances, una joven doncella de unos veinte años, que sonreía con timidez y no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra en la presencia de la señorita Jenkinson.

Dado que a Kurt se le impuso la tarea de ayudar en la cocina, mientras que Nick y Jeff sirvieron a los caballeros durante el resto del día, él sólo vio a Lord Smythe de nuevo cuando el otro hombre entró en el comedor por la noche, con su abuela del brazo y una expresión un poco aprensiva en su rostro.

Al parecer, el descanso había restaurado la energía de Lady Smythe: Ella retomó la conversación de nuevo con toda su fuerza. Durante la cena ella volvió a conversar sobre los conocidos que el patrón de Kurt había descuidado durante el verano, y, con el aparente horror de Lord Smythe, de que no sólo tenía planes para hacerles algunas visitas junto con su nieto, sino que parecía que tenía la idea de invitarlos para reuniones sociales y pequeños bailes en Bailey Hall.

"Todo el mundo ha vuelto después de la temporada en Londres," dijo ella, cortando su carne con una extraña, y determinada energía. "Y nadie quiere pasar todos estos meses hasta la Navidad en casa. Podemos invitar a los caballeros a partidas de caza, y tener música y algunos bailes para las damas."

Ella levantó su tenedor a la boca y empezó a masticar con firmeza, no viendo la mirada desesperada que Lord Smythe estaba enviando a Sir Robert.

La conversación tomó otro giro inesperado más tarde en la noche, cuando los caballeros y Lady Smythe estaban sentados sobre los cojines blandos de los sillones de la sala de estar. A una señal del Sr. Moore, Nick había vuelto a la cocina (presumiblemente porque Lady Smythe seguía mirándole fijamente), y Kurt y Jeff estaban de pie junto a la ventana, esperando una oportunidad para volver a llenar vasos o tazas.

Lord Smythe y Sir Robert acababan de comenzar una discusión sobre política cuando su señoría de repente los interrumpió diciendo: "He oído que la hermana de Lady Isabella, Claudine se quedó aquí durante las últimas semanas"

La cabeza de Lord Smythe miró hacia arriba bruscamente, su expresión sobresaltada ante la inesperada pregunta, "¿Uhm, sí?"

"¿Puedo preguntar _por qué_ Lady Claudine eligió acompañar a su hermana y pasar algún tiempo en tu propiedad?" Lady Smythe dijo, levantando la copa a los labios.

Lord Smythe gimió, y su mano se movió inmediatamente hacia arriba a su cabello, los dedos enroscándose a través de los mechones marrones, "Tú también no, abuela."

"¿Qué quieres decir, con 'tú también no"?" Lady Smythe dijo, las comisuras de sus labios bajando notablemente.

"Pasé días luchando contra Isabella y Arthur que me instaban a proponérselo a Claudine," Lord Smythe dijo, y Kurt se dio cuenta de cómo las cejas de Lady Smythe se juntaron en señal de desaprobación silenciosa cuando se dirigió de forma informal hacia sus conocidos. "Por favor no me digas que no estás haciendo alusión a eso también."

"Estoy sorprendida por tu reacción," Lady Smythe replicó, y depositó su taza. "Lady Claudine es una joven muy lograda de una familia respetada y antigua. Bueno te lo concedo, su padre no es el hombre más rico, eso es cierto, pero por suerte, no necesitas buscar dinero en tu futura esposa, y su título y su familia son altamente recomendables"

"Abuela, tengo veintitrés años," Lord Smythe la interrumpió. Su vaso todavía en la mano, se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por el sofá. "No me voy a casar con nadie, al menos no todavía. Y definitivamente no voy a casarme con Claudine."

"Veintitrés es una edad razonable para que un joven encuentre una esposa," Lady Smythe respondió, "Y hay muchas jóvenes damas muy respetuosas entre mis conocidos. Si Lady Claudine no es de tu gusto, estoy segura que una de ellas lo será".

"¿Por qué estás tan interesada en que me case, de repente?" Lord Smythe le preguntó, con un tono cada vez más molesto a cada minuto. "Todavía recuerdo cómo le dijiste a Frederick que cualquier hombre que se case antes de que tenga por lo menos treinta y cinco años no ha entendido la alegría de..."

"Sí," Lady Smythe le interrumpió, su voz de repente sonando estricta y dura, "Eso es lo que le dije a Frederick, cuando yo pensaba que tu hermano tenía toda su vida por delante."

Y con eso, la atmósfera en la sala cambió. La sonrisa divertida en la cara de Sir Robert se desvaneció, y al instante, dirigió su mirada preocupada a Lord Smythe, que estaba mirando a su abuela en estado de shock. En todo el tiempo en Bailey Hall, Kurt nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar del hermano de Lord Smythe, al menos no en su presencia, y si el dolor y la expresión de malestar en su rostro tenía algo que ver con eso, él se alegraba de que hasta el momento nadie lo hubiera hecho.

Su señoría no pareció darse cuenta de la atmósfera cargada, porque ella continuó, "Todos esperábamos que el título y las propiedades se transmitieran a Frederick, cuando mi hijo muriera a una edad muy avanzada. No había necesidad de que Frederick se casara. Pero, lamentablemente, ni a mi hijo ni a Frederick se les concedió todo el tiempo aquí en la tierra que esperábamos."

"Lo siento mucho por su pérdida, su señoría," la tranquila y calmada voz de Sir Robert la interrumpió. "Le acompaño en el sentimiento. Y creo que Sebastian es muy consciente de las responsabilidades que descansan sobre sus hombros. Pero estoy seguro de que no hay necesidad de que él considere el matrimonio por el momento."

"Tengo un gran respeto por usted como persona, Sir Robert," Lady Smythe respondió, dirigiendo su mirada ahora sobre el amigo de su nieto, "Pero su familia sólo ha alcanzado el rango de nobleza hace muy poco tiempo, y su padre era famoso por sus bueno... _modernos _puntos de vista sobre el mundo. Por favor, no se ofenda conmigo por decir esto, pero tal vez usted no entiende las responsabilidades que una familia como la nuestra tiene que tener en cuenta al tomar sus decisiones".

Sir Robert sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a los bordes, y Kurt sintió una repentina oleada de odio hacia esta mujer, que acababa de insultar a la persona más bondadosa y paciente que Kurt había conocido en toda su vida. Él se alegraba de que Nick no estuviera presente, porque no estaba seguro de cómo el lacayo habría reaccionado al ver las expresiones de Lord Smythe y Sir Robert.

Lady Smythe no perdió el tiempo en preocuparse por los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos, en cambio, se volvió hacia su nieto una vez más ", Sebastian, yo ahora te diré la razón de esta visita. Te sugiero, no, te _exijo_ que empieces en serio a considerar el casarte con una joven dama sensata".

"Pero no me _quiero_ casar..." Lord Smythe empezó de nuevo, sólo para ser cortado por su abuela, una vez más, "entendí que esto no es lo que _quieres_. Pero es tu responsabilidad como el último miembro de la familia Smythe el asegurarte que nuestra línea de sangre no morirá contigo".

Ella no había levantado la voz ni un poco durante toda la conversación, y sin embargo, Kurt podía sentir cada una de sus palabras atravesando el aire, "Es tu _deber_ asegurarte de que nuestra línea familiar sigue adelante, y para ser perfectamente honesta, estoy sorprendida y decepcionada por tu actitud. Dudo mucho que Frederick jamás se hubiera comportado de la misma manera infantil e irresponsable que tú pareces haber adoptado estos días".

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Sir Robert todavía estaba mirando a Lord Smythe, con compasión y preocupación en sus ojos, su propia humillación olvidada. El Sr. Moore y Jeff tenían expresiones coincidentes de confusión en sus rostros, como si no estuvieran muy seguros de cómo se esperaba que se comportaran ahora. Pero los ojos de Kurt se fijaron en Lord Smythe, que parecía como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Kurt miró hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver que sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, y temblaba de emociones silenciosas. Poco a poco, se obligó a relajarse, justo cuando Lady Smythe suspiró profundamente.

"Bueno, supongo que no tiene razón de ser el continuar esta conversación esta noche, cuando tú claramente no estás dispuesto a ver mis razones," Lady Smythe dijo, y se levantó de su asiento, aunque no sin dificultad. "Discutiremos esto mañana. Me retiraré a mi habitación ahora. Sr. Moore, ¿sería tan amable de llamar a Frances?"

El Sr. Moore asintió a Jeff, que se apresuró fuera de la habitación para conseguir a la criada, mientras que tanto el señor Moore como Sir Robert ayudaban a Lady Smythe, que parecía un poco inestable en sus pies, y se aferraba al brazo de Sir Robert.

"Eso es muy amable de su parte, Sir Robert," ella dijo, "Si me pudiera ayudar con estas escaleras..."

"Por supuesto, su señoría," Sir Robert respondió, y Kurt no podía creer que el mismo hombre que fue tan groseramente insultado estuviera ahora una vez más sonriendo a su señoría. Sir Robert no la ayudó de inmediato, sin embargo, en su lugar, volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás a Lord Smythe, que todavía estaba de pie junto al sofá, "Vuelvo en unos minutos, Sebastian."

Kurt sólo ahora se dio cuenta de que Lord Smythe no se había movido ni una pulgada desde la última observación de Lady Smythe. Él no está mirándola a ella o a Sir Robert, y en cambio, su mirada estaba fija en la oscuridad fuera de las ventanas.

"No hay necesidad de eso, Robert", dijo, con la voz cuidadosamente neutral. "Creo que deberíamos acabar la velada. Vete a la cama, voy a terminar esta bebida." Su voz todavía vacía de emoción, cuando finalmente añadió, "Buenas noches, abuela."

"Buenas noches, Sebastian," su abuela le respondió, sin mirar de vuelta a él ni una vez antes de que ella saliera de la habitación, cuidadosamente apoyada en el Sr. Moore y Sir Robert. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, dejando a Kurt y a Lord Smythe solos en el salón.

Por un largo momento, Lord Smythe permaneció en la misma postura exacta de antes - rígido, tieso, casi a la defensiva. Finalmente, dejó escapar un gran suspiro, y con el suspiro, la tensión pareció salir de su cuerpo. Sus piernas se doblaron cuando se recostó contra el sofá detrás de él, como si no pudiera soportar el peso de su cuerpo por más tiempo. Sus hombros cayeron en un movimiento derrotado, y su cabeza cayó con su cuello hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, se dio cuenta Kurt, pero no de una manera relajada: estaban fuertemente apretados, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para reprimir un pensamiento o que un recuerdo entrara en su mente. Los abrió después de un momento, y levantó la copa a los labios, bebiendo el resto de su vino en un sorbo.

Kurt observó el movimiento de su garganta cuando tragaba, el movimiento de sus manos cuando descuidadamente depositó el vaso vacío sobre una de las mesas cercanas. Él miró a sus dedos a medida que viajaban por la cara hasta el pelo, y observó sus labios cuando formaron una maldición seca, e indudablemente ofensiva.

Hace un año, el ver a su patrón con esta angustia, con este dolor, no habría afectado a Kurt en la misma forma en que lo afectaba ahora. Tal vez habría sentido una pequeña noción de piedad, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, a una pequeña parte de él incluso le habría gustado ver a este hombre tan impotente como Kurt se había sentido la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hace un año.

Kurt no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que había cambiado. Todo lo que sabía es que el hombre de pie frente a él era el que, aunque torpemente y tentativamente, se acercó a Kurt después de su pelea. Era el mismo hombre que trató a Lady Claudine con más respeto de lo que Kurt hubiera creído que era capaz. Era el mismo hombre que casi se hunde en presencia de su abuela, el hombre que era el mejor amigo de Nick, el hombre que no dudó por un segundo antes de darle a Jane suficiente dinero para el viaje de vuelta a casa. Era el hombre que, por alguna razón, fascinaba a Kurt lo suficiente como para que le importara, y un hombre con el que tal vez estaba empezando a formar una especie de amistad.

Hace un año, Kurt se habría deslizado en silencio fuera de la habitación. Ahora, él depositó la bandeja que sostenía y poco a poco se acercó a su patrón. Él no estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo, todo lo que sabía es que le dolía ver a Lord Smythe - no, ver a _Sebastian_ así, y que de alguna manera quería consolarlo. Fue más un impulso que una decisión clara la que le llevó a que sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor del codo de Sebastian.

"¿Señor?"

Sebastian se sobresaltó un poco, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que el otro hombre pensó que estaba solo en la habitación, que Kurt no estaba destinado a ser testigo de lo que vio. Pero era demasiado tarde para retirarse ahora, así que Kurt dejó su mano donde se encontraba y le preguntó, "¿Está bien?"

Sebastian se quedó mirando la mano de Kurt en su codo, y por un momento, Kurt no estaba seguro de si él incluso había entendido la pregunta. Antes de que pudiera repetirla, sin embargo, Lord Smythe dijo en voz baja, "No"

Inhaló profundamente y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Kurt, "No, definitivamente no estoy bien."

Kurt no sabía cómo responder, o lo que a él siquiera se le permitía hacer en una situación como esta. Por otro lado, le gustaría mantener su mano donde estaba, sólo porque el contacto físico podía ser la forma más fácil de consolar a Sebastian. Pero por otro lado, él estaba cruzando muchas barreras entre ellos ya, así que pensó que era más seguro dejar caer la mano de su brazo.

Él no sabía si sería aconsejable preguntar una de las muchas preguntas que quería expresar, pero sentía que tenía que decir algo, por lo que preguntó, "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"No lo creo", dijo Sebastian. Su mirada no se dirigió a Kurt por más tiempo, en cambio, se quedó mirando hacia la oscuridad fuera de la ventana, más allá de las flores que Kurt había puesto sobre la mesa hacía apenas un día. Por un momento, los dos estuvieron en silencio, y Kurt contempló si lo más inteligente sería decir algo más, o simplemente dejar a Sebastian solo. Por último, y sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, Sebastian dijo, "Lo siento."

Kurt no estaba seguro sobre qué el otro hombre se estaba disculpando (ni siquiera estaba seguro de si la disculpa era para él), pero él inclinó la cabeza y respondió, "No creo que haya nada por lo que tenga que disculparse, Señor".

Sebastian se rio, y no era un sonido alegre, "Tengo _muchas_ cosas por las que disculparme, Kurt." Giró la cabeza, y su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt, "Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo."

Era la primera vez que el pasado se abordaba abiertamente entre ellos, y también la primera vez que Sebastian admitía que lamentaba lo que había sucedido. Kurt había imaginado su reacción a esta situación en diferentes escenarios: cómo le diría a Sebastian exactamente lo horrible que la primera vez en Bailey Hall había sido para él, o cómo había mantenido sus secretos todo este tiempo. Pero ahora, viendo a Sebastián frente a él, su lucha contra algunos demonios internos que claramente iban más allá de su conflicto anterior con Kurt, ya no sentía ninguna necesidad de conseguir satisfacción de lo que había sucedido.

"Todos cometemos errores", finalmente respondió, "Siempre y cuando nos demos cuenta de que eran errores, y tratemos de no repetirlos en el futuro, no creo que haya demasiadas cosas que la gente no pueda perdonar con el tiempo. "

Su mirada nunca dejó la de Sebastian, y se dio cuenta de cómo la expresión de la cara del otro hombre cambió durante su respuesta. Había un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, y, quizá para tranquilizar a Sebastian de que él quiso decir lo que dijo, Kurt tiró de la esquina derecha de su boca en una ligera sonrisa. Tomó un momento para que Sebastian devolviera la sonrisa, pero cuando lo hizo, su rostro se iluminó de la forma que Kurt había esperado todo el tiempo.

"Es tarde", comentó Kurt, mirando el reloj en el extremo opuesto de la habitación. "Debería irse a la cama también. Estoy seguro de que su abuela toma su desayuno muy temprano"

"Ella lo hace," Sebastian gimió, poniendo los ojos y pasando los dedos por la cara. Kurt se sintió aliviado al escuchar que la voz del otro hombre sonaba tan confiada como de costumbre cuando añadió, "Tienes razón. Probablemente debería irme a dormir. Necesito energía suficiente para afrontar al viejo dragón por la mañana." Kurt sonrió y se dio la vuelta para recoger el vaso que Sebastián había dejado sobre la mesa. Antes de que pudiera agacharse, sin embargo, de repente sintió una piel caliente sobre la suya propia mientras unos dedos suavemente se envolvían alrededor de su mano. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Sebastian había llegado a agarrar a Kurt, con sus ojos buscando la mirada de Kurt por última vez.

"Gracias, Kurt," dijo, y la sinceridad en su voz, por alguna razón, hizo que los latidos del corazón de Kurt fueran más rápido. Aún más molesto que sus palabras eran los dedos de Sebastián, aún vagamente envueltos alrededor de la muñeca de Kurt. Su pulgar se movía lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la parte posterior de la mano de Kurt, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar la textura de la piel de Kurt. Y por mucho que a Kurt le gustaría negar que este simple toque estaba causando piel de gallina en sus brazos, no podía. Él estuvo agradecido de que, al menos, su voz no sonó completamente afectada cuando contestó, "No hay de qué."

Con un último gesto, Sebastian finalmente soltó la muñeca, y Kurt se agachó para recoger el vaso que Sebastian había dejado sobre la mesa. Hubo un pequeño momento incómodo cuando Sebastian tropezó contra el hombro de Kurt mientras trató de pasar por delante de él, pero al final, ambos llegaron a la puerta del corredor.

"Bueno ...", comenzó Kurt, no del todo seguro de lo que quería decir. Todo este día había sido extraño, y de repente, él no quería nada más que acurrucarse en su cama y olvidarse de todo lo que se sentía de alguna manera complicado - el padre de Jane, Lady Smythe, Sebastian - durante un par de horas.

"Buenas noches, señor", dijo finalmente, sonriendo un poco, porque a pesar de que esto, fuera lo que fuese, se sentía complicado, también se sentía extrañamente _bueno_. Sebastian simplemente lo miró, su mirada lanzándose sobre el rostro de Kurt, hasta sus manos sosteniendo su copa, y a su cara otra vez. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, vaciló un segundo, y luego la cerró de nuevo. Por último, devolvió la sonrisa a Kurt y respondió, "Dulces sueños, Kurt."

Sus ojos se deleitaron en la cara de Kurt durante un segundo más antes de darse la vuelta para irse. La mirada de Kurt le siguió en su intento de procesar por qué su conversación dejaba una sensación extraña y desconocida en el pecho.

No estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. Pero cuando miró a la espalda de Sebastian mientras el otro hombre caminaba hacia la escalera, tuvo la clara sensación de que era significativo.


	19. Chapter 18

**N.T. **Hola a todos. Sé que he tardado un poquito en traducir el siguiente capítulo de este maravilloso fic de nalasan, pero aquí está. Como siempre, agradecer a los que lo seguís y dejáis comentarios. Nos leemos!

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Octubre-Noviembre, 1850**

**K&S**

Kurt no acababa de recordar la forma en cómo él pensó originariamente que pasaría ese otoño. Hacía unas semanas, probablemente habría esperado un tiempo bastante tranquilo, con un par de invitados durante la temporada de caza, la constante presencia de Sir Robert, y él mismo tratando de esconderse de su patrón la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero no sólo la relación con dicho patrón había cambiado significativamente - con Lady Smythe quedándose en Bailey Hall, el otoño se estaba desarrollando de repente en una dirección totalmente imprevista.

Inmediatamente después de su pelea con Sebastian, su abuela realmente se puso a trabajar, y si Kurt había creído previamente que su edad podría ser cualquier tipo de obstáculo en la búsqueda implacable de su plan para conseguir a Sebastian casado, había estado muy equivocado.

Ella estableció su espacio de trabajo en un pequeño salón en el ala oeste, y Kurt se sintió aliviado al ver que ella no trató de invadir el estudio de Sebastian - Lady Smythe indudablemente habría notado que, en una oleada de pánico en el último minuto, Sebastian se había limitado a apiñar la mayoría de sus papeles en los cajones, dejando la superficie de su escritorio reluciente, y el interior más desordenado que nunca.

Lady Smythe pasaba las mañanas escribiendo cartas y respondiendo a una cantidad insana de correspondencia. Ella aceptaba invitaciones, sugería visitas y llenaba papel tras papel con preguntas acerca de las hijas, sobrinas y primas. Por las tardes, llamaba a Sebastian al salón para instruirlo acerca de sus planes. La mayoría de las veces, Sebastian arrastraba a Sir Robert con él, y ellos escuchaban a quién Lady Smythe planeaba visitar, a quién ella iba a invitar, y, lo más importante, cómo Sebastian tenía que comportarse. Kurt se sorprendió al ver que Sebastian aguantaba la mayor parte de ellos poniendo los ojos en blanco y murmurando protestas en voz baja.

"Él sabe que, en última instancia, ella tiene razón," Nick explicó a Kurt cuando estaban llevando las bandejas de té de vuelta a la cocina. "En un círculo tan pequeño como el suyo, es importante mantener relaciones con las personas y cultivar contactos. Naturalmente, Sebastian lo odia, porque le obliga a comportarse realmente como un ser humano decente."

Kurt chasqueó la lengua en burlona desaprobación a Nick insultando a su amigo, pero Nick sólo sonrió, "Pero créeme, va a escucharla. Porque Lady Smythe no pasó la mayor parte de su vida en los más altos círculos para nada. Y porque él sabe que es lo mejor".

El único problema que seguía causando grave tensión entre Lady Smythe y su nieto era la cuestión del matrimonio de Sebastian. Si fuera por la condesa viuda, a ella, sin duda, le gustaría ver al joven conde casado antes de que finalizase el año. Sebastian mantuvo su persistente silencio durante dos días hasta que llegó a su punto de ruptura.

Era a última hora de la tarde del miércoles, y Lady Smythe había estado hablando sobre las hijas de Lady Milford durante lo que parecían horas. Kurt había dejado activamente de escuchar hacía rato (una de las hijas tocaba el arpa, la otra dibujaba, y una tenía caderas que estaban muy bien adaptadas para el parto, eso era todo lo que recordaba), y casi se le cayó la bandeja que estaba llevando cuando Sebastian depositó el vaso con tanta fuerza que se rompió, y, con compostura forzada, pidió a los sirvientes y a Sir Robert con los dientes apretados que le dejaran solo con su abuela durante un momento.

Esto no era más que un gesto civilizado para su abuela, Kurt se dio cuenta unos instantes más tarde, porque él estaba bastante seguro de que incluso los sirvientes en la cocina todavía podían oír gritar a Sebastian. Lady Smythe se mantuvo firme (aunque su voz no llegaba a ser tan fuerte como la de su nieto), pero también lo hizo Sebastian, y cuando Lady Smythe salió de la sala unos minutos más tarde, con las mejillas de un rojo furioso y su voz sonando más alta de lo habitual, Kurt sabía que esta vez, Sebastian había salido victorioso. Cuando Lady Smythe comenzó a ordenar a los sirvientes, que estaban esperando fuera de la sala, en lo que parecía ser un intento de asegurarse a sí misma de que a pesar de que acababa de perder cierto poder sobre su nieto, ella todavía tenía autoridad sobre los empleados de Bailey, Kurt en silencio se deslizó de nuevo en el salón.

Él podía ver a Sebastian apoyado en el marco de una de las altas ventanas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes y su pecho subiendo y bajando un poco más rápido de lo habitual. Kurt vaciló por un momento antes de acercarse a la mesa de las bebidas, ignorando el vino habitual por una botella con licor dorado y vertiendo un poco de él en uno de los vasos. Él se acercó a donde su patrón estaba de pie y tiró de su manga, y, cuando Sebastian se dio la vuelta, le ofreció el vaso.

"Parece que lo necesita", dijo con una sonrisa de un solo lado, y Sebastian, que parecía un poco sorprendido, necesitó un segundo antes de devolver la sonrisa y tomar el vaso de la mano de Kurt.

"¿Sospecho que escuchaste todo?" preguntó, girando el vaso alrededor en pequeños círculos y observando el movimiento del líquido ámbar dentro del cristal.

"Estoy casi seguro de que nuestras colonias en la India lo oyeron todo," Kurt replicó, y agregó, "¿Está bien sin embargo?"

"Lo estoy", respondió Sebastian, levantando la copa a los labios y vaciándolo de una vez. Él hizo una ligera mueca ante el sabor fuerte. "No te preocupes."

"Así que, ¿cree que ella va a dejar de molestarle sobre el matrimonio ahora?" Kurt preguntó. De lo que había visto de Lady Smythe hasta ahora, estaba casi convencido de que ella no admitiría la derrota tan fácilmente.

"Ella va a esperar," Sebastian respondió. Él suspiró y devolvió el vaso a Kurt, "No va a decir nada más sobre eso, por el momento, sino que va a esperar hasta que estemos en compañía de lo que ella llama 'señoritas respetuosas y sensatas'." Se estremeció, "Y ella se asegurará de que esté en compañía de estas señoritas pronto."

Sebastian demostró estar en lo cierto en los siguientes días. Lady Smythe ya no abordaba la cuestión del matrimonio directamente, pero cuando Kurt la vio sentada en el escritorio que trajeron al salón para ella, garabateando furiosamente con una determinada expresión en su rostro, sabía que ella estaba muy lejos de haber renunciado.

El viernes, Sir Robert partió para su casa en Cumbria, dejando atrás a un Sebastian enfurruñado y a una satisfecha Lady Smythe. Kurt necesitó a Nick para que le explicara la razón de la satisfacción de Lady Smythe - con Sir Robert quedándose en Bailey Hall, habría sido imposible para ella arrastrar a su nieto lejos para hacer visitas - ella también se habría visto obligada a permanecer con su invitado, o tendría que llevarse a Sir Robert con ellos. Pero con él marchándose, ahora podía obligar al joven conde a visitar a cada familia a la que pudieran llegar fácilmente en unas pocas horas. Sebastian no estaba entusiasmado acerca de estas visitas, sobre todo desde que su abuela insistía en acompañarlo, pero él cedió, y Kurt escuchó bastantes chismes en la cocina para entender que, debido a las insinuaciones de Lady Smythe, dejaban a las hijas de cada familia con la idea clara de que Sebastian estaba muy dispuesto a casarse.

Mientras tanto, las cartas de Jane llegaban casi cada dos días. Afortunadamente, la recuperación de su padre era lenta pero constante, y Jane escribió que él sería capaz de volver a trabajar en un par de semanas. Sus hermanas más jóvenes habían comenzado a ayudar a su madre con su costura, y con el trabajo adicional y el dinero que Jane les había dado podrían arreglárselas hasta que su padre se restableciera plenamente. Kurt se sintió aliviado al leer esto - por un tiempo, la partida de Jane había parecido un oscuro presagio para una temporada aún más oscura. Pero las cartas estaban escritas en el tono alegre habitual de Jane, y Kurt no se preocupó demasiado: si su familia se parecía a Jane en algún modo, iban a salir del paso.

Con Jane ausente, Harriet era la única doncella en Bailey Hall, y la chica parecía desolada sin su compañera femenina. Esta fue probablemente la razón por la que comenzó a pasar más tiempo con los chicos, y a Kurt no le importó su compañía. Siempre le había gustado Harriet, y aunque ella nunca iba a ser tan íntima amiga como Jane lo era, era agradable, siempre honesta y solo lo suficiente descarada para mantenerse al día con ellos. No, en realidad no le importaba su compañía en absoluto.

Lo que le irritó, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que Jeff y Harriet parecían ser mucho más íntimos de lo que lo eran antes del verano. Él no estaba seguro de si se imaginó eso en un primer momento, pero cuando sus sospechas estaban aumentando, empezó a prestar más atención - no a Jeff o a Harriet, sino a Nick. Y a pesar de que el otro lacayo era, sin duda, el mejor actor que Kurt había conocido en toda su vida, finalmente se dio cuenta de la forma en que la expresión de Nick se endurecía cuando creía que nadie lo estaba mirando, y cómo las comisuras de sus labios caían ligeramente cuando veía a Jeff y a Harriet riendo juntos.

"Bueno, ellos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos en Londres", se encogió de hombros cuando Kurt finalmente se enfrentó a él acerca de esto, "Jane y yo estábamos fuera muy a menudo, así que supongo que era natural." Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por parecer despreocupado, y hacía unos meses, tal vez habría sido capaz de engañar a Kurt. Pero ya no.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" preguntó, su voz seguía sonando preocupada.

"Kurt, tienes que dejar de tratar de convertirme en el héroe de alguna extraña y retorcida trágica historia de amor", dijo Nick, sacudiendo la cabeza. "En primer lugar, no tenemos ninguna razón para creer que esto es algo más que un flirteo inofensivo." Kurt necesitó un momento para comprender que Nick estaba expresando lo que seguía diciéndose a sí mismo, de lo que él estaba tratando de _convencerse_ a sí mismo, con el fin de hacer frente a la situación. "Jeff nunca _te_ ha dado ninguna indicación de que él piense en ella como algo más que una amiga, ¿verdad?" Kurt negó con la cabeza, y Nick continuó después de un momento de vacilación, "E incluso si lo hizo... no es como si pudiera cambiar algo al respecto."

Kurt se alegró de que estuvieran teniendo esta conversación en la intimidad de la habitación de Nick, porque aquí, se le permitía sentarse al lado del otro lacayo, llevar su brazo alrededor del hombro de Nick y tirar de él cerca. Nick no luchó contra el abrazo - descansó su frente contra el hombro de Kurt y simplemente dejó que el chico más joven le sostuviera por un tiempo.

Un par de días después de la partida de Sir Robert (cuando cada familia importante y respetable dentro del condado había sido visitada), Lady Smythe anunció que ellos iban a pasar unos días en Bath - para consternación de su nieto.

"Bath es donde todo el mundo pasa las primeras semanas de otoño", ella explicó de manera casual cuando Sebastian comenzó a protestar, "Y ya que dejaste pasar el presentar tus respetos a las personas cuya opinión debería importante mientras estabas en Londres, tendrás que compensarlo en Bath".

En vez de quedarse a escuchar la protesta de Sebastian, ella abandonó con arrogancia la sala de inmediato, dando a la señora Seymour y al Sr. Moore instrucciones detalladas y completamente innecesarias sobre el equipaje. Y a pesar de que Sebastian no dejó de quejarse, se dio por vencido ante la idea de pasar unos días en la ciudad - no sin mal humor sin embargo.

"Te comportas como un niño malcriado al que se le ha dicho que no puede tener otra galleta," dijo Nick, mientras revisaba los chalecos de Sebastian y de vez en cuando seleccionaba uno y se lo entregaba a Kurt, quien lo doblaba cuidadosamente y lo ponía en la maleta abierta depositada en la cama. "La mayoría de la gente, incluyéndome a mí, y a Kurt, estaría encantado de pasar unos días en la ciudad."

"Pero, por desgracia, no todos tenemos los medios para alojarnos en el Royal Crescent," Kurt añadió, sintiendo una leve punzada de celos al pensar que Sebastian llegaría a pasar tiempo en uno de los centros culturales del país, cuando Kurt seguía estando atrapado en el campo.

"_Odio_ Bath," Sebastian gimió, dejándose caer en la cama, justo al lado de la maleta. "Nunca _pasa_ nada allí. La gente pasa todo el día dando paseos por la ciudad o dando vueltas por los salones de aguas termales. No es más que caminar y hablar de chismes."

"He oído que Bath tiene muy buenos conciertos," Kurt habló más fuerte "Y galerías."

"Sí, y en esos conciertos y galerías y en los bailes y en las cenas no hay más que personas que no hacen _más_ que caminar y cotillear," Sebastian gimió, dejándose caer en la cama y hundiéndose en las mantas blancas.

"No sirve de nada hablar con él cuando está en este estado de ánimo en particular", dijo Nick, mirando a Kurt y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Él irá a Bath, se pondrá de mal humor durante unos días, y beberá demasiado en dos o tres fiestas. Y entonces, poco antes de partir, se dará cuenta de que podría haber pasado todo este tiempo disfrutándolo, si no fuera por el hecho de que él es un idiota testarudo".

Kurt estaba muy seguro de que Nick y Sebastian habían tenido conversaciones similares como esta antes - al menos eso explicaría la ausencia de esfuerzo con la que Nick atrapó la almohada dirigida a su rostro un segundo después.

Contrariamente a la renuencia inicial de Sebastian, la estancia en Bath resultó no ser demasiada tortura - él y su abuela se quedaron en la ciudad durante más de dos semanas, y por lo que Kurt leyó en las pequeñas notas que Sebastian envió a Nick, él parecía estar disfrutando más de lo que quería admitir.

Durante la ausencia de la familia, Jane finalmente regresó a Bailey Hall. Su padre había empezado a trabajar de nuevo en una fábrica diferente, y su hermano mayor había llegado para quedarse con la familia, siempre y cuando la salud de su padre no estuviera totalmente restaurada. Las semanas en casa habían cambiado a Jane - su rostro estaba pálido, y Kurt estaba seguro de que había perdido algo de peso cuando ella no tenía ninguno que perder para empezar. Pero su rostro se iluminó cuando entró en la cocina, casi cayendo bajo el peso de tres lacayos y tres doncellas que intentaban abrazarla al mismo tiempo, y su risa era tan despreocupada como siempre lo había sido.

Cuando Sebastian regresó a Bailey Hall, trajo a Sir Robert con él - y, para disgusto de Kurt, a su abuela. La mayoría de los sirvientes habían esperado en silencio que ella volviera a casa después de la estancia en Bath, pero ya que, como era de esperar, sus planes para establecer a Sebastian con alguna hija de sus conocidos habían fracasado hasta ahora, parecía decidida a no dejar Bailey Hall sin haber intentado todo lo que pudiera imaginar.

Era extraño, pero durante esas ajetreadas semanas, con muy pocas oportunidades para pasar en realidad algún tiempo en compañía de Sebastian sin que nadie más estuviera presente, y con Sebastian estando lejos tan a menudo, Kurt, sin embargo, sintió que la amistad entre ellos se estaba intensificando. Todavía era un poco reacio a llamar _a lo que fuera_ que existiera entre ellos "amistad", pero lo hacía a falta de otra palabra, más apropiada. No era el tipo de amistad cómoda y fácil que compartía con Nick, Jane o Jeff - de una manera extraña, su relación con Sebastian parece ser menos, y al mismo tiempo, mucho más.

Kurt ni siquiera podía explicárselo a sí mismo, y falló miserablemente cuando trató de expresar sus pensamientos a Nick. Nick asintió en comprensión y explicó que era probable que tuviera que ver con la diferencia de clases, y que este era un sentimiento que él conocía muy bien - después de todo, era bastante duro ser amigo de la persona para la que también trabajas.

Y, sin embargo, Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que esto no era lo que le estaba confundiendo. No se trataba de los diferentes estatus sociales; ni siquiera sobre los recuerdos de su época temprana en Bailey Hall - todo eso sin duda importaba, pero no para la cuestión a la que Kurt estaba tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una respuesta.

Era la forma en que Sebastian lo miraba a veces a través de la sala, o le esbozaba una breve sonrisa cuando entraba en la sala del desayuno por la mañana - como si él estuviera muy feliz de ver a Kurt, y luego, un momento después, cuando su rostro casi por reflejo cambiaba a una expresión cuidadosamente serena, como si él lamentara profundamente haber mostrado el signo anterior de afecto.

Y luego estaban los toques. No es que a Kurt le importara el contacto físico, para nada- lo buscaba cada vez que podía, y había pocas cosas que disfrutara más que la mano de Nick en su hombro, la barbilla de Jeff apoyada en su cabeza o Jane uniendo su brazo con el suyo. Esos eran gestos de amor, de familia, de hogar - se sentían reconfortantes, y se sentían _seguros_.

Los toques de Sebastian no tenían el mismo efecto en él. Por supuesto, tampoco ocurrían con tanta frecuencia - a veces era un roce de la punta de sus dedos cuando Kurt le entregaba su vaso o una taza de té, un suave apretón en el hombro de Kurt o en su brazo, un roce fortuito de sus manos cuando estaban de pie uno junto al otro. Y, sin embargo, Kurt comenzaba a preguntarse si todos estos toques eran realmente accidentales, o si Sebastián estaba buscándolos a propósito.

Por supuesto, no era muy plausible que él lo estuviera buscando, porque eso implicaría algún tipo de interés que iría más allá de la amistad tentativa entre ellos, ¿verdad? Y Kurt tenía dificultades creyendo que después de Sir Reginald y Lord Huntington, él encajara dentro de las categorías que se aplicaban para los amantes de Sebastian.

Pero esto no era siquiera principalmente sobre las intenciones de Sebastian - se trataba de lo que todo esto estaba haciendo a Kurt. Debido a que los toques, las miradas, las bromas fáciles y el coqueteo llegaban tan naturales cuando los dos estaban solos - todos ellos dejaban la piel de Kurt con una sensación de hormigueo extraña. Él se sentía extrañamente intrigado y cauteloso al mismo tiempo, como si él quisiera más de esto (y una o dos veces, en realidad se sorprendió a sí mismo buscando la compañía de Sebastian cuando sabía que encontraría al otro hombre solo en la biblioteca o en su estudio), pero como si al mismo tiempo tuviera miedo de lo que pasaría si esto continuaba. Y tan confuso como el pensamiento de Sebastian convirtiéndose no sólo en alguien importante, sino en alguien especial era, Kurt lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta de que no todo esto era tan desconocido para él, como podría haberlo sido antes del verano. Y este pensamiento era lo que le asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Por lo tanto, cuando Lady Smythe anunció que ella quería ser la anfitriona de un gran baile en Bailey Hall antes de irse, Kurt se sintió genuinamente emocionado por dos razones - porque él siempre había querido asistir a una velada en uno de los grandes salones de baile en Londres o París (y a pesar de que Bailey naturalmente palidecía en comparación, serviría para empezar), y porque los preparativos le mantendrían lo suficientemente ocupado para no pasar más tiempo pensando acerca de Sebastian.

Lady Smythe planeó su baile de otoño para el primer día de noviembre, y había un montón de cosas que necesitan ser organizadas: los alimentos se almacenaban en grandes cantidades en la despensa y la cocina, las flores y las decoraciones debían ser colocadas cuidadosamente en los salones, en la sala de estar y en el comedor. Sirvientes adicionales tenían que ser contratados, las invitaciones debían escribirse y enviarse, y la casa necesitaba una adecuada puesta a punto. Kurt nunca habría creído que vería el día en que ellos realmente tuvieran que preparar todas las habitaciones (porque cuando él las costó, el número final de habitaciones era de cuarenta y siete), pero al parecer, ese día había llegado.

Parecía que, después de semanas de incansable actividad, los esfuerzos de Lady Smythe finalmente estaban llegando a su clímax.

**K&S**

Hay algunos días en que todo lo que uno hace, todo lo que intenta, está obligado a terminar en una pequeña (o gran) catástrofe. La forma más inteligente de hacer frente a días como este sería quedarse en la cama, ponerse la colcha encima de la cabeza e ignorar el mundo exterior hasta que amanezca al día siguiente.

Por desgracia, esa no era una opción para los sirvientes en Bailey Hall, especialmente cuando Lady Smythe había invitado a todos sus amigos más cercanos a la finca.

Los lacayos se levantaron dos horas antes de lo habitual, y el primer indicador de que el día de hoy no iba a transcurrir sin problemas fue que Kurt se machacó el dedo del pie con el armario, saltando en un pie y silbando de dolor durante dos minutos. Jeff se estuvo riendo de él al principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su último par de calcetines limpios tenían un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para revelar tres dedos de los pies de Jeff. Cuando Kurt, todavía enojado con Jeff por burlarse de él, se negó a prestarle un par, tuvo que caminar por el pasillo frío descalzo para golpear contra la puerta de Nick.

En el desayuno, una de las nuevas doncellas derramó demasiada sal en las gachas, dejándolas incomestibles, por lo que sólo hubo tostadas y pan para comer para todos. La señora Seymour descubrió que los jardineros habían traído clemátides en lugar de rosas, a las que Lady Smythe afirmaba ser alérgica, y el Sr. Moore encontró una rasgadura en su mejor chaleco, lo que dio lugar a que acusara a las doncellas de la lavandería primero de negligencia y luego de sabotaje, hasta que Jane le aseguró que ella podía reparar el chaleco en poco tiempo.

Kurt nunca había visto Bailey Hall en tal frenesí antes, y aunque él se sorprendió al ver que nadie parecía ser capaz de lidiar con el caos, en lo personal, como que lo disfrutó. A lo largo del día, carruaje tras carruaje llegó, arrojando damas en vestidos bellamente elaborados y hombres usando sombreros elegantes y chalecos de moda, y la casa fue pronto un hervidero de risas, charlas y zumbido constante de voces.

La cocina estaba llena de energía y de gente chocando entre sí, la voz estridente de la señora Bertram daba instrucciones y reprendía a las doncellas cuando hacían algo mal. El Sr. Moore y Nick estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo ocupados instruyendo a las nuevas doncellas y lacayos que habían contratado para la noche - después de todo, era francamente imposible servir a más de cincuenta personas, con un personal de apenas cuatro personas.

Por la tarde, el día ya de por sí un desastre por fin llegó a su clímax. Kurt y Nick estaban en la cocina preguntando a la señora Seymour acerca de los uniformes de repuesto que necesitaban dar a los otros lacayos, cuando Maud y Beth levantaron la bandeja grande con el cerdo que iba a ser asado de la mesa (el plato principal de la noche), para ponerlo en el horno. Kurt vio el momento en el que ambas perdieron el equilibrio, y la pesada bandeja se deslizó fuera de sus pequeñas manos, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para hacer cualquier cosa. Impotente, cerró los ojos, y una fracción de segundo más tarde, un choque cacofónico sonó cuando la bandeja golpeó las piedras del suelo de la cocina.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, todo el mundo estaba mirando en estado de shock al lugar en el suelo, donde el cerdo, ahora terriblemente distorsionado, estaba tumbado en pequeños charcos de salsa y restos rotos de la bandeja. Beth y Maud estaban mirando fijamente el desastre con horror absoluto - la cara de Beth era la máscara de puro miedo, y Maud tenía las dos manos apretadas contra su boca, como para ahogar un grito.

Por un momento, nadie se movió. Entonces, la señora Bertram dejó escapar un grito desgarrador de absoluta agonía, y se apresuró hacia las chicas, que se encogieron contra la pared. Con la misma rapidez, la señora Seymour y Nick dieron un paso entre ellas, y la señora Seymour agarró a la señora Bertram justo cuando ella levantaba la mano para abofetear a Maud.

"Ellas no lo hicieron a propósito, señora Bertram", dijo ella, sosteniendo los brazos de la cocinera mientras que las criadas se escondían detrás de Nick, "Fue un accidente."

"¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?" la señora Bertram preguntó, su ira desapareciendo rápidamente cuando ella miró fijamente el feo desastre, dando paso a una desesperación aguda, "No vamos a tener ningún cerdo esta noche. Y no podemos utilizar este juego de porcelana ya, esta era la única bandeja grande, y, ooh... "

Ella agarró los brazos del ama de llaves cuando una repentina ola de debilidad le superó. Junto con Nick, la señora Seymour le dirigió a un banco cercano y la obligaron a sentarse y beber un poco de agua que Beth trajo en una taza. La ama de llaves se enderezó, dio a la gente en la cocina (todos mirándola con expectación silenciosa) una rápida mirada por encima, y tomó una respiración profunda, "Nick, corre al pueblo. Ve a la tienda del Sr. Brown y del Sr. Alden, y ve lo que puedes conseguir para el plato principal. Y pasa por casa de los Crawley para buscar a sus hijas, necesitamos un poco de ayuda adicional si queremos estar listos a tiempo".

"Me temo que el señor Moore me necesita," Nick objetó, mirando sobre su hombro, "Kurt, ¿tal vez tú podrías...?"

"Por supuesto," Kurt asintió, ya saliendo de la estancia, "Voy a buscar mi abrigo."

"Y date prisa," oyó a la señora Seymour gritar tras él. Él no necesitaba ese recordatorio - él sabía lo increíblemente apretado que su horario estaba, y cómo de catastrófico el lío en la cocina era.

Y, sin embargo, cuando llegó al patio y se abotonó su abrigo apresurándose fuera en el aire frío del otoño, se sintió aliviado de escapar del ajetreo sólo por un momento. Tomó una respiración profunda y dejó que los últimos rayos del sol del final del otoño calentaran su piel cuando se apresuraba por el puente y por el sendero. Él decidió tomar el atajo del bosque, porque por mucho que le gustara el breve descanso, sus pensamientos todavía estaban con la gente de la cocina. Él sabía que si no podían lograr organizar otro plato principal a tiempo, sería una terrible vergüenza - no sólo para ellos, sino para Sebastian y Lady Smythe también. Y Kurt realmente no quería imaginar lo que Lady Smythe les diría al señor Moore y a la señora Seymour si esta noche resultaba ser nada menos que perfecta. Él estaba tan profundamente metido en sus pensamientos que no oyó el chasquido de ramas o el susurro de pies encontrándose con las hojas en la distancia, y él se estremeció violentamente cuando una voz detrás de él llamó de repente, "¿Kurt?"

Kurt se dio vuelta, y necesitó un segundo para reconocer la figura en dirección hacia él. Se sorprendió al ver a Sebastian fuera, vestido con un abrigo de color cerúleo con bufanda a juego y botas de montar de color gris. A pesar de que nunca se lo _diría_ a su patrón, Kurt no podía dejar de pensar que se veía injustamente divino, vestido con ropa a la moda y moviéndose a través de un bosque de otoño de colores brillantes. Él sólo se detuvo de su admiración silenciosa cuando Sebastian llegó a estar delante de él, y se sintió orgulloso de que su voz sonó perfectamente indiferente cuando saludó a su patrón, "Señor".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sebastian preguntó, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas del aire frío y sus cejas juntándose en confusión, "Pensé que todo el mundo estaba ocupado preparando todo para esta noche."

"Lo estamos," Kurt le respondió, "Pero tuvimos un pequeño accidente abajo en la cocina."

"¿Alguien se lastimó?" Sebastián preguntó, su voz sonaba alarmado.

"No, no", dijo Kurt rápidamente, pero añadió en el último momento, "Bueno, el plato principal no sobrevivió."

"Oh," Sebastian respondió, abriendo los ojos ante la comprensión, "_Oh._ Demonios. ¿Está la señora Bertram volviéndose loca?"

"Lo está," Kurt confirmó, "Me voy a la aldea para conseguir algunos suministros que faltan y un poco de ayuda."

"Eso es probablemente lo mejor," Sebastian asintió, "le dije a la señora Seymour que consiguiera suficiente ayuda para esto, sé que un baile de este tamaño tiene un montón de cosas que manejar. Especialmente cuando mi abuela se está metiendo con todo."

"Nunca le diga eso al señor Moore," Kurt dijo, "O hará un gran esfuerzo para demostrar que el servicio de Bailey Hall puede gestionar todas y cada una de las tareas que usted nos asigne fácilmente."

Sebastian sonrió, y Kurt sintió que sus propios labios tiraron en una sonrisa. "Pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?" Kurt le preguntó, "Pensé que estaba ocupado cuidando de sus muchos invitados."

"Dejé esa tarea a mi abuela por el momento," Sebastian respondió encogiéndose, "Ella es mejor en el trato con ellos de todos modos."

Todo eso era cierto - Kurt se sorprendió al ver la personalidad dulce y azucarada que adoptó al saludar a las personas que llegaron esa mañana. Es algo que él sabía que Sebastian nunca realmente sería capaz de lograr - y por alguna razón, eso lo hacía mucho más interesante.

"Sólo necesitaba salir por algún tiempo," Sebastian continuó, "me colé por la puerta de atrás y me fui a dar un paseo."

Eso era algo que Kurt podía entender, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que Lady Smythe lanzaría un ataque cuando se enterara de que su nieto había desaparecido. Él acababa de abrir la boca para hacer una observación acerca de eso cuando Sebastian lo interrumpió preguntándole, "¿No tienes frío?"

Su mirada se detuvo en el borde del cuello de Kurt, justo donde el material oscuro dejaba de cubrir la piel desnuda de Kurt. Fue sólo en ese momento que el propio Kurt se dio cuenta de que había dejado su bufanda en la finca, y que el aire frío de noviembre estaba a la deriva incómodamente sobre la sensible piel de su cuello.

"No mucho," dijo Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros y tirando del cuello de su abrigo hasta que cubriera su cuello. Era cierto en parte - hasta hacía un segundo, él estaba demasiado distraído para notar incluso la pieza de tela que faltaba. "Tomaré prestada una bufanda en el pueblo. Además, no hace tanto frío."

Sebastian lo miró por un segundo más, antes de suspirar y levantar sus manos a su cuello. Por un momento, Kurt no entendió lo que estaba haciendo, y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Sebastian ya había dado un paso delante de él y comenzó a envolver su bufanda alrededor del cuello de Kurt.

"Señor..." Kurt empezó a protestar, pero cuando sintió los dedos de Sebastian rozando su mandíbula, y el material blando de la bufanda, aún caliente por haber estado presionada contra la piel del otro hombre, cubriendo su cuello, él se quedó callado. Él miró al hombre frente a él, tratando de atrapar su mirada, pero la mirada de Sebastian estaba fija en su tarea de atar la tela alrededor del cuello de Kurt. Enganchó un dedo debajo de las solapas de la chaqueta de Kurt para apartar el tejido lejos de su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para tirar los extremos de la bufanda dentro del abrigo. Cuando estuvo seguro alrededor del cuello de Kurt, Sebastian finalmente miró hacia arriba, los dedos aún permaneciendo bajo las solapas de la chaqueta de Kurt.

"Ahí", dijo, sonriendo al chico frente a él, que ya no era mucho más bajo que su patrón. Kurt se dio cuenta de lo cerca que sus caras estaban - podía contar las pecas en el rostro de Sebastian, que todavía no habían desaparecido a pesar de que el verano hacía mucho que había terminado, y el sol era raro durante estas últimas semanas. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que sus ojos eran de un verde fresco llamativo en el exterior, pero se desvanecían en una especie de cálido color oliva alrededor del iris. Se dio cuenta de la longitud de sus pestañas, un único mechón de cabello le caía en la frente.

"No podemos tenerte pillando un resfriado, ¿verdad?" Sebastián preguntó, y la mirada de Kurt descendió a los labios, capturando todos sus movimientos cuando formaba las palabras. "El señor Moore nunca te lo perdonaría."

De repente, Kurt tuvo una imagen muy vívida en su mente, una imagen de Sebastian usando los dedos debajo de las solapas de Kurt para tirar de él hacia adelante, cerca contra el cuerpo de su patrón. Hubo un repentino destello de cálidos brazos envolviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo, y la tela áspera contra la mejilla de Kurt, pero antes de que la mente de Kurt pudiera demorarse en la imagen (y Kurt se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su cuerpo parecía querer _reaccionar_ a la imagen), Sebastian ya había dejado caer sus manos del abrigo de Kurt y dio un paso atrás. Frunció el ceño, y, por un momento, parecía perdido en cuanto a qué hacer con las manos, ahora que no se aferraban a las solapas de Kurt, antes de que las metiera profundamente en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Él estaba evitando la mirada de Kurt, y una parte de Kurt se alegró de ello, porque le dio tiempo para regresar a la realidad.

"Bueno", dijo Sebastian finalmente, aclarándose la garganta, "Probablemente deberías apresurarte. Estoy seguro de que están esperando para tu regreso en la cocina."

Kurt negó con la cabeza, como para despejarse de lo que fuera que acababa de pasar, y luego asintió con la cabeza a toda prisa, sin darse cuenta de cómo de indeciso debía parecer, "No, estoy seguro de que lo están, tiene razón. Y usted debería regresar rápidamente adentro. Usted no puede contraer un resfriado tampoco, se le necesita esta noche".

Ante esto, Sebastian finalmente miró hacia arriba, sonriendo a Kurt y abriendo la boca para replicar algo, pero una vez más, se detuvo a sí mismo en el último momento. Cerrando la boca, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y retrocedió un paso, luego otro, pero no se giró todavía, y su mirada permaneció sobre Kurt. "Supongo que te veré más tarde entonces", dijo, y Kurt asintió, y exclamó, "Pondré la bufanda de nuevo en su armario tan pronto como esté de vuelta."

Sebastian sonrió, una sonrisa sincera en esta ocasión, y de manera impulsiva sacudió la cabeza, "Quédatela." Cuando los labios de Kurt se abrieron para protestar, él dijo, "No, en serio, quédatela. Te queda bien."

Y, sin otra palabra o mirada sobre Kurt, él se dio la vuelta, dando pasos largos y rápidos hacia el puente Palladio que emergía en la distancia.

Por un momento, Kurt permaneció donde estaba, mirando detrás de su patrón y preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Él alzó una mano para sentir el suave material de la bufanda (más suave que cualquier cosa que él poseía), y sus dedos se retorcieron en la tela cuando recordaba la calidez de un abrazo que _en realidad_ no sintió, un calor que aún perduraba en algún lugar entre su propia piel y la bufanda envuelta alrededor de ella. Kurt tomó una respiración profunda, obligando a entrar a la mayor cantidad de aire frío dentro sus pulmones como pudiera reunir, y luego lo dejó escapar y se dio vuelta para finalmente darse prisa en dirección al pueblo. La comprensión de lo que esto significaba estaba surgiendo en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, pero él simplemente no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora. Sebastian estaba en lo cierto – estaban esperándole, y él no podía defraudarlos, no ahora, no cuando había tanto en juego esta noche. Así, Kurt se obligó a correr, y era sólo en parte por la prisa - porque todo el tiempo que tuviera que concentrarse en a dónde ir, él no tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

**K&S**

A pesar de lo que el inicio de la jornada prometía, el baile era un éxito tremendo. Todo el mundo tenía elogios para la comida deliciosa (que, con la ayuda de las tres chicas del pueblo y los suministros de carne del Sr. Alden, pudo ser acabada justo a tiempo), los músicos tocaban una canción tras otra, mientras que bailarines incansables giraban alrededor de la pista de baile, e incluso Lady Smythe parecía estar en un espléndido estado de ánimo, dando golpecitos con el pie junto con la música.

"¿Me lo parece, o es Lady Josephine quién está con nuestro un poco bebido Sir Robert?" Nick preguntó a Kurt cuando se juntaron en una esquina del salón junto a la mesa de las bebidas, y comenzaron a llenar los vasos en sus bandejas. Era tarde, y algunos de los invitados ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, pero todavía había bastante gente en la pista de baile, e incluso más de pie alrededor y charlando en grupos pequeños.

"Lo es," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, "Pero me alegro de que esté sosteniendo su brazo, porque creo que ella también ha bebido demasiado."

Nick abrió la boca para responder algo, cuando algo le llamó la atención y sonrió, empujando el hombro de Kurt, "Algo travieso viene por allí."

Kurt miró hacia arriba para detectar a Sebastian avanzando hacia delante y colocándose junto a él, dejando su vaso vacío delante de Kurt y frunciendo el ceño al lacayo moreno. "Por favor, Nick", dijo, "Es demasiado tarde para tus comentarios grotescos."

La sonrisa de Nick simplemente se intensificó ante la respuesta, y levantó la bandeja en un movimiento experimentado. "Escuché a Lady Julianne quejarse de que tú la pisaste durante el vals", dijo, "Tal vez deberías considerar que ésta sea tu última copa de vino."

Sin dar a Sebastian la oportunidad de llegar a una respuesta ingeniosa se alejó, dejando a su mejor amigo murmurando un insulto en voz baja.

Era sorprendente que incluso en esa habitación llena de gente charlando y riendo, Kurt era muy consciente de la presencia de Sebastian junto a él, y cómo su brazo se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros del de Kurt. Era como si todas las demás personas se desvaneciesen en el fondo, su conversación convirtiéndose en un repiqueteo bajo, mientras que Kurt trataba desesperadamente de pensar en algo que decir.

"Veo que no ha pillado un resfriado," él finalmente comentó, usando la concentración en el rellenado de las copas como una excusa para no mirar a su patrón.

"Veo que tú tampoco," Sebastian replicó, de pie, de espaldas a la mesa y mirando a sus invitados mezclarse. "Dios misericordioso ... ¿qué está haciendo Robert con Lady Josephine?"

Kurt echó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro para comprobarlo, antes de responder, "Yo creo que es al revés, en realidad. Ella definitivamente tuvo unas copas de más."

Él sintió más que vio a Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros junto a él, "Oh, bueno. Siempre y cuando todo el mundo esté disfrutando..."

Finalmente, no había más vasos para rellenar. Kurt se enderezó y ofreció a Sebastian su copa de vuelta antes de encargarse del resto en su bandeja - al menos en apariencia, no era nada más que un lacayo muy obediente.

"Mi abuela me dijo que se irá la próxima semana," Sebastian dijo, "Me hizo prometer que bailaría con las chicas Milford primero, pero eso fue un pequeño sacrificio dado el resultado."

"Me gustan las chicas Milford," Kurt le informó, "Todas tienen muy buen gusto en moda y música."

"Lo tienen," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, "Por desgracia, también son mucho mejores bailando que yo."

Kurt sonrió, pero rápidamente suprimió la emoción - que sería visible si uno de los invitados miraba en su dirección.

"Así que, ¿Lady Smythe se irá la próxima semana?," dijo Kurt, cuando tanto su rostro como su voz eran indiferentes de nuevo. "¿Y qué pasa con usted?"

La frente de Sebastian se arrugó en confusión, "¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

"¿Se va a quedar aquí, o se va a ir también?" Kurt le preguntó, "¿Visitará a más familias, ahora que está en buenas relaciones con muchas de ellas, viajará con Sir Robert...o tal vez pasará la Navidad con los Huntington?"

Sebastian suprimió un estremecimiento. Su abuela había insistido en invitar a los Huntington, pero Kurt y Nick atraparon a Sebastian pasando por el montón terminado de invitaciones y colocando algunas de ellas en la chimenea - incluyendo la destinada a Longleat.

"Yo estaba pensando que preferiría quedarme aquí", respondió. "Mirar si puedo conseguir a Robert para disfrutar de un poco de caza, y leer. Ya sabes, un par de semanas tranquilas después de todo este jaleo."

Kurt asintió, y tomó su bandeja. "Estoy seguro de que será agradable," dijo él, maldiciéndose por no tener nada más inteligente o más interesante que decir.

Sebastian lo estaba mirando de nuevo ahora, y la expresión de su rostro era la misma que Kurt vio en el bosque antes, justo antes de que envolviera su bufanda alrededor del cuello de Kurt.

"Pensé que tú y los demás podríais haber disfrutado de un poco de tiempo tranquilo mientras estuvimos en Bath", dijo. "Yo sé que algo como esta noche trae a la señora Bertram al borde de un ataque de nervios."

"Lo hace," Kurt dijo, "Pero, personalmente, me gusta cuando las cosas están ocupadas por aquí. Y tuve un verano bastante tranquilo." Se dio cuenta de la forma en que la expresión de Sebastian cambió, y porque no quería que él pensara que Kurt estaba tratando de despertar recuerdos desagradables, no ahora, añadió rápidamente, "y ciertamente nunca es aburrido con usted alrededor."

Sebastián sonrió y levantó la copa a los labios. Kurt odiaba que se diera cuenta de la forma en que la garganta de Sebastian se movía cuando tragaba, la forma en que lamió lentamente su labio inferior.

"Bueno, en ese caso," Sebastian respondió "Voy a estar feliz de quedarme y hacer tu vida un poco más interesante."

Él guiñó un ojo a Kurt y se paseó tranquilamente, dejando al lacayo con una bandeja en las manos y un ritmo cardíaco acelerado pulsando a través de su cuerpo. Y cuando Kurt miró detrás de su patrón mientras él hacía su camino a través de la sala, sonriendo a la gente e intercambiando un par de frases con uno u otro, se dio cuenta de que él estaba empezando a reconocer el sentimiento más profundo de su estómago, el calor difundiéndose a través de su pecho y la sensación de hormigueo en los dedos.

Él sabía que sus sentimientos por Sebastian estaban empezando a cambiar en algo para lo que no se sentía preparado. Y lo peor de todo - tenía miedo de que si no era muy cuidadoso, Sebastian pronto llegaría a ser consciente de eso también.


	20. Chapter 19

**N.T. **Hola a todos. Primero que nada quería disculparme por haber tardado tanto en traducir el siguiente capítulo. La excusa que tengo es que empecé clases en la universidad y he estado bastante liada hasta que me he puesto un poco al día y asentado con las clases y estudios. Pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo traducido de este maravilloso fic de nalasan. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

**K&S**

**Capítulo XIX**

Kurt nunca _jamás_ habría creído que vería a Lady Smythe entrar en el comedor, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, su rostro una imagen de satisfacción total y absoluta. Al menos hasta el día de la boda de Sebastian. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, el baile en Bailey Hall tuvo exactamente ese efecto en su señoría, y durante la cena de la noche después del baile, cuando los últimos invitados, finalmente, se habían ido y la casa estaba en silencio de nuevo, no pudo dejar de felicitarse a sí misma.

"Todo el mundo estuvo tan contento con nuestra pequeña reunión", dijo Lady Smythe, metiendo la cuchara de la sopa en su boca con una expresión contenida en su rostro. "Lady Milford estaba tan impresionada con las decoraciones, y, Sebastian, tú sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesta a compartir algunos consejos: "Mi querida Violeta, le dije, necesitas dar a los sirvientes órdenes muy _detalladas_ con respecto a las flores, no lo dejes siempre a su propio juicio. Y necesitas estar pendiente de cómo se arregla todo, en lo personal, siempre me aseguro de que haya flores en frente de las ventanas, y un ramo de flores en cada mesa, dos si hay más de diez personas sentándose alrededor de ella'... "

Sebastian miró a su sopa como si estuviera considerando seriamente tratar de ahogarse en ella, y Kurt no le podía culpar. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Lady Smythe estuviera tan ocupada maravillándose de su propio éxito también significó que casi se olvidó de dar la lata a Sebastian sobre su matrimonio durante un tiempo, lo que pareció animar al joven conde inmensamente. En general, los próximos días fueron más bien tranquilos, dejando a los siervos el tiempo suficiente para eliminar los últimos recuerdos del evento en Bailey Hall, y a la señora Bertram algo de espacio para calmar sus nervios después de la casi-debacle con el plato de la carne.

Por extraño que pareciera, sin embargo, Kurt se encontraba casi anhelando tener algo que hacer, algo que perturbase la paz y la tranquilidad, porque éstas no dejaban nada que le distrajera de pensar en aquella tarde en el bosque.

Durante esos días, Kurt a veces recordaba sus primeras semanas en Bailey Hall, y una y otra vez se preguntaba cómo la relación entre él y Sebastian cambió de resentimiento puro a... a lo que fuera que estuvieran teniendo ahora. Porque desde aquella tarde, la palabra "amistad" parecía encajar mucho menos que antes.

Después de todo, sus amigos no ponían a Kurt la piel de gallina cuando sus dedos tocaban su piel. Sus amigos no hacían que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran cuando entraba en una habitación y sus ojos se encontraban con los de Kurt. Kurt no pasaba horas preguntándose acerca de su amistad con Nick, o con Jeff, o con Jane. Y mientras que él valoraba todos sus regalos, no sentía la necesidad de esconderlos debajo de la tabla suelta en el alféizar de la ventana como hizo con la bufanda azul. Envolvió _Teleny_ en el material suave, en parte porque tenía miedo de que alguien reconociera la bufanda, y le pudiera preguntar de dónde la había sacado, y en parte porque no se sentía cómodo con el regalo, porque no sabía qué pensar del mismo. Él estaba aceptando lentamente que sus sentimientos por Sebastian estaban cambiando, pero no sabía si se sentía del todo listo para lo que se estaban convirtiendo.

Sin embargo, él no sólo pensaba en sus propios sentimientos - se preguntaba acerca de los de Sebastian también. Y cuanto más lo meditaba, menos seguro estaba de que Sebastian tuviera intención en sus gestos, en la forma en que estaban afectando a Kurt. Tal vez eran realmente nada más que signos de afecto inocente, signos de que apreciaba a Kurt como un amigo. Al ver cómo de íntimos Sebastian y Nick eran, nunca rehuyendo el contacto físico (a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo parecían tirarse cosas el uno al otro), parecía una explicación probable, y, sin embargo, Kurt no podía evitar sentir que las miradas, los toques, la sonrisas dirigidas a él, eran algo más que simplemente amistosas.

Pero, por otro lado, para que Sebastian buscara activamente el contacto, el _coqueteo_, si se podía llamar así, entre ellos, requeriría que él supiera que Kurt podría estar potencialmente interesado en sus avances. Y este era el punto que dejaba a Kurt haciéndose más preguntas.

"¿Crees que Sebastian lo sabe?" él dejó escapar un día, cuando estaba sentado en el estudio del señor Moore, junto con Nick. Cada uno tenía un plato y un paño delante de ellos, porque el mayordomo decidió que, después del baile, no estaría de más dar a la plata otra exhaustiva revisión.

Nick lo miró, su ceja izquierda levantada con curiosidad, esperando para que Kurt continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, Nick dijo con voz cansina, "Bueno, creo que Sebastian sabe una gran cantidad de cosas. Creo que en algunos aspectos definitivamente sabe más de lo que sería bueno para él, y en otras áreas necesita desesperadamente educación superior. Sin embargo, creo que sería más fácil para mí responder a tu pregunta si pudieras especificar un poco".

Kurt se sintió avergonzado, porque por un momento, realmente se olvidó de que Nick no podría haber posiblemente seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos, y él a toda prisa, añadió, " quería decir... ¿crees que Sebastián sabe sobre mí?"

Cuando Nick siguió mirándolo, una imagen de la paciencia perfecta, Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, "Acerca de mí y... ya sabes, sintiéndome atraído..."

"¿Sintiéndote atraído por otros hombres?" Nick preguntó. "¿Enamorándote de otros hombres? ¿Pensando en acostarte con otros hombres? ¿_Queriendo_ acostarte con otros hombres?"

Kurt lanzó su paño en la cara de Nick, sus mejillas sintiéndose incómodamente calientes.

"¡Kurt, tienes que ser capaz de expresar estas cosas!" Nick dijo, dejando caer el paño de nuevo en el regazo de Kurt. "Por supuesto que no puedes anunciarlo al mundo, pero ¿por qué tienes problemas para hablar de ello cuando estamos solos?"

"Bueno, no es tan fácil", murmuró Kurt. "No hay realmente como, un término para lo que somos, ¿verdad?"

Nick suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, "No, si no te gusta llamarte a tí mismo un sodomita, no lo hay."

Por un momento, los dos lacayos se sentaron juntos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Por último, Nick tomó su tela y reanudó su tarea de pulir.

"Para responder a tu pregunta anterior - No lo sé," él dijo. "Él nunca me ha hablado sobre ello, o preguntado."

"¿Nunca?" Kurt le preguntó.

"No, pero creo que él... digamos, que sospecha", Nick dijo, "Sebastian tiene un don para ver a las personas como realmente son. Es como un instinto, tal vez, un instinto para ver quién no va a rehuir si se acerca a ellos. Aunque, por supuesto, tú solo lo descubres realmente _cuando_ te acercas a ellos".

Kurt miró a Nick, preguntándose si el otro lacayo también había notado el cambio de atmósfera entre él y Sebastian, y por un momento, quiso abrir la boca y preguntarle. Pero entonces Nick continuó, "¿No sientes eso a veces también? quiero decir, tómanos como ejemplo: Por supuesto que somos amigos porque nos gustamos el uno al otro, y porque se necesita a alguien que te apoye frente al Sr. Moore de vez en cuando, pero... Quiero decir, yo no soy así de íntimo con Jeff, o con Jane, porque hay una parte importante de mí que no puedo compartir con ellos".

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Kurt, "Esto es especial entre nosotros, Kurt. Claro, hay muchas cosas que son especiales, pero quiero decir que podemos ser honestos el uno con el otro." Él miró hacia abajo en su rodilla, sobre la que, en una repentina ola de afecto, la mano de Kurt había llegado a descansar. Él sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Kurt, apretando los dedos del otro chico suavemente, "Y supongo que de esto es de lo que se está dando cuenta Sebastian. Que él puede ser honesto contigo también."

Fue un pensamiento que se quedó con Kurt durante los próximos días, y cada vez más entendió lo que Nick quería decir. Había algo entre los tres que los unía, algo más que el hecho de que no se preocuparan por la brecha social entre ellos. Era como una comprensión silenciosa de que todos ellos vislumbraban un mundo que iba más allá de la vida cotidiana de las otras personas en Bailey Hall. Un mundo que podía ser un lugar horrible y cruel, y sin embargo, ofrecer placeres que otras personas ni siquiera soñaban. Ni mejor ni peor - simplemente diferente.

**K&S**

Sucedió en la tarde del 5 de noviembre, cuando Kurt estaba sentado en la cocina con un libro en sus rodillas. Era una tarde tranquila - Lady Smythe se había retirado a su habitación, probablemente para tomar una siesta corta (el baile le había agotado más de lo que a ella le gustaba reconocer, y ahora siempre necesitaba un par de horas de descanso durante el día), y Sir Robert se encontraba en la biblioteca, lo cual Kurt sabía porque le había llevado té y galletas hacía una media hora. Él no tenía idea de dónde estaba Sebastian, o a dónde Harriet y Jane habían desaparecido, pero sabía que Nick y Jeff habían decidido ir a dar un paseo hasta el pueblo. Kurt pensó en acompañarlos en un primer momento, pero luego decidió no hacerlo - sintió que los dos necesitaban un poco de tiempo de calidad para ellos mismos, y cuando vio la expresión de Nick cuando él se negó (aliviado pero a la vez sintiéndose mal por ello), él supo que fue la elección correcta.

Pero esa fue también la razón por la que estaba en la cocina cuando unas voces desde el patio hicieron que levantara la vista de su libro. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando hacia fuera. Vio a Jonathan y Howard, apresurándose hacia una tercera figura. Kurt necesitó un segundo para reconocer a Sebastian - el otro hombre se aferraba a las riendas de uno de los caballos. Kurt creyó que estaba ataviado con su traje de montar a caballo, a pesar de que era un poco difícil de decir - a partir de lo que podía ver, el lado izquierdo de la ropa de Sebastian estaba completamente cubierto de barro.

"Señor Moore," dijo él, y más tarde, él se sentiría orgulloso de cómo nada en su voz delataba su preocupación. "Creo que nos necesitan fuera."

Cuando llegaron al patio, pronto se enteraron de que Sebastian decidió salir a montar - aunque sin decirle a nadie sobre esto, por lo que Jonathan y Howard se habían puesto muy molestos cuando vieron que Ámbar, la yegua castaña que trató de morder a Kurt una vez, no estaba.

"Habíamos buscado por todas partes y preguntamos a todo el mundo", dijo Howard, tomando las riendas del caballo, sonando terriblemente aliviado, "Porque queríamos asegurarnos de que verdaderamente se había ido antes de alarmar a nadie."

"¿Qué pasó, su señoría?" el Sr. Moore indagó, con la mirada preocupada viajando sobre Sebastian. Kurt nunca había visto a su patrón así de desaliñado antes: sus ropas estaban manchadas de barro, y Kurt sospechaba que no habría manera de salvar esa chaqueta de montar. Incluso si ellos eran capaces de deshacerse de las manchas, era poco lo que se podía hacer sobre las rasgaduras en la tela. Incluso el pelo de Sebastian estaba fangoso, había algunos rasguños en sus mejillas, y parecía como si estuviera manteniendo el equilibrio, como si pareciera que no podía poner mucho peso en su pierna izquierda.

"Traté de hacer que Ámbar saltara sobre el estanque al final del bosque," Sebastian respondió, mirando a la yegua con acusación en su mirada. "Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dar el salto."

"¿_Se cayó_ de su caballo?" Kurt le preguntó, su expresión tan incrédula como la de Howard, aunque de lejos no tan entretenida como la de Jonathan. Él tenía problemas imaginando esto - después de todo, él había visto a Sebastian a caballo antes, y él todavía tenía que ver a alguien más elegante en la silla de montar.

"No me _caí_", Sebastian respondió, sonando mortalmente ofendido cuando miró a Kurt, "Ella me tiró."

"¿Está herido?" Kurt le preguntó de inmediato, a pesar del ceño fruncido de desaprobación del Sr. Moore dirigido a él, presumiblemente por constantemente interrumpir la conversación de los adultos. Sebastian negó con la cabeza, "Un poco magullado, eso es todo. Voy a sobrevivir." Pero dejó que el señor Moore le sirviera de apoyo cuando empezó a cojear hacia la entrada, "Sólo quiero un baño caliente y una muda de ropa, entonces estaré como nuevo."

"Me temo que permití a Nicholas y a Jeffrey ir a pie hasta el pueblo," dijo el Sr. Moore, su voz sonaba como si él nunca se fuera a perdonar a sí mismo por ese error. "Pero estoy seguro de que Kurt podría correr tras ellos y decirle a Nicholas..."

"Yo _puedo_ ayudar a su señoría," Kurt interrumpió, porque no, él no iba a ir a buscarlos. No cuando él vio lo feliz que Nick estaba ante la perspectiva de pasar un tiempo a solas con Jeff.

El Sr. Moore se le quedó mirando con creciente desaprobación - no sólo Kurt le había interrumpido (de nuevo), sino que ahora también le contradecía. Sebastian, que captó la expresión del señor Moore, vino en su ayuda, "Eso probablemente va a ser la mejor solución, Moore. He tenido a Kurt ayudándome antes, así que no hay necesidad de molestarse con ir a buscar a Nick."

La expresión del señor Moore le dijo a Kurt que el mayordomo estaba todavía disgustado, pero él asintió con la cabeza lentamente y con gravedad, "Bueno, si usted lo dice, mi Lord." Dirigió su mirada una vez más a Kurt, "Dile a Jane y a Harriet que preparen el baño, Kurt, y luego subes tú. Yo voy a estar ayudando a su señoría en su habitación."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y murmuró, "Sí, señor Moore." Antes de que él se escapara, oyó a Sebastian decir, "Y por amor de Dios, Moore, no le diga a mi abuela sobre esto", lo que le hizo sonreír todo el camino de regreso a la casa. Se precipitó escaleras abajo a la lavandería para organizar el agua para el baño, y se encontró a Jane y Harriet en su habitación, riendo sobre las páginas de una novela. Entonces él se apresuró a la habitación de Sebastian, y casi se chocó con el señor Moore, que negó con la cabeza al joven, "Kurt, te agradezco tu entusiasmo, pero un lacayo nunca deja que nadie vea que se mueve con nada menos que una elegante dignidad."

"Por supuesto, señor Moore," dijo Kurt, mirando hacia abajo a sus zapatos, "Sólo pensé que su señoría probablemente querría salir de esa ropa sucia, tan pronto como sea posible."

"Entonces no queremos que espere más," el señor Moore suspiró y lo despidió con un gesto de la mano. Kurt esperó hasta que el mayordomo había dado la vuelta a la esquina antes de hacer su camino por el pasillo a su velocidad habitual. Cuando entró en la habitación de Sebastian, el otro hombre estaba sentado en su cama y justo caía la segunda bota lodosa al suelo.

"Me siento sucio", dijo, arrugando la nariz mientras comenzó a desabrocharse el chaleco. "No me importa mojarme, pero esto es sólo..." Él se estremeció y lanzó el chaleco, que estaba tan manchado como el resto de su ropa, sobre su ya desechada chaqueta.

"Seremos capaces de salvar esto", dijo Kurt, poniendo las botas cubiertas de barro junto a la puerta para acordarse de llevarlas a la cocina, "pero me temo que la chaqueta está arruinada."

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca cuando se equilibró cuidadosamente sobre su pierna izquierda, "Estoy bastante seguro de que tengo otro. Pero para ser honesto, no tengo ganas de montar por lo menos durante el próximo par de meses en este momento. "

"¿Seguro que no está herido, señor?" Kurt le preguntó, su mirada a la deriva de nuevo sobre su patrón, la preocupación tiñendo su voz cuando vio su equilibrio inestable.

"Bueno, mi orgullo, sin duda lo está," murmuró Sebastian. Él levantó sus manos para tirar de su camisa sobre su cabeza, y luego se quedó mirándola por un segundo, antes de encogerse de hombros y arrojarla sobre la pila de ropa sucia al lado de la cama. Cuando miró hacia arriba de nuevo, atrapó la mirada preocupada de Kurt, todavía dirigida a él. Suspiró y las comisuras de su boca se elevaron, formando una sonrisa tranquilizadora, "Estoy _bien_ Kurt. De verdad."

Kurt no estaba demasiado convencido de esto, porque ahora que Sebastian estaba de pie delante de él sin camisa, con los brazos cruzados delante de su torso desnudo, Kurt podía detectar fácilmente una contusión en su lado izquierdo, justo debajo de la caja torácica, que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una sombra profunda de color púrpura.

"Eso no me parece demasiado "bien" a mí", comentó y dio un paso acercándose. Alargó el brazo para deslizar sus dedos sobre los bordes de la contusión, y Sebastian silbó cuando los fríos dedos de Kurt tocaron su piel.

"Preguntaré a la señora Seymour si tiene un ungüento para esto," Kurt ofreció, sus dedos trazando el contorno de la marca de color púrpura, dejando suficiente distancia hasta la contusión real para no hacer daño a Sebastian. Ahora que estaban tan cerca, pudo detectar otro moretón formándose en la espalda de Sebastian, justo sobre el dobladillo de sus pantalones - probablemente donde su trasero había bloqueado el lodo cuando se cayó de Ámbar. Había algunos rasguños en su mejilla izquierda y en la clavícula, y en su brazo, justo donde el tejido de la chaqueta se había desgarrado. "Y para estos también."

Sebastián asintió con la cabeza, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que la mirada de su patrón aún estaba fija en el lugar donde los dedos de Kurt persistían en su piel. Inmediatamente, Kurt retiró su mano, y se aclaró la garganta antes de preguntar, "¿Necesita ayuda para desvestirse, o puedo ir a comprobar el baño?"

La mirada de Sebastian permaneció sobre el rostro de Kurt por un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza, "Puedo arreglármelas. Tú puedes comprobar lo de al lado."

Kurt no necesitó oír eso dos veces - él estuvo contento de escapar del momento incómodo con la apertura de la puerta del cuarto de baño contiguo. Las sirvientas habían terminado sus preparativos: la bañera frente a la gran chimenea estaba llena de agua ligeramente humeante de vapor, con olor ligeramente a lavanda, el fuego estaba crepitando en la chimenea, y grandes montones de toallas limpias estaban sobre la mesa cercana.

"Todo está listo," Kurt llamó, y apenas un momento más tarde, Sebastian entró en la habitación.

Kurt recordó que la última vez que se encontró en esta situación, se sintió increíblemente torpe y tímido, demasiado como para atreverse a mirar realmente al otro hombre en su estado de desnudez. Él había cambiado desde entonces - a pesar de que trató de no mirar demasiado abiertamente, su mirada todavía viajó sin vergüenza sobre el cuerpo de Sebastian, apreciando sus largas y musculosas piernas y su esbelta cintura, así como la forma en que los músculos de su espalda se movieron cuando agarró el borde de la bañera para estabilizarse antes de sumergir su dedo del pie en el agua.

La habitación se sentía un poco más caliente, de repente, y Kurt estaba seguro que no todo sobre eso tenía que ver con el fuego, o la temperatura real de la habitación.

"Todavía no puedo creer que usted saliera por su cuenta", dijo, acercándose a la mesa, mientras que Sebastian se dejaba hundirse en el agua caliente, suspirando con satisfacción mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás. "Y sin decirle a nadie a dónde se fue."

"¿Podemos dejar este tema, por favor?" Sebastian pidió, su voz comenzando a sonar molesta. "Porque creo que tú y los otros tenéis que dejar de hacer tanto alboroto al respecto."

"Creo que tenemos absolutamente todo el derecho a 'hacer un alboroto al respecto", porque fue imprudente y estúpido", dijo Kurt. Él sabía que Sebastian, sin duda iba a recibir otra regañina mucho más acalorada de Nick tan pronto como el otro lacayo volviera y se enterara de lo que pasó, pero no pudo detenerse. Tal vez porque todavía podía recordar la punzada que sintió cuando vio a Sebastian de pie en el patio, obviamente herido. "Y no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría haber..."

Él oyó un fuerte chapoteo detrás de él, y cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Sebastian había decidido evitar escuchar despotricar a Kurt buceando en su lugar. Sus rodillas eran la única cosa que sobresalía del agua, y algunas burbujas aparecían de vez en cuando donde la cabeza debía estar, lo que alteraba la superficie. Kurt dejó escapar un sonido molesto, y luego se volvió a la mesa para quitarse su chaleco negro, porque hacía demasiado calor incluso con ese chaleco y camisa. Él acababa de empezar a arremangarse cuando oyó otro chapoteo detrás de él, y cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo, vio a un muy mojado Sebastian sonriéndole, el agua cayendo de su cabello sobre su rostro.

"Lo siento, Kurt, ¿qué decías?" -preguntó, peinando su pelo con sus dedos para mantenerlo fuera de la cara. "Me temo que no acabé de pillar tu última frase."

"Usted es insufrible," Kurt le informó. Agarró una toalla de la mesa y puso un taburete al lado de la bañera, para poder sentarse detrás de Sebastian. "También es muy infantil."

"Bueno, recuerdo que una vez apreciaste el hecho de que al menos no te aburrías conmigo a tu alrededor," Sebastian respondió cuando Kurt dejó caer la toalla sobre su cabeza y comenzó a secarle el pelo.

"Preferiría que usted fuera aburrido a que sea irresponsable", dijo Kurt, frotando el cuero cabelludo de Sebastian sólo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. "Podría haberse roto fácilmente una extremidad cuando Ámbar le tiró, ¿y entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo habríamos tardado en encontrarle, tumbado en algún lugar en el bosque? Probablemente no habríamos notado su ausencia hasta que ya fuera de noche, y luego, ¿qué posibilidades habríamos tenido de encontrarle? Podría haber muerto congelado, o usted podría... "

"Sólo _para_, Kurt" Sebastian lo interrumpió. Sonaba impaciente, enojado, pero sobre todo, muy culpable ", lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo entiendo, y lo siento."

Poco a poco, Kurt dejó caer la toalla sobre los hombros de Sebastian. Su cabello estaba sobresaliendo en todas las direcciones, un lío despeinado, que le daba un aspecto sorprendentemente joven, y sorprendentemente vulnerable. Kurt vaciló por un momento antes de dejar caer la toalla mojada al suelo, y alargar sus manos para peinar con sus dedos el cabello de Sebastian, y luego comenzó a masajearle suavemente el cuero cabelludo.

"¿_Por qué_ no le dijo a nadie a dónde iba?" Kurt le preguntó. Sebastian se encogió de hombros y se quedó mirando pensativamente en la distancia por un momento, antes de responder, "Yo sólo... Sólo necesitaba alejarme durante un rato."

Kurt arrugó la frente, porque él se dio cuenta que el tono había cambiado en la voz de Sebastian, un tono que estaba teñido con frustración e ira persistente. "¿Ocurrió algo?"

"En realidad no," Sebastian respondió. Suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás un poco, como para llevar su cabeza más cerca de las manos de Kurt, "Sólo tuve… una conversación con mi abuela después de la comida."

"Oh. ¿Estuvo hablando de matrimonio de nuevo?" Kurt le preguntó, porque entendía cómo otra discusión sobre este tema podía haber cabreado a Sebastian. Él estaba en realidad muy contento por esta conversación, ya que al menos en parte, le distraía de pensar que el cabello de Sebastian se sentía más suave entre sus dedos de lo que hubiera imaginado. No es que _en realidad _alguna vez hubiera imaginado cómo se sentiría.

"Oh, no, no, nada de eso," Sebastian respondió. "Sólo estuvimos... ella estuvo hablando de mi madre."

Las manos de Kurt se quedaron quietas sobre la piel de Sebastian, justo cuando habían alcanzado su cuello. "¿Su madre?" indagó.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros otra vez, su piel moviéndose bajo los dedos de Kurt. "Soy consciente de que mi abuela y mi madre no se llevaban demasiado bien. Pero sólo hay algunos días en que preferiría que no me lo recuerden."

Kurt estuvo callado durante un segundo, reflexionando sobre eso. No le sorprendió - dudaba que la abuela de Sebastian hubiera sido una persona más afable en sus años más jóvenes, y cualquiera no bendecido con la aparentemente interminable paciencia de Sir Robert estaría obligado a estar irritado por ella tarde o temprano. Pero a partir de cómo se imaginaba que la madre de Sebastian debía haber sido, sobre todo cuando lidiaba con su hijo menor, siempre había asumido que ella tenía una capacidad similar de paciencia.

Se dio cuenta de que sus dedos habían comenzado a moverse sobre la piel de Sebastian de nuevo, casi sin su permiso consciente. La piel era suave bajo sus dedos húmedos, y todavía había un par de pecas en los hombros de Sebastian, se dio cuenta Kurt. No muchas, sólo unas pocas esparcidos que quedaban del verano, un verano que a veces parecía muy lejano para Kurt. Para dar una explicación de lo que sus manos estaban haciendo, Kurt continuó su masaje en los hombros de Sebastian, en busca de la tensión en sus músculos y haciendo todo lo posible para que la perdieran.

"Nunca he hablado realmente contigo acerca de mi madre, ¿verdad?" Sebastian preguntó, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando Kurt comenzó a trabajar en un lugar entre los omóplatos. Pronunció un sonido que estaba en algún lugar entre un gemido y un suspiro, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que tenía que seguir hablando para distraerse de cómo estos sonidos le estaban afectando.

"Bueno, usted me dijo acerca de sus flores favoritas," Kurt respondió. "Y he visto el retrato de su madre. Era una mujer muy hermosa."

"Lo era", dijo Sebastian, su voz suave. "Ella también era una muy buena oyente, e increíblemente amable." Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, antes de que Sebastian mirara a Kurt por encima del hombro, tirando de su boca en una sonrisa de medio lado que de alguna manera se las arregló para parecer increíblemente arrogante, "Por supuesto, ella sólo me legó esa extensa belleza."

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, y continuó amasando los hombros de Sebastian, un poco más duramente esta vez.

"Vamos, Kurt," dijo Sebastian, y Kurt casi podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. "Admítelo. Soy atractivo."

"Es aceptable," Kurt admitió, incapaz de discutir el punto. Especialmente desde que él estaba todavía muy consciente del cuerpo desnudo de Sebastian bajo sus dedos. "Usted también es increíblemente vanidoso y arrogante, y debería ser consciente del hecho de que es terriblemente grosero hablar con otras personas sobre la propia belleza."

"Oh, por favor," Sebastian resopla, "Como si tú tuvieras alguna razón para ocultarlo, contigo volviéndote más guapo cada día."

Tomó a Sebastian un momento para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, la misma cantidad de tiempo que las manos de Kurt necesitaron para quedarse quietas sobre sus hombros. Casi apresuradamente, Sebastian añadió, "Aunque, naturalmente, no todo el mundo necesita tanto tiempo para verse decente. Algunos de nosotros simplemente nacemos guapos."

"Sí," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, con los pulgares presionando en un músculo bastante tenso con más fuerza que antes, causando que Sebastian pronunciara un sonido bajo de incomodidad, "Algunos de nosotros también nacemos idiotas. Y, por desgracia, eso no es algo que se pueda superar. "

Ante esto, Sebastian realidad comenzó a reír, y Kurt pensó que era la primera vez que había escuchado alguna vez al otro hombre reír tan despreocupadamente. Sus hombros se encorvaron, su cuerpo temblaba, y cuando la última risita se hubo detenido, se dio la vuelta para sonreír cálidamente a Kurt, "Eché de menos esto en Londres, ¿sabes?"

"Echó de menos, ¿qué?" Kurt le preguntó.

"Esto", dijo Sebastian, levantando una mano fuera del agua y haciendo un gesto de ida y vuelta entre él y Kurt, salpicando gotas de agua sobre la manga de Kurt. "Hablar contigo así." Él se encogió de hombros y se hundió en el agua, un poco de lado esta vez para que él aún fuera capaz de mirar a Kurt.

El lacayo estaba más bien desconcertado sobre qué responder. El verano todavía se sentía como un tema sensible entre ellos, y no se sentía muy cómodo con decir "eché de menos esto también", porque si era honesto, él no lo hizo. ¿Cómo podría, cuando hacía poco que había descubierto lo especial que la honestidad entre ellos era en realidad?

"Entonces, su abuela y su madre no se llevaban bien," dijo Kurt, volviendo al tema original de la conversación. "¿Cuál era el problema?"

"Bueno, estoy seguro que has notado que, mientras que a mi abuela no le gusta ninguno de los sirvientes, ella desprecia especialmente a Nick", dijo Sebastian, dando la vuelta una vez más para que Kurt pudiera retomar el masaje en sus hombros, "Supongo que se podría decir que él fue la razón de su disputa".

"¿Cómo es eso?" Kurt le preguntó, su ceño fruncido por la confusión.

"Bueno, ¿sabes que Nick y yo hemos sido amigos casi desde nuestra infancia?"

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, y cuando recordó que Sebastian no podía ver eso, él respondió, "Sí. Nick me lo dijo."

"Bueno, en general, no muchas personas se opusieron a eso, no cuando éramos pequeños", dijo Sebastian, salpicando un poco de agua contra los lados de la bañera. "A mi padre no le gustaba, pero a él tampoco le importaba mucho. Un día, cuando yo tenía unos cinco o seis años de edad, mi abuela vino a visitarnos. Nick y yo habíamos estado jugando en los campos, y recuerdo que nos encontramos algo increíblemente interesante. No puedo recordar lo que era, tal vez un gran escarabajo o una mariposa. Así que nos fuimos a la sala de dibujo para enseñárselo a mi madre. Justo después que llegamos, mi abuela empezó a gritar".

"¿Le asustasteis con el escarabajo?" Kurt le preguntó, sonriendo ante la idea.

"Bueno, ella estaba sin duda horrorizada al verlo frente a ella," Sebastian respondió, su voz sonaba sospechosamente desprovista de cualquier emoción. "Pero no fue el escarabajo lo que le espantó. Fue la visión de su nieto jugando con uno de los criados lo que la hizo enloquecer."

Las manos de Kurt llegaron a descansar sobre los hombros de Sebastian, una vez más, y se inclinó hacia delante, lo suficiente para detectar la mandíbula apretada y la expresión en conflicto en el rostro del otro hombre.

"Mi madre estaba por lo general muy preocupada por tratar de complacer a mi abuela," Sebastian continuó, "Pero esta vez, ella se negó a ceder. La recuerdo diciendo "Sebastian y Nicholas son amigos. Siempre han sido amigos, y no voy a prohibir a mi hijo que pase el tiempo con las personas que ama." Y entonces ella nos sacó de la habitación mientras mi abuela no paraba de gritarle." Él negó con la cabeza, "No creo que ella nunca haya perdonado a mi madre por lo que pasó durante esa tarde."

Eso explicaba mucho, Kurt reflexionó. No sólo explicaba la actitud de Lady Smythe hacia Nick, sino que ahora el hecho de que Sebastian no tratara a los sirvientes como 'siervos' la mayor parte del tiempo estaba lentamente empezando a tener sentido. Parece que su madre le enseñó una lección aquel día que se le quedó grabada al joven conde a lo largo de su vida.

"Bueno", dijo Kurt después de un momento, "Su abuela puede ser bastante difícil..."

"Ella es una molestia", dijo Sebastian. "Está llena de prejuicios, pasada de moda, intolerante, necesita expresar constantemente su opinión sobre todo, y, a veces, creo que la odio. Pero ella es la única familia que me queda. ¿Es patético que todavía quiero que ella piense bien de mí?"

"No es patético," Kurt dijo, los dedos rastreando círculos en la piel de Sebastian, "Pero ella no es la _única _familia que tiene. Hay personas que se preocupan inmensamente por usted. Siempre tendrá a Nick, y a Sir Robert, y..."

Kurt se dio cuenta justo a tiempo lo que estaba a punto de decir, y rápidamente cerró la boca. Pero, por supuesto, Sebastian se dio cuenta de su pequeño desliz, y se dio la vuelta en la bañera, haciendo que las manos de Kurt cayeran de sus hombros y el agua salpicara contra los lados de la bañera.

"¿Y?" él preguntó, apoyando sus brazos arriba en el borde y se inclinó hacia adelante, "¿Y _qué_, Kurt?"

Kurt parpadeó, "Y estoy seguro de que hay muchas otras personas que se preocupan mucho por usted."

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Kurt?" Sebastian preguntó, sonriendo de una manera que hizo que Kurt se sintiera bastante incómodo. "¿Te preocupas por mí?"

"Voy a negar que lo hago", Kurt respondió, "Simplemente porque nuestra conversación anterior ilustra claramente que usted no necesita nada más para alimentar su confianza en sí mismo."

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que sus caras estaban, incluso más cerca que durante la tarde en el bosque. Las puntas de sus narices casi se tocaban, y sus labios estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. La mirada de Kurt parpadeó sobre el rostro del otro hombre, después de que una simple gota de agua se deslizara por debajo de la línea del cabello de Sebastian, sobre el lunar junto a la ceja izquierda, más allá de la esquina de su ojo. Sebastian parpadeó, sus pestañas mojadas pegándose entre sí, sus ojos con una sombra inquietante de profundo y cálido verde.

"Bueno, parecías bastante molesto por la idea de que yo me congelara hasta la muerte con un miembro roto fuera en el bosque", dijo Sebastian. Su voz no sonaba tan espontánea como lo hacía antes, y el sonido bajo hizo que la piel de Kurt se estremeciera. "¿O es que me imaginé eso?"

Habían pasado meses desde que Kurt dio un beso a alguien, y a veces, realmente echaba de menos la sensación de estar tan cerca de otra persona, tener intimidad con alguien. Sin embargo, la comprensión de que estaba tentado, verdaderamente tentado, a sólo inclinarse hacia adelante y rozar sus labios contra los de Sebastian, no porque él estaba aquí y podría estar dispuesto a ser besado, sino porque Kurt realmente quería besar a _Sebastian_, y _sólo_ a Sebastian, no llegó tan en shock como Kurt hubiera pensado. Había ido acumulándose desde hacía semanas, Kurt se dio cuenta, y en este momento, no se preguntaba más sobre las intenciones de Sebastian, o las suyas propias, porque él estaba más que seguro que aquí, en este momento, él quería besar a Sebastian - y que Sebastian quería besarlo también.

"Bueno, sin duda sería un problema", dijo Kurt, sorprendido por lo bajo y gutural que sonaba su propia voz. Él no puso ninguna atención a lo _que_ estaba diciendo; estaba demasiado ocupado observando la forma en la que los labios de Sebastian se curvaron en una sonrisa, o las pocas pecas en sus mejillas. "No habría nadie para pagarnos ya, ¿verdad?"

A pesar de que toda la concentración de Kurt se centraba en reunir el valor necesario para inclinarse hacia adelante, al parecer, Sebastian seguía escuchando, y las palabras de Kurt tuvieron un efecto no deseado sobre él. Él parpadeó una vez, dos veces, y luego se inclinó hacia atrás bruscamente. El agua salpicó sobre los lados de la bañera ante sus movimientos bruscos.

"Supongo", dijo, aclarándose la garganta, negándose a encontrarse con la mirada de Kurt. "Uhm... creo que el agua se está volviendo un poco fría. ¿Podrías...?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Kurt, moviendo la cabeza, y rápidamente se puso de pie para agarrar una toalla grande de la mesa, sosteniéndola hacia fuera para que Sebastian la tomara. Él no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido ahora, _cómo_ la atmósfera entre ellos volvió a cambiar tan rápidamente, pero había poco que pudiera hacer al respecto. Y, de hecho, él estuvo agradecido por un momento por despejar su mente, porque ahora que empezaba a pensar en lo que casi sucedió, sin la sensación de anhelo nublando sus sentidos, él ya no estaba convencido de que habría sido una buena idea.

Así que él sólo esperó hasta que Sebastian tuvo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y la otra alrededor de sus hombros y, a continuación, siguió al otro hombre de nuevo al dormitorio.

"¿Quiere que baje y compruebe si Nick ya ha vuelto?" preguntó, abriendo las puertas del armario, "¿O confía en mi juicio sobre su ropa de etiqueta?"

"Confío totalmente en tu juicio", dijo Sebastian, y Kurt se alegró al saber que su voz sonaba cálida de nuevo. "Por mucho que odie admitirlo, tú tienes un gusto superior en moda."

"Oh, lo sé," dijo Kurt, clasificando a través de los chalecos, "Vi lo que eligió esa noche cuando Nick estaba demasiado ocupado con Sir Reginald y Sir Henry para ayudarle."

"¿Estás insinuando que no podría vestirme sin ayuda de Nick?" Sebastian preguntó, sonando ofendido. "Porque en ese caso, te hago saber que he estado vistiéndome yo solo durante años antes de que Nick se convirtiera en mi ayuda de cámara."

"Por supuesto que usted lo hizo, señor", dijo Kurt, y después de un momento, añadió, "Con la ayuda del Sr. Moore."

Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Sebastian tratando de contener una sonrisa, y fallando miserablemente. Kurt se alegró de que se las arreglaron para superar el momento incómodo, y un minuto más tarde, Nick irrumpió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y mirando a Sebastian con una expresión muy enojada en su rostro.

"¿Tomaste a Ámbar sin decírselo a nadie?", preguntó. Kurt hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Nick nunca gritaba - cuanto más molesto se ponía, más tranquila sonaba su voz, "Y trataste de hacer que saltara sobre el estanque, a pesar de que sabes que ella odia el agua ¿Cuánta estupidez puede combinarse una sola persona?"

Sebastian gimió y se dejó caer en la cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada en un intento inútil de escapar al regaño de Nick. Kurt sonrió al otro lacayo y dijo, "Es todo tuyo" antes de salir de la habitación, acordándose de tomar la ropa sucia y las botas llenas de barro con él.

En el exterior, vaciló por un momento, mirando arriba y abajo del pasillo, antes de inclinarse contra la pared, haciendo una mueca cuando la parte posterior de la cabeza se encontró con el marco de una de las pinturas. Tomó una respiración profunda, mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones por un momento antes de dejarlo salir de nuevo. Todavía podía sentir los restos de deseo pulsando a través de su cuerpo, y lo que realmente no debería ser tan fácil de evocar, la forma en que Sebastian le miró apenas hacía pocos minutos, su mirada vacilante de ida y vuelta entre los ojos de Kurt y sus labios.

Por mucho que le gustaría seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, Kurt ya no podía negar que estaba empezando a enamorarse de Sebastian. Y el hecho de que él no sabía cómo parar esto no era ni siquiera la cosa más aterradora en ello. Tampoco lo eran otros pensamientos, otras complicaciones que se volverían más claras con cada minuto que pasara: el hecho de que Sebastian era su patrón, la diferencia en el estatus social, su resentimiento pasado, Sir Reginald y Lord Huntington, lo que Nick diría si se enterara.

Lo más alarmante era que, cuando recordaba el momento en el bosque, o el momento en el baño, estaba bastante seguro de que no quería que se detuviera.


	21. Chapter 20

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado un poco más de lo que pensaba en subir el siguiente capítulo traducido, pero este capítulo tiene 26.000 palabras, por eso he tardado un poquito más en traducirlo. Pero llego justo a tiempo para dejaroslo como regalo de Navidad! jeje Como siempre agradezco a la gente que sigue leyendo esta traducción y deja comentarios, y como no, un saludo a la autora del fic, Nalasan (espero que sigas con esta historia maravillosa). El siguiente capítulo traducido de esta historia ya será para enero, pero antes subiré un par de cosillas más jeje. Feliz Navidad a todos!

**K&S**

**Noviembre 1850-Enero 1851**

En los próximos años, Kurt recordaría el invierno de 1850 como la temporada más agotadora y extenuante de su vida - a pesar de que se inició con un evento bastante agradable.

En una mañana de sol brillante, una semana después de que la señora Seymour hubiera retirado las últimas decoraciones que quedaban del baile, Lady Smythe finalmente abandonó Bailey Hall. Como era de esperar, sin embargo, ella no se fue sin dar instrucciones primero. En la noche antes de su partida, le entregó a su nieto una lista con las citas, invitaciones y fiestas a las que debía asistir en el transcurso de las siguientes semanas. Kurt se encargó de inclinarse sobre el hombro de su patrón bajo la excusa de volver a llenar su vaso, y vio que la lista tenía un total de cuarenta y siete cosas.

Sebastian (quien se las había arreglado con éxito para ocultar a su abuela los moretones y cortes de su accidente, y así evitarse otra reprimenda después de las que recibió de Kurt, Nick y Sir Robert) gimió de frustración cuando leyó a través de la lista, sólo para ser reprendido por lady Smythe de inmediato acerca de los deberes y responsabilidades de un joven conde.

"También es necesario tener en cuenta dónde y con quién tienes la intención de pasar la Navidad y Año Nuevo," ella le recordó con severidad. "Personalmente, yo te aconsejo que visites a los Milford. Si pudiera, me gustaría visitarles yo misma, pero me veo en la obligación de aceptar la invitación de Lord Brougham. Él está tan solo ahora que su esposa ha muerto, y tú sabes lo mucho que valora mi opinión sobre los asuntos políticos".

"Puede que tenga que visitar Longleat, abuela," objetó Sebastian, aunque en voz baja, "le prometí a lady Isabella hace meses que Robert y yo estaríamos allí por Navidad."

El hecho de que Sebastian aparentemente prefiriera Longleat a los Milford dijo a Kurt exactamente cuánto Sebastian odiaba ser arrojado a las jóvenes hermanas Milford. O eso, o estaba mintiendo descaradamente y no tenía ganas de asistir a ninguna fiesta – lo cual, Kurt decidió, después de una cuidadosa mirada a la expresión decididamente inocente de Sebastian, parecía ser la opción más probable.

"Oh, muy bien entonces", su abuela respondió, en realidad pareciendo complacida con la idea ", Isabella tiene un gran número de conocidos, y puedes pasar un poco más de tiempo con su hermana. Y siempre hay tiempo para visitar a los Milford en año nuevo".

Sólo la sonrisa mal disimulada de Sir Robert hizo que Kurt girara la cabeza lo suficientemente rápido para detectar a Sebastian poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pero con el propósito de mantener la paz, él asintió y aceptó todas las otras sugerencias que su abuela hizo esa noche. Fue sólo después de que lady Smythe hubiera dado las buenas noches y se retirara a la cama cuando se acercó a la chimenea y sin contemplaciones lanzó la lista en el crepitar del fuego.

Cuando el carruaje de Lady Smythe salió del patio a la mañana siguiente, llevándose a su señoría con ella, fue como si toda la casa respirara un suspiro de alivio. Kurt se dio cuenta sólo entonces de la cantidad de presión que su presencia había puesto no sólo sobre Sebastian, sino sobre toda la casa: en lo que casi se sintió como un acto de rebeldía, la señora Seymour ordenó a las criadas que trajeran las últimas clemátides florecientes a los salones, ahora que ninguna alergia de Lady Smythe podía detenerla de hacerlo; el Sr. Moore parecía considerablemente menos tenso (incluso para sus estándares), y la Sra Bertram celebró la ocasión haciendo el pastel de hojaldre que lady Smythe declaró que era "positivamente repulsivo" – un juicio que no impidió ni a Sebastian ni a Sir Robert comer tres porciones cada uno.

Semanas tranquilas vinieron, días en los que los caballeros se pasaban horas descansando en la biblioteca o tomando paseos bajo los árboles sin hojas del parque. De vez en cuando, Sebastian incluso se las arreglaba para convencer a Sir Robert de que saliera a cabalgar con él, y dos veces incluso lo pudo convencer para que lo acompañara a un viaje de caza. Resultó que el accidente no tuvo ningún efecto duradero en el amor de Sebastian por montar - a pesar de que Kurt creía que su patrón miraba a Ámbar con un poco más de respeto del que lo hacía antes.

A pesar de las reticencias iniciales de Sebastian, visitaron a algunas de las familias vecinas - no a los Milford sin embargo. También recibieron un par de invitados a cambio: una breve visita de Lady Josephine por ejemplo (la dama con la que Sir Robert se volvió tan íntimamente familiarizado en el baile), que estuvo escoltada por su hermano, el conde Jonathan, mostrando con bastante claridad que la joven estaba bastante colada por Sir Robert, quien parecía estar halagado, pero no realmente interesado.

En general, fue una temporada relajada durante un noviembre sorprendentemente suave. Sin embargo, esta quietud también significó que Kurt no sólo tuvo un montón de tiempo para sí mismo, tiempo para pensar y evaluar, sino que también siguió teniendo una serie de encuentros privados con su patrón - todos los cuales sirvieron para ilustrar que su relación con Sebastian estaba cambiando a un ritmo con el que Kurt no acababa de sentirse cómodo todavía.

Desde aquella tarde en el baño de Sebastian, cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos segundos de inclinarse más cerca, de dar un impulso para presionar sus labios contra los de Sebastian, Kurt tenía que admitir (aunque sólo fuera para sí mismo) que no sólo había llegado a gustarle Sebastian – él tampoco podía ya negar la atracción física que sentía por el otro hombre.

Mientras Kurt había visto a Sebastian desnudo y en varios estados de desnudez antes (lo que en realidad no era una cosa inusual si una de tus tareas principales era vestir a personas), nunca había tenido el mismo efecto en él como aquella tarde lo hizo. Porque ahora, cada vez que miraba a Sebastian mientras que el otro hombre estaba comiendo su desayuno, o cuando servía el té a los caballeros por la tarde, él con frecuencia quedaba atrapado en sus pensamientos errantes: la piel entre el cuello y el cabello de Sebastian le hacía pensar en la larga línea del cuello, los hombros anchos que sabía que estaban ocultos bajo las capas de ropa; y él se encontró mirando a los labios Sebastian, en su mayoría curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa en estos días, con más frecuencia de lo habitual, y decididamente más a menudo de lo que sería inteligente.

Pero a pesar de que Kurt tenía en su mayoría bastante éxito al empujar estos pensamientos a un lado durante el día, seguían entrando en su mente cuando estaba menos alerta, y sobre todo cuando estaba menos _despierto_. Un número bastante alarmante de los sueños en esos días estaban llenos de la presencia de Sebastian: sueños acerca de cómo su pelo se sentía entre los dedos de Kurt, su piel bajo los labios de Kurt, probando cómo se sentía, saboreándola; sueños sobre los dedos de Sebastian ahuecando las mejillas de Kurt e inclinando su rostro hacia arriba de modo que sus labios finalmente se encontraran - y siempre era en ese preciso momento cuando Kurt se despertaba, su propio corazón latiendo en sus oídos y sus dedos apretados en su manta.

Por lo general, le hacía falta un momento y un par de respiraciones profundas para darse cuenta de dónde estaba, para encontrar el camino de vuelta a la realidad; unos momentos para darse cuenta cómo de despierto su cuerpo se sentía: el sentimiento de añoranza, de deseo, mezclado con una sorprendentemente pequeña porción de culpa o vergüenza por el hecho de que estaba soñando con su patrón de esa manera, retorciendo algún lugar bajo su estómago - y era durante esas mañanas que Kurt se sentía más agradecido que nunca por el hecho de que Jeff durmiera como un tronco, y nunca se despertara con el sonido del roce contra sus sábanas o su respiración acelerada.

Por lo tanto, incluso si Kurt _hubiera querido_ ignorar el cambio en su relación con Sebastian, habría sido imposible. Y mientras que desde hacía mucho tiempo había llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de que había llegado a respetarle, a gustarle, incluso a confiar en el otro hombre de una forma que habría considerado imposible hacía medio año, era la intensidad de la atracción física lo que le sorprendía. No se sentía para nada parecido a su relación el pasado verano, aunque en cierto modo, era tan nuevo y tan extraño como las primeras experiencias que Kurt tuvo en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, la principal diferencia entre ellas era que Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que no estaba enamorado de Sebastian - al menos, no todavía. Pero él sabía que no iba a tardar mucho más tiempo para que la atracción y el afecto se convirtieran en algo más. Y mientras que sus propios sentimientos cambiantes eran de alguna manera difíciles de manejar, por lo menos eran comprensibles - y Kurt sólo desearía poder decir lo mismo de los de Sebastian.

Durante esas semanas de noviembre, se encontraron entre sí en numerosas ocasiones, y en un buen número de éstas se encontraron completamente solos: discutían de literatura en la biblioteca, cotilleaban sobre Lady Josephine y Sir Robert en el salón, y Kurt incluso se encontró a sí mismo tomando parte en una acalorada discusión sobre política frente a la chimenea una noche.

Kurt podía ver que a Sebastian le gustaba él por la forma en que la mirada del otro hombre se centraba en él cada vez que Kurt entraba en una habitación. Él podía ver la confianza y el afecto en la forma en la que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa cuando se encontraban solos en una habitación, y él podía incluso ver el destello ocasional de aprecio en los ojos de Sebastian cuando su mirada se desplazaba sobre los rasgos de Kurt. Kurt tampoco era lo bastante estúpido o cohibido cómo para identificar sus interacciones, sus fáciles bromas, sus burlas como algo más que lo que eran: coqueteos.

El problema era que, tan pronto como _Sebastian_ parecía tomar conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, se retractaba lo antes posible. No de una manera que fuera obvia – ningún extraño que los viera probablemente ni siquiera notaría un cambio en el comportamiento de Sebastian. Pero Kurt hacía mucho tiempo que había comenzado a prestar atención a los pequeños detalles, no sólo, pero sobre todo con respecto a su patrón, para que no notara los cambios: la forma en que la expresión de Sebastian se volvía un poco más reservada, la forma en que sus dedos caían del brazo de Kurt o del hombro de Kurt siempre que parecía darse cuenta de que estaba tocando a Kurt, y la forma en que se acercaba a la mesa para tomar un libro, o a la ventana para mirar afuera, cualquier cosa con tal de poner una pequeña distancia entre él y Kurt.

Por un lado, se sentía cada vez más frustrante - pero, por otro, Kurt no estaba seguro de si no debería estar agradecido por el comportamiento de Sebastian. Porque por mucho que disfrutara de la coquetería, la facilidad, la chispa entre ellos, y por mucho que él se encontrara anhelando más: la parte racional de su mente sabía que cruzar la línea invisible entre ellos probablemente no sería una buena idea.

Kurt se obligó a pensar no sólo en los próximos pasos - en lo que casi hizo en el baño, sobre lo que su cuerpo parecía desear – sino que consideró también lo que seguiría si es que alguna vez cruzaban ese punto de no retorno.

Él tuvo una primera muestra de intimidad, un primer vistazo a lo que tener una relación significaría durante el verano, y sabía cómo de adictivo estar tan cerca de otra persona podía sentirse. Pero Kurt también había visto la forma en que Sebastian manejaba la intimidad, había sido testigo de la rapidez con la que se cansaba de la gente que se llevaba a la cama - y Kurt no quería eso. Porque lo que tenía en Bailey Hall, lo que compartía con Nick y Sebastian, se sentía inmensamente valioso para Kurt - y ningún anhelo, ningún deseo nunca podría ser suficiente para poner esto en peligro.

Pensamientos como estos y otros ocuparon la mente de Kurt durante las semanas de noviembre, y, a veces, se encontró anhelando alguna actividad, un poco de distracción que no fuera la selección de un chaleco para Sir Robert por la mañana.

Pero Kurt rápidamente aprendió a tener cuidado sobre lo que deseaba. Porque cuando llegó la distracción, no hubo nada que Kurt no cambiaría para volver a esos tiempos sin incidentes.

Se inició con un cambio repentino en el clima. Durante los últimos días del mes, las temperaturas cayeron rápidamente, y una mañana, Kurt se despertó con un brillo inusual que venía a través de las cortinas. Él miró hacia afuera para ver una gruesa capa de nieve recién caída, y cuando su mano, pegada al cristal de la ventana, comenzó a sentirse fría, caminó hacia la cama de Jeff para despertarlo colocándola en el cuello del lacayo dormido - algo por lo que, como él afirmó repetidamente durante todo el desayuno, Jeff nunca lo perdonaría.

Dos días después cuando los dos lacayos pasaban su mañana limpiando la nieve del patio, Sir Robert comenzó a toser. No fue grave al principio, y afirmó sufrir de nada más que un dolor de garganta. Sin embargo, la tos pronto se volvió más violenta, y ante las indagaciones correspondientes por parte de Sebastian, Sir Robert finalmente admitió haber tenido un terrible dolor de cabeza durante días. Cuando comenzó a tener fiebre, Sebastian finalmente se puso firme, y envió a Sir Robert a la cama y a Jeff a la aldea a buscar al doctor Bell.

"Gripe", fue el diagnóstico del médico, después de haber mirado a los ojos de Sir Robert y escuchado su tos durante unos segundos. "La tienen también abajo, en el pueblo. Usted es el quinto paciente que estoy visitando hoy."

"Pero no es nada serio, ¿verdad?" Sebastian le preguntó, en tono ansioso mientras miraba de ida y vuelta entre Sir Robert y el doctor Bell.

"No, todavía no lo es," el Doctor Bell lo tranquilizó, y agarró la muñeca de Sir Robert para comprobar su pulso. "Se ha ido a la cama en seguida, y la fiebre no es demasiado alta. Debe tener cuidado para deshacerse de los estornudos y la tos, porque le van a dar dolor de cabeza."

Él puso su mano sobre el pecho de Sir Robert, sintiendo la forma en que se levantaba con cada respiración que el otro hombre daba.

"Te dije que no era necesario que te preocuparas," Sir Robert dijo, sonriendo a Sebastian. "Voy a estar de nuevo en pie en cualquier momento."

"Yo no diría que no hay nada de que preocuparse," objetó el doctor Bell, su ceño frunciéndose en señal de desaprobación. "Debe permanecer en la cama durante un par de días, incluso si se siente mejor. Con la gripe, las recaídas son, con mucho más peligrosas que la primera oleada de la enfermedad."

Él suspiró y abrió su maletín, hurgando en sus instrumentos.

"Sólo espero que no estemos al borde de una epidemia tan temprano en el invierno", remarcó, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. "Porque apunta a ser uno frío."

Por mucho que a Kurt, y probablemente a todos los demás en Wilton, le gustaría dejar de lado la sombría predicción del doctor Bell - pronto se hizo realidad. La enfermedad se propagó rápidamente por el pueblo en los siguientes días, y antes del final de la semana, dos niños y la señora Alden, la madre del Sr. Alden, el carnicero, habían fallecido. Kurt pidió al Sr. Moore permiso para asistir a sus funerales, y cuando estaba en el cementerio, y observó los pequeños ataúdes depositados en el suelo helado, un repentino escalofrío se arrastró por su espalda, lo que le hizo temblar y ocultar sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

Tal vez fuera porque él ya había visto a tanta gente querida para él falleciendo. Tal vez simplemente recordaba los funerales de sus padres con más fuerza en momentos como estos.

Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón - de repente, Kurt sintió un temor profundo hacia el invierno que se cernía ante él.

**K&S**

La enfermedad fue bastante mala en Wilton, pero Bailey Hall no estuvo exento de su parte justa de pacientes. Y mientras que Sir Robert fue el primero en caer enfermo, no permaneció como el único por mucho tiempo. Maud, Jane y Howard fueron enviados a la cama al día siguiente, y un sirviente tras otro les siguió. Beth se fue para cuidar a su familia en Wilton, y la señora Seymour envió a la Sra Bertram a su habitación con severidad cuando descubrió que la cocinera también tenía fiebre. Aunque, naturalmente, tener que permanecer en la cama no detuvo a la Sra Bertram de ordenar a las criadas restantes que entraran a su cuarto para darles instrucciones detalladas sobre cómo llevar la cocina.

Kurt entendía que estaba en su naturaleza el seguir adelante pasara lo que pasase, que ella no había cosa que aborreciera más que estar ociosa e inútil. Sin embargo, parecía bastante innecesario dar instrucciones a las criadas para que cocinaran comidas elaboradas cuando la mitad de los de la casa vivían a base de té, agua y gachas de todos modos. Kurt se mantuvo a salvo de la enfermedad - se sintió un poco incómodo por un día o dos, pero ya que no le siguió nada, él se mantuvo ocupado subiendo y bajando escaleras, cuidando de los pacientes, ayudando en la cocina y en la lavandería, y en general haciendo que todos tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban para recuperarse.

Por suerte, ninguno de los casos fue verdaderamente grave - la mayoría de los pacientes se recuperaron más rápidamente una vez que pasaron la fiebre. Pero a pesar de haber sido el primero en pillar la enfermedad, por alguna razón, Sir Robert no se recuperaba. Ciertamente, la fiebre desapareció con la suficiente rapidez, pero no importaba lo que el doctor Bell le prescribía, no importaba qué tipo de tratamiento probaba, parecía que no podía deshacerse de la tos.

Durante los días de la enfermedad, Sebastian mostró una cantidad de paciencia que sorprendió a Kurt. El joven conde se quedó al lado de Sir Robert constantemente, sólo saliendo de la habitación cuando su amigo dormía, o instaba a Sebastian a que durmiera un poco él mismo. El resto del tiempo se mantuvo haciendo compañía a su amigo, y desde que el doctor Bell dejó instrucciones estrictas para que Sir Robert permaneciera bajo las mantas todo el tiempo, Sebastian le leía. Él logró leerle dos novelas y tres libros de poesía antes de que su voz comenzara a sonar decididamente irritada, y Sir Robert le convenció para que se envolviera en un par de mantas y jugaran a las cartas durante la próxima hora.

Así que cuando en una de esas tardes, Kurt entró en la biblioteca para buscar un par de libros para Howard y Jonathan (que habían caído con fiebre esa mañana), no estuvo en absoluto sorprendido de encontrar a Sebastián allí también. Lo que le sorprendió, sin embargo, fue el hecho de que el otro hombre de alguna manera había logrado reducir la biblioteca previamente bien organizada a un estado de caos total y absoluto. La mayoría de los libros habían sido retirados de los estantes y ahora se amontonaban desordenadamente en el suelo, las sillas, las mesas, y en el alféizar. Sebastian estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con las manos enterradas en su cabello mientras daba vueltas lentamente, escudriñando las estanterías medio vacías con una expresión frustrada.

"¿Está buscando algo, señor?" Kurt preguntó, no estando seguro de si debía sentir compasión hacia la impotencia frente a él, o molesto porque sabía que Sebastian no sería quién limpiaría este desorden.

"No," Sebastian replicó, su tono irritado, pero cuando atrapó la mirada escéptica de Kurt, suspiró, "Quiero decir, sí, más o menos. Estaba buscando nuevos libros para leer a Robert, - dice que las novelas de la señora Radcliffe están empezando a aburrirle - y mientras estaba buscando, me acordé de que dejé un libro aquí, en algún lugar hace algún tiempo, y me puse a buscarlo, pero parece que no lo encuentro".

"¿Qué libro era?" Kurt preguntó. Él pensó que probablemente podría haber ayudado a Sebastian con su búsqueda - después de todo, él había limpiado y vuelto a apilar los estantes dios sabe con qué frecuencia, y por lo tanto creía justificado afirmar que él conocía la biblioteca mejor que nadie. Pero cuando con cuidado hizo su camino alrededor y sobre los montones en el suelo, dudó sinceramente que cualquiera pudiera encontrar algo aquí.

Cuando caminó y se detuvo al lado del otro hombre, se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Sebastian estaba fija en su rostro, y estaba mirando a Kurt con una expresión muy calculadora y contemplativa en su rostro. Dudó durante otro momento, y sus ojos nunca dejaron el rostro de Kurt cuando dijo lentamente, "Se llama Teleny."

La realización de lo_ que_ Sebastian le estaba preguntando golpeó a Kurt bastante desprevenido. Durante las semanas en que se habían ido acercando, jamás habían abordado abiertamente la pregunta tácita entre ellos - la pregunta de si ambos sabían acerca de las preferencias sexuales del otro. Kurt era consciente de que Sebastian probablemente había tenido sus sospechas sobre él desde aquella tarde en el baño, y que debía haber notado la forma en que el lacayo nunca rehuía su coqueteo, desde el contacto físico entre ellos. Y, sin embargo, ahora que se estaba abordando el tema, Kurt se sintió momentáneamente inseguro en cuanto a cómo debía reaccionar, a pesar de que había querido encontrar una oportunidad de hablar abiertamente con Sebastian, para llegar a un entendimiento mutuo de que lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre ellos era recibido con interés general de su parte.

En cierto modo, Kurt se dio cuenta cuando estaba parpadeando ante su patrón, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, que él estaba dejando la elección a Kurt. Porque nada sería más fácil para Kurt que simplemente mentir, sacudir la cabeza y expresar su pesar por no poder ayudarlo ya que no estaba familiarizado con el título. En última instancia, era una cuestión de confianza, y el hecho de que Sebastian confiara en Kurt lo suficiente como para preguntarle sobre el libro, admitiendo su posesión, al final fue suficiente para que Kurt se decidiera.

"No está aquí ya," Kurt dejó escapar, y se dio cuenta de que su voz sonó sólo un poco más alta de lo habitual. "Lo tomé prestado."

"¿Lo tomaste prestado?" Sebastian preguntó, alzando su ceja izquierda, con una expresión bastante ilegible.

"Bueno, usted dijo que se nos permitía llevarnos libros a nuestras habitaciones, así que..."

"No, eso no es lo que yo... está bien," Sebastian replicó rápidamente, y por un momento ellos solo se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, como si acabaran de descubrir algo totalmente nuevo y sin embargo extremadamente familiar sobre la otra persona, y el silencio entre ellos se hizo más difícil por momentos. Finalmente, Sebastian inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le preguntó, "¿Te gustó?"

"Uhm ..." Kurt respondió, meditando su respuesta por un momento, "supongo que sí."

Eso hizo que las dos cejas de Sebastian se alzaran lentamente, y su expresión se volvió decididamente maliciosa cuando respondió, "Bueno, yo nunca habría esperado eso."

"¿Por qué no?" Kurt le preguntó, "quiero decir, tengo que admitir que no me gusta demasiado cómo termina, pero la historia está bien."

"Bueno..." Sebastian arrastró las palabras, su mirada nunca dejando los rasgos de Kurt, como si estuviera tratando de observar cada pequeño cambio en la expresión de Kurt, "yo habría pensado que algunas de sus descripciones serían un poco demasiado... francas. Al menos para un seguidor de la idea romántica del amor, como tú".

"En realidad, la franqueza fue la principal razón para tomarlo prestado," Kurt admitió, obligándose a no rehuir la mirada de Sebastian.

Sebastian se quedó mirándolo fijamente por un segundo, parpadeando, antes de que la esquina derecha de su boca tirara lentamente en una sonrisa intrigada, y respondió, "Interesante."

Kurt sabía que estaba sonrojándose, y se odió a sí mismo por ello. Porque esto no era algo por lo que él debería sentirse avergonzado o incómodo, no delante de Sebastian de todas las personas. Y no lo hacía, en realidad no. Pero era en parte el conocimiento de que Sebastian sabía mucho más sobre el tema que su conversación estaba tratando ahora mismo, lo que le hacía incómodo, y en parte, el hecho de que él estaba hablando de sexo con el hombre cuyos toques le enviaban escalofríos en la espina dorsal de forma regular.

"Bueno, tú eras mi segunda conjetura", dijo Sebastian, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kurt. Cuando el lacayo miró a su patrón una vez más, él vio una mirada contemplativa en el rostro de Sebastian de nuevo cuando el otro hombre continuó, "Al principio, pensé que Nick podría haberlo tomado prestado."

Por un momento, Kurt se sintió en realidad un poco sorprendido de que Sebastian estuviera tratando no sólo la suya, sino también la sexualidad de Nick tan abiertamente, porque después de todo, ese no era su secreto para compartir. Pero cuanto más miraba Kurt a Sebastian, más entendió que aunque las cosas habían sido siempre ambiguas entre Sebastian y él mismo, su patrón parecía tener pocas dudas de que la conversación que estaban teniendo en estos momentos había tenido lugar entre Nick y Kurt hacía mucho tiempo - lo cual era, después de todo, preciso. Por lo tanto, Kurt respondió, "Honestamente, no creo que Nick se encuentre con el estado de ánimo adecuado para trágicas historias de amor en este momento."

Sebastian llevó una pila de libros de la mesa más cercana y empezó a ponerlos de nuevo en el estante - sin embargo, para gran disgusto de Kurt, no en un orden particular. Él pensó en las palabras de Kurt por un momento, antes de responder, "Bueno, a partir de lo que he deducido en las últimas semanas, yo habría pensado que esas eran _exactamente_ el tipo de historias con las que podría identificarse en este momento".

Kurt tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco impresionado por esta evaluación. Porque después de que Nick confesara que nunca hablaba de Jeff con Sebastian, Kurt no estaba seguro de si Sebastian recogió las señales que al propio Kurt le tomaron bastante tiempo para entender. Pero, al parecer, Sebastian era más perceptivo de lo que Kurt inicialmente había pensado, así que Kurt simplemente suspiró y respondió, "Supongo que no elegimos de quién nos enamoramos".

"No," Sebastian respondió, "Realmente no lo hacemos. El mundo sería un lugar para vivir mucho más fácil si pudiéramos hacerlo."

Se quedó mirando los libros delante de él, con una expresión sombría nublando su rostro. Y de repente, Kurt recordó una conversación que escuchó hace mucho tiempo, una conversación entre Nick y Sebastian. Y recordó a Sebastian diciendo, "Yo no puedo hacer eso, Nick. No me puedo involucrar emocionalmente, apegarme a alguien, iniciar una relación que está obligada a terminar."

Se preguntó si alguna vez hubo alguien en la vida de Sebastian al que sintió especial, alguien que amó, alguien que fue diferente a los hombres con los que Kurt le había visto hasta ahora. Pero no había forma de que le pudiera preguntar sobre eso. Ni siquiera ahora, y no sólo porque en el fondo, tenía un poco de miedo de la respuesta. En lugar de ello, decidió preguntar, aunque sólo fuera para distraer a Sebastian de sus sombríos pensamientos: "¿Cómo está sintiéndose hoy Sir Robert?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, "Igual, supongo. Él se recuperaría en poco tiempo si pudiera dejar esa maldita tos".

"Bueno, con todo el tiempo que pasa con él, esperemos que no sea usted el próximo que caiga con tos", dijo Kurt, pero Sebastian sólo negó con la cabeza, "Nunca he estado enfermo en toda mi vida, Kurt, y no tengo planes para empezar ahora".

"¿Nunca?" Kurt preguntó, sorprendido y bastante seguro de que Sebastian estaba sólo fanfarroneando.

"Bueno, algunos huesos rotos aquí y allá, y algunos rasguños", Sebastian admitió, "Participé en un par de peleas cuando estaba en la escuela. Pero nunca he estado tosiendo o estornudando, o cualquiera de esas cosas desagradables".

"Bueno, entonces supongo que lo que dicen es cierto," Kurt replicó secamente, "La fortuna favorece a los necios."

Sebastian sonrió y golpeó su hombro con el de Kurt a la ligera, "Tú deberías hacer caso a tus propias palabras y tener cuidado de no enfermarte. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a nadie más en este momento."

"Usted está sólo preocupado de que no habrá nadie para servirle el té por la mañana," Kurt se burló, "Y no se preocupe. Creo firmemente que mientras la señora Seymour y el Sr. Moore no se retiren a sus habitaciones, Bailey Hall seguirá en pie".

Sebastián sonrió, pero la expresión de sus ojos siguió preocupada cuando miró a Kurt y dijo, "Aún así, cuídate, Kurt. Ya es bastante malo que el pueblo no esté manejando la enfermedad muy bien - No quiero perder a nadie en Bailey".

Kurt se quedó mirando al otro hombre por un momento muy largo, antes de preguntarle, evitando cuidadosamente mostrar una sonrisa demasiado abiertamente, "¿Es posible que usted esté _preocupado_ por mí, Señor?"

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que por ahora, Kurt casi esperaba, a pesar de que no le gustara. Sebastián se enderezó, y la expresión de su rostro se volvió cuidadosamente indiferente. "No particularmente", respondió y se encogió de hombros, "Estos tiempos sólo hacen que la gente se preocupe en general, supongo."

Él agarró tres libros de la estantería más cercana sin siquiera mirarlos, libros con cubiertas de azul marino que le dijeron a Kurt que pertenecían a una serie de revistas de viaje increíblemente aburridas que solían acumular polvo en los estantes más altos porque nadie los miraba.

"Yo realmente debería volver a ver cómo está Robert", dijo Sebastian, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Cuando la mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo, y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kurt por última vez, "Sé bueno y encárgate de que alguien limpie esta sala, ¿quieres Kurt? No queremos que más libros se echen a faltar".

Él cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Kurt preguntándose si su amistad alcanzaría alguna vez un punto en el que Kurt no tuviera de vez en cuando la necesidad de hacer al otro hombre un poco de daño corporal.

Lo dudaba.

**K&S**

La única cosa positiva sobre esta enfermedad, Kurt se dio cuenta un día, era que venía en oleadas, de modo que para el momento en que Jeff, Harriet y la señora Seymour comenzaron a toser, Jane, Maud y la Sra Bertram estaban casi recuperadas otra vez.

"Esto no sería ni la mitad de malo si no fuera tan condenadamente mocoso", comentó Jeff, mirando el contenido de su pañuelo recién utilizado con disgusto.

"Ahórranos los detalles, por favor", dijo Kurt, tirando de las mantas firmemente sobre los pies de su amigo. "Ya es bastante malo oírte toser desde el otro lado del pasillo por la noche."

Kurt se había trasladado a la habitación de Nick en el momento en que Jeff comenzó a estornudar - en parte para evitar pillar la enfermedad también, y en parte para dar a Jeff más paz y tranquilidad.

"Yo hubiera pensado que era un cambio agradable de los ronquidos," Jeff respondió. Su sonrisa se suponía presumiblemente que debía ser optimista, pero con su piel pálida, sus mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre y su flequillo, húmedo de sudor, pegado a la frente, se veía perfectamente horrible.

"Oh, todavía roncas", comentó Nick, su tono de voz bromeando, pero Kurt podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos cuando presionó un paño húmedo en la frente de Jeff, enfriando su piel febril y limpiándole el sudor. "Y puesto que no puedes respirar por la nariz en este momento, se ha vuelto muy fuerte."

Jeff intentó sacar la lengua a Nick, pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus ataques de tos.

"Realmente no deberíais estar aquí tanto tiempo," dijo él, una vez que pudo hablar de nuevo. "Apuesto a que el señor Moore tiene un montón de cosas que quiere que hagáis. ¿Sigue sin mostrar signos de debilidad?"

"Ninguno en absoluto," Nick respondió. "El día que el señor Moore se enferme será el día en el que Bailey Hall se derrumbe. Pero Kurt y yo no hemos pescado nada todavía tampoco, tal vez algunos de nosotros sólo nos libraremos de vernos tan hechos mierda como tú te ves en este momento."

"Espero que empieces a estornudar muy pronto", dijo Jeff, sin ningún tipo de veneno detrás de sus palabras.

"No te hagas ilusiones," Nick respondió, "No pillo enfermedades tan fácilmente."

Kurt sólo apenas se detuvo a sí mismo de señalar a Nick que, a veces, se veía casi aterradoramente similar a su mejor amigo - pero dudaba de que incluso el febril estado de Jeff evitara que el otro chico hiciera averiguaciones acerca de tal observación.

Pero mientras que, uno tras otro, los sirvientes lentamente empezaron a reponerse, Sir Robert siguió siendo una fuente de inquietud y preocupación. Mientras que el doctor Bell le había permitido tentativamente salir de la cama y pasar unas horas sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea, un bulto de mantas alrededor de su forma delgada, la tos seca simplemente no abandonaba su cuerpo. El médico había intentado todo lo que posiblemente pudo pensar: agua de cebada con vino de ipecacuana tres veces al día, tintura de beleño para calmar la irritación de los pulmones, incluso de vez en cuando una pocas gotas de opio. Él había hecho a Sir Robert inhalar el vapor de agua hirviendo, que al menos parecía tener un efecto pasajero. Pero si bien era suficiente para calmar su respiración durante un tiempo, la tos generalmente regresaba con virulencia un par de horas más tarde.

Dado que ninguno de sus remedios parecía tener ningún efecto duradero en Sir Robert, el doctor Bell aconsejó a Sir Robert que dejara Bailey Hall por un par de semanas, y pasara un tiempo en la costa, donde el mar y el aire fresco podían ayudar a mejorar su condición. Naturalmente, Sebastian acompañó a su amigo, y pronto, se fueron a Brighton, Sir Robert casi escondido bajo un montón de mantas en el carruaje y Sebastian vigilándole cuidadosamente.

Kurt estaba acostumbrado a que Sebastian escribiera a Nick cuando él estaba ausente, pequeñas notas y cartas que nunca firmaba con su nombre, pero que sin embargo informaban al lacayo de lo que sucedía en la vida de su mejor amigo. Nick nunca se quedaba con estas cartas - siempre las quemaba inmediatamente después de leerlas. Lo que era nuevo en las notas que llegaban a Bailey Hall ahora era que mientras que el destinatario en el papel doblado todavía era Nick, las cartas realmente estaban dirigidas a Nick _y_ a Kurt.

Comenzó con pequeñas frases como "Oh, y dile a Kurt que Robert me obligó a asistir a una lectura de poemas de Keats. Aunque para los detalles, él tendrá que preguntarle a Robert, me quedé dormido a la mitad", siguiendo con frases que se convirtieron en comentarios directos como "Y Kurt - durante nuestro paseo por el muelle ayer vi tres caballeros que llevaban exactamente el mismo abrigo al que te referiste como" una atrocidad" a principios de este otoño. Parece que tu gusto está pasado de moda." Pronto, las cartas incluyeron párrafos enteros dirigidos a Kurt, y muy a menudo Kurt garabateaba un par de frases por sí mismo bajo las respuestas de Nick, como "El hecho de que algunas personas compartan su gusto horrible en la ropa no convierte al abrigo de moda por sí mismo, me temo. Pero voy a dejar que se consuele en las cifras".

Kurt no estaba del todo seguro de cuando las cartas de Sebastian se convirtieron en el punto culminante de su día, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en ello eso era exactamente lo que eran. Nick no decía nada al respecto, pero a veces, cuando Kurt se sorprendía a sí mismo riendo entre dientes involuntariamente ante la descripción detallada de Sebastian de un viaje a las Termas de Brighton, se dio cuenta de que Nick le estaba observando con una expresión muy pensativa en su rostro.

Mientras que Sebastian escribió que hasta cierto punto, ni el mar, ni los largos viajes a los baños habían hecho una mejora duradera en la condición de Sir Robert, los pacientes en Bailey Hall se recuperaron uno tras otro. La enfermedad había exigido siete vidas en el pueblo (uno de los niños era el hermano menor de Beth, Benjamin, y Kurt acompañó a la criada al funeral, sosteniendo su mano mientras ella lloraba en silencio), pero por suerte, ninguno en Bailey Hall. Aún así, el ambiente era sombrío, y Kurt se alegró cuando el doctor Bell permitió a Jeff dejar la cama de nuevo. A medida que el último paciente hubo pillado la enfermedad, parecía como una señal de que los tiempos oscuros finalmente estaban comenzando a desvanecerse.

Era bueno ver al lacayo rubio abajo en la cocina de nuevo, con una manta alrededor de sus hombros y todavía viéndose muy pálido, pero con una sonrisa en los labios y bromeando con los otros sirvientes mientras mordisqueaba una rebanada de pan tostado que Nick le había dado. Kurt no sólo estaba contento por Jeff - él sabía que Nick se preocupó enormemente por el estado de Jeff, y estaba contento de ver al otro lacayo relajándose visiblemente cuanto más animado Jeff se ponía.

Con todo lo que pasó en los últimos días, Kurt se sintió estupefacto cuando la señora Seymour anunció una mañana: "Bueno, ahora que todo el mundo está recuperado otra vez, creo que deberíamos empezar a preparar la casa para la Navidad, ¿no os parece?" Kurt miró hacia arriba para detectar la expresión de sorpresa de Jane, lo que era un reflejo de la suya propia. "Hoy es veinte de diciembre", dijo Nick, sonriendo al ver la mirada de asombro en los rostros de sus amigos, "¿No lo sabíais?"

"No," Kurt admitió, y Jane también negó con la cabeza, "Yo sabía qué día era, es sólo que con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, realmente olvidé la Navidad."

"Bueno, no creo que su señoría y Sir Robert regresen a casa para las fiestas, así que vamos a mantenerlo sencillo," dijo el Sr. Moore, dejando que su mirada recorriera a su personal todavía recuperándose. "Nada de decoraciones o celebraciones elaboradas, unas pocas cintas en los pasillos, una buena comida, y asistir al servicio religioso, si el tiempo lo permite."

El tiempo pareció haber decidido no permitir eso - justo cuando Nick y Kurt regresaron del bosque, con los brazos llenos de ramas de abeto y acebo, empezó a nevar de nuevo. Nadie estuvo muy desanimado por eso – desde que Kurt y Jane no fueron los únicos que simplemente se olvidaron de la llegada de la Navidad, había una gran y repentina actividad secreta de puertas adentro, envoltura de regalos de última hora y gente retirándose a sus habitaciones y bloqueando las puertas detrás de ellos.

Debido al clima, el correo iba retrasado, lo que no era ninguna sorpresa, pero enfrió el ánimo de Kurt sólo un poquito. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había empezado a esperar recibir los pequeños mensajes de Sebastian cada dos días. Pero ya que él hacía mucho que había decidido renunciar a lamentarse por cosas que no podía cambiar, se distrajo con otras cosas - envolviendo los regalos para sus amigos cuidadosamente en papel (y ayudando a Jeff a envolver los suyos), degustando los postres que la Sra Bertram estaba preparando (con y sin pedir su permiso primero), y decorando los salones, la cocina y la biblioteca junto con Jane.

Bailey Hall estaba a la espera de una Navidad relajada, a pocos días de una celebración tranquila, en la que todo el mundo sería capaz de recuperar sus fuerzas. Fue por eso que fue una sorpresa para todos cuando en la mañana del 24 de diciembre, el sonido del traqueteo de las ruedas de un carruaje, apenas suavizado por la nieve en el patio, anunció la llegada de un visitante. Todo el mundo en la mesa del desayuno abandonó su tostadas y gachas dirigiéndose fuera al patio, y Kurt estuvo desconcertado cuando vio a Sebastian salir del carruaje, su abrigo negro contrastando oscuramente con la nieve a su alrededor.

"Su señoría ...", el Sr. Moore dijo, su expresión tan desconcertada como la de todos los demás a su alrededor. "¿Por qué está... quiero decir, dónde está ... pasó algo...?"

Era raro ver al mayordomo aturullado de esa forma, y de repente, Kurt también se sintió preocupado de que algo le hubiera sucedido a Sir Robert, o tal vez incluso a la abuela de Sebastian, lo que explicaría su repentino regreso a Bailey Hall.

"No se preocupe, señor Moore, no pasó nada", dijo Sebastian, y la sonrisa en sus labios tranquilizó a Kurt más que cualquier otra cosa. Él miró a sus sirvientes temblorosos en el aire frío, y su expresión se convirtió en apologética, "Siento haberos asustado a todos así. Envié una nota, pero supongo que viajé por delante de ella." Su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt, y por un momento, Kurt pudo jurar que vio una emoción parpadeando en los ojos verdes que no había visto antes: una mezcla de alivio, felicidad, y algo más a lo que Kurt no podía darle nombre.

"¿Piensa quedarse en Bailey para las fiestas, su señoría?" Nick investigó. Como de costumbre, él era el único no desconcertado por ninguna de las acciones de Sebastian, y una vez más, Kurt quiso ser capaz de echar un vistazo a su infancia, para presenciar con que aventuras fortuitas estos dos se encontraron que dejaron a Nick tan absolutamente poco impresionado con cualquiera de las excentricidades de Sebastian. Tal vez un día le preguntaría a la Sra Bertram al respecto.

"Voy a quedarme, en realidad", dijo Sebastian, caminando hacia la casa mientras los sirvientes se fueron corriendo a la entrada, "La condición de Robert mejoró un poco en estos últimos días, pero no mucho, así que se fue a Edimburgo para ver a algún médico especialista del pulmón".

"¿Y eligió no acompañarlo?" Nick dijo, su rostro neutral, pero Kurt podía oír la crítica subyacente en su voz.

"Yo quería", Sebastian respondió, y su expresión se convirtió en desaprobación de una manera que casi rayaba el enojo, "Pero él prácticamente me ordenó que lo dejara y volviera a Bailey. Dijo que no quería que me pasara la Navidad en un hospital de Escocia".

Kurt sospechaba que había una historia que incluía muchas discusiones y terquedad que se ocultaba detrás de esa simple frase, y él estaba realmente sorprendido al saber que por una vez, Sir Robert aparentemente fue capaz de desafiar la voluntad de su mejor amigo.

"Sé que no me habéis estado esperando, Moore", dijo Sebastian, dándose la vuelta en la entrada y enfrentándose al mayordomo mientras se quitaba los guantes, "Pero, por favor, no os preocupéis. Estoy aquí sólo para un poco de tiempo tranquilo. No habrá ninguna visita para Navidad, no es necesario que preparéis algo sólo para mí".

"Muy bien, su señoría", el Sr. Moore dijo y asintió con comprensión, al parecer después de haber superado su desconcierto momentáneo. Sebastian sonrió en respuesta, y su mirada se desplazó sobre los rostros de su servicio. Kurt pensó que permaneció en su rostro durante un momento más largo, pero Sebastian alejó la mirada de nuevo antes de que pudiera estar seguro.

"¿Cómo está todo el mundo?" Sebastian preguntó, "Admito que estaba un poco preocupado. La enfermedad parece haberse extendido por todo el país, todos en Brighton estaban hablando de ello, y los baños estaban llenos de pacientes. Me preguntaba cómo estaríais."

"Creo que estamos llevándolo bastante bien, su señoría", el Sr. Moore dijo, "Hubo algunos casos mortales abajo en el pueblo, pero creo que lo peor ha pasado ya."

"Eso es lo que espero también," Sebastian suspiró. "Pero supongo que ya veremos. Bueno, yo voy a cambiarme. ¿Nick?"

El lacayo tomó sin palabras la maleta de las manos de Howard y se apuró detrás de su patrón, y una vez más, Kurt admiró las habilidades de actuación de ambos hombres, que se las arreglaban para que pareciera que no eran más que un conde un poco cansado y su criado obediente. Y por un momento, él se encontró anhelando estar en el dormitorio de Sebastian con ellos, para poder hablar libremente con Sebastian sobre su tiempo en Bailey Hall, para preguntarle sobre lo que ocurrió en Brighton que él no escribió. Con una claridad sorprendente, se dio cuenta de que había echado de menos a Sebastian.

**K&B**

A pesar de que Sebastian dio órdenes explícitas de no preparar nada sólo para él, naturalmente, nadie le escuchó, sobre todo, no el señor Moore y la Sra Seymour. Kurt y Nick tuvieron que hacer un segundo viaje al bosque cuando la nieve se detuvo durante media hora, para recoger más material para decorar el salón y los comedores. La Sra Bertram decidió tirar por la borda todos sus planes e ideó un nuevo menú completo para la noche, y Nick y Jeff tuvieron que ayudar a pelar patatas, mientras que Kurt y Jane ataban cintas rojas alrededor de ramas verdes y las colgaban en el pasillo.

Para su decepción, Kurt no fue capaz de ver a Sebastian durante el resto del día - Nick le dijo que durmió durante unas pocas horas después del temprano viaje, y el resto de la tarde, la pasó solo en su estudio, leyendo.

Por lo tanto, la próxima vez que vio a Sebastian de nuevo fue cuando todos los sirvientes estaban reunidos en la cocina, en la tarde, comiendo la cena de Navidad. El Sr. Moore les había permitido por una vez comer antes de que Sebastian lo hiciera, ya que algunos de los sirvientes querían caminar hasta el pueblo para la misa, y porque al parecer él no había recibido órdenes explícitas acerca de cuándo el patrón deseaba tener su cena de Navidad. Kurt podía decir que el mayordomo se sentía inmensamente estresado por no tener un horario exacto al que aferrarse, y la improvisación no era su punto más fuerte. Y mientras Kurt sentía compasión, él mismo no compartía el sentimiento: él se sentía feliz por el cambio de rutina, por la distracción de la atmósfera aún sombría. Él no podía negar que, después de la llegada de Sebastian, se sentía definitivamente más con el espíritu de la Navidad de lo que se sentía antes. Sobre todo cuando estaba apretado en un banco entre Jeff y Nick, riendo con los otros sirvientes y comiendo tres porciones de postre para la cena sin que nadie lo reprendiera por ello (aunque vio la ceja levantada de desaprobación del señor Moore, optó por ignorarlo).

Cuando todo el mundo se apresuró repentinamente a ponerse de pie, Kurt imitó su acción principalmente por costumbre, y le tomó un segundo comprender que Sebastian había entrado en la cocina. Kurt se quedó mirando al otro hombre, sorprendido. Nunca había visto al otro hombre en las dependencias del servicio antes, y se preguntó qué había sucedido para cambiar eso.

"Su señoría," el Sr. Moore exhaló, y Kurt estuvo repentinamente preocupado por cuántas roturas de protocolo el mayordomo era capaz de digerir en un día.

"Lo siento", dijo Sebastian, sus dedos ensartándose en el cabello de la parte posterior de la cabeza con timidez, como si sólo ahora se diera cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que estaba en la cocina, "Yo no quería entrometerme, no me di cuenta que estarían cenando".

Él miró alrededor de la habitación, mirando a los sirvientes, la mayoría de los cuales no se encontraban con su mirada. Parecía un poco triste, un poco perdido, y Kurt recordó que Sebastian estaría cenando solo en el gran comedor, sólo consigo mismo, en la víspera de Navidad. De repente, él no deseaba nada más que llegar hasta él, tirar a Sebastian al banco entre Nick y él mismo, poner un plato con un poco de pasteles delante de él, y pasar el resto de la comida bromeando, como siempre lo hacían.

Pero él no podía hacer eso. Debido a que Sebastian era su patrón, porque él no era nada más (aunque tampoco nada menos) que un lacayo en su finca.

Porque a pesar de que ni a él, ni a Sebastian, ni a Nick les importaba eso, al resto de la habitación, al resto del mundo le importaba.

Kurt nunca había sentido la distancia entre él y Sebastian con más claridad que en este momento, cuando Sebastian estaba de pie a pocos pasos de distancia. Una distancia que se podía cruzar con tanta facilidad, y que sin embargo, nunca sería superada. Era algo de lo que siempre fue consciente, en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, pero la realización lo golpeó con una fuerza para la que no estaba bastante preparado.

Por su parte, Sebastian había dejado de lado su cabello, y sus inseguridades estaban una vez más escondidas detrás de una expresión cuidadosamente indiferente.

"¿Hay algo con lo que le podamos ayudar, su señoría?" el Sr. Moore indagó, el desconcierto de por qué Sebastian no sólo hizo sonar la campana para llamar a uno de los criados claro en su rostro.

"No, supongo ..." Sebastian respondió, sonriendo un poco inquieto, "Sólo quería desearles a todos una feliz Navidad."

Kurt quería abrazarlo, en ese mismo momento, y él estuvo muy contento cuando Jane le devolvió la sonrisa a Sebastian inmediatamente y respondió, "Eso es muy amable de su parte. Feliz Navidad, su señoría.", antes de que Kurt pudiera ceder ante el impulso.

Su sentimiento se hizo eco alrededor de la mesa, y Kurt sonrió involuntariamente por la forma en que la cara de Sebastian se iluminó. Atrapó la atención del otro hombre por un momento, y Sebastian le hizo un guiño brevemente antes de girarse hacia el señor Moore de nuevo, "Tomad el tiempo que queráis con la cena, Moore. No voy a comer hasta las nueve de esta noche."

"Muy bien, su señoría", el Sr. Moore asintió, y con un último saludo con la mano, algo torpe a los sirvientes, Sebastian se desvaneció de nuevo detrás de la esquina.

Kurt se sentó con los demás. De repente, se sentía menos feliz, menos alegre que antes. Era una extraña sensación que no podía poner absolutamente en palabras, pero se sentía como si acabara de perder algo, algo que nunca fue suyo en primer lugar.

A pesar de que la señora Seymour envió a Jeff a la cama temprano, señalando cuando protestó que él todavía estaba estornudando, y que el Señor Smythe no necesitaba tres lacayos y un mayordomo para que le sirvieran la cena, todavía había algo decididamente triste en el hecho de tres personas sirviendo la cena a Sebastian, que estaba sentado a solas en el comedor. No era una habitación muy grande, como tal, pero se sentía terriblemente grande cuando sólo había una persona sentada a la mesa. Kurt se alegró por cada fragmento de conversación, por cada pregunta que Sebastian hizo al Sr. Moore sobre cómo Bailey Hall había estado en su ausencia, ya que no estaba seguro de si podría soportar el silencio en este momento, cuando había algo dentro de él que le hacía sentir ganas de gritar.

Afortunadamente, la comida no duró tanto tiempo, aunque Kurt notó para su alivio que Sebastian estaba casi comiendo porciones de tamaño normal de nuevo, algo que no había hecho en todo el tiempo durante la enfermedad de Sir Robert. Después de la cena, Sebastian se retiró a la biblioteca y se instaló en un sillón frente a la chimenea, una novela sobre las rodillas y una copa de vino junto a él. Nick y Kurt se unieron al Sr. Moore y su patrón después de limpiar el comedor, pero tan pronto como entraron en la biblioteca, Sebastian levantó la vista de su libro y dijo, "Eso es todo por esta noche, gracias, Moore."

El mayordomo asintió vacilante, y Kurt se preguntó brevemente si el mayordomo sentía la misma renuencia a dejar solo a Sebastian que Kurt sentía, "Bueno, si usted está seguro, su señoría ..."

"Lo estoy", dijo Sebastian, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para sonreír al mayordomo, "ya interrumpí su horario suficiente por hoy, Moore. Sólo voy a leer durante un rato y luego me iré a la cama. Si necesito algo haré sonar la campana para Nick ".

"Muy bien, entonces," el mayordomo asintió "En ese caso, buenas noches su señoría".

"Buenas noches Moore," Sebastian dijo, "Y gracias."

"En realidad, su señoría", Nick habló de repente, "He tenido la intención de enseñar a Kurt a jugar al ajedrez. ¿Le importa si tomamos prestado uno de los juegos?"

Kurt se quedó mirando a su amigo con desconcierto, porque esta era la primera vez que escuchaba acerca de estos planes.

"No, en absoluto", dijo Sebastian, sin levantar la vista de su libro, "Podéis quedaros aquí, no me importa, y utilizar el tablero grande."

Kurt miró al Sr. Moore, cuya mirada se movía de vuelta entre Sebastian y Nick, el ceño fruncido cauteloso sobre sus rasgos. Pero la atención de Sebastian ya estaba absorbida por las páginas de su libro de nuevo, y Nick se acercó a la mesa con el tablero tallado en su superficie y las bellas figuras sobre él sin ni siquiera mirar a su patrón cuando preguntó, "¿Le parece bien, señor Moore?"

El mayordomo negó con la cabeza, como para ahuyentar los pensamientos no deseados, y retrocedió hacia la puerta mientras decía, "Si a su señoría no le importa, podéis quedaros, pero no os quedéis demasiado tiempo. Espero que estéis levantados mañana temprano".

Kurt y Nick inclinaron la cabeza, y con una última y larga mirada a los tres, el mayordomo cerró la puerta tras él. Por un momento, los tres hombres estuvieron callados, hasta que oyeron el sonido del Sr. Moore alejándose en el pasillo.

"Por fin", Sebastian exhaló, cerrando su libro y arrojándolo a un lado. "A veces siento que me estoy quedando sin excusas para pasar tiempo contigo."

"Me creeré que te cansaste de mentir el día que lo vea," Nick replicó secamente, y comenzó a tirar de la mesa de ajedrez hacia la chimenea.

"¿Le importa a alguien iluminarme acerca de por qué había que mentir en primer lugar?" Kurt indagó, causando que Sebastian inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado y le sonriera. "Nick y yo tenemos una tradición de Navidad - si estoy en Bailey, pasamos la noche jugando al ajedrez Puedes quedarte a ver cómo le doy una paliza, si quieres.".

"Puedes quedarte y enseñar a Sebastian a ser un mejor perdedor", Nick respondió, sentándose en el sillón frente de Sebastian. "Me tiró el tablero una vez."

"Yo tenía diez años, y tú hiciste trampas", Sebastian replicó, no apartando la mirada fuera del rostro de Kurt, "¿Has jugado al ajedrez antes, Kurt?"

"Conozco las reglas", Kurt admitió, "Pero no he tenido mucha oportunidad de practicar últimamente."

"¿Qué tal si ves la primera partida, y luego cambiamos?" Nick sugirió, colocando uno de sus peones en un cuadrado negro, y añadió en un tono que sonaba sólo un poquito demasiado como un hecho dado, "Esto no tomará mucho tiempo, lo prometo."

Sebastian respondió con una sonrisa que le dijo a Kurt que el otro hombre se había dado cuenta del desafío en la voz de Nick, y fácilmente lo aceptaba.

Mientras Nick y Sebastian comenzaron su primera partida, Kurt se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón de Sebastian, fingiendo ser completamente ajeno a la forma en que el hombro de Sebastian rozaba continuamente el brazo de Kurt. Lentamente, se puso cada vez más absorto en el juego, y, sonriendo escuchó las explicaciones y frecuentes provocaciones de Nick y Sebastian (una vez había escuchado que este juego se suponía que se jugaba en silencio y con concentración, pero era evidente que Sebastian y Nick estaban por encima de esas tonterías). Después de ver tres partidas, por fin puso una silla al lado, y, bajo los excesivos comentarios y consejos de Sebastian, que en realidad eran más molestos que útiles, comenzó su primera partida contra Nick. Como era de esperar, perdió, y podría encontrar la vehemencia con la que Sebastian acusó a Nick de hacer trampa casi entrañable, si no fuera por el hecho de que él escuchó el consejo de Sebastian durante esos últimos tres movimientos que llevaron a la victoria de Nick.

Fue una noche larga y muy entretenida, y Kurt estaba seguro de poder oír las primeras aves fuera antes de quedarse dormido, acurrucado en el sillón, con la mejilla apoyada en el material blando del reposabrazos. Cuando miró a Sebastian y Nick discutir con vigor ininterrumpido por debajo de sus párpados caídos, pensó que, tal vez, él reaccionó un poco exageradamente antes en la cocina.

Porque a pesar de que ciertamente había reglas y distancias e imposibilidades, y un sinnúmero de obstáculos aún por venir, habría también siempre momentos como este. Y fue con este último pensamiento que Kurt finalmente se durmió, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

**K&S**

Cuando Kurt se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió momentáneamente mientras trataba de recordar cómo se metió en su cama la noche anterior, hasta que un Nick de mal humor y con cara de sueño (que, como sospechaba Kurt, probablemente no había dormido en absoluto) bostezó y explicó que medio cargó, medio arrastró a Kurt a su habitación con él. Kurt gimió y enterró su rostro profundamente en su almohada, desesperado por conseguir por lo menos una hora más de sueño antes de tener que levantarse. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano sin embargo: cuando Jeff, que al parecer escuchó sus voces desde el otro lado del pasillo, se apresuró a su habitación meros momentos más tarde, todavía en su camisón y los brazos llenos de regalos, deseoso de recibir algunos para sí mismo. Mientras Nick sonreía con cansancio cuando Jeff se dejó caer a su lado en el colchón, Kurt maldijo la suerte que le dio un amigo que decidía levantarse temprano en una mañana en la que a Kurt realmente le encantaría un poco de sueño adicional por una vez.

La mañana pasó rápidamente mientras que las personas estaban corriendo en los pasillos, intercambiando regalos o deseándose una feliz Navidad (con mucha desaprobación de la señora Seymour, especialmente cuando atrapó a Jane y Harriet en la puerta de la habitación de las lacayos en sus camisones). El tiempo dedicado a desenvolver los regalos fue seguido por un desayuno perezoso. Incluso el señor Moore parecía menos inclinado a asumir sus tareas - Jeff le dijo a Nick y Kurt en voz baja que la señora Bertram y el Sr. Moore se bebieron una botella entera de Oporto la otra noche, y, al menos a juzgar por la expresión alegre de la señora Bertram y el mal humor del Sr. Moore, no era particularmente difícil adivinar quién bebió más - o quién era mejor haciendo frente a las consecuencias.

Después del desayuno, los lacayos fueron instruidos para ayudar a las criadas y a la señora Seymour para completar la decoración apresuradamente iniciada en los salones y los pasillos. Alrededor del mediodía, Kurt se encontró solo en la sala de música con un par de cajas que contenían cintas, papel en varios colores, piñas y conos. La Sra Seymour le pidió que ordenara las cajas que encontró en el ático, que tirara las viejas y desteñidas cintas y ordenara todo lo que podían seguir utilizando. Kurt descubrió que en realidad estaba disfrutando bastante de tener un poco de tiempo para sí mismo, sobre todo porque él todavía se sentía muy cansado. Y ahí, sentado en el banco del piano, una caja en sus rodillas, a nadie le importaba si cerraba los ojos por una fracción de segundo antes de seguir revisando las cintas.

En un primer momento, Kurt no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo en la habitación, al menos no hasta que se enderezó y se dio la vuelta, no preparado para la visión de Sebastian apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con la mirada fija en Kurt. El lacayo se estremeció, y casi soltó la caja que estaba sujetando. Sebastian se rio de su expresión de sorpresa y salió fuera del marco de la puerta para dar unos pasos hacia el otro chico, "Relájate, Kurt, soy sólo yo."

"Por favor, no vuelva a hacer eso," Kurt respondió, depositando la caja en un taburete y mirando a su patrón.

"¿Hacer qué?" Sebastian replicó, su cara era una imagen de la inocencia perfecta.

"Acercarse sigilosamente a la gente así", dijo Kurt, su cuerpo todavía se sentía extrañamente alerta después del momento de sorpresa, "creo que mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo."

Él supo que esto era lo peor que pudo decir en el momento en que vio la sonrisa de Sebastian, y oyó al otro hombre responder, "Tiendo a tener este efecto en la gente."

Kurt simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y preguntó, "¿Quiere algo de mí?"

"Recibí una nota de los Huntington", comentó Sebastian casualmente, dando un paso más hacia Kurt hasta que estuvo de pie justo en frente de él, "les escribí que iba a volver a Bailey por la Navidad, y al parecer ellos quieren pasarse para hacer una visita durante el próximo par de días".

Kurt no pudo dejar de fruncir el ceño. Había tenido la esperanza de tener un par de días tranquilos hasta Año Nuevo, con tiempo suficiente para que los lacayos que estaban enfermos se recuperaran por completo, y sí, tal vez algunas oportunidades más de pasar algún tiempo en compañía de Sebastian y de Nick. Lady Isabella, que constantemente exigía actividad y atención, y Lord Huntington, a quien Kurt despreciaba por muchas razones, se encontraban entre las últimas personas que él desearía ver ahora mismo. Sus pensamientos debieron ser visibles en su rostro, porque Sebastian sonrió cuando miró a Kurt y vio su reacción.

"¿Entiendo que no estás muy entusiasmado en volver a verlos?" Sebastian preguntó, la diversión haciendo que las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaran.

"¿Y _usted_?" Kurt replicó, levantando la ceja izquierda, "Porque creo que su opinión sobre el asunto es más relevante que la mía."

"Bueno, yo... será agradable tener un poco de compañía de nuevo", meditó Sebastian, levantando los hombros en un medio encogimiento de hombros, sin encontrarse lo suficiente con la mirada de Kurt. "Este invierno ha sido un poco deprimente hasta ahora. Creo que podría venir bien un poco de distracción."

De repente, Kurt recordó a Sebastian sentado solo en el comedor la noche anterior, la forma en que buscó la compañía de sus sirvientes en la cocina. Por mucho que él no se complaciera con la idea de ver a los Huntington de nuevo, Kurt entendía por qué Sebastian podría necesitar ver algunas caras conocidas. Con Sir Robert lejos y siendo tratado en un hospital de Edimburgo, el joven conde probablemente realmente necesitaba alguna distracción. Pero por mucho que Kurt lo _entendía_, todavía se sentía de alguna manera molesto por el hecho de que la compañía de Nick y la suya no parecieran ser suficientes para Sebastian. Por supuesto, él sabía que las oportunidades para que ellos pasaran tiempo juntos sin que el Sr. Moore o Jeff se dieran cuenta eran bastante limitadas, pero incluso siendo consciente de ello, la idea de que Sebastian prefiriera la compañía de los Huntington a la suya de alguna manera todavía le irritaba.

"Además, supongo que me ahorraré la furiosa carta de mi abuela preguntando por qué no me mezclo con la gente de esa maldita lista que me dio," Sebastian añadió contemplativamente. Suspiró y se encontró con la mirada de Kurt de nuevo, "¿Querrás decirle a la señora Seymour que van a venir?"

"Lo haré," Kurt replicó. Sebastian asintió, y por un segundo, Kurt esperó a que se fuera. En lugar de ello, sin embargo, el otro hombre parecía no querer irse y se quedó merodeando, no mirando a Kurt, sino fingiendo interés en las pinturas al lado del piano, antes de que su mirada pasara a observar los detalles tallados en la madera del armario que contenía las partituras.

"¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quiera de mí?" Kurt preguntó, cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado peculiar.

Sebastian vaciló por un segundo, dirigiendo una mirada contemplativa a Kurt antes de suspirar y admitir, "En realidad, lo hay."

Kurt sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que la mano derecha de Sebastian había estado oculta detrás de su cuerpo todo el tiempo cuando el otro hombre tomó un último paso hacia él y ofreció a Kurt un paquete, envuelto en papel de color marrón liso, y simplemente dijo, "Ten".

Desconcertado, Kurt tomó el paquete en sus manos, dándole vueltas para ver si había una dirección escrita en el papel. Cuando no pudo encontrar nada, miró hacia arriba de nuevo, y le preguntó, "¿Quiere que envíe por correo esto?"

"No", respondió Sebastian, una vez más, evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Kurt. En cambio, él miró al techo, levantando su mano derecha a su cuello, "Es para ti".

"Oh", dijo Kurt, parpadeando con desconcierto por un segundo, antes de darse cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos. Le tomó un momento para comprender plenamente que Sebastian acababa de darle un _regalo_ de _Navidad_, y que, al parecer, buscó a Kurt no para informarle sobre la visita de los Huntington, sino para darle esto en privado. La cabeza de Kurt se alzó de golpe, y miró fijamente a Sebastian, que parecía extremadamente incómodo, y Kurt pensó que podía incluso detectar un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Una calidez familiar se extendió a través del pecho de Kurt, y tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreír como un idiota.

"Usted no debería haber..."

"Lo _sé_", Sebastian le interrumpió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco. "Confía en mí, sé que no debería haberlo hecho. Pero lo vi en una tienda cuando estaba en Bath y pensé en ti, así que...", se desvaneció, arrastrando los pies, un imagen perfectas de inquietud. "Sólo ábrelo ya, ¿quieres?"

Kurt se quedó mirándole por un segundo más, incapaz de decidir cómo reaccionar a esto. Por último, se volvió hacia el paquete en sus manos, rompiendo el sello y desenvolviendo el presente. Cuando quitó el papel marrón, se reveló la cubierta oscura de un libro encuadernado en cuero. Había pequeñas hojas doradas impresas en la superficie, hojas que se veían terriblemente conocidas, y cuando Kurt abrió la cubierta, las palabras _Baladas líricas de William Wordsworth_ confirmaron sus sospechas. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, ya había soltado, "Este ya lo tengo". En el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta de lo ingrato que sonaron, y miró hacia arriba rápidamente.

La expresión de Sebastian cambió desde la mirada ansiosa y esperanzada que tenía cuando vio a Kurt desenvolver el regalo a un ceño fruncido en sorpresa y decepción, y preguntó, casi con incredulidad, "¿Qué?"

"Sir Robert me envió una copia para mi cumpleaños en junio", explicó Kurt. Se sintió indeciso a relatar toda la historia, sin saber cómo Sebastian reaccionaría cuando se enterara de cómo Sir Robert básicamente se disculpó en su nombre. Por lo tanto, se limitó a añadir, "Él me dijo que usted le contó qué tipo de libros me gustaban, y él pensó que sería bonito enviarme algo de Londres."

"Oh," Sebastian respondió. Él parecía molesto, aunque la cólera no parecía estar dirigida a Kurt. Parecía estar más dirigida a sí mismo, tal vez por decir a Sir Robert acerca de las preferencias literarias de Kurt, o tal vez por no llevar a Kurt a Londres en primer lugar, aunque trató de ocultarlo detrás de una expresión indiferente. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y levantó su mano para alcanzar el libro, "Bueno, supongo que si ya tienes muchos libros, puedo quedarme yo con este."

"_No_," Kurt replicó inmediatamente, tirando el libro cerca de su pecho y envolviendo sus manos casi de manera protectora alrededor de él, "No puede."

Sebastian le miró con escepticismo, y sus cejas se levantaron inquisitivamente ante la vehemente reacción de Kurt, "¿Por qué no? ¿Para qué necesitas dos copias del mismo libro?"

A Kurt le resultaba imposible explicar a Sebastian que él quería quedarse con este libro porque significaba mucho más recibirlo de_ él_ que simplemente en su nombre. No se trataba del libro en sí - era el hecho de que Sebastian pensaba en él lo suficiente como para recordar lo que le gustaba y lo que no, que se acordaba de él cuando estaba lejos de Bailey Hall. Era el conocimiento, la prueba de que Sebastian se preocupaba por él que se sentía valioso para Kurt - a pesar de que no había decidido suficientemente si realmente quería saber cuánto Sebastian se preocupaba por él.

O lo mucho que él podría llegar a preocuparse por Sebastian.

"Es un regalo, después de todo," Kurt finalmente dijo, conformándose con una versión que sentía verdadera mientras no admitiera la extensión de los sentimientos de Kurt. "Y la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?"

Sebastian aún no parecía muy convencido, al menos no hasta que Kurt añadió, "Y yo...estoy feliz de que usted pensara en mí." Cuando miró hacia abajo al libro en sus manos, se dio cuenta de que su pulgar estaba dibujando pequeños círculos en la portada, sintiendo la textura de las letras, la superficie lisa de la piel bajo sus dedos, "Gracias".

Estiró el brazo en un impulso para estrechar la mano de Sebastian, levantando la mano, pero luego vaciló, mirando a los ojos de su patrón. Había abrazado a Nick por el par de guantes, a Jane por el par de zapatillas, y a Jeff por la colección de cuentos de hadas que le habían dado esta mañana. Había abrazado a Beth y Maud por los dulces que hicieron junto con la Sra Bertram y dieron a todo el mundo, y había besado a la señora Bertram en la mejilla por la bufanda de punto que encontró junto a su plato del desayuno.

El regalo de Sebastian cruzaba la línea invisible entre ellos considerablemente, y sin embargo, Kurt no se atrevía a hacer lo mismo, estirarse y simplemente abrazar a Sebastian como lo hizo con el resto de sus amigos. No era el temor a que un abrazo no sería bienvenido, ni siquiera era el temor de que alguien pudiera atraparlos en esta posición bastante comprometedora - lo que estaba conteniendo a Kurt era el temor de que una vez que hiciera el primer paso para cruzar esa línea, podría no ser capaz de detenerse de cruzar otras también.

Él era consciente de que Sebastian todavía lo estaba mirando, esperando a que Kurt hiciera algo. Finalmente, cuando el lacayo siguió allí de pie, mirando más allá de Sebastian y mordiéndose el labio inferior, él suspiró y estiró el brazo para agarrar la mano de Kurt, con algo parecido a la decepción parpadeando sobre su rostro. Kurt apretó los dedos de Sebastian, encontrando la piel del otro hombre suave y seca contra de suya propia, pero cuando el otro hombre comenzó a retirarla, las yemas de los dedos de Kurt casi involuntariamente persistieron sobre la piel de Sebastian, acariciando su palma primero, luego deslizándose sobre la longitud de sus dedos, sintiendo las diferentes texturas: la piel más suave en el interior de su mano que se convertía en más áspera cuanto más se acercaba Kurt a la punta de sus dedos. Antes de que pudiera alejarse completamente, el dedo índice de Sebastian se enganchó alrededor del de Kurt, sujetándolo firmemente contra el suyo propio.

Kurt podía sentir los ojos de Sebastian sobre él, pero en lugar de mirar hacia arriba, mantuvo su mirada en sus manos, en sus dedos como única conexión entre ellos.

Kurt ya no era el chico sin experiencia, ingenuo que llegó a Bailey Hall hacía más de un año - había aprendido mucho acerca de una variedad de toques, la sensación de los labios contra la piel y la piel contra la piel y los labios contra los labios. Había pasado las semanas acostado bajo la sombra de los árboles en el parque o apoyado en piedras calentadas por el sol mientras exploraba esos toques, aprendiendo sobre las cosas que le excitaban, acerca de las cosas que excitaban a los otros. Por lo tanto, la idea de que una simple conexión de sus dedos índices entrelazados pudiera ser suficiente para enviar un escalofrío por la espalda de Kurt, para hacer que su estómago se retorciera con una intensidad desconocida de deseo, debería ser francamente ridícula.

Y sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que le hacía.

Finalmente, el dedo de Kurt se deslizó fuera del agarre de Sebastian, y Kurt aprovechó la oportunidad para también dar un paso atrás, trayendo un poco de distancia entre ellos. Se aclaró la garganta, y repitió, agradecido cuando su voz sonó mucho menos afectada de lo que Kurt realmente se estaba sintiendo, "Gracias, señor. Por el libro, quiero decir."

Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para atrapar a Sebastian mirándolo con extrañeza, casi contemplándolo. Era el mismo aspecto que tenía en su cara hace unas semanas, durante su encuentro en la biblioteca: como si él estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para estimar la reacción de Kurt a lo que fuera que fuese a decir a continuación.

"Realmente creo que deberías dejar de llamarme así", dijo finalmente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco una vez más. Él no estaba encontrándose con la mirada del otro chico cuando añadió, "'Señor'. Quiero decir, tú y yo estamos más allá de las formalidades, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto", dijo Kurt lentamente, porque era verdad. Ellos habían superado esas formalidades hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. "Supongo que lo estamos."

Sebastian lo miró, y una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de añadir, "Aunque me alegro de que no me estés llamando malvado hipócrita sin corazón ya".

"Bueno, me alegro de que no se esté comportando como uno ya", Kurt respondió al instante, y, con una sonrisa que admitía la derrota, Sebastian se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta detrás de él, sin embargo, Kurt añadió, casi sin pensarlo, "Tal vez algún día me dirás por qué alguna vez lo hiciste en primer lugar."

Sebastian hizo una pausa en el marco de la puerta, y giró la cabeza para echar una última mirada, larga al lacayo, que seguía sosteniendo el libro que Sebastian le dio en sus brazos, su pulgar acariciando la cubierta en un movimiento casi distraído. Poco a poco, los labios de Sebastian se estiraron en una sonrisa que era casi tan triste como esperanzada, y respondió, "Tal vez algún día lo haga."

**K&S**

Kurt medio esperó, medio anticipó que el frío y la nieve podrían ser suficientes para retrasar, o incluso cancelar la visita de los Huntington. Pero ninguna borrasca en el mundo parecía ser suficiente para detener la determinación de Lady Isabella: El transporte de los Huntington se detuvo enfrente de Bailey Hall tres días después de la conversación de Kurt con Sebastian en la biblioteca.

Sebastian en realidad parecía bastante feliz de verlos, mucho más feliz que durante algunas de sus visitas anteriores por lo menos. Al principio, viendo hablar a Sebastian y reír junto con los Huntington recordó a Kurt sus primeros meses en Bailey Hall - lo cual no era un recuerdo agradable. A pesar de que Kurt se maldecía a sí mismo por su reacción excesivamente dramática, durante la primera noche de su visita, cuando observaba la conversación casual, no pudo sacudirse la sensación de hundimiento por el hecho de que Sebastian se estuviera alejando de él, de nuevo escurriéndose en un mundo de ligero entretenimiento y bromas crueles.

Sus preocupaciones pronto revelaron ser infundadas sin embargo: después de esa primera noche, Sebastian pareció cansarse más rápidamente de su compañía, después de que el alivio inicial de no estar ya solo hubo desaparecido. La principal razón de esto podría ser que ni Lord Huntington ni Lady Isabella parecían haber renunciado a la idea de hacer emparejar a Sebastian con Lady Claudine. Kurt tenía que reconocer que eran mucho más sutiles que antes, pero la necesidad de Lady Isabella de compartir el contenido específico de cada carta que su hermana le había enviado durante las vacaciones aburría a Kurt tanto como parecía molestar a Sebastian.

Sin embargo, Lady Isabella no era la persona a la que Kurt observaba principalmente. Inicialmente temeroso de que la soledad de Sebastian podría causarle que reanudara su relación con Lord Huntington, Kurt estuvo inmensamente aliviado cuando vio la expresión optimista de lord Huntington y las sonrisas secretas que dirigía a Sebastian cambiar rápidamente a un aspecto de creciente desilusión. Pero a pesar de su alivio, Kurt no podía dejar de preguntarse cuánto tiempo más Lord Huntington iba a soportar ver sus esperanzas siendo aplastadas.

Dos días antes de fin de año, la compañía en Bailey Hall aumentó. En lo que parecía ser un acto de desesperación, Sebastian había invitado a la familia Milford, a los hermanos Crawshaw, a Lady Josefine y su hermano, así como otras dos parejas de la comarca a Bailey Hall para celebrar el comienzo del nuevo año.

"Tal vez él espera que si junta a toda la gente que encuentra agotadora en una habitación, será más fácil esconderse de ellos," Nick se encogió de hombros mientras ayudaba a Kurt a llevar la maleta de Lady Josefine a su habitación, "Pero ya he renunciado a tratar de entender todas y cada una de sus decisiones desde hace mucho tiempo". Él estornudó dos veces, y la maleta tambaleó un poco antes de que Nick fuera capaz de recuperar su equilibrio.

"No vas a caer enfermo ahora también, ¿verdad?" Kurt preguntó, examinando de cerca al otro lacayo sobre la maleta entre ellos. Él se dio cuenta de que Nick había empezado a toser y estornudar un poco en los últimos días, pero hasta ahora, no había pensado mucho en ello.

"No te preocupes", Nick respondió cuando entraron en la habitación de Lady Josefine y dejaron la maleta en el suelo delante de su cama. Se enderezó y movió los hombros hacia atrás, en un intento para relajarlos antes de hurgar en el bolsillo para un pañuelo, "Tal vez me he constipado un poco, pero se habrá ido en cualquier momento."

Cuando Kurt no pareció muy convencido, Nick puso los ojos en blanco y agarró sus hombros para dirigirle suavemente fuera de la habitación, "Te lo dije antes, yo no me pongo enfermo tan fácilmente."

"Eso es precisamente lo que Sebastian me dijo también, y eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa," Kurt respondió. "Porque sé que ambos engañáis a las personas con excelentes habilidades de actuación. Y no lo tomes como un cumplido", añadió, cuando estiró el cuello para mirar a Nick por encima del hombro y vio que la sonrisa del otro lacayo tenía un decidido aire de orgullo por ello.

Kurt observó a Nick de cerca durante el resto del día; pero no pudo detectar nada que pudiera ser una razón para sentirse alarmado. El otro lacayo estornudó de vez en cuando, tosió un poco, y estuvo un poco más callado de lo habitual, pero también se retiró a la cama sensatamente bastante temprano (y solo, ahora que Kurt se había mudado de nuevo con el casi recuperado Jeff), y Kurt tenía la esperanza de que un ligero resfriado como este se podría curar con una buena noche de sueño.

Él no tuvo apenas tiempo para comprobar a Nick en los próximos días, ya que con dieciséis huéspedes alojados en Bailey Hall, e incluso con los sirvientes adicionales de la aldea, en realidad nadie tiene tiempo suficiente para respirar, y mucho menos preocuparse. El Sr. Moore era un lío frenético de actividad, hablando bruscamente a los lacayos cada vez que algo no iba de acuerdo al plan. Con Jeff estando apenas recuperado, Kurt y Nick se encargaron de dividirse la mayor parte del trabajo entre ellos, dejando al lacayo rubio al menos un poco de tiempo para descansar. Maud y Beth caían regularmente dormidas durante la cena, y Kurt no les podía culpar. La Sra Seymour y la Sra Bertram habían ideado el menú más ambicioso que Kurt había visto hasta ahora, y dos chicas contratadas del pueblo no tenían otra tarea que decorar los innumerables platos con hojaldres, tartas y pasteles.

En el desayuno el día 31 de diciembre, Kurt se dio cuenta de que un muy pálido Nick parecía obligarse a mordisquear una rebanada de pan tostado, mientras que todos los demás estaban tratando de comer todo lo que pudieran antes de que el Sr. Moore les escoltara para iniciar su respectiva tareas.

"¿Estás bien?" Kurt preguntó. Necesitó Nick un momento para darse cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a él, y sacudió la cabeza lentamente, "No dormí mucho, y tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza."

"¿Quieres que le diga al señor Moore que no te sientes bien?" Kurt preguntó. Ahora que le veía más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de Nick estaban inusualmente sonrojadas contra su piel por otro lado pálida, y que su frente estaba arrugada en silencioso malestar.

"No hay manera de que puedas arreglártelas hoy sin mí", dijo Nick, y Kurt se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No podía. "No te preocupes", añadió Nick, y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa que parecía agotada, pero convincente, "Haré que tú y Jeff hagáis las cosas pesadas, y voy a pedirle al señor Moore si puedo saltarme servir en el desayuno de mañana".

"Te irás a la cama después de la cena esta noche", Kurt insistió, con voz firme, "Podemos arreglárnoslas con las bebidas por nuestra cuenta, no te necesitamos para eso."

Nick vaciló, pero asintió lentamente, aunque no lo suficientemente lento para evitar el movimiento que le causó un dolor adicional, como su gesto de dolor mostró.

"Y tú me dirás si necesita salir por un momento, o acostarte," Kurt insistió. Nick simplemente suspiró derrotado y respondió, "Lo prometo" antes de alcanzar su taza. Sonaba sincero, aunque Kurt no estaba del todo convencido - ya había sido testigo de que, si bien era más sensible y ansioso por cuidar de los demás, Nick no era exactamente apto para cuidar de sí mismo.

Los preparativos de la cena en realidad iban bien esta vez (sin carne saliendo perjudicada en el proceso), y a las ocho en punto, los lacayos empezaron a servir la sopa. Los caballeros y damas parecían estar en un estado de ánimo inusualmente alegre esta noche: la risa de Lady Isabella sonaba incluso con más frecuencia de lo habitual, Lord Henry le decía una broma tras otra a las risueñas chicas Milford, e incluso Sebastian parecía divertirse, riendo y charlando con Lord Edmund y Lord Huntington. Kurt odiaba la forma en que su estómago se retorcía cuando los veía sentados uno junto al otro, y aunque sabía cómo de completamente improbable era, no podía dejar de preguntarse si lord Huntington podría ser invitado a la habitación de Sebastian esa noche.

Era casi un alivio que Kurt necesitaba su plena concentración para centrarse en servir un plato tras otro de la obra maestra de la señora Bertram. Si él tuvo algún momento de atención de sobra, siguió observando a Nick, y se dio cuenta con preocupación creciente de que el lacayo parecía ponerse cada vez más pálido a medida que la cena avanzaba. Él pudo ver que Nick había conseguido con éxito detener la tos ocasional, pero parecía cada vez tener más problemas para concentrarse. Dos veces confundió los platos, y sólo las correcciones susurradas en el último momento de Kurt o Jeff le impidieron servir las setas asadas con el tenedor de la carne.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que los platos que sostenía a los caballeros y damas se tambaleaban muy ligeramente, y pudo ver al señor Moore con el ceño fruncido mirando al lacayo de vez en cuando, obviamente, también dándose cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Hacia la mitad de la comida, incluso Sebastian pareció darse cuenta de los esfuerzos de su mejor amigo: mientras lord Huntington intentaba divertirlo con historias divertidas sobre la celebración de la Navidad en Longleat, los ojos de Sebastian seguían a Nick, con una expresión cada vez más y más recelosa, entrecerrando los ojos en silenciosa sospecha. Cuando Nick permaneció ajeno a la creciente atención de éste, Sebastian finalmente atrapó la mirada de Kurt, y levantó su ceja izquierda en una pregunta no formulada. Desde que estaba ofreciendo el plato de queso a Lady Josephine, había poco más que Kurt podía hacer, pero su boca murmuró la palabra "dolor de cabeza". No pareció calmar a Sebastian: frunció el ceño con preocupación, y durante el resto de la comida, Lord Huntington se fue poniendo cada vez más frustrado cuando Sebastian no respondió a ninguna de sus bromas o chistes, sino que siguió observando a su mejor amigo de cerca.

Las cosas fueron bastante bien hasta que se sirvieron los postres. Cuando Nick se acercó a la mesa, con una bandeja peligrosamente alta surtida con tartas de crema en sus manos, Kurt miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver a Nick tropezar con sus propios pies, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y la bandeja se deslizó fuera de sus manos. Hubo un estruendo cuando la bandeja chocó contra el suelo, rompiéndose y derramando manchas de crema por toda la habitación. Las damas gritaban, los caballeros maldecían y comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos, pero Kurt sólo se centró en Nick, que estaba de pie en medio de la confusión, los pantalones sucios con manchas de crema y trozos de tarta. Parpadeaba como si estuviera teniendo problemas para comprender lo que acababa de suceder, y se balanceó peligrosamente sobre sus pies.

Kurt y Jeff, ambos, depositaron sus bandejas inmediatamente y se apresuraron hacia Nick, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera llegar a él, Sebastian ya estaba a su lado, agarrando sus hombros para sostenerlo.

"Lo siento tan-" Nick comenzó, sólo para ser cortado por Sebastian colocando su mano sobre la frente de Nick para sentir su temperatura. Kurt estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír a Sebastian murmurar en voz baja "idiota".

"Su señoría, estoy verdadera y profundamente ...", comenzó el señor Moore, retorciéndose las manos mientras se apresuraba hacia su patrón. Su expresión era completamente horrorizada, su rostro lentamente convirtiéndose en una sombra profunda de rojo. Kurt sabía que esto probablemente contaba como una de las experiencias más humillantes para el pedante mayordomo, pero Sebastian sólo interrumpió su disculpa tartamudeada diciendo firmemente, "Moore, por favor trae a Jane y a Harriet de la cocina para limpiar esto. Jeffrey ..." giró la cabeza para mirar al lacayo rubio sobre su hombro, "Dile a Howard que tome el carruaje y conduzca hasta el pueblo, me temo que necesitamos al doctor Bell aquí."

Ignoró tanto a las protestas masculladas de Nick como al guiño probatorio de Jeff para girar rápidamente la cabeza y mirar a Kurt. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kurt vio la preocupación por debajo de la calma exterior de Sebastian, "Kurt, ¿puedes ayudarme a llevar Nick a su habitación?"

"Por supuesto," Kurt respondió, dando un paso al otro lado de Nick y colocando una mano sobre su hombro para estabilizarlo.

"Bueno, supongo que es la temporada," la risa de Lord Huntington sonó detrás de él. Kurt había dejado de prestar atención a los caballeros y las damas por un momento, pero ahora los miró a su espalda por encima del hombro de Sebastian. La mayoría de las mujeres habían acudido a ayudar a Lady Josefine, quién parecía que podría empezar a llorar en cualquier momento. Su vestido estaba cubierto de diminutas manchas de crema, y Lady Emily y Lady Theresa frotaban la tela con sus pañuelos, lo que sólo lo empeoraba. Los caballeros también se habían levantado de sus asientos, y Kurt atrapó la mirada celosa de lord Huntington, apenas enmascarada por su risa, fija en la espalda de Sebastian. El otro hombre tenía una expresión decididamente desagradable en su cara cuando comentó a Lord Henry, "Y esta epidemia, por supuesto. La gente está cayendo como moscas. Dos de nuestras criadas murieron la semana pasada. Es lamentable, por supuesto, pero Isabella nunca estuvo muy encariñada con ellas en primer lugar, ¿verdad, querida? "

"Te agradecería que no bromees sobre un asunto tan serio, Arthur," Sebastian respondió con voz fría y clara por encima de los otros ruidos de la habitación.

"Vamos, Sebastian," Lord Huntington dijo, riendo un poco demasiado alto, "¿Sólo porque uno de tus lacayos ha cogido un poco de frío? No sabía que estabas tan apegado a ellos." Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt por un breve instante, antes de que añadir, "Especialmente a los torpes".

"También tengo que pedirte que no hables mal de mis sirvientes," Sebastian continuó.

Todas las conversaciones en la sala se habían detenido. Cada caballero y cada dama, así como el Sr. Moore, Jeff y Kurt, estaban mirando a Sebastian y Lord Huntington. Sebastian se había dado la vuelta para mirar a su ex amante. Kurt se dio cuenta de que su voz se había vuelto muy tranquila, lo que solía ser una señal definitiva de la ira hirviendo bajo el exterior por lo demás tranquilo, "Y debo señalar que el servicio que mis empleados proporcionan es en todos los sentidos impecable. Pero si piensas que no podemos estar a la altura de tus expectativas, no dudes en largarte en cualquier momento".

Lord Huntington estuvo mirando a su amigo en silencio sorprendido durante un momento, al igual que el resto de la habitación. La sonrisa de suficiencia había caído de sus labios. "No vas en serio en este momento Seb, ¿verdad?" preguntó, finalmente, y su voz sonaba igualmente incrédula y peligrosamente irritada.

Sebastian no se molestó con una respuesta. Él se limitó a repetir, "Doctor Bell, Jeffrey, ahora," antes de llevar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nick y decirle en voz baja al oído, "¡Vamos, vamos a llevarte a tu habitación!" Con la ayuda de Kurt, apuntalaron a Nick entre ellos y lo dirigieron hacia el pasillo, dejando una habitación silenciosa detrás de ellos.

"Si mi cabeza no doliera tanto, te diría lo estúpido que es esto," Nick murmuró cuando Sebastian y Kurt le dirigieron hacia la escalera.

"Bueno, creo que entonces eso es algo bueno sobre el dolor de cabeza", Sebastian replicó, su tono burlón pero su mirada preocupada. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"No demasiado bien", admitió Nick, tambaleándose cuando empezó a subir las escaleras, un paso a la vez. "Me siento un poco mareado."

"¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?" Kurt preguntó.

"Lo dudo", Nick murmuró, subiendo un par de escalones para acapararse a la barandilla como apoyo adicional. "No creo que haya mucho que quede en el estómago de todos modos."

"Te dije que me dijeras si te sentías peor," dijo Kurt, apenas manteniéndose de gritar al otro lacayo de frustración. "Me _prometiste_ que lo harías."

"Es lo mismo que si le hubieras pedido a Ámbar que te lo prometiera," Sebastian dijo, justo al llegar a la habitación de Nick, su voz sonaba tan frustrada y preocupada como Kurt se estaba sintiendo. "El maldito caballo al menos habría _fingido_ que te escuchaba."

Colocaron a Nick en la cama, y Kurt dijo a Sebastian, "Ayúdame a desnudarle." Decía mucho de la preocupación de Sebastian que no hiciera una observación de pasada a eso, pero sólo de forma rápida y silenciosamente ayudó a Kurt a quitar los pantalones sucios de Nick, la chaqueta, chaleco y camisa, y le lanzó un camisón por la cabeza. Ellos acababan de meterle bajo las mantas cuando se abrió la puerta, y un muy preocupado Jeff entró en la habitación, su mirada inmediatamente atraída hacia el pálido rostro de Nick.

"Howard se fue hace cinco minutos", dijo él, manteniendo su voz tranquila, "Debería estar de vuelta en la próxima hora si el médico está en casa."

"Bueno, gracias," Sebastian respondió, "¿Cómo están las cosas abajo?"

"Jane y Harriet han limpiado las tartas", dijo Jeff, su tono de voz sonaba como si no pudiera posiblemente importarle menos las cosas de abajo. "Lord Huntington parecía bastante molesto, Lady Isabella se estaba quejando de algo, tal vez de todo, y el Sr. Moore parecía que estuviera cerca de un ataque al corazón."

"Probablemente debería ir a hablar con ellos", dijo Kurt, dirigiendo su mirada a su patrón, pero Sebastian negó con la cabeza, "me voy a quedar aquí hasta que el doctor Bell haya revisado a Nick. Van a sobrevivir durante media hora sin nosotros".

Jeff tomó su breve intercambio como una señal de que había sido despachado, y se apresuró a la cama de Nick. Se sentó sobre las mantas, junto a las rodillas de Nick, y el movimiento del colchón hizo que Nick inclinara la cabeza y mirara a Jeff con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, "Estás aquí".

"Por supuesto que estoy aquí", dijo Jeff, alcanzando un mechón de pelo oscuro de la frente sudorosa de Nick. "Tienes a todo el mundo terriblemente preocupado."

Nick no parecía entender realmente lo que Jeff estaba diciendo, o tal vez a él apenas le quedaba ninguna energía para responder adecuadamente. Él simplemente asintió y cerró sus ojos, su creciente ceño mientras luchaba contra un dolor de cabeza cada vez mayor. Su voz era tranquila cuando le preguntó, "¿Y te quedarás aquí?"

"Por supuesto que me quedaré aquí contigo", respondió Jeff, aunque cuando las palabras habían salido de sus labios, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sebastian con una expresión suplicante en sus ojos, "Quiero decir, estoy autorizado a quedarme, ¿verdad? "

La expresión de Sebastian era ilegible, pero él asintió lentamente, lo que fue toda la confirmación que Jeff necesitaba antes de que darse la vuelta hacia Nick de nuevo, apretando la mano del otro hombre en tranquilidad silenciosa.

Las miradas de Kurt y Sebastian se encontraron y, de repente, Kurt sintió la fuerte necesidad de extender la mano y tomar la mano de Sebastian, en la suya, para envolver sus dedos alrededor de los del otro hombre y sentir la cálida piel contra la suya, al igual que un par de días antes. Él no podía tampoco descifrar la expresión de Sebastian, pero había algo en la emoción parpadeando en sus ojos, algo en sus labios abriéndose muy ligeramente, que hizo a Kurt creer que estirarse para alcanzar a Sebastian no encontraría ninguna resistencia.

Por suerte, antes de que el impulso llegara a ser demasiado abrumador, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Kurt la abrió para encontrar a la señora Seymour en el pasillo, con ansiedad indagando sobre la condición de Nick. Detrás de ella estaban Jane y Harriet, Maud y Beth, Jonathan y Stephen - cada miembro de la familia Bailey parecía estar desesperado por escuchar que Nick estaba bien.

"En todos los años que lo he conocido, el chico nunca ha estado enfermo, ni una vez," la señora Seymour dijo después de que Kurt le hubiera dicho sobre el estado de Nick. "No es esa maldita enfermedad de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"No lo sabemos todavía, señora Seymour," Sebastian respondió, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta detrás de Kurt. Podría sólo ser debido al espacio limitado que su hombro chocó levemente contra el de Kurt dos veces. Y cuando Kurt desplazó su peso de un pie al otro, podría sólo ser debido a una pérdida momentánea de equilibrio que se inclinó en contra de Sebastian por un momento fugaz, sintiendo el calor de su pecho contra su espalda.

Pero, de nuevo, podría no serlo.

"Esperemos que el médico llegue pronto", Sebastian continuó, "Mientras tanto, ¿puedo confiar en usted para atender a las personas del salón?"

"Ciertamente, su señoría", la señora Seymour respondió, enderezándose un poco.

"Por favor, diga al señor Moore que Kurt y yo bajaremos tan pronto como hayamos escuchado el diagnóstico del médico", dijo Sebastian, y con un gesto brusco, la señora Seymour se dio la vuelta y guió a los sirvientes de nuevo de vuelta a la cocina.

"No te importa, ¿verdad?" Sebastian le preguntó en voz baja. Kurt se dio la vuelta y Sebastian cerró la puerta detrás de él otra vez. "Por mucho que no me importen esos idiotas, el Sr. Moore no puede gestionar el servicio por su cuenta durante el resto de la noche. Y pensé..." Sebastian calló por un momento, su mirada viajando a la cama, donde Jeff estaba hablando con Nick en voz baja, "... pensé que quizás Jeff debería quedarse aquí por el momento."

Kurt miró al otro hombre durante un largo momento, antes de negar con la cabeza lentamente, "No me importa. En absoluto." Y cuando sus nudillos se rozaron contra la parte posterior de la mano de Sebastian, no se molestó en fingir que no había nada de accidental en ello.

Howard y el doctor Bell llegaron veinte minutos más tarde, y el médico dio una larga mirada a Nick antes de que su expresión se convirtiera en una seria y dirigiera a todos fuera de la habitación para examinar el estado de su paciente a solas. Esperaron en el pasillo durante diez minutos, Sebastian yendo arriba y abajo del pasillo, y Jeff mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar, nervioso, antes de que el doctor Bell permitiera que entraran de nuevo.

Nick había derivado en un sueño ligero, y el doctor Bell mantuvo su voz baja cuando les dio la valoración que todos habían temido escuchar.

"Pensé que la epidemia estaba apagándose," dijo, "pero Nick parece haberla cogido un poco tarde."

"¿Parece?" Sebastian indagó, levantando las cejas inquisitivamente.

"También podría ser un resfriado severo, no la gripe," dijo el doctor Bell con calma. "Es difícil decirlo en este momento, y no hay mucha diferencia."

"¿En qué punto estamos, doctor?" Jeff le preguntó, su voz casi un susurro cuando miró a su amigo, sus cejas juntándose en preocupación silenciosa.

"Debe haberlo tenido durante un par de días ya," el doctor Bell dijo, y Kurt sintió sus manos apretándose en puños en frustración silenciosa. "Los síntomas habituales no parecen ser tan graves, pero la fiebre es bastante alta, me temo. Le he dado algo para conseguir que se duerma, y es de esperar que una buena noche de descanso le ayudará a recuperarse."

"¿Pero ...?" Sebastian preguntó, presionando para lo que el doctor Bell todavía no había articulado.

"Pero también podría no ayudarle," el doctor Bell dijo, su calmada y seria mirada encontrándose con la de Sebastian. "Tal vez estará recuperado en unos pocos días, su señoría. Pero me temo que tengo que decir que en este momento, no puedo ofrecer ninguna garantía sobre su recuperación."

En algún lugar de la casa, un reloj sonó, y Kurt pudo escuchar el débil sonido de vítores procedentes del salón. Su mirada se encontró con la de Sebastian, que parecía que acabara de ser golpeado en el estómago, que era exactamente igual a cómo Kurt se sentía.

"¿Cuál es su valoración personal, doctor?" Sebastian le preguntó con voz carente de matices. El doctor Bell negó con la cabeza, "He estado tratando a pacientes durante más de treinta años, mi lord. Enfermedades como esta son un asunto difícil. A veces uno piensa que un paciente va a morir, y en pocos días se recupera como si nunca hubiera estado enfermo en primer lugar. Y a veces, piensas que tu paciente está mejorando, y al día siguiente está muerto".

Cerró la bolsa y tomó su sombrero, su mirada comprensiva sobre Sebastian, "Yo no deseo alarmarle innecesariamente. Como he dicho, es posible que supere la fiebre fácilmente. Pero tiene que entender que su condición es crítica, y estar preparado si no se recupera de ella".

Nadie respondió a esto por un momento muy largo. La mirada de Jeff seguía volando hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre el doctor Bell y la forma dormida de Nick, como si no pudiera creer que hubiera una conexión entre ellos - especialmente no una tan fatal. Kurt se mordió el labio inferior bruscamente, y el breve dolor le ayudó a ver que, lamentablemente, esto no era sólo un mal sueño.

Sebastian estaba mirando al doctor Bell con atención, como si estuviera buscando algo en su expresión, en sus ojos; algo que parecía que no podía encontrar debajo de la compasión calmada pero firme. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, frotándose la palma de la mano sobre la frente antes de decir, "Creo que el año nuevo ha empezado de forma horrible."

**K&S**

Después de que el doctor Bell se hubiera ido, Kurt y Sebastian se apresuraron por las escaleras, Sebastian para unirse a sus invitados y Kurt para ayudar al Sr. Moore. Tuvieron cuidado de entrar en la sala a través de puertas diferentes, y Kurt agarró rápidamente una bandeja con vasos y se unió al mayordomo, que parecía que estaba cerca de una crisis nerviosa, su rostro con un tono peligroso de rojo. Las damas y los caballeros miraron a Sebastian de manera muy extraña cuando se sentó al lado de ellos, y Kurt se dio cuenta sólo ahora cómo debía haber parecido el comportamiento de Sebastian antes a sus ojos. Mientras él estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por Nick como para ver algo más que una persona bondadosa que ayudaba a su mejor amigo, ellos vieron a un conde cuidando de su lacayo enfermo, abrazándolo cerca y personalmente acompañándolo a su habitación en lugar de dejar que Jeff y Kurt cuidaran de Nick. Y ahora que veía las expresiones frías y distantes de los caballeros, y las sonrisas cautas de las damas, Kurt se preguntó si Sebastian no había cometido un grave error antes.

Pero resultó que, Kurt había subestimado una vez más habilidades de actuación de Sebastian.

Cuando pensó en ello más tarde, Kurt no estuvo muy seguro de _cómo_ Sebastián logró hacerlo, pero en menos de media hora, él tuvo a toda la habitación riendo junto a él de nuevo. Era la primera vez que Kurt vio a Sebastian deliberadamente encantador, haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de complacer a la gente, y le resultaba sorprendente y aterrador al mismo tiempo lo _bueno_ que su patrón era en esto. Él coqueteaba con las chicas en Milford, haciéndolas reír y ocultar el rostro detrás de sus abanicos, hacía cumplidos a lady Isabella, bromeaba con Lord Henry y Lord Edmund. Se sintió extraño verlo moverse alrededor de estas personas con tal facilidad, como sin esfuerzo, ocultando sus preocupaciones e inquietudes detrás de una sonrisa fácil y una risa despreocupada. En las últimas semanas, no, en los últimos meses, Kurt había llegado a creer que este mundo, el mundo de la aristocracia, de los caballeros y las damas y los bailes y los grandes eventos y dinero, que este mundo era algo que simplemente le _sucedió _a Sebastian, un mundo, en el seno del que podría haber nacido, pero al que verdaderamente no pertenecía. Al verlo en esta compañía, Kurt entendió que Sebastian no sólo podría ser un participante involuntario en su interminable juego de ociosas charlas e inquietas actividades, sino que también era muy consciente de las reglas y límites que se le aplicaban. Durante las últimas semanas, los límites entre sus mundos se habían desdibujado, y últimamente, se habían vuelto casi invisibles. Kurt se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, había comenzado a pensar en Sebastian como uno de ellos, como alguien igual a él y Nick en todos los aspectos. Viéndolo ahora moviéndose entre sus amigos de esta forma, mostró a Kurt con una claridad sorprendente que Sebastian era una parte tan importante de su mundo como él elegía serlo. Y, sin embargo, cuando Kurt recordaba todo lo que pasó entre ellos, todos los toques, las miradas, todas las veces en que Sebastian prefería la compañía de Kurt o de Nick a la de sus amigos, o incluso a la de su propia familia, él pensaba que tal vez Sebastian no tenía la necesidad de pertenecer a un mundo o al otro. Eso tal vez, el que podía mezclarse con los caballeros y damas tanto como tenía que hacerlo, y, de alguna manera, todavía pertenecer también a los de abajo. A Kurt y Nick.

La única persona que no estaba demasiado impresionada con la actuación de Sebastian esta noche era Lord Huntington. Claro, él seguía la corriente, riendo con los otros y uniéndose a las bromas sin preocupaciones de Sebastian, pero mantenía su distancia de Sebastian, y, a veces, Kurt le vio mirando al otro hombre con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos, y una expresión desagradable en su rostro. Y Kurt tuvo la sensación de desazón de que, si bien el incidente anterior podía ser perdonado por ahora, ciertamente no estaba todavía en el olvido.

Cuando los caballeros y damas se retiraron a la cama en las primeras horas de la mañana, Kurt se sintió exhausto de una manera que nunca se había sentido antes. Y, sin embargo, la preocupación fue suficiente para hacerlo entrar de puntillas a la habitación de Nick para echar un ojo al otro lacayo antes de irse a la cama. Él encontró a Nick dormido, y Jeff todavía a su lado. El lacayo rubio había descansado su mejilla contra la rodilla de Nick, su brazo para amortiguar el peso de su cabeza contra él, y dormía plácidamente con la otra mano todavía sosteniendo la de Nick. Por un momento, Kurt se quedó mirándolos, un sentimiento que era a la vez cálido y al mismo tiempo agridulce difundiéndose a través de su pecho. Él miró la expresión pacífica de Jeff, las mejillas encendidas de Nick y la frente arrugada, y de nuevo a sus dedos unidos. Se sintió agotado, y sin energía, y algo dentro de él quería gritar de frustración, porque sabía que, en este momento, él estaba mirando algo que sería perfecto, y sin embargo, nunca llegaría a serlo.

Con el tiempo, se limitó a suspirar y agarró una manta de la otra cama, cubriendo alrededor de los hombros de Jeff. El otro chico se movió muy ligeramente, pero no se despertó. Kurt fue dando tropiezos de nuevo a su habitación, y por primera vez en toda su vida, no plegó su ropa cuidadosamente antes de vestirse en su camisón de dormir - él simplemente se sacó la ropa y la dejó caer al suelo. Él se metió en su cama, acurrucándose debajo de su manta y presionando su cara en la almohada blanda, desesperado por dormir un poco y esperando que todo se viera mejor por la mañana.

**K&S**

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas todavía parecieron bastante serias, y continuaron siéndolo a la mañana siguiente, y a la mañana siguiente.

La condición de Nick no mejoraba - en todo caso, parecía empeorar. La fiebre no remitía, y por la tarde del segundo día de su enfermedad, Nick comenzó a temblar. Él apenas tosía o estornudaba, pero alternó entre quejarse de tener frío y luchar debajo de su manta pocos minutos más tarde, afirmando que tenía demasiado calor. Se negaba a comer, y Kurt estaba agradecido cuando se las arreglaban para obligarlo a beber un poco de leche o vino, o caldo de carne.

El doctor Bell se pasaba una vez al día para comprobar a su paciente, pero había poco que pudiera hacer. La condición de Nick continuaba haciendo que las comisuras de su boca se arrugaran de preocupación, pero aparte de aconsejar que tuvieran cuidado de que bebiera lo suficiente, y ventilar la habitación con regularidad, podía ofrecer poca ayuda.

Jeff, Kurt y Sebastian se turnaban para cambiar los paños húmedos en su frente, el pecho y las piernas para enfriar su cuerpo. Le leían cuando estaba despierto, pero la mayoría de las veces, él iba y venía perdiendo la conciencia, despertando sólo cuando trataban de hacerle beber algo o tomar su medicamento. Kurt se encargó de dividir la mayor parte del trabajo, el tiempo que dedicaban a velar a Nick, entre él y Sebastian, porque Jeff todavía necesitaba un poco de descanso para sí mismo, y lo último que necesitaban ahora era que el otro lacayo tuviera una recaída. Por suerte, el señor Moore compartía el sentimiento de Kurt, y era él el que obligaba a Jeff a retirarse a la cama temprano, dejando a Kurt y Sebastian solos para vigilar el sueño de Nick.

Los invitados de Sebastian partieron al día siguiente. Sebastian les informó en la mesa del desayuno que el médico diagnosticó un brote de gripe, una vez más, entre sus sirvientes. No era una mentira completa, y después de las semanas en noviembre, cuando la ansiedad y la inseguridad se propagaron a través del país, esta receta fue suficiente para causar una salida precipitada. Por la tarde, el último carruaje salió del patio, para gran alivio de Kurt. Tener sólo a Sebastian para cuidar dejaba mucho más tiempo a Jeff y Kurt para cuidar de Nick - especialmente desde que Sebastian pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la habitación de Nick de todos modos.

Kurt vio que la constante presencia de Sebastian al lado de Nick dejó a la mayor parte del servicio confundido, y a la otra mitad desaprobándolo. Y se encontraba dividido en cuanto a cómo reaccionar ante ello. Porque si bien era cierto que a Sebastian claramente no le importaba un comino lo que cualquiera de ellos podría pensar, después de ver las reacciones de los caballeros y las damas en la víspera de Año Nuevo, Kurt no podía dejar de sentirse cada vez más preocupado - no sólo sobre Nick, sino también sobre Sebastian.

"Tal vez usted no debería pasar tanto tiempo aquí," Kurt sugirió a medias una tarde, cuando estaban una vez más sentados juntos en la habitación de Nick, con un libro en su regazo y fingiendo leer mientras escuchaban la respiración errática y agitada de Nick. Jeff estaba abajo en la cocina, y Kurt decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para abordar la cuestión que le había estado perturbando desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Sebastian volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kurt. "¿Quieres que me vaya?" -preguntó, su voz dudosa.

"No, no quiero," Kurt respondió impulsivamente, porque realmente, no quería. Se sentía agradecido por la presencia de Sebastian, no sólo porque ayudaba a calmarlo, sino porque sabía que Nick necesitaba a Sebastian a su lado tanto como Sebastian tenía que estar al lado de Nick en este momento. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que veía en las caras de la señora Seymour y el Sr. Moore de cuando veían a su patrón cambiar el paño en la cara de su lacayo. "Es sólo que... me temo que la gente se preguntará acerca de por qué estás con Nick todo el tiempo."

Sebastian volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo, y sonrió con nostalgia, "Soy consciente de que esto elevará los chismes más, Kurt," dijo, "Y si Nick estuviera despierto, definitivamente me regañaría interminablemente por no ser más cuidadoso".

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con la mirada de Kurt, una vez más, "Y yo sé que él tendría razón. Sé que tienes razón. Pero no me preocupo por ellos en este momento, Kurt. Ni un poquito".

Impulsivamente, Kurt alargó la mano y rozó los dedos sobre la mano de Sebastian, que descansaba sobre la rodilla del otro hombre. Él deslizó sus dedos bajo el dedo índice de Sebastian y sintió la mano de Sebastian retorcerse, y luego girar ligeramente para que sus dedos pudieran curvarse alrededor de los de Kurt, aferrándose a ellos con tanta firmeza como el agarre de Kurt estaba sobre la de él. Sebastian miró fijamente sus dedos juntos por un momento antes de mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Kurt, y sus labios se estiraron lentamente en una sonrisa. Entonces Nick se movió, y Sebastian se dio la vuelta para colocar un paño húmedo sobre la frente, mientras no dejaba ir la mano de Kurt.

Se quedaron sentados así hasta que volvió Jeff.

**K&S**

Cuando todavía no había cambios visibles en la condición de Nick después de cinco días, Sebastian envió a buscar al Doctor Bell, una vez más. El médico llegó al final de la tarde, y pasó casi media hora examinando a su paciente en su mayoría inconsciente, esta vez con los otros hombres presentes en la habitación. Kurt podía sentir a Sebastian desplazándose a su lado, ver la impaciencia y la preocupación en el pliegue de su frente, la forma en que retorcía los dedos. Jeff había sido enviado a la cama para descansar un poco hacía un rato, pero el señor Moore estaba con ellos, dando golpecitos con el pie en un gesto inquieto que era muy atípico para el mayordomo normalmente tan sereno. Los dedos de Kurt estaban enterrados profundamente en la manta de la cama sobre la que estaba sentado, agarrando la tela mientras miraba al doctor cuidadosamente. Y con todos y cada uno de los pliegues del ceño del doctor Bell fruncidos, su corazón se hundió.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el médico movió la cabeza y bajó la mano de Nick de nuevo en la manta, "Me temo que no hay nada más que pueda hacer, su señoría".

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Sebastian preguntó, sus ojos lanzándose rápidamente de ida y vuelta entre la cara febril de Nick y la expresión abatida del doctor Bell. "Seguramente hay algo que usted pueda..."

"He intentado todo lo que pude pensar, mi lord," el doctor Bell lo interrumpió. "Pero simplemente no hay cura para una fiebre como esta. Hay remedios, con los que le ayudaré tanto como pueda. Ahora le toca a Nicholas derrotar esta enfermedad, o ..."

El no completó la frase, y no tuvo que hacerlo. Todos en la sala habían temido exactamente este tipo de diagnóstico desde hacía días, y no fue el shock o sorpresa lo que mantuvo a los hombres en silencio. Era el miedo impotente de ver a alguien apagándose.

"Le voy a dejar un poco de opio en caso de que tenga problemas para dormir," el doctor Bell continuó, rebuscando en su maletín, "Le ayudará a relajarse, pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora."

"¿Qué tan malo está exactamente?" Kurt preguntó, sorprendido de lo tranquila que sonaba su propia voz, a pesar de que se sentía como si algo se rompiera dentro de él. El doctor Bell lo miró e inclinó la cabeza, meditando su respuesta por un momento antes de decir, "La fiebre es muy alta, y está muy agotado de luchar contra la enfermedad durante tanto tiempo. Si supera esta noche, hay esperanza. Pero en este momento, y en estas circunstancias, no deseo alentar la esperanza. "

Kurt se preguntó qué cantidad de estas situaciones una persona tenía que pasar antes de que fuera capaz de lidiar con ellas. O si era posible incluso aprender a lidiar con ellas. Después de haber perdido a sus padres a raíz de enfermedades mortales, estaba casi familiarizado con el entumecimiento difundiéndose a través de sus bordes, la náusea creciente acumulándose en lo profundo de su estómago, la sensación de algo pesado asentándose en su pecho y haciéndole más difícil respirar. Y sin embargo, no podía captar bastante lo que el médico estaba dando a entender, no podía obligarse a imaginar que habría un día en que Nick simplemente ya no estaría allí.

Él miró a Sebastian, quien estaba mirando más allá del médico, a donde el pálido rostro de Nick estaba descansando sobre las almohadas. Sebastian había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, como si estuviera tratando de mantener la compostura. Sus ojos le traicionaban viéndose brillantes, pero se mordía el labio inferior con un aire de determinación desesperada.

"Lamento ser tan contundente, su señoría," el doctor Bell dijo, y cuando Kurt miró al hombre de pelo blanco, que sin duda había visto a muchos de sus pacientes fallecer a lo largo de los años, no vio más que honesta compasión en los ojos del doctor. "Sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ustedes, pero creo que deberían prepararse para..."

"Gracias, doctor Bell," Sebastian respondió con los dientes apretados, "Le haremos saber inmediatamente si hay algún cambio. Por ahora, muchas gracias por sus esfuerzos."

El doctor Bell miró al joven lord por un largo momento, antes de estirar su mano para descansarla sobre el brazo de Sebastian en un gesto de consuelo silencioso.

"Envíe a Howard en caso de que me necesite", dijo, esperando que Sebastian asintiera antes de girarse hacia el señor Moore. "Le mostraré la salida, doctor Bell," ofreció el mayordomo, y con una breve sonrisa a Kurt, el médico siguió al Sr. Moore fuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y dejando a Kurt y a Sebastian solos.

Sebastian no se movió durante un largo momento. Él siguió mirando a Nick, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sus manos agarrando la tela de su camisa, como si estuvieran buscando algo a lo que aferrarse. Kurt esperaba que dijera algo, hiciera _algo_, cualquier cosa, incluso si era sólo reconocer la presencia de Kurt. Cuando no lo hizo, Kurt finalmente se levantó y se movió hacia él, extendiendo la mano para separar los dedos de Sebastian de la torturada tela.

Sebastian se estremeció con el toque inesperado, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia arriba, como si realmente se hubiera olvidado de que todavía había alguien en la habitación con él. Cuando su mirada se bloqueó con la de Kurt, él pudo ver su propio miedo, su propia impotencia reflejada en la expresión del otro hombre. La mirada de Sebastian parpadeó de nuevo a Nick, y presionó sus labios hasta que no eran más que una delgada línea.

"Kurt, no puedo perderlo", dijo finalmente, y su voz se quebró en la última palabra. "Yo solo..."

Kurt sabía que cualquiera podía entrar en la habitación en cualquier momento. Él sabía lo que iba a parecer. Y por un momento fugaz, las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pasaron por su mente.

Pero entonces, el momento se había ido, y Kurt levantó sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor de los hombros de Sebastian, tirando de él y acercándolo contra sí mismo. Sus dedos se arrastraron sobre la tela de su camisa hasta que llegaron a su cuello, rozando sobre la piel desnuda y el cabello suave. Por un segundo, Sebastian se quedó de pie perfectamente inmóvil, su cuerpo rígido en los brazos de Kurt. Pero, de repente, se reclinó en el contacto con tal vehemencia que por un momento fugaz, Kurt pensó que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Pero entonces los brazos de Sebastian se enrollaron alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt, uno alrededor de su hombro, el otro apoyado en la parte baja de la espalda, sosteniendo a Kurt seguro en su abrazo. Sintió la mejilla de Sebastian en contra de la suya propia, la barba de la mandíbula del otro hombre raspando sobre la piel de Kurt cuando Sebastian enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Kurt.

Kurt no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo se quedaron de pie allí, sosteniéndose entre sí lo más cerca posible. Él no le dejó ir cuando escuchó la respiración de Sebastian volverse irregular durante unos minutos, no cuando sintió una humedad contra su garganta, no cuando se dio por vencido tratando de alejar sus propias lágrimas. Ninguno de ellos hizo ningún sonido mientras se sostenían entre sí, pero cuando las mejillas de Kurt ya estaban empezando a secarse, Sebastian dijo, con voz ronca, pero decidida, "Él no me va a dejar, Kurt. Ahora no, y no así."

Por un momento, a Kurt le habría gustado poder ver la cara de Sebastian, poder leer la expresión de su rostro. Pero simplemente siguió sosteniendo al otro hombre, su mandíbula se movió contra la suave tela de la camisa de Sebastian cuando asintió con la cabeza y respondió, "Tienes razón. Estoy seguro de que no lo hará." Porque al igual que Sebastian, quería aferrarse a una esperanza desesperada sólo durante un par de horas más.

Cuanto más permanecían así, más se relajaron en el contacto del otro. El pulgar de Sebastian, que descansaba justo por encima de la cadera de Kurt, estaba empezando a moverse en círculos lentos reconfortantes, y Kurt se permitió cerrar los ojos y enterrar su cara contra el hombro del otro hombre.

Sebastian finalmente se alejó bastante abruptamente, y Kurt ya había abierto su boca para preguntar qué pasaba cuando él también escuchó los pasos en el pasillo, corriendo hacia la habitación de Nick. Dio un paso atrás a toda prisa, y había una cantidad considerable de distancia entre él y Sebastian cuando la puerta se abrió y un Jeff con cara de preocupación entró en la habitación.

"La señora Seymour me dijo que el doctor Bell se fue hace unos minutos", dijo Jeff, bajando la voz cuando vio que su amigo estaba dormido, "¿Cómo está Nick?"

Kurt intercambió una mirada con Sebastian, que simplemente tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. Y unos segundos después, cuando Kurt descansó su mano en el hombro de Jeff y tranquilamente le dijo sobre el diagnóstico del doctor Bell, echó de menos la sensación de los brazos de Sebastian a su alrededor. Porque a pesar de que ellos no podían protegerle del mundo, podrían hacer que cualquier cosa que sucediera en la próxima hora sólo fuera un poco más soportable.

**K&S**

Fue la noche más larga de la vida de Kurt.

Jeff se negó a irse esta vez, y ni Kurt ni Sebastian tenían el corazón para obligarlo a salir de la habitación. En algún momento después de la medianoche, Jeff se quedó dormido, sin embargo, acurrucado en una bola en el colchón de la cama vieja de Kurt. Kurt cubrió su cuerpo con una manta y lo dejó dormir, porque no había mucho que pudiera hacer para ayudar. Sebastian y él se turnaban para cambiar las toallas en la frente, las piernas y el pecho de Nick, y con cuidado le despertaban lo suficiente como para ser capaz de obligarlo a beber un poco de vino y un poco de agua de vez en cuando. Pero sobre todo, uno de ellos limpiaba el sudor de la cara, mientras que el otro sostenía su mano.

Las horas se alargaron, y Kurt no podía decir si la condición de Nick estaba mejorando o no. Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, pareció derivar hacia un sueño más profundo que antes, pero ni Kurt ni Sebastian podían decidir si esto era una buena o una mala señal.

"¿Quieres que consiga al doctor Bell?" Kurt preguntó. Sebastian miró a Nick por un momento antes de que negara con la cabeza, "Él dijo que no había nada que le quedara por hacer, y yo confío en su juicio."

Kurt suspiró y empujó suavemente los pies de Jeff lejos para sentarse junto a Sebastian. Su hombro se rozaba contra el del otro hombre, y Kurt descubrió que estaba más allá de importarle a estas alturas. Sebastian parecía sentir lo mismo: no miraba a Kurt, pero apoyó su mano sobre su rodilla, su palma hacia arriba, los dedos extendidos como si estuvieran esperando algo. Kurt entendió inmediatamente lo que el otro hombre estaba pidiendo, y él incluso sonrió brevemente antes de estirar la mano y enroscar los dedos con los de Sebastian.

Ellos no dijeron otra palabra para el resto de la noche. Cuando los pájaros afuera comenzaban a oírse, a pesar de la preocupación y el miedo, Kurt estaba luchando muy duro para mantener los ojos abiertos. Su cabeza seguía cayendo a su lado, por lo que decidió descansarla sobre el hombro de Sebastian. "Sólo por un minuto, ' se dijo a sí mismo, y entonces sintió un brazo que subía alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él más cerca del cuerpo de Sebastian. Él sonrió y acarició la curva del cuello del otro hombre, su nariz moviéndose contra la piel expuesta debajo del cuello de la camisa desabrochada. Podía sentir los hombros de Sebastian relajándose bajo su mejilla, sólo un poco, y él sonrió contra la piel caliente antes de empezar a ir a la deriva en el sueño. Podía sentir el cuello de Sebastian moviéndose, y de repente, los labios agrietados presionándose contra su sien. No fue suficiente para hacer que Kurt abriera los ojos una vez más, pero suficiente para hacer que su piel sintiera un hormigueo agradable, y para hacer que se moviera un poco más cerca del cuerpo de Sebastian antes de ir a la deriva.

Lo siguiente que supo es que una mano en su hombro estaba sacudiéndolo para despertarlo, y una voz le gritaba al oído. Kurt se sobresaltó desde donde la cabeza había estado descansando, parpadeando en confusión. Él sólo necesitó una fracción de segundo antes de darse cuenta de dónde estaba, porqué estaba aquí, y la culpa llegó aplastándole cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad se quedó dormido.

"Kurt," llegó la voz urgente que había escuchado antes, y vio el rostro de Sebastian. La mano del otro hombre todavía estaba descansando en su hombro, sacudiéndolo, y Sebastian parecía como si acabara de despertarse también - los ojos un poco legañosos y desenfocados, y el dibujo de la pared todavía visible en la mejilla que se había presionado contra ella. "Kurt, mira", repitió, su voz urgente, y Kurt siguió instintivamente la orden y miró a la cama delante de él.

Nick se había retorcido saliendo de la manta durante la noche, que cubría únicamente la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Tenía el rostro girado hacia Sebastian y Kurt, y mientras su cabello seguía siendo un lío sudoroso, su rostro parecía menos pálido que antes. Su expresión era pacífica, no la apariencia de dolor y afiebrada a la que casi se habían acostumbrado en el último par de días.

Kurt se puso de pie, ignorando la protesta de su cuerpo rígido ante el movimiento brusco, y se arrodilló junto a la cama de Nick, inmensamente aliviado cuando oyó al otro lacayo respirando suavemente, cuando vio su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada ingesta profunda de aire. Con cuidado, Kurt alargó la mano y la apoyó en la frente de Nick para sentir su temperatura.

"¿Está él...?" la voz de Sebastian llegó de detrás de él, pero Kurt no le hizo caso, sintiendo la piel de Nick bajo sus dedos, escuchando su respiración. No podía creerlo en un primer momento, por lo que se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sebastian con el ceño fruncido de incredulidad, "Creo que está... mejor."

Sebastian se inclinó para sentir la frente de Nick él mismo. Sus dedos retiraron un mechón de pelo oscuro de su camino antes de dejarlos descansar sobre la piel más seca. Cuanto más tiempo la mano permaneció sobre la frente de Nick, más hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa esperanzada.

"¿Crees que...?" Kurt preguntó, pero Sebastian ya estaba tocando su mano contra la mejilla de Nick con suavidad, pero con firmeza, tratando de despertar al otro chico, "¿Nick?"

Nick gimió, pero no era un gemido de dolor a causa de la fiebre de los que Kurt había escuchado en los últimos días: sonaba sorprendentemente despierto, e incluso un poco molesto. Ahora Nick se movía, como para escapar de los intentos de Sebastian para despertarlo: él tiró de la manta alrededor de sus hombros y murmuró, débil pero audible, "Déjame dormir."

Sebastian miró a Kurt, una expresión de esperanza en sus ojos y una sonrisa tímida de cuestionamiento en sus labios. Kurt asintió, y por un momento, sólo se miraron el uno al otro, sus sonrisas aumentando lentamente.

"¿Crees que va a estar bien?" Sebastian le preguntó, como si necesitara oírlo de Kurt para realmente creerlo.

"Se ve mucho mejor", dijo Kurt, mirando de nuevo a donde la cara de Nick estaba enterrada en la almohada, "Y el doctor Bell dijo que si superaba esta noche, había muchas posibilidades de que se pusiera bien otra vez." Él miró a la ventana, donde la luz gris de antes del amanecer lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse en la mañana, antes de darse la vuelta para sonreír a Sebastian, "Creo que lo logrará."

De repente, Sebastian se rio y agarró las manos de Kurt para levantarlo. Kurt tropezó, pero no importaba porque Sebastian ya le estaba tirando contra su pecho, abrazándolo más cerca de lo que lo había hecho por la noche. La mano fuerte alrededor de su espalda estaba tan apretada que casi dolía, pero a Kurt no le importaba porque él se estaba aferrando a Sebastian igualmente apretado, escondiendo su sonrisa en el hombro de Sebastian. Se aferraron durante algunos segundos antes de que Sebastian liberara su agarre sobre él un poco, y el abrazo se volvió más suave. Y poco a poco, Kurt se volvió más y más consciente de la forma en que su cuerpo se ajustaba contra el de Sebastian: la parte superior de su muslo se rozaba contra el del otro hombre, los dedos se retorcían en el tejido suelto de su camisa, su pecho se apretaba contra el de Sebastian. El hombro del joven conde era de la altura perfecta para que Kurt descansara su mejilla contra él, y sus manos sobre la espalda de Kurt estaban lo suficientemente bajas como para causar un hormigueo en la piel de Kurt con una sensación que era a la vez nueva y dolorosamente familiar.

Finalmente, él se inclinó hacia atrás, a pesar de que mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian y sólo trajo la suficiente distancia entre ellos para poder mirar al otro hombre. Kurt seguía sonriendo, y él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces se encontró con la mirada de Sebastian, y las palabras murieron en sus labios. Algo en la expresión de Sebastian había cambiado, y estaba mirando a Kurt con una expresión que reflejaba los sentimientos con los que Kurt había llegado a estar tan familiarizado en el último par de semanas: el anhelo, la tentación, y una intensidad convincente de_ deseo_. Él miró a Kurt por un largo rato, con los ojos bajando rápidamente hacia la boca de Kurt, persistiendo allí por un momento, antes de que mirara hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt una vez más. Y sin otra advertencia, Sebastian se inclinó, ahuecando la mejilla izquierda de Kurt con su mano antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de Kurt.

Fue a la vez exactamente igual y nada a como Kurt había imaginado que sería besar a Sebastian - y él tenía que admitir que se lo había imaginado muy a menudo en el transcurso de las últimas semanas. Su mano en la mejilla de Kurt le hacía sentirse como un ancla, como si Sebastian tuviera que aferrarse a él para asegurarse de que no se desvanecería. Sus labios se movían contra los de Kurt con impaciencia, y tal vez, Kurt pensó mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el beso, capturando el labio superior de Sebastian entre los suyos, familiarizándose con la textura, la sensación del tirón rápido y presión que provocaba a Kurt un escalofrío agradable, que quizás el otro hombre había querido esto durante tanto tiempo como Kurt lo había hecho. Pero cuando la lengua de Sebastian salió rápida entre sus labios, burlándose suavemente sobre los de Kurt, éste decidió que para algunas cosas realmente valía la pena la espera.

Y luego, tan repentinamente como se había inclinado hacia él, Sebastian retrocedió, y la mano sobre la mejilla de Kurt viajó lentamente por el cuello. Se quedaron así por un momento, tratando de respirar, y Kurt estaba dividido entre hacer una de las miles de preguntas que corrían a través de su mente, o simplemente inclinarse de nuevo para estar tan cerca de Sebastian como lo estaba hacía un segundo.

La frente de Sebastian estaba descansando contra la de Kurt, y cuando Kurt se movió muy ligeramente, la punta de su nariz rozó la de Sebastian, un movimiento que sólo intensificó la sensación de hormigueo en toda piel de Kurt. Después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos, tratando de recordar cuando los cerró en primer lugar, y buscó la mirada de Sebastian. El otro hombre le estaba mirando, sus labios separados, y por la expresión de su rostro parecía abrumado, su mirada parpadeante mostrando una inseguridad que Kurt nunca había visto en él antes.

"_Kurt_", murmuró, y cuando el fantasma de su aliento se deslizó sobre los labios de Kurt, éste decidió que no quería explicaciones o discusiones o razones, al menos no en este momento.

Esta vez, él no estuvo seguro de quién se inclinó primero, pero sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con inquebrantable entusiasmo. Kurt deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Sebastian, finalmente permitiéndose explorar su textura, y no podía dejar de cardarlos a través de los mechones una y otra vez mientras los dientes de Sebastian raspaban contra su labio inferior, y la mano de Sebastian en su espalda se deslizaba más y más abajo.

El beso era desordenado, apresurado, demasiado entusiasta y tan, tan lejos de ser perfecto. Y de una manera extraña, esto se sentía bien, porque si Kurt quisiera a alguien perfecto, nunca se habría enamorado de Sebastian para empezar. Eran las imperfecciones, el corto dolor cuando los dedos de Sebastian se clavaban en la piel de Kurt un poco demasiado fuerte, la manera en que Kurt podía sentir la sonrisa de Sebastian en sus labios cuando él trataba de capturar el labio inferior de Sebastian entre los dientes, que hacían que el beso se sintiera completa y aterradoramente real y mucho más íntimo que nada que Kurt hubiera experimentado nunca. No recordaba haberse sentido tan cerca de otra persona antes, y sin embargo, todavía se sentía como si no fuera suficiente.

Fue un gemido ahogado procedente de la cama de al lado lo que finalmente rompió el beso entre ellos, y tanto Kurt como Sebastian giraron rápidamente la cabeza para mirar al amigo del que se habían olvidado por un momento. Nick rodó sobre su lado, y suspiró de nuevo, sus párpados revoloteando mientras estaba a punto de despertar en cualquier momento.

"Voy a bajar a los establos," Sebastian dijo en voz baja al oído de Kurt, y Kurt no pudo evitar el escalofrío agradable arrastrándose por la espalda cuando sintió el fantasma del aliento de Sebastian sobre su piel. "Howard y Jonathan deben estar levantados, y quiero al médico aquí lo antes posible. Te quedarás con él, ¿no?"

Cuando Kurt asintió, Sebastian sonrió y rozó su mano contra la de Kurt, apretando los dedos suavemente. Parecía que quería decir algo más, e incluso empezó por "Kurt ..." antes de que su mirada fuera una vez más atraída por Nick, y negó con la cabeza.

"No importa", dijo, sus dedos persistentes sobre la piel de Kurt durante otro segundo antes de que los dejara caer a su lado. "Hablaremos más tarde." Esperó a que Kurt asintiera una vez más antes de apresurarse hacia la puerta. Hizo una pausa en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos buscando una última vez los de Kurt antes de que cerrar la puerta tras él.

Kurt tomó una respiración profunda, todo su cuerpo todavía cosquilleando con una emoción cruda y poco familiar, sus pensamientos fuera de foco y borrosos. Necesitó otro movimiento a su lado para interrumpir su mirada fija en la puerta, y se arrodilló junto a la cama, mientras Nick se desplazó y volvió su rostro hacia Kurt. Parpadeó, su mirada desenfocada al principio, pero después de unos momentos, reconoció al muchacho a su lado, y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa cansada antes de preguntar, "¿Kurt?"

"Ese soy yo," Kurt respondió, sonriendo al otro chico y llegando a estrechar sus dedos sobre los de Nick, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Nick pareció pensar en esto por un segundo. Cuando trató de responder, su voz se quebró, por lo que se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar a Kurt y decir, "Sediento".

Tomando esto como una buena señal, Kurt ofreció a Nick algo de vino, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado cuando vio a Nick tomando sorbos largos desde el vaso. En los últimos días, casi tuvieron que obligarlo a beber, y mucho más comer, así que cuando Nick vació el vaso y se hundió hacia abajo en sus almohadas, pareciendo agotado pero mucho más despierto que antes, Kurt sintió las comisuras de la boca estirándose en una sonrisa brillante.

"Te ves cansado", dijo Nick, su mirada se movió sobre la cara de Kurt, observando los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos.

"Lo estoy un poco", Kurt admitió, "Sebastian y yo nos quedamos porque estábamos preocupados por ti." Señaló encima del hombro a la otra cama detrás de él ", Jeff lo intentó, pero está dormido ahí. Él todavía necesita un poco de descanso."

Nick se apoyó para incorporarse sobre sus codos, lo suficiente como para ser capaz de vislumbrar sobre la rodilla de Kurt y detectar el flequillo rubio en el otro colchón. Cuando se hundió hacia abajo sobre la almohada de nuevo, la sonrisa en los labios era tan tierna, tan amorosa que Kurt tuvo que tratar muy duro de mantenerse a sí mismo de ceder ante el impulso de abrazar a Nick y nunca dejarlo ir.

"Estoy seguro de que no era necesario", dijo Nick, con los ojos buscando los de Kurt de nuevo. "Vosotros dos quedándoos despiertos toda la noche, quiero decir. ¿Dónde está Sebastian?"

"Bajó para enviar a buscar al médico", explicó Kurt. "Y por supuesto que era necesario", añadió, agarrando la mano de Nick entre la suya y apretando con fuerza. Nick miró hacia abajo a sus dedos juntos, y volvió a mirar la cara de Kurt, buscando algo en su expresión antes de preguntar, "¿Fue tan malo?"

"Se veía muy serio," Kurt admitió, no queriendo alarmar a Nick, pero al mismo tiempo no dispuesto a mentirle, "Pero estás mejor ahora, ¿verdad?"

"Me siento mejor", Nick confirmó, "Mi cabeza no me duele tanto." Se quedó mirando el techo por un momento, antes de que su mirada se volviera hacia Kurt, una vez más, "¿Cómo está Sebastian?"

"Estaba…preocupado", dijo Kurt, reacio a admitir toda la extensión de sentimientos cambiantes de Sebastian entre el pánico silencioso, la terca esperanza y la desesperación. Él no tuvo que hacerlo: podía ver en la forma en que la expresión de Nick cambió a la vez que miraba a Kurt, que el otro lacayo podía imaginar muy bien cómo los últimos días debían haber sido para las personas que cuidaron de él.

"Lo siento", dijo en voz baja, "No quería que te preocuparas. O Sebastian. O Jeff."

"No seas ridículo ahora," Kurt le reprendió suavemente, "Tú habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo si hubiera sido yo o Jeff o Sebastian." Pensó en esto por un momento, antes de añadir, "De hecho, creo que tú te habrías preocupado más que lo que nosotros tres hicimos juntos."

Y no había nada más tranquilizador que la sonrisa descarada que apareció en los rasgos de Nick cuando respondió, "Tienes razón. Sin duda alguna la tienes."

**K&S**

El doctor Bell no mostró signos de sorpresa o de alivio cuando llegó a Bailey Hall. Simplemente dio un largo vistazo a Nick y envió a todos los demás fuera de la habitación. Durante la media hora que pasó a solas con su paciente, Sebastian volvió a ir y venir por el pasillo, y Jeff se quejó en voz baja al oído de Kurt acerca de por qué lo dejaron dormir, incluso cuando la condición de Nick parecía tan grave. Cuando el doctor Bell abrió la puerta y les dijo que entraran, Kurt tuvo que sacar los dedos de Jeff de donde se estaban clavando en su brazo.

"No quiero ser demasiado optimista, sobre todo porque podría ser prematuro," el doctor Bell dijo, mirando hacia la cama donde Nick estaba sentado, apoyado en un par de almohadas, "Pero creo que hay motivos suficientes para creer que Nicholas ha superado lo peor".

Kurt sintió los labios tirando en una sonrisa de alivio, pudo oír a Sebastian dejando escapar una respiración profunda, y sintió los dedos de Jeff juntándose alrededor de su brazo una vez más, mientras que el otro lacayo estaba sonriendo y saltando junto a él.

El doctor Bell les advirtió de que sólo sería capaz de dar un diagnóstico fiable al día siguiente, cuando podría determinar si la mejora de Nick no era sólo una cosa temporal, pero Kurt decidió ser optimista, sólo por esta vez.

Pasaron el resto del día al lado de Nick, a pesar de que el lacayo moreno estuvo dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. Sebastian se fue para cambiarse y mirar su correspondencia, algo que había descuidado gravemente en los últimos días, y Kurt y Jeff jugaron a las cartas en la cama, y cuando Nick se despertó, le contaron acerca de lo que se perdió durante los últimos días: cómo Jonathan se había torcido el tobillo, cómo Maud y Beth se enzarzaron en una gran pelea sobre de quién era el turno para lavar los platos, y cómo el señor Moore descubrió que una botella de oporto faltaba, y sospechó de uno de los sirvientes de la aldea hasta que la señora Bertram le recordó amablemente que se bebieron la botella ellos mismos en la víspera de Navidad.

Sebastian y Kurt no tuvieron más oportunidad de estar a solas en el transcurso del día, pero Kurt se encontró sorprendentemente conforme con eso. Por el momento, Nick era lo importante, y se imaginó que Sebastian y él todavía tendrían tiempo suficiente para hablar de lo que pasó, tal vez más tarde, cuando Jeff y Nick estuvieran dormidos. En cierto modo, se alegró de tener un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, de comprender lo que pasó entre ellos. Él todavía podía ver los restos de deseo en la forma en que Sebastian le observaba desde el otro lado de la cama de Nick, y era más consciente que antes de cómo los ojos del otro hombre lo seguían cuando se movía a través de la habitación. Y se alegraba de que todo el mundo parecía creer que la razón por la que parecía que no podía dejar de sonreír vertiginosamente era la recuperación de Nick, y por supuesto, no estaban del todo equivocados. Es sólo que no era la explicación completa.

A pesar del miedo que Kurt tuvo de cruzar la línea entre ellos antes, ahora que finalmente había sucedido, en su mayoría se sentía aliviado, simplemente porque las cosas estaban empezando a estar más claras entre ellos de nuevo. Ya no existía la cuestión de lo que sentían el uno hacia el otro, de lo que querían del otro - Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que llegaron a un entendimiento mutuo sobre sus deseos básicos esa mañana. Y mientras él no estaba seguro de lo que iba a suceder exactamente entre ellos, en lo que esta relación, o lo que fuera que ellos lo llamaran ahora, se iba a convertir, no sentía miedo, o incluso nervios.

"Hablaremos", Sebastian le prometió, y Kurt estaba seguro que en esa conversación, finalmente obtendría las respuestas a algunas preguntas que le habían estado inquietando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Pero él sabía que se preocupaba por Sebastián, que a Sebastian le importaba él, que quería estar con Sebastian como Sebastian parecía querer estar con él - y que confiaba en que serían capaces de averiguar los términos exactos de su relación juntos.

Sebastian no parecía compartir el grado de optimismo de Kurt: Kurt pudo ver su mirada vacilante con algún tipo de inseguridad cuando se encontró con la de Kurt más tarde, y se dio cuenta de la forma en que los dedos de Sebastian se retorcieron en el material de sus pantalones cuando pareció perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento. Dos veces, Sebastian abrió la boca, tal vez para pedir a Kurt que lo acompañara fuera bajo el pretexto de que le ayudara con algo, pero en ambas ocasiones, vaciló, y finalmente cerró la boca de nuevo sin decir nada.

Hablarán de ello más tarde, Kurt se dijo a sí mismo. Pensó incluso brevemente en entrar a escondidas en el dormitorio de Sebastian si no podían encontrar una oportunidad de hablar antes de que todos se retiraran a la cama, pero rechazó la idea con bastante rapidez. Porque estar a solas con Sebastian en la intimidad de su dormitorio ahora implicaba un montón de nuevas posibilidades para las que Kurt no acababa de sentirse preparado.

Al final, no encontraron oportunidad de hablar durante ese día, pero no fue debido a un cambio en la condición de Nick, ni al hecho de que Kurt no se atreviera a entrar en las dependencias de Sebastian. Fue debido al hecho de que después de tres días de apenas tener tiempo para descansar, Kurt se quedó dormido en la mesa de la cocina por la tarde. Jeff logró despertarlo lo suficiente como para arrastrarlo a su habitación, le obligó a lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa antes de que Kurt se arrastrara bajo las mantas, dormido antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

Era casi mediodía cuando se despertó al día siguiente, sorprendido de que hubiera sido capaz de dormir tanto tiempo sin que nadie lo despertara.

"Su señoría dio instrucciones estrictas de no molestarte," la señora Bertram le dijo cuando bajó a la cocina, esperando aún así obtener algún tipo de desayuno, y fue recompensado por la cocinera con un tazón de avena y una taza de té. "Él dijo que merecías algo de descanso después de tanto tiempo sentado al lado de Nick, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo."

"¿Cómo está Nick?" Kurt preguntó, llevándose la cuchara de papilla a la boca lo más rápido que pudo, ya que por primera vez en varios días, tenía apetito.

"Mejor, mucho mejor", dijo la señora Bertram, sonriendo a Kurt por encima del pollo que estaba rellenando con cebollas y zanahorias. "El doctor Bell está con él en este momento, pero comió un poco de sopa de anoche, y la fiebre no es tan alta ya."

Ella golpeó el pollo con un golpe firme que hizo eco en la cocina, "No es que alguna vez hubiera estado verdaderamente preocupada por él. Conozco al chico de toda la vida, sabía que iba a necesitar más de esa pequeña fiebre para llevarse a nuestro Nick. "

Kurt, que nunca había visto a la señora Bertram más frenética y nerviosa que durante los días de la enfermedad de Nick, escondió su sonrisa mordiendo una rebanada de pan y respondió, "Por supuesto que no, señora Bertram."

Terminó su desayuno rápidamente y se apresuró a subir, entrando en la habitación de Nick para encontrar a Sebastian y a Jeff sentados uno junto al otro en la cama libre, viendo al doctor Bell examinar a Nick.

"Ah, Kurt," el doctor Bell lo saludó, sonriendo al lacayo antes de darse la vuelta para tomar la muñeca de Nick en la mano, comprobando su pulso, "me estaba preguntando dónde estabas."

"Estaba durmiendo," Nick respondió, y su mirada se bloqueó con la de Kurt sobre el hombro del doctor Bell, la expresión de sus ojos suave, "Se merecía unas pocas horas de descanso."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo", dijo el doctor Bell. Kurt se acercó a la otra cama, donde Sebastian estaba sentado junto a Jeff. El otro hombre no estaba mirando a Kurt, en cambio, su mirada se centraba en el doctor Bell y Nick, siguiendo con los ojos al médico en cada movimiento cuando escuchaba la respiración de Nick, le pedía que tosiera, y finalmente le miró los ojos, antes de sonreír y dar una palmada al lacayo en el hombro.

"Nos diste un buen susto ahí, joven," dijo, "pero creo que lo peor ha pasado."

Kurt liberó un aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo, y pudo ver los hombros de Sebastian relajándose visiblemente a su lado.

"Sin embargo, necesitas tomar las cosas con calma," el doctor Bell dijo, su voz estricta ", yo te aconsejo que permanezcas en cama hasta que la fiebre desaparezca, tal vez uno o dos días más. Después de eso, se te permite estar levantado durante un par de horas, pero recuerda descansar en medio".

Nick asintió, así como Jeff y Kurt para señalar que si a Nick no le importaba descansar lo suficiente, ellos estarían allí para obligarlo a ello.

"Siempre y cuando no te agotes, no veo sentido a preocuparse por una recaída," el doctor Bell continuó, ya empezando a empacar sus instrumentos.

"¿Debo pedir a Howard que traiga el carruaje?" Kurt preguntó, pero el doctor Bell negó con la cabeza. "Gracias chico, pero voy a caminar hasta el pueblo." Él levantó la vista de su maletín y sonrió a Kurt, "¿Por qué no me acompañas?"

"¿Yo?" Kurt preguntó, la sorpresa notándose en su voz.

"Creo que necesitas pasar un poco de tiempo fuera," el doctor Bell explicó, "De lo que he visto, apenas has dejado esta habitación durante estos últimos días, por no hablar de la casa. Hace un poco frío, pero está soleado, y un paseo te hará bien".

"Esa es una excelente sugerencia", dijo Sebastian. Cuando miró al otro hombre, Kurt no pudo descifrar su expresión, pero se dio cuenta de la preocupación suave en la voz de Sebastian cuando añadió, "Realmente podría hacerte bien un poco de aire fresco, Kurt."

"Estoy bien," Kurt replicó de inmediato, porque realmente se _sentía _muy bien, sobre todo después de una larga noche de descanso. Él miró hacia abajo y vio la forma en que los dedos de Sebastian se retorcían, como si quisiera estirarlos para llegar a él, pero luego se apretaron en un puño mientras una expresión cuidadosamente indiferente se asentó sobre los rasgos de Sebastian, mezclados con un toque de impaciencia. Y a pesar de que Kurt sabía que esto era probablemente sólo para distraer a los otros hombres de la habitación, se sintió incómodo viéndolo.

"Eso es bueno, pero te has puesto muy pálido en los últimos días", Sebastian continuó, su voz sonando impasible, "Y si te pones enfermo también, realmente tendré que empezar a buscar a algún nuevo lacayo para reemplazarte."

"Y eso sería una vergüenza," el doctor Bell estuvo de acuerdo, cerrando su bolso y extendiéndolo a Kurt para que lo tomara. Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, luego suspiró en la derrota y tomó el maletín, no porque pensara que necesitaba aire fresco tanto como Sebastian y el doctor Bell parecían creer que lo necesitaba, sino porque un paseo hasta el pueblo significaba una oportunidad para visitar a sus amigos de allí - algo que él no había hecho desde la Navidad.

Ya fuera debido al clima o al largo tiempo transcurrido dentro, Kurt realmente disfrutó de un paseo al lado del médico. La nieve aún no se había derretido completamente, y el viento era todavía helado, pero el sol se sentía cálido y estimulante en las mejillas de Kurt, y tomó respiraciones profundas, finalmente sintiendo el peso de los últimos días quitándose de sus hombros. Charló gratamente con el doctor Bell, y, después de que le dejara en su casa, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la tienda del señor Brown. El anciano estuvo encantado de ver al joven lacayo, y Kurt pasó media hora en la tienda, contando al señor Brown acerca de los últimos acontecimientos en Bailey (debido a que la noticia de la enfermedad de Nick, naturalmente, había llegado a la aldea también), y a cambio escuchó los más recientes chismes sobre los habitantes del pueblo.

El sol había comenzado a retirarse detrás de los árboles del parque cuando Kurt volvió a Bailey Hall, agotado pero feliz. Él pasó su camino de regreso planificando cuidadosamente la noche: cenaría con los criados, leería a Nick durante media hora antes de cambiarse con Jeff, y luego vería si podía encontrar a Sebastian en un lugar privado, donde tendrían la oportunidad de finalmente hablar - y tal vez hacer algunas otras cosas también.

Él dio algunos saltos en su paso cuando subió las escaleras, dejó su abrigo y caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde se topó con la forma sólida del Sr. Moore.

"Kurt," el Sr. Moore le saludó, su expresión mostrando indicios de desaprobación hacia Kurt –el lacayo apresurado-, "Te estaba buscando. ¿Entiendo que sabes dónde están las maletas de su señoría?"

"En el almacén, junto con las otras, Sr. Moore," Kurt respondió, desconcertado por la pregunta.

"¿Puedes llevar una de ellas hasta la habitación de su señoría y comenzar a empacar su ropa? No tomes la más grande, él no puede manejar eso por su cuenta, y la marrón debería ser suficiente..."

"¿Está planeando su señoría viajar?" Kurt interrumpió, pidiendo una aclaración porque todavía se sentía confundido. No podía creer que Sebastian estuviera considerando dejar a Nick ahora, incluso después de la evaluación positiva del Doctor Bell.

Las cejas del señor Moore se juntaron por un momento fugaz de impaciencia cuando entendió que el lacayo delante de él, no estaba siguiéndole.

"No," dijo, "Su señoría _está_ viajando, y me dijo que le enviara la maleta después porque no quería esperar hasta que tú volvieras. Por favor, recuerda que debe llevar al menos tres chalecos, y bastantes..."

"¿Qué quiere decir con que su señoría _está viajando_?" Kurt le interrumpió una vez más, y esta vez, había un ceño fruncido decidido sobre la cara del señor Moore cuando se detuvo en su paso y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Kurt. Lenta y deliberadamente, como si él tuviera miedo de que Kurt todavía no lo fuera a entender si no pronunciaba cada sílaba claramente dijo, "Su señoría ha dejado Bailey Hall hace media hora."


	22. Chapter 21

**N.T.** Hola a todos! Sé que he tardado bastante en subir la traducción del siguiente capítulo (como sabéis los capítulos son largos y tuve exámenes) pero siento haberos hecho esperar. Como siempre, agradecer a todos los que dejáis comentarios en cada capítulo. Y ahora sí, os dejo con la traducción de un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia original de Nalasan.

**K&S**

**Enero-Febrero 1851**

Kurt se quedó mirando al mayordomo con incredulidad por un largo momento, antes de que lentamente repitiera, su voz sonando extrañamente distante a sus propios oídos, "¿Lord Smythe ha dejado Bailey Hall?"

"Se fue en el carruaje," el Sr. Moore enfatizó, mirando a Kurt con una expresión de asombro en su rostro que indicaba muy claramente que él no entendía por qué su lacayo más joven se había vuelto de repente tan lento de entendimiento, "Él dijo que planeaba viajar a Londres primero, y luego a Edimburgo, para ver cómo Sir Robert se está recuperando".

"¿Pasó algo?" Kurt preguntó, sintiéndose repentinamente perturbado. "¿Algo con Sir Robert ...?"

"No, no", el Sr. Moore le interrumpió rápidamente cuando vio la preocupación de Kurt, "No, su señoría me aseguró que Sir Robert está bastante bien, no hay razón para alarmarse. Lord Smythe dijo que sólo deseaba averiguar sobre el estado de Sir Robert personalmente, y quedarse con él por un tiempo después de dejarlo solo en Navidad y Año Nuevo. Asimismo, indicó que deseaba visitar a su abogado en Londres, pero supongo que no lo hará... "

Kurt seguía mirando al mayordomo, asintiendo mecánicamente a pesar de que ya no escuchaba ni una palabra de lo que el otro estaba diciendo. De repente, se sintió extrañamente separado de su entorno, y sólo vagamente se dio cuenta de que estaba siguiendo al señor Moore por el pasillo. Él no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con lo que el mayordomo acababa de decirle. Él no dudaba de que fuera cierto, pero no podía entenderlo en un principio, no podía encontrar una respuesta a _por qué_ Sebastián se iría así de abruptamente.

Parecía extraño que Sebastian se largara con tanta prisa (especialmente con la condición de Nick siendo todavía un poco crítica), y sin despedirse, sin hablar con Kurt primero, sin decirle al lacayo que tenía que partir, y explicar por qué tenía que irse.

Tenía que haber una razón, Kurt se las arregló para asegurarse a sí mismo, incluso si él no podía entenderla ahora mismo. Tal vez - a pesar de que Kurt deseaba profundamente que ese no fuera el motivo – el estado de Sir Robert era peor de lo que Sebastian se dejó admitir al Sr. Moore. Tal vez había algunos asuntos privados verdaderamente urgentes en Londres con respecto a sus finanzas, o tal vez incluso políticos, que Sebastian no podía compartir con los criados. Tal vez algo pasó con su abuela. O tal vez uno de sus amigos (o, como Kurt había optado por pensar en ellos últimamente, sus conocidos) se había metido en algún problema, y había pedido ayuda a Sebastian.

Pero a pesar de que él era capaz de llegar a una serie de posibles justificaciones para la partida de Sebastian, lo que quedaba era una duda persistente en alguna parte de la mente de Kurt, una duda que derivaba del hecho de que Kurt no podía encontrar una razón de por qué Sebastian se habría marchado _sin una explicación_. ¿Qué podría ser tan urgente que no podía esperar media hora hasta que Kurt regresara, luego llevárselo aparte bajo la pretensión de ordenar que el lacayo empacara su maleta, y explicarle todo a él en privado?

Era esta cuestión, junto con una creciente autoconciencia por el hecho de que Sebastian y él no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de hablar sobre lo que pasó entre ellos, lo que dejó una sensación de náuseas en el estómago de Kurt.

Pero tal vez, Kurt se dio cuenta de repente, él estaba saltando a conclusiones. Quizás Sebastian había dejado algo para él - una nota, una carta, algo que explicara su repentina partida.

Junto a él, el Sr. Moore había reanudado su discurso original sobre cómo empacar la maleta de su señoría - como si Kurt no hubiera ayudado a Nick media docena de veces a embalar la ropa de Sebastian en estos últimos meses. Impaciente, Kurt esperaba una oportunidad para interrumpir al mayordomo, y cuando el señor Moore hizo una breve pausa, intervino rápidamente, "Voy a ocuparme de ello de inmediato, señor Moore. Yo sólo quisiera comprobar rápidamente como está Nick antes de ir a buscar la maleta."

Las cejas del señor Moore se elevaron, aunque Kurt no podía determinar si con disgusto por el lacayo interrumpiéndole o si era por Kurt expresando su deseo de retrasar sus deberes, y respondió, "Creo que Nick está todavía dormido. Él no se ha despertado desde que te fuiste con el doctor Bell".

Mientras que eliminaba la posibilidad de que Nick pudiera explicar la repentina partida de Sebastian, eso no descartaba la posibilidad de que Sebastian hubiera dejado alguna nota con él – dirigida o a Nick, o a Kurt, o ambos. "Yo no lo molestaré," Kurt aseguró al mayordomo. "Y voy a empezar con el equipaje de inmediato, lo prometo."

El Sr. Moore suspiró profundamente antes de agitar la mano con desdén, murmurando algo acerca de la juventud y los deberes y agradecimiento en voz baja mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo. Kurt sólo esperó hasta que el mayordomo hubo desaparecido tras la siguiente esquina antes de hacer su camino por las escaleras tan rápido y silenciosamente como fuera posible, dando dos pasos a la vez. Se ralentizó sólo cuando se acercó a la puerta de Nick, de puntillas por la última parte del corredor antes de girar suavemente el picaporte.

Nick estaba solo, que en sí mismo era un testimonio de su recuperación, lo que demostraba que ninguno de los sirvientes sentía la necesidad de mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre él cada minuto del día por más tiempo. Él se había metido profundamente debajo de las mantas, y Kurt sólo podía distinguir la curva de su mejilla y su pelo, oscuro contra la almohada blanca.

A pesar de su nerviosismo, Kurt no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro al ver a Nick así de tranquilo. Se aseguró de moverse en silencio por la habitación mientras buscaba una nota, una carta, algo que Sebastian pudiera haber dejado en un rincón poco visible. Comprobó el alféizar de la ventana, los libros sobre el escritorio de Nick, levantó el recipiente de porcelana blanca del lavabo, miró debajo de la cama, incluso se subió a una silla para mirar en la polvorienta parte superior del viejo armario - pero no había ninguna carta, ninguna nota a la vista.

Cuando él hubo mirado en cada rincón, en cada lugar que posiblemente pudo pensar, Kurt se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Nick - un nudo en el estómago, pero todavía pensando duro. Tal vez simplemente estaba buscando en los lugares equivocados. ¿Habría Sebastian realmente dejado algo _aquí,_ en una habitación a la que Jeff y el Sr. Moore y el doctor Bell y la señora Seymour continuarían entrando regularmente durante el próximo par de días, exponiendo cualquier nota a un peligro constante de ser descubierta?

Se sentó allí durante unos momentos más, escuchando las respiraciones profundas de Nick que se convertían en ligeros ronquidos cada vez que inhalaba. A pesar de su promesa anterior al señor Moore, Kurt decidió que no le haría daño posponer el embalaje sólo un par de minutos más, y él se salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido igual que hizo al entrar en ella.

La primera habitación en la que buscó fue la suya, y él la examinó tan a fondo como había comprobado la de Nick. Cuando él hubo buscado en todos los escondites obvios, incluso deslizó una mano debajo de la almohada, con la esperanza de que sus dedos rozaran un pedazo de papel - pero todo lo que encontraron fue tejido rígido y frío. Él pasó a examinar la almohada de Jeff de la misma manera, ya que se le ocurrió que Sebastian, que probablemente nunca había estado en esta habitación antes, no podía saber cuál era la cama que pertenecía a Kurt. Sólo cuando sus dedos rozaron una vez más en contra de nada más que tela fresca se dio cuenta de su propia estupidez. Ocultar algo debajo de la almohada de Kurt o de Jeff no sería de ninguna manera más seguro que esconder algo en la habitación de Nick - todo lo contrario.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a sentirse tonto y humillado, Kurt salió rápidamente de la habitación, decidiendo que las dependencias del servicio estaban fuera de toda cuestión. Tomó las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, pensando que debería haber empezado a buscar en las propias dependencias de Sebastian desde el principio. Agradecido de que ninguna de las doncellas había llegado todavía a limpiar las cámaras después de la salida de Sebastian, empezó con el estudio, donde comprobó las cartas desordenadamente esparcidas y notas a medio terminar en el escritorio (ninguna de ellas dirigida a Kurt o Nick) y entre los libros en los estantes que, después de la estancia de Sebastian de casi dos semanas, estaban empezando a recoger polvo de nuevo. Cuando su búsqueda siguió demostrándose infructuosa, se desplazó a buscar al dormitorio de Sebastian: la cama, el armario, el lavabo - pero todo fue en vano.

Por último, Kurt se encontró una vez más en la biblioteca, sacando todos los libros de los estantes de los que podía recordar haber hablado con Sebastian y navegando por sus páginas. Los montones en las mesas y las sillas se iban haciendo más y más altos, y sin embargo, todos lo que Kurt halló fueron dos marcadores antiguos y una flor prensada, un marchito brote de una clemátide que debía haber estado oculta entre las páginas de _Troilo y Crésida_ de Shakespeare desde hacía algunos años ya.

Finalmente, se colocó en el medio de la habitación, girando lentamente y escrutando los estantes para cualquier volumen que podría haber pasado por alto. A medida que giraba, su mirada se posó en una pintura, una pintura a la que no había prestado mucha atención a lo largo de estos últimos meses, sobre todo porque su tema era el centro de atención de Kurt.

Dio un paso hacia la pared, con los ojos fijos en los rasgos de Sebastian sonriéndole desde encima de la chimenea. Kurt recordó cómo vio esta pintura por primera vez, en su primer día en Bailey Hall, cuando Nick le mostró los alrededores de la finca. Él recordó preguntándose cómo sería su patrón, y cómo trató de leer en los rasgos de Sebastian qué tipo de persona era el joven conde. Ahora, más de un año después, Kurt sentía que al mismo tiempo que sabía mucho más del otro hombre, sin embargo, no era suficiente. Pero mirar el retrato trajo de vuelta algunos recuerdos desagradables de sus primeros encuentros, recuerdos que despertaban la persistente voz dentro de su cabeza, la que le seguía preguntando:

¿Y si Sebastian no le había dejado a él, o a Nick, o a nadie una explicación de su repentina partida?

¿Y si no había ni siquiera malgastado un pensamiento hacia Kurt antes de irse?

Royendo su labio inferior, Kurt dejó la biblioteca, sin molestarse en limpiar el caos. Siempre podía hacer eso más tarde, decidió, y, en caso de que alguien se quejara, afirmaría que fue Sebastian, quién había dejado la biblioteca en este estado - después de todo, no sería la primera vez.

Él siguió pensando mientras sacó la maleta de la bodega, y la llevó hasta el dormitorio de Sebastian, dejándola en el colchón antes de abrir las puertas del armario. No prestó mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo, ya que después de incontables momentos de hacer y deshacer maletas, Kurt no tenía que detener sus pensamientos mientras lanzaba los calcetines y la ropa interior, camisas, pantalones y chalecos en el baúl marrón.

Él tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que, al parecer, Sebastian no sólo se abstuvo de esperar y explicarle su partida a Kurt, sino que tampoco se molestó en dejarle una explicación tras irse. Kurt consideró brevemente la posibilidad de que Sebastian pudiera enviar una carta desde Londres, como lo hizo durante el tiempo que permaneció en Brighton con Sir Robert. Pero por mucho que Kurt quería desesperadamente justificar las acciones de Sebastian, poco a poco comenzaba a aceptar que realmente no había nada que realmente explicara por qué Sebastian había salido de su casa sin ni siquiera una mirada hacia atrás cuando su mejor amigo estaba recuperándose de una enfermedad grave.

Y menos aún, por qué lo hizo sin dar a Kurt la oportunidad de hablar con él acerca de lo que pasó esa mañana en la habitación de Nick.

Le hizo falta a Kurt un momento para darse cuenta de que había estado de pie en frente de la maleta abierta de Sebastian, mirando la pieza de ropa en sus manos por lo que debían haber sido ya un par de minutos. Su pulgar se movía sobre la tela lisa, trazando su delicado patrón y las costuras impecables. Era uno de los chalecos favoritos de Sebastian, uno azul claro con botones de latón. Kurt recordaba sostenerlo en sus manos antes de pasárselo a Nick cuando preparaba el viaje de Sebastian a Bath. Parecía como si hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo. Y de repente, recordó que ellos también empacaron una bufanda a juego en un tono de color azul - una bufanda que, actualmente, descansaba bajo una tabla suelta debajo de la ventana de la habitación de Kurt.

Kurt no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie frente a la cama de Sebastian, mirando el chaleco mientras que la fatídica tarde en el bosque se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Recordó la forma en que los dedos de Sebastian rozaron su piel cuando estaba atando la bufanda alrededor del cuello de Kurt en un gesto inesperado de afecto. Recordó otros incidentes: la tarde en el baño de Sebastian, y su piel húmeda suave bajo los dedos de Kurt. La mañana de Navidad, y su renuencia mutua a dejar ir las manos del otro. Y, por último, esa mañana al lado de la cama de Nick, culminando en un impulsivo beso de consuelo y de anhelo por probar el sabor del otro y la emoción de los sentimientos recién descubiertos.

Pero mientras Kurt reflexionaba sobre estos incidentes, comenzó a recordar otras cosas también: la reticencia de Sebastian a hablar con Kurt, su repetida retirada de lo que podría haberse convertido en situaciones íntimas, su reticencia a entregarse al coqueteo con Kurt. Él recordó cómo fue Sebastian el que se alejó esa tarde en el baño, cuando Kurt estaba listo para cruzar la línea invisible entre ellos. Reflexionó sobre la mirada en el rostro de Sebastian después de su primer beso: una felicidad tentativa mezclada con alivio y con anhelo, pero también una cierta duda y vacilación nublando su mirada. Se acordó de lo que parecían intentos para hablar con Kurt, pero también huyendo de la confrontación - y Kurt, tan atrapado en su propia felicidad para darse cuenta de las señales, no presionó para una conversación, creyendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar de lo que llegarían a ser ahora.

¿Qué pasaba si? - y Kurt de repente se dio cuenta de que esta era la pregunta que había estado en el fondo de su mente desde el momento en que el señor Moore le había dicho acerca de la repentina partida - ¿y si el beso, y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en el último par de días, semanas, era la _razón_ por la que Sebastian se había ido?

En el invierno después de que Kurt cumplió nueve años, algunos niños de la aldea trataron de patinar sobre la superficie congelada de un pequeño estanque detrás de Chawton Manor. Kurt estaba entre ellos, y fue por pura mala suerte que él fue el primero en llegar a la mitad del estanque, donde el hielo aún no estaba lo suficientemente grueso como para soportar el peso de un niño. Se quebró bajo sus pies, y Kurt cayó en el agua helada.

No fue realmente peligroso - el estanque no era lo suficientemente profundo como para que Kurt se hundiera por completo bajo el agua, y los otros muchachos lo sacaron inmediatamente. Mientras que la señora Norris, el ama de llaves, bajó corriendo a la aldea en busca de su madre, las doncellas en la cocina se desvivieron por Kurt - liberaron al niño temblando de sus ropas empapadas, lo envolvieron en mantas frente a la chimenea y le frotaron los brazos y piernas hasta que Kurt dejó de temblar, y su piel brillaba de color rosa con el calor de nuevo.

Si bien no fue un acontecimiento especialmente traumático, tampoco se había convertido en un agradable recuerdo de la infancia. Le llevó a Kurt un momento entender por qué recordó el incidente ahora, de pie en la habitación de Sebastian y agarrando una pieza inocente de ropa con tanta fuerza que el tejido comenzaba a arrugarse. Cuando él se desplomó en el agua helada de niño, hubo una fracción de segundo de adormecimiento total, de no sentir nada, unos momentos casi dichosos antes de que el choque de la realidad del hielo a su alrededor se estableciera.

No había otra razón para la partida de Sebastian, Kurt se dio cuenta con una claridad sorprendente, el entumecimiento en el pecho dando paso a algo mucho más terrible, sin otro motivo que Sebastian decidiendo huir de Bailey Hall, de Kurt, de lo que pasó entre ellos. Mientras que Kurt estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de su propia felicidad, Sebastian decidió evitar la inevitable confrontación marchándose bajo el pretexto de ver cómo estaba Sir Robert y resolver algo en Londres.

Él podría haber visto las señales, Kurt se dio cuenta. Tendría que haber visto las señales, debería haber prestado atención a lo que realmente estaba pasando a su alrededor, en vez de soñar con lo que podría llegar a ser. Hasta hace unos pocos segundos, se había aferrado a la idea de que los sentimientos de Sebastian por él eran de la misma naturaleza que los de Kurt: inseguros y vacilantes, y sin embargo, empezando ya a convertirse en algo más profundo, algo por lo que valía la pena cruzar los límites entre ellos. Pero en este momento de claridad, Kurt se dio cuenta de que las acciones de Sebastian demostraban que Kurt tuvo claramente una idea equivocada de lo que estaba realmente sucediendo entre ellos.

Y sin embargo - dejar ir esta idea dolía más de lo que Kurt nunca habría esperado.

"¿Kurt?"

De repente, hubo un suave toque en su codo, y cuando giró la cabeza, vio a Jane de pie junto a él, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. "¿Estás bien, Kurt?" , le preguntó.

Sólo cuando sus dedos tocaron su mejilla, y Kurt sintió la humedad en su propia piel, se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Él miró a Jane, incapaz de formar palabras, para llegar a una explicación de por qué nunca había estado tan lejos de estar 'bien'. Incluso en este estado, él era consciente de que necesitaba llegar a una explicación plausible de por qué él estaba de pie delante de la maleta abierta de Sebastian, agarrando el chaleco del otro hombre en sus manos y llorando - pero no podía pensar en nada que decir. En su lugar, sólo se quedó mirando a la chica frente a él, con la esperanza de que ella entendería, y al mismo tiempo orando para que ella no entendiera nada de nada.

Jane no prestó ninguna atención al chaleco o a la maleta abierta. En cambio, su mirada se detuvo en los rasgos de Kurt mientras sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas. Ella no preguntó nada, pero su tacto era suave, y su mirada preocupada mientras esperaba pacientemente a que Kurt hablara.

"Yo ..." Kurt finalmente intentó, pero sus voz se quebró en el primer sonido, y él tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de poder volver a intentarlo, "Lo siento ..."

"Esto no es nada por lo que necesites pedir perdón" Jane lo interrumpió suavemente. Ella tomó el chaleco de sus dedos, depositando la tela arrugada a un lado, y le entregó su pañuelo, "Para ser honesta, estaba casi esperando esto."

Kurt tomó el pedazo de paño blanco para dar con él unos toques en sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz, parpadeando a la criada en confusión, inseguro en cuanto a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

"Ha sido demasiado", dijo Jane, apoyando la mano en el hombro de Kurt y tirando suavemente del muchacho más joven en contra de su delicado cuerpo, dando a Kurt cada oportunidad de alejarse si el gesto afectuoso no era bienvenido. Cuando Kurt simplemente descansó su mejilla contra su hombro, ella continuó, "Todas esas semanas con esta terrible epidemia, y el alboroto sobre el Año Nuevo, y luego la enfermedad de Nick ... y tú lo has soportado tan bien."

Ella suspiró, con la mirada fija en algo en la distancia, "Es extraño, porque cuando los tiempos son muy difíciles, todo el mundo parece simplemente... trabajar. Ellos siguen adelante. Es sólo cuando lo peor ha pasado que la gente tiende a romperse."

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y sonrió a Kurt, con la mano apoyada en el brazo en silencio cómodo, "Cuando mi padre estaba tan enfermo en septiembre, ni siquiera podía hacer una pausa por un momento para pensar en lo que hubiera sido si él realmente hubiera fallecido. Había sólo mucho que hacer, y ya que mi madre no podía dejarle solo, yo tenía que hacerme cargo de todo: cocinar, limpiar, lavar, cuidar a los más pequeños ... y en todo ese tiempo, yo no lloré, ni siquiera una vez. Fue sólo dos días después de que el médico nos aseguró que mi padre se recuperaría por completo, que me encontré de pie en la cocina una mañana, agitando las gachas y sollozando incontrolablemente".

"Eso no es ..." Kurt comenzó, queriendo señalar que no se estaba desmoronando debido al agotamiento o los nervios, que no estaba sobrecargado de trabajo, que era simplemente la decepción que venía de tener que enfrentar el hecho de que él había confiado una vez más en la persona equivocada lo que dolía tan increíblemente - pero en cambio, cerró la boca de nuevo. Porque, ¿cómo diablos alguna vez podría explicar a Jane por lo que realmente estaba llorando?

"No es nada de lo que debas sentirse avergonzado," dijo Jane, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, "Todos tenemos nuestros límites, Kurt. Y vi lo duro que trabajaste durante estas últimas semanas. Tú cuidaste de todos, especialmente de Nick - y yo creo que ahora es hora de cuidar de ti".

Ella miró a Kurt con tanta preocupación honesta y comprensión en sus ojos color avellana que Kurt no pudo dejar de inclinarse hacia adelante y descansar la cara contra el tejido blando que cubría su hombro una vez más, pensando que si alguna vez deseara una hermana, habría querido a alguien como Jane.

"Ahora", dijo Jane, dejando a Kurt descansar en su hombro por un momento antes de agarrar suavemente sus hombros y empujarlo hacia arriba, lo suficiente como para ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, "quiero que te vayas a la cama, te acuestes, y duermas todo el tiempo que desees. Hablaré con la señora Seymour y el Sr. Moore para que te dejen descansar por un día o dos".

Kurt se sonó la nariz ruidosamente antes de negar con la cabeza, diciendo, "Tengo que terminar de empacar primero."

"Yo puedo hacer eso", objetó Jane, dirigiéndolo suavemente pero con firmeza hacia la puerta. "Tendré la maleta lista en unos minutos, no te preocupes."

"Pero ..." Kurt lo intentó de nuevo, pero Jane le interrumpió, "Kurt, nos las arreglaremos sin ti esta noche. Jeff puede hacerse cargo de Nick, yo puedo mirar lo de la maleta, no te preocupes. Lo que realmente necesitas es ir y descansar un poco".

Por un segundo, Kurt pensó que debería oponerse a ello, debería insistir en que él estaba muy bien - pero luego, en realidad no lo estaba. Se sentía muy mal, y la perspectiva de conseguir alejarse de todo, de llegar a descansar unas horas, a solas, para ser capaz de ordenar sus pensamientos, o incluso sólo para revolcarse en la autocompasión, sonaba demasiado bueno como para rechazarlo.

"Gracias", dijo él, apretando la mano de Jane con gratitud. La criada principal simplemente sonrió y le hizo salir de la habitación, "No hay de qué. Ahora desaparece, antes de que cambie de opinión."

Sin ninguna otra objeción, Kurt hizo su camino por el pasillo y las escaleras, retirándose a su habitación sin encontrar a nadie. Él se desnudó rápidamente y dobló su ropa cuidadosamente en una de las sillas antes de deslizarse debajo de las sábanas, tirando de las mantas alrededor de su cuerpo y apoyando su mejilla caliente contra la tela fresca de la almohada.

No sabía lo que Jane le dijo al señor Moore, pero pronto pudo oír sus voces desde abajo, alzándose en lo que parecía ser una acalorada discusión. Las voces finalmente se apagaron en el estrépito habitual y bullicioso procedente de la cocina, y media hora más tarde, suaves pasos se acercaron a su puerta, dudando brevemente antes de que alguien girara el picaporte. Kurt oyó a Jeff susurrar su nombre, pero él permaneció donde estaba, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y fingió estar dormido. Jeff permaneció en el marco de la puerta por unos momentos, escuchando lo que Kurt esperaba que parecieran ser profundas y regulares inhalaciones de aliento, antes de que cerrara la puerta tras él. Kurt podía oír sus pasos moviéndose a la puerta de enfrente de su habitación, y el débil sonido de voces, un momento después le dijo que Nick estaba despierto ahora. Jeff probablemente le dijo que Sebastian había dejado Bailey Hall, Kurt se dio cuenta de repente, y que Kurt se había retirado a su habitación para descansar un poco. Por un momento, se sintió mal por hacer que todos, incluido Nick, se preocuparan por él - y por un momento, deseó haber sido el único que le dijera al otro lacayo sobre la partida de Sebastian. No habría sido demasiado difícil atrapar a Nick solo por un rato, para informarle no sólo del hecho de que Sebastian había dejado Bailey Hall, sino también por qué lo hizo. Porque si Kurt estaba seguro de algo, es que Nick sería capaz de ofrecerle algunos consejos útiles.

Pero el hecho de que él no pudiera ni siquiera pensar en ello, no pudiera recordar el momento que Sebastian y él compartieron junto a la cama de Nick sin lágrimas frescas nublando su visión, le dijo que debería calmarse un poco antes de tratar de hablar con Nick - no sólo para ser capaz de relatar lo que pasó sin estallar en lágrimas, sino también para dar al otro lacayo algo de tiempo para recuperarse de su enfermedad antes de tener que enfrentarse a nuevos problemas.

Y ya que aparte de Nick, no había nadie en Bailey en el que Kurt pudiera confiar, él tuvo que aceptar que esta vez, tenía que lidiar con su corazón roto por su cuenta.

No debería ser una sorpresa, Kurt pensó con amargura. Puso la colcha por encima de su cabeza, como si le pudiera ayudar a bloquear el mundo a su alrededor. Después de todo, ni siquiera había pasado un año entero desde que Kurt pasó otra noche llorando por la confianza inapropiada en una persona que, a pesar de la creencia de Kurt respecto a un cambio en su relación, le había decepcionado profundamente. Casi tuvo que reírse cuando se dio cuenta de la vuelta cíclica de los acontecimientos - la forma en que estaba llorando, una vez más, porque Sebastian se había marchado a Londres sin él. La principal diferencia, sin embargo, era que esta vez, Kurt no estaba decepcionado por un patrón que había comenzado a comportarse más amistosamente hacia él - él estaba decepcionado por un amigo, un amigo que Kurt creyó que pronto se convertiría en mucho más.

Cuanto más tiempo estuvo acostado en su cama, agarrando el borde de la manta y mirando al techo, más la decepción y el dolor dieron paso a otros sentimientos - humillación, en su mayoría, y más tarde, cuando la tarde se había desvanecido en un crepúsculo gris, y Kurt podía oír a los otros sirvientes corriendo a la cocina para la cena, ira. Él no sabía si se sentía más enojado con Sebastian por haberlo dejado, o consigo mismo, por una vez más ser tan estúpido e ingenuo y confiado, cuando él había observado cómo Sebastian se acercaba a las relaciones durante más de un año, y debería saber mejor que todos los demás - a excepción de Nick, tal vez - que Sebastian nunca podría haber dado a Kurt la relación con la que él soñaba.

Mucho después de que Jeff entrara de puntillas en la habitación, cambiándose tranquilamente en su camisón y apagado la vela, con cuidado para no molestar a su compañero de habitación, Kurt todavía se encontraba incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Debía ser alrededor de la medianoche cuando finalmente comenzó a llorar de nuevo, ahogando los sollozos contra la almohada. Lo que más le dolía no era el shock, no era la ira - era el hecho de que, al parecer, Kurt no era lo suficientemente importante, no era lo suficientemente digno para que Sebastian se quedara y luchara contra cualquier duda que tuviera sobre ellos.

Fue sólo en las primeras horas de la mañana cuando el agotamiento de los últimos días, y en particular las últimas horas se apoderaron de él y Kurt finalmente se dejó ir a la deriva en un profundo sueño. Si soñó con algo esa noche, no pudo recordarlo cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente.

**K&S**

Cuando Kurt apareció en la mesa del desayuno con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y las mejillas pálidas, los ojos apenas abiertos debido al palpitante dolor sordo detrás de la sien derecha, el señor Moore le dio una larga mirada antes de enviar al chico de nuevo a la cama, alegando que no iba a tener otra persona cayendo enferma si podía evitarlo.

Mientras Kurt agradecía la oportunidad de dormir un par de horas más, se encontró con que la soledad traía demasiados pensamientos desagradables y recuerdos, cosas con las que no se atrevía a enfrentarse en este momento - al menos, no estando solo. Así, a pesar de las estrictas instrucciones del señor Moore, pasó de puntillas a la habitación de Nick por la tarde. Se sintió aliviado al ver que Nick se veía mucho mejor, y pasaron la tarde hablando y jugando a las cartas hasta que Jeff se acercó a llevarles la cena. El lacayo rubio se quedó media hora para quejarse de que ellos estaban pasándoselo bien (la objeción de Nick de que esto era sólo porque Kurt estaba agotado mientras que él mismo estuvo a punto de morir fue echada de lado con un encogimiento de hombros) mientras que él se quedaba solo con el señor Moore, que se aseguraba de mantener a su último lacayo que quedaba tan ocupado como le fuera posible. Jeff dejó la habitación una hora más tarde, llevando las bandejas vacías con él a la cocina para buscar su propia cena.

Un par de veces en el transcurso de la noche, Kurt abrió su boca, desesperado por decirle a Nick todo lo que pasó, pero cada vez que miraba al otro hombre y veía la palidez poco a poco desapareciendo de sus mejillas, y la forma en que aún se cansaba rápidamente al hablar por mucho tiempo, no se atrevió a abordar la cuestión. En parte debido a que no estaba seguro de si Nick tenía la energía para hacer frente a lo que Kurt iba a revelarle, y en parte porque Kurt no estaba seguro de _cómo_ Nick iba a reaccionar a su confesión en primer lugar. No estaba seguro de si Nick le reprendería por ser demasiado ingenuo, y le recordaría que él había comenzado a soñar con algo, de tener esperanza de algo que no podía obtener de Sebastian - un hecho del que debería haber sido consciente desde el principio. Y mientras que Kurt estaba llegando lentamente a darse cuenta por sí mismo, no estaba seguro de si se sentía listo para escuchar a Nick expresándolo.

Naturalmente, el tema de la partida de Sebastian salió en su conversación, justo al principio, cuando Nick le preguntó si Sebastian dijo algo a Kurt antes de irse. De alguna manera, Kurt logró mantener una expresión en gran medida indiferente cuando respondió que pasó demasiado tiempo en el pueblo por la tarde, y por lo tanto no pudo ver a Sebastian antes de que se fuera.

"Estoy preocupado por Sir Robert", remarcó, no sólo porque era verdad, sino también porque quería distraer a Nick del tema original de la conversación, "Él ha visto hasta ahora a muchos doctores, pero no parece como si su condición estuviera mejorando".

"Tenía la esperanza de que no se convertiría en algo crónico" Nick estuvo de acuerdo, "Pero me temo que eso es lo que está pasando." Su expresión se volvió un poco desconcertada cuando añadió, "Entiendo que Sebastian quisiera ver cómo estaba. Él probablemente quiere ver si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar. Lo que me resulta extraño es que se marchara con tanta prisa."

Kurt estaría mintiendo si él afirmara que no estaba inmensamente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando mantuvo su expresión desinteresada, se encogió de hombros y respondió, "Quizás hay algún otro asunto urgente en Londres. Estoy seguro de que enviará una carta pronto - aunque sólo sea para ver cómo te estás recuperando".

Nick lo miró por un largo momento, su mirada escéptica, como si hubiera algo acerca de la respuesta de Kurt que encontrara extraña - pero luego se limitó a preguntar a Kurt si Jane había oído algo de su familia. Y fue con un sabor amargo en la boca que Kurt se preguntó si por fin había llegado a ser tan convincente en actuación como Nick y Sebastian lo habían sido todo el tiempo que los había conocido.

**K&S**

A veces, durante esos días, Kurt sentía que tenía tantos secretos y mentiras contenidos en su interior que temía que en algún momento, no iba a ser capaz de guardar silencio por más tiempo e iba a hacer algo estúpido, como anunciar en la mesa del desayuno, "Por cierto, su señoría me besó. Dos veces. Harriet, ¿podrías pasarme la mantequilla, por favor?"

Pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. Bajo las miradas vigilantes de Jane y del señor Moore, se quedó en la cama durante un día más, y luego se le ordenó que lo tomara con calma por un tiempo. Para disgusto de Jeff, el Sr. Moore mantuvo al lacayo rubio ocupado mientras a Kurt se le asignó principalmente una tarea: el cuidado de Nick. La recuperación del tercer lacayo iba despacio, pero sin problemas, y cada vez que el doctor Bell visitaba a su paciente, él se iba con una expresión más satisfecha. Después de tres días, a Nick se le permitió salir de la cama por primera vez, y Kurt y Jeff le ayudaron a llegar a la cocina donde pasó una hora charlando con los otros sirvientes, antes de que la Sra Bertram, todavía con miedo de que se fatigara demasiado, con suavidad pero con firmeza le dijo que se retirara a su habitación.

Cada día ahora, Nick era capaz de pasar más tiempo en la cocina o en la biblioteca, leyendo o jugando a las cartas con los otros lacayos. Una vez, él le pidió a Kurt que trajera el tablero de ajedrez, y una sensación desagradable se propagó a través del pecho de Kurt cuando miró al juego inocente con el recuerdo de un hombro firme presionando contra el suyo, una risa baja en su oído cuando por error movía mal la pieza, cruzando por su mente. Él no estaba del todo seguro de si se las arregló para mantener una expresión indiferente, pero sabía que su voz tembló muy ligeramente cuando afirmó no estar de humor para el ajedrez. Pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de Nick sobre él durante el resto de la tarde, pero el otro hombre no preguntó más sobre eso, y Kurt se sintió aliviado por eso.

Estaba seguro de que a estas alturas, las sospechas de Nick habían ido en aumento, no sólo por la precipitada salida de Sebastian y la renuencia apenas velada de Kurt a hablar del otro hombre, sino también porque incluso después de cinco días, ni una sola carta de Sebastian había llegado a Bailey Hall.

Kurt ya se sentía enojado con Sebastian por un gran número de razones, pero que al otro hombre ni siquiera le importara interesarse por Nick, cuando la condición de su mejor amigo había sido muy severa, era algo que a Kurt le dejaba más resentido incluso que su repentina partida.

"¿Ha escrito su señoría acerca de cuándo podemos esperar su regreso, señor Moore?" Kurt finalmente dejó escapar una tarde, cuando estaba ayudando al mayordomo a recoger las grandes jarras de vino y llevarlas a la cocina, donde Nick y Jeff les daban una minuciosa revisión. Él no esperaba que el mayordomo le diera una respuesta positiva - él simplemente quería asegurarse de que ninguna carta de Sebastian había escapado a su atención en la mesa del desayuno.

"No ha escrito nada," el señor Moore respondió, y por lo tanto confirmó las sospechas de Kurt, "Pero me dijo que no esperara ninguna correspondencia de él cuando se fue."

"¿Le dijo eso?" Kurt preguntó, confundido ante esta nueva pieza de información.

"Lo dijo", el Sr. Moore confirmó, "Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que está ocupado viajando, yo no esperaba que él escribiera en ningún caso. Él simplemente me pidió que le escribiera inmediatamente si hubiera cualquier cambio en la condición de Nicholas."

Kurt estaba a punto de levantar una de las jarras más grandes, pero ahora se detuvo en seco para mirar al mayordomo y preguntar, "¿Qué?"

"Me dio órdenes explícitas para que le mantuviera informado acerca de la recuperación de Nicholas," dijo el Sr. Moore, pasando su dedo por el borde de un vaso de cristal, comprobando si había incluso una pequeña grieta en la superficie. "He mandado por correo tres de cuatro cartas, para asegurarle que Nicholas se está recuperando muy bien, y que no tiene de qué preocuparse."

Él miró a Kurt, y cuando vio que el lacayo todavía le miraba fijamente, su ceja izquierda se levantó en leve reprimenda y le dijo, "Esa jarra no va a transportarse por sí sola, Kurt."

La revelación de que Sebastian no se limitó a largarse sin olvidarse de su mejor amigo debería ser tranquilizadora - y, sin embargo, a alguna parte horrible, amarga dentro de Kurt le hubiera gustado ser sólo capaz de seguir enojado con Sebastian. Era casi de mala gana que Kurt admitió a sí mismo que había juzgado mal al otro hombre - al menos a este respecto.

**K&S**

Fue en el octavo día después de la salida de Sebastian cuando Kurt finalmente encontró la oportunidad de hablar con Nick sobre lo que había sucedido.

El día era demasiado caluroso para la época del año, y la luz del sol se hacía cada vez más fuerte alrededor del mediodía, derritiendo los últimos restos de nieve que quedaban. Desde que el doctor Bell había mencionado cuando visitó a su paciente el día antes que un poco de aire fresco le sentaría bien a Nick, Kurt y Jeff sacaron una silla al jardín de rosas, y envolvieron a Nick en todas las mantas que pudieron encontrar antes de sacarlo fuera.

"Me siento como uno de ellos," Nick rió, liberando su brazo de debajo de las mantas y apuntando a un sinnúmero de rosales. En otoño, Howard y Jonathan ayudaron al jardinero a proteger las delicadas flores de la primera helada envolviendo sacos viejos de yute alrededor de sus tallos, y en realidad había una cierta semejanza entre las plantas y el lacayo envuelto.

"No te quejes", dijo Kurt. Se sentó junto a Jeff en el muro bajo que rodeaba el jardín de rosas, tirando una manta alrededor de sus hombros para protegerse contra el aire frío. "Ya sabes que el doctor Bell dijo que necesitas aire y sol."

"Y ya que no podemos darnos el lujo de enviarte a la orilla del mar, eso nos deja el jardín," Jeff concluyó, tirando de sus piernas más cerca de su cuerpo y apoyando la barbilla sobre las rodillas.

Kurt sabía que Jeff no había pensado en el comentario casual, pero la mención de la orilla del mar, y la imagen que acompañaba a la playa brillante de Brighton que él vio una vez en una postal, sin embargo, provocó una sensación desagradable difundiéndose a través de su pecho. Odiaba cómo todo a su alrededor - los libros de la biblioteca, las botas en el corredor, las flores en el salón - le recordaba a Sebastian, y se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de empujar los recuerdos que estos recordatorios le traían a un lado, no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara.

Se alegró cuando Jeff le entregó un libro para leer, no porque fuera una de sus historias favoritas de Dickens, sino porque le daría algo para distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Él leyó en voz baja, sólo lo suficientemente alto para que los otros dos chicos lo oyeran. Nick parecía dormitar después de un par de páginas, su cara todavía girada hacia el sol, una sonrisa relajada en sus labios, y cuando la mirada de Kurt se encontró con la de Jeff, este sonreía a la expresión de calma en el rostro de Nick.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, Kurt levantó la vista de las páginas cuando vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Él vio a Harriet de pie en la puerta, haciendo un gesto, y Kurt necesitó unos segundos para comprender que su silenciosa petición no se dirigía a él, sino a Jeff. El lacayo rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y en silencio saltó hacia abajo desde la pared, teniendo cuidado de no molestar a Nick. Cuando atrapó la mirada inquisitiva de Kurt, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y guiñó al otro chico antes de apresurarse detrás de Harriet, que había desaparecido por la puerta de nuevo.

Kurt se quedó mirando detrás de ellos, no estando seguro de si debería estar sintiéndose sorprendido o preocupado. Él no podía afirmar que no se había dado cuenta de lo íntimos que la criada y el otro lacayo se habían vuelto en las últimas semanas - y, sin embargo, él no creía que estuviera pasando algo realmente serio entre ellos. Echó un vistazo rápido a Nick, pero el otro lacayo estaba felizmente ignorante en cuanto a donde y con quién el chico rubio del que estaba enamorado había desaparecido, y Kurt se sintió agradecido por ello.

No siguió leyendo. Se quedó sobre la pared, y observó los últimos trozos de hielo que se derretían lentamente en charcos de agua fangosa sobre la gravilla. Había pájaros cantando en los árboles del parque, no muchos, pero los que quedaron piaban tan fuerte que uno podría creer que la primavera ya había llegado. Y, sin embargo, Kurt no podía encontrar nada tranquilizador en el sonido - los trinos parecían duros, exigentes, como si le estuvieran presionando para que hiciera lo que debería haber hecho hacía días.

Se las arregló para mantenerse en silencio durante unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente exclamó, "¿Nick?"

El otro lacayo no respondió al principio, y Kurt tuvo que repetir su pregunta para obtener un lejano, "¿Hmm?" de Nick. No abrió los ojos o giró la cara, pero para Kurt, este reconocimiento fue suficiente para dejarlo escapar, "Besé a Sebastian."

La confesión fue suficiente para sobresaltar a Nick de su somnolencia: giró la cabeza y parpadeó a Kurt antes de preguntar lentamente, "¿Tú qué?"

"Besé a Sebastian," Kurt repitió, pero entonces recordó la forma en que el otro hombre se inclinó, la forma ansiosa en que sus labios se movieron contra los de Kurt, y se apresuró a corregirse a sí mismo, "Él me besó... es decir, nos besamos. Cuando estabas enfermo. O bueno, cuando ya no estabas enfermo, cuando estuviste mejor. Tal vez fue porque estabas mejor, quiero decir... y ... bueno ... "Kurt se desvaneció, mirando a Nick con incertidumbre. Cuando el otro lacayo simplemente siguió mirándolo con una expresión en blanco en su rostro, Kurt le suplicó, "Di algo, por favor."

Kurt no estaba del todo seguro de lo que esperaba de Nick, pero él se sintió extrañamente aliviado cuando Nick simplemente suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza un par de veces antes de decir, "temía que algo como esto podría suceder tarde o temprano." Abrió los ojos y miró a Kurt, con su expresión plana pero mirada inquisitiva cuando preguntó, "Entonces, ¿vosotros dos os besasteis?"

Kurt asintió, con la mirada fija en el charco de barro al lado de su bota derecha, y dijo, "Yo no habría pensado que fuera a suceder en absoluto. Quiero decir, yo pensé en ello durante mucho tiempo, y yo realmente quería besarlo, y hubo esa tarde, un poco antes, cuando casi nos besamos, y yo... "se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que Nick no podía seguir su aturullada explicación, pero cuando miró hacia arriba, pudo detectar una débil aunque comprensiva sonrisa en los bordes arrugados de la boca de Nick.

"Tal vez deberías empezar por el principio," el otro hombre sugirió suavemente. Kurt tomó una respiración profunda, asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a contarle a Nick todo. Él le contó acerca de los primeros cambios en su relación: la disculpa de Sebastian después de su regreso de Londres, sus primeros encuentros privados, los primeros toques tentativos. Él sabía que Nick había sido testigo de algunos de ellos, por supuesto, pero sintió que era importante incluirlos en su relato antes de pasar a las cosas que Nick todavía desconocía. Le contó sobre el creciente nivel de intimidad entre ellos, los coqueteos, las muestras de afecto. Mencionó la tarde en el bosque, habló de _Teleny_ y la bufanda que todavía ocultaba en su habitación. Él habló de la noche en el baño de Sebastian, y acerca de cómo de dispuesto que estuvo en ese momento en particular para cruzar todas las fronteras entre ellos. Le contó a Nick sobre el regalo de Navidad de Sebastian, sobre las horas que pasaron juntos al lado de la cama de Nick - y, finalmente, le contó sobre el beso.

Nick escuchó su relato en silencio y con paciencia, no interrumpiendo a Kurt ni una vez. Cuando Kurt llegó al final de su relato - la tarde que descubrió que Sebastian se había marchado de Bailey Hall, y cómo no había sabido nada de él desde entonces - Nick estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos más. Y cuando por fin habló, todo lo que dijo fue, "Ya veo."

"¿Ya veo?" Kurt preguntó. No le sorprendió cuando escuchó su voz temblorosa - ahora que una vez más había revivido todos los momentos que compartió con Sebastian durante los meses anteriores, habían vuelto todos los recuerdos que más o menos se había arreglado para reprimir a lo largo de los últimos días, y el dolor en su pecho, apagado por algún tiempo, se había vuelto agudo de nuevo. "Porque yo no lo veo así, Nick. Yo no lo veo en absoluto."

Él se estremeció cuando sintió un inesperado y suave tacto en su piel, y miró hacia abajo para ver los largos dedos de Nick cerrados alrededor de su mano derecha, extrayéndolos de donde sus dedos habían empezado a jugar con el borde de su abrigo. Nick, que los había alcanzado sin levantarse de su asiento, envolvió los dedos de Kurt con los suyos, sosteniéndolos con firmeza contra su piel seca y fresca. Kurt cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, apretando los dedos de Nick. A pesar de que una o dos lágrimas escaparon y rodaron por sus mejillas, no empezó a llorar, no realmente. No como lo hizo esa noche hacía ocho días. Se concentró en respirar profundamente durante unos minutos, y en la sensación tranquilizadora de los dedos de Nick alrededor de los suyos. Cuando su respiración se hubo calmado de nuevo, abrió los ojos y vio a Nick que lo miraba con una expresión preocupada, pero completamente sin sorpresa.

"Tú sabías todo este tiempo que algo había sucedido," Kurt lo acusó, limpiando sus mejillas ya secas con el dobladillo de la manga.

"Lo supuse," Nick confirmó, "Te comportaste de manera muy extraña estos últimos días. Por no hablar de que es extraño que Sebastian no haya enviado una sola carta desde que se fue. O que vosotros dos parecíais muy íntimos antes de que pillara ese resfriado, y ahora evitas hablar de él como de la peste. Así que sí, pensé que algo había pasado. Pero pensé que podía esperar hasta que estuvieras dispuesto a hablar de ello". Suspiró, "Pensé que los dos podríais haberos peleado de nuevo. Y al parecer, estaba en lo cierto y totalmente equivocado al mismo tiempo."

Kurt dejó ir la mano de Nick para hurgar en su bolsillo, sacando el pañuelo y sonándose la nariz ruidosamente. Nick examinó sus mejillas sonrojadas, los círculos bajo sus ojos, y poco a poco, una sonrisa triste comenzó a extenderse por los rasgos del otro hombre.

"Estás enamorado de él", dijo. No era una pregunta, no era una acusación - era una declaración, como un cuestión de hecho, como si estuviera señalando que el cielo era inusualmente azul hoy, o que las gachas esta mañana estaban un poco demasiado saladas.

El primer impulso de Kurt fue negar la valoración, y ya había abierto la boca cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Nick. Él habría esperado detectar lástima, o tal vez incluso un poco de condescendencia en la idea de que él se hubiera enamorado de alguien como Sebastian, que, como él ya se había dado cuenta una y otra vez, no era material apropiado para una historia de amor - o al menos, no para una fácil. Pero todo lo que vio en los ojos de Nick fue honesta preocupación, tal vez un poco de cansancio, y una pequeña porción de ira y decepción - aunque esto último no parecía estar dirigido a Kurt. Por lo tanto, Kurt simplemente respondió con una voz mucho más tranquila ahora, "no estoy seguro de que quiera estarlo."

"Él _realmente_ te ha hecho daño esta vez, ¿verdad?" Nick le preguntó en voz baja, y Kurt miró hacia abajo a sus pies de nuevo, tragando antes de responder. "Es sólo que... pensé que esto podría ser el comienzo de algo...", dijo Kurt, y las palabras sonaban terriblemente ingenuas, incluso a sus propios oídos. "De una... relación."

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Nick le preguntó, "¿Estar en una relación con Sebastian?"

"Bueno, es bastante obvio que no es lo que Sebastian quiere," Kurt se rió, su voz amarga, pero Nick negó con la cabeza, "Vamos a dejar a Sebastian fuera de esto por un momento, Kurt. Esto es acerca de ti. Estás enamorado de él, lo entiendo. Pero, ¿qué es lo que quieres de él?"

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?" Kurt indagó, desconcertado y no del todo capaz de seguir el tren de pensamientos de Nick.

"Porque creo que cual sea el futuro que imaginaste con Seb me parece que la realidad podría no estar a la altura ni cumplir las expectativas", dijo Nick, su voz plana y firme.

"Quieres decir que, debido a cualesquiera que sean los problemas que Sebastian tiene, tú aún rechazas que-" Kurt comenzó a decir, pero Nick lo interrumpió, "Te lo dije, deja a Sebastian y sus problemas fuera de esto por un segundo." Él inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha, "Quiero saber si tú eres consciente de en lo que te estás metiendo cuando dices que quieres empezar una relación con Sebastian".

"Nick, ¿de _qué_ estás hablando?" Kurt preguntó, porque había muchas cosas que había querido preguntar a Nick durante tanto tiempo, y esta conversación era una pérdida de tiempo, tiempo que podría pasar obteniendo algunas aclaraciones acerca de las razones de Sebastian para largarse.

Nick lo miró, su ceja izquierda levantada en crítica silenciosa ante la pregunta de Kurt, como si debería haber sido obvio a lo que se había estado refiriendo todo el tiempo, "Estoy hablando sobre el hecho de que tú eres un lacayo, y Sebastian es tu patrón aristócrata. Estoy hablando del hecho de que pertenecéis a mundos diferentes, Kurt, y tenéis diferentes posiciones sociales".

Kurt se quedó mirando al otro hombre con incredulidad durante unos segundos, antes de sentir una risa incrédula burbujeando en la parte posterior de la garganta. Con todo lo que pasó, todo lo que todavía no sabía, todo lo que le estaba haciendo daño y que él le hiciera la pregunta que sabía sobre Sebastian, _eso_ realmente parecía ser la última cosa en la mente de Kurt en este momento.

"¿Las diferentes posiciones sociales?" repitió, y su voz traicionó su incredulidad. "Nick, sinceramente, no creo que ninguno de nosotros nos preocupemos por eso."

"Ese es el problema," Nick respondió, "Porque, francamente, ambos deberíais preocuparos."

Kurt abrió la boca para responder algo, para oponerse a esto, pero Nick fue más rápido. "Tú piensas que tu relación con Sebastian será como la que tuviste en verano, con ese chico del que me hablaste," el otro lacayo continuó. "No lo será. Con ese chico, fuiste capaz de encontrarte con él cada vez que querías, pasar tiempo con él cómo prefirieras - y siempre y cuando no te comportaras demasiado obviamente, nadie nunca sospecharía nada."

Sacudió la cabeza, "Eso no es cómo será con Sebastian, Kurt. ¿Has pensado en esto?" Cuando Kurt vaciló con su respuesta, añadió, "Piensa en ello. No seríais capaces de veros el uno al otro durante largos períodos de tiempo. E incluso si estáis juntos, no seríais capaces de actuar como amigos, ni siquiera como conocidos en público. Lo admito, es más fácil en Bailey - encontraríais oportunidades para pasar tiempo juntos, como lo hicisteis en estos últimos meses".

Su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt, y su expresión se suavizó un poco cuando él continuó, "Pero Sebastian pasa por lo menos cuatro, a veces seis meses en Londres. Y no estuviste con nosotros el año pasado Kurt, no sabes cómo es en la ciudad".

Una parte de Kurt quería estar en desacuerdo, quería decirle a Nick que, por supuesto, él había pensado en esto, y que a pesar de que, naturalmente, no podrían estar juntos todo el tiempo, sin duda siempre habría la oportunidad de compartir unos momentos. Pero otra parte de él - la parte racional, tal vez - sabía que Nick no sólo tenía razón, sino que él estaba hablando desde la experiencia. Por lo tanto, después de un momento, Kurt miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Nick y preguntó, "¿Cómo es en la ciudad?"

"Es horrible", Nick admitió sin rodeos. "Todo es más pequeño y más estrecho, no hay mucho espacio, y siempre hay gente alrededor. Es como si estuvieras siendo observado a cada minuto del día. Y Sebastian siempre está con sus amigos, yendo a fiestas y partidos, conduciendo fuera, saliendo a caminar por el parque, yendo al teatro o a la ópera ... "sacudió la cabeza," aunque vivimos en la misma casa, a veces pasan días sin una sola oportunidad de hablar correctamente con él. Lo admito, fue mejor año pasado, ya que Sebastian se sentía antisocial, y yo fui ascendido a su ayuda de cámara, lo que nos daba más tiempo para estar juntos a solas".

Él miró a Kurt de nuevo, "Pero es difícil Kurt. Y si es difícil para mí y Sebastian, me imagino que va a ser aún peor para ti. Todo lo que te pido es que pienses en esto:.. ¿Cómo te sentirás cuando no puedas hablar con el hombre que amas delante de los demás? ¿Cuándo constantemente te trate como si no le importaras, ni siquiera reconociendo que existes la mayor parte del tiempo? Porque yo te lo puedo decir. A pesar de que sabes que todo es sólo un acto, después de un tiempo, comienza a afectarte. Siempre lo hace".

Kurt estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, dejando que las palabras de Nick se hundieran antes de decir, "Pero vosotros dos habéis sido amigos toda la vida. A pesar de que es difícil, lo habéis logrado."

"Sí, y es precisamente por eso que sé de lo que estoy hablando", Nick replicó. "He pasado por todo esto, Kurt. Yo sé lo que puedo esperar de él, cómo tengo que actuar en torno a él. Yo sé que el tiempo que podemos pasar juntos es muy limitado, que tenemos que fingir todo el tiempo que no nos preocupamos el uno por el otro más de lo que sería conveniente. Pero también sé por experiencia que nuestra relación puede soportarlo." Él miró a Kurt, su ceja izquierda todavía levantada con curiosidad: "Mi pregunta es, ¿podría la vuestra?"

Kurt parpadeó, mirando fijamente a su amigo mientras que el pensamiento estaba corriendo a través de su mente. Durante estos últimos días, había estado muy ocupado con estar enojado y decepcionado, adivinando las razones de Sebastian, preguntándose qué hizo mal, que acciones de Sebastian había sobrevaluado, y cuáles había pasado completamente por alto. Por primera vez, trató de dejar todo eso de lado por un momento, y sólo concentrarse en la idea de Sebastian y él mismo en una relación.

Cada vez que se los imaginó juntos, había sido en el santuario de Bailey Hall, sin que ninguno de sus amigos o relaciones de Sebastian les molestaran. Por supuesto que él consideró la compañía de Nick como su confidente, y pensó en Jeff y Jane, y el resto de los sirvientes, que, en el último año, se habían convertido en una segunda familia para él. Él tenía que admitir, sin embargo que nunca había pensado en lo que pasaría si uno de ellos no permanecía felizmente ignorante de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Sebastian. Ni una sola vez había tenido en consideración lo que sucedería si el señor Moore, o Howard, o Jane comenzaran a sospechar de ellos - se dio cuenta justo ahora de que había asumido que ya que no habían notado nada hasta el momento, probablemente no lo harían en el futuro.

Por supuesto que sabía que tendrían que ser cuidadosos en público, que Kurt nunca podía permitirse mostrar el afecto que sentía por Sebastian, y viceversa. Pero él creía que siempre habría oportunidades para robar momentos íntimos, incluso si tenían que ser cautelosos. Ni una vez había considerado los meses en Londres, o los períodos más largos en los que Sebastian estaría ocupado entreteniendo a los invitados, o haciéndoles visitas. En su visión de su futuro, él simplemente asumió que todo iba a seguir tal y como lo hizo durante las semanas de otoño e invierno - y era sólo ahora, después del sobrio discurso de Nick, que se daba cuenta de que no podría simplemente continuar así.

Por primera vez, Kurt recordó la inquietud de Sebastian, sus intentos de buscar un poco de compañía, alguna distracción. Recordaba las horas de soledad en Navidad, recordaba cuán fuera de lugar se había visto su patrón abajo en la cocina. Kurt entendió lentamente que Sebastian no era el tipo de hombre que iba a ser feliz en una casa de campo, con la única compañía de sus sirvientes y un amante. Mientras que en parte era algo que nunca podría permitirse el lujo de hacer debido a su posición, no era tampoco el tipo de vida que se adaptara a su carácter. Sebastian era el tipo de persona que necesitaba estar activo, ver nuevos lugares, conocer gente, de esos que se aburre con demasiada facilidad como para sentarse alrededor durante mucho tiempo. El tipo de vida que Sebastian quería, que necesitaba, no era la que tenía lugar en el campo – tenía lugar en medio de la gente, en la bulliciosa actividad de las grandes ciudades. Y mientras que Kurt se sentía de la misma manera, mientras que él siempre había anhelado viajar, explorar, y no le importaría hacer eso al lado de Sebastian - no estaba muy seguro de si este era el tipo de vida que podría ofrecerle un lugar para él en absoluto. Y menos aún, un lugar que Kurt querría tener.

Tal vez sus pensamientos eran visibles en su rostro, porque después de un momento, Nick dijo suavemente, "No sé en qué estás pensando, pero estoy casi seguro de que estás exagerando."

Kurt negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera borrarlo de sus pensamientos, y respondió, "No, tienes razón. Eso es algo que no he pensado todavía."

"No estoy diciendo que sea imposible para vosotros comenzar una relación", dijo Nick, su mirada amable", pero sería difícil, por más de una razón. Y sólo quiero que estés preparado, que seas consciente de lo que aceptas si tú y Sebastian llegáis a ser una pareja".

"¿Todavía crees que_ podríamos_ hacerlo?" Kurt preguntó, porque con todo el dolor y la rabia aún dentro de él, con las nuevas complicaciones presentadas a lo largo de las recientes declaraciones de Nick, y con cualesquiera que fueran los problemas que Sebastian tenía, en este momento, honestamente no tenía idea de cómo alguna vez podrían superar todo esto.

"Porque", dijo, encontrándose con la mirada de Nick, "A pesar de que no he pensado en todo, sé que no quiero ser el próximo Sir Reginald, o el nuevo Arthur Huntington."

Nick resopló, "Nunca he visto a Sebastian dejar el condado porque perdió el control por un segundo y besó a Sir Reginald o a Lord Huntington. Aunque lo vi dándoles la patada con bastante frecuencia." Él sonrió, una leve sonrisa que sin embargo se veía sincera alrededor los bordes, "Así que creo que es seguro decir que no eres como ellos."

"Pero, ¿por qué se fue entonces, Nick?" Kurt le preguntó, y su voz retrataba toda la ira y la decepción y la frustración que había contenido dentro de él en los últimos días. "¿Por qué huir sin ni siquiera tratar de hablar conmigo primero? ¿De qué está tan asustado?"

Nick lo miró por un momento muy largo, contemplando su respuesta, antes de que finalmente dijera, "No sé por qué se fue. Pero tengo una idea bastante aproximada de por qué tiene miedo a la idea de estar enamorado de ti."

La cabeza de Kurt se alzó de golpe ante eso, su mirada encontrándose con la de Nick, quien parecía divertido al ver la expresión incrédula de Kurt. "Le importas, Kurt. Por lo que vi en esas semanas antes de Navidad..." se desvaneció, pensando en esto por un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza, "No, en realidad, por lo que ya vi en Londres, la forma en que vuestra pelea le afectó, lo dejó taciturno durante semanas – a él le importa lo que pienses de él. Él quiere que pienses bien de él y Sebastian rara vez se preocupa por las opiniones de otras personas". El otro lacayo sonrió con nostalgia, y tiró de las mantas más cerca alrededor de sus hombros, "Por lo tanto, no creo que el hecho de que te dejara de esta forma sea una señal de que no le importas. Todo lo contrario, en realidad."

"Pero ¿por qué no habló conmigo sobre esto?" Kurt inquirió.

"Porque es un maldito cobarde que prefiere huir antes que enfrentarse a sus problemas", afirmó Nick con la mayor naturalidad.

"¿Pero cuál es su problema?" Kurt presionó. "Entiendo que no sería fácil. Entiendo que tenga miedo. Pero no entiendo por qué se comporta así cuando, según tú, le importo, y quiere estar conmigo." Hizo una pausa durante un largo momento, antes de añadir, con la mirada fija en la expresión escrutadora de Nick, "Y creo que hay más en esto. Hay algo que ni tú ni él me estáis diciendo."

Fue la manera en la que Nick evitó los ojos de Kurt, la forma en que se retorció incómodo que le dijo a Kurt que había dado en el clavo. "Preferiría que sea Sebastian quién te diga sobre eso," Nick finalmente contestó.

"Para ser franco, Nick, estoy cansado de esperar a que Sebastian me explique las cosas," Kurt respondió. "Porque en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta - nunca lo hace y no voy a sentarme aquí y esperar a que se decida. Porque pase lo que pase entre nosotros es mi decisión también..."

"Creo que él sabe eso," Nick dijo con calma. "Me temo que incluso podría tener la esperanza de que _tú _vayas a tomar esta decisión por él."

"Yo no quiero tomar una decisión _por_ él," Kurt replicó, sintiéndose exasperado, "Quiero saber que está realmente pasando aquí, y quiero que hable conmigo en lugar de huir como un niño."

"Yo _quiero_ decírtelo", dijo Nick, y por un momento, Kurt pudo ver su conflicto interno en la expresión desgarrada que cruzaba sus rasgos. "Porque tienes razón - te mereces saberlo. Pero Sebastian es mi mejor amigo, Kurt, y no puedo actuar a sus espaldas de esta forma. No sería justo..."

Cuando vio la confusión en los ojos de Nick, Kurt no pudo evitar un sentimiento de culpa ascendiéndole por el pecho. Él sabía que estaba poniendo a Nick en una posición difícil al hacerle estas preguntas, y no le gustaba ver a su amigo en este conflicto. Y, sin embargo -había una parte de él que se sentía cansado de ser considerado, de retroceder, de ser la persona más buena, mientras que Sebastian hacía lo que quería, sin importarle si hacía daño a la gente que se preocupaba por él. Una parte de él - y no era una parte pequeña - quería insistir para que Nick finalmente le contara todo lo que estaba pasando en realidad, para exigir una explicación, sobre todo porque parecía que no podía conseguir una de Sebastian.

Él no sabía si alguno de sus pensamientos era visible en la expresión de su rostro, pero Nick lo miró por un largo rato, contemplándolo, antes de decirle, "Déjame escribirle. Déjame que escriba a Sebastian, y dale una oportunidad para que vuelva y te lo explique por sí mismo y si él deja pasar esta oportunidad, te prometo que te daré una explicación completa de todo lo que pasó, de todas las razones - o al menos lo que yo sospecho que son las razones - para la forma en que actuó. Y luego, podrás decidir por ti mismo lo que quieres hacer".

Kurt vaciló por un momento, antes de empezar lentamente a asentir con la cabeza - en parte porque en realidad preferiría que Sebastian se explicara por sí mismo, y en parte porque realmente no quería obligar a Nick a decidir de lado de qué amigo se ponía.

Él abrió la boca para preguntarle a Nick cuando planeaba enviar la carta, y qué era exactamente lo que quería escribir a Sebastian, cuando de repente, un movimiento en el otro extremo del jardín le llamó la atención. Él miró hacia arriba y vio a Jane, que salía de la puerta del jardín y levantaba la cara hacia el sol caliente por un segundo. Cuando ella se giró, atrapó la mirada de Kurt, sonrió y caminó de puntillas por el camino, moviéndose sin hacer ruido, evitando la grava y en su lugar pisando la hierba marrón y mojada. Rápidamente dio un paso tras la silla de Nick, cubriendo sus ojos con las palmas pequeñas y se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle al oído, "¿Quién soy?"

"¿El fantasma de la Navidad pasada, que ha venido a decirnos que el Sr. Moore quiere que limpiemos algo que ha sido olvidado durante las vacaciones?" Nick replicó, su voz seca.

Jane sonrió y sacó sus manos de nuevo. Dio unos pasos alrededor de Nick por lo que ella fue capaz de estar frente a él y Kurt cuando respondió, "Todo lo contrario, en realidad." Se sentó junto a Kurt, tomando la novela descartada y girándola en sus manos para examinar el título antes de añadir, "Vine a aconsejaros que os quedéis aquí un poco más, hasta que todos en la cocina se hayan calmado."

"¿Pasó algo?" Kurt inquirió.

"Maud puso demasiada sal en la sopa," Jane suspiró, "Y por supuesto, la señora Bertram comenzó a reprenderla, pero Maud está de un humor de perros hoy, y se puso impertinente. Ahora las dos están gritándose la una a la otra, Beth está llorando, y la señora Seymour y el Sr. Moore están tratando de mediar".

"¿Y tú pensaste que lo mejor era escapar?" Nick inquirió. Jane se encogió de hombros, "Que se griten si tienen que hacerlo. En media hora, van a estar abrazándose la una a la otra y pidiendo disculpas por ser tan duras."

Kurt no pudo evitar la sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de la boca, porque sabía que Jane tenía probablemente razón - mientras que el temperamento de la señora Bertram podía ser terrible, nunca duraba demasiado tiempo.

"Yo en realidad quería ver a donde se había fugado Harriet" Jane continuó, "Pero no pude encontrarla por ningún lado."

Kurt miró rápidamente, comprobando si la expresión de Nick daba algún indicio de haber notado que Jeff se había escapado con la criada. Si lo sabía, nada en sus rasgos lo delató, y Kurt se sintió agradecido por eso - porque él no estaba seguro de si podría soportar otra angustia, y especialmente una que no era la suya. Por lo tanto, él simplemente sonrió cuando la criada junto a él exclamó alegremente, "Bueno, pero os encontré a los dos en su lugar." Ella miró la novela en su regazo, y preguntó, "¿Queréis que os lea un poco?"

Kurt no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de preguntar a Nick sobre su carta a Sebastian durante el día. Pasaron otro cuarto de hora con Jane fuera, y cuando Kurt acompañó a Nick a su habitación, Jeff apareció de repente a su lado otra vez. Su cabello parecía sospechosamente despeinado, y Kurt tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar hacer un comentario al respecto, y tampoco ni él, ni Nick o Jeff abordaron la cuestión de la desaparición temporal de Jeff. En lugar de ello, los tres jugaron a las cartas hasta que la señora Seymour les llamó para la cena, y durante el resto de la noche, el señor Moore los mantuvo ocupados ordenando y limpiando las botas de su señoría sobre el fregadero de la cocina hasta que Nick empezó a bostezar.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, Kurt se dio cuenta de cómo Nick deslizó un grueso sobre en la mano de Stephen después de que el cartero había entregado el montón habitual de cartas al Sr. Moore en el desayuno, susurrando unas palabras al oído del otro hombre antes de que se sentara junto a Jeff y llegara a su taza de té. Kurt vio a Stephen levantando las cejas con sorpresa, su mirada persistente por un momento en la letra clara de Nick antes de que deslizara rápidamente el sobre en el bolsillo de atrás y deseara al señor Moore un buen día.

Kurt trató de atrapar la mirada de Nick durante todo el desayuno, y cuando el otro lacayo finalmente lo miró, él respondió a la mirada inquisitiva de Kurt con una sencilla y breve inclinación de cabeza.

Kurt no le preguntó acerca de lo que escribió a Sebastian. Ellos no hablaron de la carta en absoluto: de hecho, parecían haber llegado a un entendimiento mutuo silencioso para que el tema se pospusiera hasta que la carta tan esperada de Sebastian llegara. En su lugar, ayudaron a la señora Seymour a limpiar el ático, reparar uno de los carruajes con Howard y Jonathan, y enseñar a Jeff como jugar al ajedrez. La vida en Bailey Hall se convirtió casi en lo que solía ser - si no fuera por el hecho de que todas las mañanas, dos de los lacayos miraban a Stephen con expresiones ansiosas en cuanto entraba en la cocina.

Esperaron casi dos semanas durante las cuales Kurt se fue poniendo cada vez más impaciente y frustrado. Casi desearía poder culpar de esto a Sebastian, y maldecirle por tardar tanto tiempo en responder - pero sabía que la razón de este retraso era el clima. Mientras que enero había sido relativamente suave al principio, los últimos días parecieron decididos a compensar cualquier falta de sensación invernal. Empezó con un descenso de la temperatura que se tradujo en tres días de nieve cayendo suavemente, pero sin detenerse. Se volvió más cálido en los primeros días de febrero, aunque no más agradable - una serie de tormentas eléctricas siguieron, que hicieron que la nieve se derritiera, pero también redujeron a la señora Bertram y a Howard, ambos con un miedo mortal a los truenos y relámpagos, a dos bultos pálidos de nervios, saltando a cada estruendo que venía de fuera.

Sólo cuando el cielo estuvo despejado de nuevo, y la lluvia dio paso primero a una espesa niebla, y luego, lentamente a una débil pero visible luz del sol, Stephen entró en la cocina una mañana y deslizó a Nick un sobre pequeño antes de entregar un motón considerablemente mayor al Sr. Moore. El estómago de Kurt dio un giro desagradable al verlo, pero fue capaz de suprimir su nerviosismo hasta que fue capaz de arrinconar a Nick solo.

"¿Y?" Kurt inquirió. Él no sabía lo que esperaba oír en ese momento, pero se sentía tan cansado de esperar, de no poder hacer nada, que se sintió aliviado al ver una sonrisa sobria en los rasgos de Nick.

"Bueno, él ha estado con Sir Robert estas últimas semanas," Nick le dijo, tirando de la carta de su bolsillo y desplegándola. "Él escribe que la condición de Sir Robert no mejoró mucho en Edimburgo. El médico dice que lo único que le puede prescribir ahora es un cambio de lugar, una estancia más larga en un clima más cálido. Por eso, Sir Robert viajará a Italia durante las próximas semanas, y tal vez extienda su estancia o viaje más lejos a Grecia, en función del tiempo y del efecto en los pulmones".

"¿Y Sebastian quiere acompañarle?" Kurt preguntó, sintiendo una extraña sensación sobre su estómago, muy similar a la sensación que tenía cuando perdía un paso en la escalera, y por una fracción de segundo esperaba dar vueltas por el resto de la escalera antes de que pudiera recobrar el equilibrio.

"Él escribe que pensó en ello, pero que Sir Robert se niega a llevarle con él", Nick respondió, y hubo algo en su mirada que hizo que Kurt sintiera una liberación por dentro cuando añadió, "Y él también escribe que" levantó la carta y leyó con voz tranquila mientras citaba, "Sé que cometí un error, y tengo que volver a casa tan pronto como sea posible."

Kurt sabía que Nick lo miraba, pero esta vez, se negó a ceder a la tentación de volver a tener esperanzas. Él estaba harto de estar satisfecho con consejos y sugerencias, y aunque sabía que debería estar feliz porque Sebastian al menos admitiera su error, simplemente no era suficiente. Esta vez, él necesitaba la verdad completa y honesta antes de atreverse a considerar perdonar a Sebastian.

"¿Así que va a volver a Bailey?" inquirió.

"Sí, pero no de inmediato," Nick respondió, empezando a doblar la carta de nuevo, todo el rato sin dejar de mirar la expresión de Kurt, "Escribe que Sir Robert quiere tomar el barco a Francia desde Dover, y él quiere acompañarle a la ciudad. Probablemente se quedará con él y le ayudará a organizar su viaje, y luego volverá a casa."

Kurt no pudo evitarlo - su expresión se suavizó un poco ante las palabras de Nick. Podría haber tomado con mucho gusto cualquier otra razón como una oportunidad para despreciar a Sebastian por hacerle esperar aún más tiempo, pero no podía estar resentido de que Sebastian estuviera cuidando de su amigo - especialmente desde que estaba realmente encariñado con Sir Robert.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará?" preguntó finalmente.

"Una semana, por lo menos," Nick estimó, antes de acercarse a la chimenea y arrojar el papel en las llamas crepitantes, al igual que hacía con cada una de las cartas de Sebastian. "Unos diez días, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo Sir Robert necesite para arreglarlo todo - y de la rapidez con la que Sebastian pueda reunir el valor necesario para enfrentarse a ti de nuevo."

Kurt no contestó. En cambio, observó los bordes del papel, volviéndose lentamente negros y rizados hacia adentro mientras las llamas devoraban la caligrafía difícil de Sebastian.

**K&S**

Tuvo que esperar siete días. En la mañana del octavo día - un brumoso martes - Kurt había subido a su habitación a buscar el abrigo, planeando caminar hasta el pueblo con Jane y Jonathan para visitar al Sr. Brown. Justo cuando abrió su armario, oyó el sonido del traqueteo de las ruedas, de los cascos que se encontraban con la grava blanca en el patio. Escuchó el sonido de voces sorprendidas por debajo de su ventana, y un estrépito sonando abajo en la cocina cuando todo el mundo descartó su desayuno para salir afuera a toda prisa.

Kurt no se unió a ellos. Él sabía que era muy probable que recibiera una regañina del Sr. Moore por descuidar sus deberes, pero en este momento, no podía importarle. En cambio, él se salió de su abrigo y lo puso de nuevo en el armario. No miró por la ventana - él simplemente se sentó en el borde de su cama. Se quedó sentado tranquilo, y su mente se sentía extrañamente vacía mientras escuchaba los sonidos que venían de fuera. Muy pronto, oyó una voz que respondía a las preguntas del Sr. Moore, una voz que tanto como lo había intentado estas últimas semanas, nunca había logrado sacar fuera de su cabeza. Cuando miró hacia abajo a sus manos, se dio cuenta de que sus dedos se habían enredado a sí mismos en su manta, y poco a poco los levantó para doblarlos en su regazo en su lugar.

Había sonido de pasos que venían desde abajo. Una puerta se cerró, y Kurt oyó el sonido del traqueteo de los cascos una vez más cuando Jonathan y Howard desengancharon los caballos del carruaje y los llevaron a los establos. Otra puerta se cerró en la distancia, y el sonido de los pasos más abajo en el pasillo anunció que los sirvientes habían vuelto a la cocina para terminar rápidamente su desayuno antes de hacer frente a sus tareas diarias.

Kurt no sabía cuánto tiempo esperó. No pudo ser demasiado tiempo sin embargo, debido a que todavía podía oír los sonidos típicos del desayuno procedentes de abajo en la cocina cuando un golpe en su puerta anunció un visitante. Kurt miró hacia arriba para ver a Nick abrir la puerta, deteniéndose en el umbral mientras miraba la apariencia pálida pero serena y en calma de Kurt.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Nick empujó la puerta un poco más antes de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y decir, "Te está esperando en la biblioteca."


	23. Chapter 23

** N.T.** Hola a todos. Siento haber tardado un poco más de lo que dije con la traducción de este capítulo, pero como sabéis los capítulos son bastante largos por lo que me lleva más tiempo traducirlos. Pero aquí os traigo el capítulo. Deciros que llegados a este punto, me he puesto al día con el número de capítulos del fic original en inglés de Nalasan, por lo que habrá que esperar a que la autora publique un nuevo capítulo (el cual estoy ansiosa por leer) para que yo pueda a continuación traducirlo. Agradecer a todos los que dejáis comentarios y a la autora original de esta maravillosa historia que espero que continue porque es magnífica.

**K&S**

Después de vivir en Bailey Hall durante más de catorce meses, Kurt estaba seguro de haber visto cada área y rincón de la gran finca. Había subido por las escaleras hasta el ático, mirado detenidamente abajo en las habitaciones oscuras de la bodega, y trató de contar todos los numerosos dormitorios, almacenes y salas de estar. Pero a pesar de la gran belleza y esplendor que Bailey Hall ofrecía a sus habitantes, Kurt nunca había tenido ninguna dificultad para nombrar la única habitación en la que más se sentía más como en casa. Desde que entró en la biblioteca por primera vez -esa fatídica tarde cuando cierto lacayo que se convertiría en su mejor amigo le mostró los alrededores de la finca - desde entonces los estantes altos y las ventanas grandes, las gruesas alfombras y las acogedoras sillas habían tenido una sensación reconfortante para él, como si nada malo pudiera jamás suceder mientras Kurt estuviera de pie entre ellos. Se había, de diversas maneras, convertido en una especie de santuario.

Era precisamente por esta razón que hubo algo decididamente extraño en el momento en que Kurt se encontró de pie delante de la biblioteca y, por primera vez, se sintió inquieto ante el hecho de entrar. Miró a la madera oscura de las puertas dobles, frente a él, su mano ya descansando en el pomo, y sin embargo, incapaz de reunir el valor para girarlo y enfrentarse a lo que esperaba tras las puertas.

Él podía oír ruidos procedentes de la sala de dibujo de abajo, y escuchó la voz de la señora Seymour mientras instruía a Jane y Harriet para bajar las cortinas de la sala de desayunos. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien caminara por el pasillo y lo atrapara en esta posición peculiar, y fue ese hecho el que, finalmente, le hizo tomar un profundo, y aún tembloroso suspiro, y abrió la puerta a la biblioteca.

La habitación era luminosa, con luz de la mañana, a pesar de que los débiles rayos del sol de invierno aún no habían llegado a las ventanas. Si Kurt hubiera prestado atención a su entorno, podría haberse dado cuenta de que ninguna de las doncellas había encendido un fuego en la chimenea, y que la habitación estaba bastante helada con el aire frío de febrero. Podría haber observado las flores escarchadas en la parte inferior de las ventanas, o el polvo en los estantes de los libros que hablaban de la negligencia que la biblioteca había sufrido en las últimas semanas. Pero Kurt no notó nada de esto, porque su atención se centró exclusivamente en la figura apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana, dándose la vuelta lentamente cuando Kurt cerró la puerta tras él.

Kurt se había preguntado cómo sería este encuentro un sinnúmero de veces en el último par de semanas. Él había imaginado lo que Sebastian diría, y, en mucho mayor detalle, lo que _él_ le diría a Sebastian. Había practicado –en sus pensamientos, al menos - cómo se enfrentaría a él, cómo construiría sus argumentos, y convertiría sus palabras en frases cortantes que transmitirían cómo de profundamente Sebastian le había hecho daño. Había pasado por una gran variedad de escenarios, surgiendo con respuestas astutas para débiles excusas, y con palabras duras, si era para aclarar las cosas o simplemente hacer daño – el mismo Kurt no podía decirlo.

Y sin embargo, nada de todo eso realmente le había ayudado a prepararse para el momento en que Sebastian se dio la vuelta, y su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt. Él todavía estaba llevando sus ropas de viaje, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Sus botas y el dobladillo de sus pantalones estaban sucios con manchas de barro, y lo único que se había quitado era su bufanda gris, que yacía arrugada en una bola de tela junto a él en el alféizar de la ventana.

La breve oleada de dolor y enojo perforando a través de su pecho no fue ninguna sorpresa para Kurt. Pero mientras que él había anticipado el sentimiento hostil creciendo dentro de él, lo que no esperaba, no calculó en todas aquellas semanas de espera, fue el sentimiento de _añoranza_, un impulso para llegar hasta Sebastian - porque de alguna manera, inexplicablemente, y a pesar de todo lo que pasó, Kurt se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía sentimientos por el hombre frente a él. Fue un impulso corto, extinguido rápidamente por su ira y frustración, pero sin embargo hizo que sus dedos se retorcieran, como si realmente quisieran llegar hasta Sebastian. Casi desafiante, Kurt cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, como si quisiera evitar que cometieran una locura.

La mirada de Sebastian viajó lentamente sobre los rasgos de Kurt. Sus ojos permanecieron en la cara de Kurt, como si estuvieran tratando de asimilar cada detalle cambiado y sin cambios, antes de que su mirada se moviera hacia abajo, descansando en los hombros de Kurt por un momento, y vacilando cuando vio cómo los brazos de Kurt se cruzaron frente a su pecho en un gesto decididamente hostil.

Finalmente, él miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt de nuevo, y sonrió, una sonrisa seria, casi cansada, "Todavía estoy tratando de determinar si el hecho de que te veas más guapo cada vez que nos encontramos es una especie de venganza personal de tu parte, o simplemente algún castigo divino".

El primer impulso de Kurt fue el de dar una respuesta cortante, porque la adulación no era algo para lo que se sintiera con ganas - pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que Sebastian no tenía intención de ser halagador, o incluso encantador. Sonaba agotado y un poco melancólico, como si la apariencia de Kurt no fuera algo que encontrara placentero, sino más bien un problema más en el enorme montón de problemas a los que tenía que enfrentarse. Él se _veía_ cansado también, Kurt se dio cuenta - su piel finalmente había perdido sus últimas pecas para da paso a una palidez invernal, y su cabello había crecido decididamente más de lo que Londres consideraría de moda. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, y aunque era difícil decir con el cuerpo de Sebastian oculto bajo la capa oscura, Kurt creyó que se veía más delgado también.

Kurt se apoyó contra una de las estanterías, y con la sensación reconfortante de los lomos de grandes volúmenes presionando contra su espalda, replicó, "Bueno, ciertamente no puedo decir lo mismo de usted."

La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó en su respuesta, y había una nueva calidez en su expresión cuando miró a Kurt de nuevo, un calor que hizo que el estómago de Kurt se contrajera dolorosamente. Sebastian no respondió de inmediato; en cambio, simplemente siguió mirando a Kurt, lo suficiente para que su sonrisa se fundiera de nuevo en una expresión sobria. Finalmente, suspiró, y cerró los ojos antes de decir, "Creo que cometí un error terrible."

"Lo hizo," Kurt confirmó, sus ojos nunca dejando los rasgos del otro hombre. "Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué."

"Me temo que eso es una larga y no muy agradable historia", Sebastian respondió vacilante. Su mirada aún perduró sobre el rostro de Kurt, y Kurt simplemente levantó las cejas - una solicitud silenciosa para que el otro hombre comenzara.

Sebastian sostuvo su mirada durante un momento más, antes de suspirar de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia atrás contra el alféizar de la ventana, y giró la cabeza para mirar hacia afuera al jardín. Un momento de silencio sobrevino entre ellos, mientras que Sebastian parecía estar considerando cómo empezar. Kurt simplemente siguió mirándolo, esperando.

Finalmente, Sebastian giró la cabeza para mirar a Kurt de nuevo, y comenzó con una pregunta, "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que has estado al tanto de mis... gustos en parejas sexuales?"

"Desde diciembre del año pasado," Kurt replicó después de reflexionar sobre su respuesta por un segundo. Esto no pareció ser la respuesta que Sebastian había estado esperando, sin embargo, desde que se quedó mirando al lacayo con los ojos muy abiertos.

_"¿Qué?"_

"Yo ... uh... sucedió que le escuché a usted y a Sir Reginald una noche", explicó Kurt lentamente. Evitó los ojos de Sebastian, sin embargo, concentrándose en un punto en la alfombra, manchado de una taza de té que Jeff derramó una vez. "Y después de eso, no fue demasiado difícil averiguar las intenciones de Lord Huntington también."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Kurt levantara la cabeza para echar una mirada cautelosa al otro hombre, y vio que Sebastian simplemente seguía mirándolo fijamente de una manera que Kurt encontró decididamente desconcertante. Después de algunos segundos más, Kurt finalmente espetó, "¿Qué?"

"¿Sabías sobre Reginald y Arthur todo este tiempo?" Sebastian preguntó, su tono aún incrédulo, "¿Tú sabías sobre ellos, sobre _mí_, ya cuando me negué a llevarte a Londres?"

"Sí," Kurt confirmó, frunciendo el ceño en confusión ya que tenía problemas para trazar una conexión entre estos hechos. Pero Sebastian simplemente negó con la cabeza, sus labios tirando en una sonrisa que era medio divertido, medio arrepentida.

"Querido Señor," dijo, "_Realmente_ no te merezco."

Kurt no estaba muy seguro de qué responder a esta afirmación, pero, afortunadamente, Sebastian continuó rápidamente. "Bueno, entonces sabes que tuve relaciones con Arthur y Reginald", dijo. "Hubo otros antes que ellos, por supuesto, sobre todo en Londres. Hubo un momento en que yo no era demasiado... _selectivo_... con respecto a quién me llevaba a la cama conmigo." Él siguió mirando a Kurt, como si estuviera buscando una reacción en la cara del lacayo. Kurt, sin embargo, no se sintió impactado o incluso sorprendido por la confesión – él ya había asumido eso.

Cuando Kurt no reaccionó, Sebastian continuó, "Todos ellos tenían una cosa en común, sin embargo. Todos ellos eran hijos de condes o barones, o duques." Su mirada se mantuvo sobre la de Kurt, y firmemente, añadió," Y la razón para ello es porque no me acuesto con sirvientes".

Kurt sintió como si acabara de ser abofeteado en la cara. De todas las cosas que había esperado que Sebastian dijera, esto no estaba entre ellas. Se quedó mirando al otro hombre con incredulidad y dolor, y Sebastian, al ver el cambio en la expresión de Kurt, se apresuró a añadir, "No, Kurt, no lo entiendes-"

"Oh, creo que le he entendido perfectamente," Kurt siseó. "Entiendo que a pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, simplemente sucedió que se dio cuenta que no soy uno de sus amigos nobles y estirados, y que estoy por debajo de su estatus para..."

"¿Podrías dejarme terminar la frase?" Sebastian le interrumpió, "Lo que quise decir fue: No me acuesto con sirvientes ya"

Esta admisión silenció a Kurt. Se quedó mirando a Sebastian por un segundo antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, apoyando los codos en los muslos, y diciendo, con voz calmada de nuevo, aunque un poco ronca, "Explícate".

Sebastian no se sentó. En su lugar, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro entre los estantes y se frotó la palma sobre su rostro.

"Nick me dijo que él te había hablado de cómo crecimos juntos", finalmente le preguntó, "¿Acerca de nuestra infancia, y sobre el momento en que murió mi madre?"

"Lo hizo," Kurt confirmó.

"¿Pero supongo que no te contó sobre lo que pasó después de que volví a casa de la escuela?" Sebastian preguntó. "¿Algo sobre mi padre? ¿Mi hermano?"

"Bueno, dio a entender que no se llevaba muy bien con ellos," Kurt respondió, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de recordar lo que Nick le dijo, esa noche cuando tuvieron su primera conversación realmente honesta. "Pero no explicó cuáles fueron las razones para ello. O, ", agregó después de un momento, "lo que algo de eso tiene que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros."

Sebastian se detuvo frente a la ventana y miró afuera. Sus dedos vagaron a su cuello, ensartando en ellos los largos mechones marrones de su pelo, tirando de ellos en un gesto que parecía tan terriblemente familiar. Finalmente, tomó una respiración profunda, como para prepararse a sí mismo, y se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Kurt, sus dedos cayendo de su cuello para enrollarse en la madera brillante del alféizar en su lugar.

"Nunca encontré la idea de acostarme con chicas particularmente atractiva", comenzó. "En la escuela, todos los demás chicos no paraban de hablar acerca de las chicas que trabajaban en la cocina, y aunque por supuesto yo fingía estar tan interesado como cualquier otro, nunca pude ... no sé, imaginarme si quiera entusiasmado por ellas. Me tomó un tiempo entender que tenía que buscar mi entusiasmo en otros lugares. Me tomó más tiempo para darme cuenta de que yo no era el único que se sentía así, y para aprender a reconocer a otros chicos como yo. Para notar los signos reveladores, y reunir el valor suficiente para saber si mis sospechas eran correctas".

Se quedó mirando más allá del hombro de Kurt, hacia la oscura chimenea, donde la ceniza restante del último fuego aún no se había disipado.

"Besé a otro chico por primera vez cuando tenía quince años", continuó, "gané algo de experiencia en la escuela, pero por supuesto estábamos en constante peligro de ser pillados por uno de los profesores - o, peor aún, uno de los otros muchachos. Tonteamos un poco, pero ya sabes – considerando todas las cosas, fue bastante inocente".

En pocas palabras, Kurt se preguntó si todo lo que él había experimentado hasta ahora, especialmente en relación con el último verano, se calificaría como algo más que "inocente", según la definición de Sebastian. De alguna manera, lo dudaba.

"Cuando cumplí dieciocho años, mi padre decidió que yo había estudiado lo suficiente, y me pidió que volviera a casa", dijo Sebastian. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y reflexionó sobre sus últimas palabras durante unos segundos, antes de añadir, "Aunque hasta el día de hoy, no estoy muy seguro de qué quería que hiciera aquí."

Kurt miró al otro hombre, y vio una sonrisa melancólica cruzando los labios de Sebastian. "Al principio, yo estaba muy feliz de estar de vuelta. No había visto a Nick en mucho tiempo, y estaba realmente con ganas de encontrarme con Frederick de nuevo."

Kurt parpadeó, y se le ocurrió que, a pesar de que había oído a Sebastian hablar de su madre un par de veces, hasta ahora nunca le había oído hablar de su hermano mayor.

"Pero también fue extraño estar de vuelta", Sebastian continuó, "por lo menos durante las primeras semanas. Nick y yo teníamos que ser increíblemente cuidadosos cuando queríamos pasar tiempo juntos, porque mi padre sabía de nuestra antigua amistad, y nos observaba de cerca para determinar si yo todavía mantenía las 'inadecuadas estrechas relaciones con los criados'".

Se mordió el labio inferior y se detuvo por unos segundos, evitando la mirada de Kurt. Cuando miró hacia arriba de nuevo, había una extraña emoción parpadeando en sus ojos, que causó una sensación casi incómoda en el pecho de Kurt cuando Sebastian añadió, sin apartar la mirada de la de Kurt, "pero sabes - resultó que Nick no era el lacayo del que mi padre debería haberse preocupado".

Kurt siguió mirando a Sebastian, un sinnúmero de pensamientos y sospechas corriendo por su mente, mientras esperaba a que el otro hombre continuara con lo que Kurt sospechaba sería la historia que estaba detrás de, quizás no todos, pero sí muchos de los misterios que rodeaban al joven conde.

Sebastian vaciló por un momento más. Cuando habló, su voz era más baja que antes y tropezó con las palabras, como si quisiera contar esta parte de la historia lo más rápido posible.

"Teníamos seis lacayos en ese entonces, porque padre frecuentemente tenía invitados, y por supuesto estábamos yo y Frederick. Todos eran muy agradables, pero había uno en particular que me llamó la atención en el momento en que lo vi." La voz de Sebastian siguió siendo cuidadosamente neutral cuando continuó, "Su nombre era Daniel, y era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto". Meditó sobre esto por una fracción de segundo, antes de añadir, "Supuestamente todavía es hermoso."

Kurt arqueó una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa, pero Sebastian continuó, nunca mirando hacia arriba, "Por lo menos eso era lo que yo pensaba en ese entonces, y el cielo sabe que yo no era el único. Daniel era puro carisma, y cautivaba a todo el mundo allá por dónde iba. Todas las sirvientas estaban locamente enamoradas de él, y sospecho que la mitad de los mozos de cuadra y lacayos lo estaban también."

"Entonces, tú te enamoraste de él también", dijo Kurt. Salió sonando como una pregunta, pero recordó la conversación que una vez escuchó entre Sebastian y Nick, y las palabras de Sebastian que habían indicado claramente que había estado enamorado antes. Kurt no dudó ni por un segundo que este Daniel era la persona de la que Sebastian había estaba hablando en ese entonces.

"Me enamoré rápido y duro, y yo no tenía los pies en el suelo," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, su voz seca, "Pero voy a llegar a eso más adelante. En ese momento, yo estaba simplemente encaprichado con él." Se encogió de hombros, "Y realmente no era más que un enamoramiento al principio. Él coqueteaba conmigo, pero por otra parte, coqueteaba con todo el mundo. Me sentía halagado, intrigado incluso, pero no pensaba mucho en ello." Él suspiró, "Pero un día, Nick se torció la muñeca cuando se cayó por las escaleras, y para las siguientes semanas, Daniel fue asignado para hacerse cargo de sus funciones hasta que la mano de Nick estuviera totalmente recuperada – lo cual, naturalmente, incluía ayudarme a vestirme".

Su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt, y concluyó, "Digamos que esas semanas cambiaron las cosas."

"¿Cambiaron cómo?" Preguntó Kurt. No es que él no pudiera imaginar lo que pasó entre Sebastian y el lacayo en esas semanas, pero estaba cansado de recurrir a su imaginación una y otra vez para llenar los vacíos y secretos que todo el mundo en Bailey parecía guardar. Sólo por esta vez, él quería oír los detalles del propio Sebastian.

"Bueno, continuamos coqueteando el uno con el otro", dijo Sebastian. "Pero el coqueteo de repente puede sentirse muy diferente cuando lo haces en la intimidad de tu propio dormitorio." Suspiró, pero no era un sonido nostálgico - sonaba exhausto, como si hubiera malgastado demasiada energía en este período particular de su vida ya. "Nos besamos después de una semana, y él entró de hurtadillas a mi dormitorio por primera vez esa misma noche."

"¿Él entró-" Kurt empezó a preguntar, pero Sebastian asintió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, "Él fue el primer hombre con el que me acosté. Y fue el primer hombre del que me enamoré."

Sebastian frunció el ceño en contemplación, reflexionando sobre las acciones de su yo más joven por un momento antes de continuar, "Nunca había experimentado algo así antes. Uno oye acerca de estas cosas, en historias y libros, pero nunca anticipé que sería tan... adictivo."

"¿Él también te amaba?" preguntó Kurt. La pregunta sonó terriblemente ingenua, incluso a sus propios oídos.

"Él lo dijo, una o dos veces, en el calor del momento," Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Y ciertamente yo creía que lo hacía. Pero ya sabes..." Por primera vez durante la conversación, hubo un destello familiar de burla en los ojos de Sebastian, "Nosotros no _hablábamos_ mucho cuando estábamos a solas."

De alguna manera, la declaración hizo que la piel de Kur se estremeciera, aunque si era de irritación, malestar o incluso celos, ni si quiera Kurt podía decirlo en este momento.

"¿Nick sabía de esto?", preguntó. Sebastian resopló, "Por supuesto que Nick lo sabía. Nunca podría mantener nada oculto a Nick. Él lo sabía, y lo desaprobaba totalmente."

Cuando Kurt levantó una ceja, sorprendido, Sebastian se encogió de hombros como respuesta, "Nick era la única persona en Bailey al que no le gustaba mucho Daniel. Supongo que siempre ha sido más perspicaz que el resto de nosotros." Él sonrió brevemente antes de continuar, "Nuestra relación, si se puede llamar así, duró un par de meses. Éramos muy sigilosos acerca de lo que hacíamos, o al menos pensábamos que lo éramos. En retrospectiva, tengo que admitir que éramos terriblemente descuidados." Sacudió la cabeza, "Había muchos momentos en los que casi nos pillaron, pero de alguna manera, en realidad nunca nos sentimos amenazados. En todo caso, la sensación de riesgo lo hizo más emocionante".

Kurt frunció el ceño. No es que él no pudiera entender lo que Sebastian estaba diciendo - después de todo, él mismo había experimentado la emoción que venía de tocar algo, alguien prohibido - pero la forma en que Sebastian continuó su relato dejó a Kurt profundamente temeroso por lo que iba a seguir. Por lo tanto, preguntó, "Y finalmente, os pillaron, ¿no?"

"Oh, no" Sebastian respondió. "No nos pillaron. Tal vez sea cierto que la fortuna favorece a los necios, pero a pesar de nuestra falta de cuidado, nunca fuimos descubiertos. Recuerdo a Nick pillándonos una vez, pero a pesar de que él me dio un sermón terrible después, nunca hubo consecuencias. Yo estaba completamente feliz, y más aún cuando mi padre nos llevó a Londres ese verano y me enteré de que Daniel era quién nos acompañaría".

Kurt se dio cuenta de que él seguía retorciendo los dedos, y en silencio los deslizó bajo sus muslos mientras escuchaba la historia de Sebastian.

"Londres fue, por supuesto, aún más emocionante que nuestra vida apartada en Bailey. Ya había estado en la ciudad un par de veces antes, pero no tan a menudo y nunca por mucho tiempo. Y yo nunca había estado con la libertad para explorar por mi cuenta antes - y mucho menos bajo la guía de alguien como Daniel".

Su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt, y su amarga sonrisa se ensanchó solo un poquito, "Mi padre estaba ocupado instruyendo a Frederick en cómo dirigir la finca, manejar las finanzas y abogados, todas estas cosas, y no le importaba particularmente si yo estaba presente o no. Por lo tanto, a menudo los dejaba con sus asuntos, y en su lugar exploraba la ciudad con Daniel".

De repente, Kurt recordó el libro que una vez encontró en el estudio de Sebastian, _El Preceptor del Yokel_, que detallaba los caminos que uno tenía que tomar para encontrar su camino alrededor de la ciudad, y para ciertos establecimientos donde el gusto en parejas sexuales sería correspondido.

Cuando mencionó esto a Sebastian, la sobria expresión del otro hombre estuvo momentáneamente iluminada por una sonrisa divertida, "Me pregunto cuándo curiosear alrededor en mis habitaciones se convirtió en un hábito tuyo, Kurt."

"No es un _hábito_," Kurt respondió indignado. "Fue una coincidencia. Y no puedo ver cómo es mi culpa que dejes cosas como esas por ahí abiertamente. Al igual que el _Teleny._ Realmente Sebastian, es descuidado e irresponsable".

"Escondí el _Teleny_ en el fondo de un estante," objetó Sebastian, señalando los estantes detrás de él con el pulgar. "Si no fuera por tu obsesión con la lectura, nunca lo habrías encontrado."

"Siento mucho ser la fuente de la desilusión, pero no era un escondite tan brillante," Kurt replicó, sintiendo la irritación creciendo en su pecho. "Deberías estar agradecido que me lo llevé a mi habitación y lo escondí allí. No quiero ni imaginar lo que podría haber pasado si alguien lo hubiera descubierto".

Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio que Sebastian le estaba mirando con una expresión bastante extraña en su rostro. Él siguió mirando a Kurt por un largo momento, antes de decir lentamente, "Tú querías protegerme. Es por eso que te llevaste el libro".

El primer impulso de Kurt fue negar la evaluación, afirmando que él sólo tomó el libro porque lo encontró fascinante. Pero había algo en los ojos de Sebastian - una buena parte de incredulidad, mezclada con una pequeña, pero aparentemente creciente porción de esperanza - que le hizo mirar hacia otro lado y suspirar. "En parte", admitió.

"¿Por qué?" Sebastian preguntó, su voz tranquila. "Lo encontraste el verano pasado, ¿no? No estábamos exactamente en buenos términos en aquel entonces. ¿Por qué querrías protegerme, cuando yo hice todo lo posible para hacértelo pasar mal, para alejarte?"

Kurt sostuvo la mirada de Sebastian durante un momento muy largo. Él sabía que la respuesta a esta pregunta explicaba no sólo por qué decidió dar a Sebastian una segunda oportunidad en aquel entonces, sino también por qué él todavía estaba aquí, escuchando las explicaciones de Sebastian. Y de repente, se dio cuenta de lo importante que debía ser para Sebastian que expresara este motivo.

"Porque me importas", dijo lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de Sebastian. "No tengo ni idea de _por qué_ lo hago, pero me he preocupado por ti desde hace mucho tiempo." Él pudo ver la mirada en los ojos de Sebastian cambiando, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ser demasiado optimista, Kurt añadió, "Pero estoy cansado de cómo sigues tratándome, y estoy cansado de que tú seas el único que sigue tomando decisiones por los dos. Y todavía estoy muy enojado contigo, sobre todo porque no entiendo por qué, después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, te importo tan poco que te fuiste de la manera en que lo hiciste. Así que tal vez deberías decirme lo que pasó con Daniel en Londres".

Por un momento, Sebastian simplemente siguió mirando al joven frente a él, con una expresión indescifrable. Finalmente, él asintió y continuó, "Yo no necesité el _Preceptor del Yokel _durante el verano que pasé con Daniel en Londres. Él sabía moverse por la ciudad, y me llevó con él".

"Pero al veros los dos juntos, la gente no..." Kurt comenzó a cuestionar, porque la idea de Sebastian y su lacayo paseando casualmente por la ciudad uno al lado del otro parecía bastante improbable.

Sebastian explicó, su sonrisa convirtiéndose apenas un poco más traviesa, "tomé prestadas algunas de sus ropas y me disfracé como un lacayo."

Kurt chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación silenciosa, causando que Sebastian se encogiera de hombros.

"Como dije - Yo no era particularmente razonable durante esos días. Pero al igual que durante las semanas en Bailey, tuvimos la suerte de que no nos pillaran. Pasamos unas semanas agradables en Londres, salimos casi todas las noches a beber y jugar. Y entonces surgieron los problemas".

Kurt esperó mientras Sebastian se detuvo y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Le tomó sólo un momento para decidir cómo continuar su relato, pero cuando lo hizo su voz sonó un poco más baja que antes, "Cuando salía con Daniel, pude ver por mí mismo que era muy aficionado a la bebida, y también un poco demasiado aficionado a los juegos de azar. Pero yo tenía el dinero suficiente para los dos, y no pensé mucho en ello al principio. Por supuesto, yo no fui capaz de presenciar lo que él hacía las noches en las que no lo acompañaba, cuando tenía que asistir a algunas fiestas junto con mi padre y Frederick".

Se mordió el labio inferior por un momento antes de continuar, "No fue hasta mucho después que me enteré de que, en los últimos años, Daniel había acumulado deudas con varias casas de juego, así que por supuesto sólo me llevaba a las casas donde no se le conocía. Ambos usábamos nombres falsos, por supuesto, pero me tomó bastante tiempo para darme cuenta de que, en su caso, era una necesidad -. Y no simplemente porque estuviera con el hijo de su patrón"

Los dedos de Sebastian agarraban el alféizar de la ventana con tanta fuerza ahora que sus nudillos estaban casi tan blancos como la madera pintada a la que estaban aferrados, Kurt se dio cuenta, mientras que una sensación similar a la aprensión se propagaba a través de su estómago.

"Él no pidió mucho al principio. Sumas más pequeñas, para las noches en las que salía sin mí, y rara vez más de lo que gastábamos cuando salíamos juntos. No pensé nada sobre eso al principio; Simplemente le daba el dinero y le deseaba que pasara un buen rato mientras me veía obligado a bailar con alguna belleza de una familia respetable, anhelando estar con él en su lugar."

"Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a pedir cantidades más grandes. Siempre bajo algún pretexto, por supuesto. Me dijo algo acerca de un ex amante al que todavía le debía dinero, sobre una tía enferma en Manchester." Él se rio, una risa amarga, sin humor que lastimaba los oídos de Kurt, "Yo era tan increíblemente ingenuo y estúpido en ese entonces. O no estúpido. Tal vez no _quería_ ver lo que estaba pasando en realidad - porque Dios sabe que había suficientes indicios como para que me diera cuenta".

"¿Le diste el dinero?" Kurt le preguntó en voz baja.

"Al principio, le di todo lo que pidió," Sebastian respondió. "No me importaba, ¿sabes? Nunca heredé el sentido de tacañería de mi padre, y nunca aprendí a preocuparme por el dinero de la manera que él lo hacía. Como yo lo veía, teníamos más que suficiente, ¿por qué no darle algo a alguien que lo necesitaba, a alguien a quien le importaba?"

La admisión de Sebastian hizo que Kurt recordara la mañana en la que fue testigo de cómo el otro hombre intentó dar a Jane tres salarios por adelantado, y se dio cuenta de que, en este sentido, Sebastian no había cambiado en absoluto. Sebastian estuvo callado por un momento más, antes de añadir, "Y tal vez había algo más en eso. Mi padre y yo no estábamos exactamente en buenos términos durante esas semanas en Londres. Yo sabía que no era lo que él esperaba que su hijo menor llegaría a ser - yo no tenía ningún interés en la política, y cero intención de casarme con alguna rica heredera. Podía verlo constantemente comparándome con Frederick." Él sonrió, una sonrisa torcida que tenía un punto de amargor en ella," Y probablemente no tengo que destacar que el resultado de esta comparación no funcionaba a mi favor. Así que sí, probablemente era también una manera de devolvérsela a mi padre".

Su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt, y añadió en voz baja, "Te lo dije antes, Kurt: He hecho un montón de errores."

Kurt no sabía lo que Sebastian había leído en sus ojos que le había impulsado a decir eso, pero sabía que no estaba dispuesto a discutir la culpa y los errores antes de haber escuchado toda la historia. Por lo tanto, él simplemente le preguntó, "Supongo que en algún momento, dejaste de darle dinero sin embargo, ¿no?"

"Bueno, en algún momento, no pude continuar haciendo eso sin que nadie lo notara," Sebastian respondió. "Frederick ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba gastando mucho más de lo que normalmente haría, y sin duda más de lo que sería aceptable, incluso si era mi primera vez real en Londres. Fue probablemente su creciente sospecha la que finalmente me alertó sobre los peligros de mi comportamiento. Así que le dije a Daniel que teníamos que tener más cuidado. Me di cuenta de que no le gustaba, pero fue muy comprensivo. En un primer momento." Una arruga apareció en la frente de Sebastian cuando prosiguió, "Pero cuando él, aún así, continuó pidiéndome dinero, incluso yo empecé a desconfiar. Incluso sospeché que tal vez tenía otro amante en la ciudad, pero Daniel era muy _hábil_ disipando mis dudas y celos".

Sacudió la cabeza, "Pero habíamos comenzado a distanciarnos, y mientras yo todavía hacía todo lo posible para negarlo, Daniel fue bastante rápido para captarlo. Y él decidió actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde".

Su mirada parpadeó para encontrarse con la de Kurt de nuevo, brevemente, antes de que una vez más girase la cabeza para mirar a la chimenea vacía, "Vino a mi habitación una noche, algo que no había hecho durante un tiempo. En parte por el riesgo, y en parte debido a las disputas que habíamos tenido antes esa semana. Recuerdo que me sorprendió totalmente que él viniera a mí, y aún más la dulzura inusual con la que hicimos el amor".

Kurt se estremeció, sólo un poco, y esperaba que Sebastian le evitaría más detalles sobre sus actividades. Sebastian, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de su reacción, y continuó, "Más tarde, cuando estaba acostado a su lado, ya al borde de quedarme dormido, de repente me pidió una suma ridículamente alta de dinero. Me reí, convencido de que estaba bromeando".

Negó con la cabeza otra vez, "Todavía recuerdo cómo de indiferente su voz sonó cuando dijo: 'Bueno, creo que me merezco una pequeña recompensa de tu parte, Sebby, ¿no? Después de todo, imagina lo difícil que ha sido para mí nunca mencionar nuestra relación íntima a nadie. Ayer, por ejemplo, en la cocina, cuando esa bruja del ama de llaves no dejaba de sermonearme. Oh, yo estuve tan _tentado_ de decirle que tenía la certeza de que al menos _tú _estabas muy satisfecho con mis…_servicios_. Pero yo no podía decir eso, ¿verdad? Sólo imagina lo rápido que un rumor como este se extendería entre los criados, y que tan pronto llegaría a oídos de tu padre - o de ese guapo hermano tuyo. No quieres que algo como eso suceda, ¿verdad?'"

La voz de Sebastian se rompió en estas últimas palabras, y se aclaró la garganta, evitó la mirada de Kurt y continuó rápidamente, "Es casi vergonzoso el tiempo que me llevó para entender que él estaba hablando muy en serio. Yo sólo le miré mientras se ponía la ropa de nuevo y se marchaba. No entendía lo que había pasado, y no tenía ni siquiera la menor idea de qué hacer a continuación".

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?" preguntó Kurt.

"Fui a la única persona en la que confiaba," Sebastian respondió. "Estoy eternamente agradecido de que Nick no dijo 'Eso es lo que te he estado diciendo todo este tiempo' esa noche, a pesar de que habría estado perfectamente justificado que lo hiciera." Sacudió la cabeza, "Esperó hasta que yo acabé de estar enojado y molesto y de llorar en su hombro, y luego habló con mucha calma conmigo sobre las opciones que teníamos." Se rió brevemente, y añadió, "Y no teníamos muchas."

"Pero... no entiendo," Kurt lo interrumpió, el ceño fruncido por la confusión. "Si Daniel le hubiera contado a tu padre y a tu hermano todo, si hacía lo que pasó entre vosotros dos de conocimiento público, eso le habría perjudicado a él tanto como te habría perjudicado a ti, ¿verdad?"

"Oh Kurt," Sebastian se rio, pasando los dedos por el pelo y, finalmente, mirando hacia arriba otra vez, "¿Puedes realmente no ver eso? Por supuesto que habría manchado su reputación también - al principio. Pero, ¿cuáles habrían sido las consecuencias para ambos- a largo plazo? Él habría sido despedido, todo el mundo habría hablado, habría tenido que dejar Wilton, o incluso Londres por un tiempo. ¿Y luego? Luego podría haber ido a Edimburgo o Dublín, o Manchester, o incluso volver a Londres después de algún tiempo. Él podría haber tomado un nuevo nombre, fingir ser otra persona de otro lugar. Él habría tenido que tener cuidado, por supuesto, pero podría haber encontrado un trabajo nuevo. Si viajara lo suficientemente lejos, incluso podría haber trabajado como lacayo de nuevo. Hubiera sido difícil para él, sin duda, pero él habría sido capaz de continuar con su vida."

Él miró a Kurt, y Kurt se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio la expresión de los rasgos de Sebastian, desesperado y atrapado, "Pero, ¿podrías imaginar lo que sucedería si el más leve rumor de mí llevando a hombres a la cama llegara a los círculos de la sociedad londinense? Estaría arruinado, Kurt. Para siempre. Mi familia estaría arruinada. No hay recuperación de algo así. Incluso si mi padre me hubiera echado a la calle, nadie se hubiera olvidado de eso. He visto esto suceder a familias, Kurt - barones que intentaron sacar a sus hijos de la cárcel, alegando que habían sido seducidos o embrujados u obligados. Familias que tuvieron que irse a Italia o Francia o incluso a las colonias con el fin de alejarse de los chismes - en vano, por supuesto, porque noticias como esta viajan rápido. Y nuestro círculo es más pequeño de lo que imaginas." Sus ojos miraron a Kurt, y su voz era casi tan baja que Kurt apenas la oyó," No hay forma de escapar de algo como esto."

Kurt se le quedó mirando, la comprensión amaneciendo en el fondo de su mente. "Es por eso que dijiste que no te acuestas con sirvientes", dijo lentamente.

Sebastian asintió, "Para Reginald o Arthur, los riesgos son tan altos como lo son para mí. Tan pronto como se corra la voz, sufriremos por igual." Hizo una pausa por un momento, y luego añadió, "Aunque incluso esta perspectiva no es siempre suficiente para hacerlos cuidadosos. "

"Esa noche, hace más de un año", dijo Kurt lentamente, recordando un incidente que casi había olvidado, "Cuando te quedaste en Longleat con los Huntington durante la Navidad, algo pasó con Sir Reginald..."

"Se emborrachó, y por un momento se olvidó del peligro. Por desgracia, un momento de descuido suele ser todo lo que se necesita," Sebastian dijo secamente. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, y miró los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana arrastrándose lentamente sobre la madera clara del alféizar. "Supongo que fue mi culpa. Yo sabía que él estaba celoso de Arthur. No fue porque él estuviera encariñado conmigo, claro está -. Él y Arthur siempre han tenido una especie de extraña rivalidad que perdura, y de alguna manera terminé en medio de ella" Él sacudió su cabeza, "Sin embargo, yo debería haber sabido que no debía burlarme de él. No debería haber alimentado sus celos aún más. Si no fuera por el hecho de que casi nadie entendió su insultos de borracho, quién sabe lo que podría haber sucedido".

Él giró de nuevo la cabeza, con la mirada buscando los ojos de Kurt, "Entiendes eso, ¿verdad, Kurt? No tiene nada que ver con el estatus, o conmigo pensando que alguien que no haya nacido con una cuchara de oro en la boca vale menos de algún modo. Demonios, cuando pienso en ello, me gustan probablemente más mis sirvientes que la mayoría de mis amigos. Es una medida de precaución, Kurt. Porque desde lo que pasó con Daniel, yo no me atrevía a confiar en otra persona lo suficiente para aceptar los riesgos que vendrían con una relación como esta".

Esta última frase hizo un nudo incómodo en el estómago de Kurt de nuevo, pero decidió empujar a un lado la pregunta sobre lo que esto significaba para _su_ relación por ahora. En cambio, se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla y le preguntó, "¿Qué pasó con Daniel?"

"Bueno, al principio, Nick y yo intentamos todo lo que pudimos pensar: persuadir, amenazar, suplicar. Creo que, en el fondo, yo todavía no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. De alguna manera, una pequeña parte de mí todavía estaba convencido de que Daniel tenía sentimientos genuinos por mí." Sebastian levantó sus hombros en un medio encogimiento de hombros, "Nada funcionó. En todo caso, hizo a Daniel más hostil y exigente. Pero mientras yo estaba todavía perplejo en cuanto a qué hacer, Nick estaba pensando prácticamente. Teníamos que evitar un escándalo a toda costa, pero no había manera de que pudiera conseguir la suma de dinero que estaba pidiendo, sin que nadie lo notara".

Sebastian se mordió el labio inferior, capturando la suave carne entre los dientes brevemente, "Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer. Le pedí ayuda a mi padre".

Kurt se le quedó mirando desconcertado por un momento, antes de que un sentimiento de temor se instalara en su estómago "¿le dijiste a tu padre acerca de Daniel?"

"Créeme, no era mi primera opción," Sebastian respondió, su mandíbula una línea dura. "Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Nick estaba seguro de que Daniel no tendría escrúpulos en seguir adelante con su amenaza, y sólo había una manera de conseguir el dinero que quería. Pasé días tratando de reunir el valor para hablar con mi padre. "Los dedos de Sebastian apretaron su agarre sobre el alféizar de la ventana, "Entonces, una noche, cuando Frederick se había ido a un baile y nos quedamos solos en la casa, le pedí a mi padre una conversación privada, y le hablé de los intentos de Daniel para chantajearme".

"¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Nada al principio. Se limitó a escuchar. Cuando terminé mi relato, él sólo hizo una pregunta: "¿Y están estas acusaciones, que el lacayo está haciendo en contra de ti, basadas en la verdad?'" Sebastian cerró los ojos, los dedos enroscándose por el cabello una vez más. "Todavía me gustaría haberle mentido en ese momento", dijo, "Pero no pude. Me limité a asentir. No podía leer la expresión de mi padre. Me miró como siempre lo hacía: severo, sereno, y con una pizca de decepción".

Cuando Sebastian abrió los ojos otra vez, él no miró a Kurt. En cambio, su mirada se detuvo en uno de los retratos en las paredes: "Él me pidió que lo dejara y que le enviara a Daniel. Hasta el día de hoy no tengo idea de qué es exactamente lo que le dijo. Sé que le pagó una suma muy generosa de dinero, probablemente incluso más de lo que había pedido originalmente, y supongo que él lo amenazó para asegurarse de que Daniel mantendría la boca cerrada en el futuro. Mi padre nunca fue quisquilloso con respecto a sus métodos de negociación".

La mano de Sebastian se deslizó abajo de su cabello y se apoyó en su cuello, y Kurt siguió su movimiento con los ojos, mientras que Sebastian continuaba, "Cualesquiera que fueran los detalles de su conversación, Daniel se marchó de la casa inmediatamente. No sé a dónde se fue o lo que hizo después. Nunca lo volví a ver, pero a veces, todavía camino por las calles de Londres, y tengo miedo de que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo".

Kurt miró al hombre delante de él, sus dedos retorciéndose en el material oscuro de los pantalones. Él no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo, ahora que Sebastian había revelado la razón de su comportamiento. Mucho de lo que sucedió tenía más sentido ahora, pero de una manera extraña, Kurt se sentía vacío, como si la ira y el dolor dentro de él hubieran chocado con la piedad, la conmoción y la tristeza que sentía cuando miraba a la expresión torturada de Sebastian, sin dejar nada más que una extraña sensación de agotamiento. No obstante, preguntó, "¿Y qué te pasó _a ti_ después de que Daniel se marchó?"

"Oh, mi padre no había terminado conmigo todavía", dijo Sebastian. "Tan pronto como Daniel hubo salido de la casa, me llamó para que fuera a verle una vez más. 'No creo que tenga que destacar lo mucho que me has decepcionado ", dijo," y me atrevo a decir que vas a entender que después de lo ocurrido creo que un cambio de aires te haría bien. Le dije a Nick que empacara tu maleta de inmediato. Te vas por la mañana.'"

Kurt parpadeó a Sebastian. Mientras que una reacción como esta no debería haber sido una sorpresa para él, todavía se sintió conmocionado, "¿Él te echó?"

"No me echó," Sebastian respondió secamente. "Me envió a un viaje educativo." Su mirada se encontró con la de Kurt, y su sonrisa era la misma sarcástica que Kurt había visto tan a menudo en los primeros días de su amistad, "Por supuesto que es básicamente lo mismo, pero suena mejor que 'deshacerse de ese sodomita de hijo", y causa mucho menos escándalo entre los amigos y la familia".

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, antes de que Kurt le preguntara, "¿Y a dónde fuiste?"

"A París primero", dijo Sebastian, "A Roma más tarde, y luego a Venecia y Florencia, y finalmente a Viena. Hice lo que mi padre habría querido que hiciera. Estudié. Fui a bailes y a fiestas. Bailé con el tipo correcto de chicas y conversé con el tipo correcto de personas. Yo era un hijo perfecto, un perfecto caballero - y por supuesto odiaba cada minuto de ello".

Sebastian levantó su mano derecha a su frente, distraídamente frotando su ceja antes de continuar, "La única cosa buena de este viaje fue que conocí a Robert. Nos conocimos en Viena, a través de un conocido mutuo, y por alguna razón inexplicable, inmediatamente se encariñó conmigo. Desde que mi padre no había permitido a Nick que me acompañara, me sentí aliviado al encontrar a alguien con quién podía hablar - incluso si no se trataba de las cosas más serias en mi cabeza".

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el extranjero?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Casi dos años. Mantuve la esperanza de que en el momento en que regresara a Londres, mi padre se habría olvidado de lo que había pasado - o por lo menos me habría perdonado por ello. Él me escribió de vez en cuando, cartas cortas llenas de consultas indiferentes acerca de cómo estaba o si necesitaba dinero..."

Sebastian se encontró con los ojos de Kurt, y en voz baja, le dijo "Mi padre no era un hombre malo, Kurt. Sólo que no era muy afectuoso o cariñoso con sus hijos, con ninguno de los dos, y no creo que jamás hubiera averiguado qué hacer conmigo. Lo poco de relación que teníamos cuando era más joven fue destruido cuando se enteró de lo de Daniel. Después de eso, yo era un riesgo, un peligro para su reputación y su familia que tenía que ser mantenido a raya".

Ahí estaba otra vez - la misma expresión que Kurt había visto varias veces en el rostro de Sebastian. La había vislumbrado tras las conversaciones con la abuela de Sebastian, o cuando atrapaba a Sebastian sentado solo en la biblioteca, mirando por la ventana profundamente en contemplación. No era enfadada, tampoco triste, - era desesperada de una manera tranquila, más resignada que frustrada, e increíblemente solitaria.

La historia de Sebastian le hizo recordar a Kurt a sus propios padres. Durante las últimas semanas se había preguntado una y otra vez lo que habría pasado si ambos estuvieran aún con vida. ¿Podrían haber aceptado lo que le estaba pasando a Kurt? ¿Podrían haber vivido con un hijo como él?

Tal vez era terriblemente ingenuo de su parte, pero algo dentro de Kurt, la parte de él que recordaba la amabilidad de su madre y el tierno corazón de su padre, quería creer que sus padres habrían sido diferentes que el padre de Sebastian. Él no estaba exactamente seguro de que lo hubieran entendido - pero estaba seguro, tenía que estar seguro de que lo habrían querido de todos modos.

"Pero, sin embargo, regresaste a Inglaterra", dijo.

"Volví a Londres", Sebastian confirmó. "Robert me acompañó, por lo cual estuve increíblemente agradecido. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarme a mi padre por mi cuenta otra vez." Él sonrió brevemente como un nuevo pensamiento cruzó su mente, y añadió, "Aunque, por supuesto, nada podría haberme impedido ver a Nick de nuevo."

"¿Estaba en Londres en ese momento?" Kurt inquirió.

"Lo estaba, junto con mi padre y mi hermano, y si hay una entidad divina velando por nosotros le doy gracias por traer a Nick a Londres aquel verano. Sin él o Robert, no sé cómo habría sobrevivido a las semanas que siguieron." Sebastian negó con la cabeza, "Pero estoy adelantando las cosas."

Había un pensamiento insistente en el fondo de la mente de Kurt, una sospecha creciente en cuanto a qué punto de la historia de Sebastian se estaban acercando ahora. Pero Kurt los empujó al fondo cuando Sebastian continuó, "Mi padre me saludó a mí y a Robert con su fría cortesía habitual. Pude ver que él aprobó en gran medida a Robert como mi conocido, y creo que a pesar de que sin duda nunca olvidó lo que había pasado antes, podría haber estado incluso complacido con mis esfuerzos." Sebastian sonaba como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo más que a Kurt con la última parte de su declaración. "No puedo decir lo mismo de Frederick sin embargo. No sé si mi padre le dijo algo, o si hubo más rumores acerca de mi ausencia que yo sepa. Pero de alguna manera, él tuvo algo de idea de lo que había pasado".

Sebastian hizo una pausa por un momento y llevó su labio inferior entre los dientes, manteniéndolo allí por un momento antes de soltarlo, y continuar, mientras la sangre corría rápidamente de nuevo bajo su piel, "Digamos que nuestra reunión transcurrió sin mucha felicidad por ambas partes. Frederick acababa de anunciar su compromiso con la señorita Linton, una muy joven y muy hermosa heredera de una familia muy respetable. Ellos tenían que casarse en dos meses. Mi abuela era bastante reticente hacia la señorita Linton - no creía que una chica joven haría una buena adición a nuestra familia - pero mi padre estaba casi extático acerca del compromiso de Frederick. Una noche, él me llevó a un lado para tener unas palabras conmigo en privado".

Sebastian se pellizcó el ala de la nariz y cerró los ojos, como si quisiera recordar el detalle exacto de dicha conversación, "Sugirió, ni siquiera de forma hostil, que yo no iba a encajar para quedarme en Bailey Hall con los recién casados. Él me sugirió que viajara un poco más, ya que "había hecho una gran mejora para mi persona hasta ahora"; tal vez incluso visitar las colonias en la India o en el mar Caribe, donde él estaba planeando mostrar cierto interés. O mejor aún, dijo, yo podría seguir los pasos de Frederick, encontrar a una chica sensata, casarme con ella y establecerme con ella en Acton Hall."

Mientras que Kurt nunca había estado en Acton Hall, él sabía que era la tercera finca que la familia Smythe poseía, aparte de Bailey Hall y el Castillo de Rowton en Shropshire, donde la condesa viuda residía actualmente. La Sra Bertram le había dicho una vez que era un lugar pequeño y aislado en Dartmoor - un poco húmedo, y no muy encantador.

"Durante los siguientes días, se volvió más y más aficionado a la idea de que yo me casara. Supongo que pensó que esto pondría fin a cualquier tendencia antinatural que yo todavía no había curado, y él imploró a Frederick que me presentara a todas las damas que conocía, con la esperanza de que una de ellas llegara a gustarme".

Kurt miró al otro hombre tomar una respiración inestable, y cuando el silencio entre ellos se extendió, le preguntó, "¿Y qué hiciste?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, "En realidad nada. Si te digo la verdad, yo no sabía lo que podía hacer." Hizo una pausa por un momento, antes de continuar, "Cuando pienso en ello, me doy cuenta de que durante todo el tiempo que había estado fuera de casa, tenía, en el fondo, todavía esperanza por algún tipo de reconciliación sincera entre mi padre y yo. Me tomó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que todo lo que podía esperar era que el pasado nunca se mencionara otra vez, y que si consentía a sus deseos, él me dejaría quedarme en Inglaterra".

Los labios de Sebastian se torcieron en una sonrisa carente de humor, "Y padre manejó la situación mucho mejor de lo que Frederick lo hizo. Por supuesto que él nunca habría hecho caso omiso de una de las peticiones de padre, pero él odiaba cada minuto que se veía obligado a pasar conmigo. Podía ver la compasión en sus ojos cuando me presentaba a alguna dama, el sobreentendido "Sinceramente espero que no seas la pobrecilla que termine con mi no-buen hermano'".

Se encogió de hombros, "No es que yo me comportara de una manera más madura, al contrario - me aseguraba de burlarme y humillar a Frederick cada vez que surgía una oportunidad. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser sutil sobre ello, por supuesto, pero después de un par de semanas, el ambiente entre nosotros se había vuelto más... tenso".

Sebastian miró en la distancia por un segundo, con una expresión difícil de leer. "Llegó a su límite de aguante una noche a finales de septiembre. Mi padre había salido a visitar a un viejo amigo, y Frederick y yo acabábamos de regresar de una fiesta. Habíamos pasado la noche tratando de evitarnos el uno al otro, y los dos estábamos más que un poco achispados cuando llegamos a casa. No recuerdo quién empezó, o que fue exactamente lo que finalmente rompió nuestro control, pero nunca había tenido una pelea como la que tuve con Frederick esa noche".

Kurt observaba el rostro de Sebastian con atención, la línea dura alrededor de su boca, la mirada oscura en sus ojos, cuando el otro hombre continuó, "Ambos habíamos tratado de ser corteses y civilizados el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo. No sólo después de mi regreso a Londres, sino años y años antes de eso. Y esa noche, por fin ambos expresamos lo que habíamos mantenido oculto durante mucho tiempo".

La postura de Sebastian era rígida, y él no estaba mirando a los ojos de Kurt cuando continuó su relato: "te ahorraré los detalles de lo que nos dijimos esa noche. Pero mientras mis insultos - y créeme, usé los insultos más originales de los que fui capaz - mientras le irritaron, ellos no tenían el poder para hacerle daño de verdad. Él era el favorito de padre, después de todo: exitoso, popular, rico, guapo... ¿qué tenía yo para criticar? Sus insultos, por otro lado..."

Hizo una pausa, y Kurt pudo ver la tensión en los hombros, en la forma en que hablaba con los dientes apretados, "Sus insultos golpearon exactamente donde se suponía que debían hacerlo".

Sebastian usó una pequeña pausa para pasar una mano por la cara, y continuó, más rápido ahora, "No fue sólo lo que dijo Frederick - era saber que todo lo que decía era la verdad. Yo nunca me ganaría la comprensión o el apoyo de padre. La única opción que tenía era esconderme en un matrimonio infeliz, y simular una fachada durante el resto de mi vida." Sacudió la cabeza, "me di la vuelta y hui. No podía soportar su sonrisa de suficiencia, y no podía soportar estar en la misma casa con él un momento más. Sólo quería alejarme de él, de mi padre, de todo lo que ellos querían que yo fuera, todo lo que yo sabía que nunca podría llegar a ser. Pasé la noche en casa de Robert, que, por fortuna, no hizo demasiadas preguntas".

Una sonrisa seca cruzó los labios de Sebastian, "Nick me había visto salir, y él vino tras de mí tan pronto como pudo escaparse pasando inadvertido. Él, por desgracia, hizo muchas preguntas."

Sebastian se inclinó hacia atrás y dejó la parte posterior de su cabeza reposar contra el frío cristal de la ventana detrás de él, "Nos pasamos toda la noche en el salón de Robert, hablando. Me negué rotundamente a volver con mi padre y mi hermano, convencido de que nada me haría vivir con ellos de nuevo. Pero a pesar de mi negativa inflexible estaba bastante perdido en cuanto a qué otra opción tenía. Nick y Robert trataron de razonar conmigo, trataron de pensar en lo que podíamos hacer ahora, pero creo que yo no estaba particularmente receptivo hacia argumentos razonables esa noche."

Los dedos de Sebastian apretaron la madera blanca del alféizar de la ventana una vez más, y su voz sonó tensa cuando él continuó, "Cuando el cielo comenzó a cambiar de negro a gris, alguien llamó a la puerta. Un pálido sirviente sin aliento - uno de nuestros lacayos, no puedo recordar su nombre - entró y nos dijo que había habido un accidente en la cocina por la mañana temprano, y que la casa de mi padre, junto con otras siete casas de la calle, se había quemado por completo. Ni mi padre ni mi hermano habían logrado salir del edificio en llamas."

Los ojos de Sebastian se cerraron, y en ese momento, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en las últimas semanas, a Kurt le habría gustado poder llegar y ofrecer cualquier consuelo a Sebastian. Él había escuchado esta parte de la historia antes, de Nick, de la Sra Bertram, la señora Seymour, pero oírlo de Sebastian lo hacía diez veces más horrible.

Los ojos del otro hombre todavía estaban cerrados cuando habló de nuevo, "Yo... yo no creo que pueda recordar con claridad las semanas que siguieron a esa mañana. De repente, yo era un conde. Y al principio, yo... yo no sé cómo, pero sólo _funcioné_. Yo sabía que tenía tareas que cumplir, y las cumplí. Pero era como si alguien más estuviera controlando mis miembros, mi cuerpo; como si yo no tuviera ninguna conexión real con lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Recuerdo haber visitado a la familia de la joven novia de Frederick, que no podía dejar de llorar. Recuerdo organizar el funeral. Recuerdo asistir al funeral. Recuerdo resolver los asuntos necesarios, visitar los abogados, la mayoría con Robert, porque de repente me enfrentaba a una tarea para la que nunca había sido preparado, y poco a poco me di cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de cómo llevar una finca. Y que tenía que aprenderlo todo".

Exhaló, y su voz, aunque todavía débil, se volvió gradualmente más estable, "envié a Nick y a los sirvientes de nuevo a Bailey Hall. Nick me insistió en que me fuera con él, o que dejara que se quedara conmigo, pero yo no podía. Fue la primera, y creo que la única vez que aparté a Nick así, pero él, y Robert, y todo lo que me rodeaba me recordaba lo que había pasado, y más que nada yo quería alejarme. Así que tan pronto como hube resuelto todos los asuntos necesarios, viajé a París." Su mirada se bloqueó con la de Kurt, y sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa cansada, "Te ahorraré los detalles de cómo pasé mis días allí. Tú lees novelas, estoy bastante seguro de que tu imaginación puede llegar a bastantes escenarios escandalosos, y yo puedo asegurarte de que al menos en la mitad de ellos me encontré verdaderamente metido."

"Fue durante mi tiempo en París que conocí a Reginald. Era joven, despiadado, insatisfecho con su vida y en busca de un tiempo sin preocupaciones lleno de placer y distracciones – lo cual lo convirtió en el compañero perfecto durante un tiempo. Pero yo estaba inquieto, y tan entretenido como París era, no pude soportarlo por más de un par de semanas. Dejé a Reginald en París y volví a Londres, pero todavía no me atrevía a viajar a Bailey Hall. Las cartas de Nick rápidamente se convirtieron en más ansiosas, más preocupadas, pero yo me quedé en Londres. No era la misma vida imprudente que había vivido en París – de vuelta a suelo inglés, yo estaba aprendiendo a ser más cuidadoso. Pero todavía no podía hacer frente a las responsabilidades que nunca deberían haber sido mías en primer lugar".

La voz de Sebastian se había vuelto más tranquila hacia el final de su relato, y Kurt se encontró a sí mismo inclinado hacia adelante, decidido a captar cada palabra de su historia "Durante ese tiempo, conocí y me hice amigo de Arthur. Habíamos asistido a la misma escuela, pero desde que él era unos años mayor que yo, nunca habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos en aquel entonces. Él e Isabella acababan de regresar de su luna de miel, y entre el coqueteo de Arthur y la charla ociosa de Isabella, era fácil olvidar lo que quería olvidar tan desesperadamente. Creo que probablemente hubiera pasado más tiempo en Londres, escondiéndome de mí mismo, si Nick no hubiera escrito a Robert e instado a que fuera y me encontrara".

Los ojos de Kurt se encontraron con los de Sebastian, y esta vez, la sonrisa de Sebastian era más honesta, más agradecida que la expresión amarga que había mostrado antes, "Él me encontró en compañía de Arthur y Reginald, que se nos había unido en Londres. Me temo que no recuerdo mucho de nuestro primer encuentro - Yo estaba _muy_ borracho esa noche. Al parecer Robert me encontró en una fiesta, e imploró el tiempo suficiente para que yo le permitiera arrastrarme lejos de allí. Todo lo que recuerdo es despertar en su habitación de huéspedes con uno de los peores dolores de cabeza que he experimentado. Tardé casi dos días para recuperar la sobriedad, y para que el dolor de cabeza cesara. Robert usó ese tiempo sabiamente. Él me habló de lo que estaba haciendo - no sólo a mí, sino a mi reputación y mi herencia también. Me dijo que mi abuela estaba furiosa, que Nick estaba fuera de sí por la preocupación, y que ambos estaban listos para viajar a Londres y darme una regañina".

Kurt no pudo dejar de sonreír ante la imagen de Lady Smythe y Nick, ambos llegando a Londres para cantarle las cuarenta a Sebastian, "¿Lo hicieron?"

"No tuvieron que hacerlo" Sebastian confesó, "Yo estaba acostumbrado a que Nick o mi abuela me regañaran, pero la forma en que Robert habló conmigo... Supongo que fue la llamada de atención que no me di cuenta que necesitaba."

Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con las solapas de su abrigo, inquietos, como si tuviera que mantenerlos ocupados de alguna manera mientras seguía hablando, "Robert todavía cree que él debería haber cuidado mejor de mí, que debería haberme cuidado mucho más. Nunca entendió que sin él y Nick, habría perdido mi camino demasiadas veces como para contarlas. Él me convenció para volver a Bailey Hall con él. Yo no estaba muy bien de salud en ese entonces, pero las semanas en la tranquilidad del campo, y la compañía de Robert y de Nick, me ayudó mucho para recuperarme."

Sebastian miró hacia arriba, sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa, "eso fue ocho meses antes de que tú vinieras a Bailey Hall, y marcó para mí el inicio de un largo y lento progreso para aceptar los deberes que había heredado."

Hizo una pausa y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, parpadeando ante los rayos de sol que ahora estaban llenando todo el marco de la ventana.

Kurt estuvo contento por la oportunidad de pensar en todo lo que acababa de escuchar, reflexionando sobre la historia de Sebastian. Se dio cuenta de que lo que le sorprendía era la honestidad descarada con la que Sebastian le estaba contando acerca de su vida - y después de tantos meses de esconderse y de interrogar y fingir, se sintió extrañamente aliviado de que por fin, _por fin _conociera la verdad, las razones detrás de tantas de las acciones inexplicables de Sebastian.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba seguro de lo que todo esto significaba para _él_. Y mientras que su mente estaba todavía dándole vueltas, todavía tratando de aceptar toda esta nueva información, se sentía confundido en cuanto a lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Porque incluso si entendía las razones del comportamiento de Sebastian - ¿era ese entendimiento suficiente para hacerle olvidar el dolor y la ira que aún permanecían dentro de él? ¿Era suficiente para hacer que él confiara en Sebastian de nuevo?

Le tomó un segundo para darse cuenta de que Sebastian había comenzado a hablar de nuevo, y él miró hacia arriba, deseoso de escuchar la última parte de la historia de Sebastian, "como sabes, yo no dejé de pasar tiempo con Arthur y Reginald. Sabía cuánto en especial Nick los desaprobaba, pero todavía necesitaba la distracción de vez en cuando, necesitaba unos días en una compañía que no me obligara a pensar, y, lo más importante, que no me obligara a _fingir."_

"Pero tú _siempre_ finges cuando estás con ellos," objetó Kurt. "Incluso cuando no te conocía tan bien como lo hago ahora, pude ver que estabas obligándote a hablar con ellos o a pasar tiempo con ellos."

La sonrisa de Sebastian era una vez más melancólica, "Hay mil maneras de fingir, Kurt. Por supuesto que nunca podría ser yo mismo de la forma en que podía serlo cuando estaba con Nick o Robert o..." Hizo una pausa, sus ojos parpadeando sobre el rostro de Kur brevemente, "O contigo. Pero ellos requieren un tipo de fingimiento que sale más fácil para mí que comportarme como el nieto perfecto que mi abuela siempre soñó." Se encogió de hombros, "Aunque admito que empezaron a ponerme de los nervios mucho tiempo antes de que tú vinieras a Bailey. No es ninguna excusa para la forma en que los he tratado, especialmente a Reginald. Supongo que los utilicé a ambos tanto como ellos me utilizaron, aunque estoy consciente de que, desde un punto de vista general, eso todavía no me hace una mejor persona".

Suspiró, y sus ojos buscaron la mirada de Kurt una vez más cuando él concluyó, "Bueno, supongo que ya sabes todo sobre mí, Kurt. Soy un idiota amargado, egoísta y egocéntrico, que prefiere huir del conflicto y de las responsabilidades que enfrentarlas".

Kurt casi frunció el ceño ante el tono amargo en la voz de Sebastian, y él tranquilamente objetó, "he vivido bajo el mismo techo el tiempo suficiente para saber que eso ni siquiera empieza a describir el enigma que eres." Se encontró con la mirada de Sebastian y añadió secamente, "No voy a objetar a tu descripción sin embargo. De verdad has sido un, ¿cómo lo dijiste? ¿'Un idiota amargado, egoísta y egocéntrico'?"

Su expresión se volvió sobria de nuevo, y agregó, "Pero si eso fuera todo lo que hay en ti, te prometo que no estaría sentado aquí ahora mismo."

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, en la forma en las esquinas de los ojos de Sebastian comenzaron a arrugarse – esa amable, casi cariñosa expresión que lograba retorcer el estómago de Kurt como ninguna otra cosa.

"Bueno", él pronunció lentamente después de un largo, pero extrañamente no era un silencio desagradable. "Por lo menos ahora lo sabes todo."

"Pero no lo sé," objetó Kurt, "Todavía tengo muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué te comportabas tan horrible hacia mí, y solo hacia mí? ¿Por qué me odiabas cuando nos conocimos la primera vez? ¿Por qué no quisiste llevarme a Londres contigo?" Su mirada nunca dejó la de Sebastian cuando añadió, bajando la voz apenas un poquito, "¿Y por qué me besaste en el primer lugar?"

"Oh bueno...", dijo Sebastian, buscando las palabras momentáneamente antes de decidirse a contestar la última pregunta de Kurt primero, "Esa mañana, junto a la cama de Nick... no puedes negar que se trataba de una situación muy emocional".

"Sí, lo era," Kurt admitió, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho, "Y esa podría haber sido la razón por la que pasó _entonces_, pero no la razón de por qué sucedió en primer lugar. No puedes negar que _ambos_ habíamos querido que eso sucediera durante semanas".

Sebastian se le quedó mirando fijamente por un momento, antes de que dejara caer su mirada al suelo, con la mano izquierda vagando a la parte posterior de su cuello. Sus siguientes palabras fueron casi imperceptibles, pero Kurt no obstante, las atrapó "Durante meses, en realidad."

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt de nuevo, y apresuradamente, antes de que la expresión de Kurt tuviera tiempo para cambiar en algo más que sorpresa, añadió, "Nunca te odié, Kurt. Cómo me comporté al principio... fue... Yo ni siquiera sé lo que fue, en realidad. Me he hecho esa pregunta muchas veces, pero..."

Levantó los hombros en un gesto un tanto impotente, "Tú sabes que yo no estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo, cuando volví a Bailey Hall aquel otoño. Estaba mejorando, pero todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer." Sonrió con tristeza, "Creo que todavía lo tengo."

Kurt levantó las cejas en un gesto de acuerdo silencioso, y Sebastian continuó, "Cuando te vi allí de pie, frente a la finca... había algo en ti que encontré perturbador. Ni si quiera me di cuenta verdaderamente de Jeff en ese momento – él no era más que una cara nueva entre las muchas que había visto ir y venir a lo largo de los últimos años. Pero tú..." Vaciló brevemente, antes de continuar, "Había algo en ti que me recordó el momento en que salí de la escuela y regresé a esta casa. Algo... que me recordó mi tiempo con Daniel".

La admisión tomó a Kurt completamente por sorpresa, y él necesitó un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de preguntar, "¿Me parezco a él?"

"¿A quién? ¿A Daniel?" Sebastian preguntó, mirando al otro hombre por un momento antes de decir, "No, para nada. No fue tanto que me recordaras a Daniel".

"Pero acabas de decir-"

"Todavía recuerdo la forma en que me miraste", dijo Sebastian, y su sonrisa se estaba volviendo suave alrededor de las comisuras de nuevo. "Con los ojos brillantes y una expresión ansiosa y nerviosa. Te veías tan...joven" Sacudió la cabeza, "No me recordaste a Daniel, Kurt. Me recordaste a mí mismo ...o... al menos a alguien que fui una vez. Antes de Daniel, antes de que mi padre..." Tomó una respiración profunda, "A veces me olvido de que hay incluso un "antes de Daniel" y un "antes de mi padre". Debido a que recordar aquellos tiempos a los que nunca voy a ser capaz de volver es aún más doloroso que recordar lo que pasó y me hizo perderlos".

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt, y sus palabras llegaron más rápido ahora, "No sé por qué te ataqué verbalmente en la forma en que lo hice. No se supone que sea una excusa, pero al principio ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo mucho que mis comentarios estúpidos te estaban hiriendo. Pero de alguna manera retorcida, tú representabas...no sé. Una inocencia que perdí hace mucho,_ mucho_ tiempo".

Las esquinas de los ojos de Sebastian se arrugaron cuando añadió, "Pero entonces tú me hiciste frente. Te negaste a dejarme intimidarte más y me llamaste "Señor". Delante de todo el mundo".

Kurt se sonrojó cuándo recordó las caras desencajadas de Nick y Lord Huntington, y la mirada de Sebastian pasando de condescendiente a intrigada, y él respondió, "'Señor' no era realmente la palabra que te estaba llamando en mi mente."

Sebastian sonrió, y su sobria cara se iluminó de una manera que Kurt había echado de menos, "me imagino eso. Pero me hizo darme cuenta que no eras el chiquillo ingenuo e inocente por el que te había tomado." Él se inclinó hacia atrás contra el alféizar de la ventana, "Admiré tu coraje, Kurt. Y una vez que comencé a prestarte más atención, me di cuenta de que eras ingenioso e inteligente, y aprendías rápidamente a no dejarte pisotear." Él sonrió, "empezaste a gustarme."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste a Londres sin mí?" Kurt preguntó, porque esto realmente era la única pregunta para la que nunca había sido capaz de encontrar la respuesta. "Porque como probablemente podrías decir, eso no me hizo exactamente que me gustaras."

Sebastian se rio monótona y brevemente, "Sí. Me di cuenta." Dudó con su respuesta de nuevo, retorciéndose con la dificultad de cómo formular una respuesta a esta pregunta, "Bueno, yo sé que sabes lo que pasó con Reginald en Longleat. ¿Supongo que Nick te dijo sobre el incidente?"

"Él no lo hizo," Kurt admitió, "No como tal." Y cuando Sebastian levantó su ceja izquierda en cuestión silenciosa, añadió, "en cierto modo escuché por casualidad a ti y a él hablar sobre lo que pasó."

Los ojos de Sebastian brillaron con diversión apenas disimulada, y remarcó con indiferencia fingida, "Te sucede mucho lo de 'escuchar por casualidad', ¿verdad, Kurt?"

Kurt simplemente lo miró y le respondió, "Si hubieras sido honesto conmigo, tal vez no habría tenido que escuchar las conversaciones privadas de otras personas."

Él sabía que era injusto, él sabía que ni Nick ni Sebastian se habrían podido permitir ser honestos con él en ese momento en el tiempo. Pero después de semanas de sentirse herido y desconcertado, no pudo evitarlo. Y sin embargo, cuando vio cómo la expresión de Sebastian se volvió sobria de nuevo, la breve sensación de satisfacción se mezcló con la culpa.

"Después de lo que pasó con Reginald, me sentí en el límite," Sebastian admitió, evitando cuidadosamente la mirada de Kurt ahora, "Y no ayudó que _realmente_ me gustabas cada vez más. Tú... me intrigabas, por falta de una palabra mejor. Tenía curiosidad acerca de ti, y me asusté." Su mirada buscó la de Kurt y la sostuvo cuando añadió, "Yo no había sentido verdadera curiosidad por ninguna persona desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo."

Kurt pensó que era ridículo que él pudiera realmente sentir el latido de su corazón acelerarse ante esta confesión - pero de nuevo, no era algo sobre lo que tuviera control, ¿verdad?

"Londres fue un infierno", Sebastian continuó. "Me sentía como un pedazo de mierda por cómo te traté, y no podía olvidar lo que dijiste, o la forma en que me _miraste_. Lo que más daño me hizo fue saber que todo lo que me dijiste aquella noche era verdad." Sacudió la cabeza, "Nick me habló sobre ello muchas veces, pero no fue hasta que tú me gritaste que me di cuenta de en lo que me había convertido. Y lo asustado que realmente había estado todo ese tiempo".

Se lamió los labios agrietados y los ojos de Kurt siguieron el movimiento de la lengua antes de que el otro hombre continuara, "estuve melancólico durante algún tiempo. Luego traté de distraerme saliendo por ahí, porque bueno, me había distraído a mí mismo desde hacía años. Pero simplemente ya no estaba funcionando por más tiempo. Luego volví a Bailey, y te encontré con el aspecto de un dios griego y aún enojado conmigo, y no sabía qué hacer".

Hubo una gran pausa entre ellos, antes de que Kurt dijera en voz baja, "Yo te perdoné por eso, ya lo sabes."

"No estoy seguro de que debieras hacerlo", Sebastian respondió en la misma voz baja, "Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que, obviamente, no soy bueno aprendiendo de los errores del pasado."

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, antes de que Kurt le preguntara, "¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que ... bueno, de que yo también busco hombres como…parejas románticas?"

"¿Conscientemente, quieres decir? No sé," Sebastian respondió, "fue algo así como una intuición todo el tiempo. Probablemente cuando estuvimos discutiendo sobre _Teleny_. Fue la última confirmación que necesitaba." Se encogió de hombros, "Pero hubo cierta tensión entre nosotros antes de eso, ¿verdad?"

"Siempre ha habido tensión entre nosotros," Kurt replicó secamente.

La comisura derecha de los labios de Sebastian se detuvo en una pequeña sonrisa, "Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir." Suspiró, y añadió, "Era tan fácil pasar tiempo contigo en ese entonces. Yo no tenía que fingir delante de ti - nunca te tragabas mis fingimientos de todos modos".

Su expresión cambió de nuevo, y Kurt no sabía si se sentía listo para lo que vio en los ojos del otro hombre, "Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú, Kurt. Pero yo me enamoré de alguien, hace mucho tiempo, y no terminó bien."

Algo hizo clic en la mente de Kurt, como una pieza del rompecabezas que encajaba en su lugar, y él preguntó "No ayudó que soy un lacayo también, ¿verdad?"

"No lo hizo," Sebastian confirmó. "Durante años, me las arreglé para mantener las emociones y el romance a raya. Me apoyé en las amistades que comparto con Nick y Robert. En cuanto al resto... Lo físico es fácil. Es rápido y agradable y emocionante, pero nunca es verdaderamente peligroso. Al menos, no para mí".

La mirada de Sebastian se sentía pesada ahora, y los dedos de Kurt se doblaron alrededor del borde de su asiento cuando Sebastian continuó, "Pero nunca fue solo algo físico contigo. Era mucho más, y yo no estaba preparado para eso".

"Así que entraste en pánico y huiste después de que nos besamos," Kurt concluyó, con la boca seca.

"Yo no quise besarte en ese entonces", dijo Sebastian, sus dedos retorciéndose en su pelo otra vez, que a estas alturas se había reducido a un caos ingobernable, "Quiero decir, por supuesto que _quería_ hacerlo. Quise besarte cuando nos encontramos esa tarde en el bosque, quise besarte cuando me ayudaste durante mi baño, pero..."

"No querías admitir tus sentimientos hacia mí", dijo Kurt, "porque tenías miedo de salir herido nuevamente."

Él no tuvo que ver el lento asentimiento de Sebastian para confirmar su declaración. Hubo otro momento de silencio entre ellos, antes de que Kurt hablara de nuevo, "¿Habrías vuelto si Nick no te hubiera escrito?"

"No lo sé," Sebastian dijo en voz baja. "Tarde o temprano, lo habría hecho. Probablemente más tarde sin embargo." Él levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Kurt, y se encogió de hombros a medias antes de decir, "Soy un cobarde, Kurt. Creo que ya te lo dije".

"Lo hiciste", dijo Kurt, y finalmente algunas de las emociones que había mantenido contenidas dentro de él en las últimas semanas se liberaron, "Pero ¿sabes qué, Sebastian? - eso no me ayuda en lo más mínimo. No me ayudó durante todas esas semanas cuando pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco, cuando me preguntaba si yo había estado imaginando cosas o si hubo realmente una verdadera atracción hacia mí de tu parte. No me ayudó después de que sólo me dejaste aquí, cuando me preguntaba qué demonios había hecho mal, y no me ayuda ahora, cuando estoy tratando de decidir qué hacer contigo."

Su voz se había hecho más fuerte hacia el final, y se dio cuenta que no podía seguir gritando a Sebastian de esta manera si no quería que alguien irrumpiera en la habitación y preguntara a que venían esos gritos. En su lugar, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar entre las estanterías, incapaz de estarse quieto por más tiempo.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí cuando me enteré de que habías dejado Bailey?", Preguntó. "Al principio pensé que había una emergencia con Sir Robert. Estuve preocupado, Sebastian. Y luego me pasé horas buscando en cada habitación porque creía que al menos me habrías dejado una nota explicando por qué simplemente desapareciste. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardé en darme cuenta de que no había ninguna explicación? ¿Cómo me sentí cuando entendí que habías huido de esto - de mí? No tenía ni idea de cuál era tu problema, pero ¿darme cuenta de que fuera lo que fuese, yo – _lo nuestro _- no era lo suficientemente importante para que te quedaras y al menos trataras de hablar conmigo al respecto? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que eso _duele_, Sebastian?"

Dio un paso más cerca de Sebastian. El otro hombre no se había alejado de su posición junto a la ventana, y su mirada estaba fija sobre el rostro de Kurt. Hace algún tiempo, Kurt pensó que le daría un poco de satisfacción el decirle esto a Sebastian, para que se diera cuenta de lo mal que había tratado a Kurt. Y en cierto modo, lo hacía. Pero cuando vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Sebastian, vio la forma en que se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza suficiente para ser doloroso, entendió que Sebastian ya era consciente de lo que había hecho a Kurt - tal vez incluso más de lo que Kurt lo era.

"Lo sé", dijo finalmente, su mirada disparándose de un lado a otro entre el suelo y los ojos de Kurt, "Confía en mí Kurt, lo sé. Y sé que eso no cambia nada, pero lo siento, lo siento_ tanto_".

Y con eso, toda la energía, toda la frustración y la ira dentro de Kurt lentamente se desvanecieron. No desaparecieron, no del todo, pero la intensidad, la energía inquieta lo abandonó, y él se desplomó contra una de las estanterías, a pocos metros de donde Sebastian estaba de pie.

Hubo una larga pausa entre ellos, y para sorpresa de Kurt fue Sebastian quien finalmente rompió el silencio. "Entonces...", dijo, dudando brevemente como si tuviera miedo de expresar su siguiente pregunta. "¿Ahora qué?"

"No sé," Kurt respondió, porque eso era lo único que sentía cierto en ese momento. "Sinceramente, no lo sé, Sebastian." Él miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de Sebastian, y vio que el otro hombre parecía tan inseguro como Kurt se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, "Me alegro de que me hayas contado todo. Me alegro de que explicaras por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Pero todavía no estoy seguro de qué decirte ahora. Yo confié en ti una vez, y me dejaste atrás. Decidí confiar en ti de nuevo, y me dejaste una vez más. ¿Cómo me puedes prometer que no va a suceder por tercera vez?

"No puedo," Sebastian admitió en voz baja. "Kurt, no puedo. Puedo decirte que no soy una persona fácil, y que eso probablemente nunca cambiará. Sé que metí la pata, y lo siento tanto, siento tanto haberte hecho daño, aunque sé que no cambia nada. Y podría decirte que quiero esforzarme en esto, que voy a tratar de nunca jamás empujarte de nuevo de la forma en la que lo hice. Pero no puedo _hacer_ que confíes en mí otra vez" Había una intensidad en sus ojos que era desconocida, y Kurt pensó que rara vez había visto a Sebastian sintiendo esta pasión por algo, cuando el otro hombre añadió, "Tú mismo lo dijiste Kurt - te mereces algo mejor que tenerme tomando decisiones por ambos, decisiones que nos _hacen daño_ a los dos. Y esta es tu decisión para hacer, Kurt. No la mía".

Kurt sostuvo su mirada por un momento más, antes de asentir lentamente. Él descansó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la estantería detrás de él, y respondió, después de una pausa larga y pesada, "voy a tener que pensar en esto."

El asentimiento de Sebastian fue apenas visible, y había una nueva tensión en sus hombros cuando abrió la boca, vaciló brevemente, y finalmente preguntó, "¿Quieres que me quede, o quieres que me vaya mientras tomas la decisión?"

Kurt levantó su ceja izquierda ante eso, y respondió secamente, "Esta casa tiene más de doscientas habitaciones, Sebastian. Si quiero evitarte, estoy bastante seguro de que encontraré la manera".

Los labios de Sebastian tiraron en una sonrisa vacilante, y era tan fácil caer en los viejos patrones de comportamiento, en las burlas y las bromas, y Kurt se dio cuenta con una dolorosa conclusión de que quizás había echado de menos esto más que nada. No el coqueteo, no la tensión, no el romance, sino a Sebastian - el extraño y exasperante ser humano que él era.

Él no lo había perdonado. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de si él podría hacerlo, o si iba a aprender a desarrollar la confianza suficiente para reconstruir la relación que alguna vez tuvieron. Y sabía que necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para pensar, tiempo para reflexionar, y tiempo para decidir. Pero no podía negar el hecho de que todavía le importaba Sebastian, tal vez más profundamente de lo que él quisiera reconocer, incluso a sí mismo.

"Deberías quitarte el abrigo", dijo, y ahora que realmente miró el abrigo por primera vez, lo miró dos veces, "¿De dónde sacaste eso, de todos modos? No recuerdo habértelo visto antes".

Sebastian frunció el ceño y se miró a sí mismo, como si hubiera olvidado qué era exactamente lo que llevaba puesto. "Lo compré en Edimburgo, creo", dijo y puso los ojos en blanco ante la expresión crítica de Kurt, "Rompí mi viejo abrigo. Y honestamente, no puedo ver lo que podría estar posiblemente mal acerca de un simple abrigo negro".

"Tal vez me las arregle para enseñarte los entresijos de la moda cuando estemos en Londres," Kurt suspiró, "Aunque dudo que alguna vez pudieras realmente llegar a entenderlos."

Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio que Sebastian estaba mirando con una expresión casi de esperanza en sus ojos. "¿Londres?", preguntó.

"Bueno, no estarás pensando en dejarme aquí por tercera vez, ¿verdad?", dijo Kurt, tratando de sonar como una burla, pero salió mucho más serio de lo que pretendía.

Sebastian se le quedó mirando por un largo momento, antes de que apareciera una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, y la intensidad de su mirada tenía una promesa cuando respondió, "Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza."


End file.
